


What If

by SirChiefDoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A couple of time jumps, A few flashbacks, Characters arent stupid, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dany is running things, Dany is ruthless to her enemies but is merciful to the innocent, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Might have smut, Queen Daenerys, Rhaenys is a bit of a badass, Ruthless Jon but still kind to the innocent, Sexual Comedy, okay there is smut, read the tags, some graphic content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 238,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChiefDoodle/pseuds/SirChiefDoodle
Summary: Robb Stark manages to escape the Red Wedding and after a year or so of toiling in the Riverlands he makes his way to Castle Black to find his brother Jon Snow, only to find that his brother never stayed at Castle Black. He is ruling Mereen with his family.





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**The Wall**

Robb Stark and his mother had been walking for what felt like years. They had been on foot. Greywind waddling by his side. It had been almost a year since the Red Wedding, two years since he watched his wife and their unborn babe die to the hands of Walder Frey. If it weren't for his mother warning him before hand not to go back inside after she silently suspected Roose Bolton of wearing chain armor under his cloak, there might have been arrows in his back. If it weren't also for Lord Umber carrying him away from the scene as he struggled to get back inside and rescue Talissa he may have been dead. He almost made it back but just as he was about to run back into the castle he saw her body being carried out by the Bolton's, after that he passed out and woke up in a cart.

After that they were travelling through the Riverlands being kept alive by the kindness of Tully loyalists that her mother knew from her childhood growing up. They sheltered from house to house keeping a weary eye out for Tywin Lannister and his dogs. Robb would hear whispers from the common folk about how he was now labelled as 'the King that ran.' That label would have stung but Robb didn't care, he felt no pride, he felt no shame, he had no other reason to live. He would persevere though for the one thing, the only constant keeping him alive, the only thing he really wanted, and that was revenge. He wanted to look into Tywin Lannister's eyes as he took his last breath. He wanted to question Roose Bolton and ask him why he bent knee and took over as Warden of the North. He wanted to feed Walder pieces of his sons to him before he took his life for betraying him.

They had finally reached Castle Black and through the hospitality of the Lord Commander, Ser Alliser Thorne, who seemed rather upset at the presence of two Starks in his keep, they waited. They had requested to see Jon, he needed his brother right now, much to his mother's respite they needed his help. They had to start rebuilding their force and they would start here with Jon, someone he could trust. He would pardon his brother, if the need arises.

A fat burly man walked in huffing in his weight and almost tripping clumsily. He earlier had introduced himself as Samwell Tarly, son of Randyl Tarly, a mystery as to why he was here would be tabled for later. With him came an old blind Maester named Aemon who scurried along to the desk clinging to the surface in order to determine where what was before he sat down.

'This is Maester Aemon Targaryen' the fat man announced. Robb shared a confused look with his mother who was also clearly exasperated at what was happening, clearly unimpressed at the ambiguity of his brother's presence.

'I would like to see my brother Jon Snow and my Uncle Benjen as well. We don't have time for conversing with exiled Targaryens' Robb remarked rather aggressively. His tone must have been sharp given the fear that then spread on the fat mans face. The maester simply smiled.

'My dear Stark. I am not exiled. I chose to be here. I would have been King but I gave up my crown for my brother. Tell me your grace will you do the same?' the maester asked, he may have been blind but it felt as if he were staring into Robbs soul.

'Pardon me Maester I do not understand. Why would my son give up his crown for his brother and where is the boy Jon Snow?' Catelyn asked seeming remiss.

'Jon? He left ages ago before he spoke his vows when his sister Rhaenys came here and...' the fat man paused and caught himself as if he had said too much. Luckily for him the maester decided to jump in. 

'Jon Snow is not with us but after I send word of your survival I suspect he will bring back the thing you crave the most Lord Stark' Aemon stated smugly.

'And what is that?' Robb asked.

'Fire and Blood' the Maester responded.

**Kings Landing**

Tyrion walked with Jaimie as they entered the tower of the hand. In a fortnight his nephew would be marrying Margaery Tyrell a great beauty who would bind the Reach with the fold. His sister would be marrying Loras a fortnight after that. He was already married to Sansa Stark and sooner or later he would have to give in and produce his father an heir he so wanted for him to rule the north. Everything was on the up for house Lannister. Seven Kingdoms united under fear of the mighty Tywin Lannister, only mere mortals could just watch, nothing and no one could be powerful enough to challenge him.

They entered the room were they saw King Joffery sitting there impatiently, obviously the boy was forced by Tywin to attend otherwise he would not be here. Cersei sat next to him trying to calm him down, fearing that he would make an outburst in front of father. Baelish sat next to the queen mother with Pycelle who was pretending to be old and sickly (an act that only fools believe), right next to him. Tyrion and Jaimie took their places next to Varys who seemed more perturbed than usual. Tywin was staring out the window, his mask of calm and superiority was still there but his fists were clenching tightly, something had happened. Tywin then proceeded to sit down.

'Tell them' Tywin said, looking at Varys.

'My lords and ladies. Disturbing news from across the narrow sea troubles us' Varys remarked.

'And what do issues of the east have to do with us?' Cersei asked in her usual prissy tone.

'What do any of you, know of Jon Snow?' Varys asked the room. There was a confused silence, only Tywin seemed to be in the know and he looked highly uncomfortable.

'Ned Stark's bastard? What of him?' Baelish questioned.

'It turns out that he isn't. Jon Snow is the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. During Roberts rebellion we were led to believe that Rhaegar kidnapped her but he didn't. They fell in love and when Lyanna told her father, it fell on deaf ears because men wanted power and to gain power one must go to war. Ned Stark found the babe in Dorne and swore to keep the babe safe. He then shamed himself and claimed the babe as his bastard. Given the coloring of the boy it was easy to disguise him as a Stark' Varys replied. 

There were glares of shock and surprise before Varys opted to continue. 

'He is not the only child of Rhaegar Targaryen who survived. When our Lord Hand sacked the city and Elia's children were killed, she was smuggled out the city and the babe whose skull was smashed by the mountain was the daughter of a butcher' Varys explained. Tywin frowned harder as if this particular detail was not told to him.

'And who pray tell was the one who helped smuggle Rhaenys out of the city?' Tywin asked the Spider shooting him with a vicious glare, his question sounded more like an accusation.

'Stranger things have happened my lord. We all wondered what happened to Ser Barristan Selmy when Robert offered him to be part of his Kingsguard but apparently the man was helping raise Rhaenys in Dorne by Starfall, House Dayne knew of Jon Snow's true lineage' Varys quickly remarked.

'As fascinating as this tale is. I do not see a problem here. Yes they both have a strong claim to the throne but House Targaryen died when King Robert smashed Rhaegar on the battlefield' Baelish commented dryly, Joffery smiled at the mention of his father killing the prince.

'I do not see how the tale of a powerless bastard and a Dornish whore could be a problem.' The tone that Littlefinger portrayed indicated that this was barely a problem to him and only a minor inconvenience but his eyes betrayed his tone, almost as if a gear was turning in his head, an opportunity presenting itself. 

Varys snapped his head towards Littlefinger 'that Dornish whore as you have so elegantly stated has been biding her time and travelling across Westeros and Essos with Selmy as her guard. In her travels she happened to come upon three dragon eggs.' There was a slight scoff of disbelieve from the table that fell flat at the stare of Tywin Lannister who confirmed that this was in fact true.

'Rhaenys then heard of Daenerys and discovered that her uncle Viserys planned on marrying her to the mighty Khal Drogo, a brutal savage horse lord who would do nothing but rape her and mistreat her. Rhaenys then decided that she could not accept this and took a stand, she wanted her family united and safe. So she went to Winterfell to reunite with her brother. She did it during the time of King Roberts arrival in the north when he named Ned Stark as his hand so it was easy for her to blend in to the crowd. She told him who he really was and convinced him that that they needed to go help Daenerys, so he joined her.' Tyrion was quite bemused by the story and he felt a little confused.

'That is not possible' Tyrion grimaced. Everyone then turned their attention to the imp. 'I traveled with Jon Snow to Castle Black, we formed a companionship. I was there for near a moon when he trained to become a ranger of the watch and say his vows.' Varys just smirked, the cocky smile he has when he knows more than the other person.

'But did he actually say the vows. Did you personally see him pledge his life to the Nights Watch Order. He never had any intention of joining the watch my lord. The only reason he went to Castle Black was because he knew Ned Stark would not agree to him going to Pentos, I am sure he wondered if Ned Stark would choose his Best Friend or his Bastard. So he decided to ride with his Uncle Benjen and you to Castle Black. There he met his relative the Maester Aemon Targaryen. As soon as Benjen left to go ranging he rode to white harbor were he met Rhaenys and they sailed towards Pentos' Varys said. 

'They arrived before the wedding and lets just say Viserys wasn't exactly thrilled at the presence of two Targaryens who held more of a birthright than him. Viserys acted compulsively having erratic behavior that mirrored that of his father. They let him be up until one night when Viserys became increasingly violent after finding out that Daenerys was refusing to marry Khal Drogo, he grew so erratic to the point that he almost killed her. Unlucky for him was the fact that Daenerys was growing stronger and more confident in herself due to the presence of Rhaenys and Jon, Daenerys then swiftly stuck a blade in his throat out of self defense.'

Cersei held a light smirk at that, it went without saying what the Mad King use to do to Rhaella was despicable, if Viserys is similar then the poor girl could have suffered under his care for a very long time, even as evil as Cersei is; she is not entirely a monster. Varys then continued with this story.

'Viserys death was a minor victory because Khal Drogo rode into the city with five of his bloodriders. He demanded Daenerys be his bride or he would bring his Khalesar from Vaes Dothrak and burn and pillage the city to its foundations if they were to refuse him. Jon Snow who at the time was but an ill tempered boy drew his sword in anger, the mighty Khal laughed at the small man and assumed it would be easy work but to his surprise Jon Snow struck him down'

'How does a green boy manage to defeat a Dothraki Warrior. The Dothraki are merciless, they fight for sport and braid their hair for each victory. Khal Drogo's hair reached his knees. I saw Jon Snow spar with Theon, Theon managed to get the better of him by spitting in his face' Jaimie remarked.

'I find it funny that you brought that up because that is exactly what Jon did, taking Drogo by surprise and ending him. Barristan and Jon's white direwolf and Rhaenys tiger made quick work of the rest. Word broke out to the Dothraki and 120000 strong rode to Pentos to seek justice for their Khals under their new bloodriders. Jon and Rhaenys managed to lure them into the epicenter of Pentos in a pavilion. Daenerys burnt down the pavilion and walked out with three baby dragon. Two of the dragons clinged to the other two Targaryens and the Khalesar witnessed this. They all bent the knee to the Trigon as they are referred to in Essos, the three headed dragon gods.'

'From there they rode down further east to Qarth riding down with their stallions and claiming fealty. They sailed from Qarth to Astapor, continuing their trek. Rhaenys becoming one of the most adept battle commanders with a sharp mind and an eye for battle, her beauty in no doubt heapless in bounds. Daenerys, the mother of dragons becoming a conqueror in her own right, a queen of the people, violently ruthless to her enemies but a savior to her people. Her beauty and kindness may fool you but she is an idealist with a quick political mind, not only did she bring dragons into the world but she managed to make the unsullied boundlessly loyal to the Trigon. Then there is Jon Snow. Under the tutelage of Ser Barristan he has become a fierce warrior, he has adapted to fight with the grace of Westerosi Knight, the elegance of a sellsword, the discipline of an unsullied and the brutality of a Dothraki. He is the military man, like Daenerys he is an idealist and both of them have made Essos bow to their rule.'

'Of course their biggest advantage besides 120000 bloodriders and 10000 unsullied along 4000 of the Trigon guard, their biggest weapon are the dragons, once as small as Cats they now are the size of buildings growing bigger everyday. When they laid waste to Astapor after the Sons of The Harpy retaliated the 3rd time, they rode on their dragons and turned the city to ash. Now they are all but done conquering Mereen' Varys finished his conclusion.

There was a visible panic in the room, not sure of how to proceed forward. Joffery who looked frightened then decided to speak first.

'Is this true grandfather?' Joffery asked. Tywin glared at the boy with annoyed scowl before responding.

'Its true, Kevan went to confirm it' he responded.

'We can still crush them. My father crushed Rhaegar, I will crush his son' Joffery responded with a cheeky voice. Jaimie resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'My dear nephew you do realize the power they have, they have fire breathing dragons' Tyrion remarked.

'Dragons have not won wars in years, armies do' Cersei stated in defense of her son.

'Yes and even then they are stronger' Tyrion responded.

'Unless we unite all the armies of Westeros' Jaimie suggested, usually Tywin would let out a small smile of pride at his golden boy's quick thinking but he scowled.

'We might not need to Ser Jaimie' Baelish commented. Everyone looked at him curiously.

'Why is that?' Jaimie asked.

'The Targaryens have made Essos their home. They will not bother us. Also if they had this power why didn't they attack us already?' Baelish asked.

'It is because of the Starks, Jon Snow would not attack the family he grew up with, Robb Stark was his best friend to my knowledge, so I assume he would not want to claim his crown for his brother was King In The North but things have changed because most of the Starks are dead or missing which means nothing can stop them now from coming here' Tywin responded.

There was a lack of response from the room and Tywin grew frustrated

‘If the Targaryen savages decide to cross our shores then we will simply unite all the forces of the realm and crush them’ Cersei finally stated after the silence that had ensued, her tone was more to please father than to be helpful, always trying to show that she is a strong lioness.

‘The queen is right, surely all the seven kingdoms will answer the calls to the rightful King’ Pycelle mimed in his irritating voice. Tyrion grimaced knowing it would never be that simple.

‘Then it is settled then, if those savages come we will gather our armies and crush them. This meeting bores me, I declare this council session over’ Joffery stammered out. He stood up expecting others to follow suit but everyone remained seated and waited for the real man in charge to dismiss them. Tywin glared at Joffery and there appeared to be a tense standoff between the two, Joffery to his credit looked a bit reprieved under the mighty lion’s glare and it almost seemed as if he was about to sit back down.

‘The king is right. All of you are dismissed’ Tywin finally muttered putting the idiot king out of his misery. They all stood one by one and Tyrion was the last to exit before he heard his father call out ‘not you.’

Tyrion shared a worried glance with Jaimie and Cersei who definitely wanted to be a part of the discussion about to be had.

Tyrion went forward and sat closer to his father. He resisted the urge to pour himself some wine. He refused to drink as of late what with his wife and lover despising him. To his surprise his father grabbed the goblet and poured the wine for him.

‘How is Shae handling your new found marriage to Sansa Stark?’ Tywin asked, his tone portraying no emotion whatsoever. A look of horror washed over Tyrion. A feeling of crippling nausea drowning him, the woman he loved would be hanged by days end today.

‘I did warn you what would happen the next time I found a whore in your presence and yet here you are, disobeying my order’ Tywin grimaced at Tyrion as if he were the worst creature to ever set foot on the earth. More silence ensued; Tyrion looked towards the table where he saw the forks and knives laid there. If he were quick enough he could end Tywin and run to grab Shae and head on a boat east and never return.

‘Well? Do you have nothing to say in your defense?’ he questioned him in that all too familiar tone of loathing.

‘I imagine that any defense I make is mute to the punishment you are probably going to initiate’ Tyrion responded, he was impressed by his tone given his fear.

His father then did something that surprised him, he laughed. It was not a laugh per say more of slight grunt of humor; nevertheless this was the first time that Tyrion had ever heard his father laugh in his presence.

‘I am not going to execute your whore, in fact I am not going to punish you in any way of the sort’ Tywin responded whilst sipping his wine. Tyrion was bemused with shock, not sure how to react to his father’s mercy.

‘Forgive me father I never took you for merciful’ Tyrion commented dryly.

‘We have all been making mistakes. Joffery’s mistake was executing Ned Stark instead of sending him to the wall. Cersei’s mistake was not being able to keep him in line. Your mistake was your usual whoring and mine was not being cautious with the Starks’ he said looking out the window.

Tyrion paused for a brief moment when he caught Tywin’s stare truly understanding the purpose of this meeting.

‘You want me to help you?’ Tyrion asked in disbelief. Tywin nodded. His father was always treating him like a nuisance, only when he named him acting hand was when his father treated him with the respect of his station. Although even after his tenure as acting hand when he managed to somewhat keep things together, his father still mistreated him.

‘After the red wedding you chided me for killing all the Starks instead of keeping them as prisoners. You said the north will remember. Jon Snow is from the north and when someone reaches out to him, he will take his vengeance here. I did not heed your advice because I assumed you were being a sentimental fool as you always were’ Tywin said sternly before taking another sip before he continued.

‘But I was wrong. Whilst I would like to rely on the council of the people who were just in this room, they are not as smart as me….or you. I can’t do it all by myself. Your mind could be a weapon that could be most useful to me. Help me in this and I will turn a blind eye to your whore. I might even have Cersei raise her up as a lady of the court.’ Tywin released his hand insisting Tyrion shake it, Tyrion who was still caught in the fact that his father just complimented him for the first time ever, decided to shake his hand.

They sat there for a few moments staring at the table pieces on how to combat a possible threat of a Targaryen invasion.

‘I have a couple of suggestions Father’ Tyrion commented. Tywin nodded for him to proceed while he feasted on lamb pie.

‘First order of business is releasing Jaimie from the Kingsguard’ Tyrion suggested.

Tywin had a look of shock on his face for only the briefest moment.

‘I told Jaimie to step down and he refused me’ Tywin responded.

‘You mean you allowed him to refuse you' Tyrion corrected 'Nevertheless you will have Joffery remove him by a King’s decree. Jaimie will take over as Lord of the West as you groomed him to be and he will be in charge of the forces. He is way more experienced in military matters than I am and given how Robb Stark managed to defeat you in battle numerous times, I reckon he might edge you’

‘You would let your brother take your opportunity to be Warden of the West?’ Tywin asked, his tone bordering on impressed.

‘For the legacy of the family yes. The other thing we have to consider are the Stark heirs.’ He said.

‘We have Sansa, her marriage to you keeping her tied to us. Bran Stark reportedly went beyond the wall with the children of House Reed. The Boltons managed to find Rickon Stark. I will petition them to bring him here unharmed. Robb Stark is currently at Castle Black with his mother. Roose Bolton has sent his men to capture them.’ Tywin replied.

‘Good we will work from there. If we can keep the Starks with us it may deter the Trigon for now’ Tyrion remarked. 'Also we need to start treating Sansa gently. Annulling our marriage and promising her to a more handsome suitor might deter her from her constant glum mood. Perhaps Jaimie. The sooner we win her over the easier it would be to negotiate with the Targaryens.

**Trigon Throne in Mereen **

‘It might be a trap’ Ser Barristan uttered rather dryly.

‘If it is then we will lay waste to Castle Black’ Rhaenys responded as she sharpened her blade. Jon was staring out the window, hearing about his family for the first time in years. He had been so focused on conquering Mereen that they had just slipped his mind. Robb was alive but his family had been all but slaughtered, his men were slain. Sansa was a hostage of the Lannisters, Rickon as well given Robb’s suspicions that he referred to in his ravens. Arya was in the wind along with Bran.

‘My Sultan If you are deciding to make a move on Westeros perhaps forming alliances would be preferable. If you can get great houses to support you then there is no need for bloodshed’ Ser Barristan addressed Rhaenys.

‘My good Ser we don’t need allies. Bloodshed is inevitable. Even if we decided to stay here do you honestly think Tywin would let us be. Our armies can crush them with ease. Not to mention our dragons’ Rhaenys responded with no hint of emotion. Jon could see through her though, recently they had laid waste to Astapor and Yunkai after the Sons of the Harpy planned an ambush attack. Despite their attempts to integrate them into a new system, they kept betraying them.

Barristan and Jorah pleaded the three of them for restraint but three attacks from the former slavers was enough. Mercy is only given once. Dany led the charge with Rhaenys and I by her side as we put the city to the torch.

Barristan who had arrived with Ser Jorah to the massacre was visibly horrified to find a city being burnt down. To see Dothraki warriors pillage men who might have been innocent or otherwise. His disgust hurt Rhaenys the most given their close kinship. He had raised and mentored him but Rhaenys and Dany made a promise to each other to never restrain themselves, mercy is only given to the good and innocent. The more Barristan called out their ruthlessness the more Rhaenys would defend herself

Rhaenys reacted harshly to his condemnation and would often act more cruel to spite him.

‘And what alliances can be made?’ Dany asked in place of Rhaenys. Sensing a fight was going to break out. ‘Our strength made Essos heal. It will do the same in Westeros. Unless you hesitation is stemming from us attacking your home country.’

Barristan seemed to shudder but had no argument to reply with.

‘Your graces are you seriously considering conquering Westeros. You are all happy here ruling Mereen’ Daario asked all three of them but his eyes solely planted on him.

‘Aye we are. Gather the fleet’ Jon replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 : Electric Boogaloo..
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading

**King & Queens Chamber**

Jon was walking to his personal chambers when he opened the door he was surprised when he saw Ser Barristan standing there with a concerned look on his face. He let out a small sigh given that a part of him wants to sleep.

‘You know Ser Barristan just a moon ago Daario Naharis snuck in this chamber in an attempt to seduce the Queen and bed her. I hope you are not trying to do the same with me’ Jon stated with sly hint of humor.

The old knight just smiled ‘of course not your grace.’

‘Good. I would hate to have to brand the word “whore” on your buttocks; it’s a rather excessive punishment. Although I must admit hearing Daario shriek like a pig is a memory I will forever hold close to my heart’ Jon laughed. The old knight gave a slight grin, he wasn't a fan of the sellsword.

‘What brings you here at this late hour?’ Jon asked as he removed his boots and let out the small rocks and dust that had gathered inside.

‘Did you manage to gather the fleet?’ he asked in response. Jon scrunched his head puzzled at the question.

‘Word has been sent. Our counselor in Volantis is transporting four hundred ships. The other ships that we took from the wise masters should be enough to transport us’ Jon replied as he changed into his night shirt.

‘So we will have enough to go to Westeros then?’ the knight questioned even further.

‘Aye we will have enough to carry us, to carry our weapons and to carry enough grain for a few moons. All of this information I could have given you tomorrow so again I ask why are you here?’ Jon asked slightly losing his patience.

‘Your grace I worry about your wife and your sister. In every battle they grow more ruthless and bloodthirsty.' Jon rolled his eyes preparing himself for another of the old mans rants. 'Yes you may have successfully conquered Essos and removed slavery but are the deaths of those millions worth it’ he pointed out trying to make a point.

‘They are worth it Ser Barristan because now no child will ever know what it is like to be sold. We liberated Mereen. Are the deaths horrible? Yes. And if there were a peaceful way would we have done it that way? Yes. But those are questions of morality and this world is far too cruel for that. No one writes bards about the merciful and though I am not looking to be in any songs, we need them to remember what happened when the Trigon came to Essos’ Jon stated hoping Barristan would stop trying to spread his new found pacifism.

‘If you want to conquer Westeros so that you can liberate them then…’ Barristan was about to continue but Jon cut him off.

‘We are not going to Westeros to liberate them, we are going to Westeros to seek justice and claim what is ours with Fire and Blood. I think it is time you get with that program. I appreciate your concern to do things peacefully but our enemies don't speak that language’ Jon said whilst using his Kingly voice.

‘Of course your grace. If you would excuse me’ Barristan said disappointingly. He was nearing the door when Jon spoke up again.

‘Oh Ser Barristan the next time you have an issue that is of utmost importance, instead of undermining my equals who have helped me thus far, you will address it to Dany, Rhaenys and I. They are not just my wife and my sister but your Queen and Sultan. You seeking me alone makes me wonder if you thought you could manipulate me by myself’ Jon’s voice was rising to that of a threat.

‘No your grace, I am just an old man who despises bloodshed just as you do. The Queen and Sultan hold no love for Westeros. I never meant any disrespect’ Barristan said apologetically.

‘I know Ser. I am sending Robb a raven telling him we mean to sail for Dragonstone. So at the very least that is one ally’ the knight smiled slightly before making his exist.

Jon walked into the connecting room and the moment he entered a little boy with silver curly and grey eyes crawled to him.

‘Father!’ he screamed with joy.

Jon smiled and lifted up the two year old boy.

‘My my, someone is awfully happy to see me. Are you excited for your third name day tomorrow hey?’ Jon asked as he nuzzled his son with light kisses. Little Robb returned the kisses with an embarrassed chuckle.

‘You get me a gift?’ he asked, showing his true intentions as to why he clumsily ran to him.

‘I don’t know but even if I did get a gift. I wouldn’t give it to you today. You have to wait and find out’ Jon answered him as he sat him down in his lap. Robb let out an irritated huff that made him look more adorable, realizing that his plan of getting his gift early was falling apart.

‘Mama say I must share gift with Aya?’ Robb asked obviously not happy with that caveat.

‘Yes you have to share your gift with Arya. She is your twin and it is her name day as well’ Jon said gently but sternly.

‘Ziry daor ñuha idaña’ (She is not my twin) he said in childish valyrian.

‘Hen rhinka issa. Issa aōha idaña Se ao lanta jurnegon keskydoso’ (of course she is. She is your twin and you two look exactly the same). ‘Zirȳla laesi se zirȳla ōghar issi daor keskydoso hae ao iā Rhaenerya yn besides bona ao jurnegon keskydoso’ (Her eyes maybe purple and her hair maybe black but you look exactly the same. Your older sister Rhaenerya has the same hair and eyes as you but her face is completely different. Do you understand?’)

‘Kessa Papa’ was all the boy said. He knew Arya was close by because unlike her twin brother and her older sister, she struggled with high valyrian but she acclimated to the common tongue quite easily, not that Jon held any ire, the twins were only reaching their third name day. Robb would speak high valyrian when he wanted to mock her and Arya knew it.

When he walked further into the room he saw his eldest Rhaenerya of five who was getting her braids removed by her mother. Arya was playing a hand clapping game with her Aunt Rhaenys. The woman smiled at him when he entered the room.

‘Robb we were planning your wedding’ Rhaenrya said.

‘What is a wedding?’ Robb asked.

‘It is what Father and Mother did when they married. You need to have a wedding when you marry someone you love’ Rhaenerya said rather excitedly.

‘Who am I marrying?’ Robb asked again, looking fearfully. He always fell for his older sister’s traps.

‘Aunt Rhaenys of course’ Rhaenerya said like it’s a common fact. Rhaenys stared at Rhaenrya curiously wondering what she was talking about.

‘Why?’ his son asked mortified.

‘Father married mother and she is his aunt so you will marry your aunt’ Rhaenrya said cheekily. Dany looked behind but Jon could see she was trying to hold back a laugh.

‘Alright I think it is time for bed’ Jon said.

‘I don’t want to marry her. I don’t want to marry anyone’ Robb cried but Dany grabbed his tiny hand and walked him to his bed.

'Why don't you want to marry me? Do you think I am ugly?' Rhaenys asked in a playful tone. Robb looked horrified at the prospect of upsetting her so he quickly changed his tune.

'No you pretty' Robb said as Dany carried him away.

Rhaenys and Dany kissed the children goodnight and the three of them walked into his and Dany’s solar.

‘I had an interesting chat with Ser Barristan’ Jon stated dryly. Dany held an annoyed look whilst lying on the bed, Rhaenys who was sipping her wine sitting on the desk just rolled her eyes.

‘Let me guess, he is concerned about us marching into Westeros with foreign savages and he is scared that we will lay waste to cities. He wants us to consider entering into alliances with great houses’ Rhaenys quipped.

Jon nodded in agreement, impressed at his sisters intuition.

‘Maybe he has a point’ Dany remarked. Rhaenys looked at her skeptically.

‘You think he has a point?’ Rhaenys mimed ‘Need I remind you the last time we listened to his advice when it came to the Sons Of The Harpy.’

Dany huffed ‘You don’t have to remind me my memory is very clear.’

‘Evidently it isn’t. He advised us to grant them an adjusting period of five years in the interest of keeping the peace. He used Aerys as a means of keeping us checked and when we listened to him, you saw what happened next. Those monsters took advantage and ambushed us. Rhaenrya was almost taken. The scar on her arm could have been a lot worse.’

At the mention of her daughter Dany snapped.

‘You think I don’t remember that! I do Rhaenys and I remember what happened next. I remember losing myself in my rage, we all did. But I also remembered the screams of the innocent and whilst I do not regret my actions that day because they were just, I will not ignore logical council’ Dany said as she put down the cup of wine and lay further in the bed.

‘Brother you are awfully quiet on this one. Is it futile to assume you agree with me’ Rhaenys said as she turned her attention to him.

‘Dany is right in us heeding council Rhaenys. I am not saying we should look for alliances but when we go to Westeros we should give them one chance and only one to bend the knee or die, I know you want revenge but it won’t be as satisfying as you think. The Lannisters are the ones who deserve our ire’ he finally spoke up.

Rhaenys sighed and let out a little laugh ‘I know. I just don’t want things to return to how they use to be. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one who remembers were we started.’

‘Oh I remember how we started’ Jon remarked.

_‘Let me give you some advice bastard. Never forget what you are the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor so it may never be used to hurt you’ the dwarf remarked. The music in the Winterfell hall was brimming loud. A ceremony that Jon was not allowed attending given his status. He felt a surge of anger at the Lannister man’s statement. How dare he._

_‘The hell you know about being a bastard’ Jon asked angrily. A part of him was embarrassed in himself for giving in to his anger. He really did sound like a green boy. The dwarf looked at Jon with pity before taking in a swig of his drink._

_‘All dwarves are bastards in their father’s eyes’ Tyrion drunkenly stated out. Jon watched him waddle away before lifting up his sparring sword._

_‘He is wrong you know’ a female voice stated in the background behind the practice dummy. Jon raised his sparring sword and cursed himself not having an adequate weapon to defend himself._

_At first he thought it was a wildling but how would a wildling enter the castle walls without being detected. The woman in question came forward and to Jon’s surprise Ghost was licking her hand affectionately._

_‘Your pet here is quite lovely. I think he sensed your Valyrian blood in me’ the girl remarked. When she stepped closer and unfurled her cloak, he began to see her quickly. The girl had purple eyes and her skin was caramel, she was Dornish. She was hauntingly beautiful yet she felt familiar. Jon felt a tingle inside him, the same one he got when he knew Arya was around._

_‘My name is Rhaenys Targaryen and I believe that you are my brother’ the girl said._

_The next couple of days came in as a whirlwind of emotions to him. Jon not only found out who his mother was but also found out that he is the heir to the iron throne. Rhaenys would wander around the castle in secret with a cloak, not drawing too much attention to herself. Her helpful companion Ser Barristan the bold latching on to her side. Jon wanted to confront his f… Lord Stark to figure out what was going on but Rhaenys discouraged him._

_‘You can’t do that Jon. You can’t trust him’ Rhaenys muttered out desperately._

_‘Why? You said it yourself; he did this to protect me. If I discuss it with him then maybe he can help us. He would send us men to go help our aunt. I would no longer be the bastard of Winterfell. Gods Catelyn would stop treating me like I am a monster….’ Jon paced in his chambers excitedly but Rhaenys cut him off, anger rising in her face._

_‘Are you mad? I always thought my father a fool for falling in love with a betrothed women and leaving us to die but it seems you truly are his son. Just as fucking stupid’ Rhaenys stated harshly. Jon just stared at her with a puppy grey eyed look on his face, returning to his somber state._

_Barristan gave Rhaenys a reprimanding look, in which she then took a deep breath._

_‘Forgive me Jon. I let my temper get the better of me. I didn't mean that’ Rhaenys apologized._

_‘It is quite alright’ Jon responded, knowing that was the perfect response to highborn people when they lashed out at him unnecessarily._

_‘No it is not. I have been alone for quite some time but now that I have gotten a third of my family back. I can’t risk losing them’ she said as she sat down on the bed._

_‘Jon I know you have lived a hard life but you have not lived the life of a Targaryen. I managed to fake my death and hide myself in Dorne but Daenerys and Viserys weren’t so lucky. They were hunted like dogs merely for existing. and the same men who hunted her for dead are the same men who just went out hunting with your brothers’ she took a breath._

_‘I know you love Ned Stark and you see him as a father and I am grateful to him for keeping you alive. BUT you can’t trust him Jon. Yes he raised you and protected you but he also left you to be scorned and mistreated by people. You are the rightful King of Westeros and instead of being honor bound by supporting your claim, he supports the man who killed our father’ tears started dripping from Rhaenys face. Jon wanted to dab them away_

_‘Not only does he support him Jon, he calls him his best friend. Now he is going to serve as his hand instead of serving you. He is going to serve a King that loves being a drunkard and that loves whoring. He is supporting a man who smiled when he found out that my mother had been raped and murdered, a man who grinned when our brother’s smashed skull was presented in front of him... And yet while he is supporting that King, what does he do with the rightful King. He raises the rightful king as a bastard. Neglects him and lets his wife mistreat him but lets him play with his children to slightly ease his guilt. Not only that, he is sending you to Castle Black. Were there are only thieves and rapists manning the wall. He knows that if you take the black, should the truth ever come out. You would have vowed your life to the watch and if you dare stake your claim then he can kill you and justify it with his honor.’_

_Jon slightly shuddered but Rhaenys was not finished._

_‘Ned Stark is not an evil man. I doubt he is but he is still just a man. Never forget that he lost all of his family except his one brother to the Targaryens. And make no mistake to him you will always be a Targaryen to him no matter the promises he made to your mother. Yes he vowed to keep you safe but given your life, a part of me suspects that he is trying to punish House Targaryen.’ _

_‘What do you want me to?’ Jon asked with his voice hoarse._

_‘Go to Castle Black. Wait there for a week, long enough for you to get to know our Uncle Aemon who is dying to meet you and it will be long enough for Benjen Stark to go out ranging again. I will be waiting for you by shadow tower and we will ride for white harbor’_

_Jon could only nod, unsure as to when his life became so uncertain._

_Rhaenys glared at him ‘Come here’ she said before hugging him fiercely. Jon let go and he saw Rhaenys smiling at him 'I lost my little brother once, I am glad I still have you.'_

_As Jon walked out of Bran's chambers leaving the crippled boy with his mother as she prayed over his body that had fallen from the top of the castle. He heard her call out his name_

_‘Jon’ she said hoarsely._

_‘Lady Stark’ he responded._

_‘It should have been you’ Catelyn said with hate filled in her eyes. Jon just looked at her with bare eyes, a part of him felt tempted to tell her who he really was and that her hatred was misplaced but a part of him made a realization that Rhaenys was right. _

_‘_

_Sansa can have her needles’ Arya said as she hugged him fiercely for they would be parted for a long time._

_‘I am going to miss you’ Jon said._

_‘Don’t worry in a few years I will come to Castle Black’ she said as hope filled her eyes._

_‘I am not going to Castle Black Arya. I am heading East’ Jon said as he kissed her. Arya looked at him curiously but ever the loyal sister she just nodded resolutely._

_‘If anyone asks me then you are at Castle Black. We can always share our wolf dreams again’ she smiled and he beamed back._

_‘Next time I see you, you will be all in black’ Robb said with a smug smile._

_‘And red’ Jon whispered._

_‘What’s that?’ he inquired._

_‘Nothing. I was just talking about how it was always my color’ Jon simply replied. Robb raised his brow at that comment before petting Jon’s stead._

_‘Farewell Stark’ Jon said._

_‘And you Snow’ Robb replied with a sadness seeping in his voice. The two boys hugged before Jon jumped on his horse_

_‘Is my mother alive?’ Jon asked hoping that he will divulge everything here and now, hoping that Ned Stark wouldn’t condemn him to the wall. Hoping that he was not being punished for being a Targaryen as Rhaenys had mentioned._

_At the mention of his mother, Ned winced feeling uncomfortable at the memory of his sister._

_‘The next time I see you we will talk about your mother mmm’ Ned said before riding away. Jon sighed and turned his head in a pained fashion. With that the part of him that felt that he was Ned Stark’s son died. _

_‘Your awfully quiet bastard’ Tyrion commented, trying to get a rise out of him but Jon would not give him the satisfaction._

_‘I am always quiet’ Jon sighed heavily before turning his eyes on the new recruits, rapists and thieves, Tyrion caught his eye before smiling._

_‘Not fond of your knew brothers in black. Rapists and thieves. Some of them were given a choice castration or the wall. Most would choose the knife’ Tyrion smiled ‘Sad stories for the lot of them. What is your story bastard besides being a bastard boy with nothing to inherit?’ He peeled his eyes at him still trying to get a reaction to lash out at him._

_‘My story is quite sad my lord. Though not as sad as yours’ Jon said but his eyes never left Tyrion._

_‘Oh? And you know my story Jon Snow?’ Tyrion asked with a curious look. Jon’s assessment proved correct given he used Jon’s name and not “bastard”_

_‘I do my lord. People hate you for being something you can’t control so you try to show them up. You flaunt your humor and intelligence to show that it doesn’t hurt you but it does. You have sadness in your eyes and if there is one thing I know my lord. It Is sadness. I would pity you but given your constant attempts to rile me up to feel your resentment you are no different than all the others that mock you, you are no better’ Jon said. Tyrion’s face broke into one of shock and sadness before the imp smiled at him again._

_‘Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye Lord Snow’ Tyrion remarked._

_‘I hear you’re a learned man. Twice as learned as the most intelligent maesters’ Jon stated._

_‘I read a lot if that is what you are asking. What of it?’ Tyrion asked._

_‘I want you to tell me everything you know about the Dothraki. Their culture, their ways and more importantly how they can be defeated.’_

_‘So he did it because of a prophecy? My father caused all this havoc over that? Seriously?’ Jon asked angrily. Maester Aemon just smiled in return._

_‘War was inevitable Jaehaerys’ the old man retorted. ‘Speaking of war, open that drawer on the left.’_

_Jon complied and he found two swords wrapped in linen. Jon marveled at the design of red and black with dragon carvings. One was slightly bigger than the one but they felt light in his touch. Valyrian steel Jon gasped._

_‘Maester Aemon I can’t’ Jon remarked._

_‘Yes you can my child. Those two blades are Blackfyre and Dark Sister. They belong with the male heir of House Targaryen’ Aemon stated proudly._

_‘Sad to see you go Lannister’ Jon said as he watched Tyrion piss off the wall._

_‘And you Snow. Though I won’t miss your incessant questioning about the Dothraki ways, if I didn’t know any better I would make a presumption that you mean to rule over them’ Tyrion jested._

_Jon smiled slightly ‘maybe I plan on killing all their Khals in the hopes that the blood riders bow to me’ Jon said with a dark voice. Tyrion eyed him curiously._

_‘I notice you still haven’t worn your Nights Watch armor or cloak. Why is that?’ Tyrion asked._

_‘I haven’t said the vows yet’ Jon responded as if it were a case of honor._

_‘Ah yes. I look forward to our reunion Lord Snow. Hopefully you will be skilled enough to use those expensive blades that men would offer castles for’ the imp said as he walked away._

_‘As do I’ Jon stated ominously._

_‘Jon I don’t think I can convince them’ the fat man muttered._

_‘I know you can Sam. You will have Maester Aemon and Grenn and Ed and Pyp’ Jon remarked ‘I am not saying you should go out and make the treaty to the wildlings because you will be dead if you tried but plant seeds of logic into the men of the watch. Convince them to ally with wildlings. Do it slowly and quietly’ Jon stated firmly._

_‘What if it doesn’t work?’ he asked._

_‘It will. Till we see each other again Tarly’ Jon said as he hugged Sam._

_‘So are you ready to meet our family?’ she asked with a bright smile on her face._

_‘I am. I have something for you’ Jon said with a smile. He handed over the blade to her and Rhaenys smiled with her eyes wide with excitement._

_‘This is Dark Sister. Jon Thank you’ she said as she hugged him tightly._

_‘You were right about Lord Stark. He kept his oath to my mother but he would never support a Targaryen.’_

_'I know thats why we have to look out for one another. If we look back we are lost.' _

**Castle Black**

Robb stood on top stationed on the wall watching the hill on the other side. To think that somewhere out there Bran and Uncle Benjen are freezing surrounded by enemies both known and unknown. He should have brought them with him before he decided to march on Tywin Lannister.

There are a lot of things he should have done differently. Perhaps he wasn’t suited to be King, not that he asked for it, now the man he thought as his bastard brother who is lower than him is the king.

His melancholy was broken by the footsteps of his mother approaching.

‘You have been spending a lot of time up here’ she remarked. Robb only lifted his head to nod in agreement.

‘I still don’t think aligning with the Targaryens is our best course forward’ she continued much to Robb’s annoyance.

‘Are you saying that to help me or to help yourself?’ Robb asked. He didn’t have to look at her to know that she was probably glaring at him in shock.

‘What do you mean?’ she replied by asking.

‘Oh come off it mother. If you are not able to address it with me now what will happen when we meet them?’ he questioned her.

‘What do you want me to say Robb?’ she said, she sounded tired and drained.

‘I don’t know. That is between Jon and you. I pray that Jon is still the same humble man he once was’ he replied.

‘We can still head to the Vale. I am sure we can convince them to our cause’ she suggested.

‘No. Jon is our best hope…’ Robb stated but he was cut off when a small boy named Olly informed them that they had visitors. Robb shared a suspicious look with his mother before walking down the shaft that rolled them down to the ground.

When they arrived to the ground they saw thirty armored knights. One flag was waved for truce and the other was a banner with a rose, the Tyrells.

A handsome man stood in front with his horse. He had a cocky smile and curly brown hair.

‘The King in the North’ he said as he studied him ‘you look like you have seen better days Lord Stark.’

‘And who might you be?’ Robb asked as he held tightly on his sword. Greywind growled making the other nights grab the hilt of their swords nervously. The handsome man held out his hand to tell his men to be steady before smiling back at Robb.

‘An ally hopefully, given these strange times then one can always hope for an ally... Lord Stark you have come to my attention. I would like you to journey with us to Dragonstone’ he said in reply.

‘I am not going anywhere with a stranger’ Robb said as he puffed out his chest, he had been yearning for an outlet and if he were to die then he will slay a couple of southerners before he joins the old gods. The man just smiled in return obviously intrigued by the northerner.

‘My name is Garlan Tyrell. I was sent here on behalf of my family to form an alliance with the Targaryens. You are rather close with one of them. Dragonstone is where they will be heading so hopefully on our way there you can hear me out’ Garlan replied hoping to calm him down. ‘Or you could stay here. My scouts tell me that they saw a thousand Bolton men marching for the wall coming to claim your head. The choice is yours Lord Stark.’

Robb stared at his mother trying to gauge her reaction but even she seemed at a loss for words. Robb sheathed back his sword and ordered Greywind to stand down.

‘Good. You best get packing. I am not in the mood to fight any Boltons’ Garlan remarked.

**Rose Garden**

‘Did she board the ship?’ Olenna asked her stewardess.

‘Yes my lady’ the stewardess responded.

‘Tomorrow after I depart are you sure you know what to do?’ Olenna questioned not entirely trusting the competence of the young lady.

‘I will claim that Lady Margaery was taken by some bandits’ she responded.

‘Good now off with you’ Olenna retailed.

The gamble that she was playing was dangerous but she would not let herself be on the losing side.

**The Imps lair**

He sat there finalizing the plans that he had with his father. Preparing for every possible eventuality. Jaimie and Cersei came barging in, both looking at him curiously.

‘Beloved siblings to what do I owe this pleasure’ Tyrion shouted joyously much to Cersei's annoyance.

‘I was just kicked off the Kingsguard and father said I should come talk to you’ Jaimie said looking somberly at Tyrion.

‘Yes you will be taking your place as Warden of the West due to the changes arising throughout the country and you will be strategically using our troops to strengthen our hold on the crown to defend us on the impending Targaryen invasion’ Tyrion said nonchalantly as he laid down a book.

‘And what strategy is that dear brother?’ Cersei asked with slight vitriol hitting her tone, obviously not wanting Jaimie separated from her side.

‘Well the Lannister army is currently eighty thousand strong. We have twenty thousand arming us in the city currently. Sixty Thousand are stationed in the Westerlands. Ride to the Rock and Petition that every man older than ten joins the troops. That will bring our numbers back to Seventy Thousand at least. You will then send twenty thousand men under the command of uncle Gerrion to the north. He will demand that Rickon Stark be put under our custody unharmed’ Tyrion said resolutely.

‘I thought we were allied with Boltons’ Jaimie stated.

‘Yes but Roose Bolton is under the impression that he is a thousand miles away and untouchable. Hence the army. Bronn will be riding to the Reach with twenty thousand men to go capture Willas Tyrell and to appoint Randyl Tarly as the acting Warden by order of the crown. if he can circumvent Olenna and manager to steal some of her forces away from her rule then House Tarly may become the Wardens of the Reach’ Tyrion replied as he sipped his wine. A look of confusion hit the two siblings wondering why the Tyrells who are their major allies are being attacked.

‘Oh that’s right. Did I forget to mention that Olenna snuck Margaery out of the city and that she herself just left? I never would have known were it not for Varys. Thank the gods for that castrated genius. I should probably stop with the penis jokes, there are quite lazy if I am being honest with myself’ Tyrion smirked.

‘Margaery would have been queen and Olenna turned that down to leave? Impossible’ Cersei grimaced but Tyrion could see the flitters of joy of her not having to deal with the “Highgarden Whore” as she eloquently described her in the past.

‘Well evidently she found out about the looming Targaryen threat and decided not to be on the losing side. That coupled with the fact that Joffery made Margaery’s maids spar with axes to the death because they put too much perfume on Margaery and it made him sneeze like a girl, to which both girls giggled. Joffery being Joffery then demanded satisfaction for his embarrassment and let’s just say that was the final straw for Margaery.’

‘That fucking idiot of a child’ Jaimie growled. Cersei scowled not really enjoying the fact that her baby daddy just bad mouthed their first born.

‘That is exactly what father said but not about that. About him causing the Tyrells leaving. The good news is we have Ser Loras who will be filling you up with a babe soon enough, we even have Mace Tyrell. The bad news is we lost Margaery, I think Olenna knew we were on to her so she decided to pick who was most valuable to her. She has two other grandsons so Margaery was the obvious choice. Which even makes it more pressing that Bronn secures Highgarden and Willas Tyrell. Only the gods know where Garlan is.’

‘I guess that seems so. What about the rest of the thirty thousand?’ Jaimie asked.

‘You will take fifteen thousand men as a household guard to Dorne’ Tyrion stated firmly.

‘Dorne has never been conquered. I doubt fifteen thousand men will do the job brother’ Jaimie replied.

‘You are not going there to conquer. You are going there to retrieve Myrcella. Oberyn and Doran have already agreed to it.’ Cersei’s face lit up with excitement at the mention of her daughter coming home.

‘What is the catch?’ Jamie asked.

‘We hand over the Mountain for a trial in Dorne and….’ Tyrion hesitated slightly to what was to be said next.

‘And?’ Jaimie asked.

‘Given the Tyrell situation. I offered for Arianne Martell to be queen but Joffery’s reputation has spread so Doran refused the offer. So I gave him the next best thing… You’ Tyrion stated.

Cersei was visibly twitching with rage but she did her best to conceal it.

‘Why would the Martell man offer up his prize asset to me?’ Jaimie asked.

‘As Warden of the West, you control the biggest military force in Westeros. No man can deny that’ Tyrion quipped. 'Besides if the rumors are true about Arianne then you are one lucky man.' Jamie tried his best not to look at his sister who had pained look on her face. Tyrion just smiled at the both of them before breaking the awkward silence.

‘The rest of the forces will be sailing from Lannisport with the Greyjoy fleet to Dragonstone’ Tyrion stated ‘Balon, Euron and Victarion are all dead. Yara Greyjoy one upped them and killed them all. Yara now sits the salt throne with the biggest armada in Westeros. She has offered her fleet in the wars to come’

‘In exchange for?’ Jaimie asked.

‘Marriage to our King Joffery. It appears that our Greyjoy Queen doesn’t much care for rumors for so long as she is queen. I would imagine that she would be fucking him instead of him fucking her' there was a silent pause before Tyrion continued 'The fleet will ship the remaining fifteen thousand to dragonstone under uncle Kevans command. The Targaryens will deploy there and we could use the islands defenses to our advantage to ambush them. Stannis Baratheon sailed with his contingent to Braavos’ Tyrion said wistfully whilst looking on the map.

‘You really have thought all of this through’ Jaimie commented.

‘I have. You better get going while the seas are with us.’

Jaimie nodded at Tyrion before excusing himself.

‘Why would you bring Myrcella back?’ Cersei questioned after some time, her rage still evident at her lover leaving her.

‘Because we will need her. Rickon Stark is reaching that wondrous age were anything with teats is appealing’ Tyrion said with a smirk.

Cersei held back the urge to smack him before asking.

‘What of her betrothed Trystane? Why would Doran just leave him be?’

**Trigon Throne in Mereen**

‘Marriage?’ Dany asked with a face filled with amusement as she addressed her two Dornish cousins.

‘Yes my Queen. I would be happy to stand by your side as your husband’ Quentyn stated with a smile.

‘I am afraid I have to decline. I am already married’ Dany said gesturing to Jon who was sitting in between the two of us as they looked at the two brothers below the stairs.

‘Aegon the conqueror had two wives why doesn’t the same apply to the mother of dragons’ he said with a wink.

At that moment Rhaegal dropped out of the sky his blue wings cascading to the side of the building.

‘I would be careful with how you speak to my wife. Lest you find yourself dead in my kingdom’ Jon growled. Quentyn looked through the slants in the window watching as the blue dragon bared its wings outside roaring, enhancing Jon’s threat.

‘Forgive me… my king. We also have another alternative. My little brother Trystane is unmarried. We hear that you are unmarried cousin. Trystane would be a good match for you’ Quentyn suggested.

Rhaenys was about to laugh him out of the room but Ser Barristan stepped in.

‘Give us some time to consider it. Tomorrow we sail for Dragonstone. It will give us time to mull over your proposal to our Sultan’ Barristan suggested. Rhaenys felt like attacking Ser Barristan at that moment. Dany saw her twitching out of the corner of her eye and ordered Missandei to let her cousins leave.

‘You must be tired my lords. Food and baths have been drawn for you. If you follow me’ Missandei suggested to which they both followed.

‘I am not marrying him. You can all burn in the seven hells if you think I will’ Rhaenys said after they left as her rage whipped through.

‘We never said that you have to Rhae’ Jon said softly.

‘Your grace an alliance with Dorne may be preferable if…’ Barristan was immediately cut off when her tiger lunged at him baring her fangs at him as Barristan looked at her sweet baby in fear.

‘I am sorry Ser Barristan you must have forgotten that I am your Sultan which means that I am both hand to the King and Queen. Who I marry is my business. If you have a problem with that then you can address Elia here. You have been undermining my position for quite some time now’ she stated plainly.

Her tiger in response kept growling, releasing spittles of saliva on the knight’s armor.

‘Forgive me Sultan. For speaking out of turn’ Barristan responded. Dany watched on with a smirk bursting through her face, Jon who never enjoys it when either Targaryen royalties get angry just stared with a solemn look.

**Sultans Chambers**

‘I can’t believe we are sailing back to Westeros tomorrow’ Rhaenys said as she sipped her wine and petted Elia. Missandei sipped on her wine.

‘Dany said the same thing. She seemed excited and nervous’ Missandei replied.

‘Speaking of where is she? Usually you two are stuck together gossiping’ Rhaenys remarked as she walked out to the balcony. She called out to Rhaegon with her mind and the red dragon flew past the room and back to join his brothers.

‘I think she is spending time with her husband… Sorry I know how sensitive you are to the matter’ Missandei smiled as she gave her a knowing smirk.

Rhaenys grinned and walked over to the girl who sat on the table as she planted a kiss on her lips. Missandei grinned before pushing Rhaenys on to the bed.

‘Ñuha jorrāelagon’ (My love) Rhaenys said as Missandei straddled her hips and removed her shirt.

‘Ñuha prūmia’ (My heart) Missandei responded. ‘You know that frog looking boy may have had a point when he mentioned Aegon and his two queens. You marry Jon, he gives you children and I will love them all the same.’ Rhaenys bit her lip in response before falling down her neck and placing small kisses.

‘Jon wouldn’t want that. Dany wouldn’t that. They want me to be happy and you make me happy besides Jon doesn’t have your gorgeous golden brown eyes’ she said as she stared into her eyes. Missandei blushed and she kissed gracefully in return.

‘Just think about it. I don’t want to be burden’ Missandei added shyly in a mousey voice.

‘You are not a burden Ñuha jorrāelagon, you are my family and nothing can tear us apart’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Casts  
Garlan Tyrell - https://st.kp.yandex.net/im/kadr/2/7/4/kinopoisk.ru-The-Huntsman_3A-Winter_27s-War-2748235.jpg
> 
> Rhaenys Targaryen and Elia - https://www.animatedtimes.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/aladdin-rajah-tiger-will-smith-1.jpeg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 : Across The Narrow Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Mentions of Rape and Physical Abuse

**Trigon Fleet Across The Narrow Sea**

It had been a week since they had set voyage towards Westeros to claim back their rightful place on the iron throne and place revenge upon their enemies. Jon was standing on the deck of the ship watching the three dragons dive in and out of the water collecting fish. Aeryon surprised him when he lept out of the water with a whale the size of a boat. Jon was so transfixed he hadn't noticed that Rhaenys had come to stand beside him.

'I have good news and bad news' Rhaenys said as she watched Dany's dragon rip the flesh out of the whale.

'Whats the news?' Jon asked.

'Good news is our Khalesar are no longer seasick, no more wine barrels have to be emptied for them to puke in' she replied calmly.

'And the bad news' he asked again.

'Since they are no longer getting seasick, the wine barrels are being emptied because they want to get drunk' she said as she laughed. Jon smiled slightly at that. The two of them then looked towards another ship and they saw Ser Barristan instructing some of the unsullied to man the shaft below deck, Rhaenys immediately scowled at him, her good mood dissipating. Jon took notice of this and decided enough was enough

'I wanted to talk to you about Ser Barristan. I think the man has suffered enough. Dany agrees that our animosity towards him will get us nowhere. We piled on him for his mistakes with the wise masters but I think the hatred should stop now' Jon remarked knowingly.

'Who says I hate him?' she asked not looking Jon in the face.

Jon sighed 'Rhaenys you...' but Rhaenys immediately cut him off.

'No Jon no! I asked you to take his head along time ago and you and Dany keep protesting that its not the right thing to do. How many times will he fail us before you two understand that he is a liability. I should have killed him the moment the Sons Of The Harpy attacked at us' she said with clenched teeth.

'If you killed him. it would have destroyed you. He raised you, he loves you and he is loyal to you..' Jon responded.

'Loyal to me' she scoffed. Jon sighed not wanting to bring up the topic but he had to, they had to move forward and she had to trust in Ser Barristan again, they could ill afford fighting one another if they were to wage war against their enemies.

'Rhaenys what happened to Doreah was an accident. He didn't know' Jon pleaded. Rhaenys flinched at the memory of an old ghost being brought up.

'He knew Jon and she burned because of it' Rhaenys then looked at Jon with her eyes red 'I loved her and he let her burn, he led her into that temple because he knew that when we went back to Westeros that the Lords wouldn't accept it, that I would have to marry in order to garner alliances.' There was a tense silence before she continued again 

'Did you know Doreah was pregnant?' she asked him, her voice distant and far away. Jon stared at her and for the second time this past week he was surprised by news that he did not know off but she just nodded.

'Yes during our time in Pentos, Viserys much like our Grandfather did to our Grandmother would force himself on to her. He usually did it after we undermined him and humiliated him in front Dany. He was always a weak man prone to viciousness. Doreah never said anything because she was a former pleasure slave so she thought that no one would believe her and given that she was a no longer a pleasure slave, she didn't have the benefit of having moon tea after she was raped'

'She told me after Viserys died, we were beginning to become more intimate. I remember telling her that I would help raise the child with her and I would love her still. We were happy until that day when she...um...' tears started flowing loosely from her cheeks 'well at least we got dragons out of it.'

'Rhaenys I....' he finally spoke his voice somber but she cut him off again.

'I love Ser Barristan, despite everything that has happened, I still do. He raised me and took care of me when I had nothing and for that I will always be grateful BUT I will not let my gratitude lead to the deaths of the people I love. We have power, we didn't ask for it, we didn't seek it and even when we wanted to reject it, power still found us' she took a slight pause before she continued.

'As long as we have this power our enemies will wage war because that is all they strive for. Barristan strives for peace and our enemies will take advantage of that. How many times do we have to learn this lesson? How many people do you want to lose?' she asked him, Jon stared at the waves that were eerily quiet now that the Dragons had flown ahead of them. Jon's silence was an indication to Rhaenys that a part of him agreed with her.

'You're right though. We shouldn't kill him but when we wage war this time, no more clever plans of peace. There is only one path to peace, House Lannister's extinction.' Jon gave her a slight tug of a smile.

'On that we can agree' he replied. They stood there for sometime watching ship members running about.

Jon walked back into his room on the ship. He entered the room and he saw Dany laying on the bed with her hair loose. She gave him a sweet smile as she proceeded to sow a garment she had been working on. He contemplated the conversation he had just had with Rhaenys, the memory of his uncle putting him in a bad mood. 

'Everything alright? Its a bit early to be brooding this intensely' she teased him. Jon gave her a slight tug of a smile.

'I was just reminiscing on our favorite relative Viserys' he said pensively. The mention of her brother made Dany scowl.

'Been a while since I've heard that name. Gods do you remember how he used to be' she said in an absent voice.

'I do' he responded.

__

_‘How dare you bring two half breeds into my presence Illyrio’ Viserys seethed. He was staring at Rhaenys and Jon as if they were a plague that would wipe out humanity. Dany stared at her nephew and niece in silence, in fear of offending her brother and waking the dragon. Rhaenys gave him a patronizing smile while Jon looked at him angrily._

_She desperately wanted to greet Rhaenys who had gifted her dragon eggs when they last met, she remembered when they arrived in Pentos and the girl came with Ser Barristan baring gifts, Viserys was fuming with rage at the prospect of someone being an heir to the iron throne but Rhaenys stated that the throne wasn’t her birthright to claim, this placated her brother but given the presence of the raven haired boy in the palace walls, it all made sense as to why she gave up her claim._

_She stared at him in a trance, he was really pretty, he was short as well, his hair was just as curly as her brothers hair despite the shading. He had the same build as Viserys but he had some muscle to him. She couldn’t keep her eyes of him and given how he kept looking at her, the feeling was mutual._

_‘My prince these are your family members. Rhaenys is the reason that I came in contact with you in the first place. Do not act rashly my PR…’ Illyrio was cut off by Viserys._

_‘I am not a prince, I am a king. I am the rightful heir to the throne. My father named me his heir when he suspected Rhaegar of trying to usurp him. Do not disrespect your king’ Viserys shouted._

_‘You are basing your claim on the word of a mad man. You are not the rightful heir Viserys, you are not the king, my brother is’ Rhaenys stated, she could see that her nephew was slightly uncomfortable, whether it was him being named as king or him being called her brother, Dany was unsure._

_‘Viserys from what Ser Barristan and Rhaenys have told me, our father was of feeble mind. The terms of him changing the rules of succession do not hold much weight. Jon is the true king’ she stated firmly. Dany had no idea were her confidence came from but she felt the need to protect Jon, there was something within her that wanted to help him. For some reason she felt connected to him._

_Viserys true to form backhanded her on the cheek, reminding her of her place._

_‘Do not presume to speak to me sister. You dare wake the dragon’ he yelled. In that moment a white dog charged at her brother gnarling and baring its teeth. Viserys stared at the dog with wide eyes. The dog in question had blood red eyes and was seemingly ready to bite off his neck._

_The dog then relented and walked back to were Ser Barristan was standing but he let out an intimidating snarl before hopping off him. Her nephew Jon then landed a punch in the bridge of Viserys nose causing him to start bleeding profusely._

_‘Consider this as a warning from your king. If you ever so much as touch her or breathe in any way that displeases her, then so help me with the Seven, I will feed you to my wolf’ he growled in northern husk._

_Viserys looked affronted and he almost seemed willing to retaliate but Ser Barristan came forward to back her Nephew, should her brother try and do something foolish. Rhaenys had bright beam of a smile as she looked at her brother, almost as if Jon just made a breakthrough._

_‘Doreah why didn’t you take PRINCE Viserys and help him wash his face’ Rhaenys suggested. Her handmaiden then proceeded to take Viserys by the arm and led him to his chambers._

_Rhaenys walked over to Dany and gave her hug. She remembered the first time she had met the girl. When she gifted her the dragon eggs, they both shared a connection with them. Rhaenys and Dany both felt the warmth of the eggs but Viserys proclaimed they were cold and nothing but stone, he demanded that she sell them but Dany refused, to which he reprimanded her with a bruise to her wrist. After that day she hid them from him, in case he did something stupid and tried to steal them._

_‘On our way here I kept trying to convince him that he is the rightful king and he kept refusing saying and I quote “I dOn wUnT iT”’ she said in a mock imitation of what Dany had assumed to be Jon's voice._

_‘It seems as if you are the one that made him breakthrough. You must be special Dany’ Rhaenys said with a smile. 'I should probably go and check on Elia, she needs to be fed.'_

_'Who is Elia?' Dany asked her._

_'My baby tiger, purchased her on our way here' she replied. Dany was about to inquire some more but her nephew then angled towards her._

_Jon stepped forward and unleashed his hand nervously, his eyes never left hers._

_‘Hello I am Jon’ he said._

_‘Dany’ she replied with warm smile._

**The King Who Ran**

Robb and his Tyrell escorts had been sailing for what felt like weeks, feeling more stir crazy by the constant flapping of the waves. He had been dining along with the Tyrell men who were gracious for the most part but Robb knew there was an underlying agenda.

He sat in his chambers with his mother who was offering a prayer for each of his siblings wherever they may be. Her prayer was cut short by the presence of Garlan Tyrell entering the room. The man had an arrogant smile that was always heightened by his looks, his face was one that Robb would love to lay his fist to. Lady Stark who lately was in no mood to converse with anyone other than her son immediately left the room.

‘She hasn't quite taken to my charms yet, I gather’ he quipped before opening a patch of sugar cubes and feeding himself.

‘Life hasn’t been easy for her; she lost her husband, her two daughters and sons, her good daughter and grandson. You are lucky she is even acknowledging your presence at all’ he replied in droll tone as he looked out the small port window. Garlan smiled before taking a seat next to him while snacking on sugar cubes.

‘You also lost those same people as well but yet here you are with your grace and wits having not abandoned you. Do you not grieve for them or is grieving the way your mother grieves, the way of wailing women. I consider myself a modern man so to me mourning is mourning’ he remarked, the statement in itself was more for jest but his tone held no mockery. Robb eyed him curiously wondering if Garlan was friend or foe.

‘If I cry for all the bad things that have befallen my family then I will never stop crying. When my wife and child died, I wept for over a moon. I went a whole two moons without ever smiling. It takes a lot to pick yourself up after you break, so I focus my pain on something else’ Robb said in a small voice.

‘And what is that?’ Garlan asked seeming more interested in the conversation at hand.

‘Revenge, after Tywin is dead then and only then will I mourn again’ he said purposefully. Garlan shook his head in amusement as if what Robb said was a murmur of a child.

‘Given who we are meeting, you might get what you want’ he replied. Garlan then offered Robb one of his sugar cubes to which Robb refused.

‘Why do you eat that shite?’ Robb asked trying to get a measure of the man.

‘These sugar cubes are meant for horses, treats for them whenever they run faster than the other animals we hunt. We reward them with this’ he says as he holds a sugar cube before lobbing it in his mouth and chewing. ‘This sweet tendril for a good fucking job done. Funny enough these cubes clog up a horse's windpipe and strain its arteries, leading them closer and closer to death. So the harder the horse works to get its reward, the closer it is to its death. The horse is just doing its job, fulfilling its role, a dumb animal.

‘I find it cathartic really because all of us like the horse are just dumb animals. We would do anything for power, for something sweet even if it ends up killing us’ Garlan stated wistfully. Robb rolled his eyes, never one to listen to philosophers and their pretty words that meant nothing.

‘How poetic of you but at the end of the day, you do realize you are still eating horse feed‘ Robb scoffed. Garlan released a laugh.

‘That is the point. There is no need to hide behind elegance or morals or…. Honor’ he raised his brow at Robb, who flinched at the last word. ‘One of the reasons why your family has lost this game so terribly is because they never accepted the world for what it truly is, dumb animals are dumb animals my lord. You were all shaded and protected in Winterfell and it cost you. The only member of your family who knew the world for what it was has thrived but then again he was never really a member of your family’ he chewed loudly now to more of Robb’s discomfort.

‘He was always a member of my family. He is my brother; I named Jon as my heir. We have no bad blood. I am no fool to assume that Jon doesn’t hold any resentment when it comes to me but Jon is more mature than that’ he replied.

‘So when the time comes will you be willing to bend the knee?’ Garlan asked, the real reason he had come in his cabin.

‘I don’t know’ Robb replied honestly 'he might not demand it of me.'

' He may not demand it of you but his queen and his sister, his ACTUAL sibling will demand it' Garlan stated as he saw Robb slightly flinch

‘Ah pride, how folly it is when making alliances.’ Garlan said as he stood up.

‘Is that why you want me here, for an alliance?’ he asked tiredly.

‘Yes because right now the Lannisters are afraid of the Targaryens, they have the power to wipe us all from the earth in a single moon. Rhaenys is the bloodthirsty one, Daenerys is the compassionate one only when it comes to innocence, then there is Jon Snow who is slightly in between. Jon Snow is one of the three dragons and he so dearly loves all of you, I suspect one of the main reasons he didn’t invade earlier on was due to you. This ironically makes House Stark the biggest bargaining chip for any house that wants the favor of House Targaryen. So yes alliances’ he replied.

‘And who am I being allied with?’ Robb asked.

‘Meet me on the deck; my grandmother’s ship has just adjoined with ours. I would wash first and shave. I would hate for your first meeting for her to see you as a Northern Barbarian’ Garlan remarked before walking out.

**The Rose Ship**

‘How did you sleep my dear?’ Olenna asked her sweetly.

‘About as well as I could. I miss Loras’ Margaery replied rather sadly. Her grandmother had a look of regret on her face.

‘Yes I know dear, I wish I could have brought him here as well but we needed to get you out without Tywin being none the wiser. Loras practically begged me to get you out of the city and away from Joffery after that nasty business with your handmaiden’ Olenna replied in disgust.

‘I still don’t understand why you brought me here. Why were we smuggled out? Why did we change ships? Where are we going?’ she asked.

‘Dragonstone my dear’ her grandmother replied.

‘What’s at dragonstone?’ she inquired. Olenna slightly shifted before answering.

‘Peace my dear. Joffery was a vicious idiot; I should have heeded Sansa’s warning early on and taken care of him silently, instead I waited too long and now my son and grandson are being held by the Lannisters’ there was a long pause before she continued ‘the rumors of the Targaryens are true and Robb Stark has called upon Jon Snow to come and help him breed justice upon Tywin Lannister. I would rather you weren’t by Joffery’s side when they came.’

Margaery helped herself to a peach, a taste she oddly developed after her first betrothal was slain by a demon.

‘If I am not to marry Joffery then who will I marry?’ she asked.

‘A good, honest northern man, someone who is gentle and brave not a whimpering monster who would beat you for not finding delight in the suffering of others’ Olenna retorted.

‘I heard rumors that Jon Snow is good but there are other rumors that he laid waste to cities alongside his wife whom he loves. Besides I doubt Daenerys is willing to share her crown and let me be queen’ Margaery replied.

‘Oh you will never be queen my dear and Jon Snow is not your intended’ her grandmother replied curtly.

‘Then who is the good honest northern man?’ she asked. Olenna gave her a knowing look, in the hopes that her granddaughter would make the connection faster. When she finally did the only response she could give was ‘Oh’.

‘You played your game well with Joffery and you were good, really good but I would never let you marry that beast. There are other ways to ascertain power. I suspect this one will be easier given that he lost a kingdom over a foreign whore from Volantis’ Olenna quipped. Margaery felt slightly uncomfortable at the mention of the red wedding, she hid it well given Joffery’s constant yammering of how he defeated the grey wolf.

‘Let us hope your right. What else do you have planned?’ she asked.

‘Joffery is soon to wed Yara Greyjoy. A smart move by the imp, making sure that they own the strongest armada in the narrow sea. Nevertheless that alliance will hit a slight turbulence, you will understand soon enough. That will be our moment to get Loras here, I would like for him to marry Rhaenys, and I have gotten certain information that may make that match… desirable. Arya Stark is on her way to the Vale with the Hound, one of our squires is travelling with them under the guise of being a farmer, and if our ally in Kings Landing is resourceful then Sansa might be on her way there after Joffery’s wedding. I am hoping to marry Garlan to one of the Stark girls’ she replied.

‘I doubt Sansa or Arya will want to marry, not after all they have seen’ Margaery said.

‘You would be surprised my dear at how charming your brother can be’ her grandmother stated with a wry smile 'Besides who would Arya Stark be in love with?'

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

‘Lady Olenna, Lord Garlan has boarded the ship with Lord and Lady Stark’ her bannerman yelled.

‘Let us go play the game my dear’ she responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Emmy Rant. So I watched the Emmys and no surprise GOT won. I think the biggest surprise is the fact that they didn't win for best writing and best directing which is a massive indicator of how they severely dropped the ball. The Best Drama award was given more as legacy award which is fine I guess but that is were my issue comes in. None of the actors/actresses were recognized, if you were going to give out legacy awards then give it to the people who have made the last four seasons good. Lena Headey has given arguably the best performance in television history, one that I think is matched only by Bryan Cranston. Emilia Clarke who made the season somewhat bearable, deserved that Emmy, its strange she didn't get it because she was the only performer on thrones who was given something to work with. I feel for Kit Harington the most because he largely gets disrespected even though he was given nothing to work with, his character was purposefully written out of his own story which...ugh, he is very underappreciated despite the tons of effort that he puts into Jon Snow both physically and when he is acting, Jon Snow and Daenerys are characters that have endeared to alot of people and the performers have gotten zero love for it. Alfie Allen and Nikolaj have no Emmys but Dinklage won because of reasons?? Peter is an amazing actor and he is the best actor on thrones but lets get serious Alfie deserved that. Anyways that is my rant. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - The Golden Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Graphic and crude content ahead. Tread carefully

_Jon trained in the yard of the castle in Magister's palace. He sparred with Barristan Selmy; his training under the man had improved his swordplay immensely. His training regime was strict and disciplined but Jon was learning how to be a principalled fighter. There were moments when he would spar with Rhaenys, he enjoyed sparring with his sister but she had a tendency of cheating. At first Jon was infuriated with the cheating but soon enough he grew to appreciate her logic and took her tips of fighting dirty to memory because when men are faced with death, they will not fight honorably. He also started studying warfare and military strategies with both Rhaenys and Dany, something they assumed would be fruitful in the future. Viserys refused to join them stating that he was a true dragon who had battle in his veins._

_They sparred for what felt like hours and Jon managed to get the better of the knight to which the man smiled in shock, Jon had been silently studying Barristan, noticing his movements and his thrusts when he swung his blade, Ser Rodrick would always say that Jon's biggest strength was his speed but that was incorrect, Jon's biggest strength in a fight was adaptability. Jon knew when he was outmatched in a fight and he would gauge an opponent for weaknesses as he did to Barristan. _

_They ended the session and Jon put his sword away, when he placed his sword in his sheath, he felt as if eyes were watching. When he looked up he saw his uncle glaring down at him, the glare was as hateful as Lady Catelyn's, taking him back to the days of him growing up in Winterfell. But this glare_ _ was different, his look wasn’t just contempt. His look held something else, something he recognized whenever he was with Robb; envy. He scowled back at Viserys not yielding to his pitiful stares; the mad prince then turned around on the balcony and shouted out for Doreah to come assist him._

_Jon’s mood was almost ruined but then he looked to the far corner and he saw her, Dany. If Jon were to describe an angel to someone he would just point to Daenerys Targaryen. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Not only was she beautiful, she was kind and smart. Jon enjoyed spending time with his aunt, he loved hearing her talk. She would teach him valyrian and they would study the history of the seven kingdoms together from the books given to him by Maester Aemon, he enjoyed the lessons that he had with her because they were both learning together. One thing he also noticed about Dany was that she was also funny, Rhaenys always claimed that she was uptight but Jon disagreed, she was regal yes but she was also hilarious, she would tell him jokes purposefully and would only laugh when he laughed. She claimed that his smile brightened up her day._

_Jon smiled at her and she beamed back. She motioned for him to come to her chambers and Jon immediately rushed to her room not wanting to spare an extra second. When he entered he saw ghost lying in her bed and he chuckled quietly to himself, his wolf had taken to her just as he had. _

_‘Morning Dany’ he said softly._

_‘Jon’ she replied in a happy tone, they stood there for a couple of seconds in silence as they stared at each other. _

_‘I have a secret that only Rhaenys knows’ she stated after the long silence._

_‘And what is the secret?’ Jon asked as he stared at her gorgeous face. She took out a box with brown carvings and a leather mast, she opened the box and it revealed three scaly eggs; she removed the red egg and the black egg and placed them on the side. She pushed forward the blue egg towards Jon. He eyed her curiously wondering why she was showing him a blue dragon egg that was nothing but stone._

_‘Touch it. I want to see something’ she commanded, he loved it when she had that tone, when she spoke like a queen with authority. Jon grabbed the egg and felt the heat of the egg, he immediately let it go in shock._

_‘Did you put it in a fire or something? Why is it so hot?’ he asked. Dany gave him a bright smile baring all her teeth as a tear slipped from her eye._

_‘The three heads of the dragon. A true trigon’ she muttered. Jon looked at her, confusion hitting him._

_‘What do you mean?’ he asked. She didn’t reply she just placed back the eggs in the cart and she looked at him sadly, her previous joy fading away._

_‘I don’t want to marry Khal Drogo Jon, he will be here in a couple of weeks and if he doesn’t get his bride then he will sack Pentos’ she said in a sad tone._

_‘He won’t marry you. I won’t let him’ he said as he held her, their foreheads touched and their eyes were closed as they took in one another. He should've pulled away, this was his aunt but another part of him felt complete when he was with her so held on._

_‘I just want to go home. I want to go to Dragonstone and live there with you’ she said in a childlike tone._

_‘I will take you home Dany. I promise’ he said as he kissed her softly which surprised the both of them. Dany smiled and kissed him back as she proceeded to lead him to her bed._

**Dragonstone**

The dragons flew in a silhouette as they approached the shores of the mainland. Dany stared out in pride as her three children took to the sky. Aeryon her mount, Balerion the dread reborn, named after her father, the mad King who failed to protect her, Aeryon will be different, he would protect her.

Rhaegal, her husband’s mount, dark blue as the as the Sapphires of Tarth, named after Jon’s father. Then there was Rhaegon, Rhaenys mount, blood red almost as red as Dornish wine, named after both Rhaegar and his first born son Aegon.

The dragons flew excitedly as if sensing that magic was permeating throughout the castle. Her eldest Rhaenerya who would be five name days in almost a week came and stood next to her excitedly. Her daughter had tide her hair in a simple bun, loathing the intricate braids that both Dany and Arya liked to employ in their hair. The little girl held her mother’s hand as the small boat reached the main land. Her dark brown eyes stared at the large castle in wonder and awe. She grinned at her daughter's excitement.

The moment the boat hit the ground, Dany picked up Rhaenerya and together they started walking on the beach. Dany took a moment to herself and laid her hand on the ground, feeling the sand coarse through her palm, the feeling of returning back home. She saw her unsullied roaming through the stretch of the island, examining whether or not it was safe to enter, with the fear that the Usurper's brother may attack in surprise and finish the job he was given on the day that she was born. From a distance she saw her husband holding Arya in his arms as he walked up to her. Robb was walking right beside him with his silver hair blowing in the wind, with Ghost acting as his personal guard.

They waited a few moments until Greyworm and her other unsullied general Redroach opened the gate and gave them a firm nod. They proceeded to walk up the stairway and into the castle. Missandei and a couple of her Dothraki handmaidens took the children and ushered them to guest chambers, the trip up the stairway to the castle had tired them out.

Dany, Jon and Rhaenys entered the great hall and looked towards the carved seat molded In front of them. They walked past the chair and entered an adjoining room, Dany saw a Baratheon flag hanging on a rafter, the flag oddly had a burning symbol on the stag and she proceeded to yank it down.

The three of them edged forward to the painted table carved by Aegon as he conquered the seven kingdoms. There was a moment of recognition as the three of them stared at each other, the three headed dragon that was once exiled in Pentos with no power.

‘Shall we begin’ Dany said.

**The Spider Circle**

Tywin was holding a meeting before the wedding took place. Varys was rather anxious given the news of the Targaryens arriving back on the shore, he needed to make his move today, to honor his deal with the Tyrells.

Tyrion, Cersei, Littlefinger, Pycelle, Joffery and himself were in attendance. Oddly enough Qyburn, an odd man who had been dotting around the Lannisters was also in attendance, ever since treating the wound on the King slayer's arm he had been a persona; servant to the Lannisters. The man was gaining influence and was starting his own spy of networks that rivaled his own.

‘What news of the Targaryens?’ Tywin asked with his intimidating glare landing on the spider.

‘The Targaryens have landed on Dragonstone my lord hand. They managed to furry their armies with fleets they had gathered from the noble men they slaughtered during their conquests’ Varys said in a grim tone. In the back he heard Pycelle mutter something about disgraceful savages, to which he held back the urge to roll his eyes at the old man.

‘The major houses around the island have already pledged their fealty from House Velaryon to House Celtigar. My little birds state that they furnished and prepared the castle to accommodate the return of the dragons’ Varys remarked.

‘How fortuitous’ Tyrion commented dryly. Tywin frowned whilst holding a cup of wine.

‘They won’t remain on that island for long. Soon enough they will attack Kings landing, we need to shore up our defenses’ the mighty lion stated in a commanding voice. ‘Tell me news of the North.’

‘Our uncle arrived and managed to take Rickon Stark from a disgruntled Roose Bolton. Lucky for us he arrived just in time for Roose to call off his bastard Ramsey before he flayed the youngest of the Starks. Roose Bolton was quite unhappy, Rickon Stark being kept alive challenges his legitimacy to hold the North’ Tyrion answered.

‘I want you to send a Raven to Lord Bolton, telling him our arrangement still stands. If we survive this war then I will be willing to gift him Dragonstone as an addition if he so pleases’ Tywin said, the disconcerting part was that he was instructing Qyburn, not Varys himself. Littlefinger was sure to give a mischievous smile at his adversary. Varys needed to act quickly.

‘It will be done with haste my Lord Hand’ Qyburn replied eerily.

‘What news of the other Starks?’ Tywin then asked.

‘My little birds tell me that Robb Stark went beyond the wall to search for his uncle Benjen and his younger brother Bran, my Lord Hand’ Varys said sheepishly. It was indeed a lie but a necessary one. Littlefinger gave him a subtle knowing look before baring a tiny hint of a smile.

‘We should send word to Uncle Kevan to leave behind a small force that will march to the wall under the guise of them joining the nights watch. So that they can find Stark boys’ Tyrion suggested. It was truly a smart thing to do but the council could not find out the Tyrell involvement. Luckily for him he had information that would quash the idea.

‘That may be a problem my lord. My reports at Castle Black tell me of a King Beyond the Wall named Mance Rayder, a former brother of the Watch who has amassed a force of a hundred thousand wildlings. They plan on attacking all unmanned castles until they reach Castle Black. We can’t waste our forces battling those men until the Targaryen threat is dealt with’ Varys offered him a slighted opinion.

Tyrion frowned at him in mild shock, unused to Varys disagreeing with his opinions. Other members in the council took heed and agreed with him.

‘The spider is right; we can placate the north to the Boltons. We need our forces to amass together in the Riverlands. Speaking of, what of Jaimie and my other forces?’ Tywin asked with a slight tone concern leering into his tone.

‘Jaimie and his forces will be arriving in Dorne soon enough for his wedding to Arianne’ Qyburn commented dryly. Cersei scowled and decided this was her moment to speak up.

‘Father I still don’t have faith in this plan, Dorne hates the Lannisters as much as we them. Rhaenys is alive, why wouldn’t Doran and Oberyn support their niece?’ Cersei asked, gritting her teeth.

‘I imagine they wanted Rhaenys to take the throne herself but she has decided to support the claim of the Stark boy, the Dornish are spiteful and blame Rhaegar for Elias fate and the fate of her children’ Baelish commented dryly as if her question were of no interest.

‘Yes, a fate that House Lannister is responsible for. Doran might take this as an opportunity to hold both Jaimie and Myrcella. Instead of trading one back and getting the other. Father surely you see the risk here, Tyrion’s plans put us in even more jeopardy of demise’ she responded warily. The queen mother looked especially tired as of late, no doubt the loss of her lover again adding to her stress. Tywin glared at her as if in thought.

‘Your brother’s strategy is a risk’ Tywin finally responded after a silence had taken over whilst staring down Tyrion, contemplating whether his newfound trust in him was a dangerous mistake but he turned his attention back to the queen mother.

‘Robb Stark defeated me in every single battle. I lost a decent amount of my forces by his hand but at the end of the day I won. Do you know why Cersei?’ he asked his daughter. Cersei shook her head.

‘Because he was a sheep, a lion is more cunning than the sheep. Robb Stark could never imagine me risking an alliance with the Boltons and the Freys and he lost most of his northern forces due to that fact. That is how we will defeat the Targaryens by risk. Doran Martell is not stupid, someone will win this war whether it is the Lions or the Dragons, he is hedging his bets’ the proud lion stated. There was an odd murmur of agreement before they continued talking about strategy.

As the meeting came to end Tywin dismissed everyone, he gave a distrustful glance towards Varys before he turned his attention towards Joffery.

‘Today you will wed Yara Greyjoy; you will be courteous and respectful. You will not embarrass our name, like you did when you drove the Tyrells away. Are we clear?’ Tywin’s question was not really a question; his murderous glare was in full effect. Joffery nodded meekly before departing the room. Varys followed soon after.

Varys stood on the edge of the veranda glaring out at the approaching Greyjoy fleet. There were over a thousand ships in mass. He watched as Yara Greyjoy stepped off the ship, the girl wasn’t as ugly as the rumors made her out to be, in fact she was pretty. Joffery who was standing by the shores waiting to greet her party but he had a look of disgust. The hand of the king must have requested the boys presence.

Varys heard small footsteps shuffle towards him and that is when he saw Tyrion approach and stand next to him, _excellent timing _the spider thought. Varys gave him a slight nod in which the dwarf returned with his own.

‘I am surprised my father isn’t here’ Tyrion commented.

‘I know where he is, your timing is actually impeccable to my plans’ Varys replied. Tyrion gave him a curious look before steadying himself on the Veranda slides.

They looked back onto the bay were Joffery kissed Yara’s hand; the king looked as if he swallowed feces. This brought amusement to both the spider and the dwarf.

‘The cruel boy could have had great beauty. Sansa Stark or Maragaery Tyrell and yet here he is marrying a Greyjoy crone. Perhaps there is truly justice in the world’ Tyrion quipped.

‘Are you sure you are comfortable enough to be making jokes about a person’s appearance. I would like to believe that the shunned dwarf of Casterly Rock would sympathize with those of less significant beauty’ Varys remarked. Tyrion smirked at Varys with mischief.

‘Just because people laugh at me Lord Varys, does not mean that I cannot laugh back. You have no cock but that doesn’t stop you from pissing in a chamber pot’ Tyrion jested at the spider, Varys rolled his eyes at the imp. ‘How do you piss by the way? I have always been intrigued. Is there a hole left from the mark were they castrated you? Do you squat like a noble woman? Does it come out of you when you take a shit?’

Tyrion sniggered at his own questions as if it were the funniest tale he ever heard. Adding more to Varys annoyance.

‘Do you write these jokes down when in solitude my lord?’ he asked.

‘It’s an enjoyable past time Varys’ Tyrion responded cheerfully.

‘You mostly make dick jokes. The laziest form of writing if you ask the scholars’ he remarked.

‘Well I consider myself a scholar my dear friend and I would have to disagree with your statement’ the dwarf commented dryly. There was a bit of a commotion between the Iron borne and the Kingsguard.

‘You asked about your father’s absence. Why don’t you follow me and we can put our minds at ease’ Varys suggested, he started walking hurriedly before the imp could refuse. Lucky for him he heard Tyrion who was following him with a hurried jog.

‘Now that we have the Greyjoy fleet combined with our Lannisport fleet. We will rule the narrow sea’ Tyrion commented.

‘I doubt it would do much; they have dragons’ Varys replied.

‘Qyburn and I have been working together and we have come up with an interesting solution. Dorne managed to knock a dragon out of the sky, so we will do the same’ Tyrion said as he smiled, there was a slight bit of pride that shone in his eyes.

‘And when you knock one dragon out of the sky, what happens to the other two? Do you think they will sit and watch? What about the hundred and twenty thousand forces they have amassed my lord. They managed to outlaw slavery. A practice as old as the Seven, they did that by slaughtering cities and putting the whole continent under its heel through fire and blood’ he stated in fiery tone. Tyrion frowned at the spider.

‘So how do we stop them then my lord?’ Tyrion asked in exasperated voice, as they continued their journey into the Red Keep.

‘We don’t my lord. We help them’ he answered. Tyrion looked at the spider in confusion.

‘I hope you are not suggesting treason. I love my family and I am loyal to them’ Tyrion stated firmly.

‘I doubt you will when I show you the reason for your father's absence’ he stated in a faraway tone.

They walked the rest of the way in silence as they entered the hidden door to the Red Keep.

‘Interesting passage way, I have never seen it before. Why are we sneaking into the Castle like whores?’ Tyrion asked after they traveled though some dark pathways.

‘During your father’s first reign as hand, the Mad King grew incredibly paranoid, so he informed me of the secret passageways that were constructed by Maegor, these passageways were passed down from one Targaryen King to the next’ he replied.

They reached a dark patch and Varys pointed down to a hall that gave a view to the room of the hand of the King. Tyrion stared at Varys in shock. There was the sound of a woman moaning, to which Tyrion wanted to peek inside and check. Varys held his hand to cover the hole to signal him not to look.

‘My Lord before you peek inside, I wanted to ask you a question’ Varys stated firmly. Tyrion looked at him perplexed, eager to see the woman that has enchanted Tywin Lannister who was always so frigid about bedding whores.

‘What question’ Tyrion asked before looking at the hole in the wall that Varys covered with his hand, the imp was distracted by the woman being pleasured inside by his father.

‘War is inevitable my lord and my loyalty lies with the people. Aerys made the realm suffer. Rhaegar believed in prophecy, he would have been a docile king who let the realm bleed. Robert was a drunkard and a fool. Joffery is Aerys reborn, even if Joffery died then Tommen would take his place, which means not only will your father be in charge but your sister will rule the realm as well meaning the realm will keep suffering’ he whispered.

‘So you want me to support the Targaryens?’ Tyrion asked perplexed. The moans in the room grew louder.

‘I want you to serve the realm. I want us to use the Targaryens for our own end. When everything has fallen to dust, we will pick up the pieces and build a new realm’ the spider stated.

‘I will not betray my family. As your friend, I will forget this conversation. We will move on from this. This discussion is over. We shall not speak of this ever again. Now move your hand’ Tyrion stated firmly before climbing on a pillar and peeping inside.

Varys removed his hand and Tyrion peaked inside the hole, Varys watched as his friend shuddered. Tears trickled down the dwarf’s face as he watched in horror.

After a minute Tyrion slouched down as curled himself into a fetal position, he held his mouth suppressing the urge to cry out loud. Varys took a peek inside were he saw Tywin Lannisters saggy balls slam against Shae’s backside as he took her from behind. The love of Tyrion’s life was screaming in pleasure as the Hand of the King had his way with her.

‘Your father has been fucking the girl far longer than you have. He wanted a way to monitor you in case you were ever duplicitous enough to cross him so at the battle of the Oxcross, he had her intercept Ser Bronn in the hopes of her being led back to you. You then fell in love with her and ever since then she has been reporting to him about your actions. They meet here at this time everyday were they fuck and share your secrets’ Varys said softly. Tyrion started whimpering in pain to which Varys urged him to cover his mouth in case they were heard.

‘Your whole family knew of it even Jaimie, he protested slightly at first but Cersei seemed to placate him stating that it's better you not know, given your love for her. Cersei did obviously to keep her Father's best interests but I suspect Jaimie did it to protect you’ he added further. Tyrion looked up at Varys with tears in his eyes, his pupils bloodshot.

‘Why are you showing me this?’ Tyrion growled.

‘Tonight there will be an assassination on Joffery though wine poisoning. All evidence will lead back to your room were the vials will be found. You will be found guilty and given that your father has already used you for your to gain a sound strategy in how to defeat the Targaryens, he will no longer have need of you, I assume he will have you executed’ Varys informed the man.

‘What should I do?’ Tyrion asked in a small voice.

‘There is a ship by the docks; I painted as a valor fleet to not bring to the attention of the Iron fleet. Sansa Stark is waiting for you in the ship, I originally planned for her to go to the Vale with Littlefinger but I do not trust him to deliver her in one peace, I would rather we take her to the dragons ourselves, perhaps garner some good favor with Jon Snow. I will join you soon enough. Now let’s go my friend before we get spotted’ he stated firmly.

They rushed out through the secret passage way as Varys escorted Tyrion to the ship. Varys then turned heel and made his way to the wedding ceremony taking place.

The wedding itself was nothing to shout over, the vows were exchanged and the cloaks were passed, all rather mundane tasks. Varys knew that moment of solidarity would not last long. Varys kept his eyes on Joffery waiting for his inevitable death as he took his wine but to his surprise nothing happened, a part of Varys felt uneasy.

‘It appears that today you and I will be allies, how strange’ Littlefinger said as he appeared at Varys seat. Varys tried to defeat the urge to roll his eyes.

‘Yes how rather unfortunate for me’ he responded dryly. Littlefinger let out a prudish smile before their attention turned to the Iron Islanders who were drinking in the parapet, celebrating as if death were to greet them soon enough. Which in their case might be sooner than they thought, given their enemy.

‘Why are you doing this? Are you a Targaryen loyalist at heart? Is that the reason why you smuggled Rhaenys Targaryen out the city?’ he asked in succession. Varys let out a mere smile.

‘Lady Olenna asked me the exact same thing and I will tell you what I told her. I am loyal to the realm’ Varys answered.

‘The realm. You must have forgotten what I told you when it comes to chaos. You want to side with House Targaryen and then undermine them, the moment they get the throne’ Littlefinger stated knowingly.

‘You are confusing your plans with mine. I am not like you, I do not want chaos my friend. I want peace’ Varys responded.

‘Is that so? Then why has Sansa Stark not been delivered to me, why would you include the imp in the scheme? What web is the spider weaving?’ he asked in succession yet again.

‘Fascinating questions to which only spiders know the answer to’ Varys replied. Littlefinger gave him a wry smirk.

‘I will wait to see the web get unraveled’ he states profoundly. Varys would need to keep his eye on him.

‘We shall see’ he said in response, Varys looked back at Joffery and the man was in his third cup of wine and still he had not fallen to the poison. ‘How many doses did you put in the cup? How has he not fallen?’ he asked. Littlefinger shrugged.

‘I believe in chaos my friend. The Targaryens are unpredictable, and our future King Tommen is too predictable The boy would yield if he saw a dragon; Joffery at the very least is unpredictable. Him being alive at the very least would mean more chaos. Hopefully the imp will forgive you one he realizes your part in all this, he was always fond of the boy’ he said dryly and with that, Littlefinger walked away. Varys stared at the man in concern hoping he hadn’t just fumbled Olenna’s plan

After an hour of no action Varys decided it was completely futile and that Joffery will live another day, thanks to Littlefinger’s failure, it was time for him to board the ship and sail away to meet the dragons.

**The Mother Lion **

Cersei watched as the dirty filthy whore paraded around in her drab grey clothes. Yara Greyjoy might be the ugliest queen to ever grace the seven kingdoms. She watched as the salt queen arm wrestled her savage bannermen; reapers, ravers and rapists all alike. She sat with her sweet boy Tommen as he drank his cup of wine, personally delivered for him by his wretch of an uncle.

Soon enough one of the savages suggested that the King and Queen do the bedding ceremony. Women fluttered around Joffery as they hoisted him to his chambers. Surprisingly Yara wasn’t being fondled by any man. Her men would gently pat her on the back in encouragement to go breed a kraken prince, the Greyjoy girl smugly walked away to the royal chambers.

She sat there in silence with Tommen who was downing his goblet of wine and letting out series of small coughs. She gently patted him as her mind drifted to Jaimie and Myrcella, out there in the Dornish heat being sweltered by vipers. She longed for her brother, for him to be inside of her. Perhaps when the war is over, she will have Jaimie again and pass their golden child as the heir to the Reach. She smiled at the thought.

In her musings she failed to notice that Tommen was gasping for air. She then looked at her little boy and his face was turning to a bright shade of purple.

‘TOMMEN!’ she screamed bringing everyone’s attention to the boy was clawing for air. She kept shouting for help as her son chocked in severe pain looking at his mother for help. Her father shouted for a maester but as he did, Tommen stopped struggling and shut his eyes.

Her baby boy was gone. She cried as she watched him close his eyes. Tywin came forward and inspected the cup.

‘It was Tyrion father. He sent the wine, he did this. I want him dead father’ Cersei shouted.

‘Go to Tyrion’s quarters and arrest him’ Tywin commanded the Kingsguard.

**The Lion King**

Joffery stood in his chamber as he heard Pycelle relaying the news of his little brother’s demise. He stared in the mirror assessing his Kingly posture as the old man rattled his condolences. The kraken bitch sat there watching him silently as if looking for a reaction.

‘I am s so sorry m my Ka King….’ Pycelle stuttered as he shook but Joffery cut him off.

‘Yes yes now go. I need to spend time with my wife’ he said grinning. Yara lay back on the bed as she watched him with an inscrutable gaze. Pycelle exited the room. Joffery continued to watch himself in the mirror as he basked at his greatness.

‘I am sorry for your loss. I know what it’s like to lose a brother. I hope one day I am able to find my brother Theon. I know he is somewhere in the north….’ She said in a sincere voice but Joffery was in no mood to hear the wailing of women and cut her off.

‘Spare your wailing for the weak women of the iron islands. Now you will come lay before me in front of this mirror and do your duty’ he snarled. Yara coiled her head back in shock and lay there on her bed. She immediately got over her shock and put her feet up on the bed with her brow raised. Joffery grew impatient at the woman’s petulance and grabbed a thick girthy stick that he used to beat the whores that his lecherous uncle offered to him.

‘Come here and get on your knees woman. You will please your king’ he stated ferociously, a part of Joffery hoped that she would refuse; he would beat the smug smile she had been sporting throughout his Kingdom ever since she arrived. She will submit to me as a woman should. To his surprise the kraken bitch only laughed, a small fury ignited into the Kings body as he held the stick, thinking of all the ways he would punish her with it.

‘You will come now and do your duty as my wife…’ he said but this time she cut him off.

‘Or what you will rape me?’ she asked as she laughed at him. Joffery squeezed his arms in a silent rage as he pointedly brandished the stick in her direction.

‘I will punish you for your insolence and when I am done, my guards will take turns with you, then after that I will let my dogs finish you off’ he said as he threatened her. Yara then stood up from the bed and started walking slowly towards the boy.

‘You won’t do shit because you need me and if you lose me you will lose this war, you can’t have that. The only way you can force yourself onto me is if you beat me yourself’ she said as she inched closer to him, the boy started shrinking and stepping back, as if realizing for the first time that he was truly powerless in this situation. ‘Go on then boy you claimed you would force me to do my duty, you spoke like a true Iron borne, you would rape like a true Iron Islander.’

She was now within an inch of the King watching him like a weak little boy. The fear in the boy’s green eyes was palpable, in a moment of fear he awkwardly flailed his stick to which she simply caught it. Joffery watched her in shock before she backhanded him to the ground.

Joffery lay on the floor clutching his cheek in pain. He was about to get up before he felt a fist bellowing to the back of his head. He clutched his head in pain and wept, shouting for his mother. He then looked in the mirror and saw himself; there was a bruise on his eye with blood dripping from his nose. He lay there on all fours looking in the mirror.

He saw Yara kneeling down behind him, her smile growing wider as she watched him on all fours. Joffery felt his pants get torn and felt a cold breeze waft against his buttocks, causing gooseflesh on his skin. Yara gave him a vicious look before pulling his head up to face the mirror and look at what she was about to do.

‘This is how we pay the iron price’ she said as she spat on the stick that Joffery had earlier wanted to use to beat her, she then inserted the stick into the King.

There was a high pitched shriek that left the voice of the King that was louder than the bells of Kings Landing.

**The Rose Ship**

They were a few days away from reaching dragonstone.

‘Forgive my grandmother; she can be very truculent at times’ she said sweetly. Robb had to remind himself not to get distracted by her. This is how it all fell apart, last time him getting distracted by a pretty smile.

‘Is that how you southerners call someone rude’ he replies as he stared at the waves.

‘Yes but we are all rude, my grandmother just doesn’t put care in hiding it’ she says with a smile. Robb had wondered what Margaery’s best feature was, was it her voice, her body, her face but now he had deduced that it was her smile. He blinked, swearing at himself for getting distracted again. She gave him a knowing smile as if sensing that he is falling into her trap.

‘So is this how you lure men into your fold my lady?’ Robb asks bluntly, not delving into the usual charm that he usually used for southern ladies. She eyed him curiously but there was an amusement in the peak of her eyes.

‘What fold my lord? I am only a maiden and I have never led any man astray’ she stated softly and innocently but her eyes spoke differently.

‘Don’t play me for a mummery my lady. It is insulting to the both of us’ he stated plainly. She studied him slowly as if looking for a way to seduce him before she gave him a smile, this one seemingly more genuine.

‘I have no fold my lord. I only do my duty to my house. As you do for yours’ she replies.

‘Yes but your grandmother wants both of our houses to be combined. Based on the conversation we just had she would see us married on this ship, if it were her way’ Robb said as he peered out into the sea.

‘Would that truly be a bad thing my lord?’ she asked him, her eyes peering into him, she arched herself slightly as she watched him making sure he took in every tender inch of her physique.

‘Yes because you are trying to seduce me’ Robb said sadly. Margaery picked up on the sad tone and her face was now slightly confused.

‘Forgive me my lord, I meant no offense’ she said in a serious voice. Hearing her voice take on a serious tone made the sadness etch away slowly, Robb then smiled at her.

‘So that is your real voice hey? Why do you soften it?’ he asked her. Margaery was taken aback by the question and she stared at him for a brief second as if pondering what to say.

‘I was taught as a child that proper ladies should have sweet discernible voices, to speak loudly would mean to challenge ones husband’ she said as she recollected her lessons.

‘My sister Sansa would practice to make her voice high and soft. She would do it as she sang. I used to despise it because you can’t live your life as a lie’ Robb remarked. The lady only nodded.

‘I will take your complaint into consideration. What other critiques do you have of me?’ she asked him but it wasn’t the calm cheerful playfulness that she had been using for the past hours, she looked defensive now.

‘You must forgive me my lady; I did not mean to criticize you. You truly are beautiful and any high noble man would be lucky to have you’ he commented hoping to diffuse the mood slightly, he hadn't meant to offend her. She softened slightly, her playful gaze returning.

‘Then what makes you hesitant?’ she asks.

‘I would like to get to know you a bit better my lady. I am recently widowed and I don’t want Tywin to take someone from me ever again’ he said sincerely. She gave him a soft smile.

‘What would you like to know Robb?’ she asks.

**The Watch**

Ser Alliser walked around castle black watching his men train, the boys were unhappy but their happiness meant nothing to him they needed to be ready. He walked with Janos Slynt and he watched as the fat boy Tarly talked to his wildling lover and a babe he was pretty certain was the Tarly's.

'These people need a firm hand Janos. I am going to give it to them' he said as he glared at the fat boy.

'Of course, your rule is law, Lord Commander' Janos said rather dutifully. 

BOOOOOOO. The horn rang, one blast for rangers. There was an excitement around the brothers as they happily awaited the return of the rangers but the excitement was cut short.

BOOOOOOO. The horn rang again, two blasts for wildlings. Alliser immediately rushed up to the elevator that shifted them up towards the wall. 

When he reached the top he looked out and to his horror, he saw over a hundred thousand wildlings lined up and ready to enter. There were Giants, Thenns and Mammoths all waiting to charge. Alliser looked out in shock but then calmed himself, he had wall to protect them, this is not the end.

He smelt urine and he wondered if he pissed himself, he then realized it was Janos Slynt who had soaked himself at the sight of the savage killers and thieves.

'Brother Mallister, you have the wall, I will go down and check on the defenses on the ground' he commanded.

'At once Lord Commander' he responded. They rushed down and he could hear Janos panic as he shook.

'Th the those were giants he muttered' Janos muttered, looking like a green boy. 

'I know' Alliser grumbled. They reached the ground but it was eerily quiet.

'What will we do?' Janos asked in a small voice.

'We hold the wall' he said firmly.

'They have giants and mammoths, over a hundred thousand men, how do we hold ....' Janos spoke but he was cut off when an arrow went through his eye. Alliser peeled back in shock as he held the dying Janos Slynt. 

He screamed for his men but when he looked around he saw that most of his men had been slaughtered and a few were in chains looking around in fear. That is when he noticed men peering out, removing their nights watch cloaks, _fakes _he realized. 

A big man with red hair and a full beard instructed his fellow wildlings to open the gate. Alliser unsheathed his sword ready to fight till his last breath but then an arrow lunged him in the knee, he bellowed in pain. The man in question that dislodged the arrow walked forward and to his surprise it was not a man but a woman, her hair burnt bright and she looked at him with a cocky smile.

'I wouldn't do that Lord Commander, our king Mance would like a word. We killed thirty of your brothers without ya knowing crow. I would stand down' she said.

The gate opened and the wildlings entered castle black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: The Pack Survives

**Chamber of the Painted Table**

He thrust into his wife vigorously as he slowly drew to his climax, they were in the war room were Aegon had once planned his conquest of Westeros with his sister wives, it only felt natural for them to leave their mark after the castle had been tainted with the blood of the stag. They fucked on top of the table on their hands and knees like animals in the wilderness beneath the thundering clouds.

Dany moaned and cursed in Valyrian backing her ass into Jon whilst clutching the lion sigil of house Lannister before throwing it to the far edge of the table. She was screaming for whatever Gods would hear her pleasure as she relished the euphoria she was receiving. The storm raged on as Jon continued to pound her relentlessly, the rain adding to his acceleration as he hammered home. When he finally burst inside her like an erupting volcano, he squeezed her breasts and let out a slight spasm of his hip before exiting her body. Dany let out a small yelp when she then turned around and gave him a sloppy kiss.

The two of them then lay on the table breathing heavily as his seed trickled out of her and leaked onto the painted table, dripping slowly toward the part of the map were RIverrun was situated.

‘I can’t believe I fell for that’ Jon laughed as he panted heavily. He put his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss. Dany let out a small giggle as she cuddled beneath his beard.

‘The moment I saw this table, I knew I wanted to fuck you on it’ she remarked lazily, a small lull of sleep bellowing towards her. She had tricked him earlier to come to the war room for them to discuss strategy, when he arrived she was laying on the table fully nude. He asked her what she was doing but she simply told him that she wanted a more comfortable way of viewing the map. She then urged him to climb the table and join her.

After a few suggestive glances, he gave in and made love to her on the table as they looked out towards the violent storms outside.

‘Next you’ll be demanding we do it on the iron throne’ he said as he chuckled. She laughed but a part of her contemplated the thought.

‘Wouldn’t that be a sight’ Dany remarked as she licked her lips.

‘OR and this is just a suggestion. You could do it in your private chambers’ came Rhaenys voice from the edge of the room. Dany and Jon immediately jumped when they saw there was a third person in the room. Rhaenys raised her brow as she gave them an amused look before smiling.

‘Seven hells Rhae’ Jon complained as he started putting on his clothes in hurry. Dany who was much more comfortable being in the nude, slowly proceeded to put on her coat.

‘Oh come off it Jon. If I see something I haven’t seen before then I will throw a gold dragon at it’ she scoffed. Dany chuckled, enjoying her husband being at such unease.

‘I have news; I suggest you clean yourselves up’ Rhaenys said as she traced her finger on the table and picked up the residue semen from their bout of lovemaking.

‘You’re disgusting’ Jon remarked as he put on his pants.

‘Says the man who is defiling our aunt in our ancestral home’ she quipped back.

‘Why are you here?’ Dany asked, breaking the banter between the two siblings.

‘I have good news and bad news’ she said as she took a seat on the left side of the table, Dany sat in the middle and Jon sat in the right.

‘What’s the bad news?’ Jon asked.

‘Well when my cousins arrived offering their betrothals to me, I grew suspicious. So I sent word to Lady Ashara Dayne asking if anything was amiss. Apparently my Uncle Doran has agreed to marry Jaimie Lannister to my cousin Arianne’ she said through gritted teeth. Jon shut his eyes in annoyance and exhaustion.

‘Your uncle is trying to hedge his bets. If we win and wipe out the Lannisters then Arianne will carry the heir to the Westerlands. If we lose then Dorne will still hold favor of House Lannister’ Dany remarked as she took a sip of wine.

‘It doesn’t matter because House Lannister will not exist when this is all over, no Lannister will exist’ Rhaenys said firmly. The dark implication the statement held was clear but neither Dany nor Jon felt the need to argue with her.

‘This actually leads me to the good news. Tommen Baratheon is dead. Whilst I would have preferred to see him dead at our hands, his death makes our goal of retaking the throne more attainable. There will be chaos within the capital’ she said with her dark eyes being illuminated by the storm outside.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they drew in the news. A large bang of thunder is what brought them out of their revelry.

‘Children are innocent Rhae, I despise the Lannisters as much as you do but are you sure “blood for a blood” is the approach you want us to take’ Dany said as she fiddled with her mother’s ring. Rhaenys pondered in thought at what Dany had just said before she spoke to answer.

‘Do you know I remember that day, I remember it vividly. I must have been three or four but I remember everything’ she said, Jon and Dany both looked down and didn’t respond because they knew which day she was referring to, she barely mentioned the events of the day given the bad memories the day held.

‘I remember hearing the bells ring out throughout the city. The cries were loud and the bells were even louder. I looked out my window and I saw the Lannister banner. I saw the Lannister troops running civilians down, men grabbing women to dark alleyways as they screamed and clawed themselves against the soldiers who would rape them. I immediately ran to father’s room and hid under his bed whilst clutching my cat, you see I always believed that father could protect me, I thought this time would be no different but then I heard the doors burst open. I heard the mountain running in and I am sure you know the rest’ her voice was hoarse, there was no sadness just a tiredness, one that came as if she had cried over this story countless of times. She shook her head almost in reprimand and straightened herself.

‘Lucky for me Varys had snuck in an orphan girl from Dorne; the Mountain killed the poor girl without hesitation before smashing her head against the wall. That is when I fled and found Ser Barristan. The Lannisters deserve our wrath Dany, mercy should only be an afterthought to whatever remains in the aftermath’ Rhaenys said firmly. Dany firmly nodded before looking back into the fireplace.

Another comfortable silence hit them as they stewed on the news.

**The sullen dwarf**

Revenge and mercy, those are the two words that clouded Tyrion’s thoughts as the ship swayed. Tyrion thought of his boiling rage against his family, his family who would so easily condemn him despite his best efforts to better them.

The past few moons were blissful for the little lord, he moved around with pride, his father listened to him and treated him as his rightful heir, his other family members heeded his words and did not scoff at him due to his father naming him as his second in command.

Tyrion had power and he had the woman he loved coming to his beckoning, she would please him however he wanted and fuck him till his balls ached. What was more pleasing was that she genuinely enjoyed it; Shae was not repulsed by him like the other noble women, Shae loved him and he her, he was hers and she was his.

But alas this was but a mummery, when he saw his father plowing her, Shae was no longer the wise cracking girl who would meet his retorts with an amused smile. No, Shae was a foreign whore who was now fucking for more power and influence. Tyrion could not forget the loud screams of pleasure she had released, the way she rolled back her eyes as she came and his father’s thrusts. The memory stung him, and left him with a rage he never knew was battling through.

Tyrion’s rage was further peaked when he finally heard the true revelations about Tysha, the first woman that he had truly loved. Jaimie had admitted to Cersei, who had told Lancel after she had consumed too much wine. Lancel the weasel was only glad to spread the story around to the point that it reached the ears of Varys who then informed him. Whatever mercy he had reserved for his brother should he successfully return with the Trigon was suddenly washed away and he swore no mercy upon them.

Tyrion would punish them in a way that would hurt them. Perhaps he would take Cersei in front of Jaimie before killing her, to show him the true extent of his rage. Cersei would feel his vengeance; the brother that she loathed would be her end. Her cruel treatment of him would be her downfall.

Firstly he would need to manipulate and use the Targaryens to his will, Varys is convinced that he can worm his way into a position of influence in the council of the Trigon. Tyrion would try his best but his wits can only get him so far.

The best plan to establish a modicum of power in their council is to set the Targaryens against each other, whilst not so much to make them tear each other apart but enough for the to be a rift that would lead to their downfall after his family has been defeated. Sansa will be key into getting in Jon's good graces, the girl will sing his praises.

Tyrion put the thought to the back of his mind and continued wallowing in his wine, dark and depraved thoughts washing over him on his plans that would occur when he enacts his inevitable revenge.

At the edge of the deck he sensed a couple of people approaching him. His vision was blurry as he noticed two figures walking towards him. He heard a female voice say an order before another one responded with a nod. The sound of the voices took him back to Shae, re imagining how his father excavated her guts and blew her back out. If he managed to return to Kings Landing then he would take her again, he would take her until she screamed the way she screamed for his father, then and only then would he kill her.

Tyrion grew hard at the thought and when he looked up again he saw his wife Lady Sansa and an extremely large woman standing at her side, Varys had brought both the woman and his squire Podrick as companions on their voyage. Sansa said something to the large women with blonde hair; the woman nodded and left the cabin leaving him alone with his lady wife.

‘Are you alright my Lord? I am slightly concerned, your drinking bouts have rivaled Robert Baratheon lately’ she said in a soft voice. Tyrion looked at the young girl, who he had resisted to make his own despite his lusts, he assumed that eventually she would bed him, the girl was beautiful and he wanted her.

He stared at her as she leaned forward, her busty ample poking through her dress. She was his wife Tyrion thought, he had kept her safe from Joffery’s viciousness and Cersei’s cruelty, and even now he was delivering her to her bastard brother who would keep her safe. Tyrion had been getting dealt a bad hand and decided that he deserved her maidenhood; he deserved to be loved not treated like a little monster. Perhaps it was the thought of revenge or perhaps it was the wine influencing him but he decided to lean forward and give her kiss and a firm squeeze on her tits.

His firm groping and his lips protruding were met with a violent slap. The sting of Lady Sansa’s palm brought him back to a sober reality, a sense of shame waking him up from the actions he wanted to commit.

‘Lady Sansa forgive me that was a huge mistake. The wine has affected my judgment; I did not wish to do that’ Tyrion apologized morosely.

When he looked up at Sansa he saw three different emotions working through her face. The first emotion that was readily evident was her disgust, he had seen her give him that look on their wedding night and he saw it now, the girl would never want him. The second emotion he saw riding through her face was shock, she was a perfect lady trained never to rise against her lord husband, this act would not only be seen as dishonorable amongst the seven but would earn her several beatings from her husband. That is when Tyrion saw the third emotion flow through her face, she now had something she hadn’t had since leaving Winterfell, she had power. Her brother had a fierce force at his command along with three large dragons; she knows that she is in control at this moment.

As if reading his thoughts, Sansa gave him a chilling look before taking a step back.

‘You are right Lord Tyrion that was a huge mistake. Consider this as formal notice of our disillusion to our marriage’ she said in a voice that didn’t sound like Sansa. She left the room before Tyrion could respond.

"Shit" he said to himself.

Tyrion sat on the floor grasping his red cheek in shock realizing what a stupid move that was, Sansa will now be firmly against him, and she may even convince Jon Snow to reject him outright.

Varys then entered with somber look, he hadn't spoken to him ever since they had connected ships.

‘I have grave news that I didn’t want to share with you my dear friend’ he said sadly.

‘Worse than me alienating our one ticket of goodwill to our future partners’ Tyrion replied, Varys gave him a suspicious glance, wondering what he was talking about but he shook his head.

‘Tommen is dead’ he said sadly.

**Shores of Dragonstone**

Catelyn stepped down on the coarse sand of Dragonstone. Behind her Lady Olenna was discussing an important matter with her grandson. Robb was deep within a conversation with Margaery, the two had been near inseparable ever since their introduction.

Cat knew that this was Olenna’s plan all along, not that she minded, an alliance with a powerful house was always a welcome thing. While Talissa eventually grew on her, Cat still resented her son for marrying the Volantene girl. Walder Frey would not have aligned himself with Tywin had Robb kept his oath, his bannermen would not have treated their oath to him so recklessly.

Cat took some part of the blame; after all she was the one that released Jaimie Lannister.

They made their steps on the beach towards the mainland. There was a beautiful brown skinned girl who stood with a northern man with a blonde receding hairline; it took her a second before she realized that the man was Jorah Mormont. He looked different from when she last saw him, he looked older and more calmly. There was a tense look on her face as she took in a man who used to sell slaves. Next to him stood a man in interesting clothing, were it not for his good looks and strong physique he would not be able to pull off the rags he wore. The man in question was looking at Margaery in a lustful manner which made Robb frown.

There was a fourth man in the group that she recognized, Barristan the bold. When Robb saw him, he immediately did a double take. One of his childhood idols standing before him. The Knight had a calming presence about him that dissipated Catelyn’s fears for what was to come. While she appreciated his presence, the envoy of thirty men around them made her wary.

There were shirtless Dothraki men with sharpened arracks, sizing up Robb and Garlan Tyrell. The patronizing smirks on the men made it seem as if they were unimpressed with the new arrivals. The other men who were standing with the knights and the beautiful woman were the unsullied who held their spear and shield with a tight grip.

‘Welcome my lords and ladies. I am Ser Barristan sworn knight to the royal Trigon of House Targaryen. This is Lady Missandei who is a close advisor to the trigon and last but not least this is Ser Jorah Mormont who is the sworn sword to the Trigon ..... oh and this is Daario Naharis’ Barristan said firmly, Daario Naharis let out a small chuckle not minding the rather chaste introduction he was given.

‘Well met good Sers and lady’ Robb said as he shook their hands, always the charming lord Catelyn thought. Margaery kept her eyes solely fixed on Robb an action that made Daario scowl before his cocky façade came back into play.

‘Our King and Queen await your presence’ Barristan said in calm voice. There was a hint of warning in his tone as he spoke. The Dothraki men puffed their chests in pride when they heard the name of their monarchs being announced.

Olenna stayed behind, waiting for a carrier to come and take her to the top. At first Catelyn thought she was being ridiculous and pompous but she ate her words the moment they made their way through the steps.

They marched in a tense silence as they took in the island. The place was beautiful, sunny and effervescent.

She looked behind her and she saw Robb and Margaery walking side by side. She could tell her son was intimidated by the party that was around them but he did well to hide it. Daario was walking behind them and his eyes were firmly planted on Lady Tyrell’s behind.

A distasteful action from the sellsword but Margaery wore this clothing to entice such a reaction from men. To her credit Margaery walked closer to Robb, she seemed rather taken by her son.

This made her smile; if they had the Tyrell backing them then they did not need Jon or his army. Perhaps her son could remain King.

She would not have to bend the knee to a child that she wrongfully mistreated her whole life.

The thoughts of defying Jon Snow were immediately drowned out when a loud roar was heard from the distance, her instinct was to jump on the ground and her son, Garlan and Margaery followed suit. They saw a black beast, the size of a Castle fly past them.

Cat did not realize she was holding her breath until Jorah Mormont came and offered her a hand to get up. Dragons were real; they weren’t the beasts of myth. Tales that Arya would obsess over, they were actually real.

Robb’s mouth hung open in disbelief and Garlan who was usually prone to his hubris had a look of fear. Daario stepped over to Margaery with a smile on his face.

‘I would say you get used to them but you never really do’ Daario said with his hand outstretched. He held a patronizing smirk whilst watching Robb on the floor, who still had not gotten over his shock. His smile quickly faded when Margaery ignored him by standing up and helping Robb get up. Margaery then interlaced her hand with Robb as they walked into the castle.

When Catelyn heard that the bastard was in not actually a bastard and was the true heir to the iron throne, that he had united with his fierce Dornish sister, that he married the most beautiful woman in the world, that together the three of them had gathered an army of Dothraki and Unsullied, that they conquered cities and had three large dragons. Hearing tales of such magnitude, she thought Aemon was jesting.

She refused to believe the story because in her mind she imagined the curly haired boy who would mope and brood in Winterfell. The boy who would glower in fear when she set her gaze upon him. She imagined the boy who was a smaller and sadder version of her Lord husband Eddard and she refused to believe that he managed to accomplish all of this.

But now seeing him sit on the throne of dragonstone, she didn’t see the little boy that looked so much like Eddard, she saw a man. In fact the boy looked less like Ned and more like her first love Brandon. He had a faint scar on his eye, a mark from years of battle. He wore a black garment comprised of leather, with a red scarf hanging on his back. Gone were the girly locks that hung freely, his hair was tied in a bun, neat and regal. There was a shiny blade attached to his hip, encrusted with a red ruby emerald.

Two women stood next to him, the woman on the left of him was caramel of skin. She had jet black hair and piercing eyes. Like Jon she had blade attached to her hip, the woman was most definitely Dornish, this must be Rhaenys. The girl was intoxicatingly beautiful but she held herself like a warrior who had seen battle.

If it was hard to discern whether Jon or Rhaenys were Targaryen if you judge their appearances but the person who stood to Jon’s right would nullify the argument. After meeting Talisa or Margaery and most recently Rhaenys, Cat had lost count as to how many times she had concluded that “this might be the most beautiful woman I have ever met” but now here she stood in front of Daenerys Targaryen and she came to the conclusion again that “this might be the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Daenerys held herself with a queenly posture, it was different from Cersei. She looked like someone who was born to rule. There was an air about her, one of royalty.

There was an orange creature with black and white stripes that crawled past them and stood next to Rhaenys. Greywind growled protectively and glued himself next to Robb watching the big creature with suspicion. Robb gave him a calming scratch and his wolf then settled down.

There was an air of tension as everyone stood in place.

Jon studied each of his guests; he eyed Margaery and Garlan with an impassive face. His eyes became softer when they landed on Robb but the glare turned vicious the moment they landed on her. The Naathi girl then stepped forward and held everyone’s attention.

‘You stand in the presence of the Trigon of House Targaryen. The three headed dragon’ she said as she looked at her rulers with pride.

‘May I present Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. Mother of Dragons, breaker of chains, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, the unburnt. Rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.’

The unsullied stamped the spears with pride and both Jon and Rhaenys held a proud smirk. They all truly love her.

‘King Jaehaerys Lightbringer of House Targaryen. Son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Bastard of Winterfell, the white wolf, Khal of the liberated, the son of ice and fire. Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms.’

Catelyn could only look dumbfounded. All the years of disdain she directed to a man who now had the power to turn her to ash if he wishes it so. While the queen had the love of everyone in the room, the king had their respect. They looked at Jon like a soldier to his commander.

‘Sultan Rhaenys Sunblaze of House Targaryen. Daughter of Elia Martel and Rhaegar Targaryen. Goddess of War, the tiger princess of the east, the red dragon of the sun. Sultan of the Seven Kingdoms.’

The way Missandei spoke of Rhaenys, Cat could tell that she was her favorite out of three.

‘Welcome my Lords and Ladies’ Daenerys said in a firm yet gracious tone ‘I am very glad you could all join us and pledge your fealty to House Targaryen. I understand that most you are tired from your long journey, given Lady Tyrell’s absence I think it truly best we discuss when we are all at full strength. We will have baths drawn for you and suppers sent your room’ the Queen said.

Catelyn and the rest of her retinue immediately nodded and exited the room.

Robb stood by the cliffs with Greywind taking in the view of the sea, he looked to the side of the camp were he saw the Dothraki tents that were pitched out. He watched as the blue dragon and the red dragon flew overhead.

Dragons were real, that was the world he lived in now. The blue dragon flew close to the edge and Robb decided to walk back to the castle, in the event that the dragons fly to him.

Robb made his way back to the castle with Greywind by his side, when suddenly Greywind was leaped upon by a large bowl of white fur. It took a minute before Robb realized that it was Ghost. Robb was slightly taken aback by the humongous size of the wolf before him, Ghost use to be the smallest, most timid and silent of the wolves and now he was as large and fierce, same can be said for Jon If compared to his siblings.

'Hello Ghost' he said.

Greywind yelped happily as Ghost bit his ear playfully. The wolves whimpered sadly and began to sniff each other, having missed each other’s company from their time apart. Greywind and Ghost then nuzzled their heads together.

Robb then heard footsteps behind him to which he turned around and then he saw Jon walking towards him. He was still coming to terms with the new Jon he saw before him. The way Jon carried himself wasn’t that big of a surprise as it was to his mother, Robb had seen that essence of power in Jon from time to time, especially when they practiced in the court yard with their sword play, it never lasted long though. Now he held that look, the look of a king.

Jon was now a couple of feet in front of Robb, Greywind and Ghost eyed them both curiously with their tongues wagging out and their tails flapping joyously.

Jon gave him a sad smile as he approached him, it was one that Robb didn’t know he needed up until that very moment. The familiar smile of his closest friend.

The two of them embraced in a hug and a wall that Robb had put up started crashing down. Father’s death came back to him, Theon’s betrayal, and his brothers going missing in the north, his bannermen being slaughtered by the hands of traitors, his wife and unborn son being killed. Robb started crying in Jon’s arms. Jon just held him firmly.

He didn’t plan on crying in his brother’s arms, it is certainly an action his mother would disapprove of given the display of strength they were shown today by the Trigon. Robb didn’t care, this was Jon, and he would not judge him. When he went to search for him at Castle Black this was what he wanted from him, he needed his brother.

After some time Jon held him up with a comforting look on his face.

‘Alright stop crying now, I doubt these are actions to be taken by a King’ Jon said in a soft voice. Robb gave him a small smile.

‘I don’t think I am king anymore. Especially considering the glares, your sister and your wife gave me’ Robb said in a defeated tone.

‘Nevertheless it sets a bad example for him’ Jon said whilst gesturing to a tiny boy walking towards them. The little boy had silver curly locks and dark brown eyes. The boy studied him curiously and gave him a polite smile. The child was practically a tiny version of Jon.

‘Robb meet Robb’ Jon said with a wry smile.

**Castle Black **

Gilly stood there weeping, she was absolutely distraught. She was chained along with Edd, Grenn and Pyp. The three of them were also in tears.

Mance walked into the room with a sad look on his face as he approached Gilly.

‘I hope you understand why we did what we did. The Others made a deal with Craster and we made a deal with him. As long as he keeps giving them sacrifices then the Others will stay on the far side of the North. While I am not stupid to risk our people to stay beyond the wall and see if the dead honor the pact, I am also not stupid to ignore that this is a necessary sacrifice to keep them at bay while we head south. I am truly sorry about your son’ he said in a mournful voice.

He started walking out but Aemon stopped him as he spoke up.

“My nephew Jon Snow has returned and with him he has brought three large dragons. I would count your blessings for now Mance’ the old Maester stated.

Mance looked at him and scowled before exiting the room.

A Thenn walked in with a plate filled with meat and flashed a smile at Gilly.

‘I heard what happened to your son it’s a shame you couldn’t fight for him. Your fat pig lover tried and well’ the Thenn said with a snarl before he started chewing on the meat ‘I have always loved pork.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Clovis Has A Big D***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know this by now but trigger warning for Graphic Content

**The Broken Lioness**

Cersei stood in front of her dead son in the Septs of Baelor, the funeral proceedings had been coming along as she watched her son being put to rest. She stood there alone inside the Sept after excusing everyone for a moment alone with her son. The High Septon was ready to argue and not in support of that but after a pointed glare from one of her guards, he relented and let her have her peace. The Faith Militant that had arrived to mourn the fallen prince were amicably disgusted at the High Septon's willingness to concede to her, Cersei paid them no mind.

Cersei saw Tommen lay there lifeless and she gave him a chaste kiss to the forehead and tried to will her tears away. Her boy had never done anything wrong and yet he died a death befitting a savage.

‘Were you anybody else’s child you would still be alive and thriving, you would grow to be a Prince and one day you would take your place as your brother's hand but life doesn’t play fair my little lion. You were honest, kind and innocent. A good man. Yet the Gods decided to repay you by having a cruel mother. You deserved better than me and I am so sorry little one’ she said as the tears finally broke through. She started crying, real tears flowing through her as she looked at her boy who was pale and had purple marks on his veins. She saw his golden shroud and it set her off even more.

She gave him another kiss but was startled when someone put their hands on her. She turned around expecting an assailant but was pleasantly surprised at the grown woman before her and she proceeded to breathe out a happy cry.

‘Myrcella my sweet’ she cooed as she kissed her and hugged her tightly. Her daughter returned the hug with equal force before turning her attention to her dead brother.

‘I can’t believe he is gone’ she said with puffy red eyes ‘he was always so kind and so sweet.’

Cersei held her daughter’s hand firmly in agreement as both of them mourned their fallen lion.

‘That he was’ Cersei remarked before brushing her tears away and leading their daughter towards the exit door. Myrcella was here now, there was a glimmer of happiness in this dark foreboding world. 

‘I heard rumors on my way here. They say uncle Tyrion did it and that Lady Sansa helped him do it’ her statement coming more as a question.

That was the official statement being sent around. Her father refused to comment on what he believed had happened but his silence was a further stamp of approval on him believing that Tyrion orchestrated all of this, or perhaps that is the story he preferred to go with so he could have good enough reason to be rid of that murderous wretch. It would be easy to blame him; she had blamed him all his life for their mother’s death. But Tyrion loved Tommen, even through all her loathing of him she couldn't deny that. If Joffery were to be poisoned then Tyrion would be a worthy culprit but not Tommen.

She then remembered the prophecy of the woods witch and shuddered at the memory. She couldn’t blame Tyrion, this was inevitable and it was all her doing.

‘It’s my fault Myrcella. All of it, you and your brothers are suffering because of me. I have done a lot of unrepentant things and people will strike everything I hold dear because of it. I am poison my sweetling. You have inherited all of my enemies without any of my defenses’ she said desperately as she clung on to her daughter’s fingers.

If Myrcella was shocked by her mother’s fragile state, she didn’t let it show. She grabbed Cersei by the head and proceeded to coddle her as she used to do to her when she was but a little girl. It startled Cersei a little at the change of her daughter's stature.

‘Shh it’s okay now, everything will be alright’ she said softly. Cersei smiled slightly as she leaned into her embrace.

‘Look at me crying like a silly hen and you comforting me. You have definitely grown my sweetling. Six and ten and already taller than me. You have become so beautiful, I am incredibly envious of you my lion cub’ Cersei said as she smiled. Myrcella grinned at that.

‘Thank you mother. Do not worry yourself about our safety. I will keep you, me and father safe’ Myrcella responded firmly with a glint in her eyes. Cersei stared back at her daughter in shock and Myrcella smiled coyly at her.

‘How did you...?’ Cersei asked but was cut off by her daughter.

‘Don’t worry yourself about that. I have changed mother, my time in Dorne has opened my eyes and I have made a couple of friends who are on my side, you can call them allies. I just have to do a couple of things’ she replied.

‘What things?’ Cersei asked worryingly. Her mind pondering on who her daughter has allied with and why her daughter was acting seemingly different.

‘Do you know the chambers to the room of my betrothed?’ she asked. ‘I think it’s time we get acquainted.’

Cersei could only nod. She was taken aback by her daughter’s forwardness.

‘By the east wing of the gardens. I thought you would like to visit your brother first’ Cersei suggested. Myrcella merely rolled her eyes.

‘I am sure I will see him soon enough. How is the twerp handling his new marriage anyway?’ she asked.

**The Lion King**

Joffery laid on the bed, his bum was still aching from being sodomized by his wife a few days before. He kept silent on the fears that she might attack him again.

‘Yes Clovis fuck me harder!’ Yara screamed as Clovis continued to pound her senselessly. Clovis was one of her dirty captains that she had invited into their bed to mock him.

For the past two nights she would humiliate her king by cuckolding him to one of her most trusted captains. Joffery could do nothing but watch, in fear of retaliation should he step out of line. He remained silent as Yara would scream ever so loudly as if to taunt him.

‘YES CLOVIS HARDER! I NEED A BIG COCK INSIDE ME, NOT MY HUSBAND’S LITTLE COCK’ she yelled. Clovis laughed and continued to plough her. Joffery felt anger, he felt humiliation, and he felt sadness. He wished his mother were here to protect him, not out there crying for his weakling of a brother.

He had no defense against this woman so he did the only thing he could do, he started crying. He wept for the abomination of a bride that he had. For all his taunts of Sansa and Margaery at least they were prettier brides that knew their place as a woman.

His cries were met with taunts, the more he wept like an infant, the louder Yara moaned. When she reached her climax, Yara grabbed Joffery’s face and screamed into his ear with churlish joy before falling back on the ground.

Clovis smacked her on the bum before baring Joffery a grin of his yellow crooked teeth, despite all logic and reason the man was still hard and he was glaring at Joffery with a lusty hunger in his eyes.

Yara panted with a heavy breath before looking at her husband who had tears falling down his cheeks. She then stood up and stared at her husband, her eyes slightly softening as she took a sip of water.

‘Now after these past few days I hope you learnt your lesson and your place. I will not condone your cruelty or your stupidity. If you want to act like a mad dog then I will treat you like a mad dog and make you heel. Now we can do this the easy way were we please one another or we can do this the difficult way and you have already seen how cruel I can be. Either way you will submit to me boy. So what will it be boy?’ she asked with her voice leering dangerously towards a threat.

Joffery thought of the previous two nights before and the coward in him screamed for him to take the deal to be courteous. To avoid being defiled by this sea bitch and to avoid watching her take another man in their bed while he watches. But Joffery was no coward, he was a stag who was powerful and mighty. Ours is the fury and we do not bow to the whims of a woman.

Joffery than spat in her face and slapped her.

‘I will not bow to the whims of a whore’ he said in a tone that he hoped would have sounded more forceful but sounded more pitiful and weak. He expected Yara to beat him or yell at him but she merely smiled.

‘I was hoping you would say that, it justifies what happens next' she said before turning her attention to the man who stood behind him. 'Clovis my beloved captain it appears my husband is still rigid and he needs to be loosened up before I shove my fist up his arse. Would you mind being a darling and stretching him out?’ she asked her captain.

Joffery who had forgotten about Clovis suddenly felt his presence behind him and he felt himself being shoved roughly on the bed with his face down. He felt Clovis hardening length and the scream that left his mouth was loud enough to wake the dead.

**The Youngest Wolf Who Cried**

Rickon heard a loud shriek from outside the halls and he was momentarily distracted before he slouched back into his melancholy.

Rickon then cried hard. He cried for his father who died in this horrible city that he was being kept hostage in. He cried for his mother, she must be distraught not knowing where her little wolf is, he hated causing her pain. He cried for his siblings who were everywhere in the realm.

Rickon could feel his siblings, he would grasp onto Shaggy Dog and he would sense the other wolves. He cried for Robb as he felt Greywind yelping in pain over an unborn pup that he lost. He cried for Jon as he felt Ghost being traumatized with conflict by transforming into a blue dragon and burning innocence in a field far east. He cried for Sansa as he could not feel her because he could no longer sense Lady. He cried for Arya as he could feel Nymeria forming a new pack despite being desperate to join her old wolf pack, her real family. He cried for Bran as he felt Summer losing her humanity by a heart tree. He cried for his wolf pack and vowed that he would see them all again and when he does then they will never be weak again.

Rickon went to check on Osha who had journeyed with him and protected him as best she could. He felt kinship with her and he knew he would never be parted from her ever again.

He then walked back to his new chambers in this strange castle. There was a time when Bran would have liked to visit the capital and see were the King lived but now all he knew was fear. He was to marry the Lannister girl despite being four and ten. He thought himself too young, even though he had dreams about Meera that would leave his pants soiled when he awoke.

He was worried that he would be marrying an enemy of his house, the people that killed his father and slaughtered his good sister and unborn nephew. Rickon entered the chambers assigned to him under the watchful eye of the Lannister soldiers, the guards were more alert than ever after his sister escaped. He was happy his sister managed to leave the city but he felt sad because he was left alone again with only Osha to protect him.

When he entered his room he saw a woman petting her wolf. The girl had golden hair and green eyes, she wore a brown silk dress that swiveled around her legs. When she turned her attention to him she smiled brightly at him which made Rickon blush.

‘You must be Rickon my betrothed. My name is Myrcella’ she said sweetly. She eyed him up and down as if assessing him, there was a small smirk that played across her face and what appeared to be relief.

‘It is lovely to meet you my lady’ he said nervously. She raised a brow.

‘It is?’ she asked in a playful tone. She patted Shaggy Dog gently to move before standing up and looking him directly in the eye.

‘Aye um … I’ he fumbled his words which made her giggle.

‘I take it you don’t know how to talk to girls?’ she asked gently.

‘Not to pretty ones no. I have lived most of my life on the run’ he replied.

‘Then let us get acquainted’ she said with a smile.

**The King Who Ran**

‘It’s nice to meet you Robb, I like your name’ Robb smiled at his nephew. The little boy gave him a hesitant smile before brushing a strand of his curly silver hair back. The boy was almost a copy of the Jon he remembered growing up, the way he smiled and shifted his eyes suspiciously as if studying him. The only glaring difference was the color of his hair and his somewhat regal attitude. Then again Jon now had that regal air about him as well.

‘I like it as well. Aunt Rhae doesn’t like it, she says it’s the same name as the you-surfer’ little Robb commented with a childlike pronunciation, it was rather impressive for a boy who was three years of age. Robb stared at Jon in confusion, not fully understanding the meaning of the boy’s words. Jon smiled before clarifying.

‘This is what happens when you prioritize High Valyrian over the common tongue. I think the word you are trying to say is usurper and like I told your aunt many times, I didn’t name you after Robert Baratheon, I named you after him’ Jon said whilst pointing at Robb. Robb gave him a warm smile as the three of them made their way back to the castle. The boy smiled shyly at Robb studying the man who he was named after, it seemed as if the little boy was looking for something that would determine why he was named after him.

Robb could tell by the way little Robb hung around Jon that the little boy truly admired his father, he would mimic his steps and would keep his face stoic whenever his father turned his attention to him. Jon on the other hand would playfully tickle him and ruffle his hair to keep the boy off balance. He felt a small pang of pain for little Ned Stark who wasn't born, who would have been a friend to little Robb and the two of them would grow up and play together.

They caught up on what had happened in the past few years. Jon explained how he never spoke his vows at Castle Black and headed east with Rhaenys his sister, how his wife and queen hatched baby dragons, how they got a Khalesar of over one hundred thousand strong to follow them. How they liberated the unsullied, how they dismantled slavery slowly, some with negotiation and some with fire and blood, he shuddered to ask what he mean't by fire and blood. When he explained everything Robb looked at him with awe. A part of him barely recognizing the man before him.

Little Robb who grew tired of the conversation ran down the hallway with Ghost and Greywind following him. He met with a couple Dothraki children who were looking at Greywind in awe never having seen a direwolf of a different color than white.

There was a terse silence as the two of them stood on a balcony over watching the outer courtyard.

‘You must think me a monster’ Jon said as he eyed him with curiously. Robb shrugged denying the thought, he was thinking of him more as a King than anything else.

‘No I don’t, I mean it’s a lot to take in but slavery is bad and Talissa told me she left Volantis because of that exact same reason, you did what you had to do. This world is filled with evil men and honor can only take you so far, if I had learnt that lesson then maybe Talissa and my son would be here’ Robb stated in a sad voice. Jon stared at him with sympathy before he hunched his shoulders uncomfortably.

‘I am sorry about what happened to them. I should have been here for you’ was all Jon could say. Robb nodded as a dragon flew past screeching happily as it dove into the ocean.

‘You know after it happened I drowned myself in every single dark emotion my mind could conjure. Moving from town to town in the Riverlands with my mother and Greywind I felt broken. I couldn’t drink my way out of it, I couldn’t cry my way out of it, I couldn’t sleep my way out of it. Even as I approached bandits with less than good intentions, I couldn’t even kill my way out of it’ he said as his eyes turned red. ‘The pain was always there. The grief was always there, so strong and so present that it could turn any sane man mad’

‘We will get justice for Talissa and your son and maybe then you may find some peace’ Jon promised as he patted Robb on the shoulder affectionately.

‘When you capture Tywin don’t kill him, I want him to suffer’ Robb stated in a dark voice.

‘You and my sister will find a lot of common ground with that sentiment’ he replied in a hoarse voice. When he said that he immediately thought of Sansa and Arya, it took him a minute to register that he was speaking of the alluring Dornish woman in the throne room.

'Your sister is interesting' Robb remarked as he recalled the murderous eyes that glanced at him. Jon laughed as if Robb had made the most hilarious jest.

'Is that your synonym for terrifying?' Jon asked with a smile on his face.

'Aye it is. I thought that orange beast of hers would devour me' he stated.

'She's not all bad. Rhaenys is overprotective when it comes to me so her aggressiveness is just her being cautious. The moment she realizes that you care about me, she will become your biggest friend' Jon said softly, he really loved this girl.

'It almost sounds like you're describing Arya' Robb stated. He couldn't ignore the similarities.

'They have a lot in common' Jon said with wistful smile.

'Anymore surprise siblings you have hiding around?' Robb asked in jest. Jon's face grimaced and he looked uncomfortable. 'Jon?' Robb asked.

'Look I can't say anything because I promised Lady Dayne that I would keep it quiet until she arrived. That is all I can say for now' Jon stated in a serious voice.

'You can tell me Jon' Robb pleaded. Jon shook his head.

'I can't because you will tell your mother and given how she treated me, I am more than certain of how she would act and I will not allow her to treat her that way.... I just need you to trust me Robb' Jon said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

'Okay I will. Tell me about Daenerys' he asked hoping it could change the topic. The proud smirk that appeared on Jon's face was hilarious as went on to ramble on the Queen. They then spoke on various topics 

They stood there for some time as Robb explained his version of events. Jon listened solemnly his face twitching in rage at certain portions of his exposition.

‘Theon fucking Greyjoy’ Jon said as he rubbed his temples enunciating each word. ‘What in seven hells compelled you to think sending him to the Iron Islands was a good idea?’ he asked him, not holding back any ire in his voice.

‘I didn’t think he would betray me’ Robb stated in a defeated tone. Jon shot him an incredulous look.

‘You didn’t think that Theon who would always brag about being Iron borne to the bone, the same Theon who would find every single opportunity to sing praises of his cunt of a father as if he were a god, you didn’t think he would betray you for his family’ Jon asked him, his tone layered with a tired sarcasm. Robb raised his hands in defense.

‘I thought our friendship was stronger than that. I was wrong. I know you two never got along but he was my brother’ he replied. He could tell Jon’s frustration of his mistake was mostly worry over Rickon and Bran, he had asked told Jon that he had a conversation with Sam and told him Bran ventured beyond the wall and that Rickon was somewhere in the North.

‘Aye evidently you were wrong, I always warned you about that leech but you never listened. I don’t know what worse, your mistake or Lady Catelyn trusting the Kingslayer to bring back Sansa and Arya’ he replied. ‘Perhaps both are just as bad but nevertheless we will get them back.’

‘Aye we will’ Robb stated firmly, for the first time in that past year he felt confident in him getting the justice he deserved. The dragons flying in the sky were a morale boost to him.

'How come your dragons are so large? You have only had them for up to five years. I never knew dragons to grow this fast?' Robb asked.

'They use to be as small as snakes but our incident in Qarth helped them grow faster' he replied solemnly as if recalling a memory. 

They carried on chatting, the conversation growing more natural.

Their conversation was cut short when Daario walked up to them in a smug manner.

‘Your Grace, my lord’ he said in greeting, he bowed to Jon and eyed Robb up and down as if he were nothing more than a petulant boy.

‘Daario’ Jon said in a rather unamused voice. Daario had rubbed Robb the wrong way when they arrived, his obvious ogling of Margaery infuriated Robb but he kept himself calm and cool lest he beat him to a pulp. Jon stared at the two men and realized they were sizing each other.

‘Is there anything I can help you with?’ Jon asked him. This snapped Daario out of his glaring contest with Robb. He smiled smugly before respectfully crouching to the King.

‘Your Grace I just came from Lady Margaery’s chambers, we had been deep in conversation getting to know one another. We spoke of many topics, as she was freshening up. Lovely girl, I have never seen a women who can brush her hair in such a carefree manner whilst speaking of her homeland so passionately’ Daario stated in whimsical voice as if he were recalling an old fairy tale.

Jon glared at him, his annoyance hitting its peak. Daario shot a quick slight glance at Robb and smirked when he saw Robb clench his fists tightly.

‘Why the fuck are you telling me this?’ Jon asked Daario.

‘She invited me to dine with her alone tonight. Given that this is a potential ally, I wanted to get your input because she seems very eager. I do not want to cause any strife to any of your ambitions with House Tyrell’ Daario said coyly. Jon had no idea what he was talking about until he turned to Robb and saw him give a murderous scowl towards Daario. Jon then understood.

‘Daario why don’t you go to the camp site and check whether the sellswords are settling in properly. Mayhaps are Dothraki maiden might make it to your tent’ Jon ordered.

‘Of course your grace’ he nodded before giving one last look at Robb. Robb lost his subtlety and gave him a vicious glare that Daario smirked at before walking away.

‘What a prick’ Robb muttered. Jon stifled a laugh hoping to hide his amusement. He could only nod in agreement.

‘So Margaery?’ Jon questioned.

‘We are betrothed or we are announced to be betrothed. I was warming to the idea of her before I realized she was paying attention to other men’ he replied bitterly. Jon rolled his eyes before putting a comforting hand on his brother

‘You shouldn’t let him get in your head. Daario only knows two things, whoring and fighting. Every beautiful woman he meets, he sees as a challenge and will do his utmost to bed said woman. Usually his charms do the trick but when his charms aren’t enough and there is an “obstacle”, he resorts to causing mischief in the hopes that the “obstacle” does something foolish. It’s best to ignore him and not do anything foolish. Do you understand?’ Jon questioned him. He was giving him a knowing look as if knowing what thoughts were going through Robb’s head. Robb himself wasn’t truly paying attention to Jon as he imagined Daario completing his tasks and heading to her chambers to have dinner with her.

'I do' Robb said in a distracted voice.

'No you don't' Jon replied as he rolled his eyes again.

‘If you will excuse me your grace, tomorrow we have an important meeting and I would rather have my wits about me’ he said in response. Jon sighed before nodding his head.

Robb made his way back to the guest chambers he resided in.

A few hours later Robb paced in his room distracting himself with the events that had occurred the past two days, he had reunited with his brother or cousin, he met his wife and children along with three large dragons and a Dothraki horde.

He felt a twinge of jealousy at his brother’s conquests and glories before remembering the stories Jon had told him about their mishaps in Mereen.

He dwelled on those thoughts but his mind then went back to Margaery. He warned himself not to think of her but she kept consuming most of his thoughts. Robb had hesitated on wedding her given his new found and justified paranoia when it comes to southerners, that hesitation kept washing away the more he knew her.

He would imagine her giving him that slight quirk of her lip that she did when she smiled at him. His thoughts turned sour when he realized that Daario would probably be dining with her.

His jealousy from being sour turned to rage and churlishness. He imagined Daario Naharis charming Margaery who was probably bored of the sullen Northerner who kept her at a distance for their moons voyage. Margaery is a lady who seeks excitement; it wouldn’t be difficult for her to quell her darker urges with another man who was bold and seemingly chamring.

The logical voice in his head told Robb that he had no right to feel jealous, their betrothal was one she offered and he had told her he would think on it but he ignored it.

He jumped up and decided that enough was enough. He opened his door and rushed to the corner of the guest wing far down the hall. A couple of unsullied guards glared at him as he approached her chamber but the men paid him no mind and only gave him distrustful nods as he walked through.

He heard her laughter coming from the room and his heart tensed. He immediately charged in with his rage at full display.

When he entered he saw Margaery having dinner with her grandmother. They both stared at him in shock. Given the foreigners that were roaming around the castle, it wouldn't be hard to imagine that they would be on edge if someone burst through their doors.

‘Lord Stark!’ Olenna reprimanded him ‘are these the manners that northmen are graced with. I would hope a son of Ned Stark would have more tact and grace than to barge into a lady's private chambers’ Robb suddenly felt shame for his impulsive action turned towards the two women.

Olenna glared at him curiously while Margaery was smiling at him.

‘Forgive me my ladies I…’ Robb flustered as he tried to think of an excuse to justify why he just barged in her chambers unannounced.

‘Grandmother Do you mind excusing us for the night. Lord Stark and I have plenty of things to discuss’ Margaery said sweetly. Her grandmother turned towards Margaery before an understanding smile flashed across her face.

‘Very well dear’ she said before trotting out slowly. She gave Robb a once over before stepping out.

When the door was shut Robb turned his attention to the woman in front of him. She stood up and stared outside the window, this gave time for Robb to ogle the silk blue dress she was wearing, the dress was cut by her naval and it stretched tightly towards her bum.

‘What brings you to my chambers? The look on your face when you barged into my room made it seem as if you wanted to kill a man for defiling your wife’ she said with her signature smirk. Robb shook his head in both annoyance and incredulity.

‘You knew? You’re playing with me?’ he huffed. Margaery walked closer to him, her eyes roaming him up and down.

‘Daario came to me trying to charm me, I saw how jealous you were when he looked upon me yesterday when we arrived so I decided to use it to my advantage’ she was now a step away from him.

‘You wanted to make me look like a fool’ Robb said in a defeated voice. Margaery then grabbed his hands and Robb didn’t relent from her touch.

‘No Robb. I wanted you to see that you’re interested in me as I am in you. On the boat every time you looked at me, when you really looked at me, you would shy away because of… her’ she said the last part hesitantly.

Robb nodded despite not approving of her tactics.

'This isn't one sided and I am not trying to trick you or seduce you. I want you Robb' she said.

‘I am interested and if it’s okay with you then I would like for us to be wed as soon as possible’ he said. This time a wide childlike grin broke on her face.

‘I would like that very much’ she said. The next moment their lips met and Robb put everything into the kiss and judging from the moans that Margaery elicited, the kiss was very much what she wanted. They broke a part whilst still gazing at each other, nervous giggles playing about.

Margaery then grabbed his face and kissed him again, Robb could feel the smile on her lips when he returned the kiss. He held her firmly as their tongues danced and he felt her hands caressing his hair.

Robb felt himself hardening and immediately broke the kiss. Margaery stared at him, her eyes showing confusion and lust, she then peeked down and saw his outstretched trousers before smiling triumphantly.

She peeled off her dress and showed her full self to Robb. There was a minute of silence before Robb pounced on her with the ferocity of a wolf.

**The Dragon Queen**

She was sat in the dining pavilion with Rhaenys and her two cousins who were discussing Jaimie’s upcoming marriage.

‘Please dear cousin’ Trystane begged. ‘Our father is trying to secure the Westerlands without bloodshed for you.’

‘My uncle is the ruler of Dorne. He has no right to secure anything but Dorne. Uncle Doran may have everyone fooled by how weak he acts but I know he is ambitious’ Rhaenys stated harshly.

‘Watch yourself princess. My father is a prince and a great man. I will not tolerate any slander you place on his name’ Quentyn said with a thick accent as he stood up angrily. His sudden jump in movement was met with a growl from Elia, the tiger not taking kindly to the raised voice of Quentyn towards Rhaenys.

‘It’s not slander when it’s the truth my lord. If Dorne wants to side with the Lannisters then they will meet the same fate that our enemies will get’ Dany finally interjected. Rhaenys gave her a smirk of thanks.

‘Dorne has never been conquered’ Quentyn replied defiantly, his voice was a bit wary given the tiger that was glaring at him.

‘You forget that I am Dornish cousin. Before I made my trek around the world, I grew up in Dorne. I moved through underground caverns and roadways that you don’t even know about. I could send the Unsullied to lure you all out before I burn you all’ Rhaenys threatened. Trystane looked terrified while Quentyn was doing his best to appear unaffected.

‘You would slaughter your own blood?’ he asked, slightly surprised.

‘I am Dornish yes but my House will always be house Targaryen. Tell that to our uncle when you see him. I would hate to be a kinslayer’ Rhaenys responded. There was a tense stand-off after Rhaenys bellowed out that threat.

‘You have heard our terms. Your departure will be prepared on the morrow. Of course one of you will stay here with us as a sign of good faith’ Dany suggested but her tone was leaving no room for argument. Quentyn looked ready to argue but Aeryon’s roar made him think twice before he could act.

‘Of course your grace’ he said hesitantly before walking away with his brother.

It was now just the three of them. Rhaenys started petting Elia and the tiger purred back affectionately acting like a giant cat.

‘I really despise Quentyn’ Dany remarked. Rhaenys laughed before scratching Elia by her ears.

‘You aren’t the only one. Ashara told me that the woman in Dorne reject his advances despite him being the eldest son of a prince’ Rhaenys replied.

‘Jon despises him as well. He thinks that Quentyn is ugly’ Dany stated with an amused grin on her face.

‘Jon thinks everyone is ugly because he thinks himself pretty but in this case he may not be far off’ Rhaenys said before the both of them started laughing.

‘My husband can be quite vain. He is now more outspoken than he used to be’ Dany remarked. They were interrupted by Rhaenerya who ran in the room.

'Mama!' she shouted joyously before launching herself into her arms.

'Hello sweetling. Are you enjoying the castle?' she asked her little girl who was settled in her lap. Rhaenerya nodded and began to elaborate on the events of her day, how she and Arya were playing with the Dothraki children by the tents. How they went fishing and caught some trout with her Unsullied.

She was ready to reprimand her for not attending their lessons with Missandei but Rhaenys true to form patted her on the back with joy. Rhaenys loved all her children but Rhaenerya was her favorite.

Dany started loosening the braids from her daughter's silver hair and she peered into the brown eyes of her little girl who seemed to relax into her arms. There was a quick scuffle of noise around her and that is when she realized that Elia had snatched her daughter's doll with her teeth. The tiger obviously wanted to play with Rhaenerya but her daughter was not having it.

'Give me back my doll you Cont!' she shouted with her rage at full display.

'Rhae calm down. Elia just wants to play with you' Dany said as she rubbed her daughter who was seething, her scowl was so deep that she looked so much like Jon in that moment. Elia then returned the doll before purring sadly. Rhaenerya relented and gave the giant animal the doll back.

'Fine here but next time you should ask instead of being a cont' she stated firmly. Dany smiled proudly at the kindness of her little girl.

'What's a "cont"?' Dany asked.

'I think she is trying to say cunt in a northern voice' Rhaenys corrected her with an amused smirk. Dany sighed at that.

'I am going to kill Jon. How can he use such language around you' she said whilst looking at Rhae.

'He doesn't. He only says it when he thinks I am not listening. He usually says it when Daario is around' she remarked in a childlike voice.

'Father of the year. Makes me think back to the day we found out that you were pregnant with her' Rhaenys said.

_‘Are you sure Doreah?’ she asked nervously._

_‘Yes your grace. You are _with child’ _Doreah said in response. A small smile was painted on Dany’s face before fear overcame her._

_‘That will be all Doreah thank you’ was all she could say to the girl. Doreah had become more fearful in the past week, Dany would question her but she would give her a weak smile and shrug it off._

_Dany then sat down and started thinking reflectively; she had been laying with Jon for the past moon, Khal Drogo would be arriving in a week in the hopes of securing a new bride. Dany would not marry him at all; she loves Jon and only Jon. _

_Later that night she decided to host a dinner and tell everyone the good news. Rhaenys, Jon, Ser Barristan, Viserys and Illyrio were all in attendance. There were dark glares that Viserys would thrust upon Jon and Rhaenys but he remained quiet and continued eating in contempt silence._

_When everyone was done eating Dany stood up and went to sit next to Jon, she grabbed him by the fingers before looking lovingly in his eyes. Ser Barristan glanced at the two of them curiously, Rhaenys gave them a slight smirk, Viserys looked infuriated and Illyrio looked concerned._

_‘I have an announcement. I recently found out that I am with child. The future of House Targaryen’ she said happily. Jon’s face froze like a frightened deer before he let out a happy cry. Rhaenys clapped joyously and Ser Barristan gave them a small smile after his shock had overtaken him._

_Viserys stormed off to his chambers leaving his chair on the floor, his dramatic exit would have fulfilled its purpose had he not tripped on his way out._

_‘Well well it appears that I am going to be an aunt and a cousin, how fucking spectacular’ Rhaenys jested before giving them both a hug._

_Jon gave her a kiss before staring at her belly in shock and giving her a hug. Ser Barristan then offered them his congratulations and stated his surprise given that he had no idea about their secret relationship. _

_Celebrations were roaming all around the room before a slightly concerned voice came from Illyrio._

_‘My princess whilst I am happy about House Targaryen providing a new heir, this is a cause of concern given that Khal Drogo is riding with his entire Khalesar here to garner your hand. What of the wedding. If they feel insulted they would slaughter the whole city’ Illyrio stated._

_‘You’re right’ Jon responded in a dark voice. Dany looked at him nervously wondering if Jon had changed his mind and was considering to sell her to Khal Drogo before she could dwell on those dark thoughts Jon continued._

_‘There will be a wedding here in a day or so before Khal Drogo arrives between Dany and I. We will deal with Khal Drogo, trust me on that’ Jon said resolutely, his tone leaving no room for argument. Dany recognized that tone, that was his King voice. Dany had noticed he would use that voice whenever it came to protecting her._

_Illyrio stared at him nervously before leaving the room. Rhaenys and Barristan soon followed. She spent some hours with Jon being content with their newfound happiness._

_‘So what is your plan for Khal Drogo? He as a Khalesar of over a hundred thousand strong’ she asked after some time had passed._

_‘The Dothraki follow strength and you and Rhaenys are incredibly strong. I don’t need to take out his army just his Khals’ Jon said as he pondered in thought. That was when an idea struck Dany._

_‘Jon I may have a plan but I need you to trust me’ she said._

_‘Always’ was his response._

_After some time Dany walked back to her chambers content and determined with her hand to her belly, if her plan worked then they would an army to bring back to Westeros. She passed by a balcony were she saw Rhaenys and Doreah sipping wine and indulging in a conversation, Rhaenys seemed to be laughing hard at whatever story Doreah was telling her._

_She opened her chamber door and she saw Viserys sitting in her bed. Her room was disheveled with all her belongings spread out everywhere. She didn’t have to ask him to know that he was looking for the dragon eggs but Dany was two steps ahead of him and handed the eggs over to Rhaenys for safekeeping until the time was right._

_‘What the fuck are you doing in my chambers?’ she asked him aggressively. Viserys stared back at her in shock, she was always submissive to her brother but ever since Jon and Rhaenys came into her life she started becoming confident and seeing Viserys for the weak man that he was. She would not cower before him, she would not cower before any man._

_She expected Viserys to attack her and reprimand her for insulting a dragon. Jon and Rhaenys weren’t here; he could harm her without repercussions, if he did harm her though she would then attack him as well. Instead Viserys just sat back on his bed coolly._

_‘I know you love him. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I know you think I despise you but I don’t. You and me we are true Targaryens, we are the true blood of Old Valyria. Those two are perversions of our bloodline…. I know you want to be with him so here is my offer; you will drink this concoction, it’s a mix between cyanide and moon tea and it will guarantee the death of the babe’ he said gesturing to the cup he was holding. He walked forward towards her. ‘You will marry Khal Drogo and you will please him as we make our trek to Westeros, you will drink moon tea and you will not have any of his babes. When I take the throne you will then bare me children and after I have three or four heirs then I will allow you to be with your bastard or your Khal.’_

_Dany didn’t respond nor did she flinch. She glared at him and in that moment she knew that Viserys would never truly be redeemed. She thought back to the sweet innocent boy who used to calm her to sleep and in her mind she wept for that boy who seemingly turned cruel overnight and started to physically hurt her and abuse her mentally. She put her hands to her back and gripped the dagger strapped to the laces of her dress, a dress gifted to her from Rhaenys._

_Dany stared at him impassively with a patronizing smirk passing through her lips._

_‘You are not the king you never were. You are a stereotype brother; you are the poster child of propaganda that our enemies spread around when they talk of Targaryen madness. Maegor, Baelor, Aerion, our father and now you’ she said coolly and calmly. Viserys gave her a worried look but she did not waver._

_‘All of you were weak falling prey to madness and damning our family name. This is why you can’t be King Viserys, I will not allow it. I will not marry Khal Drogo, he will be dead soon enough. I am offering you one last chance brother. Join us and watch our family take back the power stolen from us’ she offered. She knew he would reject it but she wanted to offer it to that sweet innocent little boy._

_Like clockwork Viserys charged at her, holding his hands around her throat in an attempt to choke her._

_‘I am the last dragon. You will marry Khal Drogo, I will kill that bastard and I will carve your child if…’ Viserys spoke but he immediately stopped talking and looked down and saw the blade trickling with blood. He looked at her in shock before he fell to the ground._

_Dany kept her face impassive as she watched him bleed out on the floor. Viserys kept staring at her with wide eyes, he was reading her face but Dany showed him no emotion._

_Viserys then stared up at the wall as he shut his eyes. Dany went to feel for a pulse and when there was no heartbeat in reply, then and only then did she start crying for that little boy she once called brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Things will start picking up along in the next chapter. We will check on Dorne next. I will update my other fic next though before this one. Feel free to comment and share your thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - Doran ain't going to heaven

**The One Handed Lion**

It had been two weeks since Jaimie had arrived in Dorne. He had been going through a free fall of complicated emotions. A lot had happen in the past few weeks that put Jaimie in deep contemplation as to how he felt; he had to mourn the loss of his son Tommen and he also had to mourn the fact that he never really was a father to the boy, not in the way that counted at least. He got to see his daughter again at least but only briefly on the crossroads as she made her way to Kings Landing. Lastly he had to leave the women he loved again even though they had started taking each other to bed again.

He remembered the day he left Kings Landing; he had made love to her in the White Sword tower with reckless abandon. She had screamed so loudly that the entire Kingsguard must have heard her moans but he didn't care. He remembered how she kissed him and held him.

_‘I love you Jaimie’ she said. She had never told him that she loved him. He knew he loved her and he told her so but he never expected her to reciprocate his feelings but she actually had. _

_‘We will be together again my love and when this is done we will ride off to Casterly Rock and stay there for the rest of our days. Hold out as long as you can, bed the Dornish whore if you have to. Even if she has your sons, I will tolerate them. Just make sure you come back to me. Make sure you come back to me Jaimie. Promise me?’_

_‘I promise’ he said._

And it was a promise Jaimie was definitely going to keep. He had to win this war for her.

When he arrived with his forces, Jaimie expected to be killed on sight or at the very least be spat upon by House Martell but to his surprise he was welcomed warmly and Doran had treated him courteously.

When he had presented the mountain to answer for his crimes to Doran, the prince shocked him by pardoning the beast. Not everyone was in favor of that decision. Oberyn screamed and yelled profanities at his brother and charged at Clegane but was promptly held back by the Dornish guards.

A part of Jaimie was shocked and angered at Doran’s passiveness when it came to the situation at hand. If he was being honest with himself, Jaimie never truly forgave his father for what he did to Elia and Rhaegar’s children or child. When he saw their lifeless bodies, Jaimie wanted to slay the mountain himself. Cersei had convinced him to hold back his anger and told him not to pity the dragon spawn. Being the lovesick fool that he was, to his shame he actually heeded her words but to this day he still felt guilty.

Now Rhaenys was alive and would strike them soon enough. She would come with her brother, the man Jaimie looked down upon in Winterfell.

Jaimie questioned Doran’s graciousness and why he was being extremely forgiving considering the history and animosity between their two houses but the prince simply responded.

_‘Your daughter has stolen a lot of our hearts.’ To his dismay they knew the real truth about Myrcella._

Jaimie had not comprehended what he meant but only after speaking to his betrothed did he fully grasp the situation, the princesses were quite close.

Arianne was an alluring girl and she had become close friends with Myrcella. Arianne told him that Myrcella and her had come to an agreement, one were they protect Cersei, her brothers and him.

He wondered what the gain was for Arianne but she just remarked that Myrcella’s friendship was enough. A lie that Jaimie didn’t buy for even a second. 

Speaking of Arianne, Jaimie had noticed the girl’s **openness** for lack of a better word. On his first night in Dorne Jaimie had seen her frolicking and flirting with his bannermen. It would be easy to generalize her seduction as her being a typical Dornish whore but she purposefully used her sexual prowess to gather information on people. 

Jaimie would have fallen for her snare but luckily for him he had someone he loved waiting for him back home. Not that Arianne was interested in him at all.

He left his chambers to make his way to see Doran. Today was to be the big day; he would wed Arianne and tie House Lannister with House Martell.

As he walked he entered his companion’s chamber to get an update on whether they set up the defenses for any incoming attack. To his dismay he found him laying with the sand snakes.

‘FUCK YES’ Tyene screamed. Bronn had a large shit eating grin on his face as he took Oberyn’s daughter on a joy ride. The other two sand snakes were laying on the bed fully nude eating grapes.

When he made himself known to both Nymeria and Obara, they both smiled seductively at him, to which Jaimie gave a polite smile in response. Tyene then climaxed and jumped off Bronn’s body in which she preceded by giving him a searing kiss.

‘Ser Jaimie’ Nymeria said. ‘Are you here to join us?’ she purred seductively.

‘Unfortunately not my lady’ he gave a curt response as he poured himself some wine.

‘Are we not pretty enough?’ Obara asked. _‘Well you’re not’ _Jaimie thought but decided to keep it to himself.

‘You’re not blonde enough’ Bronn quipped as he fed on the grapes that Tyene began to feed him.

‘Funny’ Jaimie replied sarcastically.

‘Why the fook are you here then?’ Bronn asked him with a bit of an impatient tone.

‘I was about to ask you the same question. I find it strange that my second in command is frolicking about when he is supposed to be coordinating our soldiers with the Dornish archers and placing our ballistae’s in strategic positions. Given how perilous dragons are, I would assume this is a highly volatile concern’ Jaimie said, trying to keep a playful tone but he was on the edge. The Targaryens were back with dragons that could rain down hellfire.

‘Gods you are just like your focking brother. I have coordinated with them. That’s how I met these lovely warriors. The scorpions are fine, the Dornish soldiers have placed them in secret caves and bushes underneath the tunnels, also buried underneath the desert planes. If a dragon were to attack then we would strike a bolt into the dragons skull before it even knew what hit them’ Bronn remarked.

Jaimie was placated somewhat by his statement but he still felt on edge, something doesn't feel right.

‘And our troops?’ Jaimie asked.

‘Planted along the river banks as bait along with the Dornish spears. If there is to be an attack from the air then the dragon will target the army first and we will strike it down as intended, if they attack from the shores via their armies then we will use the plains to halt them and then hit them with arrows. We have manned twenty of Qyburn scorpions along with the other seventy scorpions that Doran had in his arsenal. Apparently the smart Fokker had been constructing them when he heard they took Mereen’ Bronn explained.

‘Now go to the venue and wed the girl with the big tits and produce an heir for Casterly Rock. I will check on our archers to give you peace of mind hey’ Bronn said in a comforting tone, the women in the room were chuckling at his description of their cousin.

‘Make sure their on alert’ Jaimie prodded before leaving the room, something doesn't feel right.

He walked with the mountain by his side. Clegane who inspired nothing but ire and fear remained close to the Lannister probably by his father’s instruction or Cersei.

He entered Doran’s manse were he saw Arianne seated with her uncle Oberyn. Arianne offered him a polite smile as she sipped her wine. Doran let out a slight cough before wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

Oberyn, who was calm and relaxed when Jaimie entered, shifted his stance and had a murderous look on his face as he glared at the mountain. His eyes were red and he stood up with the intent to kill. Clegane held the tip of his blade as if daring him to a challenge.

‘Brother we have discussed this’ Doran said in warning. Oberyn turned to his brother with a vicious glare and spat saliva to where he sat.

‘You disgust me. I hope Elia’s soul haunts you in all the seven hells’ he spoke in a venomous tone as he walked out. He made a few steps and intentionally bumped into Jaimie and stared at the Mountain before storming off.

‘Apologies my prince, I can have Ser Gregor sent away’ Jaimie offered. Doran waved his hands

‘There is no need for that besides you are to be my good son tonight’ Doran reiterated. It didn’t make sense to Jaimie, Elia was his sister and the man that killed and her raped her is standing in this very room.

Doran should be supporting Rhaenys not siding with House Lannister. It didn’t make any sense. As if reading his mind Doran began to speak

‘Do you believe in destiny Ser Jaimie?’ he asked him.

‘I can’t say I do’ Jaimie remarked.

‘Neither do I, but I believe in opportunity to better oneself. House Martell has suffered a great deal due to your house. I would be well within my rights to kill that man next to you’ he said as he pointed to the mountain. Jaimie was frightened at how much the idea appeased him.

‘But killing him will not get me what I want’ he said with a sigh.

‘And what do you want?’ Jaimie asked. Doran looked at his daughter and smiled.

‘Everything’ he responded. A response that confused Jaimie even more. He wanted the prince to elaborate but Doran had already moved on.

‘This afternoon you will wed my daughter’ he said with a matter of fact tone. ‘I just wanted to make sure we were all above board.’

‘Of course’ he said hesitantly. Arianne smirked at his impudence which further irritated Jaimie.

‘You and your daughter share the same naivety Ser Jaimie. My Ari is rather fond of your daughter and your daughter is fond of you. It was quite a calamitous day when we she figured out who you really were in relation to he’ Doran remarked.

‘It’s never pleasant when one finds out that they are bastards, such a pity but I did see she was relieved to know that Robert Baratheon wasn't her father. And now that I know the affection that you hold for your sister, I would hope that you put it aside and do your duty tonight. If you can accomplish that then your daughter and the woman you love will be kept safe here. Dorne has **never** been conquered and will **never **be conquered’ he says in a grim voice.

‘I will do my duty my prince’ Jaimie replied firmly.

‘Good, you best get prepared Ser. The wedding will begin soon’ Doran said. Arianne stood up and grabbed his hand escorting him as they both exited the court yard.

**The Wolf & the Rose**

It was the early rise of the morning as Robb laid with Margaery in his arms. She tossed and turned nuzzling him closer as he felt the heat emanating from the fair lady. Robb proceeded to give gentle kisses to her body, ones that earned him a smile of appreciation from the Highgarden girl who still had her eyes shut.

Robb continued attacking her with kisses whilst groping every intimate part of her body. She then opened her eyes and gave him a hazy smile before guiding his already hardened length into her opening. Robb lost count how many times that night they had made love, it was mystery to him how they were even awake given the lack of sleep from last night’s ongoing festivities.

He thrust into her slowly, taking in every pleasure he could assimilate. A change of pace from the high speed animalistic love making they had indulged in last night, one that was slightly embarrassing given that he didn’t last as long the first time. He made up for it though, through the consecutive moments that they had explored with one another. He smiled as she clutched her hand with a tight grip on his buttocks forcing him to thrust harder.

‘Don’t stop my wolf!’ she moaned. Robb froze.

That’s what Talisa use to say to him. She called him ‘my wolf.’

All of a sudden guilt washed over him, the guilt of him being able to find happiness while she is dead. Dead due to his mistakes, he is laying with another woman when she was supposed to be the only one for him. He is slowly falling for this girl when he had sworn that Talisa was the only one for him.

‘Robb?’ she asked him in a hesitant voice bringing him out of his shock and back to the present. He must have had a horrified expression because Margaery cupped his cheek and stared at him with a dash of sympathy.

‘Forgive me my lady I um. I think I may have rushed into this, if you will excuse me’ he said as he lifted himself up to get away from her and recollect his thoughts. To his surprise Margaery pinned him back down with her legs, pushing his length back inside her. Robb gave her a questioning look, one of surprise and arousal.

‘You don’t get to do that. You are punishing yourself and denying yourself happiness out of some misplaced guilt. It’s not your fault and we will continue fucking until you forgive yourself. You will not leave my legs until I see you smile’ she said in a rather authoritative tone. Her constant vibrations made it hard for him to think clearly. Luckily for him he stalled her movements with a kiss.

‘Margaery it’s not that I....’ Robb replied but she cut him off.

‘Did Talisa love you?’ she asked him. Robb nodded in response.

‘Did you love her?’ she asked again. Robb nodded with some slight hesitation.

‘Did you respect her?’ she asked him. Robb nodding again like a child.

‘Then respect her decision of trusting you and loving you. She knew the risks of loving you and she took that leap of faith. You blaming yourself takes away her choice for loving you and after what she went through, I think she deserves at least that. If she loved you then she would want you to be happy’ she said this time with a much softer voice.

Robb looked down with a defeated sigh.

‘I don’t want anyone to get hurt’ he sighed.

‘Well you’re hurting me if you don’t finish what you started’ she said with her signature smirk. This brought a smile to his face.

‘Aye if that’s the case then’ he said as he gave her a passionate kiss and made love to her as the embers of sunlight peered through the window.

**The Trigon Council**

They all stood in front of the painted table awaiting their first meeting with the Trigon. Catelyn stood next to Robb in the far corner of the table. Robb was dressed in leather fittings that were supplied to him by the Tyrells an action that is says a lot about Margaery. Speaking of the latter, Margaery stood right beside Robb in close proximity, the two were basically holding hands.

It was highly disappointing to find her son returning from her chambers last night. Catelyn was not naïve, she knew her son use to sneak off to brothels with Theon, another reason to loathe the kraken scum. While she had no qualms with Margaery and recognized what the rose offered in terms of alliance, she was hesitant due to the quick fire nature of their relationship. Her son had proven that love was his biggest weakness. A boy who can be easy manipulated by a pretty face, she would need to do her duty to curb the lady’s influence in due course.

Next to Margaery sat the Queen of Thorns herself, Olenna Tyrell. The old lady sat there impatiently while simultaneously assessing everyone in the room, she scanned everyone who stood by the table with her eyes momentarily falling on her granddaughter and Robb who were having a silent discussion on their own, this made Olenna smile much to Catelyn’s dismay, she would have hoped that Olenna assist her in curbing their relationship until the war is over.

By Olenna’s side was her grandson Garlan who was now more reverent and cautious in how he presented himself. Given the abundance of warriors around the castle, gone was the cocky façade that he had paraded ever since he set foot in Castle Black.

Speaking of cocky facades, the sellsword commander Daario Naharis stood with his chest puffed out. He would throw flirtatious glances towards Margaery, though to her benefit Margaery would glare back at him with disinterest or hold Robb’s arm even tighter than necessary. These actions didn’t seem to deter the sellsword one bit; in fact it seemed to spark a glint in his eyes as if he relished the challenge.

By Daario’s side stood a Dothraki Khal named Qhono. A big brute of a man whose hair extended towards his thigh, a trusted general of the Trigon. Opposite Qhono stood the unsullied commander Greyworm who never let any emotion pass through his face, his posture resting on a permanent scowl. His eyes would roam every one of them as if assessing them for any potential threat they might pose.

Next to Greyworm stood the softly spoken girl Missandei who stood right by the edge of the table in a pristine posture. In the far corner behind her was the exiled knight Ser Jorah Mormont who had an uneasy look on his face.

The far left corner stood Ser Barristan the bold who was having a friendly conversation with a fair skinned man. The man in question was their spymaster Talos who was dressed in simple clothing that would make you mistake him as a commoner.

The whole room stood there patiently before they heard footsteps pattering in. Jon walked in hand in hand with his queen, Rhaenys walked right behind them. The three of them were all dressed in red, with black gloves and boots to match their house colors. Rhaenys had a silver sigil of the sun pinned to her breast, Jon had one of a wolf and Dany had one of a dragon.

The people in the room immediately bowed their heads in deference of respect to the royalty being presented. Catelyn tried to avoid making eye contact with Jon, a part of her wanted to meet him alone in order to apologize for her treatment of him when he was young but she was too fearful of his reaction.

‘Apologies for our tardiness. We had a few things we had to take care of’ Jon said in a booming voice.

‘There is no need for an apology your grace, we live to serve you’ Talos said in a whimpering voice. Daario rolled his eyes and continued performing tricks with his blade.

‘Let’s get started shall we’ Rhaenys stated firmly as she took her seat next to Jon’s left, Missandei then edged closer to the princess’ side, mayhaps they have a strong relationship .

‘Before we begin we need to assess our **potential **allies’ Dany acquired. ‘Lady Olenna’ the queen announced.

‘Your grace’ Olenna greeted in response.

‘I hear that you have decided to pledge house Tyrell to house Targaryen at the expense of your son and grandsons’ Dany remarked.

‘There will be no expense, if you win this war your grace’ the old lady replied soundly. Dany smirked at that whilst Rhaenys stood up and poured herself some wine.

‘And I am assuming you are offering us the Reach and all its resources?’ Rhaenys asked as she took a sip from her goblet.

‘We will offer enough food and grain to feed the whole country along with thirty-five thousand fresh troops to join the cause’ Garlan interceded on his grandmother’s behalf.

‘And what does House Tyrell expect in return for this alliance?’ Jon asked, not wasting any time and being directly blunt.

‘For house Tyrell to remain warden of the Reach and hopefully gain the trust of House Targaryen as close allies’ Olenna said as she eyed Rhaenys.

‘Sounds fair enough but what is the caveat?’ Jon questioned her. Olenna smiled and clasped her fingers before speaking.

‘The Reach is in a bit of turmoil at the moment your grace. Tywin the ever conniving prick that he is was making sure that the Reach remains loyal to House Lannister in the event that we betray him. He had been secretly communicating with Randyl Tarly making back deals should House Tyrell prove to be treacherous. I suspected foul play and hopefully my warnings were heeded by my grandson Willas. I suspect Randyl has convinced our troops to pledge to him and support House Lannister’ she admitted. From the looks on the faces of Garlan and Margaery, it appears this information was news to them.

‘I assume you want us to get back your castle for you?’ Dany asked.

‘Yes along with bringing justice to Tywin Lannister’ Olenna replied. Jon snorted at her response.

‘Evidently there is a line’ Jon said as looked towards Robb. Dany gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged. ‘Lord Stark recently informed me that he wants Tywin to suffer before he dies’ he said in response. Robb stared back at Jon with a fierce look of determination.

‘Is that so Lord Stark?’ Rhaenys asked as she stood up to refill her glass.

‘Aye it is Princess we are allies with a trusted goal’ Robb replied resolutely. Rhaenys let out a smile, one that didn’t reach her eyes.

‘Are we allies though?’ she questioned. Jon gave her a warning glare which Rhaenys ignored.

‘Tywin Lannister murdered my wife and my unborn babe believe me when I say there is no one who wants to see him suffer more than I’ he responded, Cat could hear the rage in her boy's voice and it wounded her. Rhaenys walked closer to the other end, to where they were all placed.

‘I disagree with that assessment. Tywin Lannister murdered my brother. Had my mother raped and doused in my brother’s blood before she was murdered herself’ Rhaenys said in a rather murderous tone.

‘I am sure Tywin Lannister has done something to wrong someone in this room. In that we are united’ Jon interjected hoping to change the subject.

‘And what better way to cement that unity than pledging your allegiance here and now’ Rhaenys said, this time her eyes angling both towards Robb and Catelyn. Jon did not interject this time and kept his face impassive. Dany had an intrigued look on her face. It was Olenna who interceded.

‘House Tyrell has declared for House Targaryen. I would bend the knee but I might be incapable to do so’ Olenna remarked.

‘We are not discussing House Tyrell my lady, we are discussing House Stark’ Dany said as she kept her eyes on Catelyn, watching and assessing her.

‘Your grace we are allies in this war. Jon is my brother and... .’ Robb stated but Rhaenys did not let him finish.

‘He’s not your brother, he’s mine. He is your rightful king to all the seven kingdoms; those kingdoms include the North and the Riverlands’ she said sharply.

‘Rhaenys he already pledged...’ Jon called out to her hoping she would stop but she did not let him finish.

‘Then he won’t mind doing it again in front of witnesses for all to see. Torrhen bent the knee to Aegon who was his superior; I suggest he does the same’ Rhaenys stated sharply whilst looking at her brother.

Daario held a huge smirk on his face. Olenna cast Robb a curious glance. Margaery glanced at Robb with a low smile as if prompting him to just get on with it

Catelyn’s ire rose in disgust, to her this was a form of humiliation. Robb hadn’t done anything wrong; he had always treated Jon with love and respect and he now had to bow to him. Luckily for her, Jon spoke up.

‘And what will that prove? He pledged himself to me earlier’ he stated in an incongruous tone but that there was an edge to his voice that made it seem as if he didn’t fully trust his comment.

‘Yes and as I stated earlier, if he pledged himself to you then he won’t mind bending the knee in front of everyone. Robb Stark was named King by his bannermen, those same bannermen who used to call you bastard. Who’s to say that they won’t rally behind him as King again when we defeat the Bolton’s?’ she asked. Jon looked ready to argue but she continued her thoughts

‘Him bending the knee in front of all of us will give me peace of my mind brother and if it were any other man besides Lord Stark, you would not even hesitate to think the same.’ Jon gave her a resigned look of agreement.

‘Rhaenys is right’ Dany murmured much to Cat’s dismay. Jon shot an apologetic look towards Robb stating that the ball was in his court. Robb shrugged and stepped forward towards the three of them.

He pulled out his sword and she saw Jorah tense behind the three. Robb then fell on one knee in front of Jon and an image that had haunted Catelyn in her nightmares many years ago was coming to pass. Robb gave Jon a hesitant smile as if telling him to bloody get on with it to which Jon smiled back.

Jon then motioned for Blackfyre to be brought to him, an action that was hurriedly commenced by an eager unsullied. He then placed his blade in an arch that reminded Catelyn so much of Ned that she physically winced as Jon recited the vows of clemency.

‘State your claim for the witnesses’ Jon said.

‘I Robb of House Stark, son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. Former King in the North and Warden of the North. The young wolf of the Wolfswood hereby pledge my sword, my allegiance and my loyalty to House Targaryen. I formerly bend the knee and pledge the North to the rightful rulers of the seven kingdoms.’

‘Robb Stark do you swear to uphold your oath to House Targaryen in perpetuity, binding your House to ours. To aid your banners to ours, to heed our call and to follow our claim?’ Jon asked.

‘I swear it’ Robb replied. Catelyn’s heart sank, Daenerys and Rhaenys did not break eye-contact with her, this wasn't about Robb, this was about her, they wanted her to see this.

Jon proceeded to ordain him with his blade and there was a moment of cheer in the room.

‘Rise Lord Stark, Warden of the North’ Jon said.

‘Thank you my king’ he replied. Catelyn must have died at the red wedding because this surely was the seven hells

When Robb stood he glanced at Rhaenys who gave him an impressed smirk before continually sipping her wine. Catelyn had to repel the bile that was threatening crawl out her mouth.

‘Now that we’re all initiated I think we can begin’ Dany stated.

‘Talos what do you have for us?’ Jon asked.

‘The Lannisters have been making movements all throughout Westeros strengthening their hold on the seven kingdoms. They have divided their forces and spread at least twenty thousand of their troops to each Kingdom’ Talos said as he shuffled the pieces on the board.

‘A smart move if they can keep us at bay and spread us out and use defense tactics against us then they have a chance of wounding us’ Jorah stated from the corner he was standing in.

‘What kingdoms bare the most trouble?’ Dany asked.

‘My sources have confirmed what Lady Olenna suspected. Twenty thousand men were led by Kevan Lannister to assist Randyl Tarly to take the Reach from Willas Tyrell. The boy has held out well given he has the grain and the food to hold out but Randyl has been using brash methods to get Willas to submit’ Talos informed.

‘What might those methods entail?’ Rhaenys inquired.

‘Not entirely clear my dear Sultan, my spies are not as strong as they were in Essos but from what I have heard it’s not pleasant. Willas managed to shut of the castle along with the grain plantation from Randyl before he could march in his host which was a smart move. Randyl was not deterred though; he has taken it out on the small folk outside the castle. Has them beaten or raped by his men. Willas has held firm but some of the small folk are family members of the Tyrell soldiers, soon discontent and betrayal might happen if it hasn’t already happened’ Talos stated somberly.

There were horrified looks on the faces of Olenna, Margaery and Garlan.

‘It gets worse yet your grace’ Talos said.

‘Worse than our people being subjugated under tyranny?’ Olenna quipped.

‘Yes my lady, there was a force of twenty thousand being led by Gerrion Lannister that were on an assignment North. They fulfilled their goal and are marching through the Riverlands straight for Highgarden. With those forces combined with Kevan Lannister and the men Randyl Tarly used for treason to usurp his liege lord, they may be able to muster a force of up to seventy thousand. With such a force the Reach would surrender even if Willas demands them not to’ he replied.

Robb held Margaery’s hand tightly, an action that the Queen raised a brow to, one that made Catelyn frown immensely.

‘That is a problem… Wait you said they have a special assignment in the North?’ Jon inquired.

‘Oh yes my King. They were sent to retrieve Rickon Stark’ he replied. Jon, Robb and Catelyn both shuddered at the news.

‘Did they get him?’ Jon questioned in a slightly quivery voice.

‘They did my King. He was escorted to the capital’ Talos responded. Jon flickered his fingers in thought trying to decide what the best course of action was.

‘Well that is slightly good news for us. If Tywin sent a force to intimidate Roose Bolton into handing over Rickon then his grasp on the North is fragile and that means we can take out the Bolton’s easily’ Robb remarked.

‘That might be more complicated than you think my lord. I have heard whispers that a wildling army of over one hundred thousand men has crossed the wall, with giants and mounted mammoths in their arsenal’ Talos said informingly.

Robb shuddered in thought. The room was slightly quiet before Jon stood up from his seat with a focused gaze on his face.

‘The obvious decision would be for us to attack Kings Landing and render it to ash’ he said in a dark voice, a small smile crossed Rhaenys lips which was in complete contrast to Ser Barristan who looked worried and ready to argue.

‘But that would still leave Tywin with his other forces to rampage our allies. We need to fuck them where it hurts.’

Dany creased her forehead in concentration before speaking ‘Qhono gather the Khalesar. Take eighty thousand mounted riders and ride hard for the Reach. Jon and I will join you before you reach the land.’

Jon smiled at the queen before giving a firm nod to Qhono.

‘Do not fret Lady Olenna we will save your grandson. The rest of the Dothraki and Unsullied will stay here and guard you all of you along with my children’ Jon elaborated further, he said nothing of the sellswords though. Garlan and Robb seemed eager to comment to which Jon put them out of their misery.

‘Robb and Garlan you should ride with the Khalesar’ Jon added to which the two men nodded in appreciation. Margaery, Catelyn and Olenna were not impressed with this decision.

‘What of the North?’ Catelyn asked. Jon gave her a sharp glare that made her slightly recoil before he composed himself and softened his eyes.

‘My uncle Aemon is there, not to mention Bran and Uncle Benjen who are beyond the wall. If they were ever to return then they will be heading into the path of wildlings’ Jon remarked.

‘For now let’s leave the north to its own devices. Let the Bolton’s stew and then we attack whoever is victorious’ Rhaenys suggested.

The suggestion made Robb uncomfortable but the former king just nodded his head. Catelyn should have followed her son’s example of grace but after seeing her son bend the knee in front of the Targaryens she couldn’t contain her ire.

‘You would let the north be ravaged down by savages and traitors alike?’ she asked aggressively.

‘Mother…’ Robb implored her but her insecurities where at a wits end. She was angry, she was angry at her son for his recklessness during the war, she was angry at herself for releasing the Kingslayer, she was angry at Ned for lying to her about Jon leading her to treat him so poorly but most of all she was angry with herself for treating him that way.

‘No Robb he wants to rule over all the seven kingdoms and yet they would neglect one of the biggest kingdoms. I would have thought that my husband would have instilled some northern loyalty into you **boy**’ Catelyn seethed.

There was a moment of silence in the room and in that silence Catelyn had realized what her impromptu outburst had just led to.

Robb shut his eyes in dismay; as if what had just happened was his worst fear. Margaery looked to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. Daenerys and Rhaenys glared at Catelyn with hatred blaring in their eyes.

Barristan held a look of concern and his mouth stuttered somewhat profusely.

Greyworm and Qhono held their blades fiercely as if waiting for a command to attack. Garlan and Olenna held an amused look on their face as they eyed Catelyn. Daario surprisingly looked warily at the King almost in fear of what he might do. Jon glared at Catelyn with an impassive look on his face.

(My king should I bring you her tongue for speaking to you so disrespectfully?’) Greyworm spoke in Valyrian. Catelyn didn’t understand what he said but the vicious glint in his eyes informed her that it was nothing nice. Jon just raised his hand and waved him off.

‘Forgive me your grace for speaking out of turn. My constant worries for my children caused me to not act like myself’ Catelyn apologized in the softest voice she could manage.

‘There is no need to apologize Lady Stark. You’re not speaking out of turn; in fact this is the version of yourself that I almost familiar with. You’ve always been a hateful woman, if you acted any differently then I would suspect that you were conspiring against me’ he said in a cold voice, with a wry smirk on his voice. Olenna was fighting hard to keep her smile at bay

Catelyn had a look of shock on his face, one that Jon snorted at.

‘Your grace forgive my mother, she has been through quite the strenuous ordeal. She truly meant no disrespect or ill will towards you’ Robb stated in a calming voice. Jon shot Robb an amused look.

‘Truly?’ Jon questioned with a smile on his face. ‘Highly doubtful given the last conversation I had with her’ he said as he graced his knuckles on his chin, the wistful look on his face as if he were recalling a grand tale. Catelyn shuddered at the bitter memory and swallowed the bile of her throat.

‘I remember it was days after Bran had fallen from the tower, he lay there crippled in his bed and I had come to say goodbye. What was it you said to me my lady?’ he asked her with his dark eyes pouring into her. Catelyn remained ever silent as she watched the whole room eyeing her.

‘Ah yes, you said and I quote “it should have been you”’ Jon said with a chuckle as if it were something amusing. Robb shot her a look, that look, the same look permeating throughout the room. A look of disgust. Another uncomfortable silence waved on.

‘But that’s all in the past my Lady. Though I should remind you, and do take this as a warning that if you disrespect me in any fashion whatsoever… my love for your children can only extend my mercy so far. Trust me I’ve killed men for far less’ he remarked in a dangerous voice. Catelyn gulped before resolving herself to be strong.

‘Of course your grace. It will never happen again’ she responded. Jon nodded and Rhaenys glared at her as if she wanted to slit her throat, her protectiveness over Jon reminded her so much of Arya it made her heart pang slightly.

Daenerys whose nostrils had flared up dramatically was doing her best to calm herself down and keep her queenly composure but the glare she affronted Cat was one she would see in her nightmares for the foreseeable future.

‘Right what other plans need to be discussed’ Jon asked after they had exhausted topics of each kingdom.

‘Dorne your grace’ Talos stated.

‘Ah yes. Do give Allyria my love when you see her’ Jon said as he looked at Rhaenys as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

‘Of course, it would be unladylike to be late. If you’ll excuse me my lords and ladies’ Rhaenys stated her goodbye as she left.

‘Where is she off to?’ Margaery asked.

‘A wedding’ Dany responded.

**The Red Wolf**

Power, a feeling that Sansa had long forgotten whilst living in that shit city. But she felt it now. The past few moons people had been looking at her differently, treating her differently. They would act kindly to her, almost as if they feared making her upset.

It wasn’t up until Shae told her about her brother or cousin, did she then understand. Jon was not her brother but her cousin, not only was he the rightful heir to the iron throne but he had three dragons and one of the most powerful armies in Westeros behind him.

Sansa and Jon were never close as children, she would always ignore him. She didn’t do it out of spite; she was just trying to emulate her lady mother who to her was a perfect lady. Now that same bastard is my saving grace, fate has a way of laughing at you. Jon wouldn’t hold it against her though, he emulated father in that way just like she did with her mother. Right now they were approaching Dragonstone and Sansa felt anxious, she was finally going to be able to look over her shoulder with nothing to worry about.

‘Lady Sansa’ Brienne hollered. ‘Lord Tyrion wishes to speak to you.’

‘Let him through’ she said in a distant voice. Tyrion waddled past Brienne who was eyeing him with intense suspicion before leaving the two of them. Tyrion had an uncomfortable look on his face and when he made eye contact she saw sadness brimming in his eyes.

‘My lady I would like to apologize for my actions the other night. There is no excuse for my behavior but if you allow to explain what led to it then perhaps you may be able to forgive your former husband. I would hate for us to be on bad terms’ he said in a somber tone.

Sansa only nodded gesturing for him to explain. Not that any explanation would matter but empathy was something that Sansa never lacked so she decided to hear him out.

Tyrion explained what happened and how it happened. He explained Shae’s betrayal, like Margaery, she was also using Sansa for her gain. He explained how his father treated him no better than a bastard, he made sure to make eye-contact when he said the word bastard.

During his heart pouring apology Sansa realized something. Tyrion was trying to manipulate her as well; he would constantly hit her weak spots in the hopes of weakening her resolve. A part of her thought she was being paranoid but there was a layer in Tyrion’s voice, one she knew well, one that spoke of manipulation, Littlefinger's voice.

‘Can you forgive me my lady?’ he asked with the most sympathetic voice. Sansa stared at his pleading eyes and she did something that surprised even her, she laughed.

Tyrion stared at her in confusion before the look turned to one of derision, looking at her like she was probably insane.

‘We are approaching the mainland soon. You best get prepared my lord’ was all she said.

When they arrived on the shores of Dragonstone in the early morning, Sansa saw a dragon as red as her hair. The creature was as large as a building and its shadow glistened with the sunlight. The dragon seemed to fly off into the distance.

**The Orange Wedding**

It was late in the afternoon and the wedding would be starting soon. Bronn who was incredibly spent after a marathon bout of lovemaking with the Sand Snakes decided to heed his lord’s word and went to go check on the army formation and the archers.

He saw the tents of the Lannister army coordinated well. All set up for an easy escape into a shield formation. The Dornish spears were also geared for defense. Forty five thousand men ready to repel any attack. 

When he saw that the army was in formation he decided to go check on the strategic check points around the Dornish capital to see if the scorpions and the archers were on alert.

He rode hard to the first covered bush and gave the secret whistle that was a signal that its him and they can show themselves. He whistled again but he received no response. He then rode to the spot were the scorpion was meant to be placed.

Only to his dismay he found the scorpion smashed, wooden pieces of bramble lay scattered on the ground underneath the bush that was camouflaging it. What made him panic even more was the poisonous spear lodged into the chest of the archer.

Bronn panicked and rode to the next checkpoint but he found the same conclusion as the last. After seeing twenty impaled archers and twenty smashed scorpions in the bushes, Bronn decided to ride hard for the sand dunes.

When he arrived on the desert plane and whistled the secret signal, silence met him again. When he dug his way through the sand that was meant to camouflage the archers and the scorpions, he found the same result again. Bodies impaled by the poisonous spears that were reserved for the dragons. Sweat coated the sellswords body as the flies swarmed the deceased corpses.

‘What in the fook is going on’ he muttered. He then rode hard to the secret mountain caves were the last scorpions were placed and yet again the same result.

He decided at that moment to go warn Jaimie to evacuate the city. He stepped out the cave and he heard movement. He pulled out his blade ready to strike the enemy down.

He expected to see a Dothraki warrior or an unsullied eunuch. What he didn’t expect was a Dornish girl who had a blade ready to attack him; the girl had dark grey eyes and olive skin.

‘I wouldn’t do that little lady. I don’t like killing women’ he said.

‘I am no ordinary woman’ she remarked. Just then a brown wolf the size of a horse tackled Bronn to the ground whilst baring it’s fangs.

Bronn then felt the presence of five men who were shackling him. He looked at the men and he had seen them frolicking about the castles like regular Dornish servants but these weren’t Dornish men these were sellswords, _Second Sons. _He saw the girl approach him after he was chained.

‘Wait who the fuck are you girl?’ he asked her as she made her way to him. He heard a large roar from the sky and he saw a red dragon in the distance.

‘Oh fook m…’ he said but was interrupted by the Dornish girl who slammed her hilt into his face. Bronn only saw darkness after that.

Doran watched with pride as his little girl said her vows. She would be queen one day. His plan was working perfectly.

The Targaryens and Starks would go to war with Lannisters and in their wreckage will leave the iron throne open for the taking, open for stability and Doran would take it.

Many thought he was slow and foolish, they thought him to be a pacifist that believed in peace but Doran was smart and calculated. House Martell would sit the iron throne; he would leave a family legacy that would rule Westeros for decades.

Elia had let him down, he had convinced her to marry Rhaegar and give him heirs. She succeeded in giving him heirs but was too sickly to produce more. He was sickly as well but he managed to have three children.

She was unable to hold onto him and let that northern whore get a grasp on him. What was worse was that she was okay with it. She indulged that idiot Rhaegar in his stupid fantasies about prophecy.

She even convinced my Dornish spears, my men, to fight with that insufferable piece of shit against Robert Baratheon. He lost and Dorne was less powerful because of it.

It was all for nothing. When he found out Elia died along with her children, like Oberyn he mourned but he didn’t mourn for the same reason Oberyn did. He mourned because it made their house look weak. When he heard about Rhaenys, Oberyn was overjoyed. He would wed Quentyn or Trystane to her and they would be king and queen, both having the blood of a Martell.

But Rhaenys betrayed him and sided with that bastard, claiming the throne as his. It wasn’t up until he got a letter from Stannis declaring the Lannisters as bastards that he saw an opportunity, Myrcella was distraught by the news but due to her rather **close **relationship with my daughter, she accepted.

Doran and Ari then agreed to keep her mother, father and Tommen safe in Dorne as the Targaryens fight it out with Tywin and Joffery, the two family members she didn’t care about.

It was a promise he made to the little lioness but Doran was never going to be true to his word. Sure he would keep Myrcella safe; he would never kill the love of his daughter’s life. But he wouldn’t allow there to be Lannister heirs. He needed the Targaryens and Lannisters to wipe each other out.

When all was said and done he would tie Arianne’s marriage to Jaimie Lannister the last living male heir when all his son's are dead, _and he would be taken care of, along with his sister lover,_ and Arianne would become queen of the seven kingdoms. Arianne would also have ties to Rhaenys.

He would take the dragon spawn that belonged to the bastard and betroth the oldest to his son and the other two children to his other grandchildren. This was a measure to consider for the dragons, in the possibility that they survive.

We would do what Robert Baratheon did, only this time we will cement our rule

He was bought out of his thoughts by the tingling of a chalet. Lady Ashara was ready to make a toast. The open courtyard high up the crevices of the mountain stared down at the city and the armies. He could see the troops set up in the formation, something that brought a smile to Doran.

‘Friends, family and beloved guests. Today we celebrate the union of Princess Arianne and Prince consort Jaimie Lannister’ the people in attendance clapped along with Doran, Oberyn was the only one not indulging. ‘I remember holding you as a babe and now you are a woman grown, I wish you nothing but happiness dear.’ She said.

Arianne gave her a gracious smile, one that didn’t reach her eyes. She then took her husband by the arm and started dancing with him. The Kingslayer looked somewhat uncomfortable but he ruggedly leaned into it.

Ballads of Dorne were being played all around as the sun shined brightly in the courtyard. People dancing merrily with cheer.

Oberyn sulked in the corner, a vast difference to his usual outgoing demeanor and reckless abandonment. Doran felt a slight pity for him and he also held a semblance of guilt but his resolve would remain absolute.

All of a sudden a minstrel came with his harp and started bellowing a somber tune. The song was somber and powerful at the same time. As he played the tune the man kept humming.

_Ahhhhh Ahhhh Ahhhhh_

It was odd that the song held no lyrics but it had a certain uplifting beauty and the way he hummed the same word resonated a feeling in him he never knew.

‘Enjoying the song?’ Ashara said as she took a seat next to him. She looked around the room as if she was assessing something but she then turned her attention back to the newlyweds who were indulging themselves in conversation.

‘It’s uplifting in a terrifying way’ Doran remarked.

‘The song was my gift to you my prince’ she stated. Doran shifted and took in her appearance; she was dressed in a strange scale dress given the heat. Doran then saw she was eyeing him intensely.

He lifted up the inside of her sleeve and he saw that she was wearing scale armor that was sowed to her dress. Doran then looked up at her and saw she had quirk of a smile on her face. The bard started playing louder. Doran then looked at her intently.

‘I thank you for this gift of a song. I know you and I haven’t seen eye to eye, I know you loved Elia and want the Lannisters to suffer but we also need to look out for Dorne as well’ he said with a hint of warning.

Ashara simply smiled ‘of course.’ He sat there tensely as they listened to him play.

‘This truly is a wonderful song. Who is the bard?’ he finally asked.

‘He is a bard from Essos. His name is Rawin; the song he is playing is my favorite of all his ballads’ she said fondly.

‘What’s the name of the ballad?’ Doran asked.

‘Fire and Blood’ she said in a dark voice. Doran looked at her and then he stared around the room, something was off. That’s when he noticed that some of the servants who were serving the wedding weren’t the regulars that he was used to.

Doran stared at Ashara and she looked back at him with cold indifferent eyes.

‘GUARDS!’ he screamed but the moment he did, arrows started piercing the guards in the palace.

One by one the servants removed their gowns and unsheathed their blades. Oberyn sprinted over to Arianne to protect her but an arrow pierced his leg and he was pinned down to the floor by four men.

Jaimie Lannister unsheathed his sword but was promptly pinned back by the mountain who signaled for him to stay behind him.

The sand snakes tried to intervene but the overwhelming force of the second sons had them pinned down.

‘You fucking traitor’ Doran hissed as he looked at Ashara. Ashara merely smiled and slapped him.

‘For House Targaryen’ she said. As if on cue there was a roar from the sky and almost out of a dream everyone in the courtyard saw it. The dragon was blood red and it charged down to were the armies were positioned. Doran merely grinned.

‘That dragon will be taken out soon enough; it’s flying straight into our trap, we have scorpions set up everywhere. Your plan failed my dear’ he stated.

‘Has it Doran?’ she asked in a patronizing voice. ‘You always forget that your niece knows the secret ways of Dorne. We were her spies from the very beginning, she snuck in scores of them with my help and you were none the wiser. There are no scorpions.’

At that exact moment the doors burst open and her daughter Allyria came in with Ser Bronn who was bloodied beyond all belief. The man who was second in command was unconscious and Doran feared the worst.

‘Bandage up the Kingslayer, Oberyn and his daughters. Then take them to the peer, let them enjoy the show’ Ashara ordered the sellswords.

There was brief scuffle as the Mountain used his strength to swat down oncoming attackers but a large brown wolf ran from behind him and charged him by the knees. It took over thirty men but the man was soon in chains.

The wedding guests were all taken to the coast as they watched the dragon descend. Allyria personally pushed Doran’s chair for him to get the ultimate view.

Doran could only describe what he saw as horrific. He watched as the dragon bathed all of his soldiers in flames, to his dismay there were no scorpions firing at the dragons. The Lannister men were being incinerated by intense heat and the red dragon was not letting up. The smell of smoke and ash was devastating but the blood curdling screams that accompanied the flames was even worse.

Men were jumping into the water to cool themselves from the burns but the red dragon was relentless in the way it bore it’s flame. The lovely bright summer Dornish sky turned blood red, the comet of the Red dragon was here. _Rhaenys the destroyer _Doran thought.

Doran feared that the increasing flames would lead to a forest fire that would reach the castle but the dragon then halted in its arsenal. The red dragon started circling the skies, dropping down at certain moments to rain down hellfire at any sight of movement. Men would drop to the knees and surrender but that did not matter as Rhaenys bathed them in flame.

If Doran had thought the horrified screams were terrible then what happened after was tragic. As the flames died down, the city was silent, eerily silent. The city was so silent that if it weren’t for the wedding guests who were on their knees breathing heavily in horror, Doran would have assumed he had gone deaf.

‘Alright take them back to the courtyard. Our Sultan will want a word’ Ashara commanded.

They were taken back to where the wedding had taken place. He looked towards his brother who was wheezing in pain due to the laceration the arrow had cause. Arianne’s eyes were bloodshot red in horror and her white wedding dress was drenched in dirt and smoke. The Kingslayer looked horrified as he was placed back in his seat.

A shadow then beamed through the sky and they saw the dragon landing in the courtyard. On top of the red dragon a girl with Dornish skin sat, Rhaenys.

She sat on top of the dragon for a moment, it looked like she was untying a strap. When she unleashed the strap, he saw a tiger stretch before descending down with her. 

Oberyn looked up at Rhaenys in shock and he knew why, she reminded him of Elia.

The girl walked into the center of the room with her dragon perched on top of the dais. Her tiger following right beside her. She turned her face towards her cousin Arianne who seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

'Princess Rhaenys' Arianne gasped.

'Please Arianne, my friends call me Rhaenys and my enemies call me princess. You can call me Sultan' she said with a smirk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave your comments, I would like to know what you think.
> 
> Originally I was going to call it the Red Wedding given that Rhaenys is a red dragon but went for Orange instead.
> 
> And yes my chapter title will always rhyme with the name of the chapter.
> 
> Next chapter is the Reunion, Dorne pt 2 and the Vale


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Waguan is bae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : For those of you who are marshmallows I highly recommend you skip "The Kraken Wolf" portion of the chapter.

**The Conquerors Of Dorne**

The wedding guests or what was left of the wedding retinue stood in the courtyard, disheveled and teething with fear. The smoke and ash from the city was starting to dissipate as the sun set on the horizon. Ashara stood firmly and proudly as she watched her Sultan disembark from her red dragon. Her nephew Edric Dayne stood firmly to the doors holding Dawn tightly to his chest as he assessed the room. The sultan stepped down in a magnificent descent.

Her Tiger Elia leaping off and moving seemingly in lock step. At times she wondered if Rhaenys had the same warging abilities that her daughter possessed. Speaking of her daughter, Allyria who had led the sellswords through the underground caves and traverses was making her way to the Sultan. Rhaenys shared some quip with Arianne before turning around and hugging Allyria in greeting. Ashara smiled, wishing that Elia was here to watch both their little girls share this moment. She missed her best friend.

Rhaenys then made her way to Ashara and gave her a hug.

‘Seems as if the plan worked’ Ashara smiled.

‘Jon had his doubts; he and Dany almost called it off when they heard that you will be spearheading the invasion. They didn’t want their precious Ashara hurt’ Rhaenys responded with a grin. Ashara rolled her eyes but her heart was pulled none the less.

She had found the Trigon in Astapor, travelling with her daughter Allyria, her pride and joy. Despite the ambivalence of her father of course.

‘I should consider myself lucky then. The king and the queen deem me precious’ she responded. Rhaenys let out a small chuckle as she scanned the courtyard. Her dragon was bathing in the fading sunlight as it purred in its gloriousness.

Rhaenys looked in the corner and spotted a group children who were visibly shaking with fear.

‘I think its best you take the children elsewhere. Wouldn’t really be proper for them to see me slaughter their loved ones in front of them’ Rhaenys said as she motioned to the cowering children.

A sellsword escorted them out as Rhaenys scanned the room. She walked around the courtyard as she assessed the people on the floor in chains. She looked at Oberyn and Elia who were fixated on the Targaryen girl, Oberyn whose leg that had been pierced by an arrow had now been wrapped in a cloth, was now looking intently at Rhaenys face, he was looking for Elia in her face.

She then made her way towards the Lords seat with her tiger at her feet. When she sat down she motioned for each of the liege lords of Dorne to step forward.

‘Good evening my lords and ladies. I am your Sultan and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Sister to the King Jaehaerys Targaryen, niece to the Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Member of the Trigon. Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and … **Elia Martell**’ Rhaenys said. She made sure to emphasize the name Elia Martell to remind everyone of who she really is.

‘House Blackmont, house Yronwood, house Jordayne, House Allyrion, House Manwoody, House Qorgyle and every House of Dorne in attendance here. House Lannister committed treason when they executed and raped your rightful Queen, my mother Elia Martell. When they butchered your crown prince, my brother Aegon and yet here you stand feasting and dining with them. If any of you had any speck of loyalty like House Dayne then you would have rallied to me instead of this dalliance. I should show you the same justice I showed your thirty thousand bannermen laying burnt to crisps in the city streets’ Rhaenys said as she seethed. The lords and ladies in attendance cowered as they heard her dragon roar loudly and glare at them as if sizing them all up for his next meal.

‘But I am feeling benevolent. So I will give you the benefit of the doubt my lords and ladies that you didn’t know I was alive. That you agreed to this farce of a ceremony and this alliance because you were under duress to House Martell. That you only did this because of the pledge you made to your liege monarch of Dorne’ she said as she pointed an accusing finger at Doran. Doran tensed at the attention that was now on him.

‘I will overlook this misdeed if you bend the knee to King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys. Pledge your fealty to the Trigon by bending the knee right here and right now’ she said as she looked around the room with determined eyes. There was a fearful silence as the wedding attendees glared warily at the Sultan.

‘Come on’ she said imploringly with an edge to her voice ‘I am not a butcher, Do not leave your children as mere orphans, bend the knee here and now’ she stated. Rhaegon roared loudly at them and every single lord and lady proceeded to fall down on one knee. There were some that even crumpled over. Rhaenys then cheered up into a bubbly smile.

‘See that wasn’t so hard. Had you done this in the first place then your sons that died in the battlefield would still be alive’ Rhaenys stated with fake sympathy. She motioned for Edric to come towards her ‘take all the lords and ladies, escort them to their residences. Keep a few guards to monitor each house. I will send word to my brother and my aunt to bring the unsullied here to strengthen our hold here’ Rhaenys said as if conquering was nothing new to her.

‘At once your grace’ he responded. Edric’s posture was straightened in front of Rhaenys; the poor boy was trying to make a name for himself in front of the one head of the almighty Trigon that brought Essos to heal. And now Dorne has been brought to heel

One by one men were escorted out the courtyard until it was only House Martell and House Lannister left in her presence.

Rhaenys was about to address Doran and Oberyn but she was immediately frozen in her stance, her eyes gazing at one singular position. Her breathe hitched as she stared at that singular position.

‘Sultan?’ Ashara said softly she continued staring in the same direction. Rhaenys was slightly panting as a crazed look of rage was plastered over her face.

‘Rhae?’ Allyria said softly but the crazed look on her face didn’t dissipate. Ashara looked towards the direction that Rhaenys was looking at and that is when she spotted the Mountain who was heavily chained and gagged. Rhaenys stood up and walked to the corner were the mad dog was being held. She walked past Doran who was nervously gulping.

She walked past Jaimie who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her. She walked past Arianne who was trembling with tears; Ashara felt a slight pity for that. She walked past an unconscious Bronn who was bleeding out of his nose.

She walked past Oberyn and Ellaria who were eyeing the girl curiously. Rhaenys paid them no mind as she continued walking with a slow pace of frenzied rage. Oberyn turned back and saw the person she was walking towards and there was a large grin on his face, one that didn’t escape Ashara or Allyria.

She walked past the Sand Snakes who looked terrified, something Ashara never thought she would see. All this didn’t matter to Rhaenys as she glared down at Clegane.

Clegane to his credit looked back at her with no fear or remorse showing in his eyes. To makes matters worse the dog had the audacity to smile at Rhaenys. This surprised Rhaenys and for a second it seemed she didn’t know what to do, Ashara noticed that her hands were shaking. Oberyn was the one who spoke up.

‘Princess’ Oberyn shouted from the other side, drawing Rhaenys away from her frenzy. ‘I know that my death is probably imminent and I accept it’ he said with a tearful smile. Rhaenys was slightly taken aback.

‘You accept it?’ she asked quizzically. Ashara could see she was shaken from standing so close to Clegane.

‘I do, I should’ve protected your mother from that animal that stands behind you. I should have protected her from Tywin. I should have protected her from Aerys and his madness. I should have protected her from your father and his thoughtlessness’ Oberyn said with tears in his eyes before he continued. He then glared hatefully at Doran ‘most of all, I should have protected her from him’ he said whilst pointing at the prince. Doran shuddered as he looked nervously between the two.

Ashara felt the need to step in, Oberyn was a decent man who didn’t deserve these faults but Oberyn continued.

‘I failed her and if I die today then so be it. I will get to see my beautiful Elia again and she can yell at me for not knowing about your existence and protecting you sooner, I bet she will scream my ear off’ he said with teary laugh. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes were looking at him worriedly, Doran looked away in shame. Rhaenys gawked at him with watery eyes.

‘Before I die, I only ask two things of you. One, you let my paramour and my children go, they are innocent of all of this’ he said whilst motioning to Ellaria and the Sand Snakes. ‘And two, you let me watch as you burn that dog’ he said venomously.

Rhaenys glared at Oberyn before regaining her composure. She locked eyes with Ashara expectantly as if asking if she can trust him. Ashara merely nodded. An impassive look crossed over Rhaenys face.

‘Unchain Oberyn, Ellaria, Tyene, Nymeria and the ugly one’ she replied.

‘My name is Obara’ the Sand Snake spat.

‘Nobody gives a flying fuck Obara’ Allyria commented dryly. She unchained Oberyn and the man walked hesitantly towards her, eyeing the dragon that was glaring at him warily.

‘I am not going to kill you uncle. I am not a kinslayer’ she said before glaring at Doran hatefully ‘not yet anyways.’

She then turned her attention to the large sack of shit chained behind her.

‘You know uncle, I used to have nightmares about him’ she then looked the mountain in the eye and he had registered that she was now talking to him.

‘That’s right. I dreamed about you, about all the terror you caused me. In my dreams I would kill you every night. I then decided to plan how I would one day kill you. I read about you, I studied you, received reports of your whereabouts. Who you killed, who you raped, what you ate. I heard all the terrifying tales of the ferocious Mountain. How you killed a man for snoring too loudly, how you burnt your baby brother in a fire… How you butchered my baby brother…How you FUCKING RAPED AND BUTCHERED MY MOTHER!!’ Rhaenys screamed loudly with her hands shaking convulsively, her tiger Elia growled viciously and Rhaegon angled himself closer to the Mountain. Clegane didn’t seem entirely perturbed by the situation; if anything he seemed intrigued by all this, the man was always aroused by violence.

‘And now here you are, defenseless and chained at my mercy. Feels rather anti-climactic given the circumstances, so I aim to change that' She said before turning her attention back to Oberyn.

‘This beast is psychopath who feels nothing. Death would be a mercy to him, a mercy he does not deserve. I want him taken on a ship to dragonstone. When he is there I will have him drowned in the seas every single day and right before he loses breathe, he will be pulled out. I will skin him piece by piece and drain him of his blood and the moment his arteries simmer and his nerve ending steps into deliriousness, then and only then will I have him healed; before I do it all over again and again. I will chain him as a pet to the most brutal of my Dothraki who will torture him endlessly until he remembers his humanity’ she said in a voice so terrifying that even Ashara was scared. She never took her eyes off Oberyn as the Sultan explained how she planned to torture the brute.

‘Wouldn’t that be more fitting?’ she asked him. The viper glared at the mountain with a snarl.

‘It would’ he said silently.

‘I am willing to let you join me, if you bend the knee of course’ Rhaenys replied. There was a slight moment of hesitation but Oberyn eventually fell on one knee, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes were quick to do the same.

‘Rise. You will have to formerly bend the knee to my brother and his queen when we ride for Highgarden in a few days’ time’ Rhaenys said, Oberyn had slight scowl on his face that Ashara took note of but he immediately wiped it off when he saw Rhaegon release a puff of smoke. Rhaenys then turned towards her guards and motioned for them to escort Oberyn and his familiars out of the courtyard and wait for further instructions.

‘Make sure all the guards are loyal and be wary of poison, they call him a viper for a reason’ she said as she watched Tyene closely.

‘At once Sultan’ one of the sellswords replied. She turned her attention to the mountain.

‘Take him to a cell. His first day in the seven hells will begin tomorrow’ she said with a snide growl. It took about ten guards to force Clegane into a walking stance as they led him to the scorpion cells.

Rhaenys pranced forward with her tiger by her hip and she glanced at Jaimie, Arianne and Doran who were huddled together now.

‘And then there were three’ Allyria commented dryly.

Rhaenys took a seat on top of the high chair placed for the bride and her groom, as she looked down upon the three who were facing them, Elia crawled under her legs and Rhaenys placed her feet on top of the beautiful creature. Rhaenys then pulled her arms back into the handles of the chair in a relaxed manner while giving the three a patronizing smirk.

There was a moment of silence as Rhaenys assessed the three members in front of her.

‘Princess what are we to do with these three?’ Ashara finally asked hoping to break the silence that had formed.

It was Arianne who stepped up with her eyes still a puffy bright red. Her white dress smeared and ashen beyond belief. Ashara felt a slight pity at the sight, Arianne was neither cruel nor vindictive, but at the same time she was also callous and calculating. It would be interesting to see what course of action the Sultan took with regards to the heir of Dorne.

‘Your grace’ Arianne said, her voice slightly quivering. ‘You have won a great victory today. Dorne has never been conquered but you managed to do it. House Martell will pledge itself to House Targaryen once again.’

Doran kept quiet, his eyes almost as red as the Dornish sky that smelled of blood and smoke, Jaimie was doing his best to avoid eye contact with the Sultan. Rhaenys glared Arianne with an impassive face before speaking.

‘And that is a sentiment House Targaryen would have happily accepted and whole heartedly endorsed but your father saw it fit to marry you to our enemy. That can’t be forgiven’ Rhaenys responded.

‘The idea to marry my husband was mine alone your grace. My father had nothing to do with the decision it was all me your grace’ Arianne said resolutely. Ashara knew the girl was lying, probably a last ditch effort to save everyone, especially her father.

‘Arianne…’ Doran gasped but Arianne cut him off.

‘No father, I lied to you and manipulated you and for that I am sorry’ she said with tears in her eyes before turning to Rhaenys. ‘Your grace all of this was my doing. My father only supported me because he had no other choice.’

‘And what compelled you to want to marry the Kingslayer?’ Rhaenys asked, her tone was filled with disgust but there was an underlying tone of curiosity in her question.

‘His niece Myrcella Baratheon, she begged and pleaded for me to try and protect her family. I thought marriage to her uncle would buy her family some form of protection when you and your family eventually took the throne’ she replied. Rhaenys brow furrowed, a hard look was still painted on her face.

‘And why on earth would you do all of this for Myrcella?’ Rhaenys questioned in response. Arianne had a look of pain before staring at the Sultan.

‘She’s very dear to me’ were the words muttered in response. The implication was clear to everyone what she truly meant. Ashara expected Rhaenys to murder her right then and there for falling in love with a Lannister bastard, given her vitriol for that house but instead she saw her eyes soften.

‘Is this true uncle?’ she asked Doran. Doran looked at his daughter with his eyes weary, any sane parent would deny it to protect their child, even if the story is true but not every parent is Doran Martell.

‘Yes’ Doran said in a silent tone. Arianne glanced at her father with a shocked and slightly pained look; perhaps the girl thought that Doran would be willing to go to great lengths to save his daughter, the same lengths she was going through right now. But the response was as quick as a knife edge with no form of hesitation.

The soft look in Rhaenys eyes was gone and the flash of rage was plastered on her face.

Rhaenys stood up from her seat and unsheathed dark sister. She held the blade to the neck of the princess. Arianne shut her eyes and hummed a silent prayer. Jaimie then decidedly looked up to the Sultan.

Doran’s eyes were twitching with concern as he watched Rhaenys raise her sword up in the air and drop it low. Ashara decided to look away at that moment. The blade then sliced its way to the ground with a loud clang.

When Ashara looked again Rhaenys blade was on the ground but Arianne’s head was still in place. There was a glance of shock in the Martell girl’s eyes. Rhaenys let out a sympathetic sigh before glaring at Doran in pure disgust.

‘You were willing to sacrifice your own child for your folly?’ she asked. Her question was rhetorical given that she turned her attention back to Arianne and her eyes softened. Rhaenys reached her hands out to the princess.

Arianne was trembling and it was a sight of callowness and pity. Rhaenys shushed her like she would a child and caressed her hair. There were tears flowing from Arianne’s eyes. Rhaenys sat her down on the table and she held her left hand firmly.

‘Your father would see you dead if it meant he survived and you didn’t. All he cares about is house Martell sitting on the iron throne and whilst I am half Martell, I am a Targaryen and the throne belongs to House Targaryen’ Rhaenys states.

‘Then we will bend the knee’ Arianne said desperately ‘we will kneel in front of your brother, we will kneel in front of your aunt. I will kiss their feet if I have to. We will be loyal.’

Rhaenys shook her head sadly in understanding.

‘I am afraid that’s not enough Arianne. I slaughtered over forty thousand people in the capital out there, men who were just following orders. It wouldn’t be justice for them if I left the men who gave the orders, alive and well, with no punishment’ she responded.

‘Rhaenys please don’t do this!’ Arianne begged.

‘It’s already done Arianne’ she responded as she stood up, leaving Arianne on the table with her hands grappling the wood. ‘While a part of me suspects that your father is the mastermind behind all of this, I am quite certain that you are not wholly innocent in this, given your love for that Lannister creature.’

Arianne seethed at the mention of her name.

‘Myrcella is innocent. Do not hurt her!’ Arianne shouted.

‘I will not make any guarantees when it comes to my enemies’ Rhaenys remarked. Arianne just peeled back and nodded, her left hand clinching the side of the table, something that Rhaenys took note of. Ashara noticed that Rhaenys was eyeing that particular spot on the table.

‘Arianne I will admit when I heard of this marriage my first thought was to butcher the lot of you and name House Dayne as the Lord Paramount. My queen being of sound mind talked me out of it, she believes I should leave your house as rulers of Dorne and now that I think of it, I absolutely agree. I want you to rule Dorne in the name of House Targaryen, your father will no longer rule the dessert country’ Rhaenys said as she toyed with her sword.

‘Thank you your grace’ Arianne replied.

‘Don’t thank me yet. I have four concessions of punishment for your family’s betrayal’ she says.

‘And what are those?’ Arianne asked.

‘Well firstly your brothers Quentyn and Trystane. As punishment for your house, when Quentyn lands here in Dorne, he will say his goodbyes and journey to Castle Black to swear his vows. Your other brother Trystane will be kept as a royal hostage to keep you in line’ she says.

Arianne gulps hesitantly but nods assuredly, the girl doesn’t hold that much love for her brother’s as she does her father.

‘The second?’ Arianne asks.

‘Well it regards your kingdom. Or my kingdom given that I conquered it in literally a day’ Rhaenys said with a chuckle. ‘Effective immediately Dorne will no longer enjoy the luxury of being a royal principality. You will no longer be a princess but a Lady Paramount to Dorne. Your children will take the Martell name and they will be known as either Lord or Lady Martell.’

Naturally the words of your house will change given that you have been bent, you have bowed and you have been broken.’

Arianne gave the Sultan an impassive face before nodding in agreement to a proposition that would taste bitter towards any Martell.

‘The third one is a much more painful one. This farce of a marriage will not be recognized and I will be taking the Kingslayer as my hostage, I plan to torment his father with him’ Rhaenys said in a dark voice as she eyed the knight. Jaimie was now staring at her, his eyes watery.

‘Princess…’ Jaimie said but he was cut off.

‘Do not speak to me as if we are familiars’ she says sternly at him, Rhaegon roared from the place he was sitting, which made Jaimie look down. She then turned her attention back to Arianne.

‘The Kingslayer will be my hostage and you will find a much better match, preferably one who is not old enough to be your father…. Also with regards to your father…’ there was a slight hesitation ‘he will be executed tonight.’

Doran had a look of fear and resignation. Arianne's scream made it slightly more heartbreaking.

‘Cousin please I beg of you. You said you weren’t a kinslayer. We will be loyal; he will step aside for me. Please Rhaenys!’ Arianne screamed desperately. Rhaenys sat back down and held her hands to calm her down.

‘I am sorry Arianne but this must be done. Your father is a danger to my family and not just my Targaryen family, all my family including you. He will be the death of you, you know that. Accept this and move on’ she said firmly.

Arianne shot her father an apologetic look and the man stared back at her. She then went to him and hugged him tightly on his seat.

‘It’s alright sweetling. You will make a wonderful ruler. Just know that I love you, you are my pride and joy’ Doran said in a sad voice with tears streaming down his eyes

‘I love you too papa’ she replied as she hugged him. In the corner of her eye Ashara could see Allyria was leaning lazily on the dais, her feet probably hurting from the constant activity of the day.

Bronn let out a bloody cough that brought everyone’s attention back to the present.

Arianne then walked back to where Rhaenys sat and the Dornish girl knelt for the Sultan.

‘Your grace I pledge my allegiance and my support to House Targaryen and I humbly accept the punishments you have placed on my family. As **lady **of Sunspear I hope to serve you, the King and Queen Well’ Arianne said in a hoarse voice.

Rhaenys stood up with her hand in her blade with an amused look on her face.

‘Thank you my **lady** but you haven’t heard my fourth concession as punishment for your families scheme’ she replied.

‘What is it?’ she asked, almost sounding frustrated as her left hand touched the seat of the chair whilst she knelt on the floor. Rhaenys smiled at the question.

‘I am leaving you in charge Arianne and whilst I want to trust that you will honor your pledge and oath, I need to be sure you won’t try and undermine my family’ Rhaenys said.

‘I won’t your grace. I will be loyal, the mark you left on the city will be an evident reminder’ Arianne replied whilst kneeling on the ground with her arm laying on the chair.

‘Mmm but people have small minds and they forget easily. So I need to leave you with a reminder. You took the Kingslayer’s **hand** in marriage, a move that was incredibly under**hand**ed. So it’s only fitting I guess….’ Rhaenys said but she didn’t finish her train of thought as she lifted up dark sister and slammed her sword down onto the chair that located Arianne’s arm.

‘AHHHHHH’ Arianne let out a blood curdling scream. Ashara saw the blade that had cut through Arianne’s wrist like it was butter as it was doused with blood. She saw Arianne’s left hand flop to the floor. Arianne kept screeching for what felt like twenty seconds before she fainted. Jaimie’s eyes were widened as he looked at his wife. Rhaenys turned her attention to him.

‘You and your wife now have something in common’ Rhaenys replied in a dark tone. She motioned for the guards to step forward.

‘Take her to the sick bay and heal her properly. Take the Kingslayer and his compatriot to the scorpion cells as well’ she instructed.

Rhaenys then motioned for Doran to be brought in front of her. Rhaegon then dropped to the ground and let out a triumphant roar. Rhaenys gave the dragon a couple of soothing pats.

‘I want you to know uncle that this wasn’t my intention’ she said in a soft tone much to Ashara’s surprise. Doran just stared at both Rhaenys and her dragon in fear, judging by the smell that wafted through the courtyard, the man had pissed himself.

When Rhaenys realized the man would not speak whether due to fear or stubbornness she nodded to herself resolutely.

‘Very well, Doran Martell in the name of King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys the rightful rulers of the seven kingdoms. Conquerors of Essos and as a third head of the trigon I find you guilty of conspiring against my family and aligning yourself with my enemies. The punishment of that is death. If you have any last words now is the time’ Rhaenys said with an impassive face, as her voice dripped with power.

Doran had a look of resignation before he spoke.

‘All I did, I did for House Martell, for the legacy of my family. For years Dorne was spat on and disregarded, I wanted to ensure that we became strong. Had you taken your throne instead of that bastard then there wouldn’t have been need for this. Now here you are weakening House Martell again. Elia would be ashamed’ Doran said as he spat at her feet, an action that made Rhaenys tiger growl.

‘Dorne was strong until you let the fucking Lannisters in that’s how I took your country so easily and now you will be remembered as the prince that made Dorne get conquered’ she said as Rhaegon slouched down and growled at Doran.

‘Your hunger and greed was your weakness, it made you weak willed. Weak men will never rule Dorne again. The Dragons will’ she continued ‘Dracarys.’

Doran was doused in flame until there was nothing but a receding flame and black scorch mark.

‘Now what?’ Allyria asked.

‘Send word to my brother and tell him, Sunspear has been put to the heel. Once he gets word we can move. The second sons will stay here and keep an eye on Arianne as she adjusts to ruling Dorne 'single-handedly'. We will all march north soon enough. You me and our guests and prisoners’ Rhaenys replies. 'We can't trust the seas, Yara Greyjoy's fleet will flank us if we do.'

‘Where are marching to?’ Allyria asks.

‘Highgarden, we are meeting Jon there when he takes back the Reach’ she replies. Ashara and Allyria both look at each other and Rhaenys gives her a knowing smirk.

‘Is he riding with them?’ Allyria asks her voice slightly nervous.

‘He is. You might have some competition with the Tyrell girl. I saw the two of them together, I think they are in love. You have your work cut out for you’ Rhaenys said with a laugh as she assessed Allyria who was scowling.

‘Don’t even say that… Don’t even think it. He is my half-brother’ Allyria says sternly.

‘Who you have sex dreams about’ Rhaenys comments dryly whilst grinning to herself.

‘We don’t have sex!’ Allyria says in a high pitched ‘we have wolf dreams were our wolves mate okay.’

‘Jon told me he has wolf dreams that connect him with your sister Arya. He says the dreams occur because they have a deep connection. How come their wolves never mate?’ Rhaenys asks her suggestively whilst playing with her eyebrows.

‘Rhaenys stop. He is my little brother’ Allyria stated in an uncomfortable voice

Rhaenys giggled ‘I am not judging you Ally. We are Dornish and not to mention the fact that I am a Targaryen. Besides, it will piss off his mother to no end. She seems quite rigid. ’

Allyria rolled her eyes as the two of them made their way to the castle with her dire wolf Dianna on her tail.

**The Kraken Wolf**

Theon contemplated his life decisions as he lay in a tent just beyond the last hearth. It had been almost three years since he was back in the North, or the South according to his friend Tormund.

He reminisced on the day he had escaped Winterfell and ran all the way to Castle Black. Ramsey had taken siege to the castle for him to release Bran and Rickon and he had trapped him and his men inside. Maester Luwin taking sympathy on him had shown him a secret passageway and like a coward, Theon entered the pathway through the outer gates were the pipes of the hot springs exited the waste.

It was the classic choice. Survival or Honor. No matter what choice he picked it ended badly for him.

At first Theon wanted to head to White Harbor and sail home but he feared what his father would say so he took Luwin’s suggestion and marched to the wall and took the black. A part of him feared that Jon Snow would murder him when he arrived but to his surprise the bastard never made it to the wall. He laughed when he found out the bastard never took his vows, the boy who always acted honorable and tough departed when push came to shove.

Theon spoke his vows and was immediately sworn in and made a ranger. He had personally asked to be a ranger to find Benjen Stark. His mission was to find him and bring him safely back. A small price to pay for his atonement if there was any chance for it to be paid.

Whilst he was ranging he was captured by a group of wildlings who were ready to kill him then and there. Once again Theon was presented with a choice to survive or die honorably, Theon chose to survive.

He told Mance everything he knew about Castle Black, about all the other points of entry that weren’t properly manned and soon enough Mance began trusting him, the shackles truly came off when they had taken Castle Black.

Theon didn’t want to reflect on the guilt of betraying Robb, Rickon, Bran, Hodor, Yara and now most recently, his brothers in black. The past was already written besides those problems are minuscule compared to what lies beyond the wall. When he saw a White Walker, Theon knew he would rather be a willdling and live his life as a free man, so that is what he did.

Theon would spend his time relishing it as someone who is free and right now he was doing just that.

‘GODS THEON!!’Ygritte screamed as he pounded her with the fury of the drowned god. He had been laying with Ygritte for almost a year now. The girl was slightly scrawny and sometimes her stench was overbearing but what she lacked in common lady courtesies, she gained in her zealous and strength. She had a pretty face and her red hair accentuated her to him.

The girl was straightforward and wasted no time getting Theon to keep her warm. Theon did not relent, she was probably the only person who had ever bested him with a bow. This aroused him immensely.

This hunter, this warrior in his presence.

‘Yes Theon keep going’ she urged him on. Their palms connected and Theon exploded inside her with sweat seeping heavily down their bodies. They both laid back on the ground in delirium.

Ygritte started clapping slowly ‘Gods you’re cock is big. It’s built bigger than most Thenns.’

‘We Iron Islanders are known for our big cocks’ Theon responded arrogantly. ‘Wildling girls cannot resist it.’ Ygritte scowled at that.

‘What other wildling girls?’ she asked aggressively as she put her hands to his throat. Theon paled and immediately rectified the situation.

‘I was just jesting Ygritte, there are no other girls’ he responded.

‘Good because if you're not. I will cut your pretty cock right off and wear it around me neck’ she responded with smile.

‘If you cut my cock off then you might as well kill me. I can’t imagine how a man can live his life without a cock’ he responded with a grin.

‘I should go speak to Mance, he wants to invade Last Hearth before the Moon sets. The southerners will be fast asleep. You should go and see if Tormund is ready’ she says informatively.

‘Where is he?’ he asks as he kisses her.

‘He said he wants to get in a good fuck before he fights’ she replied as she got dressed. Theon followed suit and exited the tent. He walked around the camp looking for Tormund but to his disappointment he couldn’t find him.

‘Tormund’ he shouted but to his surprise there was nothing. He walked past the Nights Watch prisoners who glared at him like the traitor he was but he paid them no mind, he would not give into the guilt.

‘Tormund!’ he yelled but he found nothing. He made his way to the giants’ lair and he saw Wun-Wun sitting with his brothers.

He asked them if they had seen Tormund and the giant had an uncomfortable look on his face before pointing to the direction of his sister Waguan who was placed on a tree in the far corner.

Theon nodded his thanks and approached Waguan.

Waguan who had her back placed on the large willow tree, was letting out heavy breaths that sounded like a Donkey being slaughtered.

‘Waguan, I was wondering if you’ve seen Tormund?’ Theon asked.

Waguan stared at Theon before letting out a large screech that frightened Theon. The female giant then let out a smile ushering him forward. Theon approached her with a questionable look on his face.

‘Where is he Waguan?’ Theon asked the giant. Waguan proceeded to pull the fur at her crotch. Theon then saw a giant opening on her skin that was throbbing, it took a moment before Theon realized that he was looking at the Giant’s cunt.

Theon paused in horror and gave her a questioning look but before he could run away the Giant’s opening was bursting open.

To add more to his horror, Theon saw Tormund crawling out like a newborn babe, he was fully nude as he crawled out. The redhead reached out and gasped for air. When he was fully out, Theon noticed Tormund was drenched. Tormund gave the giant a large grin before turning his attention to Theon.

‘Little Crow, the fock you doing here? Don’t you southerners have boundaries not to interfere when people are focking’ Tormund said in a rather irritated tone.

‘We are about to strike the Last Hearth. Be ready’ Theon spat, he avoided to look at Tormund. He was still feeling immensely revolted and violated. Tormund took notice of that and scoffed at him.

‘What? Is this the first time you have seen a man crawl out of Giant’s cunt?’ he asked whilst laughing. ‘They call me Giantsbane for a reason boy.’

**The Dragon King**

‘Thank you papa, thank you mama’ Rhaenerya said with a bright smile as she held her newly hatched dragon who cooed at her throat.

There were three dragon eggs for each of his children. Rhaenys had implored him and Dany to hatch them early so that all of their children could have full grown dragons when they grew up. Dany relented and told her that they needed to wait before they tried. They needed to assess the situation. Rhaenys was not sold on that explanation but Jon knew why Dany was hesitant.

She wanted to make sure that her children deserved to have dragons of their own, on the off chance that they might be seduced by the madness that had plagued their ancestors. Jon dismissed the idea as he was certain that his children were good kids and were kind of heart. He made sure to raise them as compassionate and smart.

Whilst Jon had mixed feelings towards the man who raised him, Ned Stark was a man who inspired the good in people and when he stabilizes the realm under his control, he would want his children to rule the way Lord Stark ruled Winterfell. Beloved by the people but also firm in what is right and wrong.

Rhae’s baby dragon screeched and it brought Jon out of his thoughts. The purple dragon coiled around his daughter's hand protectively.

‘You’re welcome sweetling’ Dany said in a loving voice ‘it will be your job to protect him and love him. Your father and I are putting a lot of faith in you. Since it’s your 5th name day we are trusting you, do not let us down’ she said sternly before she kissed her daughter’s palm.

The palm was bandaged and wrapped, just like Dany’s and just like his. The three of them used their blood and Aeryon’s fire to wake the dragon.

‘I can’t wait to show Robb, he is going to be jealous’ she said with a mischievous smirk, for a second she looked like Arya, the only difference being the long silver curls that were braided like her mother. Dany placed her hands on her stomach and stood firmly disapprovingly, ready to lecture their daughter.

‘Absolutely not, you now have a dragon and you must act as such or we will take it away. Are we clear young lady?’ she asked.

‘Yes mama’ she responds. Dany shot her an amused look before kissing her and stepping out of the room.

‘Alright little one, put her in a cage and let us go enjoy your name day. Your Aunt Rhae would be upset if you didn’t eat yourself to death today’ he says as he ruffles her hair.

‘Can I show Robb and Arya first?’ she asks him, her brown eyes looking at me pleadingly. It’s a trick she would use on him and he always found it hard to deny her, Dany would always say he was a pushover when it came to her or Arya. A silly argument given that she spoils Robb like he is the future emperor of the world, which in all technicality was arguably true.

‘No sweetling you heard your mother, now come lets go’ he says softly much to her disappointment.

He walks into the hall holding Rhae’s hand and the little girl is very excitable. The various people in the room all stand as his daughter walks into the center of the hall. Rhae is greeted by enthusiastic Dothraki Khals who are lifting her up and throwing her in the air as she giggles. They parade their 'little khaleesi' as they have dubbed her. 

In the corner he sees Dany holding her son Robb as she speaks to Missandei. Greyworm watching them with the eyes of a hawk. In the other end of the room he sees Margaery, her Grandmother, Ser Barristan who are listening to Daario tell them a fake tale.

'If you ever see me fighting in Volantis against a vicious bear. Then help the bear' Daario yells as he finishes his drink. Margaery rolled her eyes and she then cast her gaze to the other side of the room were Robb sat, Jon saw Robb return the smile and he couldn't help but be happy for his brother. A part of him then slightly winced at the thought of Allyria but Jon dismissed those thoughts, surely they have stopped dreaming of each other.

He feels someone tugging at him and that is when he notices his little bundle looking up at him with her piercing blue eyes, she beamed him a bright smile at him, her mother’s smile, before ushering him onto a table with food. The girl looked so much like Dany and not at all like her twin brother or older sister. Her raven hair was the only differentiating factor between her and Dany. 

‘Hey sweetling’ he says.

‘Papa, ghost wants to tell you something’ Arya says sweetly as she drags Jon towards the dire wolf. Jon doesn't question it and just follows along holding her tiny arm.

When he arrives he sees Ghost sitting with Robb and Lady Stark. They both nod to him in greeting and he was about to respond but Arya pulled him down to Ghost who was sitting there with Greywind.

‘Look into his eyes papa’ she says before looking at Robb and tugging his sleeve ‘you too Uncle, look in gay winds eye.’

Everyone at the table laughed much to Arya’s annoyance, Jon’s chuckle dissipated when he locked eyes with Catelyn and an uncomfortable smile formed on her face.

‘Arya his name is Greywind’ Robb corrected. Arya glared at him stubbornly whilst urging him down to look at his wolf. Jon and Robb relented and bent down. The moment Jon looked into Ghost’s eyes and everything went white.

_He stood in a pathway with mountains clouded through the countryside. Due to the landscape Jon could tell he was in the Vale, he remembered how his uncle would describe every detail almost perfectly. He moved forward to the bloody gate but he felt himself trotting instead of walking normally. He put his hand forward and he recognized Ghost’s white paw. He was in Ghost’s body. This was strange, he had been in Ghost’s body before when he would warg the wolf and have his dreams but Ghost was not physically in the Vale._

_He heard movement from behind him and when he turned he was suddenly pounced upon by another wolf. The other wolf in question had grey and white fur with diamond grey eyes; he immediately knew who it was. It had been awhile since he had seen Nymeria but the wolf had grown exponentially large almost reaching the size of Ghost who rivaled a horse._

_He went forward and nudged his forehead onto Nymeria and the moment his wolf form touched hers, everything shifted. He was no longer in Ghost’s body but his own. There was now a girl in front of him with slightly cropped hair and dark eyes like his own._

_‘Jon’ the girl trembled as she hugged him._

_‘Arya’ he replied as he held her tightly. The tears were flowing hard as the two grasped each other and not letting go_

_‘What is this place? Why are we on a beach?’ Why are you wearing red shouldn't you be in black?' she asked. This confused Jon and he gave her a curious glare._

_‘Beach? What beach, Arya we are literally surrounded by Vale Mountains’ Jon replied._

_‘Well I am in the Vale so it makes sense, I found Nymeria on my way there and I looked into her eyes and all of a sudden I was here. Are you sure you can’t see this. The ocean is literally right there’ Arya said as she put her hand in a puddle._

_‘I think you’re seeing the shores of Dragonstone’ Jon pondered._

_‘You’re on Dragonstone?’ Arya asked ‘I thought you were at Castle Black. I was going to ask Aunt Lysa to escort me there but she isn’t telling me anything.’ This made Jon anxious._

_‘Are you safe?’ he asked. Arya nodded back at him._

_‘I am but I don’t know for how long, I am scared Jon I need to leave this place. I don’t trust Aunt Lysa she has erratic mood swings and her husband Littlefinger, I overheard him talking to a man named Harry and he wants him to marry me before they present me to the Targaryen Trigon. Apparently they have dragons, I think Littlefinger wants to gain favor with the Targaryens by offering up a Stark.’ Arya said in a calm voice. Jon could tell she was terrified but she was trying her hardest to be strong._

_‘I am guessing you don’t want to marry this Harry’ Jon remarked as he twirled her hair, an action that he practiced on Rhaenerya. He wanted to tell her that he was part of the Trigon but the tone of fear he heard in her voice was slightly off putting._

_‘I won’t marry him but I am scared that if I don’t they will hurt my companions’ she said in a worried voice. A thought immediately struck Jon._

_‘Don’t worry Arya everything will be alright but I need you to do something for me’ he asked in a sweet voice._

_‘What?’ she asked._

_‘Tell Littlefinger that Jon Snow demands that he bring you to Highgarden, if he does then he will be fully rewarded and if he doesn’t then I will personally fly my dragon there and torch down the Vale’ he said sternly._

_‘Wait dragon?’ Arya asked. He was about to answer her question but the two of them were shifted to a sunny courtyard._

_The sky was brimming with smoke and from a distance he heard a roar, not just any roar, he knew that roar, Rhaegon’s roar. In the corner of the courtyard he saw two dire wolves on top of each other and the wolves were fucking. He recognized Dianna, his cousin Allyria’s wolf and Greywind was on top of her._

_Arya slightly blushed as she saw the wolves going at it._

_‘Is that Greywind?’ Arya asked._

_‘Aye it is’ he replied. The two wolves heard voices and shifted their attention to the two of them. The wolves peered at the both of them in recognition and the moment that happened, the two wolves transformed into their human counterparts._

_There was a moment of silence as Jon and Arya glared at both Allyria and Robb. Ally and Robb hadn’t realized it but they were holding hands._

_‘Arya’ Robb said breathlessly and Arya ran to Robb and hugged him._

_‘I thought you were dead. I saw them carrying your wife’s body at the twins’ Arya murmured. Her attention then shifted to the girl behind Robb. Allyria seemed scared so she shifted her eyes to me._

_‘Jon’ Ally said._

_‘Allyria’ Jon said with a grin. Robb looked at the two of them._

_‘Wait your name is Allyria and you two know each other?’ he asked the both of them._

_‘Aye we do’ Jon replied, the situation was unhilariously amusing. Robb had told him when he was a child that he would dream of a brown wolf that was held by a girl and the two of them would talk and do other things that would make Ned Stark roll in his crypt. When he had met Ashara and Allyria in Essos and he saw her brown dire wolf, he knew then and there that she was the girl of Robb’s dreams. Jon never understood their weird wolf connection but then again, he was linked with Dany in a connection he didn't understand._

_Allyria looked nervous as she glanced at Arya, the girl was fully Dornish but her eyes and her hair were of Stark color._

_‘Your sister has taken Dorne. She is waiting for your response so we can march to Highgarden’ Ally said, trying to change the subject._

_‘What?’ Arya asked._

_‘Rhaenys took Dorne?’ Robb asked in a bewildered tone._

_‘Who the fuck is Rhaenys? Jon what is going on?’ Arya asked. Jon grabbed Arya and he was about to answer but he felt himself shaking._

_‘I will answer your question when I see you at Highgarden. Just tell Littlefinger what I told you. I will send a Raven to Lysa as well’ Jon replied._

_‘Wait you’re in the Vale? Is that why we are surrounded by mountains?’ Robb asked._

_‘I thought we were on Dragonstone’ Ally stated confusedly._

_‘Seriously who is this woman? Why does she have a dire wolf?’ Arya asked. _

_‘I am Allyria Dayne, daughter of Ashara Dayne and Ned…’ Allyria said but the image turned white and blurred._

Jon woke up with Dany’s hand holding his shoulder. Robb was similarly being held by Margaery. Catelyn gave a nasty glare at the Tyrell girl, Jon silently scoffed to himself, she would whole heartedly accept Margaery if she knew about his connection with Allyria.

Robb shot Jon a distraught look.

‘What happened?’ Dany asked. ‘Your eyes were white.’ It was little Arya who answered for them.

‘They were having wolf dreams mama’ she responded with a bright smile. They were all interrupted by Greyworm who stepped in the room speaking in Valyrian.

(My King and Queen. Five visitors landed on our island hours ago. One of them claims to be Sansa Stark.) He said.

Catelyn and Robb both shot up when they heard Sansa’s name being mentioned by the unsullied. They looked at Jon expectedly.

‘Send them to the throne room’ he replied. Greyworm nodded and exited. He gestured for Lady Stark and Robb to join him as they left the room. And walked hurriedly into the throne room.

Robb walked next to him and whispered.

‘She said Ned.Is she my?’ he asked.

‘Aye’ he responded.

‘And here I was beginning to think that father was loyal to mother’ he said bitterly.

‘He was. It happened before he knew that he was marrying your mother. She is older than you’ Jon replied.

‘And that makes it better?’ he asked.

‘You can’t blame a man for not knowing the future. He was young and in love, then war happened, he didn't even know that she existed. And that's not what you're really angry about’ Jon said firmly as he watched Dany take a seat on the throne.

‘I know’ Robb conceded. ‘It’s just…’ he sighs.

‘You are betrothed and I see the way you and Margaery look at each other. I know love when I see it’ Jon replies. Robb gives him somewhat of a soft smile. The doors are burst open and Sansa walks in.

‘Sansa’ Catelyn cried as she rushed forward to her daughter.

**Braavos**

Stannis heard his voice calling towards him.

_Come to me my son_

He felt the sensation of ice.

_Come to me and I will give you what you desire_

He had tried to ignore the voice, he knew that this was the enemy that Melisandre had proclaimed him to fight against.

_I will give you your throne and all usurpers will die and kneel before you. All you need to do is find the horn and bring it to me and I will give you Westeros._

Stannis shifted as he saw the ice blue eyes.

‘Who are you?’ Stannis asked.

_It matters not who I am but come to me my child and you will be King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated.
> 
> The last chapter was really received positively thank you for your feedback. A lot of you blood thirsty monsters really liked seeing Rhaenys in Dorne burning down shit.
> 
> This is a bit of a slower chapter as compared to the last chapter, slowly building towards the Reach.
> 
> With regards to the Tormund/Waguan thing, I had a long debate with my friend on whether it was necessary or not but there is a lot of dark humor in this story, so I apologize if it caught you off guard.
> 
> I know some of you might be dissapointed about Allyria being Ned's daughter but it had to be that way given her arc with Robb/Cat
> 
> As always keep commenting, I like hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Will try and update soon  
Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 : Varys and The Pie have a Valentine

**The Scrappy Wolf**

Rickon sat with the Lannister family as they broke their fast. He sat with Osha who eyed everyone suspiciously, her most scrutinizing glare falling on Cersei. Cersei glared back with a smile seeming rather amused by the wildling girl. It was quite a sight to see Osha being dressed as a formerly as lady. She looked pretty and made Rickon feel funny. Those funny feelings that Rickon hated. He looked towards the Queen, another woman whose beauty made him feel funny.

The Queen Mother sat the opposite of him with her golden hair flashing brightly in her manse. Despite the funny feelings in his trousers, Rickon had mixed feelings about the woman. When he had first arrived she looked at him as if he were nothing more than a dirty dog with rabies that would infect them all but whenever he was in the company of Myrcella she was nice to him. Her passive aggressive nature haggled him to frustration. He swallowed it down though, for Myrcella.

Myrcella was sitting next to her mother and she would throw him one of her occasional smiles. Rickon both loved and hated her smiles. He hated how the smiles affected him, he constantly thought of her smiling at him. Some thoughts were innocent and others were not so innocent. The funny feelings peering their ugly head.

At times he would imagine her smiling at him as they played with Shaggy dog and at times he imagined he was the dog doing the shagging with Myrcella smiling back at him. He immediately expelled the thoughts from his head. He had no idea why he was thinking that way. For almost all his life, he had found the idea of girls to be repugnant but more often than not he would find himself day dreaming about girls. He really despised the funny feelings.

Osha had warned him not to fall for the southerners trap and Rickon had assured her that he wouldn’t. But there was a large part of him that tried to compromise with himself that they were already betrothed so in hindsight these thoughts are not as wrong as he is making them, a lie to appease the funny feelings. 

When he was done eating Rickon excused himself and left the Queen Mother’s chamber. Myrcella eyed him up and down, Rickon flushed much to the Queen Mother's amusement.

When he walked out he came face to face with the King, who was walking with a rather bad limp.

‘Your grace’ he greeted but Joffery ignored him with a hollow look on his face. “I wonder what crawled up his arse” Rickon thought.

His attention then turned to the woman behind him. Rickon silently seethed as he watched Yara Greyjoy walk up to him with a swagger of ten men. The Greyjoy’s are the reason he was chased from his home, they are the reason he had to go beyond the wall and leave his brother Bran there.

‘Lord Stark’ she greeted him with a cocky smile but Rickon turned away from her. He was about to walk away but he suddenly felt a rough grip grasp his arm and push him to the wall. She held him firmly against the wall and he could feel her breath on him as she panted harshly. There was a disgusting glint in her eyes that hid some terrifying intentions.

‘Lord Stark I am your queen, you would take care to greet me and treat me with respect’ Yara said in a threatening voice. What Rickon would give to wipe that cocky smile of her face. There was large growl that then appeared in the hallway that made Rickon smile.

Shaggydog made his presence known and viciously growled to the woman holding his companion. Yara immediately let go of his hand watching the pitch black wolf in shock.

Rickon then turned away and walked alongside Shaggydog back to his chambers. He made a mental note to walk with the wolf everywhere

After hours on end, Rickon started reading and studying the many lessons he had missed whilst gallivanting about in the wilderness. Tywin Lannister had demanded that he improve his knowledge, he would be damned if a Lannister princess marry a simpleton.

So there he was studying various topics assigned to him by Pycelle, from the histories of Westeros to the basic ledgers of accounting for coin. Rickon found it highly suspicious that he wasn’t given the history books, in particular the history of House Stark or House Targaryen, something that was done purposefully.

There were books in abundance that detailed the history of House Lannister, surprisingly no books for House Baratheon were given to him.

He heard a knock at the door and he beckoned for the person to come in. That was when Myrcella stepped in the room.

‘Myrcella’ Rickon said in a voice that was incredibly high pitched, one that caused him to flush with embarrassment. His voice had been doing that in the last couple of months, thankfully for him it seemed to have stopped until now.

‘Hey Rick’ she said softly. She had come up with the pet name stating that Rickon felt too aggressive and formal.

‘What are you doing here?’ Rickon asked. Myrcella giggled at his nervousness.

‘I came to enjoy your company. I figured that you would be extremely bored, doing sums and reading lore’ she responded sweetly. Her smile beamed as she looked at him and the funny feelings were returning.

‘Aye you have the right of it. What do you want to do?’ he asked. An evil grin crossed her face as she grabbed the book.

‘For every question you answer right, I give you a kiss’ she said with a smile.

The funny feelings were on red alert.

**The Lady Wolf**

Sansa was embraced tightly by her mother, so tight that if she were made of porcelain she would burst. Behind her she could feel Robb doing the same thing. They both let out muffled tears, ones that Sansa tried to hold back, she would not cry, not here, not now. If she began crying then she feared that she would never stop.

It wasn’t an action to appear as brave or strong or even emotionless. She used to cry over the most trivial things as a child, whether it was her dress being dirty or a large locust climbing in her room. The tears would always come but that was before Kings Landing. At first she cried over the deaths of her Lord Father, of her wolf lady and then of her sister disappearing. Then the tears were wept for Joffery’s mistreatment. To her dismay, her tears actually pleased the sadistic swine more than they did for him to stop hurting her.

That was when Sansa made a resolution to never weep in public, only in private.

As Robb and her mother held her closely, in the corner of her eye she saw him. Him, her bastard brother, her half-brother. A man she never spared any sense of existence for her entire childhood. Jon and her were never close, she use to steer clear of his presence when they were children. At first she did it because she wanted to please her mother, she knew how much her mother despised Jon and she didn’t want to make mother dearest upset.

What started as her ignoring her brother to please her mother turned into her not tolerating him in her space whatsoever. Whenever Robb and Arya would invite him to come riding with them or play with them, she would throw a tantrum at her brother and sister that would end with them not inviting Jon at all.

Whenever he sat and ate with them, she would make sure that she would sit as far away from him as possible, like he had the plague that would wipe out mankind from its existence. Whenever he stuck a conversation with her, she would cut it short. She remembered how when it was him, Robb and Theon telling them stories and jokes, she would laugh at Robb’s jokes, hells she would even giggle at Theon’s but never Jon’s. Eventually he stopped trying to get close to her and doted over her other siblings.

Her parents always blamed her and Arya not being close on them being two completely different people but that was not true. When they were younger, Arya and Sansa were sisters but the moment she realized what Jon was, the moment she started treating him as a bastard and herself as a lady, Arya stopped being her friend soon after. Picking Jon over her, she would admit that her ire for Jon slightly increased when that happened.

At the time she lambasted Arya for being wild and untamed. How could she love a bastard, a man that was a threat to Robb, someone who could kill them all if he grew tired of the advantages that life had bespoken on him as a bastard. She once mentioned in passing to her father about her true thoughts on Jon and that was one of the only times she had seen her father have a look of disappointment in regards to her.

Her father always warned her not to follow the Seven’s snobbery. A warning she always ignored. A rationale part of her mind always argued that Jon was just like her Lord Father, in appearance and demeanor, that he wasn't the villain she painted him out to be. Another part though always whispered that may be he might be acting this way to garner the trust of all the lords and ladies, to take Robb’s place.

In her stories and fantasies of gallantry and heroism, it was always the cunning bastards that fooled and deceived. That would steal everything from those noble. As a child she heralded these stories and Jon was the only prime living example of her stories being somewhat true. If she accepted Jon as her brother then she would have to admit that her stories were nothing but false lies and she could not admit that, she had to learn the hard way.

So that’s how their relationship was. Her being passive aggressive towards him and not acknowledging his existence lest he become the antagonist in the stories she held so dear.

But life just like her dearly departed Lady, is a bitch.

She grew up and saw the world for what it was. Her prince charming was the monster all along. The gallant knights she read about, men of valor and honor, the good Sers of her parchments turned into men like Meryn Trant who would beat her, a knight who told her that she would fuck her if she was younger and shorter. She had lived in torment under the people she had admired for centuries.

And now she is here in the presence of a man she all but spat on when they were children. She dreamed of marrying a handsome prince and to her irony, a prince was in her midst all along, to her detriment she had treated him as nothing more than a bastard. She watched him from the corner of her eye as her mother rumbled sweet nothings into her ear.

She expected to see a younger version of her father, that’s what he looked like when she left Winterfell. A glowering scrawny version of her father. The man standing on the steps in front of her was far from that image.

His hair was tied back, black bearded. Black and red coating his silk garments with a three headed dragon chained to his belt, a wolf sigil on his side. On his belt was a glistening ruby red encrusted sword. He looked fuller, though not as tall as Robb or her for that matter, he was now more built. Stronger.

He held himself like a warrior. Jon showed no emotion on his face which made Sansa extremely weary. What added more to her dread was the woman sitting right above him on the steps, on the dragon glass marble throne.

Given the coloring of her hair, Sansa knew she was looking at the Mother of Dragons. She had thought Cersei and Margaery to be of incomparable beauty and here she was seeing her world get shattered once again. She missed the days of Winterfell when she was the only one of discernible beauty.

Robb and mother let go of her and turned to the direction she was facing. Her mother had a tense look on her face and Sansa knew why. For all her misdeeds against Jon, she knew her mother was far worse. She can be excused for her being a silly and spoilt child, _one that was only heeding her mother’s word in the first place_. Her mother could not rely on that excuse.

Sansa stepped forward towards both Jon and Daenerys. She gave them both one of her ladylike curtsies, one of respect and gratitude. For some reason Sansa now felt fearful more so of Daenerys. She had heard the stories from Shae about how the dragon queen along with her savage lover were conquering Essos.

She had no idea that the lover was Jon; she couldn’t imagine Jon burning down cities and towns. Although she could imagine a Targaryen doing it. Looking at her, Sansa could not deny how beautiful she was. Perhaps Jon fell for her beauty.

Cersei did tell her that men do the stupidest things for love.

_‘Isn’t love something noble to fight for your grace?’ she asked in a young naïve voice._

_Cersei laughed that patronizing laugh, one filled with pity and disgust._

_‘Oh my precious little dove, it has been almost four years here and yet you still ask these questions. I thought I would have taught you by now to think more clearly’ she responded._

_‘My husband waged a war for love and he ended up wiping out one of the greatest dynasties to have ever lived. Your brother lost a war for love because he loved a foreign whore. Men do stupid things for love, they are easily manipulated. Remember that my little dove’ she said with a sip of her wine._

Those were one of the many lessons she had been taught by Cersei. Cersei, a woman who at certain moments despised her and at certain moments would treat her like a daughter.

Her attention was brought back to the two monarchs in front of her.

‘Your graces’ she said in a reverent tone.

‘Sansa, it’s good to see you well’ Jon said in a soft voice, his face still feigned no emotion.

‘It’s good to see you as well **brother**’ she replied. It felt strange to say that, she had never referred to Jon as her brother, when she did the words ‘half’ and ‘bastard’ were always there as a precursor.

The feeling was probably mutual to the King given the look on Jon’s face. Luckily for her the Queen cut in.

‘Lady Stark, we are glad to have you. Hopefully soon the other three Starks will be safe in our care’ she stated serenely. A bit of anxiety set into Sansa.

‘Do you know where they are?’ Sansa asked in a desperate tone.

‘All will be explained in due time, for now I suggest you spend some time with your family. Today was our daughter’s fifth name day so there is plenty of cake to go around’ Dany replied in a cheery tone. Sansa relaxed slightly at the more subdued delivery but her eyes widened at the statement.

‘Daughter?’ she asked with a grin threatening her lip. For the first time today she saw Jon smile.

‘It’s a long story. I will explain when we talk later. You must be tired from your journey. For now you can go to your rooms, were there will be baths drawn for you. I would like to talk to your other travelling companions’ Jon stated firmly.

She had completely forgotten about Varys, Tyrion, Brienne and Podrick. There was a dark look in the King and Queen’s eyes, Sansa needed to act fast.

‘Brienne is my personal guard and Podrick is her squire. The two of them followed me here to bring me to my family’ she stated in panic voice. Jon nodded and beckoned his guards to escort them with her.

She gave one final bow to the monarchs and she walked out hand in hand with her mother. With Robb, Brienne and Podrick who was worryingly looking at Tyrion. Tyrion gave a firm nod to Podrick, as if to tell him to not be afraid.

She walked out the halls and smiled. For the first time in a while, she felt safe and at ease.

**The Stunted Lion**

Tyrion watched his wife walk away with some hesitancy but he put on a firm face. Varys gave him a firm nod as if to say _‘let’s get to work.’ _The two of them stepped forward and some Dothraki generals heralded their arakhs in warning.

It was quite the site for Tyrion to see dragons and dire wolves, after years and years of reading stories about the mythical and magical beasts, years of research and boundless imagination, he could never have thought that they would be… so fucking terrifying. When he heard the giant screech of the dragons, he almost soiled his pants.

He had always wanted to own a dragon but looking at the giant beasts, he grimaced at his youthful naivety. He stepped forward with Varys eyeing the two Targaryens. Daenerys Targaryen was unimaginably beautiful. Dark thoughts crossed his mind, ones of him bedding the queen. He would try every trick imaginable to garner her attention. Witty jokes and a large amount of wine to dull her senses, perhaps I may be successful to gain her into my bed he thought snidely.

Any dishonorable thought he had of wanton lust for the queen quickly evaporated when he stared at the man he once knew as Jon Snow. Gone was the green boy he had journeyed with to the Nights watch and before him stood a King. His face portrayed no emotion along with the beautiful queen sat by his side.

There was an air of silence that started to build when they stood in front of the two monarchs.

‘Your graces’ Tyrion said to the both of them before turning to Jon ‘I believe the last time we saw each other, you were asking me how one man can conquer the Dothraki.’

He expected a stifled laugh or a chuckle or even a smile but Jon kept a straight face, his queen raising a brow to him. Tyrion gave them an awkward smile.

‘Here I thought you were just being an inquisitive scholar but it seems my deductive reasoning is not as sharp as I would like it to be’ Tyrion responded as he gestured to the Dothraki guards plastered around the hall.

More silence, you could hear coughs in the hall and voices from the other room. Tyrion couldn’t stand the silence so he persisted.

‘I suppose I should expect nothing less from you Jon Snow, you were always an interesting man…’ Tyrion mumbled as he looked between the two straight faced monarchs. He was about to utter another word but the Queen cut him off.

‘Why are you here?’ she asked in a rather aggressive voice. ‘As far as I can tell you are Tyrion Lannister, yes?’

‘If only I were otherwise, your grace’ he replied rather drolly.

‘And why shouldn’t I kill you now?’ she asked. Tyrion paused for second, sharing a glance with Varys before pleading his case.

‘Because I heard stories about the Trigon. I heard about a girl who was exiled and washed away on the narrow sea with her brother who had succumbed to his father’s madness. I heard about another girl who was thought to be dead by the hands of my father’s dogs. I then heard about a boy who was a bastard with nothing to inherit, who would die at the wall’ Tyrion said in a somber voice.

‘Everyone looked at those stories of the Trigon and one could have concluded that their stories ended in death and tragedy but to everyone’s surprise, not only had they survived, they had thrived and the three of them made an entire continent heel with the people of the West being none the wiser. A remarkable feet done by remarkable people’ he said wistfully.

‘Thank you for summarizing our efforts in Essos but that still doesn’t explain why you are here my lord and why I shouldn’t execute you to send a message to your father’ she said with no emotions betraying her solidity, her husband displaying the same passive face.

‘Your war is against the Lannisters your grace’ Tyrion said in an eerie voice.

‘Which you are’ Jon commented drolly.

‘Which I am but I have no love for the Lannisters and I wish to see them burn. I have no doubt that you will win this war but I can help you win it easily. I know their strengths and weaknesses, I know what drives them and I know the plans they have set, I know this because I am the one who set the plans. I understand you do not trust me but I beg of you to trust my rage, your graces. I can help you win this war’ Tyrion replied. He could tell by the looks the King and Queen were giving him, that they were intrigued by the offer at the very least.

‘What say you, my lord?’ he asked Varys who was eyeing Tyrion with an impressed expression.

‘I have only ever wanted to see one thing my King, to see the right ruler on the iron throne. The Lannisters and Baratheon’s have bled the realm dry, I would like to see worthy rulers restored to bring prosperity to the realm’ Varys responded which in turn made Tyrion return an impressed expression as well.

‘So you wish to join our counsel and advise us?’ the Queen asked.

‘Yes your grace’ Varys replied. The Queen looked at Jon and he gave her a firm nod, Tyrion had never been more thankful about going to the wall, his brief companionship with the bastard coming in handy.

‘Very well. You will be taken to your rooms were baths will be drawn for you. I would like for the two of you to join the King and I for supper, to discuss this newfound alliance’ she said with a wave of her hand.

The Dothraki guards started to approach.

‘Are we to be guarded?’ Tyrion asked with a sly smile. The queen sized him up and down.

‘Given your size I would think of it as babysitting’ she commented dryly. Varys let out a snort of amusement as the guards guided them out the hall.

**The Free Kraken **

Theon watched as the Free Folk slaughtered their way through Last Hearth. A part of him felt guilty for divulging the castle secrets. Secrets that Robb had told him, when they were boys Robb would sit near him and recite every single detail about Last Hearth. Who the liege lords were, what their defenses were and how strong their keeps could be fortified.

Robb would recite each House for a whole hour; he usually did it on the brief occasion Jon Snow had showed him up in their lessons with Maester Luwin. Robb probably thought that Theon wasn’t paying attention but the Young Wolf had tact for underestimating me.

Not that Theon felt pride at the slaughter he was witnessing. Men whose eyes were being gouged out by the Free Folk and women were being dragged into dark corners of the castle to assuage the vile actions of the men whose blood were pumping with adrenaline.

Theon’s melancholy was broken when he saw the magnar of the Thenns holding a little boy, Ned Umber. Theon felt the need to rush over and protect the boy from the cannibal but Ygritte held him in place giving him a warning look to let it be. The Thenn put his axe to the boy’s neck and cackled in his ear.

‘Is that your papa?’ he asked pointing to the body of Jon Umber, whose body was pierced by his beloved, Ygritte's arrows.

Ned gulped and nodded, not wanting to look at his father’s corpse.

‘Is that your Mama?’ he asked as he pointed to Lady Umber who lay bloodied on the floor.

Ned nodded again.

‘I am going to eat your papa and your mama. Then I will shit them out and fertilize your lands, do you hear me boy?’ he asked with a sadistic smile on his face. Ned Umber started crying.

Theon felt the urge to grab an axe and finish the brute right there and then but Ygritte kept him fairly routed to the spot.

‘Do you know how to ride boy?’ the Thenn asked whilst pointing at a black horse.

Ned nodded.

‘Do you know how to get to Winterfell?’ He asked.

Ned nodded again.

‘Good, tell them what happened here and tell them I can’t wait to feast on their bones’ he warned. Ned ran to the horse and rode out the gates.

Theon proceeded to walk away from the scene as he watched the Thenns throw the Umbers into the fire.

‘It’s a horrible thing isn’t it boy’ Mance stated as he came out the corner.

Theon only nodded in acknowledgement.

‘I hate that they did it but if I told them what to do then a civil war would break out. I would rather they feasted on our enemies’ Mance continued.

‘That doesn’t make it right’ Theon mumbled quietly but Mance heard him.

‘No it doesn’t but they would do the exact same thing to us or worse’ he replied. An eerie silence continued as they visited the Nights Watch men in chains. He passed by his Lord Commander Alliser Throne who gave him a murderous look.

He passed Ed and Grenn who were still mourning over Sam Tarly, a decent young man that Theon empathized with, he too knew what it was like to be unwillingly taken from your home and being brought to this frozen pile of shit.

The Thenns feasted on Samwell Tarly, yet another reason to exterminate them, Theon thought.

‘You did well today Greyjoy. Go find Ygritte and celebrate, you’ve earned it’ Mance said as he patted him on the back.

The pat felt more like a stab.

**The Lady Wolf**

She ate her supper and she watched the window starring at the two dragons as they silhouetted around the castle. Brienne stood guard at her door, the lady was always dour and serious but when her mother thanked her for returning Sansa back to her and called her the truest knight she had ever seen, she saw the blonde lady crack with tears. It was the first time she saw Brienne get openly emotional.

The moment was slightly ruined when she saw Robb walk away with Margaery Tyrell. Margaery had graced her with fake smiles and insincere ploys to get Sansa to divulge her secrets and like a fool she did. At the time Sansa didn’t realize she was being made a fool but now she sees it more clearly.

A part of her was happy that the Rose didn’t get to be queen. She finally understood why Cersei despised her so much

For all her faults, Cersei never pretended with Sansa. She was always honest with her. Unlike the bitch from Highgarden. Her brother was obviously smitten with the Rose and for the first time in her life Sansa held a low opinion of her eldest brother. Once again he is falling in love with a woman he shouldn't be with.

She now sat with both Robb and her mother as they ate in comfortable silence.

She resisted the urge to scold Robb, a small part of her reminding herself that Robb had lost his wife and unborn child.

The door to her chambers was then opened by an unsullied guard with a permanent resting scowl on his face, two guards entered and stood to the side.

Jon then came in with his hair let loose to the back, not tied to the bun like it was earlier.

‘You coming to join us for dinner?’ Robb asked with a cheerful grin.

‘No I think I have had enough cake for today to last a life time besides I am about to have dinner with Tyrion and Varys and something tells me I shouldn’t have full stomach’ he replied nonchalantly. This Jon was completely different to the one she knew growing up, granted she never spent time with him but he still seemed different. He was more carefree but at the same time he was guarded and cautious.

‘A pity. Did the princess enjoy her name day?’ Robb asked. Jon smiled a real smile this time.

‘Aye she did’ he responded proudly. She never imagined Jon being a father _let alone a king._

‘I hope to meet the princess tomorrow; I heard you named her after your sister Rhaenys’ she said hoping to start a conversation. Jon regarded her for some time before Robb cut in.

‘He named the younger one after Arya. I never knew Jon to be such a sentimental fool’ Robb quipped. Jon grinned at Robb with a playful smile. Her mother sat quietly, almost hoping no attention would be placed on her, _the tables must have truly turned then._

‘There is nothing foolish about sentimentality. Just because I love my sisters’ Jon replied still smiling.

‘Perhaps if you have a third daughter, you will name her after Sansa’ Robb said as he wolfed down on his potatoes and stew. It took a moment for him to realize what he just said and the room turned into one of awkwardness.

Jon gave him a smile but the lines in his eyes spoke words that Sansa had learned to discern whilst in Kings landing. His face basically saying ‘_I would rather die than name my daughter after her.’_

Sansa decided that now was her moment. She cleared her throat and spoke up

‘Jon I feel remorse. Throughout our time as children I kept thinking back to how much of an ass I was to you. I can’t make any excuses for it. Perhaps fate has punished me so tersely because of all my actions towards you. I was just a foolish child and for that I beg for your forgiveness’ Sansa stated in the sweetest voice she possibly could. Her eyes pierced his and she stared at him intently.

Jon then gave her a warm smile, one that reminded her of father. He held her arm and looked around the room giving Robb and to her surprise, her mother, a warm look.

‘In times of strife we need to march forward and move on’ Jon declared to the room. There were nods of agreement all around.

‘In order to proceed forward we must be able to forgive’ Jon said, whilst sounding more and more like their father. If she closed her eyes and listened, it would be like he was right here. Jon was always so much like father. Jon then kissed her on the forehead and held her hands, smiling intimately whilst looking into her eyes.

‘Do you truly yearn for my forgiveness Sansa?’ he asked in a hoarse voice. Sansa let out a watery smile.

‘I want it more than anything’ she said as she held on to him tightly. Robb and mother both smiled at each other. Jon leaned forward.

‘It’s nice to want things isn’t it’ he mumbled before giving her a patronizing smirk. Sansa froze and stared at him, as if not fully understanding if she heard him correctly.

‘Um … I’m sorry?’ Sansa asked to which Jon let out a cruel low chuckle.

‘Did you honestly think it would be that simple? A little speech and I fall in line. Either you’re still the naïve girl I remember which I doubt or you think me the simple bastard you remember. Because there is no possible way for you to think I would be as evolved to accept your half arsed apology’ Jon said with a tone of derision.

Anxious looks played on mother’s face, Robb looked down at his plate. Jon shook his head like he was speaking to children.

‘I didn’t mean to offend you Jon’ she replied.

‘Never stopped you before’ Jon responded this time his tone was much harsher.

‘No it didn’t and all I can do is ask for forgiveness’ she responded again.

‘I never liked you as a child Sansa. You were always a tiny version of her’ he said pointing an accused finger to her mother. ‘You always tried to be the perfect lady and it annoyed me. Your voice always sang of knights and fair ladies. The songs were irritating but they held truth and naivety. Now your voice is strained, and all I can hear are lies’ Jon commented in a gravel voice.

‘Jon I don’t know what to say’ was all Sansa could reply.

‘I have been to Qarth and back Sansa and my ears never fail me’ he said before looking at the table. ‘Family is important to me. That is why you are all here. Certain members of my family have misgivings about the lot of you, misgivings that I immediately dismissed. But I would be remiss to ignore them because they helped me become King. I trust their opinion’

He glared at both her mother and her.

‘Growing up in Winterfell, you two made it your mission to remind me that I am not a part of your family. That you would protect your own family when push came to shove. Well I have a family of my own and I will remind you lot that I am Targaryen first and foremost. Anyone who even breathes a distressful thought against my own will suffer through my hands with Fire and Blood. That is an oath I swear on the old gods’ he said in a rather dark tone.

Her earlier musing of him being like father was gone and a different man sat in front of her. There was a knock on the door that brought the tense silence to an end. A man came in and gave Jon a scroll.

Jon read the scroll and a smile crossed his face and he let out a small laugh.

‘It worked’ he whispered.

‘It did your grace’ the man responded.

‘How long did it take her to conquer Dorne?’ Jon asked with his smile not disappearing. Everyone’s eyes widened at the question.

‘Mere hours my king, I am sure she will confirm’ Talos responded with a smile of his own.

‘Hopefully I didn’t lose the bet’ Jon smirked.

‘You probably did’ Talos informed him. A serious look then crossed his face

‘Send word to Rhaenys and tell her to meet us at Highgarden. The armies will ride hard at once at full tilt and at full speed for the Reach. Inform the Tyrells that we are ready to take back their castle’ Jon instructed him. He then turned his attention to Robb.

‘Ready to go to war Young Wolf?’ Jon asked. Robb gave him a look of determination.

Robb nodded rather dispassionately.

**The Spider**

Varys sat in the depths of the dining hall as he was served his plate first. Tyrion eyed him with a jealous look as his stomach growled loudly, much to Varys amusement. One of the chefs, a female Dothraki put the Lamb pie in front of him and Varys started enjoying the delicacies of the pie.

‘This lamb pie is excellent’ Varys mused to the cook. The woman smiled at him but there was something in her eyes that made him weary. Tyrion kept glaring at Varys with a tortured look of hunger on plastered on his face.

‘Thank you. The half man’s food is almost ready’ she replied with a sigh, obviously seeing Tyrion’s impatience. The woman left the two of them alone in the hall with Tyrion patiently awaiting his meal.

‘I don’t understand why you were served first’ he mused.

‘Perhaps they like me more’ Varys countered with a smirk.

‘I highly doubt that. She had a guarded look on her face’ Tyrion replied.

‘Those are the ones with the most secrets, setting up my base of spies in the castle may be an easier task than I had imagined’ Varys said in a low tone.

‘Never one to be idle’ Tyrion whispered whilst looking around.

‘Opportunities arise in strange places my friend. Birds sing even in a dragon's nest. Some might even say that Dragons are just large birds’ Varys chides him. He thinks of his plan and it’s going rather well. The only setback was the Queen having children with Jon Snow that would not do at all.

Children are blameless but he needed them gone and out of the picture. The doors burst wide open.

‘Finally’ Tyrion mused ‘Varys pie was driving me crazy. The smell is almost intoxicating.’

There was a laugh from the person who entered the room and they realized that it was the queen. The two of them both stood but the Queen waved her hand for them to stay seated.

‘I am glad the pie smells delectable . It was baked with _black fire._ Our kitchen sculleries have been working nonstop to carve this expertly. Is it to your tastes my lord?’ she asked him.

‘It is my Queen’ Varys responded.

‘Good, I was hoping to return the same hospitality you had showed me my lord’ she said with a smile. Varys looked at her quizzically.

‘I am not sure I follow my Queen’ he said as he ate his pie.

‘Don’t be so modest my lord. After all, you were the one who led my brother and I into your friend Illyrio’s manse’ she said. Varys tensed slightly.

‘I am sorry who is Illyrio?’ Tyrion asked.

‘An old acquaintance of mine’ Varys answered as he took another bite of his pie.

‘When last did you speak to him?’ she asked .

‘It’s been years my Queen’ Varys replied. It was a lie, he was in constant correspondence with him. The Queen slightly smiled at that.

‘You served my father, didn't you, Lord Varys?’ she questioned him. Varys shuddered slightly, unsure where this conversation was going.

‘Yes I did’ he replied.

‘And then served the man who overthrew him?’ she asked again. 

‘I had a choice my Queen. Serve King Robert or face the axe. I would like to think of myself as a brave man who would lay down his life but alas I am not such a man’ Varys replies.

‘By the strictest laws you’re not a man at all’ Tyrion snickered to himself. A joke that he alone had found funny.

‘So you served Robert?’ she asked again.

‘I did’ he replied despondently. ‘But you didn’t serve him long, you turned against him?’ her inquisition continued.

‘Robert was an improvement on your father, to be sure. There have been few rulers in history as cruel as the Mad King. Robert was neither mad nor cruel. He simply had no interest in being king’ he replied, ready to verbally spar with the mother of dragons.

‘And you saw it as your duty to replace him with my brother, someone by all tense and purposes was just as mad as him?’ she asked, her demeanor calm. When more silenced ensued, Daenerys pressed on. ‘You favored my brother. All your spies, your little birds, did they tell you Viserys was cruel, stupid, and weak? Would those qualities have made for a good king in your learned opinion?’ she asked again.

‘My Queen we had no way of knowing he would turn out how he turned out. Illyrio and I supported House Targaryen and we hoped he would be a worthy ruler’ Varys replied anxiously.

‘Then why didn’t you support my other brother Rhaegar?’ she asked. Varys gulped and he tried to hide his fear by appearing unfazed. Varys tried to think of an answer but he found blanks.

‘No Answer? Well you might not be able to answer my questions but you know who had no problems answering my questions?’ she asked, a part of her hoping he would piece it together.

‘Illyrio’ Varys responded in a defeated tone. Tyrion looked at him, slightly confused.

‘My husband and my niece were very aggressive when I told them I suspected foul play from Illyrio. Tell me my lord when was the last time you saw Illyrio? Don’t you find it odd that you haven’t seen him in the last couple of years?’ she asked.

Varys felt bile rising in his stomach. Tyrion kept glaring at the two back and forth, something Daenerys took note of.

‘Lord Tyrion have you heard of our illustrious magister?’ she asked.

‘I don’t think I have had the pleasure my queen’ Tyrion replied uncertainly.

‘He is a man that sheltered my brother and me under your friend’s instruction. He wanted to my name my brother king and sell me off to a Dothraki horde in order to gain my brother an army’ she said with a vain of disgust.

‘A situation that you and your family turned to your advantage’ Tyrion pointed out.

‘Yes and thankfully so, not just for me and my family but all of Westeros my lord’ she responded quite tartly. ‘Khal Drogo was a rapist and a savage that butchered for sport, my brother was a madman. Together they would have brought nothing but sorrow and hardship to all seven kingdoms. It always puzzled me why Illyrio and your bald friend here would want such a thing. For men who always seem to proclaim they want the betterment for Westeros, they sure are going the bloodiest route, one that would weaken each kingdom. It's almost like they wanted to cause chaos and let the people fight before their preferred choice and took over the spoils’ Daenerys said reverently.

‘My Queen it was a difficult decision. Yes we wanted to see the Kingdom safe and whole under the right ruler but we were also Targaryen loyalists at heart. A small part of us hoped that Viserys would be our salvation. The rightful ruler from the House of the Dragon’ Varys responded. There was an edge to his voice that Tyrion noted but his little friend ignored him for the queen who was smiling at him knowingly.

‘If that’s true then why didn’t you support Rhaegar? I mean surely my brother would have made a fine choice for king when my father succumbed to his madness’ Daenerys pondered a thought. Tyrion stymied himself and narrowed his eyes to his friend, wondering the same thing.

‘I did not want to commit treason’ Varys replied unconvincingly.

‘Yet you supported Robert and proclaimed him as king when the time came, despite there being four Targaryens living and breathing. So treason can’t be the reason. You didn’t want my brother on the throne because he would have secured the reign of House Targaryen and then you wouldn’t have been able to help your house’ she said as she stood up and walked towards him. Tyrion shifted uncomfortably.

‘Forgive my interruption of your interrogation on my friend your grace but I wasn’t aware that Varys had a house’ Tyrion commented.

‘I don’t blame you for your lack of awareness, his house is an extinct house’ the queen replied. Varys grimaced with slight fury, she knew.

‘And what house is that?’ Tyrion asked in a low voice. Varys noted that Tyrion was edging his chair away from him.

‘House Blackfyre of course’ she said lowly. Tyrion gasped and stared at Varys. ‘We had our suspicions back in Pentos but it wasn’t until the eve of my wedding day. Two days before Drogo arrived when I confirmed it’ she replied.

_Dany sat in her chair with both Rhaenys and Jon. The castle was filled with activity as people readied everything for the upcoming wedding. _ _Dany held her belly protectively as she noticed the small swell growing in her stomach. Her gut feeling told her it’s a girl and she smiled at that. She would have a little princess to dote over. _ _She noticed Jon and Rhaenys were having an intimate discussion. Doreah was wiping the blood off Viserys body._

_‘You need to calm down’ Rhaenys said in a stern voice. Jon shook his head profusely, his face going dour at the suggestion._

_‘How am I supposed to calm down? Viserys was about to poison my unborn babe and rape my wife. Don’t tell me to calm down’ Jon replied. _ _Rhaenys put a calming hand on his shoulder._

_‘Jon I know what it’s like to have someone you love be subjected to a monster’ Rhaenys stated whilst briefly turning her attention to Doreah who was wiping the blood of her brother. Dany noted the pain in her eyes but decided that she wouldn’t address it._

_ '_ _But he is dead and the entire realm is better for it. So let us not dwell on this, you are getting married today brother, you should smile’ she replied in a forced cheery tone. Jon let out a brief smile._

_Their moment was cut short when Barristan came in._

_‘Your graces’ Barristan greeted in an urgent voice. ‘He’s here. They are heading to the solar right now; I know a room in the corner were we can watch them.’_

_‘Good hopefully this time we can finally piece his intentions’ Dany says._

_‘Why don’t we just kill them?’ Rhaenys asks in a bored tone._

_‘Because I suspect that someone is working with Illyrio’ Jon states as he walks out the room. They all follow him and Barristan to Illyrio’s solar. _

_They stand in the passageway that stares at Illyrio’s chambers._ _Ghost and Elia had been playing when they found the secretive spot. Many of the servants knew about the spot and they knew that they were constantly watching Illyrio but none of them had reported this to the fat man._ _Most of the servants were fond of Jon and Dany’s down to earth good nature. Shocked that people of royal lineage would converse with them so kindly, Jon was a breath of fresh air as king when compared to Viserys. Some of the servants were surprised when Jon would on occasion help them in the gardens or help them with mundane tasks of sweeping and cleaning._ _The kindness paid off with them standing in the passageway watching Illyrio wolf down grapes. _

_The four of them stood and watched as the door opened._ _There was a gasp when they say saw a man with silver hair and purple eyes walk into the room. For a second they all thought that Viserys had come back to life. But the more they stared at the boy, the more they calmed, this boy was more built than Viserys._ _He had the shade of Lysene courtesan. One would mistake him for a Dornish native but Dany was very good at distinguishing people and their places of birth._

_ '_ _Father’ the boy said happily as he hugged Illyrio._

_‘My son, I am glad to see you. How is your mother?’ Illyrio asked._ _ The boy's face then turned to one of hesitancy._

_‘She’s um she is fine’ the boy said hesitantly. _

_‘What aren’t you telling me Aegon?’ Illyrio asked. _

_There was a reproach between the four as they mouthed Aegon amongst themselves, wondering why an Essosi would have a Targaryen name._

_‘She got married to Harry Strickland’ Aegon said quietly._

_‘She married the leader of the golden company?’ Illyrio asked. His son just nodded. Illyrio hid his expression of pain really well._

_‘Makes sense, she was always had a strong belief in her family’ Illyrio said sadly._

_‘I am sorry father’ Aegon replied sadly. To which Illyrio waved his hands._

_‘Nonsense child, in fact this is a good thing. I will finally have good news to report to Varys. His sister has helped us a great deal by uniting the golden company’ Illyrio said._

_Rhaenys and Barristan both shared a look of rage between themselves._ _‘Do you know him?’ Jon whispered. They both shook their heads in agreement. They were then brought back to the sound of conversation in the other room._

_‘What happened father?’ Aegon asked. _

_Illyrio then began to explain everything from Jon’s existence to Viserys murder, to their wedding. Aegon grew visibly angry with rage as he listened._

_‘Uncle Varys will not be happy about this. Perhaps I should reveal myself to them now’ Aegon suggested._

_‘It won’t change anything, those two are in love and by the off chance that we survive Khal Drogo after we insult him with no bride, that northerner has more of a claim on the iron throne. Besides Rhaenys and that knight of hers will know that you are not her brother’ Illyrio stated unhappily._

_‘I could always kidnap them and put a bastard in both their bellies. It would be sweet irony, given how the Targaryens called our house bastards’ Aegon said with a smile. Dany recoiled and she could feel Jon’s hand on his pommel._

_‘Don’t talk that way boy. You are to be the future king. We need to send word to your uncle Varys on our next move’ Illyrio stated with calm reverence. _ _The four of them had heard enough and they charged into the room._

Dany walked closer to Varys as she recited that day’s events.

‘A strange way to start a wedding day wouldn’t you concur my lord?’ she asked rather snidely, she was now inches from Varys.

‘Are they still alive?’ Varys asked, no longer hiding his fear.

‘Why don’t you ask your little birds?’ Dany laughed. ‘That’s right; your little birds don’t work in Essos anymore because we flushed them out. Didn’t you always find it strange how limited your information was with Essos. How your network grew smaller and smaller.’

‘Are they still alive?’ Varys asked again now more frantic.

‘Illyrio died the moment my dragons were born my lord. I fear your communication with him was me, this whole time. His death was painless though, can’t fault a man for honoring the wishes of his lover and his son. A shame I can’t say the same for the Blackfyre boy. Your nephew’ she replied with a dark glint in her eye. Tyrion was eyeing the exit doors with flush endurance.

‘Whatever action you placed on my nephew, you will suffer tenfold when the golden company learns of your actions’ Varys stated profusely. ‘You may taste victory today but soon your house will fall. They will know you all for the monsters you all are.’ Tyrion kept silent, not knowing what was transpiring. Daenerys kept a level headed smirk.

‘You call me a monster yet you just devoured your own nephew’ Daenerys remarked whilst looking at the empty pie plate. Varys froze in shock.

‘We kept him with us this whole time as our prisoner, for all this time my lord, waiting for your sister and her lover to strike at us, waiting for you to show up and now you have. We finally put him out of his misery; the poor man was shaking when we let him out his cell. My Dothraki maids were more than willing to bake him for you; you really should ask people for ingredients before you eat. I wouldn’t fret though, Aegon would have been a terrible leader and I would be consumed by maggots before I let Blackfyre bastard sit on my family’s throne.’  
  
Varys buckled down and let out a torrent of vomit, chunks of his nephew leaving him. He then turned to the dragon queen who gave him an amused look. 

Varys only saw red. 

He grabbed the knife he used to cut the pie, the pie that contained his nephew and he charged at the queen.

Varys was no fighter but he would end her for this, he would cause House Targaryen pain for this. Before he could let in a jab, a white blur seized his hand. Varys felt a sharp pierce of intense razor teeth gnaw on his wrist. It took him a moment before he realized he was in the presence of a dire wolf. Blood was dripping from his hand as the wolf growled at him. The man was immediately circled by guards who proceeded to tie him up and place him on a chair.

‘Thank you Ghost’ she said ‘but we can’t let him die just yet. His sister is still alive and I have feeling she will come knocking on our door soon.’ The queen pet the dire wolf that was bloodied on the jaw.

From the corner of his eye, Varys could sniff the scent of urine coming from his right and that is when he saw Tyrion’s chair leaking. The dwarf’s eyes were twitching with fear. The king then came into the room. He made sniffing sound with his nose.

‘Fuck is that smell?’ he asked before seeing the commotion around the room. He locked eyes with Varys and smiled.

‘I see the secret is out’ Jon said with a hint of a smirk before turning his attention to his wife. ‘Normally I would revel in this but we have much more urgent matters to attend to. So I suggest you send these two to their cells’ The Queen looked at him curiously.

‘Rhaenys took Dorne, Doran is dead. She has the Kingslayer as a hostage’ Jon stated firmly. Tyrion froze at the news of his brother but the Queen herself looked elated.

‘That’s good to hear’ she said.

‘I have sent word for her to meet us at Highgarden’ Jon replied. ‘Our armies have already ridden out.’

  
‘Then let us get some rest my love’ she replied sweetly. 

(Take them to the cells and make sure no one interacts with them) the queen said in valyrian to her unsullied guards. 

They snatched Tyrion and Varys away. Tyrion yelled for the monarchs. 

‘Your grace please, I can help you. Let me help you please!’ Tyrion screams out but the queen just ignored him.

  
**The Castrated Stag**

‘Your grace I beg of you not to do this. The iron bank have given us enough coin to host an army. Marching north does nothing for us’ Davos pleaded. 

‘I have to agree my King. Whilst the Lord of light wants you to fight the long night, having all seven kingdoms under your rule would be more practical’ Melisandre added. It was always a rare sight to see the two of them agreeing with each other. Stannis couldn’t tell them the real reason for his quest. They would abandon him if he did but he could not ignore the voice. 

_My son_

The voice was constant and overbearing. It crackled of ice and it beckoned towards him. It promised him power and power was what he needed. 

‘Enough debating Ser Davos, you will go and you will talk to the golden company and you will ask them if they wish to join my ranks’ Stannis ordered. He could see that Davos was ready to argue but cut him off promptly. 

‘That was an order Lord Hand. Do as I say before I find another’ he said firmly. Davos left in a bitter huff, not amused by his king ignoring his advice.

Melisandre then approached him slowly, whilst disrobing her gown, she was trying to find another way to appeal to him. She planted a kiss on his lips and put her hands firmly on his crotch.

‘The fire from our lord has returned to you’ she said as she plunged her tongue in his mouth.

_Do not let the hag tempt you my child. Your destiny is far greater than that which the witch promises._

The voice yelled rather angrily this time.

Stannis listened and held her firmly. Melisandre had a look of shock. 

‘Not today my lady. The mission is my focus at this very moment’ he said. Melisandre hesitantly nodded and walked out.

_Good my son, soon you will come to me. You will join me. We shall meet at Hardhome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I had updated but I was writing exams. Now I am done so hopefully the updates will be more regular.
> 
> Initially this was meant to be a filler chapter to move from point A to point B, Highgarden but I took this an opportunity to address Faegon in this universe because some of you had asked.
> 
> I am excited for the next chapter because we get to see Jon and Dany and action.
> 
> Also with regards to my other fic, which you should check out. I will try and update it soon, I have an end-point in site. I kind of fell out of love with Jonerys S8 fix it fics because they are very anti-Jon and pro Dany, which baffles me given the tag. That was one of the reasons why I wrote that fic in the first place, so it kind of slowed my momentum down in terms of that story but you will get an update.
> 
> Also please look at the tags of the story, some tags are a fifty/fifty chance of happening( I put them there so that you aren't blind sided should I go in that direction). There is a method to to my silliness
> 
> The main relationship tags are still Jon/Dany. Robb/Marg(But they will face some issues).
> 
> As always give me your comments. Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 : All Roads lead to Highgarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick description of the Targs along with the ages.
> 
> Rhaenerya - 5 years old. Silver hair and grey eyes. Conceived in Pentos and was born when the Trigon arrived in Qarth.
> 
> The Twins.
> 
> Robb - 3 years old. Silver curly hair and grey eyes. Born in Astapor. Robb and Rhaenerya look incredibly similar  
Arya - 3 years old. Raven hair and violet eyes.
> 
> If I wasn't entirely descriptive in the other chapters, I did it to avoid continuity issues.
> 
> I have put pics of how they look as adults.

**The Sullen Stag**

‘They refused your grace, they said they will strike and claim what is theirs when their King returns to them’ Davos stated sourly.

‘It’s fine we don’t need the golden company’ Stannis replied ‘we will sail with our forty thousand men to Eastwatch in a week’s time.’

‘Aye your grace’ Davos stated and left.

_I will see you soon my son. We will fulfill our destinies together._

The voice filled him with longing and he smiled.

He heard someone enter his room and was graced by the presence of Melisandre. The woman said nothing as she disrobed, appearing fully nude.

_Do not entertain her son she only seeks to know why you are cold to her._

‘I thought I was clear when…’ Stannis growled but she cut him off and kissed him ferociously.

_No my son please do not indulge her._

Stannis ignored the plea and started feasting on the priestess.

‘You’re cold’ Melisandre muttered as Stannis smacked her arse, ignoring her comment. Her bum then turned the same shade of red as her hair.

_My son don’t._

Stannis was almost listening to the voice but Melisandre spread her legs and showed her pink opening. Stannis who was already rock hard lowered his pants and sheathed himself within her.

_You petulant fool._

Stannis ignored the taunt as he grabbed Melisandre’s hair roughly. Melisandre slapped him which urged the sullen man on as he thrust roughly. Stannis knew the priestess liked it rough. He began fucking her with full abandon.

Stannis then started chocking on her neck and he felt the tight folds of her cunt fold tightly around him. Melisandre was enjoying his chokes and moaned muffled breathes. Stannis shut his eyes as he continued thrusting inside of her.

Stannis was ready to let loose and he grabbed her neck so roughly that he latched on the red amulet on her neck. He threw the amulet to the floor and was ready to leave his seed.

As he let out a moan to release himself within her, Stannis felt her tight folds loosening which felt immensely strange, he assumed she had climaxed. Stannis released his seed whilst still holding on to her neck which for some reason felt wrinkly and flabby.

‘Let’s see if the Lord of Light can give me another son’ he whispered in her ear, his eyes still shut. Stannis felt something was off when the usual thick luxurious hair of Melisandre felt thin and stranded on his skin.

_You fool._

Stannis opened his eyes and looked in shock at the old women who stood in front of him.

No man had ever heard Stannis Baratheon scream but the high pitched yell that bellowed from his room was one that all of Braavos probably heard.

**The Dragon King**

Jon woke in the early embers of night. His army would be fast approaching the Reach in the strays of dawn.

He felt the other side of his bed and realized it was empty. Dany probably woke way earlier to get prepared for their flight towards Highgarden. Jon stood up and walked to the bathing chamber that was already filled to the brim with water.

The water was scolding hot so he knew that Dany had just bathed. He quietly rinsed himself contemplating the battle ahead. The castle was eerily quiet, with only the water splashes making a background noise.

Jon dried himself down and put on his armor. Black dragon scales with a tinted red dragon splashed in the middle. He strapped his sword Blackfyre behind his back instead of putting it on his hip. It was a technique he learnt from lances in Astapor, when he asked why they strap their swords to their backs instead of their hips, they responded by telling him that it was an effective way to unsheathe your sword. Jon couldn’t disagree and he has been following that method ever since.

He stepped out of the royal chambers and when he left the room he found Daario standing by the door. Jon could feel his mood beginning to sour, his anxiety being replaced by annoyance but he walked towards the Second Son.

‘Your grace’ Daario greeted.

‘Naharis’ Jon responded as the two made their way to his children’s chambers. Jon could tell that Daario was hesitating to utter what was truly on his mind; the man was narrowing his eyes to him in thought, as if wondering how he should address the King.

‘Daario I am about to take flight for battle, yet you are staring at me like a virgin who is about to be wed. What is it?’ Jon asked whilst trying to keep the hint of irritation out of his voice.

‘That is exactly it, your grace. You let the Dothraki ride hard for the Reach yet you ordered me to stay behind and hold the forte’ Daario responded anxiously. Jon rolled his eyes.

‘I did. I also ordered Grey Worm and Ser Barristan to stay as well’ Jon replied.

‘I understand why you would want to let the old goat stay behind. He would just stare at you, the Queen and the Sultan judgmentally’ he said with a poncy vigor. ‘But I am not Ser Barristan and in case you forgot, my talents are women and killing. If you won’t let me kill your enemies your grace then how am I of any use to you.’

Jon sighed as he neared the door to his son’s room.

‘You are of use to me here Daario. You are right about me not wanting Ser Barristan with us when we attack. The man has held a low opinion of our actions for the past year, I would rather he stay here, were he can he glower in silence’ Jon stated. Daario eyed him curiously before a small smile graced his features.

‘And here I thought you were keeping him here because of his pacifistic ways’ Daario said with a smile.

‘I am’ Jon replied tartly. Daario smirked with amusement.

‘No you’re not. You are keeping him here because you are about to do something he won’t approve of’ Daario said as he graced his hand to his face, as if he figured out the biggest scandal in all of Westeros.

‘You’re not just going to the Reach just to liberate the Tyrells are you my King? You’re going to wipe out House Tarly, just like you did with Yunkai and Astapor. That’s why you don’t want Ser Barristan to tag along. The man almost parted ways with you and your family that day.’ Jon cracked a small smile at the sellsword.

‘I always forget how clever you are Naharis, perhaps it’s the whoring that makes me question your intelligence’ Jon quipped. Daario could all but laugh.

‘Perhaps it is your grace’ Daario said with a smile before it vanished and a look of concern crossed his face. ‘Your grace far be it from me to question the Trigons' decisions of Fire and Blood given my history of serving warmongers. But is it entirely necessary for such drastic actions to take place, news of Dorne will be spreading to all the pompous lords like wildfire. I am sure that when the Dothraki flank them and when they see your dragons, House Tarly will surrender before a drop of blood is spilled. Is it entirely necessary, seems a bit extreme.’

‘It is extreme, a terrible extreme but a necessary measure because It will send a message’ Jon replied calmly as he held the handle of little Robb’s door.

‘I think Dorne would be enough of a cautionary tale. I never sought you or the Queen as the type who yearned for bloodshed even if it’s to send a message to your enemies’ Daario responded firmly.

‘We aren’t yearning for bloodshed and this isn’t a message we are trying to send to our enemies’ Jon said with a hesitant look wondering if he should divulge more. Daario always quick to put two and two together nodded solemnly. The man would not give up though.

‘And here I thought the Starks and the Tyrells were allies’ Daario commented.

‘They are but allies can turn to enemies in the blink of an eye, especially when power is involved. We learnt that the hard way in Essos’ Jon said whilst snapping his fingers. ‘The Tyrells may look placated with power by their time with the Lannisters but they are silent schemers, if an opportunity presents itself then they will strike. Robb may have bent the knee to me but he still sees himself as a King, no doubt the North will as well when I am done with the South. Such foolish notions need to be wiped out expediency, luckily for us an opportunity has presented itself. Willas Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell and Robb will all bear witness to who we truly are.’ Daario solemnly nodded but continued pressing nonetheless.

‘If that is the case your grace then surely it would have been more beneficial for me to ride with you to the Reach. Why not let me do what I am good at?’ Daario asked. Jon shook his head, already tired of the conversation at hand.

‘Because that’s not all you are good at Daario, like I said you’re clever and you have a knack for being conspicuous and that can be helpful here. I need you to watch the Tyrells and the Starks. Margaery has been doting over my son and given her betrothal to my brother, I suspect Olenna of foul play. I also need you to secure the defenses of the castle. Tywin won’t be docile for too long. I trust you with command of this keep, can you handle that?’ Jon asked him. Daario let out another of his annoying smirks that made Jon want to smack him.

‘I don’t think Ser Barristan will be quite fond of that decision’ Daario replied.

‘No he won’t but Rhaenys would slit my throat if she knew that I left the children under his care after what happened last time’ Jon stated somberly. A dark look crossed on Daario’s face.

‘I will kill anyone that even dares to breathe strife in their presence’ he replied viciously.

‘I know that’s why I am leaving you in charge, you and Greyworm will both be at command. I will be back in a few days’ Jon said.

‘So I am to be Lord Protector of Dragonstone’ Daario said smugly, with a glint in his eyes. Jon began to open the door but he then remembered to warn the sellsword.

‘Before I forget you are not allowed to court Margaery Tyrell, not that you would be successful but you will not court her’ Jon warned him. A frown appeared on the sellswords face.

‘Sansa Stark as well, she is off limits to you. Also stop teaching my son your tricks with a blade, he is three and he might cut himself’ Jon said before entering his son’s chamber.

He heard Daario mutter ‘the boy begs me to teach him, I can't refuse the prince’ but decided to ignore that.

He entered the room and saw Dany kissing and cooing both Arya and Robb who were shimmering with tears.

‘Mommy don’t leave us’ Arya begged. Her violet eyes were wide with tears. Dany brushed her raven hair aside and calmly kissed the girl on the forehead.

‘I have to sweetling. We won’t be gone long, only a few days and we will be back’ Dany said softly. Robb remained quiet; he could tell that the boy was trying to remain strong in front of his mother but the trembling lip and wet eyes didn’t fool anyone.

Jon felt someone tug at his armor. He then looked down and saw Rhaenerya who was looking up at him with her dark grey eyes looking sad.

Her babe purple dragon was perched on her shoulder, screeching for attention from anyone in the room. Jon then picked up the five year old and held her firmly, an action that made the purple dragon jump onto his other shoulder.

‘Did someone come and say goodbye to Daddy?’ he asked with a smile. The little girl nodded and let out a tired yawn, it was then that Jon remembered that it’s still in the late embers of the night.

Jon then went to put Rhae down on the bed that held Robb and Arya. The moment he let go off Rhae, Robb and Arya seized him and hugged him tightly. The hug was so tight that Jon accidentally let a stray of Robb’s silver hair fall into his mouth.

He then spat it out in comical fashion, an action that amused his little Targlings who giggled joyously. The angst of them being separated slowly fading.

‘Whilst we are gone, you three better behave. We expect nothing less from all of you’ Dany said sternly before giving each of them a kiss. She then took a step to the side.

Jon kissed each of them on the forehead and both Rhae and Arya kissed him back, hugging him tightly as if they didn’t want to let go. He noticed that Robb was putting on his tough act when he tried to hug him and kiss the boy; Robb gave him a firm nod and pouted to the side.

‘So your mother gets a kiss and a suffocating hug but I don’t get one?’ Jon asked him. Robb just nodded again, as if fearing the tears that would explode if he answers. Jon gave him a small smile in understanding; he doesn’t want to seem weak in front of him

Jon would not let up though, he then grabbed Robb and started tickling him and blowing into his stomach making fart noises in the process. His son started laughing raucously until he let up and gave Jon a hug.

‘Listen to Missandei, whilst we are gone’ Jon said before he left the room with Dany by his side.

His wife held his hand and Jon couldn't remember the last moment when she was anything but his wife.

_'Nervous' Rhaenys asked. She had just entered his chambers while he was fitting himself before exiting into the courtyard. He was about to wed the woman he loved and all he felt was joy and peace._

_'Not really. I am more worried about Drogo and the Blackfyre we are harboring in our cell' Jon replied. _

_'We will handle them' she stated confidently. 'Right now you need to focus yourself and get ready, you are about to wed your Queen.' Rhaenys gave him a sad smile as she adjusted his coat._

_'You should be queen' Jon stated quietly. 'You are the eldest and a true born...' Rhaenys immediately cut him off._

_'No Jon you are a true born. Do not let your past in Winterfell dictate who you are. You are a king' she said firmly._

_'I feel like you should be queen' Jon stated again. Rhaenys let out a laugh._

_'Are you suggesting that I be your second wife?' she asked with a smirk, seeing some slight discomfort on his face. _

_'I am the cause of all this. Our family fell because my mother had me, our brother is dead because of me. It's my fault' Jon stated sadly._

_'Jon you can't honestly believe that to be true. Do you?' she asked. Seeing the look on his face she read the hesitancy and she then spoke calmly._

_'No you don't believe it to be true but you think I do' Rhaenys question was more of a statement. Rhaenys then grabbed hold of Jon's face._

_'I want you to be a king and I want Dany to be a queen. The two of you are incredible people, you just haven't realized it yet' but trust me I do' she said._

_'Thank you Rhae' he replied._

_'Now go marry our aunt, like the disgusting incestuous dog you are' she said with a laugh. Jon rolled his eyes and laughed back. Jon made his way to the door and was about to open it but Rhaenys halted him._

_'Jon' she said._

_'Yeah?' he replied whilst holding the door._

_'I love you' she said with a watery smile. There was a look of shock on his face that was almost comical. The look both angered and saddened Rhaenys, had Jon never been truly loved by family. He then gave her a loving look and smiled._

_'Aye' was his response and he smiled before closing the door._

Dany and Jon walked side by side down the steps as they approached the blue and black forms of their dragons. Jon kissed Dany passionately before he hopped on Rhaegal and she hopped on Aeryon.

'I love you' Jon shouted. Dany smiled at him lovingly.

'Aye' she responded mockingly before she let Aeryon fly. Jon laughed and soon followed after with Rhaegal.

**The Dreaded Bolton**

They all sat in the great hall of Winterfell watching the trembling Ned Umber repeat his tale. Roose had never empathized with the victims that he flayed but for the first time in a very long time, he felt something that his enemies felt; fear. Whether it be the Targaryens looming in the south or the Wildling savages coming from the north, Roose felt fear.

‘And you are certain that these savages are numbered up to one hundred thousand?’ Lord Karstark asked whilst licking his lips.

‘Aye’ Ned Umber mumbled quietly.

‘Speak up boy, I would like to hear your voice when you talk’ Karstark commented. Ramsay grinned at the lord before making his remark.

‘I know you have a preference my lord, but isn’t he a bit too young for you’ Ramsey quipped. Roose could see that Ned was slightly shaking from the remark.

‘You watch your mouth bastard’ Karstark shouted pointedly but to his chagrin, Ramsey merely smirked.

‘My lord I was legitimized by Joffery Baratheon’ Ramsey stated proudly and clearly. Karstark scoffed at that.

‘Another bastard’ the lord spat.

‘ENOUGH!’ Roose slammed the table. He was usually a man of few words and sullen remarks so any outburst usually caught the attention of the whole room. He paced to the fireplace near the table were he felt the warmth of the fire before taking a seat back in the main table of the great hall.

‘Lord Umber’ Roose finally stated after some moments of sullen silence. The young lord looked up at Roose in fear. ‘You said that they have a hundred thousand men?’ he asked.

'And seven giants' Locke added.

Ned Umber nodded his head solemnly. Roose grimaced before ushering in one of his guards.

‘Take Lord Umber to one of the guest chambers and make sure the boy is well fed’ he ordered the guard. The guard did as he was bid and Roose saw a disturbing glare cross through his son’s eyes.

‘The rest of you are dismissed, I will inform you on any further action we will take. Ramsey and Locke, the two of you will stay behind’ Roose instructed as the lords as they exited the rooms.

When everyone had exited the room, Roose shot Ramsey a patronizing look, one of disapproval. The boy felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze but Roose would not let up.

‘A hundred thousand men’ Roose said slowly in a calm tone, his gaze never leaving Ramsey. Ramsey shifted slowly.

‘A hundred thousand men’ Roose repeated once again. Ramsey tried to look at anything but his father.

‘And seven giants’ Locke commented dryly but Roose ignored him, his attention focused on Ramsey.

‘A HUNDRED FUCKING THOUSAND MEN’ Roose was now shouting.

‘Father we can still beat them, I can…’ Ramsey suggested but Roose cut him off.

‘You can what? Take some men and burn down their camps and tents whilst their sleeping. You did that last time and it failed spectacularly. What was it that you said to me? Ah yes, “I don’t need an army, all I need is twenty good men.” Roose said in a mocking tone. ‘Do you recall that?’

Ramsey had the decency to look away in shame.

‘Instead of following my orders and marching our army to each of the Castles and holding the wall as a defense. You decided to take a shortcut. All in the name of pursuing your mad dog tendencies throughout my country’ Roose stated in a dour tone as he seethed.

‘We had no way of knowing that the Wildlings will fortify a defense father. We thought we could sneak in to their camp beyond the wall and set them on fire but they had built trenches. I didn’t think they would do that’ Ramsey stated in his defense. This further enraged Roose who pushed his chair aside.

‘YOU DIDN’T THINK THEY WOULD DO THAT?’ Roose shouted. ‘Which self-respecting war commander in the history of war have you known to be caught out by “twenty good men” Only a child who has never seen battle would believe that a tactic like that could realistically work. No war commander would get caught out like that’ Roose said as he calmed himself down.

‘Wait you said that the Wildlings built trenches?’ Locke asked Ramsey. Ramsey who was still reeling from his father’s scrutiny turned his attention to him.

‘They did’ Ramsey replied in a low voice.

‘How did they know to do that?’ Locke asked.

‘Every good commander tells his men to set up a perimeter and furrow ditches to keep from surprise attacks. Every child learns this before their balls drop. What of it?’ Roose sneered.

‘Aye every child from a noble keep knows it. How on earth do Wildlings know of this my lord?’ Locke asked. ‘The Wildlings knew how to break in to Castle Black and take it with barely a fight and now they took Last Hearth in the same manner. Doesn’t that strike you as odd? If it was always that easy then why didn’t they do it earlier’ Roose blanched his eyes at the man.

‘What is your point?’ Ramsey asked, happy to be out of his father’s ire for a moment.

‘That either your father is the worst Warden in the North’s history or…’ Locke stated but was cut off.

‘Tread carefully Locke’ Roose warned.

‘Or someone is feeding them information. Someone who knows the north’ Locke stated.

‘And if they do then they probably know all of Winterfell's defenses’ Roose stated now seeing the problem.

‘Aye we could be getting eaten by a Thenn in a few days if we don’t act’ Locke said. Ramsey poured himself wine as he glared at the map detailing the north.

‘What about Tywin Lannister? You could’ve been King in the North but you resigned it for the Lannisters, surely he could help us in our time of need’ Ramsey spoke up.

At that exact moment Maester Wolkan entered the hall with a raven scroll. Roose read the scroll and grimaced dourly.

‘I doubt Tywin can help us’ Roose stated as he handed the scroll to the men in the room. Locke and Ramsey both read the scroll and both were shocked with the news.

‘They took Dorne?’ Locke asked, his literacy levels not quite as good as Ramsey or Roose.

‘Aye they did and soon enough, they will turn their attention here’ Roose stated somberly.

‘What are we going to do?’ Ramsey asked.

‘We will hold the fort’ Roose declared as he stood up again. ‘Maester Wolkan send word to the Glovers, the Mormonts and all the other houses in the north requesting them to ride hard for Winterfell.’

‘At once my lord’ the maester replied. Roose then glared at Ramsey.

‘And take Ser “twenty good men” with you. His talents may come in handy for this battle’ Roose stated. Ramsey looked ready to argue but begrudgingly exited the room.

‘Those houses won’t come to your aid my lord’ Locke said after Ramsey left the room.

‘And why is that’ Roose asked him sarcastically.

‘Well for starters, you butchered their queen and unborn prince’ Locke remarked.

‘The Frey’s did that’ Roose responded quickly. Locke ignored the reply.

‘Secondly, your son has been terrorizing the other northern houses for taxes with his mad dog tendencies’ Locke stated, Roose could tell the man had a hint of pride behind the second statement.

‘I know but even if they don’t come. With the Karstark forces guarding us we can summon a respectable force that Ramsey will lead’ Roose replied.

‘So ten thousand against one hundred thousand men?’ Locke asked.

‘And seven giants’ Roose added.

‘We’re not going to win and even if we do, Robb Stark will have informed Jon Snow and he will fly his dragons here and torch us’ Locke remarked darkly.

‘I know, that is why when the battle commences, you, me and most of our forces with fresh steeds will ride hard for the Riverlands. If my plan works, we may be able to escape with our heads’ Roose stated darkly.

‘And what of Ramsey? You would leave him with only the Karstark force in the vanguard?’ Locke asked slightly surprised.

‘Ramsey is a creative man. I am sure he can conjure something up to wound the Wildlings’ Roose stated.

**The Conniving Swallow**

Baelish rode with some sullen silence as he made his way to the Reach. The Knights of the Vale were in tow right behind him. After urging his wife, in more ways than one that this was the best course of action to take; she finally relented and now they made their way to Highgarden to pledge themselves to the Targaryens. Baelish remembered the conversation that happened weeks prior.

_'My dear Lysa, the Targaryens have a formidable force we need to join them' Baelish said as he coaxed her breasts, an action that made her compliant. Lysa moaned and stroked him in return. Littlefinger had to shut his eyes and pretended it was Cat or Sansa._

_'I will agree but you have to promise me one thing?' Lysa said in feinted whispers._

_'Anything my love' he said._

_'My sweet Robyn will live to old age. He may be sickly for a boy of twelve but I know he will survive. You said the Targaryens have two daughters, I want Robyn to wed one of them. If he weds one of them then people will stop scheming on his demise. Do this for me Petyr?' she asked._

_'I will do my best, my love' Petyr stated. He wasn't confident in the plan but he would try. He just needed to convince the Targaryens._

There in lay Littlefinger’s biggest problem, the Targaryens. Anyone with the right amount of sense knew that they were going to win this war. Not even the mighty Tywin Lannister can withstand their might. The best that the old lion can do is cause significant amount of chaos, perhaps kill one of the dragons in the process.

But based on the Raven they received whilst marching through the Riverlands about news of Dorne, that will be quite nigh an impossible task. The presence of the Targaryens have derailed his plans immensely. Usually Littlefinger admired chaos that war brought but the presence of the Trigon only brought fear and fear leaves people with two choices, submit or die.

Littlefinger preferred when there is a barrage of choices, ones that he can manipulate to his advantage.

On hearing the news of Dorne, Littlefinger became quite weary. Ever since Myrcella had ensconced herself with the Martell family, he made it his mission to ally himself with Doran.

Together the two had a beneficial alliance, one that resulted in prince Tommen’s downfall. A move that Littlefinger thought wise at the time but made irrelevant given Doran being laid to ash.

Another move that was stymied for him was that of Sansa Stark and his beloved Cat. The Tyrells had promised to deliver them both to the Vale but they acted incongruously and took them to the Targaryens instead. Sansa Stark not leaving with him was probably the work of the spider, his old time nemesis.

Petyr loved his Cat dearly and were it a perfect world. They could have married and he would usurp her brothers to take the Riverlands under her name but her father saw to it differently. Cat was then married to that dull northerner and she spread her legs for him, a thought that disgusted him. Littlefinger will never forget the look on his face when he had betrayed the man and put a knife to his throat. The joy that it brought it him gave him an intense perverse arousal. But now Cat was truly lost to him, she could never look at him as someone who she could love, that night in Renly’s tent, all she saw was the man who betrayed her husband. He lost her once to the strong idiot and now he has lost her to the honorable idiot.

There was a ray of sunshine, in a dark cloud of missed opportunity and that ray was Sansa Stark. Who Littlefinger surmised that she would grow to be even more beautiful than his beloved Cat. In a perfect world he would have been her father but alas Lord Tully intervened.

Now she was somebody else’s daughter and Littlefinger wouldn’t deny this opportunity. It would bring him some strange sense of perverse justice if he got to fuck Ned Stark’s daughter. The large conundrum was to get back to her. For now he had to settle for the little urchin Arya Stark.

He watched as Arya Stark rode with the hound and Robert’s bastard. The lad was in quite a world of shock when he learned that he was a royal bastard. Littlefinger would have found the situation amusing if it weren’t for the budding romance between the two.

He had wanted to marry the girl to Harrold Hardying but she rebuffed his attempts at every turn. The boy was foolish enough to get aggressive with the girl and was immediately given a bloody eye by the Hound. 

A stupid move that should have only be done, if he was certain he could get her with a bastard. The boy has aspirations to be the future ruler of the Vale, aspirations that are now dead given Jon Snow’s fondness of the girl. And if by some miracle the Targaryens agree to the match between Robyn and one of the princess then Harrold will be all but removed from contention.

Harrold did not let this deter him though, he continues riding at the vanguard of their troops and on some brief occasion he shoots Arya a look of want, one that the girl ignores.

In his cart Littlefinger panicked when he heard a screeching sound. He glanced outside the window and he saw two large shadows fly past him. Frozen in momentary shock at the size of the beasts, Littlefinger could all but gasp.

‘It begins’ he muttered.

**The Thorny Rose**

Garlan sat on his horse on the edge of the mountains of the reach with Robb Stark right next to him. Behind them a massive force of seventy thousand Dothraki stood armed and ready to charge. The Dothraki generals paid them no mind as they peered into the sky waiting for the dragons to approach.

He saw Robb Stark brooding into the distance.

‘Nervous Lord Stark?’ he asked with a cocky smile.

‘Aye I am’ the northerner replied. ‘Aren’t you?’ Robb asked him.

‘Fear is a complicated emotion Lord Stark. I’m _afraid _that I am not _scared _of fear’ Garlan quipped and smiled. Robb rolled his eyes at him.

‘As always with the clever words’ Robb muttered.

A Dothraki Khal approached the two of them. He held an eager look on his face. A look that screamed of bloodshed and wanton carnage.

‘Get ready to attack, we charge now’ the Khal said in a foreign tongue.

‘Shouldn’t we wait for my brother and the queen?’ Robb asked.

‘No we charge now. Enemy on open field. Enemy can be broken’ he said almost bored with the two. Garlan was now gripped with concern, a heavy angst filling his chest.

‘We should parlay with them first. Some of the houses there are our bannermen. If they surrender then they will hand over Kevan and Gerrion Lannister. Raise a flag of armistice and let us meet them in the middle of the battlefield’ Garlan stated firmly. If he could talk some sense into Randyl or hopefully his son then they would turn tail and abandon the thirty thousand Lannister forces.

The Khal seemed to not understand what he was saying but luckily for him, Ser Jorah joined them.

‘Ser Jorah the Khals want to charge without having a parlay. We can avoid bloodshed if we speak to Tarly. These men are only siding with the Lannisters because they have their liege lord Mace Tyrell in the red keep, along with my brother’ Garlan stated imperiously. Robb Stark was eyeing the whole conundrum with curiosity.

Jorah glanced at Garlan with slight hesitation before translating to the Dothraki.

(Qhono these two men have a different tactic to win the battle) Jorah stated dourly.

(What tactic do you speak of Blonde Bear?) Qhono asked reverently.

(They want to take a few men to the middle of the field under a flag of peace) Jorah stated.

(Flag of peace? Does this chestnut imbecile realize we are at war?) Qhono scoffed. Garlan was looking at the both of them expectedly wondering if Jorah was relaying the message.

(No this flag of peace is more like a temporary Vaes Dothrak. Were you just discuss terms of surrender) Jorah stated plainly. Qhono looked unimpressed.

(Will they surrender?) He asked.

(Maybe) Jorah shrugged.

(In your experience has anyone ever surrendered?) Qhono asked again.

‘No’ Jorah said in the common tongue, which caught the attention of both Garlan and Robb.

(And he wants us to do it?) Qhono asked whilst gesturing at Garlan. Jorah merely nodded.

(Does he realize we are going to slaughter them?) He asked with a snide look cast at the Tyrell boy. Garlan was growing frustrated with the lack of involvement in the conversation.

(He wants to prevent that) Jorah said more softly as he looked from Garlan back to Qhono. Qhono rolled his eyes and Garlan dreaded the patronizing look on the Khals face.

(This boy has the face of a man who would screech if he had to bathe in cold water. Please don’t let us entertain this foolishness Blonde Bear) Qhono said with a laugh. The laugh had Garlan confused and slightly irritated, he knew the big Khal was mocking him but he didn't care. Jorah turned his attention to Garlan and the dour northerner was holding back a smirk.

‘Khal Qhono does not feel that it’s a necessary course of action’ Jorah stated firmly in the common tongue.

(It’s fucking stupid) Qhono adds.

‘He says the idea doesn’t have merit and would garner nothing but disappointment’ Jorah states somberly.

(It’s a delay tactic done by pussies, that don’t eat pussy. Which makes them even more pussy, and you are a pussy, if you think your pussy flag of peace will work… Pussy!) Qhono adds again.

‘He says that the armistice won’t work because the Tarly and Lannister forces are already set in their ways and they won’t budge. It would be naïve to attempt your idea’ Jorah states dourly. He could tell that Jorah was trying his best not to laugh.

‘Ser Jorah I know it will work’ Garlan stated before looking pleadingly at Qhono. ‘Your Khal and Khaleesi do not crave bloodshed. If there is a peaceful approach they would seek it.’ Qhono looked at him disparagingly.

(What is this chestnut saying now and why is he mentioning our King and our Queen. He needs to watch his tone when he speaks of the anointed Trigon chosen by the Great Stallion) Qhono spat at him.

(He meant no disrespect Qhono, he only wants to avoid bloodshed that is all) Jorah said in a calming tone, hoping Qhono wouldn’t overreact and charge at him.

(This chestnut boy has never seen battle, you honestly expect me to listen to this blonde bear?) Qhono asks him in all seriousness.

(He says if there is a peaceful solution then the Trigon would consider it) Jorah remarked. Qhono huffed his shoulders, knowing there was some truth in that. Garlan still stared at the two of them wondering if this conversation was yielding any results.

Qhono eyed him curiously before turning his attention to Robb who was petting Greywind.

(What does the Strawberry think about chestnut’s plan?) Qhono asked Jorah, not taking his eyes off Robb.

‘He wants to know what you think of the parlay’ Jorah stated to Robb. Robb furled his red brown hair in surprise.

‘Me?’ Robb asked Qhono. Qhono nodded before speaking to Jorah.

(I want to know what Strawberry thinks. This one unlike Chestnut has seen battles I can tell. He has wolf like our Khal and I have seen him grabbing the ass of the other Chestnut, the pretty one with the pig face) Qhono remarked.

Jorah was doing his best to try and hold it in and not laugh but Garlan could tell by the way his lip quivered.

‘He says that you seem formidable in battle, so he wants to know your opinion’ Jorah told Robb.

‘I think we should stand by the hill and march slowly. To intimidate them. When they blow the horn of surrender and I think they will then we accept it’ Robb said firmly. It wasn’t what Garlan was hoping for but he would settle for it. Qhono slowly nodded as well, surprisingly the man would pick and choose when he wanted to understand the common tongue.

‘We march slow and accept surrender if horn blow’ Qhono stated. Robb and Garlan both nodded at him.

Qhono then stood on a tree bark raising his arrack to garner attention of the Khalesar.

(WE MARCH SLOW AND WHEN THE TRIGON ARRIVE, WE RIDE HARD AND SLAUGHTER THEM ALL) Qhono shouted loudly and he was greeted back with loud war cries and ululating screams.

**The Second Son**

Dickon was always made to be the second son. He never wanted to be the heir or a commander, that was mean't to be Sam. But here he was marching forward with his shields and his armies outside of Highgarden. Inside of the big keep, his closest friend Willas was trapped inside.

But Willas had to wait, right now they had to go see the seventy thousand blood-riders that were ambling slowly beyond the wall.

Dickon strolled forward in command of the sixty thousand men. His squire rode towards him with a big white horn and the big white flag of truce.

‘Thank you Dan. Ride off to Dave and tell him to blow the horn of surrender when you see them ambling on the hill’ Dickon ordered.

‘Yes my lord’ Dan stated measly and went off to join his twin Dave.

Dickon received a few disdainful looks from some Lannister soldiers and he received grateful looks from the others.

When they had received news of Dorne falling to House Targaryen, Dickon took the initiative and had his father, Kevan Lannister and Gerrion placed under watch while they marched forward to surrender. Dickon knew they weren’t going to win this war but his father who was oh so adamant, given the promise of being Lord of the Reach, wanted to parry forward.

Luckily for Dickon, a few of the Reach generals who were always impartial to both House Tarly and Tyrell backed him up.

So now here he stood on an open field. In the horizon up the hill he could sense slow horse movements, he then raised his hand to indicate they blow the horn. The Dothraki kept clopping slowly to the edge of the hill far from them. In the front he noticed Garlan next to two men in northern armor and one of them had a wolf. They were approaching cautiously and Dickon could tell they wanted them to surrender.

Dave blew the horn immediately and loudly. He kept on blowing it for what felt like ten minutes.

The movement of the Dothraki had stopped and the flag of truce raised by Dan was we waved enthusiastically.

Garlan then trotted forward to the middle of the battlefield. Dan and Dave marched forward to meet him, to gift him the flag to solidify the truce.

Dickon gave them a nod and the two started to ride to Garlan who was trotting slowly, even from the distance Garlan had a smug smile on his face when Dan and Dave approached him and presented the flag to him.

Dickon was about to tell his army to drop their weapons but then he started to see the Dothraki charging. Garlan who saw the army riding down hard and fast behind him, glanced back in confusion wondering what on earth is going on. Dan and Dave then started riding back as hard and as fast as they could. The Dothraki rode past a confused Garlan Tyrell. Dickon was even more confused but he would hold them off.

‘Spear and shields!’ he shouted.

The men hurried to get into position.

‘Spear and shields!’ he shouted.

Certain soldiers were trembling as they held back their positions.

‘Spear and shields!’ he shouted.

'I thought we surrendered?' one of the soldiers shouted as they scrambled to position.

‘Spear and shields!’ he shouted.

Dickon didn’t realize it but somehow his father had been let out of his makeshift cell and was barking orders to the east flank.

‘Spear and shields!’ he shouted. The Dothraki were now on the edge gaining pace on Dan and Dave as they trotted back in a hurry. The Dothraki were quite fast with their steeds. His father then rode to him.

‘Father I am so sorry. I thought we could escape this with surrender and spare lives but now we are out in an open field. Forgive me’ Dickon said. Randyl glared at his son with disdain and was ready to spew vitriol but thought better of it.

‘The mistake was mine when we betrayed House Tyrell but now we will hold them off’ Randyl stated proudly and firmly. It was hard to feel confident with the Dothraki coming at full tilt.

They were letting out ululating screams that drowned out the battle field. The sound was terrifying but another sound eclipsed that.

The roars that had erupted sounded like a screeches molded in the seven hells and when two large shadows swarmed in flying straight and fast. Dickon shuddered in fear. He felt a moist sensation in his armor and realized he had unknowingly shit himself.

Dickon started panicking as they drew closer. Dan and Dave who were now near the shield line had a look of relief but that quickly changed as they were doused in dragon fire.

Dickon watched in horror as the blue dragon broke the east flank and the black one broke the west. Rendering their shield line meaningless. He watched as the Dothraki swarmed their defenses and cleaved through them like soft meat. He prayed that the men operating the scorpions were in position but that was rendered pointless because the dragons swooped into the air and then barreled back down to torch the mechanisms

He wanted to flee but then he remembered he was the son of one of the greatest war commanders that Westeros has even seen, the man that repelled Robert Baratheon.

‘Father what do we do?’ Dickon asked him as their armies were getting slaughtered. His father said nothing only staring at the mayhem. Dickon shook his father again hoping he would snap out of it.

Randyl then did something that shocked Dickon, he fainted and fell off his horse. Dickon was ready to get off his own horse and go after him but a wolf almost the size of his own horse seized the neck of his horse and sunk his fangs with his jaw.

The Horse collapsed and Dickon fell down to the ground, hitting his head hard as the weight of the horse crashed upon him.

Everything then went to black as he was knocked out.

**The Eldest Rose**

Willas stood from the balcony watching the slaughter appearing from outside. He watched the scorpions shoot up at the dragons but the dragons just flew up and then flew back down at twice the speed and torched them. Soon everything was torched.

They had surrendered. This was entirely unnecessary. Though if his grandmother was here she would have prompted for it. The Tarly men were traitors and the Lannister men were their enemies. What terrified Willas was the ease at which the Trigon decimated the forces.

For every Dothraki that was taken, fifty men of the Lannisters were taken as the response. Willas was no fool he knew that the Targaryens were trying to send a message.

‘If you think of betraying us or even siding with our enemies then you will die.’

Willas musing was interrupted by the sound of a roar coming from the south side of the castle. The blue and black dragons were still outside in the front gate so he knew this was the other one. This dragon was red and it swooped down into the hallway.

The dragon landed and roared loudly. His guards didn’t even attempt to raise their swords to protect him, they were still traumatized by what they saw on the smoky field of fire. Willas knew who the girl was as she stepped off her dragon. A large cat followed her.

Rhaenys who was wearing black and red armor walked towards the balcony he was stood on, her giant cat right behind her. She grabbed a pair of grapes that he had lost his appetite for. She ate them slowly as she eyed him up and down.

‘Hi I am Rhaenys and this is Elia. We are here to lift your siege’ Rhaenys said whilst laughing. Willas just stared at her in confusion. Rhaenys took notice of this and smiled.

‘Sorry it’s just the irony of it all. Your father sieged Stannis instead of defending my father against the Usurper. He did nothing and claimed himself loyal. Now here I am my father’s first born lifting the siege of from Mace’s firstborn. It’s hilarious because I didn’t do anything in this battle. Life just has a way of bringing things back around’ she says in a reminiscent tone while she smiles.

Willas did not know how to respond to that.

‘I suppose’ was all he could mutter.

‘If you don’t mind my lord. Would you order your men to open the main gate for my brother and the south gate for my guests’ she said with no hint of it being a request.

‘At once Sultan’ he replied.

**The Young Wolf**

Robb traversed his way around the battlefield, or the field of fire, if the burnt corpses had anything to say about it. The imagery on display should have shook him to his core but Robb was no green boy and he was adverse to the ways of warfare.

Unlike his soon to be good brother who foolishly thought there would be no battle. Robb knew that it was incredibly unlikely for there to be an armistice. These men had rode hard for battle, anything otherwise would be a disappointment to them. The Dothraki view battle as sport. He wanted to explain it to Garlan who haphazardly rode forward to accept a flag of surrender, only for him to be blindsided by the stampeded.

Qhono had heard the signal of the dragons approaching and started riding hard, Robb and Jorah followed his lead. The feeling of riding with the Dothraki down towards a cowering enemy should be one of shame and dishonor but Robb felt differently. He felt united as he charged on. All the anger and rage he had held for the death of his wife and unborn son, he let out on the battlefield.

He was even more amped when Jon and Daenerys then appeared right above them, flying in unison. Greywind was right at the center in between the two dragons as he barreled forward.

It was quite a site to see Greywind charge in front of the Dothraki barreling towards an opposing army. The Khalesar didn’t look perturbed by the wolf leading the vanguard, Jon had told him that Ghost usually led the attacks but the wolf decided to stay at Dragonstone and protect the children.

Everything after that was easy work. The Tarly and Lannister forces were all but decimated. Robb had won easy victories before, on his time toiling the Riverlands but this victory was laughably easy.

Robb now stood on the outer gates of the castle as he watched two dragon silhouettes amble down towards a crest hill. The Dothraki were gathering the survivors and any piece of shield or steel, clothing or boot that could be re purposed.

Jon and Daenerys then stepped down and started walking around the battlefield.

Robb walked towards them and received a couple of pats from the Khalesar who had been impressed by Greywind and himself.

There was a slight commotion when Garlan appeared before the King and Queen with his face covered in sot and mud. He mumbled something to the two of them but they both kept a solid expression. Jon then replied to Garlan and what he said must not have been acceptable to the Tyrell.

‘THEY HAD FUCKING SURRENDERED!’ Garlan screamed. The shout caused everyone to halt in their actions and look angrily at the Rose.

‘Garlan I would warn you not to raise your voice to my husband, your king. Lest you join your traitorous bannermen’ Daenerys said in warning. The look on her face made Robb want to hide and given the sunken expression on Garlan’s face, the man wanted to flinch away in hiding as well. The boy mumbled an apology he didn't and walked away

Jon started giving commands to his men to gather the survivors and bind them.

Robb stood there slowly watching. After some time Daenerys walked towards him with a tired look on her face.

‘Your grace’ Robb said courteously, Daenerys gave him a warm smile whilst looking at his face and studying him.

‘I was about to enter the castle. Would you like to join me?’ Dany asked.

Robb only nodded and they walked in silence.

‘How did you find the battle?’ Dany asked breaking the silence.

‘Terrible’ Robb replied.

‘Yes but sometimes strength is terrible, is it not Lord Stark?’ she asked again.

‘I suppose it is’ Robb commented. ‘It was a sight to see your dragons charge.’ This made Dany smile. Robb then pointed towards Jon and spoke.

‘He often fantasized about being like Aemon the Dragon knight when we were boys. He would pout if I picked him when we played’ Robb said with a laugh that was returned by Daenerys. They continued ambling forward making small talk.

It was an interesting side of the dragon queen he hadn't seen before.

The gates opened and they slowly ambled inside.

'You love him don't you' Robb stated generally.

'More than anything. I feel like we were made for each other, we are connected by some strange force I can't explain. I am sure you feel the same way about her' she said in a soft voice, with a knowing look.

'Margaery and I haven't been together that long. But I think I am falling in love with her' Robb remarked. The queen frowned at that and gave him a chide look.

'I wasn't talking about Lady Margaery' she said quietly.

'Then who were you talking about?' he asked. They were interrupted by movement and Robb saw her approaching with Rhaenys. The girl froze when she looked at him.

'Allyria?' Robb gasped.

'Robb' she said with a smile.

_ Adult Rhaenerya_

_ _

_Adult Robb Targaryen_

_ _

_Adult Arya_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this early because of the overwhelming feedback.
> 
> i like the look of all three characters from other franchises that are very different but in my headcanon this is how I imagine they look like. 
> 
> Cinderella and Geralt are my exact imagining of Jonerys children, even Katniss. I put them because I like the look.
> 
> Lol don't judge me.
> 
> Next chapter will be the aftermath of the battle and reunions.
> 
> As always please comment and thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: All Dothraki Go To Heaven

**The Stunted Lion**

Tyrion sat in the cells of Dragonstone pondering miserably at the poor state of his life. Everything had gone horribly, the only good thing was that he still had his head but Tyrion knew that was a temporary matter that would be soon resolved when he was no longer being leveraged to use against his father, not that his father would care. Something the Targaryens had no knowledge of at least.

Tyrion and Varys had been in their cells for almost a week or more, it had probably been a fortnight, he had truly lost his baring of time. He lounged in his cell that reeked of his chambering pot. He would admit that the cells were an improvement to the tormenting nightmare that was the sky cells of the Vale or the dark cells of the red keep. This had sunlight through the window with an ocean view and there was no fear of falling to your death as you slept.

He looked outside the railing prison bars were unsullied guards stood posted on the edge of the door. Tyrion tried to converse with them, to gather more information about them and their rulers but the men would only glare at him with an all-encompassing face. He truly couldn't talk his way out, his one gift that had always assured him safety. He then stared at the man who had a cell across from him. The man who put him in this conundrum.

For the past fortnight Varys had sat there with his shoulders hunched in complete silence. His eyes were red with rage and sadness. It took some prodding from Tyrion to take his daily meals, the imp didn't know why he was helping the mopey spider but he felt it best to have company before he inevitably gets executed.

Today was different as the spider had finally reemerged from the dark corner he was placated in and moved to the edge of the rails and glanced at Tyrion. He now looked more composed and the spider had the nerve to have a confident smirk about him. Gone was the wallower of yesterday.

‘So the spider has crawled out of his web of misery’ Tyrion commented dryly. Varys gave him a small smile.

‘Forgive me my lord if I needed a minute to mourn my dead nephew. Given that you so recently lost your own in Tommen, I thought you would weep for me in solidarity’ Varys replied in jest.

‘Nobody weeps for spiders’ Tyrion remarked bitterly.

‘Or whores’ Varys said with a knowing smile. Tyrion smiled back but his grin evaporated quickly and an unquenched rage washed over him.

‘You’re a fucking idiot. You know that right’ Tyrion said flatly, hoping to keep the vitriol out of his mouth. Evidently it didn’t work because Varys caught on to his tone. He kept his hands in his sleeves and eyed him with determination.

‘Tell me Lord Tyrion, what angers you more, the fact that I hid this from you or the fact that you weren’t smart enough to connect the dots yourself?’ Varys questioned in that sing song voice of his that Tyrion detested. Tyrion’s ire rose.

‘What angers me Lord Varys is the fact that you brought us to House Targaryen. A house that has three full grown dragons, one hundred and twenty thousand infantry men at their disposal, a house that is so powerful that they can wipe out a whole city to ash in a matter of hours. A house that is hell bent on wiping out all their enemies. And now it has just been revealed that you are a Blackfyre, one of House Targaryens greatest enemies. A predicament that will most definitely ensure my death, that lord Varys is what angers me’ Tyrion said as he seethed. He knew his anger was for naught. His death would be imminent but he felt that he was vindicated in his blame of the spider.

Varys much to Tyrion’s annoyance didn’t seem that perturbed; in fact by his demeanor the man seemed almost cheery.

‘I apologize then for my assistance to lead you to your rage my dear friend, our plan has rather gone disastrously bad’ Varys remarked somberly.

‘Given that our deaths are imminent I would say that our plan has been fatally abysmal’ Tyrion stated in a tone that did not reflect how utterly terrified he was.

‘We are not going to die my lord’ Varys said firmly. This made the imp scrunch at him in disbelief.

‘Oh we’re not? Are you secretly planning our escape?’ Tyrion asked him in a sarcastic disbelieving tone. ‘Because that is the only way to avoid our inevitable deaths and last time I checked we cannot defeat a fortress of blood crazed warriors who could kill us with blind folds on. So unless you are secretly a merman with inhumane strength, I would suggest you accept the fate that you have put us in.’

Varys had the nerve to scoff at Tyrion’s statement.

‘I am quite shocked my lord. For a man who has talked himself out of the clutches of death so many times, I am surprised at your passive acceptance’ Varys said snidely.

‘We have no means of contact. They send unsullied to deliver our food, how do you expect me to talk us out of this?’ Tyrion asked in an exhausted tone.

‘The opportunity will arise. You just need to be patient’ the spider said assuredly.

‘Patience can only be given when one knows he has time. We are out of time’ he replied. Varys then smiled at Tyrion.

‘That is where you are wrong my lord. The Trigon want me dead but they will make me suffer before they grant me the mercy of death and that gives me time. They could have killed you immediately but here you are sitting in their cells, why do you think that is?’ Varys asked. Tyrion pondered the question but Varys interrupted his train of thought.

‘You may feel hopeless my lord but you must always remember who I am my lord. Spiders spin webs everywhere and in that web anything can get tangled. A fly, a moth, a rat or even a **bear.’**

_‘What did you say your name was?’ Rhaenys asked with dark sister brandished. _

_‘Ser Jorah Mormont your grace’ Jorah replied with his chest constrained by the tiger growling at him._

_‘And how did you manage to sneak into this manse Mormont?' she questioned angrily, the tiger growled and bared his fangs. '_

_I would answer quickly, my tiger may be just a babe but Elia’s fangs are powerful enough to rip out your throat’ the Dornish girl threatened._

_‘I was a contract sellsword for the golden company and I have performed various jobs for Illyrio, which led me here. I was then sworn shield to both my future King Viserys and princess Daenerys for over a year. The King sent me on a mission to go see if the golden company will help him with his conquest of Westeros’ Jorah remarked sternly. The mention of King Viserys seemed to anger the girl. She looked like she was ready to slit his throat and Jorah shut his eyes. _

_He had stupidly entered through the funnels of the manse; his mission back from Braavos was interrupted by Varys who wanted him to act as spy for Robert Baratheon. Varys had promised him a pardon if he constantly gave him regular reports on the Targaryens. He thought it was a simple enough task, pretending to be a shield to the disgraced Targaryens whilst spying on them._

_At first it was easy for him given how Viserys was like. A man like him should never be king, let alone own an army. The man was callous, cruel and vindictive, a self-pompous maniac who resembled the mad king. Jorah felt vindication to be reporting on his thoughts and movements. He never felt guilty when it came to spying on Viserys._

_But he did feel guilty though, because of her. Daenerys Targaryen. When he first laid eyes on her, Jorah had never seen anyone more beautiful. She was but fifteen when he first saw her and his loins stirred at the sight of her. Despite the cruelty Viserys would brandish upon her when his mood swings will take a turn for the worst, the girl remained soft and kind hearted._

_She was kind to him and Jorah was kind to her. After a few moons Jorah fell in love with the sweet dragon princess. He loved her soft hearted nature. How she would plant flowers in the gardens. How she would sneak out of the palace and go to visit the orphans of Pentos. But most of all Jorah loved her body, a young girl who was developing into a curvaceous vixen._

_Jorah was both glad and saddened when the young girl had flowered. He was happy because now they could run away and she could bare him a son but he was sad because of how petrified she was at the thought of her no longer being innocent. Her brother didn’t help matters when he constantly reminded her of how he was going to breed her and bring about the rise of the dragons._

_On her sixteenth name day, Jorah wanted to take her away and the two would run away and leave somewhere far and hidden. Maybe somewhere West of Westeros. His plans were for naught however because when he had subtly suggested it whilst the two of them were playing a game, her response wounded Jorah more than ten blades to the heart._

_‘So what would be your perfect idyllic setting for paradise?’ she said as she mapped the sky._

_‘Well we could sneak out the castle at night; take the coin in Illyrio’s coffers. Take the boat and sail west’ Jorah said hopefully. Daenerys eyed him curiously before shaking her head._

_‘Ser Jorah the rules of the game dictate that a plan would have to be realistic. You have to describe your ideal lover and where you would go. The game maybe called paradise but I am not your ideal lover and I would be killed in Westeros’ she said playfully and ever so kindly._

_‘We wouldn’t go to Westeros. We would go further west my princess’ Jorah said softly._

_‘So Essos’ Dany said with a smile, completely missing the longing eyes that he was giving her. ‘If you studied the map you would know that we live in a circular world. There is nothing West of Westeros, only conceited people think that.’_

_‘Then we would go there’ he said seriously._

_‘Slight problem given that I am not your lover’ she said non emotive tone as she ate a fig._

_‘You could be’ he said leaning closer. ‘It would be better than being here with your brother. He treats you cruelly and you deserve better. You deserve someone who looks at you like the angel you are. Sometimes I look at you and I can’t believe you are real.’_

_Jorah then approached her and was ready to lunge and kiss her but she stepped back. There was a look of disgust on her face._

_‘Mind how you speak of my brother. He is your king and your job is to heed his orders. My brother has beaten servants for staring at him inappropriately. What do you think he would do to an unappealing old man who would lean on his sister’ she said sharply._

_Jorah ignored the last part of her statement despite how much it stung. He had never seen the princess get angry. He had seen her when she was dejected from abuse, he had seen her cry and on a rare occasion he had seen her smile but never angry._

_‘Forgive me princess for my forwardness but believe me when I tell you that your brother is a monster who would sell you to a whorehouse if it would get him an army’ Jorah said._

_‘And you would rather I was your whore is that it?’ she asked._

_‘Not my whore but rather someone who can love you. Isn’t that why you play this silly game to imagine your future lover. I could be him’ he pleaded. Daenerys face remained impassive with no emotion flooding through it._

_‘Ser Jorah I know my future lover is out there. Sometimes when I close my eyes I dream of him. My lover is younger and more calmly and though his face remains a shifting shadow, I can feel him. And he is not you’ she said sharply. Jorah gulped and tried to bite back tears. His sadness turning to spite._

_‘He may not be me but he is not Viserys either, you will be raped if you don’t go with me’ he said spitefully. Daenerys smirked._

_‘Yes and mayhaps you’re right about Viserys and I probably should escape but I will not escape with you. I have just told you I have no interest in you and you are trying to scare me with notions of rape. The fact that your mind is jumping to that conclusion is telling, if I go with you today and reject you tomorrow, will you garner me with that same notion’ she said with a pale of disgust. She was leaning back defensively as if she worried that he would act. _

_Jorah felt some shame, the conversation had not gone as he would have hoped._

_‘My princess I apologize. I thought I would advise you on your best course of action’ Jorah said._

_‘And I think that you are too familiar’ she said firmly before she turned away._

_After that their relationship was tenuous and on her sixteenth name day instead of running away with him, she stayed. Viserys then ordered him to barter with the golden company, a job that was probably insisted by Illyrio, which puzzled him greatly given that Illyrio has bartered with them in the past. But he did as he was bid._

_Now he is back and he was waiting for the blade to strike him clean but the Dornish girl only swished a tuft of his blonde hair._

_‘What did the golden company say?’ Rhaenys asked. Ser Jorah opened his eyes and looked at the girl in confusion._

_‘I’m sorry?’ he questioned. The Dornish girl rolled her eyes at his slowness._

_‘You said you were sent on a mission by Viserys to get the swords of the golden company. What did they say?’ she asked again, this time she had lowered her sword. Jorah was about to respond but someone had opened the doors. _

_That is when he saw her; it had been almost a year. She was even more beautiful than before. Jorah was brimming with happiness to see her face again but the image was destroyed when he saw her holding hands with a man who was by her side._

_The man had jet black hair and he had a sword attached to his hip. The man looked northern. By the way the two held each other, Jorah could tell it was love. A part of him wished the Dornish girl had killed him._

_‘Ser Jorah?’ Daenerys spoke. The Dornish girl shifted her attention._

_‘You know him?’ the Dornish girl asked._

_‘I do. He served my brother and me’ she said. Jorah wondered where Viserys was._

_‘Well Ser Jorah Mormont, looks like my aunt vouches your story. Now about the golden company…’ the girl was interrupted by the brunette man. _

_‘Mormont? The slaver that my f… That Ned Stark banished?’ the man asked._

_‘Aye that would be me and given your accent I would assume you are from my country?’ Jorah asked. He wanted to ask more questions, he wanted to know who this man was and how on earth Daenerys ended up with him. He wanted to ask where Viserys was and he wanted to know why the Dornish girl referred to the princess as her aunt._

_‘I use to be from your country. Look we don’t have time for this, Drogo is entering the manse as we speak, and he wants to demand her hand in marriage. We need to kill him now and their Khalesar. I suggest you lock him up’ the man replied. The information made him jump._

_The Dornish girl made her way to him but Jorah halted her._

_‘If you are going up against Drogo and his Khalesar let me help defend the princess please. I swore my sword to her and I know the Dothraki ways, let me help’ Jorah begged. ‘You have my word that I will guard her.’_

_‘The word of a slaver?’ Jon scoffed. ‘Last I checked House Mormont is loyal to house Stark. The same house that usurped my grandfather, my father and my brother. You expect me to leave my wife’s safety in your hands?’ he snarled. _

_The Dornish girl was giving him an odd look, almost one of pride and joy at the northern boys words._

_‘I care for the princess…’ Jorah remarked._

_‘The queen’ the Dornish girl corrected._

_‘Let me help. You can’t defeat Drogo if you are worried about her’ he begged._

_‘Jon let him help. I know him and I will need him to help me to set up the pyre. I can hear my children calling for me’ she said. Jon sighed and then nodded for the Dornish girl to pick him up and hand him his sword._

_‘If you make any wrong move I will kill you. Now let’s go’ Jon said._

**The King Who Ran**

They stood on the tower of the castle looking beyond the flowing fields of Highgarden. It truly was incredible looking at the differences from both inside and outside the castle. Inside the castle there were flowers and wheat being perched across the yards, truly beautiful. Outside, it was just the same but the burnt corpses being dragged towards the dragons for further cremation from the beasts tampered with that beauty.

Robb’s mother always told him that the forces of the reach were knights of summer. Men who would joust and lance listen to songs from maidens and give them flowers to put in their hair.

He never understood it until today. Until he saw how pathetic of an army the Reach was. They may have been up to fifty thousand strong but Robb wagered that an army of twenty thousand north men would be victorious if it came to battle them.

‘You’re not impressed by how the Reach men and the Lannisters fared in battle?’ Allyria asked him. He had no idea how she knew what he was thinking but it made him nervous. Their introduction earlier was one of the strangest moments in his life.

‘Aye, they barely put up a fight. It didn’t feel like a battle, felt like a spar’ Robb commented, avoiding looking into her dark grey eyes. His father’s eyes, their father’s eyes.

‘You’re northerner, north men don’t hold much respect for flowery nights I gather?’ she asked him, he could tell that she was assessing him and it made him nervous.

‘That is not why I don’t hold respect for them. These flowery knights hold tourneys and boast about their gallantry if they were to come to battle. A battle to them is not something to fear, they think of battle like it’s a right-hood to clemency. That is not how a battle should be viewed, a battle means more death. Every Northern man knows that, they fear death. These men didn’t and that is why they were slaughtered’ he lamented.

‘Perhaps you’re right but the Dothraki view battle as a sport and they hold no fear, so your point is moot’ she said with a smile. Robb shuddered and he saw her eye him curiously. Here stood the girl he dreamt of as a child, the one he stroked himself to as he experienced the confusing turns of boyhood to manhood.

‘About earlier’ Robb said with a grimace and he saw her look away with a slight amusement in her brow.

‘It’s alright, I mean it was slightly awkward given our situation’ she said pointedly between the two of them.

When they had greeted each other earlier it was a strange encounter. Robb didn’t know whether to give her a nod, a shake of the hand, a clasp of trust on the arm, a hug, a kiss on the hand or even a kiss on the lips. All actions would have been acceptable given their connection.

Robb then decided to shake her hand when she attempted to hug him, a situation that Jon found to be incredibly amusing. The brooding asshole wouldn't find it amusing if he spread tales of his attempts at courtship. 

‘The situation wasn’t helped by our dire wolves’ Robb responded, this made Allyria laugh. They turned to the corner and the two wolves were still mating. It had been quite the sight when Greywind landed his eyes on Diana. The grey wolf immediately charged for the brown wolf and the two wolves had been going at it much to his chagrin.

‘Well according to my in depth studies. Our two wolves imprinted on each other at birth before they separated’ she said longingly. Robb could not help but finally look at her and he was trapped in her gaze,

‘What’s imprinting?’ Robb asked.

‘It’s when a wolf links itself with another wolf. They are bonded together for life. They only love each other; they only lay with each other. The link can only be broken if the wolf falls in love with another’ she said with a whisper. Her eyes were burning through him and he could fell her breath on his skin. Robb cleared his throat and she slightly backed away but there was sly smile fighting her way through her lips.

‘No offense my lady but that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard’ Robb remarked playfully, he was now avoiding eye-contact.

‘It’s not me who said this, it was Lord Reed who told me and given that he found Dianna and guided me to her through my dreams, I assume he knows what he is talking about’ she remarked softly. Robb felt her lean next to him and his breathe caught in his lungs. She smelled glorious, coconut and lavender combined. Is this how his father felt when he saw Ashara.

‘I still can’t believe we hadn’t noticed a seventh pup. I am happy that Lord Reed found him and gave him to you. Is that when you found out you were my sister?’ Robb asked. The word sister felt like a stab in his heart. He should not be having decrepit thoughts about defiling his sister. He had never felt any attraction to Sansa, he felt drawn to Allyria and he hated Greywind at that moment because he knew this was his doing. His companion's connection to the brown dire wolf was pestering with his mind.

He wasn’t paying attention and he didn’t notice that Allyria had taken a sad stance.

‘That is when I found out. I immediately rode to Kings Landing to look for our father but the moment I got there, the Lannisters had taken his head. I then went home to Starfall to confront my mother and that is when I learnt of Jon and we spent the rest of our journey tracking him’ she said with side hint of melancholy. The way she spoke about father made Robb wonder if there is more to the story.

‘I am sorry that I never knew you. I wish I did’ Robb said without fully processing his words.

‘You do know me Robb. We are connected, thanks to those two furry beasts lying on top of each other’ she said as they both laughed, his laugh was more tense. He glanced at her body, her succulent Dornish skin, her shapely hips and her breathtaking face. Robb wanted nothing more than to take her in one of the chambers and taste her. His blood was pumping from the battle and it would be a euphoric feeling.

He then thought of Margaery and his thoughts turned to shame. It was only weeks ago when he had entered her chambers demanding that she not play games with him. Margaery had given her maidenhead to him, she had been nothing but kind and understanding, and here he is lusting after another woman like a common zealot.

He backed away from his sister slightly.

Allyria noticed the tension in his shoulders and raised a brow at him.

‘Are you scared of me Robb?’ she asked.

‘No my lady’ Robb replied courteously. She wasn’t convinced and Robb wanted to question how she could keep reading him.

‘My friends’ call me Ally’ she said softly and gave him an endearing smile, the same smile that Talisa used to give him, _shit._

‘Very well then Ally, I am not afraid of you. It’s just a lot to take, I never knew I had a sister and now you’re here’ Robb said shyly. She squeezed his hand tightly.

‘I am’ she replied and for some split seconds they both glared into each other’s eyes. A noise interrupted them.

There was a commotion outside of the gates and Robb saw the Dothraki pushing the surviving enemy combatants towards the front.

The Trigon stood on top of a large boulder and the three dragons were perched behind them. Daenerys stood in the middle with her black dragon behind her, Rhaenys stood to her left with the red one towering above her and Jon stood to her right with the dark blue one purring at his side.

The men traversed slowly, their expressions were filled with looks of fear and tiredness. Daenerys stepped forward to address the Reach men.

‘I understand what you may think of us. You may imagine us to be senseless butchers who wish to slaughter all of your men unnecessarily. That is not true. The blood of your people was shed today on your own soil. And yes it was by the actions of us, the Trigon, your enemies. But our actions were only driven by the people who are meant to protect you; their indifference to your well-being is what led to the deaths of your brothers, fathers, cousins and friends’ she said with effect, whilst eyeing those gathered.

‘We are not them; we do not conquer lands and place our dominion above them just so we can abandon them in their time of need. We protect them and raise them up. I am asking all of you here and now to join us, bend the knee to House Targaryen. Pledge yourselves to the Trigon. Swear fealty to us and you will get a fair judicial trial under the Highgarden court by your liege lords of House Tyrell’ she stated firmly.

It was a fair offer to Robb; the trial would only punish those that openly declared to forego the fealty they swore to House Tyrell.

‘Either bend the knee or die’ Jon reiterated. Out of the two hundred men, one hundred fell down to one knee. The others were seemingly hesitant.

Three loud roars then erupted from the dragons and the remaining one hundred men, all but kneeled. Everyone was now on the floor except two people.

Lord Tarly and his son Dickon.

Dickon was eyeing his father worryingly and the two seemed to be having a silent conversation.

‘Step forward my lords’ Daenerys stated calmly. Randyl stepped forward and his son followed him, something that made the Queen raise her brow.

‘Who are you my lord?’ she asked plainly.

'Lord Randyl Tarly' the man replied curtly.

A hint of recognition washed over the faces of the Trigon.

‘So you’re the man that broke faith with your Lord Paramount?’ Rhaenys asked with an amused smile.

‘I did not betray him; my Lord Paramount is currently in Kings Landing serving as Master of Coin. I was doing his bidding and being lord in his stead. I fought today to keep out you foreigners from invading our lands’ the lord stated stoutly. If Rhaenys was offended by that statement then she didn’t show it, she actually seemed more intrigued.

‘We are not foreigners my lord, we were all born on this land. Putting your outdated xenophobia aside, I am curious my lord. You said you were acting in your lord’s stead, how can that be? That responsibility usually falls to the eldest son. Wouldn’t Willas be the rightful ruler then? I am only just a foreigner but aren’t those the laws you abide by? She asked.

Randyl grimaced. His eyes fell on Willas and Garlan who looked at him reproachfully; the two were still shaken by the battle.

‘The boy is a cripple’ he said snidely.

‘And you don’t like cripples?’ Dany asked.

‘Lords are meant to be strong rulers. Heirs should be warriors that can command men’ he replied. Jon scoffed at him.

‘Samwell was right about you, you are quite rigid’ Jon stated in a nonplus tone. Dickon looked towards Jon with wide eyes.

‘You met my brother?’ he asked the King.

‘I did’ Jon replied to Dickon before turning his attention to Randyl ‘Lord Tarly are you refusing to bend the knee and stand trial? If you say yes, you die here and now’ Jon stated.

Randyl Tarly was about to reply but Dickon stopped him.

‘Father please, we have lost. Our men lay burnt on the battlefield because of your choices. Bend the knee father please’ Dickon begged. The rigid man who was frowning now had a look of sadness; it appears that the man loves his son.

‘There are no easy choices in war boy. Even if I bend the knee today, that Tyrells will ensure my death tomorrow’ Randyl said in a stern and sad tone. Dickon looked desperate and he turned to the Trigon.

‘If we bend the knee here and now, promise that you will spare my father’s life’ Dickon pleaded.

‘That decision relies entirely on House Tyrell’ Rhaenys replied to him, she gestured to Willas and Garlan.

‘Willas please! Spare my father’s life’ Dickon begged. Willas looked hesitant.

‘Many Reach men are dead. Good men, all because your father tried to depose my family and usurp my claim’ the lord said somberly.

‘Then take my life’ Dickon implored him.

‘No Dickon!’ Randyl murmured. Willas looked between the two and Garlan whispered into his brother’s here.

‘Dickon if you and your father are willing to bend the knee to House Targaryen and swear me as your lord Paramount of the Reach then I assure you that your father will keep his head’ Willas commanded.

Dickon immediately fell on one knee. There was a moment of hesitation from Randyl but the sharp glare that his son sent to him was one that forced him down on one knee immediately. The lords then swore fealty in front of the cowering bannermen behind them.

When they were done the lords stood up.

‘Thank you for your fealty my lords. The Trigon said that House Tyrell will conduct a fair trial and if it is alright with you, your graces, I would like to start with these two?’ Willas asked the Trigon. The three all nodded in unison and Willas nodded back.

‘Lord Dickon Tarly, you committed treason against House Tyrell by raising your banners against me and besieging me in my own castle. The punishment for that should be death but you also went to great lengths to stop your father and for that I would pardon you and send you back to Horn hill’ Willas said sternly.

Robb was impressed by the man; he held a firm sense of justice he had not seen since his father. If this is the family he is marrying into then he should count himself lucky.

‘I thank you for your mercy my lord’ Dickon stated.

‘And you Lord Tarly, death would be the most obvious decision but I know a punishment that would be more befitting you. Since you would rather banish us wayward first born sons who aren’t built to be warriors, I am sentencing you to take the black and live out the rest of your days in disgrace.’

The lord nodded solemnly but he could see the horror grasp his face, perhaps he wishes that he had chosen death.

The rest of the Reach men were being taken to cells, were they would await trial.

‘Send word across the realm and prepare a feast’ Jon ordered.

‘Before we do that there are some people you need to meet’ Rhaenys remarked. Jon nodded and everyone followed him, Robb didn’t miss the coy look that Rhaenys was giving Allyria or him.

Allyria attached her hand with Robb and Robb escorted her, he didn't miss the way the girl smiled brightly but he did miss the look that Garlan was giving him.

**The Onion Knight**

Davos charged in with Ciaran, one of Stannis most loyal guards; they entered the room and saw Stannis who was violently putting his pants on. A look of horror plastered on his face.

‘Your grace we heard you scream w…’ Davos was about to question him but his attention was grabbed by the old naked woman who was slowly walking towards a desk where a red pendant lay. The old woman seemed to have seed dripping out have her old saggy cunt.

Both Ciaran and Davos stared at Stannis in shock and disgust. Stannis kept eyeing the lady not sure how to proceed, a part of Davos actually wondered if he knew that they were both there. Davos didn’t know what to say.

There was a lot to process and no time to process it. The old woman then put on her pendant and Davos watched as the old woman’s skin tightened softly. Her wrinkles disappeared and her skin became smooth. Her saggy tits that were touching her stomach inflated firmly as they rose to her chest. Her white hair then turned into red. Her saggy bum then turned plump and firm

Davos and Ciaran both looked in horror as they watched Melisandre smile back at them.

‘What in the focking seven am I looking at?’ Davos asked to no one in particular. Ciaran’s eyes went wide and at this moment he knew that the man hated ever swearing fealty to House Baratheon.

‘The Lord of Light grants us mercies through his fire. Anything old can burn anew Ser Davos’ she said with a proud smirk as she held her pendant.

At this point Davos shouldn’t be shocked. He had seen this woman swallow poison and not be affected. He had seen her get fully pregnant in the space of an hour and give birth to a shadow demon with the face of his King Stannis. Davos thought he had seen it all but here he stands being bewildered once again.

Melisandre saw the confused look on his face and continued smiling that evil smirk of hers.

‘I will explain everything in due time Ser Davos’ she said as she put on her red robe ‘but for now I need to go wipe myself clean, your king made quite a mess when he was just inside me but even at my incredibly old age I can still wear him out.’

That was all it took.

Stannis rushed forward with his sword ready to cut her down. Davos who urged Ciaran forward went to restrain him. He didn’t know why he was doing it; he had wanted the woman dead ever since he met her.

But now here he was restraining his King from ending her, perhaps a part of him knew that he would rather have evil on their side, where they can control it. 

‘You fucking liar. You seduced me, tricked me, and made me dishonor my wife and duty with your charms. You made me murder my brother’ Stannis snarled. Melisandre looked slightly upset

‘I did not lie! I told you I had seen Kings Rise and fall. I had seen conquests and new generations developed, did you think it was just conjecture? I was honest from the beginning’ she said. ‘The long night is coming and I am here to help you.’

Stannis twitched at the mention of the long night.

‘I Stannis of House Baratheon hereby sentence you to die’ Stannis said as he raised his sword. Davos had to step in.

‘Your grace wait. You must not do this’ Davos pleaded. This shocked his king and he momentarily dropped his sword.

‘You’re defending her?’ he asked slightly shocked.

‘No, believe me I want her dead more than anyone in this room but I would not be a good hand if I advised you not to sleep on this decision your grace’ Davos implored him. Stannis kept silent as if he were listening to someone else speak but then he relented.

‘Take her to the chambers and make sure she is guarded’ Stannis said.

With that the three of them made their leave. Davos and Ciaran then accompanied Melisandre and handed her over to the other guards.

Davos then walked to his room with Ciaran behind him and locked the door when he was in. The moment the door was shut Davos and Ciaran both broke down and burst into fits of laughter.

**The Dragon Queen**

She yelped as she watched her husband who was relentlessly pulsating her with his tongue. Jon was not letting up, not even when she straddled her legs around his neck. She screamed letting out her frustrations.

They were in Olenna’s manse which oddly enough spurred her even more; Dany had dragged him into the room before they met the Dornish retinue. A part of her knew that they should have gone to get this over with but she couldn’t resist him.

It was his fault. He knew that she couldn’t resist him when he wore that armor. When her legs vibrated for the final time, she released her hold on him.

‘I hope that can satisfy you for now’ he said as he exited her breeches. She smiled back at him in thanks.

She then got herself sorted out and the two of them made their way to the hall.

When they entered she saw Lady Ashara who greeted them both with a hug and a smile.

‘Ashara you seriously need to tell me how you keep your skin so soft’ Dany commented. Ashara laughed with a slight blush.

‘A woman can’t reveal her secrets’ she said coyly. Jon and Dany then stepped further in the hall and their attention turned to Robb who then started to converse with Ashara, his sister Allyria standing behind him.

She watched how Allyria eyed Robb, like he was a dying species that needed to be reserved. Dany was hoping that Allyria and Robb would end up married. One of the reasons she wanted that was because she didn’t trust Margaery.

The Tyrells have always been an ambitious sort. What better way to protect yourself than being shielded with the King’s family.

She trusted Allyria and despite her looks, the girl was half Stark.

Jon and Dany then continued walking to the end of the hall. A table was set in front of the hall. Seated on the table were Willas and his brother Garlan who was pouting, Daenerys did not know how to read the boy, when they first met he seemed like a boy who enjoyed battle and was eager for it but as soon as the battle came he was disenchanted by it. Jon explained to her that its the nature of flowery summer knights, they yearn for the glory of battle but they fear the battle itself.

Jon and Dany along with a couple of Dothraki guards, walked up to the table where they were greeted by the two lords.

‘Your graces’ they both said. Garlan mumbled his greeting with gritted teeth.

‘I have sent word to your grandmother and your sister. Now that we have taken Dorne and the Reach, we need to make plans to make way to the capital’ Jon stated calmly. It was something she admired about her husband, unlike her; he didn’t have to put on a mask when conversing with other lords. He was blunt and straight to it.

‘Thank you, your grace. We have news though that may affect your plans. Our scouts informed us that the nights of the Vale have crossed through the Riverlands and they ride to our castle’ Willas replied.

‘We are aware. They are coming based on our invitation; they have a special guest of ours’ Dany said knowingly. Willas just nodded his head.

The doors burst open, everyone’s attention being drawn at the exit. Rhaenys entered the room with three people flanked to her side.

All were Dornish. She instantly recognized Quentyn, who was wearing an all black attire with a fur cloak on top of his dressing, an unusual fashion sense considering how warm it was in Highgarden. The other two were a mystery to her. One was a man with an unusually crafted beard. He wore bronze silks and black sandals. The way in which he carried himself, showed he held the utmost confidence in himself.

He carried a scowl on his face, one that grew when he eyed Jon.

The other one was a woman, who was close to Rhaenys age. The girl was beautiful and her body certainly left a lot to be desired but the girl seemed petrified. Her eyes were sad and full of tears. She wondered why she was so distraught but then she spotted the bandaged arm and she immediately understood.

‘Brother, aunt. I present to you today my relatives of Dorne’ Rhaenys said in that voice that she hadn’t heard since the day they had sacked Astapor and Yunkai.

She stepped to Quentyn.

‘This is Lord Quentyn Martell, who after today will be an honorary member of the Nights Watch’ Rhae said. Quentyn gulped miserably, the boy looked like he had been crying.

Rhae then stepped towards the man.

‘This is my uncle Lord Oberyn who is here to swear fealty to you’ Rhae stated. Willas Tyrell let out a brief smile as he looked at the man that crippled his leg.

Oberyn’s face seemed to twitch as he bent down on one knee. He glared at Jon with contempt but wisely kept his head down.

‘Your graces’ was all he said. Rhaenys looked like she was about demand more but Dany shook her head and told her to get on with it.

She then stepped to the woman who looked like she was seconds away from breaking down. Dany felt bad for the girl who was cowering away from Rhaenys. Even the Tyrell brothers who had no love for the Dornish glared at the girl in sympathy.

‘This is Lady Arianne Martell. Lady Paramount of Dorne and she is also here to swear fealty’ Rhaenys remarked. Arianne fell on one knee and eyed Jon and Dany.

‘Your… Your um… Your graces. I swear fealty to House Targaryen’ she stammered out. Rhaenys then stepped forward to pull up Arianne who was ready to breakdown.

She picked her up and Oberyn began to console her. Jon was glaring at Rhaenys with a look that stated he was not impressed. Rhae noticed and immediately scowled.

‘They are a little shaken up, their father died and she lost one of her hands’ Rhae said with absolutely no emotion. Dany knew she was being tactless now because of Jon’s reaction. Jon and Missandei are the only two people who could affect her that way.

Dany then decided to speak up.

‘We thank you for your fealty. We don’t like how we got to this point but now is the time to move forward’ she spoke aloud but she saw the Dornish kept silent.

There was a tense silence and Dany noticed the glares that Jon and Rhae were sending each other. He doesn’t approve of what she did to Arianne.

While Dany agreed with Jon, given the sad image of the distraught girl in front of her, a part of her understands why Rhae did it. To remind the world not to rise up against House Targaryen. Jon knew it as well but he probably thought that she would be more lenient to her own blood.

A voice then spoke up. Robb Stark.

‘Forgive me Sultan but you referred to them as Lord and Lady. Is Dorne no longer a royal principality?’ Robb asked.

Rhaenys glared at Robb and the former King slouched down slightly. Allyria gave Rhae a warning glare, which made Rhae slightly soften her stance.

‘That’s a good question, why don’t you and Arianne accompany me to the cells as I explain’ Rhae offered sweetly. Robb looked hesitant but then he stood up to follow her. Jon wanted to join them but Dany put a hand to his chest. We can’t afford to argue in front of the Lannister soldiers. She decided to go.

She trailed behind Robb, Rhae and Arianne in silence. When they reached a cell she saw a man with golden hair and a right golden hand. The man looked up with tired eyes. Dany knew who it was immediately, the man who killed her father.

She always wondered what she would do if she met him, would she burn him, have him killed by her unsullied. Right now she just eyed him with interest.

The Kingslayer looked at her and his eyes went wide, almost like he saw a ghost and saw someone from his past.

Dany to her credit remained composed. She couldn’t say the same of Robb Stark, the man immediately lunged, and if it weren’t for the Iron bars standing as a barrier, then Jaimie Lannister would be dead.

She had never seen Robb Stark angry. He always looked calm and composed, charming and when people weren’t looking, he seemed sad but he was never angry.

Now he was frothing at the mouth, shaking the gates. The man on the floor lying next to Jaimie was looking warily at Robb. The man had black hair and seemed just as tired as Jaimie.

‘I should fucking kill you where you stand Kingslayer!’ he shouted. Rhaenys then held Robb Stark back.

It was odd seeing her hold Robb in the stance that she had.

‘You need to calm down’ Rhae said softly.

‘Calm down, I will not fucking calm down. His father killed my wife and my child. He stabbed and injured my father in the streets of Kings Landing. His son murdered my father. He crippled my brother. He deserves to die’ Robb shouted.

‘And he will’ Rhaenys whispered.

‘You want the Lannisters to suffer don’t you?’ Rhae asked him. Robb nodded.

‘Then walk with me and let me explain how we will make them suffer’ she said offering out her arm. Robb took it and the two began walking away.

‘First we will kill the Kingslayer in front of Tywin then…’ Rhaenys muttered as the two exited the cells.

Dany then grabbed Arianne and led her out. Before she made it to the door she heard his voice.

‘You look like her’ Jaimie said. Dany turned back to him, her face emotionless.

‘You look like the Queen. You look like Rhaella’ he muttered. Dany then walked out with Arianne in her arms.

As they exited the Highgarden cells, she noticed Arianne sobbing. Dany who was still shaken by the Kingslayer’s comment felt sympathetic. 

‘I understand Rhaenys actions were harsh and while I don’t regret or excuse them. If there is anything I can do for you, to help you through your grieving process then let me know’ Dany said wholeheartedly. Arianne looked at her with red eyes.

‘There is a girl, her name is Myrcella’ she said.

**The Second Son**

Daario sat on the dragon glass throne listening to Lord Velaryon complain about his livestock being stolen. The man had prattled on for hours much to Daario’s annoyance.

‘My lord I have already told you that you will be rightly compensated for your cattle. What more is there to say?’ he asks exasperated. Greyworm who was standing right beside him, held his hands behind his back glaring at the man.

‘The dragons are dangerous and I fear that their tastes might evolve beyond our cows and on to my people’ Lord Velaryon complained.

‘If the dragons start eating people then I don’t think there is much we can do, now is there’ Daario remarked. He knew the lord wouldn’t bring his complaints to any of the Trigon; he was trying to seize an opportunity.

‘I may have a solution’ the lord proclaimed. Daario rolled his eyes, _of course you do_.

‘The dragons obey the Targaryens; the people would like to get to know them. Perhaps the prince and princess could interact with them. My son is but seven name days, he would get along with princess Rhaenerya quite well’ the lord stated.

Daario gave him a disbelieving incredulous look, Rhaenerya was a sweet innocent little girl who was being viewed as livestock to this lord.

‘I will inform the King and Queen and they will get back to you’ he said with gritted teeth. Lord Velaryon nodded but the disappointment on his face was rather telling.

Daario dismissed him and he walked out with Greyworm. He walked to the dais were Ser Barristan was looking out solemnly.

‘Any sightings?’ he asked.

Barristan turned back to him.

‘We captured a couple of sailors who claimed they were here to trade on the Braavosi behalf. They didn’t have any port license so I don’t know if the story they claim is true’ Barristan stated.

‘Let a few of the sailors return to Braavos to go collect their trading license. Keep a few as hostages and make sure you flog the hostages in front of the ones that you let go. Tell them that they have two moons to sail there and back and if they fail to produce proof then not only will their men be tortured but they will be executed as well’ Daario ordered haughtily.

Ser Barristan frowned at the command, something that Daario wasn’t entirely surprised at.

‘What if these men are actual traders, you would be punishing innocent men for no reason. Word will spread that the Targaryens beat sailors who just want to trade goods’ Barristan remarked. Daario gave him a murky smile and this further irritated the knight.

‘You could take your duties seriously’ the old man added.

‘I am taking them seriously. Yes this is an extreme method that could be seen as cruel but we are at war. If I am wrong and these people are traders then at the very least it would encourage people to bring proof before they trade. But If I am right then these men are probably spies for Yara Greyjoy and if we let them go without consequence, then they will grow bold and more of them will keep approaching the island. Very soon they will penetrate the castle and the prince and princess will be at harm, all because you want to play pacifist’ Daario remarked.

‘I thought you would have learnt this lesson with the slavers, Rhaenerya still has the scar on her hand. How many attempts do you want to give our enemies before they slaughter them?’ Daario asked. The knight had the decency to recoil back in shame.

‘I will complete the order at once’ he replied.

‘That is what I like to hear Ser Barristan’ Daario stated before bidding him and Greyworm farewell.

He walked to the children’s chambers and on his way there, the spymaster Talos gave him a scroll. Daario read the message and smiled. He made his way into the chamber and he heard an argument transpiring between two familiar voices.

‘But why do you have to do it. I can clean myself’ Robb complained as Missandei dried him with a towel.

‘Because you’re a boy and boys don’t clean themselves properly. I needed to make sure you were thoroughly scrubbed’ Missandei said with a smile.

‘I am old enough to clean myself! Why do you and mother always insist on cleaning me’ the little boy wined as Missandei rubbed oil on him. The boy glowered, his face taking on a pout that made him look like a tiny version of his father.

‘I have already told you why. And you are only three name days, you are still very young’ she responded as she dressed the boy in a dark grey fitting with a red garment attached to it. She tied his silver hair into a bun, a style that he had been wearing lately to imitate his father.

‘I am old enough to not be washed by you. Isn’t that right Daario?’ Robb said as he glanced towards him looking for backup. Missandei turned her attention to him and raised her brow.

‘I am afraid I have to side against you on this one, little prince. I would let Missandei bathe me even if I reached forty name days’ Daario replied with a crude smile. Missandei shot him a glare before clapping her hands and grabbing Robb.

‘Ok sweetling, why don’t you go and gather your siblings and get ready for our dinner’ she said sternly. Robb looked at them curiously before paddling away to the other room.

Missandei then turned to him with her posture firm and her face blank. She gave him a glare. Gone was the slave girl who cowered at everyone’s feet, the woman in front of him stood strong and proud. The love of a woman truly does wonders to a person.

‘Must you always be disgusting, in front of children no less’ she snarled.

‘Hey I can’t help if I find you beautiful Missandei of Naath’ he remarked with a playful smile. His flirtations with the girl usually led to her rolling her eyes and Daario enjoyed annoying her.

He was expecting her to do the same right now as she had done many times before but this time she just glared at him. Daario was about to make another comment but Missandei brandished a smile at him.

She then undid the straps of her blue dress and displayed her breasts in front of him. Daario stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. She then walked towards him and kept eye contact.

‘What are you doing?’ Daario asked. Missandei smiled and maintained eye contact with him, something incredible given how hard he was trying not to look down at her exposed bosom.

‘I thought you wanted to fuck me Daario? You always say how you wish to fill my beauty with your seed, now is your chance’ she stated.

‘We are in the princes bathing chambers’ Daario said in a slight protest. Missandei raised her brow, knowing that wasn’t the reason he was hesitating.

‘He won’t come back in here’ she said as she placed his hand on her breast. Daario immediately snatched his hand away.

‘Are you trying to get me killed? The Sultan will have my head if she knew about this’ he said in a slight shout. Missandei then laughed as she put her dress back on, not her usual giggle but one that was more sinister.

‘I could tell her that you tried to have your way with me and she would cut off your cock and feed it to you. Remember that the next time you make your lude comments in front of the children’ she said in warning.

Daario only nodded.

‘I assume you came here for a reason’ she said. Daario who was still getting over his shock turned to her.

‘Yes I have received word from the Reach.’

**The Sultan**

‘Was that entirely necessary?’ Jon asked in a churlish tone. Rhaenys could detect a lecture coming her way and bit the sense of annoyance away, to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

‘Was what entirely necessary?’ she asked in an oblivious tone, hoping he would let it go.

‘Don’t play stupid Rhae; it’s insulting to both of us' he huffed from frustration.

‘So this is about Arianne’ she said slowly whilst confirming his train of thought.

‘Yes it is’ he replied almost demonstrably. This slightly angered her.

‘Are you honestly playing Septon when you just slaughtered half an army that had surrendered before you arrived’ she said in equal tones measure, not appreciating his chastisement, a trait that had weakened her relationship with Ser Barristan.

‘That’s different’ he replied. She raised a brow at him.

‘How so?’ she asked letting out a laugh with no humor.

‘That was an army filled with infantry men ready to ride into battle and their deaths were necessary for strategy’ he said in a slight shout. Rhaenys was having none of it.

‘Yes and what I did to Arianne was necessary to strategy. I don’t see how we it’s different’ she shouted back. Jon shook his head.

‘It is different!’ he yelled.

‘How?’ she asked.

‘Because she is your blood’ Jon remarked. Rhaenys scoffed.

‘We have raised cities to the ground far worse than me cutting off someone’s hand. What really is the problem Jon?’ she asked.

‘She was your family and you did that to her’ he said with a sigh.

‘She stood against me; anyone who does that will receive my wrath’ she replied in a deadpan tone. Jon blinked sadly

‘And is that what you will do to me if I stand against you?’ he asked in a pained voice. That hurt Rhaenys. Jon saw the hurt look on her face and felt shame at that.

‘Rhae I didn’t mean…’ he said but cut him off with a slap.

‘FUCK YOU!’ she said with a snarl. Her lip was shaking trying to hold back her tears. She doubted that any man could hurt her, but Jon could. Jon held his cheek and grit his teeth as he looked at her sorrowfully.

‘I deserved that’ he said silently. ‘Rhae I didn’t mean that.’ He looked at her, his grey eyes begging her to listen; she silently relented, not being able to refuse her baby brother anything.

‘Then what did you mean?’ she asked with a bit of venom in her tone.

‘Rhae, you and I both know that I don’t control you. Even if I wanted to, I don’t think I could. I could never fight you; I love you too much for that. That means you have power, unlimited power. Rhaenys I am not going to pretend that I am a saint; you and I both know when it comes to protecting my family that I am as worse as they come. **But **I can’t ignore the whispers that I hear permeating about you. I understand you are doing what you need to do but promise me it’s just rage… not madness’ he said quietly. He reminded her of the boy she met at Winterfell all those years ago. The one that kept silent in fear of being reprimanded.

Rhaenys knelt down on her knees and held his arms firmly.

‘I lost Egg when I was four. I lost my mother, I lost our father. All I had was Ser Barristan and if he wasn’t as loyal as he was to our father, I suspect that he would’ve abandoned me to go serve Viserys. I was angry, sad and alone for a long time. My happiest moment was finding out you were alive. You, Dany, Rhae, Robb, Arya and Missandei mean the world to me’ she said to him with a smile, he smiled back. She held his cheek firmly

‘I will do everything and anything to protect us. Arianne believed herself untouchable because we shared blood. If I let her go unanswered she would think herself untouchable and she would grow bold enough to strike at you. I would never forgive myself if she harmed you’ she said softly. Jon then proceeded to hug her.

When he eventually let go they sat there in silence admiring the simplicity of the fat lords solar.

‘So are you going to tell me what your outburst was really about because I know you aren’t really worried that my mental state is deteriorating to that of our grandfather’ she said solemnly.

‘I don’t know what it is, I feel guilty for my actions today’ Jon frowned in his melancholy.

‘Guilty? Because of the battle?’ she asked.

‘Aye. I don’t know what it is, I mean I have done far worse than this but I feel shame’ he said silently.

‘It’s the Starks’ she tried to keep vitriol out of her mouth; she had made some sort of reconciliation with Robb Stark today.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked. Rhaenys contemplated what to say before she spoke.

‘Do you remember before I met you, I asked about you, I conversed with the servants at Winterfell. Do you know what they said?’ she asked him back. Jon shook his head claiming he didn’t know.

‘Some were complementary and claimed you were polite, others who I assume were directly under Catelyn Stark’s command claimed you were sullen and contemptuous plotting to undermine Robb with your calmly nature. But the one thing they all seemed to agree on was that you were Eddard Stark reborn’ she said. Jon’s eyes flickered with anger and resentment at the mention of his uncle.

‘When I first met you, I will admit that I agreed with them but people have a habit of confusing silence and comeliness with honor. Our past together has indicated that the only thing you share with Ned Stark is the coloring of your eyes. And it bothers you, that you can’t be like him’ she stated whilst looking directly at him.

Jon shook his head clearly disagreeing.

‘I don’t want to be like Ned Stark’ he spat.

‘I know but that is how your other family sees you and they are slowly finding out that you aren’t. That bothers you’ she said with a raised brow. Jon could only smirk.

‘Careful Rhaenys. I might just make you my spiritual adviser’ Jon said with a smile. Rhaenys laughed back at that. She smirked at that but then another thought occurred in her mind, one that might give her brother peace of mind.

‘You still resent him huh’ she stated, Jon didn’t need to respond for her to know his answer.

‘Ned Stark protected you, even slighted his own honor to make sure you were safe and I would expect nothing less because he was an honorable man’ she said. Jon was shocked and she was surprised herself. She would always be the last to sing the praises of the Usurpers friend but she needed to make a point.

‘He was honorable but honor can only take you so far. An honorable man protects his family; an honorable man serves his rightful king faithfully. Ned Stark did that, he protected you from harm but he made sure you weren’t ever a threat to his King. We aren’t honorable Jon, neither you, Dany or I. We don’t protect our family because honor demands it, I burnt my uncle alive and crippled his daughter, and Dany killed her own brother. There is nothing honorable in that. Our actions are driven by something else entirely and that’s love.’

‘And that’s the key difference, honor or love. You can only pick one’ she gestured with her finger. ‘Honor is duty and love is the death of duty. Ned Stark was honor bound to raise you with his children, he was honor bound to demand justice for our brother and demand Tywin’s head. **BUT **he loved Robert Baratheon as a brother so he looked the other way as he drunk the kingdom into debt and ignored your claim to the throne. He loved his children that he wasn’t willing to risk them, to see you sat in your rightful throne and that’s perfectly understandable.’

Jon huffed discontentedly.

‘You see Jon he didn’t love you as much as you think he did, you were his duty. An honorable man does his duty to his ward and a father loves his son unconditionally. When you accept that Ned Stark was the former and not the latter, you will finally have peace of mind and maybe then you can appreciate the sacrifices he made for you’ she said softly.

She tried to be as gentle as she could, keep her true feelings of Ned Stark to herself. The shiny eyes of her little brother, informed her that she made the right choice. True to form Jon blinked away the tears and nodded in contemplation.

‘Ned Stark was an honorable man, who did his duty by me, he wasn't my father’ he said with a sad smile. Rhaenys then proceeded to hug him and he hugged her back tightly.

‘You really should become a philosopher’ he said with a smile and Rhaenys gave him a polite laugh.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. The taste of his cheek on her lips made her eyes go wide. She then held his chin firmly with one hand, squishing his cheeks. The look of confusion on his face was slightly comical, especially when she started to sniff his face.

When her investigation wasn’t abated, she went on to use her tongue and slathered it across the lower half of his face. She then made tasting noises with her lips whilst ignoring the disgusted look on her brother’s face as he wiped his mouth clean.

‘Cucumber’ she muttered. Jon who just gave her an incredulous look, he was use to her pervasive nature by now.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘You lips taste like cucumber’ she stated. By the way his face went red, she knew why. Rhaenys was ready to laugh but Jon stopped her.

‘Rhae I swear to the old gods and the new, if you make your disgusting comment I w…’ Jon spoke but he was cut off by Rhaenys who was laughing raucously. The laughter made him flush even more.

‘Don’t fret Jon, If it makes you feel any better, Missandei tastes like a lemon’ she said with a shrug.

‘Get out.’

_(Bring her out here and let me see how her cunt tastes. I want to know if I can take her like a horse or a queen) Drogo stated whilst looking at Dany who was by the ledge._

_‘What did he say?’ Jon asked Ser Jorah as he stared at Khal Drogo who was mounted on his horse._

_ ‘He said she must get out so that he can see if she is good enough to be eaten or taken from behind like a horse’ Jorah said angrily. He knew the knight was probably holding back and paraphrasing, given the rude gestures the Khal made to his blood riders._

_But that was all Jon needed._

_He then stepped forward in front of the Khal who was sat astride his horse. Drogo didn’t look intimidated by him and that was his first mistake._

_Jon unsheathed Blackfyre and slit the leg of the horse Drogo was sat on. The blood riders shuffled in anger and wanted to charge him but Drogo who was barreled on the floor and raised his hand for them to cease their movement. Drogo unstrapped the arrack on the flailing horse with three legs and he came forward._

_Drogo was twice his size, stronger and Jon knew that he would be bested if he charged him on mass. But Jon’s advantage in sword play wasn’t his strength, it was speed and intelligence. Based on analysis, Jon knew that Drogo was fast; he managed to leap off the horse as it tilted to the ground._

_The man had speed and endurance so he couldn’t tire him out, he would end up getting trapped in his hold eventually._

_That is when an idea popped in his head. Jon looked at the sandy floor filled with stones and he graced his left palm._

_He then charged with his right hand, his left hand dripping with sand. The Khal met his strikes with his own parry and by the glint in his eye, he was amused by him. The sand kept drifting from Jon’s finger._

_Drogo then parried Jon with so much force that there was a meter of space between them. Jon then felt the sand lessen in his palm and felt the finger sized stone on the edge of his finger-tips._

_He smiled at the Dothraki as he let loose the stone. The pebble bounced off Drogo like wool and Drogo recognized that Jon was planning to charge when the stone hit his face, Drogo was almost amused at the idea but he was a battle hardened veteran who would never fall for such tricks._

_As soon as the pebble hit his face, Drogo feigned like he was affected but silently held firm waiting for the boy to charge at him. The boy did as expected and Drogo tried to hold back his laugh. When the boy got closer he was ready to parry his strike from that impressive blade and grab a hold of him. But the blade never came._

_ Drogo looked up and saw that the boy was now using his left hand; he wanted to punch him with his fist. What a fucking fool. He caught his fist by the wrist and yanked him close. He heard a couple of worried screams from the two women he would be enjoying later on. He kicked his right hand and made him release his blade. Drogo then held him by the throat, whilst holding his left fist._

_Jon was now close to him, he knew Drogo was not going to fall for his stone trick but the stone wasn’t the plan. He wanted to get near Drogo but he knew Drogo wasn’t a fool. He needed to make Drogo feel secure. It was a tactic Robb and him had used on Theon when they were kids._

_Every time before Theon sat down in a chair, Robb and Jon would pull the chair quietly from behind him. Theon would land on his arse and Robb and Jon would howl with laughter. It was a move they dubbed “Sabotage” and Theon fell for it almost instantly. Theon was prey to sabotage on so many instances._

_Theon then became wiser and stopped falling for it, whenever he sat in a chair, he would check before he sat down. Robb and Jon knew that Theon wouldn’t fall for it but then it gave Jon an idea. They were sitting in the great hall and both Jon and Robb sat in the corner. Theon then came in and sat in front of them. As he sat down both Jon and Robb leaned in closer to grab the chair but Theon just smirked._

_‘Nice try you little bitches but I won’t fall for that shit’ he said knowingly. Robb and Jon just sighed and watched Greyjoy sit down. Arya then walked in and was about to sit next to Sansa. Both Jon and Robb whispered loudly saying they should do it to Arya. Theon overheard them and smiled._

_As Arya went to sit down, Theon stood up and went to pull her chair back. Theon thought he would get her but what he didn’t know was that Robb had told her that Theon would attempt that._

_As Theon pulled the chair, Arya turned around and shook her head at him. Theon was slightly disappointed as leaned back to sit down._

_He momentarily forgot about both Robb and Jon behind him. Which was exactly their plan, when he sat down, he felt the hard floor._

_Theon then looked up at the laughing faces of both Jon and Robb, a look of embarrassment as he realized that he fell for it again._

_‘We knew that if you figured us out in the beginning, it would lower your inhibitions Greyjoy’ Robb said as he laughed._

_And now Jon was here, his face close to Drogo ready for sabotage. Drogo held his left fist firmly and his other hand was on his throat._

_(Did you honestly think that tactic would work on me? The man who was chosen by the mother of mountains. You should actually be relieved that I am taking her away from you. She would die under your protection) he said in Dothraki._

_Jon whose throat was closing more and more decided to use his free right hand to hit Drogo. The Khal predictably caught it, letting go of his throat._

_Now Drogo held both his arms and the man had such sheer strength that Jon knew he was about to break both his arms. He needed to get his left hand towards his face. So he put his strength in his right hand and the Khal angled his right fist away and drew the left fist closer to his face._

_Drogo was smiling at the little man’s attempt; he had a lot of passion. Perhaps he would kill him and not make him watch as he took his silver mooned wife. Drogo then looked at the little man’s face and he expected to see him straining but the little man just glared at him with his grey eyes. He noticed that the man’s left fist was angled directly at his face. He looked at the little vanilla man and he was smiling now. The little man then looked at his left fist, which made Drogo look at the fist as well. A big mistake because when he looked at the fist, the little man whose throat was now free, then opened his fist reveal a clump of sand and the man blew the sand directly into his eyes._

_Drogo tried to hold on to him but the piercing saltiness of the sand in his eye made him kneel down as he tried to gorge out the sand from his eye. Drogo fell for the sabotage. The Khal who was furiously rubbing the sand out then felt a paining sensation on his testicles and he realized he had been kicked in the balls by the little man. He tried to retaliate but the pain was unbearable._

_A sharp searing pain then entered his abdomen. When Drogo had cleaned his right eye that was completely red, he saw that the boy’s blade was in his gut. The little man had obviously never killed anyone before, if the shock in his eye was apparent._

_Drogo who was now on the precipice of death looked at his Khalesar who were staring with shocked and bewildered looks painted on their faces. That angered him._

_(You pussy ass bitches, what the fuck are you waiting for? Fucking avenge me or I will rape your mothers in the shadow lands) Drogo shouted out._

_The eight Dothraki members who were momentarily in shock then decided to charge on the stone pillars. Unfortunately for them a blur of white and orange seized the two horses leading the charge. Both Ghost and Elia sank their fangs into the horses and the two horses in front fell down._

_The other six riders behind them had no time to adjust as their horses tripped on the two in front of them. Barristan, Rhaenys and Jorah then made quick work on five of the riders, leaving one alive._

_Jon then sidled up to Drogo whose life was leaving him._

_(I have a hundred thousand men outside these gates, vanilla man. They will burn Pentos to the ground. Kill me and be done with it. I know my death will be avenged) Drogo spat and laid out his arms._

_Jon then lopped off his head._

_Dany, Rhaenys, Barristan, Jorah and the remaining Khal who was being dragged by Jorah walked towards him._

_Rhaenys had a bag full of heads of the dead Khals. Jon threw Drogo’s head in the bag._

_Jon then nodded for Jorah to translate to the remaining Khal._

_‘Present this to your other Khals. Tell him we are waiting for him in the main pavilion of the city; tell him that we slaughtered their chosen stallion. Tell them that if they seek their revenge then they know where to find us’ Jon said. Jorah translated for the Dothraki man who took the bag and sped out._

_He then looked at Dany who had a determined look on her face._

_‘You sure about this?’ he asked._

_‘I am, my children are calling for me’ she said in a distant voice._

Allyria Dayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on the Lannisters and battle in the north.
> 
> Comments appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Ramsay is going to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with chapter but I am also not 'not happy' with this chapter

**The Star of Dorne**

Ashara woke up lying next to Willas Tyrell. The boy had been eyeing her all night and while she never thought that she would bed him, she relented when she realized his calmly nature. That was always her downfall, gentle but brave men who were calmly.

The boy did have a youthful vigor about him, one that made their night somewhat enjoyable. It would have been more enjoyable had the boy not made every single attempt to try and hide the deformity on his leg.

Ashara was interested to see him interact with Oberyn; the two were bound to run into each other and what a meeting that would be.

Ashara stood up and got dressed and left the snoring lord and made her way to the main pavilion. When she entered the room to get breakfast she saw Robb Stark chatting with her daughter.

The two were laughing and by the way her daughter was constantly flushing her eyebrows, she knew this was something more than a brother and sister bonding.

Seeing the two made her pang to the man she had once loved and she remembered the last time she saw him.

_Ned Stark sat in the cells of the red keep. The darkness was becoming unbearable and Ned yearned to see the sunlight. _

_The cold didn’t much bother him because he had the blood of the Stark kings. The Kings In the North._

_In a couple of hours he would be facing trial for his supposed treason._

_Ned heard the door being unlocked and he could see the torch flickering through the of the stills._

_Ned didn’t look up at the person; he could smell the sweet perfume so he assumed it was Varys._

_‘Lord Varys have you come to chat with me before I shame myself for a crime that I am innocent of’ he said. Ned expected a retort but in return he heard a feminine voice._

_‘I know it’s been long but surely I don’t look much like Varys’ Ashara said with a smile. Ned’s heart panged._

_‘Ashara’ he said as if he were seeing a ghost._

_‘Eddard’ she replied in the soft voice he remembered. She was still as beautiful as he remembered._

_‘Ash I am so sorry…’ Ned was about to apologize but Ashara stopped him._

_‘Whatever it is, it’s in the past. I have moved on’ she said. Ned looked at her in disbelief._

_‘Last time we saw each other, I thought you had hated me’ he replied._

_‘I did. The man I loved more than anything had not only killed my brother but had fathered two babes from different woman after claiming my maidenhead’ she stated._

_Ned looked down in shame, reminiscing on how he murdered Arthur Dayne._

_‘Can you forgive me for Arthur?’ he asked._

_‘No I don’t think I can. I would kill you but a certain someone would never forgive me if I did’ she said hesitantly._

_‘Who?’ Ned asked curious as to who Ashara knew that wanted him alive._

_‘It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I know about Jon’ she said._

_Ned paled at that statement, he looked ready to argue but Ashara was not having it._

_‘Don’t lie to me Ned. I know Arthur was protecting Lyanna and I spoke to the wet nurse, she finally gave in and admitted the truth’ she replied._

_‘Who else knows about this?’ he asked._

_‘His sister Rhaenys. That is why I am here Ned; we need to get you back in the North. You need to call your banners for Jon…’ Ashara was about to tell him that Jon was in Pentos with his family but Ned cut her off._

_‘Jon has joined the nights watch and those vows are for life. He is safe there’ Ned replied._

_‘He never went to the Nights Watch Eddard, he went east to be with his family’ she informed him. Ned paled again; he remembered that Robert wanted to send assassins to the Targaryens. Jon was with them this whole time._

_‘He lied to me, he told me he would go to the watch’ Ned sighed._

_‘It doesn’t matter who lied to whom, what matters is that we leave. He needs your support, for him to take the throne’ she stated._

_‘The Targaryens lost the right to the throne to Robert, Stannis is the heir’ he stated. Ashara looked at him in disbelief._

_‘You would rather Stannis than your own kin sit on the throne?’ she asked._

_‘Aye, the iron throne has never done anything but harm my family. I am trying to keep Lyanna’s son safe’ Ned replied. Ashara gave him a look, one of disappointment._

_‘And you are trying to make sure that another Targaryen never sits on the throne’ Ashara said with some acceptance._

_Ned didn’t respond to that. _

_‘Come with me Ned, we can escape still, The Lannisters will kill you if you stay’ there was a plea in her voice._

_‘My daughters are still in the city, I can't abandon them’ he replied. Ashara wanted to yell at him and tell him about Allyria but he knew she couldn’t do that to him. _

_Ashara stood up knowing that he won’t leave them behind. She was about to reach for the door before he called out to her._

_‘Ash’ he called._

_‘Yes’ she replied._

_‘Make sure he stays safe, my son means the world to me’ he said and Ashara nodded._

_‘Goodbye Eddard’_

**The Old Lion**

They all sat in silence for the emergency council that he had called. The hand of the king sat parsley, a grave look on his face, three moons ago he had successfully won the war of the five kings and now here he sits on the brink of defeat. How it had all gone to shit, he hadn't a clue. All he knew was that he was running out of time.

Currently he sat in office of the hand with the mood grimmer than usual.

To his left was Qyburn who had inebriated himself as his new master of whisperers after Varys had all but disappeared. Next to Qyburn sat Mace Tyrell. Tywin had decided to finally release the lord, with his son’s impending wedding to his daughter, Tywin thought it fruitful to gain the reach back with their liege lord.

It would seem fitting to make him master of coin given that Baelish had turned tail as well. It was a small irony given that it was Littlefinger who gave birth to the Lannister and Tyrell alliance. 

Mace himself seemed eager to be released from his confinement and like the weasel he was, he pledged himself to House Lannister once again without hesitation.

Next to Mace sat Pycelle who glowered at Qyburn with a venomous hatred, one would think he pissed in the grandmaester’s food. On Tywin’s right was his daughter who had a distraught look on her face. Out of everyone, the news of Dorne being taken and Jaimie being captured hit her the hardest.

Next to Cersei was her son, Joffery. The boy had been quiet as of late. He looked more fearful, particularly when he was around his wife. He would only act as the arrogant and petulant child that he was when he knew his wife wasn’t around.

Speaking of Yara Greyjoy, the council was waiting for the queen who had effectively become the master of ships.

Everyone had an impatient look about them as they waited for the Greyjoy girl. But the displeasure was mostly due to the news that had already been presented.

After what felt like a millennia, the girl walked in and instead of taking a seat next to her husband. She grabbed a chair and dragged it to the opposite end of the table where she was able to keep eye contact directly with Tywin. She then put her feet up on the table, a move that everyone noticed but chose to ignore.

Tywin made a mental note to discuss the rumors that have been circulating the keep with her. The girl thinks she has unlimited power because she is an ally.

‘You’re an hour late’ Tywin said with gritted teeth.

‘They say good things come to those who wait’ Yara replied with a grin on her face. She grabbed at her crotch as if there were a cock there and laughed at her own jape. No one laughed along with her.

Both Tywin and Cersei scowled at the abhorrent behavior portrayed by the queen.

‘So why the fuck are we here in the hour of the rooster?’ Yara asked no one in particular. Tywin nodded to Qyburn who stood up and went to the opposite end of the table to present a scroll to Yara.

Everyone studied the girl as she read the message delivered by the raven. Everyone expected her reaction to be one of fear or concern but the girl’s eyebrows merely widened and she let out a slow impressed whistle. Her eyes then shot directly to Tywin.

‘They took Dorne and Highgarden?’ she asked him with an impressed tone that Tywin didn’t particularly care for.

‘They did’ Tywin said with gritted teeth.

Yara let out a slight chuckle, one that earned a vicious look from his daughter. There was a slight silence that enveloped the room before Mace spoke up.

‘My lord perhaps we should sue for peace with a Targaryens’ the brownnosing lord suggested.

‘And how would that go about?’ Cersei asked with gritted teeth.

‘My children are with them so it means that they are friendly to the Tyrells. With your leave I can go and negotiate on your behalf’ the lord stated ever so humbly.

‘Just so you could present yourself to the Targaryens and betray us?’ Cersei snarled. Lord Tyrell huffed in an insulted manner.

‘I would never. I am loyal to House Baratheon’ Mace stated. Tywin rolled his eyes before his voice boomed out to him.

‘You were also loyal to House Targaryen not long ago, a house that your mother and children have willingly pledged’ Tywin reminded him already sick of the arguments. He then looked across the room at the eager faces.

‘My lord what will be the next course of action?’ Pycelle asked. He must have truly been afraid given that he did not even stutter once.

‘Same thing that we have always been doing, we will arm the scorpions on the city walls and by the edges of the red keep. Let the dragons come and we will show them’ Tywin stated.

‘What about Jaimie?’ Cersei asked him, her tone was painted with disbelief as if she were upset that he wasn’t portraying the same fear on his face like the other members in the room.

‘Jaimie has been captured before and he managed to weasel his way out of it, he will be able to do it again’ he replied. Now was not the time to fully discuss what he would do with his son. Cersei ever the malcontent was not satisfied with this response.

‘That’s not a strategy or a plan. That’s a prayer’ Cersei shrieked.

He glared at his daughter and he could tell that she did not mean to lose her composure. It was the same look her mother had when she had been upset with him. If he were still a green boy he would have let that look affect him but now was not the time to submit to whims.

‘Jaimie will be kept alive for now, this Trigon or whatever insufferable name they choose to associate themselves with this week, won’t resist the chance to make us stew and wait. In that scroll they explicitly state how they burnt Dorne and Highgarden and yet they captured your brothers. They think it’s a move that will break us and make us act irrationally or stupidly. We will let them enjoy their hollow victories and we won’t submit to weakness and foolishness’ the old lion reprimanded.

His daughter for all her clemency to being as smart and as clever as him would always be sprung by emotion. It’s a trait both her and the king share.

It came no surprise that her next statement came as a rebuke.

‘You’d lecture us on acting irrationally and stupidly. The Targaryens have made no master move to destroy us. It was your trust in the little wretch’s plans that got us into this mess!’ she shouted.

Tywin was a proud man but he could admit when he was wrong and with regards to Tyrion, he was. He should’ve trusted his baser instincts and kept the little monster at bay. Cersei was right and she had warned him, in any other instance he would acknowledge his mistake but given the present council, now was not the time.

Tywin analyzed the looks after his daughter made the statement.

Qyburn kept his down, looking to the floor as if he wished he was somewhere else, doing his experiments. Pycelle who usually mummered as a man pretending to be that much older than he is, seemed to be portraying his actual disposition, this was unnerving for Tywin. Mace kept his face passive but Tywin could tell the old goat was happy with the circumstances. Being confined to his quarters must have made him eager on seeing House Targaryen win.

Tywin then looked to Joffery who kept shooting fearful glances to Yara. Yara herself eyed Cersei and Tywin with a wistful look in her eye. Tywin then turned back to his daughter.

‘Perhaps you should go see to your intended and make sure that your daughter is pleasing hers’ he commanded. Cersei looked like she wanted to argue but the sharp glare he sent her made her look around and assess the members in the room. She then stood up and gracefully walked away.

‘The rest of you can go’ Tywin ordered. He needed to think. One by one they all exited. Mace bowed to Joffery and seemed content but his happiness was stalled when he saw the Lannister retinue that was leading him back to his chamber.

Joffery and Yara stayed seated until Yara gave him a look, one that Joffery obeyed and the boy stood up and left with haste.

‘Is there a reason you have stayed behind your grace?’ Tywin asked as he looked across the room. Yara gave him that confident smirk of hers, the one he loathed.

‘I thought you would’ve liked me to stay behind and discuss our next course of action’ she suggested. She then went to pour herself some wine and offered to pour him a cup but Tywin refused it.

‘I have already given our next course of action’ he said with his hand placed firmly on top of the cup to deny her entrance to pour any wine into it.

‘I wouldn’t be a good master of ships if I didn’t do my duty’ she said.

‘Yes but that is not your only duty’ he said with ire rising in his voice. Yara blanched her head towards him. ‘You also have a duty as queen. A duty to provide heirs.’

Yara smirked at that.

‘I don’t know if you know this but babes can only appear after a certain amount of time’ she said in a mocking whisper.

‘And I don’t know if you know this but babes can only appear when the wife is consummated by the husband not the other way around. By her or her subordinates’ he said with gritted teeth.

Yara sighed.

‘The boy needed to be taught lesson. Are you honestly going to chide me for making him more submissive? You should be thanking me, if I didn’t do what I do then he wouldn’t be on a leash and he would be causing you more headaches’ the girl said in a low snarl.

‘That boy is the king and he is my grandson. If I have heard these rumors then it means many others have as well. What you do with the boy in private matters not to me but it hurts the name. Don’t take me for a fool and think I can’t see clearly’ he replied.

‘See what?’ Yara asked innocently. This made Tywin give her a sharp unamused glare.

‘We’re not going to win this war’ Tywin admitted. ‘You know it and I know it, so you’re trying to hold off and make sure Joffery doesn’t put a babe in you before the Targaryens come.’

Yara remained silent at that which was admission enough for Tywin Lannister.

‘Let me put things in perspective for you. Doran Martell is the uncle to Rhaenys Targaryen and yet his relation to her couldn’t save his life. What do you think they will do to you, a Greyjoy?’ Tywin asked her. ‘You and your brother are the ones that put the torch to Winterfell and chased out the Stark boys, while Rickon is safe with us, Bran Stark isn’t. How long do you think Jon Snow will leave you alive?’

Gone was the cocky façade she had painted on her face. Now she was introspective, her mind rambling for a plan. After a short terse silence, she finally spoke up.

‘You really think we’re going to lose?’ Yara asked him, her voice smaller.

‘We had eighty-thousand men. I foolishly listened to my son and split up our forces. Thirty went to Dorne and didn’t return. The ten that went north to secure Rickon Stark joined the other twenty that were meant to secure the Reach. Now those thirty are gone. Twenty thousand remain along with eight thousands of your men but half of them will be manning your ships. We have thirty thousand men to defend us against a hundred and twenty thousand foreign invaders and three grown dragons’ Tywin snarled.

‘We have high walls to keep them out and scorpions that are planted on each rampart. I have almost two thousand ships and there is a scorpion on each one. We can land a hit on one of the dragons. The Dornish hit one and they were much bigger’ she says. Tywin scoffed at that.

‘What you don’t believe in the stories?’ she asked him.

‘Tell me how good your education is?’ Tywin answered her question with his own. Yara glared back at him with a confused look.

‘Decent I suppose’ she replied.

‘Then you are familiar with the works of Maester Aerys and Maester Euclidean’ Tywin stated.

‘Aye, maester Aerys introduced the teachings of sums and numbers that’s why they call it Arithmetic. Euclidean introduced the teachings of angles and geometry’ Yara replied. Tywin kept responding with ‘hmms’ of agreement as if he were lecturing a child.

‘And how good are you at those subjects?’ he asked her. Yara took a slight offense to that.

‘Given that I am a captain of the greatest armada in Westeros I think I am pretty decent. Do you think we build strong ships with intuition? It takes knowledge of both to be able to do that. Not to mention being able to sail on rough shores, you need to have a decent knowledge of both’ she replied with a bit of passion.

‘So for someone who studied acute angles with a decent amount of knowledge and has a good grasp of density and the weight of an object. In terms of probability, how likely is it that you can strike down a dragon that is five times as fast a bird and sixty times its weight?’ he asked with a knowing look.

‘As likely as it is to shoot a raven out of the sky with an arrow. A skill that any decent archer has’ she replies.

‘Yes but birds don’t breathe fire at you whilst you ready your aim. As fortuitous as it was for the Dornish, there are three for us to contend with. Not to mention a large army at their backs’ he states.

‘You think the Dornish got lucky?’ Yara asked.

‘Hellholt is a point of pride for many of the people in Dorne. But what would’ve happened if Rhaenys decided to use her dragon wisely and not callously. Would Meraxes have had a bolt in the eye?’ he asked.

Yara only remained silent.

‘These Targaryens aren’t careless. This Rhaenys isn’t like the one of old; she’s more Visenya than her namesake. Her companions are worse because unlike the conquerors of old, they are more cautious. Instead of bringing their dragons here immediately to our mercy, they waited. They built their armies to godly numbers, to the point where dragons aren’t even necessary’ he said.

‘You really think we are going to lose?’ she asked but her question was more of a statement. Tywin merely nodded.

‘We are going to lose. There is no scenario in this where we win, unless we are lucky like the Dornish in Hellholt’ he said.

‘You seemed so confident during the meeting’ Yara stated.

‘If I show panic like a waddling maiden then those around me will act the same. Panic will lead to stupidity and stupidity will lead to our deaths even more quickly. Just because we will lose the battle doesn’t mean we will lose our lives’ Tywin replied. Yara gave him a pensive stare.

‘You’re thinking about suing for peace?’ Yara asked.

‘No the Targaryens want the heads of the Lannisters, mine more than most. The moment we surrender, House Lannister dies’ Tywin said. He finally relented and poured himself some wine.

‘What of the other kingdoms? You’re telling me the Westerlands and the Iron Islands are the only ones willing to assist the crown. What about the Vale?’ she asked. Tywin sipped the wine with a grimace on his face.

‘Ten thousand knights of the vale were seen marching across the Riverlands on their way to the Reach. Probably to swear fealty to the Trigon’ he replied.

‘The north?’ she asked.

‘Roose will be less likely to help us ever since my army marched down his country and demanded Rickon Stark. Also from the last raven he sent me he was asking for assistance, apparently one hundred thousand wildlings have crossed the wall and they are nearing Winterfell’ he replied.

There was panicked look on Yara’s face; the girl was probably worried about her brother who was lost somewhere in the North.

‘And what of the Riverlands?’ she asked after a brief pause.

‘Walder Frey is a cowardly man, he won’t risk his men unless we give him assurance that we will win. Something tells me that when the Targaryens leave the Reach then the Riverlands will be the next target’ he said.

‘So if we fight we die and if we surrender then we also die?’ Yara asked whilst assessing their options.

‘Those are the only options’ Tywin responded. Yara had a pensive look on her face.

‘What if there was a third option’ she suggested.

‘And what would that be?’ he asked with some bite. Yara gave him a knowing nod and Tywin immediately refuted the idea.

‘I will not flea. A lion does not run’ he said haughtily.

‘Not flea but disappear’ Yara stated in a low voice. The old lion still looked skeptical.

‘My lord what do you know of my uncle?’ she asked him.

‘Euron Greyjoy?’ he asked, to which she nodded. ‘I know after the Greyjoy rebellion he fled and came back with an impressive armada, only to end up being betrayed by his brother Victarion, who you ended up killing’

Yara let out a small smile.

‘My uncle Euron did not flee; he disappeared and became a ghost. A man whose name was only whispered in the shadows. He bided his time and managed to build that fleet that is outside Blackwater Bay. You could do the same, take Joffery and ensure the Lannister name doesn’t die’ she said.

‘And where would I disappear to? They conquered Essos’ he replied.

‘Not everyone in Essos is content with their rule and there are people that aren’t happy that they stopped slavery’ she stated.

‘Continue’ he said.

**The Bastard Bolton**

‘What did you learn?’ Ramsay asked with an evil grin. Myranda stood next to him laughing as they stared at the whimpering Jeyne who was doused in tears.

‘Lady Poole, lord Bolton asked you a question’ Myranda added on. The girl kept weeping as she stared at her tormentors. It was unusually quiet as they stood in the stables.

‘Jeyne if you don’t answer me then I will let my friend Gareth here fuck you again, you barely survived the last time’ Ramsey said as he pet his black steed. Gareth was always a curious horse, one that obeyed Ramsay’s command.

Jeyne clutched at her pale blue skin that was now bruised from the horse. Her eyes were blood red and her voice was hoarse. She started muttering something that Ramsey and Myranda couldn’t quite hear. Ramsey knelt down with his blade planted close to Jeyne.

‘What’s that Jeyne…? I couldn’t quite catch that?’ he asked with a sadistic smile on his face. Jeyne seized the opportunity to grab the knife from Ramsay and looked like she was ready to lunge.

Ramsay was quicker and managed to shove her into the corner of the stable. Jeyne doubled over in pain clutching at her bruised entrance that was now bleeding. She didn’t let the pain deter her as she raised the knife and held it threateningly at Ramsay.

Myranda took the opportunity to raise her bow and aim an arrow at the girl.

‘Now Jeyne I don’t know what you plan to do but raising your sword at the heir of Winterfell is treason. Why don’t you put the blade down or this time I will make sure that all the horses breed you with a babe’ he said with a smile.

Ramsay had a trick of making vile threats sound like chivalry to those he tormented. Jeyne’s hand started shaking and Myranda cautiously angled her bow to aim for Jeyne’s wrist.

Jeyne noticed Myranda and for a second it seemed like she was going to back down but in quick succession, she stuck the blade into her throat and then fell to the ground.

Ramsay watched the girl and let out a disappointed sigh.

‘Perhaps letting Gareth have her way with her was a bit much’ Ramsay replied as he watched the girl bleed out on the floor.

‘Serves her right, she admitted that she had a crush on Theon years ago because he was hung like a horse. Letting your steed mount her was only fitting’ Myranda said in light protest.

Ramsay could only smile at that. Myranda would always support him; she didn’t chastise him for losing the Greyjoy boy unlike his father.

Ramsey then decided to step inside Winterfell where he found the maester looking panicked. The castle had been eerily quiet for two days. He had been distracted by his long torture of Lady Poole.

‘Where is everyone?’ Ramsay asked the maester, as he sat on the great hall.

‘They’re gone my lord’ Maester Wolkan replied.

‘What do you mean they’re gone?’ Ramsay asked him with a panicked face. The maester nervously gave him a note left by his father.

Ramsay read the note with a grave expression before looking murderously at the maester.

‘When did they leave?’ Ramsey asked the fearful maester.

The Maester remained quiet out of fear so Ramsay decided to use a gentler tone, one he used to coax his victims into a sense of security.

‘He left yesterday at first light whilst you were attending to Lady Poole’ the maester responded. The world started spinning shakily for Ramsay, would his father really abandon him.

He then looked at the maester who seemed to look more fearful.

‘What else aren’t you telling me?’ he asked him.

‘The Wildlings crossed the wolfswood my lord’ the man said somberly. The maester looked like a man who had already accepted his fate.

‘FUCK’ Ramsey screamed. He quickly tempered himself. He needed to remain calm and collected. He took a couple of deep breathes before leaving the hall and walking outside.  
  


When he approached the army his father so graciously left him, Ramsay found his skin growing paler.

He approached the first commander and eyed him with a measure of confidence that hid his worries ever so slightly.

‘My lord’ the commander greeted.

‘Who are you?’ Ramsay asked. 

‘Lord Trailbee’ he responded.

‘I have never heard of your house?’ Ramsay replied. If the man was offended then it didn’t show on his face.

‘We are bannermen for house Karstark my lord. Your father said I was to act as your second’ the man replied. The man had a deep voice and a gaunt face, with raven black hair.

‘Very well’ Ramsay said as he approached his fighting force. Myranda appeared by his side with her bow and arrow in place, always the warrior.

‘How many men did my father leave me?’ Ramsay asked.

‘A hundred my lord’ Trailbee replied. By the looks of the soldiers around him, they all looked hopeless

‘And how many are outside our walls?’ Ramsay asked.

‘Ten thousand men my lord. The rest of the retinue hasn’t arrived, a part of me suspects that Mance wants to test our defenses’ he replied. Ramsay hit back a sigh.

‘So my father wants me to succeed in such odds’ Ramsay said with a grimace.

‘I suspect he thought that the castle walls of Winterfell will be to our advantage’ lord Trailbee replied.

‘No commander let alone a bastard can hold the wall with a hundred men against ten thousand’ ***author winks at the audience***

He was bought out of his discussion when they heard a horn blow

Ramsay needed to calm himself again. He looked out towards the hopeless lords before walking up on one of the stands.

The horn kept blowing.

‘You hear that’ Ramsay said to the men gathered.

‘That’s the mating call of the wildlings. They want to fuck us’ he said as the horn blew in the distance.

‘Well I haven’t had a good fuck in weeks, I’m ready for one’ he added as some of the men laughed. Myranda shot him an annoyed glare.

‘They say every northern man is worth a dozen of any normal man. You think they’re right?’ Ramsay asked.

‘Aye’ were the responses from the hundred men.

‘We die today brothers. We die bleeding from the hundred wounds. With arrows in our necks and spears in our guts but our war cries will echo through eternity. They will sing about the battle of Winterfell until the flayed man grows skin again. Every man, woman and child will know who we were and how long we stood. Bolton warriors will cry out our names as they remember our valor and cheer our victory’ Ramsay shouted.

The men jovially shouted ‘Aye’ in accordance.

‘Mothers will name their sons for us’ Ramsay shouted.

Louder ‘Ayes’ were given in response.

‘Girls will think of us with their lovers inside them’ Ramsay bellowed. Th war horn blew once again.

‘AYE!’ the men all shouted.

‘Now stand at the gates and let’s kill some fucking wildlings!’ he yelled. This made the men cheer loudly as they took their defensive positions.

Ramsay took Lord Trailbee to the side, Myranda and his hounds were right behind him.

‘Lord Trailbee I know you’re not one of my father’s bannermen’ Ramsay said and one of his hounds growled viciously as they approached him. The lord to his surprise hid his fear well but Ramsay could see his eyes darting at his dogs nervously.

‘My lord, your father named me…’ Lord Trailbee began to plead his case but Ramsey cut him off.

‘You’re a bannermen of House Stark aren’t you?’ Ramsay asked. The man paused but his look wasn’t one of a man who had been caught, there was almost relief in his eyes.

‘Aye I am but the Wildling savages have been an enemy to the North so we are united in this’ Lord Trailbee responded. He looked pained when he uttered the word savages which gave Ramsay a slight pause.

‘If I let those men know that you are still a kneeler to the king who ran then they will flay you’ Ramsay threatened him with a smile. This time Lord Trailbee couldn’t hide his fear which pleased Ramsay.

‘But I won’t be doing that’ Ramsay quickly responded. This made the man turn.

‘And why is that my lord?’ he asked.

‘Because you are going to open the gates for the Wildlings’ Ramsay said. He heard Myranda gasp and he expected the lord to do the same but he remained emotionless, although Ramsay could see a twinkle in his eyes.

‘I will do as you bid my lord’ he said and if Ramsay weren’t on the edge he would’ve sworn that he could see that the man was smiling.

Ramsay then grabbed Myranda and pulled her to the side.

‘Why are you opening the gates? Are you not going to stand by the battlements?’ she asked him.

‘No, there is no way we can hold against ten thousand men, we are going to wait in the crypts my love. When it gets dark, I will send out my hounds to give us the signal and we will escape this shit castle’ he replied.

Hours had passed as they sat by Rickard Stark’s statue. Lord Trailbee had given the command to open the gates and given the piercing screams and the clanging swords, it must have been a blood bath.

Many would call Ramsay a coward; his father would definitely brandish him as one. Ramsay didn’t care though. He could not hold Winterfell against ten thousand men, let alone additional ninety thousand men and seven fucking giants.

His father had sent him to his death sentence. No doubt his fat wife is probably pregnant with an heir, it would be impossible to tell, the girl is so big that she could pass as an elephant of the golden company.

Ramsay wondered where he would go. Perhaps he may go to Essos and be a sellsword, but that would be too boring. He could find a castle and become a jailer at least he would get to torture prisoners, that prospect felt more appealing to him.

One of his hounds returned and gave him a lick, the coast was clear then.

He woke up Myranda who was lying naked on top off him; his seed was still dripping from her cunt. Hearing their men scream and get tortured by wildlings had turned them both on.

They fucked right in front of the dead Starks as their ancestral home was desecrated by their oldest enemy. The louder the screams of his men dying, the louder Myranda had gotten.

Now they both hurriedly got dressed and when they were done, they cautiously tip toed out the crypts. A part of Ramsay expected to see Wildlings roaming around the keep but all they saw was blood everywhere.

Funny enough there were no bodies, only armor was scattered on the floor. Ramsay had heard rumors that the Wildlings burnt the bodies of the men they slaughtered. The silence was unnerving; the whole castle was pitch black with no candle in sight.

Ramsay then grabbed Myranda as they neared the gate. That was when his hounds paused and started growling.

Ramsay unsheathed two of his swords and Myranda readied her bow when they saw a shadow approach.

The shadow got closer and to both their surprises, Ramsay saw Lord Trailbee.

The man’s hair was covered in blood and his clothes were muddied but the man himself didn’t look tired.

‘My lord you survived’ he whispered.

‘Where are the wildlings, why is the castle deserted?’ Ramsay asked.

‘They took the bodies of the slaughtered men to the Wolfswood; they are feasting on them right now. We need to head out and go east by the stream. From there we can go to White Harbor’ he replied.

Ramsay and Myranda had no time to argue as the man gave them hoods to cover themselves.

‘Remove your sigil and any metal; if we get caught we can act like we are wildlings’ the man suggested. Ramsay saw no fault in the logic and followed the man.

On their way out the castle Lord Trailbee explained what happened in the battle, how easily their men were dispatched. Ramsay didn’t pretend as if he cared because he didn’t but he did note how the man didn’t appear to be distraught.

‘How did you survive?’ Myranda asked him. Ramsay’s hounds tensed and paused. Lord Trailbee ignored the question and stood still as he watched the hounds.

‘Lord Trailbee’ Ramsay stated in an urgent tone that made the man turn to him.

‘Huh?’ the man asked as he peered into the distance as if he was looking for something, Ramsay noticed his dogs were silently growling as if they sensed prey.

‘My companion asked you a question’ Ramsay replied whilst soothing his dogs. If they barked and alerted someone that they were close then they would be slaughtered. Although for some reason, it was quiet as they ambled in the forest.

‘And what was your question my lady?’ Lord Trailbee asked.

‘How did you survive the battle?’ she asked again more impatiently.

‘I covered myself in blood and played dead’ Lord Trailbee said.

‘A cowards tactic’ Ramsay responded.

‘You hid in the crypts’ the man replied tauntedly. Ramsay slightly shrugged at that, placated by the answer.

They approached a winded bush which meant they would be near the Kingsroad if the kept moving. Lord Trailbee kept glancing towards the trees with an excited expression. Every time a twig snapped, Ramsay and Myranda would look around expectedly.

Lord Trailbee then walked close to Myranda, given that she was panicking at every sudden sound they heard. The lord then halted his movements which made Myranda stop.

‘Something wrong?’ Ramsay asked in a whisper.

‘This is a carbonera tree, an ancient tree that holds vitamins, give me your blades boy and empty your arrows girl. I need your quiver’ he said.

‘Why?’ they both asked in unison.

‘I need your blades to extract the bark and take the water and I need your quiver so that I can have somewhere to store it’ he replied like it was common sense. Ramsay then handed him his weapons and Myranda emptied her arrows and gave him the quiver.

They watched Trailbee work and stood on the lookout.

‘You know this isn’t the first time we met my lord’ Lord Trailbee said as he hacked at the tree.

‘When did we meet?’ Ramsay asked.

‘When you came to our camps with twenty men and tried to burn my people down. Luckily the trench we built held you at bay’ he replied.

‘I never did that’ Ramsay stated before realization dawned on him. ‘The only time I did was when I attacked the wildlings beyond the…’

There was a tense moment when he eyed the man. Lord Trailbee’s eyes had gone dark, as dark as night.

Myranda then gasped.

‘You said you survived the Wildling attack because you played dead but the Wildlings took all the bodies’ she said with a snarl. Trailbee smiled

‘Fucking Thenns, always so greedy. I do thank your men for thinning them out, they did cause problems for me’ he said with a smile.

Ramsay tried to reach his blades in his hilt but that was when he realized they were lodged in a tree. Myranda tried to reach for her bow in her quiver and she realized her quiver was by the tree as well.

When she looked up Trailbee had already planted his sword in her heart. Ramsay was prepared to lunge for the man but in that instant Wildlings popped out of the shadows. There were almost in the thousands. His three hounds were growling viciously, ready to protect their master.

Ramsey looked around as he saw the savages who had a look of glee on their faces.

When Ramsay turned around he saw Lord Trailbee plunge a dagger in his abdomen.

‘Lord Trailbee, I should’ve known. You liar, you’re a fucking wildling’ Ramsey shouted as he coughed out blood.

‘I did not lie boy, what do you have when you take the words Trail and Bee and you flip them around?’ the fake lord asked.

‘Be-trayl’ Ramsey replied and he felt a kick in his chest. The blood loss was now getting to him. He saw a large furry red man approach the fake lord with a large grin.

‘I see you finally caught him, were the mind games really necessary’ the red man said with a chuckle.

‘After what he did to my wife and daughters, mind games are only the beginning of his suffering’ Trailbee said with dark eyes. Ramsey felt numb but his confusion was plaguing him even more.

This man claims I did something sinister to his wife and daughters, which to Ramsay is like claiming he once took a shit. He had to think, he said this happened when I had gone beyond the wall to burn down their tents but I was stopped when I saw their trenches, I only encountered women when I was inside castle black…

That’s when it hit Ramsay. He remembered the women now. Ramsay then looked at the man, clearly he was someone important and he would be tortured for days on end, an ironic end that the gods have placed upon him.

If all his victims could see him now then they would surely rejoice.

Ramsay then stared back at the fake lord and given the looks of respect he was receiving, it would seem he is someone important. Ramsay felt feint but he would not let them capture him. He would go out in glory.

Ramsay then laughed to get the attention of this Tormund and the brunette Lord Trailbee.

‘Something funny boy?’ Tormund asked him.

‘I just realized I remembered your wife and your daughters. They were masquerading as serving wenches of House Karstark who came to deliver grain at the wall. I never pegged them as wildlings given how they acted like royalty, I just assumed they were low-born whores who were treated well’ Ramsay said with a smile, the light now dimmed yellow for him.

Trailbee came forward with an enraged look on his face. He had gotten his attention which was good.

‘How did they get past the wall?’ Ramsay asked him. Trailbee regarded him with vitriol in his eyes and a blade in his hand.

‘They climbed it’ he snarled.

‘And then they ingratiated themselves with the watch. Truly a magnificent feat, no mere man would dare climb the wall and yet your girls did’ Ramsay said with a hint of fake admiration as Trailbee got closer. ‘But then again they were resilient. I assume the men of the nights watch told you what I did to all three of them.’

He saw the red in the man’s eye as he approached.

‘Aye they did’ he replied with a teary voice. The look on his face should’ve scared Ramsay but he was in his element.

‘Mance be steady’ Tormund yelled from his side. Realization then dawned on him.

‘Mance Rayder? The king beyond the wall’ Ramsay said in a mock tone. ‘if that is true then that means I butchered the queen and the princess.’

Mance let out a moan of grimace.

‘I am going to fucking kill you!’ he shouted. Ramsay only laughed; Mance was a foot away from him. Ramsay lay carefully on the floor. He let out a whistle and to the enemy around him; it seemed as if he were just whistling a tune cruelly in pain but he was secretly telling his hounds to approach.

‘Why are you killing me? As far as I am concerned you killed my beloved and I killed yours, we are square’ Ramsay replied as if he were having a normal conversation.

‘You didn’t love her; I have been watching you two for days. She was your plaything. We are not square’ Mance said as he twirled his blade. “Good, come closer” Ramsay thought.

‘You’re probably right, I mean given what I did to your daughters. Those two had some lungs on them, I will give you that’ Mance now clenched his blade tightly; Ramsay then edged himself on the tree to sit up.

‘I flayed them quickly but I never raped them’ Ramsay stated as if that was by good measure. Mance’s right foot was now in between his legs.

‘No no, I saved that for the mother. What was her name again? Ah yes Dalla. Dalla truly felt divine even with all the blood’ Ramsay sneered.

That was all it took and Mance lunged at Ramsay. Ramsay used all his strength to jump up and he dispatched the knife from the king. The jump up and the subsequent hand movement made Ramsay’s lungs screech in pain but he had successfully disarmed the knife.

Predictably before he could end Mance, he felt a kick to the chest, Tormund he knocked him down back to the tree.

Ramsay almost blacked out but he fought to remain conscience as he pushed Mance to the side.

‘For fock sake Mance, the boy is trying to bait you. You got him, now let it be’ Tormund said as he held the man tightly.

Mance then pushed away and stood a few meters from Tormund.

The big red haired man then turned to him.

‘We are going to enjoy peeling your skin off boy’ Tormund snarled

‘I am a Bolton that would be an honorable death for me’ Ramsay replied, his breaths were now more labored. He was now slowly dying.

He grasped the blade tightly and Tormund noticed.

‘Was that your plan boy? To steal a dagger and kill our king?’ Tormund asked as he laughed.

‘This dagger isn’t for your King’ Ramsay said in a dark voice, Mance then turned his attention back to him, he had seemingly calmed down.

‘I told you that I flayed your daughters but I never told you how I killed your wife your grace. Lord Commander Alliser was furious with me when he found out what I did but I thought it fitting you meet the same fate as your beloved’ Ramsay stated.

Everyone looked at Ramsay, some looks were amused and some were confused. They all looked at him but they forgot to look at his hounds. Ramsay made sure that he kept glaring at Mance so that his hounds knew who to charge.

‘Aufladen!’ he shouted and his three hounds immediately lunged at the man he was looking at.

Before anyone could react the hounds jumped on Mance.

And as the good boys they were trained to be, they charged at the vital organs. The first hound laid a heavy lockjaw bite on Mance’s testicles and ripped out the flash. The other hound tore off his left arm and the other took off the right.

Ramsay trained them to do this intentionally. The pain one felt when ones balls are missing is unbearable and the human mind can’t bare the pain so it shuts down. It is made worse when the person can’t grasp at anything to cover the pain, when the arms have been removed.

The screech Mance released was shrill and loud. It took his men way too long to register what had happened before his limbs were being scattered.

The rest of the man charged to slay his loyal beasts and his son’s put up a strong fight as they jumped at everyone attacking them.

His first hound was then brought down by repeated stabbings by the furious Tormund.

‘What kind of a monster hurts an innocent pup’ Ramsay whispered to himself. The blood loss was now leading to delirium.

Mance continued shrieking and his eyes were going white. His brain was probably shutting down.

His other two hounds were brought down by arrows. As his loyal dogs whelped in pain, Ramsay turned to the murderer and saw a red haired woman with a bow, she had a frightened look on her face as she looked at the withering Mance, and he was now twitching and frothing at the mouth.

Ramsay was intrigued and his vision was now getting fuzzy but to the red haired girls right stood none other than Theon Greyjoy.

Ramsay remembered him for when he had visited Winterfell many years ago.

The two people paid him no mind and went to Mance. Tormund looked at his friend in tears and decided to put Mance out of his misery. Tormund shut his eyes and snapped his neck. The group of a hundred wildlings all watched in silence, tears creeping into their eyes.

Even the Greyjoy boy looked distraught. This Mance was truly loved.

There was unnerving moment of silence which Ramsay ruined by laughing and coughing violently.

Everyone then turned to him.

‘YOU!’ Tormund shouted with a growl. The color of the sky faded and Ramsay could only see a blur of yellow.

‘If it’s any consolation you can know that your king died as he lived. By having no balls’ Ramsay chortled. Everyone’s attention was now on him.

‘Ramsay Bolton’ Theon remarked.

‘If it isn’t the prince of Winterfell. You escaped my siege a year ago and now here you are. I assume that’s how Mance got in and infiltrated my castle’ Ramsay said as he coughed out blood.

‘I always wondered how the Wildlings knew of the North’s defenses but now it makes sense. Truly impressive, we could have had our fun together but I assume the Trigon will handle you soon enough’ Ramsay said, Theon didn’t register the threat of Jon Snow, poor fool.

‘Nevertheless I am sure your king valued you, if he was alive he would probably pat you on the back… oh wait’ Ramsay said as he laughed.

The red haired girl lifted her bow and was ready to unleash an arrow on him but Tormund stopped her.

‘Ygritte wait!’ Tormund yelled. Ygritte gave him a confused look.

‘He killed Mance and his wife and daughters, he deserves to die slowly’ she snarled. She was quite the feisty one.

‘He will die Ygritte, slowly and painfully. We will beat him and torture him’ Tormund said as he growled and turned his attention to him. ‘You hear me bastard?’

Ramsay laughed.

‘I am a bastard. I am Ramsay Bolton, the bastard of the Dreadfort. The heir and lord to Winterfell. The man who killed the king beyond the wall’ Ramsay said before brandishing the knife he took from Mance earlier.

‘WAIT NO’ he heard a shout but he had already plunged the blade into his neck and Ramsay fell to the ground and his life slipped from his eyes.

**The Little Lioness**

It had been a bad week and Myrcella was on her way to reconcile her actions for that week. Two things had happened, two awfully horrible things.

She had found out that Dorne had been taken by Rhaenys Targaryen. Myrcella broke down in tears when her mother shared the news with her.

The people in Dorne were kind to her, they loved her. She was truly happy there.

She missed the Sands who always played with her.

She missed the pools they constantly swam in, not the dirty infested Blackwater Bay.

Most of all she missed her lover Arianne. Myrcella did not know how it happened but it happened.

When she heard Dorne had been taken she locked herself in her room and she had cried for days. Her mother tried to comfort her but she sent her away. It was only when she found out that Arianne was okay did she calm down.

Now she was on her way to see Rickon, she was feeling slightly nervous and guilty.

Rickon had come to comfort her and her grief had turned to rage. The boy had merely tried to console her but in that moment all Myrcella saw was the brother of the King who was trying to kill her family.

A brother who she would have to bed soon. The boy Rickon constantly had an erection, she never knew boys of four and ten were constantly horny, her brothers never were.

He usually had a hard on when she came to him or when she gave him kisses.

Part of her rage was also masked in anger that she had to bed someone she doesn’t love. She loved Arianne not this boy. She remembered their conversation when Rickon had hugged her.

_‘I am so sorry for your loss. I know you loved your uncle and your mother told me you were good friends with Arianne’ he said somberly. Myrcella rolled her eyes._

_‘We were closer than that. She was my lover’ she said with a sniffle. This confused Rickon_

_‘You’re both women how can she be your lover? Isn’t that wrong?’ Rickon asked without thinking. The boy meant no prejudice by it, he genuinely didn’t know. It was something he never saw in the north and something his father and mother would frown at but after living with Osha, a wildling that they would frown at, Rickon realized that they were just backwards._

_Myrcella didn’t see it that way and her rage blazed forward._

_‘You think that’s wrong. No what’s wrong is me having to marry a stupid and foolish boy who would rather crawl around like an animal instead of taking a bath. I have to be with that instead of the woman I love’ she snapped. Her rage was somewhat justified but it was tempered a little when she saw the tears building in Rickon’s eyes._

_‘Forgive me princess I didn’t mean to offend’ he said as he left._

_‘Rickon I…’ she said but the door shut._

Now she was heading to his chambers, scrambling for something to say. When she stood by his door she was having a debate as to how she would start the conversation.

She held her palm in a fist to knock on the door but before she knocked, Rickon opened the door.

He had a shocked look on his face as he took her in, his curls were wet, and so he had recently taken a bath.

‘Princess um what can I do for you?’ he asked her worriedly.

‘Can I come in?’ she asked him back. He looked hesitant and Myrcella cursed herself, she should’ve kept her emotions in check.

‘Sure’ he said and bid her to come in. Myrcella then went to sit down on the bed and Rickon stood firm by the door with his hands to himself.

Shaggydog was lying lazily by the balcony as the sun hit him.

Rickon remained standing wanting to keep some distance between them.

‘Come sit’ she said gesturing to the spot next to her. There was a look of fear in his eyes but Rickon nodded and obeyed.

‘Princess…’ Rickon started but Myrcella cut him off.

‘Myrcella. That or Ella, that’s what you usually call me, stop being formal Rickon’ she said. She hoped he would use the latter and not the former but to her disappointment he used the former.

‘Myrcella I am sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I grew up in one place and things are taught differently there’ he said in a quiet voice. He could be adorable when he wanted to.

‘No, I shouldn’t have snapped that way. I had thought someone I cared for had died and I took my anger out on you’ she said as she grabbed his arm.

Rickon cringed his way out of her grasp and put his hands underneath his hips.

‘You said that you thought, so that means she is alive?’ Rickon asked. There was no anger in his voice, just mild curiosity.

‘Yes she is, she is with the Targaryens’ she replied.

Rickon looked like he was trying to figure out something in his mind and he took a deep breath. His facial expression then changed, he didn’t look like the young boy she had twisted around her finger.

‘You love her?’ he asked. There was no emotion in his voice, which troubled Myrcella.

‘I do but…’ she said but he cut her off.

‘How?’ he asked. Myrcella gave him a confused look and Rickon added further. ‘How did you fall in love with her?’ Myrcella sighed but she knew honesty was the best way to handle this.

‘I felt out of place in Dorne and she was kind to me, we became friends and our friendship then transformed into something deeper’ she replied.

Rickon nodded in understanding.

‘And you have been pretending as if you adore me, to play me for a mummery?’ he asked in a composed tone.

‘No I wasn’t pretending, I do adore you Rickon’ she replied with a strained voice. Rickon looked out the pavilion into the distance. A part of Myrcella was worried, she needed his help now more than ever.

‘No you tricked me, Osha saw right through it and warned me’ he said without looking at her.

‘Rickon I…’ but once again he cut her off.

‘I will marry you’ he said quickly but there was no joy in his eyes. Whenever they discussed their marriage, she could see he was excited but now he looked tired.

‘You will?’ she asked hesitantly.

‘No one in Westeros will accept your relationship with Arianne Martell. If you marry me then no one will question it. I am third in line for Winterfell so you don’t have to produce me any heirs, so you don’t have to bed me’ he replied, he said the last sentence as if he were disgusted with himself. Myrcella then took in his appearance, he seemed way cleaner than usual, that's when it hit her, he is feeling insecure.

‘Rickon I didn’t mean to offend you last time. You’re a handsome man that any girl would be lucky to have in their bed. me included’ she replied sweetly. He gave her a sad smile as if he didn’t truly believe that.

‘If we marry then my brother won’t harm you when he comes south, I will tell him that I am deeply in love with you and he will spare you. At least I think he will, Jon always gave me sweets and played with me when I was young so maybe he might still love me’ he said the last sentence as if he was not sure. From what she had heard this Jon Snow loved his siblings more than anything, so why would he doubt it?

‘I am sure he does love you’ she replied. Rickon then gave her another sad smile and it seemed the conversation was at an end.

‘Why are you doing this?’ she asked him.

‘Life has been terrible for me, I was chased out of my home and I left my brother beyond the wall. I have been living in the wilderness for some time. A lot of bad things have happened to me and maybe if I help people, then things won’t be as bad’ he said softly.

‘And you need my help. If I don’t help you then you will lose someone you love and when it comes to bad things, that feeling is the worst’ Rickon said as he watched her longingly. When Myrcella said nothing he looked away from her.

‘Thank you Rickon’ she said as tears were falling through her eyes. Her heart was swelling, a feeling that she hadn’t had since she had left Dorne.

‘You’re welcome’ this time the smile was genuine and the boyish glee he had was back.

Myrcella was by the door and she was ready to leave but then she turned around and looked at the sweet boy who was petting his wolf.

Myrcella then walked back towards him and grabbed his face before pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss this time was long and sweet, not the pecks they had shared here and there, and the ones she used to amuse his libido. This kiss was different because she enjoyed it.

Her joy was brought to an abrupt stop as Rickon gently pulled her away. A pained look on his face.

‘Please Myrcella you don’t have to pretend’ he said but Myrcella seized him, her kiss was rougher this time and she looked into his blue eyes.

They stared at each other before their lips met again.

**The Red Viper**

‘Grandmother please, my cock is sore and I do not want to do it again. If you force me to fuck you again then I swear by the seven that I will tell father. Please grandmother don’t force your saggy cunt on me…. NO… NO! Grandfather please stop her… wait grandfather what are you doing. NO please Grandfather NO’ the mountain kept shouting hysterically.

Oberyn sat there slack jawed. The _noroulait _potion, as it was called in Essos, was clearly working. The potion was meant to conjure up unpleasant memories from ones past. The more liquid ingested, the more unpleasant the memory and the more vibrant the hallucination was.

Oberyn had come to the cells at dawn and forced it down the big brute’s throat. At first the monster resisted but in time his resolve weakened and the potion took route. Oberyn heard him recount the horror tales from his past._ No wonder he is a psychopath._

The tales only amused Oberyn, he wondered if he was an evil man for having such thoughts but he was vindicated, for what he did to Elia and baby Aegon. His contemplation was bought to an end when the big man began convulsing and shaking the chains.

By the look in Clegane’s eyes, the potion had worn off. All that was there was anger and pain. Oberyn smiled at that.

‘I must say Clegane; your past is truly horrific. Being raped by your own grandparents that is truly terrible; perhaps tomorrow we can delve deeper into your mind and see more. I wish we could continue today but there is much to do’ Oberyn mused watching the defeated glare on the man’s face.

‘But do not fret old friend, I will be back soon. For now you can entertain yourself with that wonderful memory of how your grandfather filled his seed inside your grandmother and soon after they made you give her the lord’s kiss. Truly sensational. I didn’t even know that men that age were capable of producing seed’ Oberyn chuckled.

The Mountain struggled and murmured something under the rag he put in his mouth when after he force fed him the potion.

‘What’s that?’ Oberyn watched as he continued murmuring. The man’s struggle giving him ample amount of amusement. Oberyn pulled out the rag and the man shouted.

‘I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MARTELL!’ he shouted before Oberyn put the rag back in his mouth. Oberyn let out a sly smile.

‘Aw I love you as well Clegane’ Oberyn replied coyly before leaving the cell. He walked past Lannister lords who glared at him in fear, unsure of when their death would occur.

Oberyn walked past the Dothraki guards and was heading for the entrance but was halted when he saw a man walking to a corner cell, the most guarded one, the one with the Kingslayer.

Judging by the red attire and black hair, Oberyn correctly guessed that it was the King who approached Jaimie Lannister.

Oberyn had been weary of the boy. His baser instincts told him to hate the man but he kept himself level headed. Level heads prevail.

His brother would always say that a man of many talents is of no use if he is rash. A level headed man would always weather the storm. The thought of his brother hit a pang in his chest; the man was burnt by dragon fire.

Oberyn stood in the corner as he watched the King approach the Kingslayer silently. Jaimie Lannister didn’t have the cocky façade that he had brandished on himself whilst they were in Dorne. The man was studying Jon Snow intently, like he was looking for something.

‘I believe the last time we spoke, you were making jokes about me going to the wall’ Jon said.

‘I wasn’t making jokes your grace, I was merely trying to warn you about the reality you were heading into, I knew Ned Stark and his convenient honor, I saw the same look in your eyes’ Jaimie responded. Oberyn noticed that the man had looked exhausted.

He expected to see anger on the king’s face but there was a flicker of a smile.

‘I thank you for your warning Kingslayer’ he said, the king then turned his attention to Bronn. ‘Who’s your friend?’ Jon asked.

‘I am Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and we are not friends your grace’ Bronn replied as he lay in the corner of his cell. The king let out a little laugh at that.

‘Forgive me, I had assumed you were. From what Allyria told me last night, she said you two are quite the pair. If not then how would you describe this relationship?’ Jon asked.

‘A poor business venture’ Bronn replied and this made Jon laugh.

‘You’re a funny man Ser Bronn, I like you’ Jon replied.

‘Do you like me enough to let me out of this cell?’ Bronn asked hopefully.

‘Not that much’ he stated.

Jon began to move away but then Ser Jaimie spoke.

‘What is to be done with us your grace?’ Jaime asked. Jon looked ready to retort but he hesitated when he saw the look of tiredness in the Kingslayer’s eyes. The boy has empathy.

‘To be quite honest I am not sure. My sister probably has something terrible planned for you’ Jon replied and then left his cell before he could respond.

Jon approached the door and he finally noticed Oberyn. Oberyn realized he must have given the king a sharp glare because the man took on a warrior stance.

‘Prince… Lord Oberyn Martell’ Jon said as he corrected himself. Oberyn greet his teeth when he remembered that he was no longer a prince. Had this man truly poisoned Rhaenys to the point that she cared not for her mother’s family.

‘Your grace’ he replied with some difficulty. The king clearly noticed as his lips curled up in a smile.

‘I would shake your hand but you reek of _noroulait_’ he replied. Oberyn looked at the king in surprise.

‘You know of this poison? How?’ Oberyn asked with genuine curiosity.

‘Qarth is a vicious place and whilst I built some immunity to certain poisons, _noroulait_ is one that can always do me in’ Jon said. Oberyn chuckled at that. Jon looked at him curiously.

‘Forgive me your grace but I have an ear for accents. Your northern accent isn’t as predominant as Robb Stark’s is. It’s almost none existent but I hear it whenever you pronounce a Valyrian word’ Oberyn stated.

Jon nodded at that and gave him a genuine smile. Oberyn then noticed that the boy was truly handsome. They then walked out, the air around them was still tense but they were conversing at the very least.

‘I use to be a stereotypical northmen but eventually my wife washed them out of me, literally, she made me bathe every single day to the point of me feeling out of sorts if I didn’t wash’ Jon said in a wistful tone.

‘And northerners don’t bathe?’ Oberyn asked. Jon gave him an ‘are you seriously asking me that question’ look. Oberyn then let out a real laugh, it was the first time he had laughed in over four moons.

He only got a hold of himself when he remembered who stood in front of him. Jon Snow was incredibly easy going, a far cry from the man who was bellowing out to the Dothraki along with his wife and sister.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Oberyn spoke up.

‘Where is your Queen?’ Oberyn asked him.

‘She is holding court with Lord Tyrell and performing trial on the soldiers who raised arms under Randyl Tarly’ Jon responded.

Oberyn nodded and it led him to another thought.

‘It’s usually the leader of the household that holds court’ Oberyn commented. Jon smiled at that.

‘Yes it is’ he replied dryly. Jon looked at Oberyn and he saw there was more.

‘Ask your question my lord. I don’t like it when people aren’t forthright with me’ Jon stated as he rolled his eyes.

‘Who is in charge?’ he asked.

‘What do you mean?’ Jon replied.

‘If you want me to be forthright with you then I hope you would return the favor’ Oberyn replied.

‘You want to know who is in charge in my family.’ Jon asked.

‘I want to know who is the head in your family’ Oberyn clarified.

‘Does there have to be a head?’ Jon asked him.

‘For you to have done what you done, someone has to have been in charge or there would be chaos. I assumed it was you but your wife has been holding trial instead of you’ Oberyn remarked.

‘Well my wife has a better political mind than I so naturally she would be better suited to handle men who raised arms against us’ Jon replied. Oberyn raised his brow.

‘So your wife is in charge?’ he asked.

‘Yes she is and so am I and so is Rhaenys. We are all equal my lord’ Jon replied. Oberyn tried to look for falseness in his tone but to his surprise he found none. It actually seemed that he enjoyed the arrangement.

‘And you are fine with this?’ Oberyn asked him.

‘Why wouldn’t I be? I would expect a Dornish man to be more open minded’ he said bluntly.

‘Believe me I am, I just don’t buy that you are all equal’ Oberyn stated.

‘We are. We all have our strengths and our weakness. My strength is that I inspire my men by my example and fortitude. My men have seen me and they have seen the man I am, they aspire to be like me. All those Dothraki and unsullied are strong warriors. Yes they slaughter and kill their enemies but did you notice that none of my Khalesar raped anyone nor did they harm any innocence. Five years ago, they would have snarled at that. But I showed them what a true warrior is and what a true leader is.’

‘Likewise my wife’s strength lies in herself. She inspires people by being who she is, a liberator, by being a true dragon. Something that neither Rhaenys nor I could ever be. Something that not even Aegon himself could be. Her magic is stronger than any I have ever seen. When she hatched our dragons and they grew, her first thought wasn’t conquering Westeros. It was to free the slaves. That compassion is why we are equal.’

‘Likewise with my sister. Her strength lies in fear. She may be called Rhaenys but she is Visenya and Nymeria reborn. I would elaborate further but given what happened to Dorne, I think you know enough.’

Oberyn merely nodded.

‘Together we are stronger, if each of us did it individually it would not work. That is why we are the Trigon. You ask me who is in charge my lord? House Targaryen is in charge. **The House of the dragon.**’

The king sounded as passionate as ever. Oberyn thought him a man of few words but clearly he had misjudged him, a mistake he had been making as of late.

‘If that’s true then what about your heir. What of Westeros, they will recognize you as king and Daenerys as queen’ Oberyn pondered.

‘My heir in Westeros will be my son, if he wants it. Or maybe my daughter. Or maybe Rhaenys children will rule Westeros if my children refuse their claim. Or maybe they will rule Essos. It doesn’t matter because House Targaryen will be In charge’ Jon replied again. Oberyn then regarded him.

‘There truly is no shaking your stance. You truly share your power with your wife and your sister’ Oberyn stated.

‘They share their power with me. And I share it with them’ the king replied.

**The Great Hall Of Winterfell**

They sat there in silence. Theon sat at the large table and looked over Mance’s body. The man was now pale and what was once a king that united over countless clans. Now he laid there mangled by that vicious bastard.

Ramsay, had managed to get one over on him. Theon had warned Mance not to enter the tunnels and sneak in, he begged Mance to let someone else go but Mance was being fueled by revenge.

He fell for Ramsay’s trick and now he is dead.

Theon sat next to Val who had come to mourn her good brother. The only reason Theon was at the large table was because he brought Mance’s body into the great hall.

Val sat next to him on his right and stared with a petulant look as she watched the leader of each clan. Tormund had ordered everyone to gather the elders so that they could discuss the next step.

Theon knew the conversation that needed to be had but he hoped it wouldn’t end in a bloodbath.

Any pretense of peace was ruined by the Thenns who declared that they should be in charge.

‘You can’t expect the Ice River clans to side with cannibal savages’ said one of the elders. Theon could see that the Magnar of the Thenns was twitching at the last comment so Theon stood up to calm everyone down.

‘Elders of the free folk please, Mance has been dead for no longer than three hours and you are already fighting each other. We can’t start a war amongst ourselves. There is a threat beyond the wall and when word of us being here spreads then all the southern houses will march on us’ Theon declared.

Thankfully there were a few grumbles and some looks of shame as they peered at the body of the table.

‘The boy is right, we need to pick a leader or we will be picked off’ said the elder. There was an intense debate as everyone argued over who should rule.

The discussion went on for thirty minutes. From his side view Theon could see that Val was leaning forward so that she could be considered. Names were being thrown around with Tormund being the choice that some moderately agreed on.

It seemed as if Tormund would be king but it then dawned on everyone that Tormund could be Tormund so the debate continued.

It felt like it would never end but everyone’s attention then turned to Ygritte who stood up.

‘Where are we right now?’ Ygritte asked the elders. None of them answered.

‘Where are we right now?’ she asked again. This time Tormund answered.

‘The South’ Tormund replied.

‘Aye and tell me does anyone of you know the South? Do you know who rules what and what defenses they have?’ she asked again but no one responded.

‘Some of you don’t even know that they consider this place as the north. We finally made it beyond the wall. Thanks to Mance but we wouldn’t have done it without Theon Greyjoy. You want someone who can protect us, someone who knows these lands and us. Then I give you the king we should serve’ she said as she looked at him.

Theon felt unsteady. He expected there to be mocking and claims that he was a southerner.

The magnar stood up and eyed the man.

‘Ygritte speaks truly. I never thought I would serve another king in my lifetime but Mance is gone. Theon helped us to safety and he will continue to do so. We will follow Theon, THE KING IN THE NORTH’ the magnar said as he eyed him. He felt Val tense next to him.

It was now Tormund who stood up.

‘I didn’t like you when I met you boy, I thought you seemed weak but it appears I misjudged you and I will regret that until my dying days. I only ask you forgive me?’ Tormund asked.

‘There is nothing to forgive’ Theon replied.

‘There will be more fights to come. We will all stand together’ Tormund said as he turned to Theon. ‘and I will stand behind Theon Greyjoy, THE KING IN THE NORTH.’

Suddenly everyone stood up and started chanting.

THE KING IN THE NORTH.

THE KING IN THE NORTH.

THE KING IN THE NORTH.

Theon slowly stood up as he saw the elders chant him as their king. Ygritte had proud smile on her face and her eyes looked teary.

Theon then turned to Val who gave him a chaste smile. Theon ignored it as he looked at the crowd.

He stood in the hall where he was once a hostage . The prince of Winterfell had become a King. If only both his fathers could see him now. Balon would probably be jealous and Ned Stark would probably be rolling in his grave.

He didn't care. He was king.

Theon Greyjoy turned to the chants that had spread throughout the courtyard. 

THE KING IN THE NORTH!

THE KING IN THE NORTH!

THE KING IN THE NORTH!

THE KING IN THE NORTH!

THE KING IN THE NORTH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to see others reacting to what has happened.
> 
> I think Tywin is a smart character, he is prideful but he is smart enough to know when he is outmatched. 
> 
> Ramsay is also the same, people will flea when the odds are stacked against them. I never understood this whole 'Fight or die' mentality the show had going on.
> 
> With regards to Ramsay, he needed to die. There was no way I could write him in a sympathetic lite.
> 
> The Myrcella/Rickon relationship is an interesting one. Rickon is already in love with the girl and he knows that she loves someone else. Myrcella is slowly falling for him.
> 
> The Oberyn/Jon convo was meant to answer everyone on how the power dynamics work.
> 
> Lastly the King in the North thing, when I read it to my friend she hated it(but she hates Theon in general so). Originally, I was going to make Sansa the Queen in the North but I got S8 flashbacks and scrapped it.
> 
> I like the idea of it being Theon because of how close he was with Robb. Imagine your best friend betrays you and chases your brother out of your homes, only to come back with an enemy of the north and him taking your title.
> 
> Theon now has power as well. Well up until Jon learns of this
> 
> I am interested in what you guys think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13. "You're Muh kween"

_A twelve year old Jon stood in front of the heart tree with his father Ned Stark. Robb stood on his right and him on his left. They had been silently praying to the old gods for what they wished for. Though Jon didn’t truly believe that the old gods would listen to him, why on earth would they listen to a bastard?_

_He kept praying nonetheless, he prayed because his father prayed. Everyone loved his father, everyone respected his father. No one talked down to him or sneered at him. People never scoffed when he spoke or thought his father disrespectful when he replies back._

_Jon wanted that, he wanted to be Lord Stark. He knew these were the covetous thoughts of a bastard but Jon didn’t want to be Lord Stark for a title or power. He wanted to be a Stark so that he could be loved like his father was loved._

_Sure his siblings tried to love him but their love was to their own convenience. Rickon is three name days so he doesn’t truly understand what love is. Bran’s love is one that is only there to please father. Arya’s love is one that is there to be contrarian to her mother’s beliefs. Sansa might have loved him once when she was born but one day her love just disappeared._

_Even Robb’s love is out of convenience. Robb’s love is out of sympathy, He treats me the same way he would a beggar. Sympathetic and kind to my plight but grateful that he is not the one who has to live with it. _

_Jon knows that he should be grateful that people actually love him, well at least that’s what people always say to him. They always tell him how lucky he is, that most bastards are thrown away and tossed to the streets. That he grew up luckier than most._

_It’s an argument that never made sense. He doesn’t understand how people can compare suffering. Jon knows that there are people who have it worse than him, some are slaves and hostages, and some are in the streets going hungry. But none of that has anything to do with him. He wasn't a slave or a beggar, he was a bastard so naturally he should focus himself, should he not? _

_People are always quick to bring up the hardships of others, almost like their excusing the way they treat him. Like it excuses the fact that his food rations are never as full as his siblings whenever Lord Stark isn’t around. Like it excuses the fact the folk of Winterfell bruise him in training whenever he upstages Robb, to remind him of his place. Like it excuses how people say he has his “mother’s whore tongue” whenever he talks back to people that insult him. Like it excuses Lady Catelyn treating him like he isn’t a human being who feels because it’s not her responsibility to love him. Like it excuses the fact that his father doesn’t notice any of this going on._

_Jon doesn’t complain though because if he does, it proves to them that he is “ungrateful” and has it luckier than most._

_That is why he is praying now. His father told Robb and him to pray for what they want. Jon didn’t know why his father asked this of him. _

_Bastards are not meant to want anything; if they do then they are the gluttonous and greedy monsters who will steal everything from the “trueborn.” _

_Jon continued praying nonetheless and when he was done he sat on of the roots of the tree, Robb was also done praying. They waited for Lord Stark who was still praying, his father did make long prayers, to the point that Jon suspected that he had fallen asleep._

_In the corner they heard noise and judging by the slow strides Jon already knew who it was. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the Greyjoy boy who was approaching them slowly._

_Theon had arrived a year ago and Jon had taken an immediate dislike to him. _

_He felt some empathy for Theon because like him, people would blame him for the actions of his parents and they would constantly remind him how lucky he was to be a hostage in Winterfell._

_That empathy slowly died given the morose nature of the punk. The cruel taunts were irritating but there was something about the boy that Jon didn’t trust._

_Theon constantly hung around Robb and it made Jon want to play with Robb less and less._

_When Theon approached he ignored Jon and went straight to Robb. A ploy that seemed obvious to everyone but Robb himself._

_Theon whispered something to Robb and Robb laughed rather loudly._

_Jon was conscious of the fact that his father would want silence when praying and was quick to shush the both of them._

_Robb rolled his eyes and Theon shot him a dirty glare, it’s the glares he usually got when he bested Theon in any activity. Which was almost all activites besides archery._

_Theon who then ignored his shush then whispered something else to Robb; he knew it was probably a taunt about him given how Robb gave him a halfhearted chuckle. _

_Lord Stark finally stood from his prayer and had a stern look on his face, obviously not happy about the noise happening around him._

_‘Do you boys know the tales of the Kings of Winter?’ he asked._

_The three of them shook their heads. Ned Stark gave them a smile._

_‘It’s a long story but the basic summary is that the Stark Kings ruled over this ancient land. Only those of Stark blood could be true kings in the north. Robb you have the blood of the kings of winter’ Ned said._

_Robb beamed at that comment looking proud, Jon felt some slight ire but he didn’t let it show because if he did then everyone’s suspicions become true._

_Theon also had the same look of jealousy, he always had those looks but funny enough people always ignored him. If Jon reacted the way Theon had then he was sure he would be shipped to the wall. Ned then walked to Jon._

_‘Jon you also have the blood of the kings of winter, you have the look as well’ he stated. Jon smiled at that but his reverie was quickly taken back._

_‘Does that mean I am also a king of winter?’ Jon asked hopefully with a boyhood glee._

_‘Aye my boy’ Ned gave him a rare smile._

_Theon muttered something in Robb’s ear and Robb nodded in agreement._

_‘Father how can he be king of winter? Isn’t he a bastard?’ Robb asked. There was no malice in his question, only curiosity. Theon had a small smirk on his face when he watched Jon’s face drop._

_‘You have the right of it Robb, Jon can’t be a king of winter but he has the blood of our house. That means he has the blood of the wolf kings’ his father replied._

_Jon should not have expected his father to chide Robb for asking the question, his father always favored Robb. His father may raise him with his children but there are moments when he feels that he isn’t his son._

_Robb seemed placated by the answer. Jon knew that he didn’t ask it to demean him but to remind him that he is the trueborn and him the bastard._

_He would do it on rare occasions and it always stung Jon. He never hated Robb for it because he knew Robb was just being blunt, he wasn’t a pretender and that’s what Jon liked about him._

_Lord Stark then beckoned for Theon to walk with him._

_‘Theon and I are going to go to the kennels and race the hounds. Do you want to come?’ Robb asked as if the conversation before hadn’t happened. Jon wanted to join him but the mention of Theon drew his ire._

_‘No I am alright’ Jon said. Robb rolled his eyes at him._

_‘You two will never be friends if you don’t spend time together’ Robb chided him. _

_‘I don’t want him to be my friend’ Jon replied._

_‘Why not?’ Robb asked him._

_‘I don’t trust him and you shouldn’t either’ Jon stated frankly, hoping his brother would see reason._

_‘Funny because he said the same thing about you when we first met’ Robb replied._

_‘Of course he would do it on the first day. Robb he is a letch and the first moment he gets he will betray you’ Jon said with his voice sad. He knew Robb would ignore all of this because Theon had his claws sunk in._

_Robb shook his head in disappointment._

_‘For someone who is constantly getting mistreated in this castle, I thought you would at least be compassionate and empathize with someone who is going through the same thing’ Robb replied in a tone of mirth and disappointment._

_‘I did empathize with him but then I stopped’ Jon had stopped because Theon was cruel to him even when he tried to be kind to him. ‘You should stop as well.’_

_Robb needed to stop and Jon knew it. There was a reason why he immediately became fast friends with Robb. Robb was the heir and one day he would rule Winterfell. Theon knew this but for some reason Robb didn’t._

_‘I won’t, Theon is my friend and I trust him’ Robb replied._

_Jon could only sigh with disappointment and watched as Robb walked away. Jon hoped that his assessment of Theon was wrong and that it was only spurned by jealousy._

_But when it came to assessing people’s characters, Jon was usually spot on._

_Jon was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tiny presence tugging at his cloak._

_Arya gave him a mischievous grin, which meant she probably, escaped whatever duty she was meant to be doing at that current moment._

_Arya noticed Jon’s sour mood and did not care for it._

_‘Please smile for me?’ she asked in a small manipulative voice. Jon couldn’t resist the adorable messy little girl and bared her big smile. _

Jon sat with his sister Rhaenys, Dany was by his side. Allyria sat with them on the table. Oberyn was in the room as well with his feet up on the table.

The man had been with Jon all day. Jon didn’t mind his company in fact the man was quite intriguing. He knew that Oberyn was trying to get a measure of him and so far Jon seemed to have surprised him and perhaps impressed him.

But right now their focus was on the scroll they had just received.

‘It can’t be true, maybe your spy is wrong’ Jon muttered, he barely had a chain on his rage but he felt his anger surge up.

‘Lord Reed would never lie to me’ Allyria replied. Robb then walked into the room with Ashara right behind him.

He had a happy look on his face but he quickly read the room and his face turned into one of concern. Only Oberyn was smiling.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked. Jon gave him the scroll and Robb didn’t miss the aggressive nature in which Jon chucked the scroll at him.

Robb started reading slowly and people watched as his face danced with a different wave of emotions. When Robb was done reading he curled his fists until they turned white.

‘What is going on?’ Ashara asked.

‘The wildlings managed to breach the wall with one hundred thousand men and seven giants. They pillaged their way to Winterfell were they currently reside’ Dany stated.

‘How is that possible, the wildlings have never been able to get through the wall and those that have were immediately defeated’ Ashara replied with a confused voice.

Jon gave her a humorless smile.

‘Apparently they had help, Theon Greyjoy informed on the North and told them everything’ Jon stated with the grit of his teeth.

‘Seven hells’ Ashara replied.

‘That’s not all, those wildlings have named him King in the North’ Jon said to the hushed audience.

Oberyn kept grinning as he found the situation amusing.

Robb’s jaw kept twitching and his eyes kept blinking profusely.

‘FOCK!!’ he shouted as he punched the table and nursed the temples of his head.

‘What do we do now?’ Rhaenys asked. She had her strategic voice on, if Rhae was being rational then it meant Jon was more angry than he was letting on.

‘We focus on taking Kings Landing and then we will deal with the north; we will send a number of our forces to the north and deal with them effecitively’ Jon suggested.

‘Let me go with the forces, I want to take Theon’s head’ Robb replied in a hoarse voice. People in the room seemed sympathetic to his anger but Jon wasn’t having it.

‘Do you now?’ Jon asked as his tone was filled with derision. Robb then turned to Jon.

‘Is there something wrong?’ Robb asked in return, not quite sure what his problem was.

‘Yes there is’ Jon said in a dark voice before pointing an accused finger at him.

‘Theon may be the one responsible for all this but this as much on you as it is on him’ Jon replied. Robb shook his head in indignation.

‘How is it my fault?’ Robb screeched.

‘Your relationship with that snake is to blame. I warned you not to trust him, I told you he was lecherous from the beginning but you never listened. You let him close to you because he sung your praises and like the zealous fool you were, you accepted it’ Jon said in a slight shout.

‘He played on your sympathies and your trust and the moment you let him go, he betrayed you. He sacked Winterfell. Bran is somewhere beyond the wall, Rickon is in the hands of the Lannisters. Wildlings have crossed the wall and have murdered everyone in their path all because of him. And now he is a king. See what your friendship has wroth’ Jon snarled.

The two were not breaking eye contact.

‘So it’s my fault for being kind? For being nice to someone, forgive me for not being as cold as you’ Robb spat.

‘There is a difference between being cold and being a moron, I once warned you to never trust a Greyjoy’ Jon replied.

Robb let out a humorless chuckle.

‘My mother shared the same opinion with me, mayhaps you two are more alike than you thought’ Robb answered him. That felt like a slap in the face to Jon.

‘I didn’t know your mother was capable of having a rational thought’ Jon was quick to jibe. In the corner he saw Ashara letting out a little smile.

‘Your mother always thought me to be the one who took Winterfell from you and now I will be the one to help get it back for her son, how is that for a bit of irony’ Jon added.

Robb’s instinct was to defend his mother, he knew she wasn’t perfect but she did not warrant this.

‘I understand my mother was cruel to you and I am sorry she was. My mother isn’t perfect Jon but then again you would understand that wouldn’t you, imperfect mothers and all. Given that your mother is the reason that thousands perished for no reason’ Robb replied.

Oberyn had been enjoying himself at the spectacle but the fact that Lyanna Stark was being chastised was pure ecstasy to him. Jon was now edging closer to Robb and everyone in the room could tell a fight was about to ensue.

‘Stop it!’ Allyria said. Both Robb and Jon seemed to have some sense shaken into them.

‘She’s right we must stop this, people make mistakes, my mother included. A thousand northmen died because my mother fell in love with my father just like a thousand northmen died because you fell in love with Talisa’ Jon replied, making sure Robb didn’t have the last word.

Robb’s eyes flared with rage and he looked like he was ready to lunge at the king. Given the stance that Jon had, he was prepared for it.

In the back ground they heard Oberyn mutter ‘oh shit’ as he covered his mouth in amusement and click his fingers.

The two were about to pounce but the door burst open. Willas Tyrell gave everyone an apologetic look and they could tell the man overheard the argument.

‘Forgive me your graces but the Knights of the Vale have arrived and they have brought a gift’ he said before making his exit.

Jon’s eyes slightly softened but they turned hard when he shot Robb a glare. It took Dany grabbing his left arm to coax him down.

Likewise with Robb, Allyria took his hand and led him out.

Oberyn let out a disappointed sigh but was chastised by the stern looks Rhaenys and Ashara were shooting him.

**The She Wolf**

Arya stood nervously outside the castle walls of Highgarden. Lord Baelish sat astride his horse right next to her with his signature smirk. Lord Royce was right next to him, the man had a stern yet confident face, it was a far cry from what it was thirty minutes ago when the black dragon flew near them and roared loudly, Arya had never seen a man duck for cover so quickly.

Next to him she caught the eyes of Harold Hardyng and the boy flashed her a smile, Arya didn’t smile back.

She had no interest in the man and all he did was exasperate her. The boy had tried to kiss her but all he got in return was Arya’s slap, when she slapped him, she saw an edge to his face and if it wasn’t for the Hound intervening she shudders at what he would have done.

After that moment she had trained more and more every day with the Hound to make sure she can defend herself. Funny enough after that Harry never bothered her again, Arya wondered at that and it’s only when she found out about Jon did she understand.

Boys were never interested in her; they always wanted Sansa and never her. She was always the short one, the scruffy one, the one who looked like a boy.

Now lately, she was getting looks. She assumed its people who were trying to get into Jon’s good graces but the Hound re-informed her.

_‘You’re brother isn’t the only reason boys keep trying to fuck you. You’re pretty now and you can ride and use a sword. Robert Baratheon went to war for a woman like that. All these cunts will do the same’_

When he first said it, Arya just rolled her eyes but given the looks she was getting, she could see some truth to his words.

Not that it mattered; she only had eyes for one boy. Gendry was someone she had gotten close to. She felt comfortable around him, like she didn’t have to pretend. It was a feeling she had when she was with Jon.

It took a while for Gendry to gain the courage to kiss her. The boy only admitted his feelings when he saw Harry’s numerous attempts to court her.

At first Arya found it amusing but in time she realized that he thought less of himself and she hated that she contributed anything towards it. Jon used to suffer the same when they were children and it would always sting her.

Now as they stood at the gate, she looked around for Gendry and the Hound but they were nowhere to be found. A part of her panicked, she didn’t entirely trust Littlefinger.

The man had a weird hold over her aunt who was incredibly unstable and she could never forget the day her father died, Littlefinger stood right next to Joffery with a grin on his face. A part of her wanted to add him to her list but the man hadn’t outright offended her.

‘Where is Gendry and where is Sandor?’ she asked the ferret faced man.

He gave her a weasel smile and twirled his lips.

‘Forgive me my dear Arya but I thought it best that they stay behind. Your companion is the son of Robert Baratheon and your other companion is a Clegane’ he replied.

‘My brother won’t care about that’ Arya scowled. Littlefinger gave her a patronizing smirk, one that Arya wished she could wipe off by slapping his face.

‘Maybe not but his sister and his wife will. Trust me when I say this is probably a smart move’ he replied. There was some logic to his madness.

Years ago Arya would have argued against his brashness but now being courteous and playing a game maybe more advantages.

Perhaps she was becoming a lady after all; it only took her seventeen name days.

After what felt like forever, the gates finally opened, Arya had forgotten how nervous she actually was. She would finally see Jon again.

A part of her was scared that he might disappear and vanish. Robb and mother had done that when she attended her uncle’s wedding.

Littlefinger noticed her nervous ticks and gave her a demure smile.

When the gates were fully opened, her heart stopped. She immediately spotted him.

He looked different, his curls were now bound, and his beard was fuller. His posture was straight and his body was built for battle.

Their eyes connected, grey meeting grey. There was an anxious look on his face that turned into a teary smile when she saw him.

Arya then leapt off her horse and ran to him. A couple of his Dothraki guards darted wearily when she ran to him but a silver haired woman raised her hand for them to relax. They would have to kill her for her to not hug him.

When she got hold of him, he held her tight. He was stronger now. She could hear he was letting out silent whimpers.

Arya felt safe at that moment.

‘You don’t know how much I missed you’ he whispered. Arya who was still being held by Jon lifted her head to face him and smiled through her tears.

‘I’ve missed you as well. Can you do my favor?’ she asked while studying his new face, his kingly face. Jon looked puzzled but nodded.

‘Please smile for me?’ she asked him, she would always do that when they were young. Whenever he bared all his teeth, she would instantly stop crying. Jon laughed before beaming for her. Arya smiled and then leaned into his embrace again.

She kept hugging him and lifted up her head wiping her tears with his shoulders. She noticed a Dornish girl who was leering at her suspiciously, her face almost looked jealous. Arya would’ve ignored it but the orange beast that stood beside her made her wary.

She looked to the side and she noticed Greywind standing next to a man with red and brown curls with red eyes as he looked upon her. Robb stood next to another Dornish woman, the one she saw in her dreams, her sister.

Arya tried not to think on it and instead focused on Robb. He also gave her a teary smile.

Arya let go off Jon and ran to Robb and embraced him.

‘I thought you were dead. I saw what they did to your wife’ Arya cried. Robb caressed her back and shushed her.

‘I’m okay’ he replied but he didn’t sound okay.

After a minute she let go of him and looked at Allyria. The girl looked nothing like her except for her eyes; the color was darker though just like Jon’s.

The two had an awkward hug and the smiles were more churlish than soft.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you Arya, I always dreamed of the day that I would meet my sister’ she said more genuinely.

‘It’s nice to meet you as well Allyria, last time was awkward given that you were kissing my brother’ Arya said whilst gesturing to Robb. Robb and Allyria cringed nervously but Arya could tell Allyria was pretending to cringe. _She wasn’t embarrassed by it._

Arya thought what she said was discreet but the sounds that came from the other side, disproved her theory.

Arya turned and she saw there was an amused look on the Dornish woman with the tiger along with the silver haired girl.

There were two men with chestnut brown hair that didn’t look impressed. Arya immediately pegged them as Tyrell men given their resemblance to Loras.

‘It was awkward but that wasn’t us Arya, it was our wolves, they are imprinted on each other so they used us to connect with each other’ Robb said loudly, it seemed like he wanted the people around him to hear it, not just her.

Arya spotted that a small flash of irritation crossed Allyria’s face but she was quick to wipe it off. She spotted it because in that moment Allyria looked so much like Sansa that it actually haunted her.

Jon then got nearer and she noticed that Robb got tense. They used to do this a lot whenever they got into an argument.

Arya immediately rolled her eyes and groaned which brought everyone’s attention to her.

‘Ugh what are you two fighting about now?’ she asked and everyone had a look of surprise which meant that her assumption was correct.

‘We’re not fighting’ Robb remarked.

‘Yes we are’ Jon replied as he narrowed his eyes at him.

‘Why don’t we all go inside and we can discuss this newfound alliance’ suggested Baelish. He had a look on his face that Arya didn’t care for.

‘Yes let’s’ the silver haired woman responded.

They all then stepped into the castle and Arya made sure not to leave Jon’s eyesight. She thought of mentioning Gendry to him but she was wary when she looked at the Dornish woman with the tiger. Perhaps Baelish was right, she needed to wait and adjust.

There would be time to get acquainted.

**The Ginger of the Storm Lands**

Connington was in a Stormlands brothel. He expected to find one of Stannis goons but to his surprise he found the inn being manned by ten men.

The men weren’t fighting men and immediately fell to him and his small bandits from Essos.

Currently he sat in the private chambers and enjoyed himself.

He stood there and watched himself in the mirror. A man of almost fifty name days. He watched his nude body, his red hair as fiery as ever and his beard that was now a combination of orange and white.

He watched the young man below him as he bobbed his head back and forth on his cock.

Connington let out a grunt as the young man’s silver hair swayed and he could hear the boy letting out slurping sounds as he twirled his balls. Connington let out moans and he pulled the silver man’s hair up and made him look him in the eyes.

The man’s purple eyes then shot up and Connington shuddered.

Connington then replaced the young man and thought of 'him'. He imagined him with his harp, playing a sad song and singing a song so beautiful that it would make him weep and cum.

The silver whore in front of him could obviously feel that Connington was on the edge because he let out a smile.

That immediately ruined Connington’s hard on. Rhaegar would never grin like that. His smiles were soft but always somber.

Feeling his dick go soft, Connington pushed the man to the side.

‘Is anything wrong my lord?’ the boy asked.

‘No tell your innkeeper I am done and collect the coins on the desk’ Connington replied before putting on his clothing. The whore just nodded and left. He then opened the door and walked into the main brewery.

Connington then walked to one of the serving wenches and sat on a table. The innkeeper then joined him.

‘Forgive me my lord, I hope he wasn’t dissatisfying. We don’t have a lot of whores from Lys, king Robert despised anyone who looked Targaryen and our trader no longer exists given that the Targaryens disbanded slavery. It’s now difficult to traffic them here’ the innkeeper said.

Connington had mixed feelings about the statement. On the one hand he raged, Robert Baratheon was a man he would sooner kill but he calmed himself at the thought of the Targaryens. Rhaegar’s legacy was still alive and they had conquered Essos.

Connington would meet them and then apologize for his failures. He had failed their father and he had fallen to the mummery of the spider.

He raised a boy thinking he was Rhaegar’s son. Hearing of the boy’s demise in Pentos, Jon fumed with rage as he assumed that Viserys had become a kinslayer and a usurper and used the Dothraki to kill him.

It’s only when he approached the golden company did he finally learn the truth. That was why he was back in Westeros. He needed to warn the Trigon of the existence of these people.

Connington didn’t know how he would do it but he would meet them.

A group of men walked in and one of them was singing loudly. Connington didn’t like the look of them. They seemed like stragglers or bandits.

There were about twenty of them and they seemed to be following a man with an eye patch.

Connington stayed out of their view as he watched the men make noise much to his detriment.

He thought he would be left to his own devices until three of them came forward. The leader with the eye patch was joined by a man with a top knot even though he was clearly balding. The third one was a boy black of hair and blue eyes.

‘Hello friend’ the leader greeted. ‘My name is Beric, this is Thoros and Edric’ Beric greeted.

‘I am not interested in company’ Connington said with a growl. This didn’t deter the three who sat opposite him.

‘You’re as fiery as your hair’ Thoros commented with a smile.

‘Who are you people and what do you want?’ he asked.

‘We are the servants of the lord of light, our destiny is to stop the great other and what about you my friend?’ Beric asked with a smile. The man was clearly not taking any hints.

‘Griff’ was all he said in response. Beric nodded and pulled out his hand for him to shake.

‘Nice to meet you Griff’ Beric said with his arm raised out. Connington ignored the hand and kept sipping his ale.

‘He’s lying’ Thoros commented again. Jon froze at that and he saw Thoros staring at him intently.

‘The flames are whispering and they are showing depictions of Griffin’s Roost. Who are you my friend?’ Thoros asked. There was now an edge to his voice.

‘Just a traveller wishing to be left alone’ Jon commented.

‘I doubt that my friend, the flames are whispering that you have quite a role to play when the Stag awakens the night’ Thoros replied. The boy Edric shifted uneasily, something Jon took note of.

‘I don’t take much trust in visions’ Connington denoted. The three men shared a smile.

Thoros took the candle with a flickering flame and placed it in front of Jon.

‘Let’s change that then’ Thoros replied. ‘Edric why don’t you go fetch us more ale, this is your father’s country after all.’

Edric shot him an annoyed glare.

‘His father’s country? I thought Lord Swann was left in charge by Stannis and the man only has daughters?’ Jon questioned.

‘No he has the blood of the king. Robert sired him’ Beric stated.

Jon’s blood slowly rose at that. He was pulled out of his rage by Thoros.

‘Look into the flames’ he suggested.

‘Huh’ Jon said in confusion still reeling from the fact that there was a stag in his presence.

‘Look into the flames and you will believe’ Thoros stated again. There was no jest in his voice or attempt at humor.

Jon then looked closely into the candle and at first he saw nothing but the image then flickered and he saw his beloved.

_Rhaegar stood there on the cliffs of dragonstone. Staring out at the waves in complete concentration. Jon walked closer to him, hoping to embrace his old friend._

_When he got near to touching the man, Rhaegar’s appearance changed. His body became more built and muscled, his silver hair grew longer and curled more slightly at the end._

_When the man turned around, Jon didn’t see the dark indigo eyes of Rhaegar, this man’s eyes were dark grey and almost black. The boy looked no older than eighteen despite his size_

_‘Robb’ came a female voice that called him. The man stopped his brooding and his scowl turned into a soft smile. Rhaegar’s smile._

_He was approached by a girl who looked similar of age. The girl was enticingly beautiful; she had long black wavy hair and purple eyes._

_She looked other worldly and her face was soft._

_‘You alright, I thought to come and check on you’ she said in a sweet voice. Everything about the girl was hypnotizing._

_‘I am sorry I ruined your name day’ Robb replied, his silver hair blowing in the wind. The boy stood like a northern warrior, his posture firm and brave._

_‘You mean our name day’ the girl said in amusement. Robb slightly smiled at that. ‘I am sorry I danced with him, it didn’t mean anything.’_

_‘Arya it’s…’ whatever Robb was about to say, she cut him off._

_‘No it’s not okay. I love you Robb. We came together in this world and we will leave together in this world. It’s time we tell everyone and marry. No more entertaining prospective lords and ladies who wish to marry us’ she said as she cupped his face._

_‘Father won’t like this; he will be upset with us’ he commented. The boy seemed worried; it appeared that he didn’t want to disappoint his father. The girl scoffed at that._

_‘When has Daddy ever been upset with me?’ she asked with a raised brow. Robb laughed at that._

_‘You have him wrapped around your finger; you should teach me your tricks’ he replied._

_‘I will convince father, he would never deny his little girl anything. I suspect that mother knows and even if she is against it, I am sure you can pout to her and convince her. Aunt Rhaenys will be all for it, she doesn’t want any house gaining any more power. Who do you think will realistically stand in our way?’ she asked._

_Robb looked at her fearfully._

_‘Rhaenerya’ Robb replied. Arya was slightly more unsettled now._

_‘She will accept this’ she said but there was doubt in her face._

_‘She won’t and her obsession will only grow’ he replied more concerned._

_‘Then I will handle our big sister’ Arya replied._

Connington wanted to see more but was then pushed out of his vision. He was pretty sure of the people he had just met.

‘Convinced now?’ Thoros asked with a grin.

**The Lady Wolf**

Sansa stood on the beach and watched as ghost chased the little Targlings around. The children were giggling joyously without a care in the world.

She stood with Missandei as they watched Robb and Rhaenerya chase Arya. Initially Sansa had come out for fresh air, tired of being holed in with her mother as she said her prayers.

When she arrived outside, Rhaenerya had invited her to come play with them, she didn’t know how to react because a part of her assumed Jon didn’t want her near his children but Missandei told her it was alright.

Rhaenerya or Rhae was busy splashing water at an irate Arya who didn’t appreciate the gesture.

She had managed to get a good sense of the children.

Robb was a lot like Jon. He was seemingly quiet but would open up around people he knew. The boy in front of her who was giggling loudly right now was a far cry from the boy she had met almost a moon ago.

Rhae reminded her of sister Arya, she was stubborn, loud and always seemed to want to compete with her brother. She was also extremely bossy, a trait that her sister had. She found it curious how Rhae would always antagonize her little brother.

She would enjoy teasing him and the little boy was always gullible to it. Rhae was also very willful if not rude. Sansa would have been offended had she been younger but she appreciated her quirks, it reminded her of her sister. The girl was a lot like Arya.

Ironically the person who was the least like Arya was little Arya herself. If Sansa had to pick a favorite from the three then it had to be her.

The girl was a valyrian princess with wavy black hair.

Arya was soft and gentle. She remembered when she greeted the princess; Arya gave her a hug and a warm smile. Sansa had forgotten what genuine kindness was but seeing her niece reminded her that people could be nice.

The little girl trotted towards her as if she knew that Sansa was thinking of her. Her eyes were wide and soft as she approached Sansa. She gave her a wavering smile that Sansa couldn’t help but return.

Her hands were palmed as she covered something.

‘Aunt Sansa, Missy’ she said to them with a smile. Both Sansa and Missandei leaned down to be level with the girl.

‘I found a butterfly but its wing is broken. Rhae and Robb said I must let it go’ the girl said sadly.

Sansa gave her a sympathetic smile.

‘Sweetling, you should let it go, let it heal on its own’ she replied. This made Arya look at the butterfly with a wounded expression, Sansa hated how sad she looked.

‘If I let her go then she will be taken by little dragons’ Arya replied.

‘Little dragons?’ Sansa asked confused. Arya pointed to the seagulls near the bay and Missandei nodded.

‘You mean the birds?’ Missandei asked. Arya nodded.

‘It’s the way of nature princess, you can’t help it’ Missandei replied. A determined look crossed over Arya’s face.

‘I can and I will’ she said stubbornly, it was the first time she had seen the princess be so brazen.

The girl then closed her palm on the broken wing of the butterfly and shut her eyes. She started humming and Sansa looked at Missandei in concern.

Missandei just glared back clearly as worried as her. She had never seen Arya do this before.

Arya continued humming and when she was done, she opened her eyes. Her light purple eyes then went darker and darker until her eyes became grey, as grey as Jon’s eyes. Her eyes then turned back to normal. Her hair then shimmered silver like that of her brothers and sisters before turning back to raven black.

When she was back to normal, her palm then glowed as a bright yellow light emanated from her palm. It took almost twenty seconds before the light faded.

When the light was gone, the previously mangled wing of the butterfly was now fixed and it started flying in the air.

Arya gave out a beaming smile and puffed her chest in pride and happiness.

Missandei and Sansa only stared at the three year old in shock, their mouths were open.

‘Arya how did you do that?’ Missandei asked with concern etched in her voice. Arya must have noted the tone because a fearful look crossed over her face. Sansa decided to be gentler.

‘I have never seen anyone heal that way. How did you do that?’ Sansa asked in a sweet voice. Arya lightened at that and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

‘I just felt it’ she replied. Arya then pulled away from the two flabbergasted women and joined her siblings.

‘Did you know she could do that?’ Sansa asked Missandei when Arya was out of hearing range.

‘No I didn’t’ Missandei replied in a worried tone.

‘Well she does have the blood of Valyria and the first men’ Sansa stated as if that would be reason enough. Missandei just nodded but she was obviously still distressed.

Sansa decided to take her mind off it.

‘Princess Arya is so soft and gentle’ Sansa remarked. Missandei smiled at that, a real smile.

‘Yes, she gets that from her mother’ the woman replied. Sansa found that extremely hard to believe.

‘When you say mother, you mean the dragon queen?’ Sansa asked in a disbelieving tone. The Daenerys Targaryen she met was anything but soft and gentle. She looked like she was made from iron and would burn down anything or anyone who stood in her way.

‘Our queen has two sides. She usually shows her other side to people she trusts’ Missandei replied. There was an edge to her voice, one of defense, did she think I was insulting Daenerys.

‘I meant no offense Missandei; I just find it hard to believe the queen is anything like her daughter. She is strong and powerful, doesn’t seem like the nice type, I actually like that about her’ Sansa stated. Missandei eyed her, thinking of how to respond.

‘You spent too much time with the Lannisters my lady. They have made you believe that being of a kind heart is a weakness. It’s not, being kind means people will love you more. With regards to our queen, she is very much like Arya. There was once a time she was only just that, soft and gentle. But she had to change; she had to be stubborn and strong. You saw how upset the princess got when we told her that there was nothing she can do to help the butterfly but she huffed her chest and helped.That was her mother talking’ Missandei replied.

Sansa only nodded. She was starting to warm up to Missandei, the girl was polite but not one with hidden intentions and she appreciated her courteous bluntness.

‘I had fun watching over the children today’ Sansa commented as she made her exit.

‘You should join us again; Arya and Rhae seem to like you. Robb will come around, he is just shy’ Missandei suggested. Sansa was slightly shocked at that.

‘Are you sure that Jon won’t mind?’ she asked.

‘He is the one that recommended’ Missandei replied. This took Sansa aback slightly. She nodded and made her exit out of the room.

Sansa made her way to her room, happy at the day’s events. She passed numerous unsullied guards who remained ever vigilant. She passed by Daario Naharis who leered at her in a way she didn’t appreciate. She passed by Margaery who gave her a smile but Sansa ignored the lady.

It annoyed her that she would soon be her good sister.

She felt a slight pang of guilt when she saw the hurt look on her face.

She crossed the hall and bumped into a man.

The man in question was Trystane Martell. She had seen him wandering around the castle. The boy had a sad look in his eyes and Sansa understood why.

She didn’t know how she would feel if her cousin murdered her father and banished her older brother to the wall. A dark voice that sounded like Cersei whispered _‘You once thought Jon would do that.’_

She wiped the voice out of her mind.

‘Forgive me Lady Stark’ he said courteously.

‘It’s quite alright Pri… Lord Trystane’ she replied and she noticed that he grimaced at being called a lord. The Dornish were being punished severely and Sansa shuddered to wonder what Rhaenys would do to the Lannisters if this is what she did to her family.

‘Where you heading?’ he asked.

‘To go join my mother’ she replied but at that moment she grimaced knowing that her mother would be deep in her prayers.

‘On second thought, I was thinking of roaming the castle. Would you mind escorting me?’ she asked. Trystane was surprised by this and his eyes shot up.

Sansa ignored how cute he looked when he arched his brows, she would not be thinking about boys.

‘I would love to’ he replied and put out his arm.

**Dragon King**

He was in his warg state.

_‘So what else did you do?’ he asked his little princess._

_‘We just played by the beach. Rhae slapped Robb cause he wanted to test if her dragon can swim’ Arya replied. He knew that she was probably scratching Ghost, given the warm soothing sensation that Jon felt rush through his body._

_His little princess had developed this strange ability of communicating with him by looking through Ghost eyes. It wasn’t the only power she had possessed but Jon and Dany decided to ignore it and let it be._

_Robb and Rhae also had strange magical epithets. _

_‘You must tell Robb not to do that; his sister is bigger than him and stronger than him. Rhae doesn’t like it when people mess with her’ he chided in a fatherly tone._

_Arya ever the good girl nodded and smiled._

_Gods how he adored his little angel, just like he adored Rhae and just like he adored Robb._

_‘Daddy I hear footsteps, I have to go. Please give mommy a beeg kish’ she said as she stretched out her arms, showing the size of the kiss._

_‘I will princess. I love you’ Jon replied._

_‘I love you as well Daddy’ she replied._

Jon woke up and Arya was watching him with a sad smile on his face.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked. Arya shook her head.

‘Nothing, it’s just sweet seeing how you are with your daughter. Reminds me of father’ she said in a somber tone. Jon felt pained for her.

‘I was sad to hear what happened to Lord Stark’ Jon replied. Arya scowled when Jon said that.

‘He didn’t deserve to die like that’ she said ignoring his formal reference to their father.

‘Nobody deserves to die like that, Sansa told me that Joffery refused to reconsider not letting him die’ Jon remarked.

‘I remember seeing her faint after Payne took his head’ she confirmed. Jon could tell the event still haunted her.

‘The Lannisters will pay for what they have done, every single one of them’ he promised. Arya let out a brief smile; she was still adjusting to this new version of Jon.

They walked in silence around one of the grain fields. The Tyrells had iron steel mechanics to work the plantations, truly an efficient way to thread out all the wheat, corn, barley and fruit.

‘How are your children like?’ Arya asked after some time.

Jon beamed at the question.

‘Well Robb is a modest and curious child. He questions a lot of things. He can be quiet but don’t be fooled, he is a very opinionated child and he is a bit of a snob’ Jon answered.

‘So he is like you?’ Arya grinned.

‘Perhaps but he can be manipulative, he knows how to work people. His mother falls for his tricks constantly and he gets what he wants’ he says.

‘But you don’t fall for it?’ she asks.

‘No I can see right through him’ he says with a laugh.

‘And the girls? I heard you named one after me’ Arya said rather boastfully.

‘Arya is my little angel; I named her after you because she shares the same color hair as you and I. She is soft and gentle. She likes helping people even if it’s to her own detriment and she is sweet and polite’ he replies with hint of pride in his voice.

‘She doesn’t sound like she is anything like me’ Arya says with a smile.

‘No she’s not. Rhaenerya is more like you’ he replies.

‘She’s your oldest?’ she asks.

‘Aye she is, when she smiles, she kind of reminds me of you’ he says. Arya and Jon slightly bump each other, content being in the same company again.

‘She looks like me?’ Arya asks.

‘Not really no, she has your eyes though. She has a bit of a temper but all in all she is a sweet girl’ he replies, yet again Jon can’t discard the pride he feels in his voice.

‘You truly love them?’ the question was more of a statement than an answer.

‘Aye I do’ he says.

‘Father would be proud.’

Jon tries his best to feign his smile but Arya notices his displeasure.

‘I miss him’ she says wistfully. Jon gives her a hug to comfort her, hoping to ease her pain. They slowly cross a heap of wheat and Jon can hear a tiger purring contentedly, he then sees Elia blending in with the grain. Rhaenys might be close by eavesdropping and he has the urge not to roll his eyes.

‘Lord Stark was a good man’ he says in condolence. Arya now hisses.

‘Why do you keep doing that?’ she asks him.

‘Doing what?’ he asks her back, bewildered at the sharp tone she now has.

‘Acting as if our father means nothing to you’ she comments, Jon can tell she is trying to keep her tone void but he can hear the hurt in her voice.

‘I am not acting that way Arya. This is me trying to be civil and not let out how I really feel about _your _father’ he responds.

‘And how do you feel?’ she asks him, there was a slight concern In her voice, one that was slightly fearful and Jon hated hearing it coming from Arya.

‘I don’t want to tell you how I feel because it’s going to change how you feel about me’ Jon replies. The concerned look on Arya’s face then turns to anger.

‘No it won’t’ she states profusely.

‘Yes it will, that’s why I won’t comment’ Jon says as he cups her cheek. ‘But I will just say that it doesn’t affect how much I love you.’

Arya beams at that. Jon noticed that her smiles are no longer cheery or mischievous; they are mostly calculated or calm.

She smiled like a man who didn’t want to bring attention to himself. He would have to question her on what exactly happened.

Her smile then disappeared and she looked wary.

‘Jon there is something I need to tell you’ she says.

Jon didn’t like her worried tone.

‘What is it Arya?’ he asks her. Arya held on tightly to needle, an indicator that she was nervous.

‘I will tell you but first I need to know that I can trust you’ she’s now searching his eyes looking for a lie. Jon felt slightly offended at that.

‘Arya it’s me, I know I have changed but come on’ he replies. Her eyes ease a little at that.

‘Am I still your favorite sibling?’ she asks him with a teasing grin. Jon wanted to answer but he could still feel Elia’s presence.

‘You are my second favorite sibling. My favorite is Rhaenys, I love her so much. She is kind and trustworthy. She is never prone to jealousy; she would never eavesdrop on my conversation with someone…’ Jon would have continued but Rhaenys decided to show herself and interrupt his monologue.

‘Alright I get it’ Rhaenys said as she rolled her eyes.

Jon couldn’t hide his smirk; Rhaenys was nothing if not predictable.

‘Arya this is Rhaenys, Rhae this Arya’ Jon stated. The two girls nodded their heads, sizing each other up. Rhae was looking at Arya with caution and suspicion whilst Arya was looking at Rhae with awe.

‘Well met Lady Stark and I wasn’t only here to eavesdrop’ she said pointedly at Jon before turning to Arya. ‘When you are free my lady, I would like to talk with you?’ she asked.

‘I’m not a lady and I would like that’ Arya replied. Rhae then nodded at him before stepping out with Elia.

‘Is that a lion?’ Arya asked.

‘It’s a tiger’ Jon replies.

‘Ty-gah?’ Arya says as she enunciates the word.

‘Yes “Ty” is old ghiscari for “fire” or in this instance “flaming” and gah means cat. So together it means flaming cat’ Jon replies.

‘And your sister rides a dragon as well’ Arya commented in a daze.

‘That she does.’

‘Does she wield a blade?’ she asks. Jon nods and Arya’s eyes dilate.

‘So she’s like Nymeria and Visenya if they had a baby’ Arya states, Jon can hear the childlike wonder in her voice and can’t help but chuckle.

‘You should tell her that and you two will become quick friends’ he says still laughing.

They approach the plastic covering of the plantation and in the distance Jon can see Robb and Allyria edging closer to them.

‘You were about to tell me something before my sister interrupted us’ Jon stated, ignoring the approaching footsteps of Robb and Allyria nearing.

Arya’s face pained slightly at the mention of ‘my sister.’ She was the only one he used to refer to with that title.

‘There is someone that came with me and once you know who he is, you won’t be happy with me but I promise you he is a good person and nothing like that old drunk’ Arya commented. Jon was intrigued; he had never heard his sister sound so protective of someone besides himself.

But the pronoun she used was ‘he’ and she had a longing look in her eyes. Oh no.

Robb and Allyria now stood behind Arya.

‘You sound rather fond of this man’ Jon remarked. Robb who was about to announce himself then kept quiet. Allyria raised her brow.

‘I love him’ Arya said softly.

Earlier when Jon had reunited with his sister, a part of him didn’t recognize her but now he absolutely did not know who he was talking to. Arya didn’t swoon over boys; she hung with boys and thought them to be stupid.

Part of it was mostly due to the fact that other boys saw her as more of a boy herself.

But now looking at Arya, Jon could see she was growing into herself. She was always pretty but now she was more confident and calm. It made her glow more and Jon knew that men would find this sexy and irresistible.

This made Jon burn slightly with rage. Who was this buffoon that saw his sister this way and how had her wormed his way into her heart.

Robb was holding his sword in a worried stance and Jon could tell he was thinking the same thing.

‘Who is he?’ Robb asked with a snarl. Arya looked back at him in shock not knowing he was there before regaining her composure.

‘His name is Gendry’ she said.

Jon scoffed

‘I would very much like to meet Gendry, I would have words with him’ Robb stated with his shoulders arched.

‘Aye so will I, I would like to meet the man who would think he is good enough for you. Perhaps Rhaegal might enjoy greeting him as well’ Jon snarled in agreement with Robb. He had almost forgotten the two had a spat earlier on.

Arya was about to protest and given the edge to her eyes, she wasn’t going to be polite. Allyria stepped in before she could say that.

‘Stop it, the both of you. Arya is a woman grown and a maiden of seventeen name days. Let her be with the man she loves’ she chides them both. Ally then turned to Arya and the two shared a smile.

‘Come now Arya, let’s go for a walk and you can tell me about this Gendry fellow and hopefully Dianna can meet Nymeria later’ Allyria offered. Arya grinned and the two made their way out. Jon and Robb then walked out and went to stand by the towers of the castles.

They stood there in silence watching as Aeryon raced with Rhaegon. Black vs. Red, it was quite a sight. From the top of the battlements Jon could see Dany conversing with Littlefinger.

Jon had wanted to join Dany earlier but he was put off by the man. He had a weird lisp where every word that ended with the letter ‘s’ was pronounced as ‘sh.’

When he had asked about “Lady Shansha” for the fifth time, Jon knew his obsessive compulsive mind couldn’t handles it, so he left Dany to deal with him.

He then saw Allyria and Arya as they made their way with Dianna trotting next to Allyria. The brown wolf then jumped with joy when she saw her littermate come out the woods and approach her. Nymeria was as big as Ghost now.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Robb crinkle with joy as he watched Ally.

‘I see my advice went out of the window’ Jon stated. Robb looked at him puzzled and Jon nodded towards Ally.

Robb had the decency to not skirt about the issue but only nod.

‘We haven’t done anything’ he replied.

‘Not yet you haven’t’ Jon states.

‘I won’t do anything, she is my sister and I am taken with Margaery’ Robb replies him, his tone not entirely convincing Jon. Jon sighs.

‘I want to apologize for earlier, you’re a king and you were right to criticize me’ Robb apologizes. Jon deciding to be grateful takes his olive branch and extends.

‘No, I was just angry with myself. I wasn’t there to protect them’ he replies. Robb nods at that.

‘I am just so tired of being blamed. I hear the whispers they say about me and usually I would ignore them but I can’t Jon. They call me the ‘King who ran’ and say I lost everything because of a foreign whore. It’s not fair on me, I wasn’t born to be king, I was meant to rule the north, not the Riverlands and the North’ Robb remarks.

‘I understand that. I actually know how that feels’ Jon states. They both share a solemn moment of acceptance.

Robb interrupted the silence after some time.

‘So Theon Greyjoy’ he said, Jon could tell that the betrayal was affecting him.

‘Theon fucking Greyjoy’ Jon remarked.

‘You always said that he was the most annoying person you’ve ever met’ Robb replied.

‘If that a euphemism for biggest asshole then aye’ Jon stated and Robb chortled before his face grew serious.

‘You think we can defeat him?’ Robb asked, sounding doubtful.

‘Easily’ Jon replied instantly.

‘He has a hundred thousand wildlings’ Robb reminded him.

‘And I have over one hundred and twenty thousand blood riders, unsullied and second sons. Not to mention all the other kingdoms I have at my side who will strike down his forces’ Jon replied again.

‘He has giants’ Robb commented.

‘And I have dragons’ Jon stated.

‘We can’t leave it to chance. I underestimated Theon before and look what has happened. Theon knows us and he knows how we think.’

‘He knows how you think. You underestimated him but I never did, Theon is doing exactly what I expect him to be doing’ Jon replied. Robb still stood wearily.

‘If he convinced those savages to fight with him then clearly he is different’ Robb answered. Jon sighed.

‘So am I’ Jon stated. Robb nodded.

‘Well let’s hope for an easy victory’ Robb replied looking into the distance. Jon could tell his distress was less his confidence in their strength and more in facing Theon.

‘You know in Essos, men would look at me and spit on the Trigon, just like Theon would at Winterfell. I think about fifteen hundred have spat at my feet. I have killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would have rather killed me but none succeeded. I am only alive because fate wants me alive. Theon is just the latest in a long line of bastards and after Tywin he will be the latest to feel my vengeance, fate wills it so. So trust in me and know that we will make him regret his actions.’

Jon then reached out his hand willing for Robb to shake it.

Robb pondered after some time and shook it.

‘Jon?’ Robb asked quietly.

‘Yeah?’ Jon replied.

‘I want to be the one that kills him’ Robb stated in a dark voice.

‘If you don’t then I will’ Jon replied. He started to make his way to the stairs but Robb halted him.

‘You never did ask me why’ Robb remarked. Jon turned confused at that.

‘Why what?’ Jon asked.

‘Why we were friends’

‘Why were you?’ Jon asked slightly curious.

‘He was crude and honest. He was an heir just like me and he used to tell me the hard truth and he would confer with darkest thoughts I had in my mind. Thoughts I hated but could never truly ignore’ he said.

‘And what where those thoughts?’ Jon asked.

Robb gave him a knowing look and Jon just mouthed ‘oh.’

‘There was no judgment between Theon and I. He never shamed me for feeling worried when you were better at me than something and I never shamed him for missing his sister and his home. For crying for his brothers’ Robb said whilst looking into the distance.

‘He did that to get close you’ Jon replied.

‘Perhaps’

‘There is no perhaps, Theon is a snake. He has no honor’ Jon replied again.

‘Perhaps but a part of me still thinks Theon has honor’

**The King in the North**

‘My queen’ Theon said as he kissed her on the lips. Ygritte grinned at that.

‘Who says I want to be your queen?’ she asked him teasingly.

‘You did, remember when you said you would show me Winterfell’ he remarked as he nuzzled her nose.

Theon squeezed her but Ygritte tapped him away.

‘I need to go sort out the factions and make sure everyone is keeping the peace’ she said as she gave him one last deep kiss.

Theon smiled at that.

‘I love you’ Ygritte said as she stood up. Theon froze at that.

‘I love you as well’ he said more softly.

Theon started to tour the castle. It looked different than before, more dark. He had made it to Lord Stark’s room.

He opened the door and he saw Val sitting on the bed.

‘Theon’ she said softly.

‘Val’ he replied.

‘Has my king come to give me a command’ she replied teasingly but Theon could sense there was an edge to her voice.

‘No I was just walking around, you shouldn’t be in here alone’ he replied.

‘I am not alone, you’re her. Just where I wanted you’ she said. He blonde silver hair shimmering. She truly was a beauty.

‘You wanted me here?’ he asked.

‘Yes, I would prefer my king take me in the chamber of your kneeling lord’ she remarked. Theon tried to ignore the seductive way she played with her words.

He was in Ned Starks chamber, he needed to be more honorable and faithful to Ygritte.

‘I am already taken’ Theon replied.

‘By that twig?’ she asked with a laugh.

‘I love her and I will honor her’ Theon replied again. Val then removed furs and stood naked in front of him.

Theon watched her with hunger as his cock grew.

He felt guilty when he lunged for her lips and grazed at her breast.

‘Never tell anyone, especially not Ygritte’ he said as he devoured her.

‘Of course my king. Your queen will keep silent.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passed a 100k. 
> 
> Will update anyy errors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fourteen - A Whores Dream(Yes they all rhyme)

**The Dragon Queen**

She watched as the doors opened and Lord Baelish entered Lord Tyrell’s manse. She greeted him with a polite smile, one of warning and one to make him unsteady in his resolve.

Littlefinger returned it with a greasy smile, one that made Dany recoil. It was the same smile Illyrio used to give Viserys and her when they were his guests, Viserys was foolish enough to fall for them but Dany never did.

Littlefinger stretched out his arm wanting to kiss her hand in greeting. Daenerys lifted up her hand in objection.

‘There is no need for that my lord’ she said, hoping to vanquish the bile that was rising in her throat.

‘Forgive me my queen, in Westeros when one greets a queen or a lady, they “kiss the ring” as it were’ he says respectfully but Dany can tell that his tone is one of wistful vigor. Almost as if he is looking for a way to unsettle her.

‘I am quite familiar with the greeting; I don’t much care for it. People’s mouth carry diseases and I would personally not like to get sick, I am queen after all’ she replies. Baelish gives another demure smile, one with no meaning or consequence but a hidden intention.

‘Never took you as one who had a phobia of germs’ he says.

‘In my experience, people can carry all types of diseases. One can never be too sure, for all they know they could be in the presence of a worm’ Dany stated pointedly. Given the light smirk and the slow ascent of a nod, the man clearly caught the meaning.

After she gave him a sharp glare, one meant to size him up, Dany began to clear her throat.

‘You must forgive me for this hour Lord Baelish. The hour of the rooster is never preferable to most people, some would like to be asleep at this time’ she says.

Baelish can only smile at that.

‘When the mother of dragons calls a meeting, you attend’ he says with an arch. The man seemed to be a kiss ass as well.

Her spymaster Talos was much the same but at least his brownnosing was genuine and was born out of his gratitude to the Trigon. With Baelish it was nefarious and almost insulting.

‘Nevertheless I must be conscientious of how others feel, in the past many men have had a problem with my conduct. Though I suspect they would have a problem with it either way given that I am a woman, regardless if I was courteous or not’ she replied. Baelish was still smiling.

‘You would find me different your grace, I am a male feminist at heart’ he said. Dany fought the urge to roll her eyes as her face scrunched and Littlefinger definitely noticed.

‘I once met a man named Hizdahr zo Loraq who claimed the same thing, my husband retorted saying there is no such thing as a male feminist no matter how much you advocate for it, he ended being proven right when Hizdahr had intentions of bedding my niece and I. He is a eunuch now but that it is a tale for another time’ Dany stated wistfully.

She noticed the perplexed look on Littlefinger and decided to cut the chase.

‘A couple of us will be leaving today and our army will march through the Riverlands and onwards to the capital’ she remarked. ‘So I would like us to discuss your reason here.’

‘I have been sent here by Lord Robyn Aryn, lord paramount of the Vale to formally bend the knee under certain conditions’ Baelish remarked.

‘How old is Robyn Aryn?’ she asked.

‘Ten name days your grace, approaching eleven in a fortnight’ he replied.

‘That seems rather young for a man to be ruling. Not to be a hypocrite given that I myself became queen but at the age of sixteen name days but I had sound council, I assume he has the same?’ she asked.

‘Lord Robyn is the ruler but his mother Lysa is ruling in his stead until he comes of age’ Baelish replied.

‘So you are here on her behalf, not Robyn?’ Dany clarified. Littlefinger had a slightly impressed smirk but nodded.

‘So you’re here to bend the knee on her behalf?’ her question is more of an obvious statement.

‘Under certain conditions your grace, rudimentary contingencies for the Vale’ he replied, Dany found it quite amusing how his accent kept changing in the midst of the conversation. Jon had told her he couldn’t stand his eastern lisp as to how he pronounced an‘s’ as an ‘sh’

His obsessive compulsive tendencies always made her laugh.

‘Lord Baelish I have no time for word games, I would like to depart to go see my children and all this conversation is doing is prolonging my time away from them’ she replied.

Baelish paused and then smiled.

‘Then it is fortuitous then for it is your children that are part of the conditions’ he stated.

The queen had a look of concern. Littlefinger needed to adapt his approach carefully; one wrong move and he would be burnt by dragon fire.

‘What matter would involve my children?’ Dany asked, trying to keep her anger at bay, her motherly instincts running into overdrive.

‘Lady Lysa is a paranoid woman who has been dealt many losses, she is a woman that has birthed many a stillborn and when she got lord Aryn, she was contempt but the boy from his birth was born with very gentle bones. Many lords pray for his downfall in order to usurp him and rule the Vale’ he replied.

‘A sad story but I am still missing what this has to do with my children’ she said.

‘We have heard of your might. The Vale can hold against a million men but not large dragons that can blow us out of the sky. I know this and so does Lady Lysa but the other lords of the Vale they fought against your father and the moment we bend the knee they may seek to rebel against Robyn, his mother and I, her loving husband, all because we chose the rightful rulers of the realm’ Littlefinger remarked.

He inched forward in a non-threatening stance and peered down on Dany.

‘We need protection and here comes our conditions. The first one is marriage to one of your lovely daughters. Preferably Rhaenerya who I hear is 6 years younger than Robyn. I understand she is young and a betrothal is never preferable, I myself lost the woman I loved to a betrothal. But Robyn is a gentle boy, perhaps too gentle. Rhaenerya would truly be the one in charge. The second condition would be naming me as part of your council. I am quite adept to the Vale and the Capital. It is an easy way to smoothly transition the Vale into your rule’ he stated.

Dany studied Littlefinger and in turn Baelish studied her. Dany gave away no emotion, Littlefinger truly honeyed his words. Dany was kind of impressed at the weasel’s attempt and maybe five years ago she would have fallen for it.

‘My children will marry who they deem fit for them my lord but you already knew I would take that stance. I assume the first condition was Lysa and the second was yours’ she stated knowingly.

Baelish flickered his eyes in surprise. If Dany hadn’t been paying attention then she would have been none the wiser.

‘Your grace I am only following orders from…’ Baelish was immediately cut off.

‘From Lysa yes but you obviously know enough about me to know I would never agree to this betrothal so you used it to elevate what you really wanted. I’m sure you expected me to rage and then compromise on the second option’

Baelish now gave her a new smile, one that showed that he was compromised.

‘I… um do… admit your grace…. That I thought this suggestion folly… I hoped to present my skills as a way of sweetening the deal… I truly want to see the Vale Kingdom return to the fold’ Baelish stated.

Daenerys pondered on this, making him ache with every single moment she drawed out before puffing her chest.

‘Very well. I will give you my counter offer’ she said but her tone implied that it was less of an offer and more of a command.

Littlefinger only nodded for her to continue.

‘I will not be marrying any of my daughters to a sickly lord. My daughters will only marry men they deem fit for themselves. The offer I make is for the Vale to bend the knee; they have up until we take the Red Keep, for them to make a decision. If they do not pledge to my house by then. Well let’s just say this time our dragons won’t be there to offer a ride around the castle’ she stated firmly. Littlefinger did a poor attempt of hiding his gulp.

‘And if they refuse to bend the knee?’ he asked in a low voice. Dany could only smirk.

‘I highly doubt they will but if they do then what we have done with Dorne and the Reach will seem like a picnic’ she snarled. Baelish gave her another one of his demure smiles.

‘Very well, I will make sure to convince Lady Arryn, to make the proper decision. Her army is already here so it will make it easier, to make her see reason’ Littlefinger remarked.

‘You won’t have to inform her of anything my lord. When it comes to the future of the Vale, Lysa won’t be involved’ she stated plainly but Baelish could tell there was something else hidden in her tone.

‘I’m sorry your grace?’ he asked slightly confused.

‘I spoke with a lot of people and they have informed me about Lady Arryn being one who is not of sound mind. When I informed her sister that Arya was safe in the Vale and that we have demanded her to be delivered to us here, she didn’t like that decision at all. She then went on to state how unstable Lysa is. You just implied that she can be unhinged as well. So if her sister and her lover state that she is not of sound mind then how can I leave her in charge of one of my kingdoms?’ Dany asked with a raised eyebrow.

Littlefinger was slightly taken aback; he came in here hoping to tie the future rulers to the Vale by blood. Now it appears he was losing the rule of the Vale from Lysa. Lysa was his ticket through marriage to rule the Vale. Baelish had to turn this around.

‘My queen, house Targaryen is not loved by the Vale. They fought against your father. They do not want to bow to your house and removing house Arryn from power will make them not want to kneel to you at all. They would rather choose death. Are you and your family planning on burning all the kingdoms?’ Baelish posed.

Dany smiled at his question. It’s a good thing that Rhaenys was not here because her answer would immediately be yes. Jon and her thought differently. Luckily she was prepared for this.

‘I don’t plan on removing House Arryn from ruling the Vale. While I hold a lot of enmity on Jon Arryn, I will not punish Robyn Arryn for his father’s actions. Just as I would like to expect people not to do the same to me. When we take the Red Keep, Robyn Arryn will come to Kings Landing were he will be raised under our royal patronage and he will return to rule the Vale when he comes of age’ she said.

That gave Littlefinger pause. Dany knew his next question.

‘Lord Royce will rule the Vale in his stead. Under our name and he will regularly come to the capital and check on the well-being of Robyn, as well as assessing if he is being groomed appropriately’ she stated.

Littlefinger was stunned.

‘You said yourself that people think he is sickly and plot against him. Well in my experience two negatives are usually aligned. The people plotting against him could be the reason the boy is constantly ailing. You said that the Lord paramount needs protection and I am giving it to him’ she added.

Littlefinger silently cursed. She was more attentive to his wording than he thought on. Baelish was not perturbed; he could still spin this to his advantage.

‘Lady Lysa will not like this offer one bit, she will rebel and many lords who were loyal to Jon Arryn will stand with her, even if it means death. Lord Royce is one of them. Perhaps if you reconsider my second offer of me joining your council, it would placate Lysa because she will know I will watch over Robyn’ he remarked.

For a second the queen had a strange look on her face. Baelish wondered if he had actually gotten through to her.

His hope was slightly wiped away when the queen started laughing. He didn’t think it was possible, the queen he met always had a regal posture and her smiles were ones that were mostly patronizing. But to see her cackling like a child was rather disturbing to the man.

‘You really are good' she said as she got a hold of herself. ‘Turning a disadvantage into an opportunity. Really impressive. A man of knowledge, a man with talents that can’t be wasted’

Her deep violet eyes then went dark.

‘I told you before that Lysa wouldn’t matter when it came to the future of the Vale and neither will you’ she said and Baelish was alarmed at that.

‘You see Lord Baelish when we heard that Arya Stark was being kept in the Vale. I started making inferences. My spymaster Talos was quite the help. The famed Littlefinger, the Lord of Harrenhal. You own various brothels, with various whores from all around the world. Quite a few coming from Essos’ she said.

Baelish shuddered. He had vetted all of his whores. Made sure they were lowborn and loyal to him.

‘Let me put a voice to the thought in your head, you think all your whores were loyal. That the disloyal ones, you got rid of and made sure they never saw the light of day. But that is the problem with whores my lord, they are only loyal as long as you keep paying them and there is always someone who can pay them more’ she remarked.

‘Most of those whores you kept around your precious scrolls, came from Essos. And they willingly gave Talos the information. Given that we gave them their freedom from the slave traffickers who sold them to you in the first place, they happily obliged. You really should treat your whores better’ she said with a smile.

Baelish felt drips from his forehead and he hadn’t realized he was sweating. A part of him wanted to argue in retort and steer the conversation in a different way. He hadn’t felt this powerless since Cersei threatened him with her guards, since Brandon cut him down for Catelyn’s hand.

‘I heard many secrets about you, like how you and the former prince Doran… I’m sorry Lord Doran were in correspondence. How you betrayed Lord Stark and were allied with the Lannisters the whole time. How you and the Tyrells planned on killing Joffery at his wedding to Margaery and you would take Sansa, fortunately we intervened there.’

Baelish was slowly convulsing.

‘I found out how you treated with Tywin at Harrenhall. I found out how you killed Tommen Baratheon and sent the evidence to implicate Tyrion Lannister. I found out many deplorable things but the one that Talos deciphered from one of your whores. The one I found out that was most interesting to me was how you and Lysa killed Jon Arryn’ she said with a laugh.

Daenerys enjoyed the pale expression on Littlefinger’s face. When she returns to Dragonstone, she would reward Talos with all the flagons of wine he desires.

‘You could imagine my surprise when I realized you were the catalyst for the war of the five kings. You played the Lannisters and against the Starks to cause a war, so that you could pick up the pieces in the end. You would rather be king of the ashes as long as you were named king. ’

They sat there for a minute of silence as Baelish stared up at the queen who was smirking at him. His brain kept scrambling for answers, an immediate solution to fix this. He couldn’t find any.

‘I hear Lord Royce is a competent man and one that values honor and the safety of his people, one who is loyal. I imagine Lord Royce will be furious when hears this. He would demand both the heads of you and your lady Lysa’ she iterated.

‘He won’t believe you’ Baelish sneered like a caged dog. He was realizing that he was trapped now, what he thought would be a simple negotiation was turning into his death sentence. Baelish saw a letter opener, with sharp hinges and eyed it intently.

Dany spotted this as well and slightly rolled her eyes. Was this man stupid enough to try and kill me when there are fifty Dothraki stood outside? Evidently he was and before he could lunge, Dany spoke again.

‘He may not believe me; he may not believe my niece or my nephew. But he will believe Robb Stark. The son of the man that he used to hunt with as a boy. Cousin to the lord paramount. There is a reason my husband suggested he ride with our Dothraki here and it wasn’t to fight the Lannisters. We anticipated your arrival and we needed a way to secure the Vale and we have…’ Dany would have continued but she heard a shout.

‘BAELISH!’ they heard a scream from outside Lord Tyrell’s hall.

Dany turned to Littlefinger who had stopped eyeing the blade and was now looking more fearful for the voice that he heard from outside.

‘It appears that Lord Stark has informed Lord Royce of what we had discussed. Perfect timing I might add’ she muttered to the pale and frozen lord.

She could hear scuffling from outside which meant that Royce wanted to storm in but her Dothraki were stopping him.

Qhono opened the door and Dany could hear Lord Royce shouting.

‘Unhand me you savages. I am here for justice!’ he yelled. Dany spotted other guards who were now by his side.

(Khaleesi, the amphibian man is demanding to see the ferret) Qhono stated in Dothraki. She assumed the ferret was Baelish given he was pointing at Littlefinger when he uttered the statement.

(Amphibian?) She asked in amusement.

(The man puffs his chest proudly and he has a fat neck. He looks like a frog when he does that. We call him amphibian) Qhono shrugged. Dany laughed at that and Qhono smiled.

(Let him in Qhono but make sure he is flanked. He wants to kill the ferret but I have a worse fate for him) she replied.

Qhono then heeded her command and rushed out to give her order.

Baelish sat there frozen.

Royce straightened himself and walked in with Qhono and her other guards trailing behind. When he saw Baelish his eyes went wide with rage and it was a good thing he was disarmed of any weapons.

‘YOU SWINE, YOU SPINELESS RAT. I WARNED LORD ARRYN NOT TO KEEP YOU. YOU INSOLENT USURPING PENNY PINCHING VILE SHIT. BY THE GODS, I WILL MURDER YOU’ Royce shouted with his spittle flying about, something that Qhono didn’t appreciate as he wiped his clothing. Lord Royce skin had turned incredibly red with rage.

Littlefinger sat back and watched the lord. Royce then turned to her.

‘Your grace I ask your leave, to execute this man’ he snarled.

‘We will not be executing him or Lady Arryn’ she said.

Royce turned to her in shock.

‘You mean to let them go? The Vale won’t stand for this, they demand justice’ he uttered.

‘And they will. My lord I plan on you leading the Vale until Jon Arryn’s son comes of age. If you slaughter his mother and the man he sees as a father then he will resent you’ Dany stated.

She could tell he was slightly taken aback by being offered the position. The man hadn’t even bent the knee but it was genius on her part to speak like he already had.

Royce didn’t object to her statement but he turned to Baelish.

‘What will be done with them?’ he asks more restrained but there was a laced anger.

‘You and a small force of men you trust will ride to the Eyrie and bring her and her son to join their army in the Riverlands. For the crime of murdering Jon Arryn, Lysa will be sent to the silent sisters for her servitude. Where Robyn can be able to see his mother’ she said softly.

It appeared Lord Royce cared about the child; his love for Lord Jon Arryn was as strong as predicted. His eyes softened a bit but hardened when they turned to Baelish.

‘And what of him?’ he pointed accursedly at Littlefinger. Baelish cringed at that.

‘I plan on taking the Riverlands and he is currently lord of Harrenhall. He will be my prisoner from now until then. After the castle has been taken, Lord Baelish will be joining Lord Quentyn Martell and he will take the black’ she said.

‘You would let him keep his head?’ Royce asked with a shriek.

‘No my lord. I would punish him in the worst way possible. Death would be too easy for him. This man has always craved power and I am sending him to place where he will have none’ she replied.

‘He could always rise up and slime his way to becoming lord commander’ Royce said with gritted teeth.

‘He won’t. Lord Quentyn may be joining the nights watch with Baelish but they won’t be heading there immediately. I have an uncle who is maester at castle black. I plan on releasing him from his vows and I know the nights watch will need a replacement’ she said as she eyed Baelish pointedly.

Littlefinger’s eyes went wide with that.

‘Lord Baelish will go to the citadel and forge his chains. He is quite an intelligent man with many gifts, I guarantee he will have links by the end of the year’ she added.

Royce slightly smiled at that and Littlefinger eyed her with despair.

'YOUR GRACE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU' he screamed but her Dothraki were already dragging him away.

**The Dour Stag**

They were on the narrow sea. Somewhere east of coast shore. They needed to be wary of the iron fleet that could entrap them if they didn’t travel by voyaging narrow streams.

Stannis had some experience in naval battle and Davos knew channels to move through, in order to remain undetected.

A blessing considering the forty-five thousand forces they were shipping to Eastwatch. If only the golden company had agreed to join his cause. He would have up to seventy thousand in his army along with war elephants to trample any army.

The leader of those forces had refused. Harry Dickland, was it, Stannis could not remember his name. They would all pay once he took the throne. Stannis remembered the words of the place he was travelling to, _the North Remembers_, and so does Stannis.

All of them will pay for taking what is his. From the dragon spawn to the savages of the east.

_Yes my son, you shall have it all. _

‘I will father, I will’ he whispered.

‘Who are you talking to, your grace?’ Davos questioned behind him, startling his king.

‘No one’ he mumbled in response. ‘Where were you?’

‘Me and Shireen were reading’ Davos replied happily.

‘Shireen and I’ Stannis corrected. Davos gave him that chiding smile that showed him he was still learning.

‘Your grace I wanted to ask you what is the plan?’ Davos questioned.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked.

‘I know we are sailing north but what happens when we dock there. I understand why you want to dock at Eastwatch and then march down to Castle Black then Winterfell. But I feel if we dock on White Harbor, it will save a lot of time. Also Lord Manderly was loyal to the Starks; he would probably join us and help us rally the northern houses against the Bolton’s’

Stannis looked at the man with exhaustion.

‘We are not going north to take Winterfell Ser Davos’ Stannis replied.

Davos looked at him in confusion.

‘But you said?’ Davos peered at him questioningly.

‘I said we will take it, I didn’t say when. We will be heading beyond the wall Ser Davos’ Stannis stated.

_Soon my son._

‘You weren’t joking your grace?’ Davos asked.

‘When have I ever made a jest Davos?’ Stannis asked sternly.

‘Your Grace what will be possibly doing beyond the wall’ Davos asked.

Stannis wondered what he will tell him.

_Do not divulge everything my son, if he knows what your heart’s content then he will abandon you. _

Stannis wondered what to tell Davos.

_Tell him that you wish to retrieve Brandon Stark my son, after all that is what you are going to do._

Stannis paused at that. Why would he be going beyond the wall to retrieve Bran Stark, it could work as an explanation.

Stannis was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Davos watching him expectantly.

‘We are going beyond the wall to retrieve Brandon Stark. Our recent sightings have told us that the boy went beyond the wall. Having him will grant us a lot of favor with the northern lords. Besides, I will need a new warden. His brother Robb Stark named himself king, even though I was the rightful heir. It was treason. Bran Stark will have to do’ Stannis commanded.

He could tell that Davos was trying to arrange the details all in his head.

‘Aye gathering a boy of the north would do lots to bring the northerners to our side. Wouldn’t it be better if we seek out Robb Stark?’ Davos asked.

‘A few of my loyal lords on Dragonstone informed me that he arrived there with the Tyrells and bent the knee to his bastard brother’ Stannis scoffed.

‘I hear the Targaryens host an impressive army along with three large dragons’ Davos said in his usual up jump tone.

‘No matter we will stick with the plan’ Stannis muttered, he was already tired of the conversation. Davos was always an obedient servant towards him but there were moments when he would pester certain decisions he would make. Stannis liked that about him but right now he did not need his doubt.

‘Do we even know where Brandon Stark is, the north of the wall is a big place?’ Davos asked.

_The boy is nearing Craster’s keep in the heart of the Haunted Forest. Ride hard from Eastwatch and intercept him there my son._

‘I received reports that the boy is in the heart of the Haunted Forest. We will ride hard and retrieve him’ Stannis replied.

Davos then eyed him skeptically.

‘What reports your grace; we don’t have any spies in the north. Nor do we have any lords loyal to us?’ Davos questioned.

‘Call it instinct’ Stannis replied leaving no room for argument.

Davos hesitated but then firmly nodded, realizing this is a fight he would not win.

‘Your grace, if this is the course of action perhaps you should keep princess Shireen and Queen Selyse behind at Eastwatch. A small sizeable force to protect them. Haunted forest does not sound like a place for them to venture’ Davos replied.

Stannis saw the logic in that; he would keep Shireen out of harm’s way. He would protect his little girl.

_No my son. Take her with you. Your daughter is your heir. She needs to come with you, where you can protect her. Where I can protect her._

‘My wife and daughter stay with me Davos. Now go get some rest. You will need to assess the people on watch for our voyage’ Stannis commanded.

Davos looked like he wanted to argue but he then left the room scratching his beard. Stannis would need to keep an eye on him.

The man had been spending time with Melisandre and he was weary of their discussions. He would not tolerate subordination. He would be victorious. 

I will soon join you father. 

_Long have I waited. And now we're coming together, it will be their undoing._

**Dragon King**

Jon walked to were the dragons were asleep. They were about to depart to go back to dragonstone. He felt anxious; he needed to see his babies. He remembered that day on Mereen when the sons of the Harpy had almost gotten away with his children.

He walked past Rhaenys who was instructing a group of Dothraki on how to navigate their way to sail to the nights watch.

They had agreed that a group of fifteen men would escort Quentyn Martell to castle black. Another fifteen would sail with Baelish to the citadel.

Another group led by one of Lord Royce’s commanders was riding to the Vale to bring Lysa Arryn to the Riverlands along with her son.

Dany had an impressed smirk when she was done with her meeting with Baelish and she walked out with Lord Royce looking quite pleased with the tiny woman walking ahead of him.

Jon approached Rhaegal and the dragon puffed some hot smoke and blew it in his direction.

‘Hello to you to boy’ he said with a smile as he pet the dragon. He always admired its sapphire blue color, how it matched the ocean. A tactic that he would use for later when he would meet the Iron Borne.

His revelry was brought to a standstill when he saw a group of four people approaching. Allyria and Robb were walking rather closely, way too close, with their shoulders bumping. Her mother Ashara and her uncle Gerold were right behind them.

‘Is everything settled?’ Jon asked Ashara.

‘Yes everything is as it should be; Qhono and Jorah will ride out at first light towards the twins. I will follow with the Tyrells as soon as everything has been put in order in the reach. What of the knights of the Vale?’ she asked.

‘They are heading to the Riverlands under the command of Lord Royce’ Jon supplanted.

‘Have they bent the knee?’ Ashara asked slightly surprised.

‘Royce has but we need to convince the other Vale houses but after we take the twins, they will fall in line easily’ Jon replied. Ashara nodded.

‘How are things in Dorne?’ Jon asked.

‘The second sons and the men from House Dayne have kept the peace for now. Edric has done an admirable job of ensuring the citizens of their safety’ she replied. Jon could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke of her nephew.

Gerold scoffed when he heard Edric’s name. Everyone caught the scoff but Jon decided to ignore it.

‘Arianne will return to Dorne soon enough, for now we need to monitor her and make sure she understands what happens if she crosses us. Then she may return to be lady paramount’ he uttered.

Ashara dutifully nodded, how Ned Stark walked away from her is a mystery on it's own, he would never understand.

Jon heard Gerold scoff again.

‘Something to say Lord Dayne?’ Jon turned his attention to the knight. The man eyed his king with contempt but simmered down his hatred when he saw the blue dragon letting out a growl.

‘The Darkstar believes you are making a mistake’ Gerold replies.

‘Who is the Darkstar’ Jon asked in a perplexed tone.

It was Allyria who spoke up.

‘The Darkstar is the name my uncle uses’ she replied. Jon didn’t ignore the way Robb was eyeing his sister’s figure as she spoke.

‘Uncle? I didn’t know Arthur Dayne was alive’ Jon asked again.

‘She means me your grace’ he replied. He pushed back the dark streak in his silver hair.

‘You call yourself Darkstar?’ Jon asked in an amused tone.

‘The Darkstar burns bright, the Darkstar is of the night’ he replied. Jon shared a look with Robb and the two tried to hold their laughter. They managed to maintain their kingly composure.

‘I mean he has a point Jon, stars do burn bright at night’ Robb replied in a sing song tone. Jon pretended to scratch his beard in thought, to hold back his laughter.

‘The Darkstar may be ridiculed but he is of high standing’ Gerold said bitingly to Robb. Allyria glared back at him with seething contempt. Gerold slightly smirked when he saw that.

‘You still haven’t explained your name’ Jon mentioned.

‘I am a Star of Dayne and because of this’ he said pointing to the dark streak ‘I am also blessed with darkness.’

‘Alright _Darkstar _what mistake do you think I am making?’ Jon asked.

‘House Dayne has been loyal to you; they should be lord paramounts not the Martells’ he said with slight ire.

‘House Martell are the rulers of Dorne. I appreciate the loyalty of House Dayne but there is a reason Trystane and Arianne were left alive. Besides, Edric is too young to rule Dorne and I don’t think him capable of ruling a whole kingdom. Ashara is a personal adviser to my family and Allyria has no interest in ruling’ Jon replied.

‘What about me?’ Gerold asked.

‘What about you?’ Jon asked back.

‘Am I not fit to rule, I would certainly be better than that boy. All Ned does is fantasize about being Arthur Dayne whilst holding a dick in his hand. Surely I would be a better option. Why wouldn’t I be an option?’ he asked.

‘You call yourself Darkstar’ Jon commented.

‘And that’s the reason?’ Gerold shrieked egregiously.

‘It’s reason enough’ Robb added dryly, Allyria and Ashara chuckled at that and Jon couldn’t control his smile.

Gerold stormed off from the people giggling.

He turned to Ashara with a brow raised.

‘Is he going to be a headache?’ Jon asked.

‘No, he was always prone to dramatics’ Ashara replied.

‘He is also prone to cruelty. Make sure you watch him’ Jon replied. Ashara nodded before bidding her exit.

‘Your grace’ Ashara said.

She then gave her daughter a tight hug.

‘Beware of Lady Catelyn. Like her sigil of house Tully, she is a slimy fish and that isn't just describing her cunt’ she said. 

'Mother!' Allyria chided before looking at Robb apologetically. Ashara was already gone.

Jon would have been laughed at any jest aimed at Catelyn but he turned back and looked at Allyria in surprise.

‘You’re coming with us?’ Jon asked.

‘Mhm’ was Allyria’s reply. ‘Rhaenys is giving me a ride.’

‘That is not a good idea’ Jon said as he looked at both Allyria and Robb pointedly.

‘It will be fine, my mother won’t be a problem’ Robb replied.

Jon snorted at that.

‘Given that I actually know it’s like to be Ned Stark’s child from another woman around your mother, I disrespectfully disagree. Besides I wasn’t talking about your mother’ Jon replied to Robb.

Robb looked frozen t that. Allyria gave Jon an emotionless look. Usually she was warm but her face was now devoid of anything warm.

‘There will be no problems Jon; I want to go to Dragonstone to see my sister. That is all’ she replied.

Jon could tell Robb was slightly hurt by the statement.

‘Sansa might not be as excited to see you. I know you think she is sweet and courteous but Sansa can also be mean, petty and prone to jealousy’ Jon replied hoping to make her reconsider.

‘Then I will have to see that for myself’ Ally replied. Jon shook his head but made no further protests. Allyria much like Arya could be incredibly stubborn.

Speaking of Arya, he saw her approaching with a young man with blue eyes and black hair; this must be the famous Gendry they had been hearing about.

Jon whistled to Robb to gain his attention. Robb then sidled up and puffed his chest.

Allyria rolled her eyes.

Rhaegal nuzzled behind Jon as he eyed the two approaching.

Jon saw Arya and Gendry approaching hand in hand. Arya had a look of awe as she watched Aeryon and Rhaegon fly in the sky, waiting for their riders. Gendry stood tense, his posture awkward but he had a look of determination. Rhaegal let out a slight mumble growl as he felt Jon’s over protectiveness of Arya wash over him

Robb stood close to Jon and Greywind was next to him. Greywind then moved towards Gendry and growled, baring his fangs as spittle flew out of his mouth.

For a second it appeared as if Greywind was going to lunge but a white and grey blur pounced on the wolf.

Nymeria, who was slightly larger than Greywind, had pinned him down.

‘Greywind heal, he is my friend’ Arya gestured at Gendry, whose eyes were slightly wide with fear.

Whilst Arya spoke to Greywind, her eyes were on Robb, knowing the real cause of the wolf’s viciousness. Greywind slightly calmed down.

Arya then patted Nymeria.

‘Hey girl, we are going to be go to Dragonstone. Take your pack and follow Dianna, Greywind will join you. Okay girl?’ she asked the white and grey wolf.

Nymeria licked her affectionately before riding into the woods. Greywind ran after her and Dianna’s brown from soon enveloped as they disappeared into the trees.

A part of Jon felt sad that Ghost wouldn’t be able to see his litter mates.

Arya then walked forward with Gendry, his apparent fear had slightly disappeared but Jon could see his hands shake slightly as he watched Rhaegal stand behind him.

‘Jon, Robb, Allyria. This is…’ Arya was introducing him but the lad cut her off.

‘The name is Gendry your grace, mi ’lord and lady. I am Robert Baratheon’s son. Bastard son’ he said eagerly.

Robb and Allyria peeled back at that. Jon scowled at Arya with slight look of betrayal.

‘He was meant to keep that to himself’ Arya said whilst frowning at him like he is the world’s biggest idiot.

‘You know I am not one for playing highborn games’ he replied in a challenging tone. Arya’s eyes twinkled at the challenge. Seeing lust in Arya's eyes made Jon want to swim in the salty sea with his eyes open so that they could sting the sight of seeing his baby sister being horny.

‘You realize your father killed my father for a supposed crime he had not committed’ Jon stated hoping to quell his unsettled thoughts.

‘I know your grace but I had nothing to do with it. I barely even knew he was my father until recently’ he replied.

‘Hmmm’ Jon grunted.

‘Gendry isn’t Robert. He is nothing like the fat whoring drunk’ Arya added. Jon looked for offense in the boy's eyes to see if Gendry cared but the insult didn’t even bother him.

‘You don’t seem to mind the fact that she just insulted your father’ Jon commented.

‘I can’t be offended by no man I aint ever met’ Gendry replied.

‘You mean you can’t be offended on behalf of a man you never knew’ Jon corrected. ‘Seems as if your friend is in need of some fostering’ he hinted towards Arya.

‘Perhaps I do, then I will be able to figure out what the word fostering means’ Gendry replied quickly.

Jon let out a small smile at that and from the corner of his eye he saw Arya breathed a sigh of relief.

A part of him wanted to interrogate the boy further, perhaps let Rhaegal make the boy piss himself but Arya looked worried. Her grey eyes looking at him pleadingly. 

Her grey eyes were glossy with fear and they looked more like obsidian, at the moment she looked so much like Rhaenerya. Jon had not seen it earlier but he recognized the look in her eyes, Arya was truly taken by the boy.

Jon hated what he was about to do. He was about to bow to the whims of his little sister and that was something his big sister will not like, something that would lead him heaving to bow to her whims as well, a statement that is never truly straight-forward when it comes to Rhaenys.

Jon shook the thought out of his mind.

‘I see why you like him, he is wily, just like you’ Jon said as he shook his hand. Relief swept through Gendry’s eyes as he shook Jon’s hand. Arya rolled her eyes but he could tell she appreciated his approval.

‘He is annoying and stupid but I do like him a lot’ she said with a warm smile. It felt weird seeing Arya smile at anyone that wasn't him or Ned Stark.

‘That is all fair and fine but Arya is a Stark girl and you are, forgive me for saying it this way, a bastard. While I don’t have any issue or qualms with how one was born, I find it remiss to let my little sister be in the company of a man I know nothing about’ Robb added.

‘It doesn’t matter what you think. I lo… like Gendry and he is my friend. You can’t tell me who to be friends with’ she said with a snarl. Jon had seen Arya and Robb fight before, the telltale signs were there, as children they would quarrel. It was never as excessive as it was with Sansa but it was frequent. The fights usually devolved into Arya hitting Robb with a low blow but Jon never complained because she would do it to defend him.

‘Arya I am doing this for your own good, I am not saying this to be a pain in your arse. I am trying to keep you from making the same mistakes as I did. You have a name to uphold and if you choose to spend it with a b…’ Robb was about to continue

‘You have a lot of nerve to be lecturing me on who I associate with. Lecturing me on past mistakes when you’re clearly going to repeat them. I won’t hear it, not from you’ she said whilst looking pointedly at Ally. Something that made the eldest Stark move uncomfortably.

Robb spotted that and gritted his teeth.

‘Well you’re going to have to have to hear it. I am the Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North. The head of house Stark, your house. What I say goes when it comes to who you associate with’ Robb stated. The tone he had displayed in command showed that he was slightly uncomfortable saying that.

Arya clenched at that and looked at Robb defiantly

‘Unfortunately for you, you have no ruling in this matter’ she stated.

‘Is that so?’ Robb asked in a challenging tone.

‘You may be my liege lord but the last time I checked, a king holds power over a warden. You are no longer a king, Jon is. We can ask him for his opinion but I think we know whose side he will be on’ she replied. And there was the low blow. 

Everyone knew Jon would cave when it came to Arya, it was those grey eyes. Dany would always say that Rhaenerya gets away with a lot of mischief because she manipulates Jon with her eyes.

Robb gave her a chaste smile that didn’t reach his eyes and was ready to respond.

'Jon's opinion will be biased when it comes to you. You show up here with a Baratheon bastard, an enemy of house Targaryen mind you, your king's family. And you expect me not to be overprotective' Robb muttered. Arya did not flinch, which annoyed Robb even more.

'He is dressed like a stable boy, makes sense considering the nickname Jeyne used to give you' Robb shot at Arya. Arya clenched her fists. Low blow number two.

‘Okay enough!’ Allyria shouted. ‘Stop this conversation until someone says something they cannot take back.’

Jon was not entirely perturbed, Arya and Robb have had worse arguments that usually ended with them playing with each other.

Arya and Robb both gritted their teeth. Gendry just peered nervously at the both of them. Jon was grateful that Ally stopped them before he was dragged into it.

Jon hadn’t realized both Dany and Rhae had arrived ready to depart. Both dragons and their riders watching the groups of five standing near Rhaegal.

Everyone then shifted awkwardly.

'How long have you been standing there?' Jon asked them.

'Long enough' Rhaenys replied with a hard glare whilst looking at Arya and Gendry as if they were naked in a Sept. 

Jon looked at her pleadingly and she slightly softened but her jaw remained tight. Arya and Rhae will definitely not be friends any time soon. 

‘Alright everyone get on a dragon and hold on tightly to the spikes’ Dany commanded.

Rhaenys sat on Rhaegon, Allyria followed and Robb joined her.

Gendry sat with him on Rhaegal. He wouldn’t let Dany sit with a Baratheon nor would she want to. Arya sat with Dany.

Her earlier anger had slightly dissipated as she wowed over Aeryon.

**The King in the North**

Theon woke up in Robb’s room. He had been taking Val in these quarters. At first he had been fucking her in Lord Stark’s room but for some reason he felt as if Maester Luwin would break in the chambers and scold him like he used to, when he snuck in whores.

He knew it was just paranoia and guilt. After all it was Luwin who died after helping him escape.

Maester Wolkan had confirmed that he was stabbed by one of Theon's bannermen.

Guilt was perhaps the reason he decided to not bring his lover in this room.

He did share it with Ygritte though. It made sense to him. Everyone knew that he was Ygritte's and she was his.

Everyone beside Val.

He decided to fuck Val in Robb’s room. At first he wanted to fuck her in Jon Snow's chambers. When he was young, the bastard would always question his sexual conquests, it always irked Theon how he looked down on him.

They fucked once but it wasn't as enjoyable.

But when they fucked in Robb's room. It felt like the Gods had given him gold. Val was a princess and he was king fucking Robb's room.

Robb who would be his friend one minute and the next, he would be the heir to Winterfell.

Robb who had what Theon wanted to have but could never get.

It felt glorious.

Not only that but pleasures of the flesh when explored with Val, were amazing.

She had an amazing body, silver hair and scrumptious teats. Her cunt was one that would make men go to war for.

Sex with Ygritte was good but it was different with Val.

With Ygritte it was always animalistic. Ygritte was always rough and domineering, never gentle or soft. 

And there was one thing that Theon hated about Ygritte, about Wildlings in general. Her smell.

Now growing up in the North and being an Ironborne lad, Theon knew that bathing wasn't everything but Ygritte took it to the next level.

She would go moons without having a wash, treating water like it's acid.

She was pretty enough to get away with it but it could be unbearable.

Val was different in that regard. She always smelled of lavender and honey. Her skin soft and smooth.

Perhaps that is why he enjoyed their coupling more.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tormund barged in.

'King Crow, we have a problem' Tormund muttered.

'What problem?' Theon asked.

'The little crow boy. Polly or something' the giant besmirched.

'Olly' Theon corrected. Tormund ignored him.

'He managed to sneak out and he freed the old man, he was writing ravens for some dragon king' Tormund stated.

'What dragon king?' Theon asked confused.

'I don't know, we caught him but some ravens were sent to some dragon king on dragon rock' he added.

'You mean Dragonstone?' Theon clarified.

'Aye' he replied.

'Who was this Dragon King that Maester Aemon was sending ravens to?' Theon asked, slightly curious.

'Some cunt named Jon Snow'

**Dragon Queen**

‘That was amazing’ Arya stated when they finally landed after hours of flying.

Dany laughed as she pet Aeryon affectionately. She could see Greyworm approaching with an Unsullied entourage approaching the shores.

‘The dragons are truly beautiful. How did you bring them into the world?’ Arya asked.

_Khal Drogo and a few of his blood riders were being put in a cart by Jorah and Barristan._

_Jon challenged him and was able to trick him. Dany was overjoyed as she watched the corpse of the man who would have raped her._

_She was shaken out of her thoughts when Jorah had indicated that he was finished. _

_Dany then sat by her horse and was getting ready to ride to the pavilion. Her body was tingling and she could hear three heartbeats. The dragon eggs. Her children were ready to be born. _

_Dany lifted the three eggs and put them in a shoal. She then went forward and sat on the white horse that Drogo had brought as a gift to her._

_The horse was alarmingly gentle._

_Before she could climb on, Jon dragged her back and gave her a kiss._

_‘Are you sure about this?’ he asked. Dany held his cheek and smiled._

_‘As sure as I am that I love you’ she said softly. Jon gave her a faint smile, he was scared as far is she could tell but he didn’t want her to think that he doubted her._

_‘It will be alright my love’ she said._

_Dany then climbed her horse and started to ride towards the pavilion as Jorah moved with the cart._

_‘Ser Barristan, I need you to guard the people in Illyrio’s manse. Rhaenys has already told the citizens to stay inside their residents so the blood shed leading to the pavilion won’t be as grave’ Jon stated._

_‘Your grace I should go with you to the city gates. Khal Drogo almost got you and his other Khals will be eager to avenge him’ Ser Barristan remarked._

_‘That is exactly what I am hoping for. Guard the people in the manse. Make sure Illyrio doesn’t escape. The Blackfyre boy will be useful to us’ Jon said before he put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Make sure you stay alive.’_

_Barristan nodded at the king as he shook his hand. The boy was so much like Rhaegar that it hurt._

_‘At once, your grace.’_

_Barristan then walked into the manse where he saw the servants who looked terrified and fearful. He told all of them to find a corner where they can hide and when they heard the signal then they can come out._

_Barristan felt tense. An entire Dothraki horde will be upon them soon. Forty thousand were outside the gate and another eighty thousand will be joining soon._

_The eighty thousand would easily fall in line if most of the Khals died. The good news was that all the Khals came with Drogo thinking he will be wed, the ones loyal to him have already been slaughtered besides one that we let go to send the message and the other ones. The others weren’t loyal to Drogo, they just feared him and were waiting for him to slip up or make a mistake, so if they were taken out, our job would be easier. The bad news is that they could hide behind the forty thousand blood riders as they plundered the city._

_Barristan heard some muffling in the lower rooms. He walked down and went to see what was going on._

_Barristan then walked down and he walked closer to the room. The room was opposite the holding area they had kept Illyrio and his son in._

_Barristan hid in the corner not drawing intention to himself. From the corner he could see two people’s lips connecting and then he heard a familiar voice. A voice of the woman he raised_

_‘I will be back soon Doreah. I need you to promise me that you will stay down here. I need you safe my love’ Rhaenys stated._

_‘Stay here with me. It’s safe here’ Doreah pleaded._

_‘My baby brother needs me’ she stated softly as she brushed her hair aside._

_‘Your brother’s plan will work and Dany will hatch the dragons. Your family will protect us, they are heroes’ Doreah replied._

_‘Yes but who protects them?’ Rhaenys asks her sadly._

_‘Make sure you come back to me’ Doreah said before putting her hand on her stomach ‘back to us.’_

_Rhaenys put a hand on her belly and smiled. She then gave her a valyrian steel bracelet, one that her father gave her._

_‘My father gave this to me when I was two. If anything happens to me then give it to Vis… our son’ Rhaenys said. _

_‘Nothing will happen to you’ Rhaenys kissed her before stepping out .Doreah put on the bracelet and smiled. _

_Dany stood around the wooden pavilion were the bodies were placed. The pavilion had an open roof and the sky would shimmer._

_Dany was not paying attention to the scattered bodies or Ser Jorah who constantly kept pleading with her not to do this. _

_All she could hear was the heartbeat of the dragons. They were calling to her, telling her that they will be awake soon._

_The black one glowed brightly; she knew that this one would be hers._

_The red one shimmered slowly and the blue one flickered._

_Dany then started to feel the surface trembling._

_It felt like a thousand hooves were bellowing the ground. She looked up at the bear knight who had a look of concern._

_‘They’re here’ he said._

_‘Let’s begin then’ she ordered Jorah._

_Jon stood on the gates of the city staring at the forty thousand men who were marshaled outside the city._

_Ghost perched next to him, growling in anticipation._

_He felt Rhaenys approach him with Elia by her side; her tiger was eerily quiet as she stood on the stone walls. The walls weren’t as high as the walls at Winterfell but definitely enough to put up a decent fight._

_The gate was made from solid iron but with enough manpower, it could be easily breached._

_Jon was starting to understand why Illyrio was very eager to give in to the Dothraki. Any army could breech Pentos but then again Pentos is built for trading, not for battle._

_‘What have they been doing?’ Rhaenys asked._

_‘Absolutely nothing’ Jon replied in a daze, not paying any attention to his sister._

_‘And the Khals?’ she asked._

_‘All twenty of them are lined up, each of them leading two thousand blood riders’ Jon said as he pointed to each of the Khals._

_‘They look wary so they may realize it’s a trap’ Jon replied._

_‘Trap or not, It won’t really much matter. They will come in when you challenge them’ she stated as she eyed down each of the Khals who were glaring back at Jon with curiosity._

_‘Good, just as long as we’re all in agreement’ Jon said. He then unsheathed Blackfyre and Rhaenys unsheathed Dark sister. _

_Perhaps it was the dragons hatching or the fire spurning but thunder growled and lightning sparked as both swords then ignited. Blackfyre ignited in a bright blue flame and Dark sister ignited in a bright red flame. _

_The Dothraki watched looking flummoxed, watching the dark magic. The Khals would have sworn that they saw lightening descend onto the swords but perhaps their eyes were playing tricks on them._

_They didn’t believe Khal Avon when he came back and reported that a vanilla skinned boy had killed their Khal of Khals and his wolf and retinue had done the rest._

_All their attention was brought back when the boy started to speak._

_He put his blue flaming sword aside and began to enunciate._

_(Dothraki Khals I call on you. Me is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Me is kind of the king, sort of the prince. Me is the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen also and daughter of Lyanna Stark. Me want punchy punch and stabby stab with your Khals. Me call your Khals to punchy punch and stabby stab in the ring of fire. You no use your blood riders to punchy punch and stabby stab cause be of the great Stallion offering, only pussy fire fight)._

_The vanilla wolf boy said in what was probably the worst Dothraki they had ever heard._

_All the Khals and the armies looked at each other in confusion._

_Silence._

_The fear that the boy had evoked by murdering Drogo, by having a wolf and a large cat, by having a flaming sword was gone._

_The entire army then started laughing._

_(Drogo really died to this) one of the blood rider’s shouted._

_(I always said that the Khal of Khals was overrated) another bellowed out._

_(This motherfucker said he wants to punchy punch and stabby stab. I can’t breathe) said another who was crying with laughter._

_(We should kill this fool) one shouted._

_(I’m hungry) another stated._

_Khal Drago, a man who lacks any originality, given the name. Ordered one of his blood riders who speak the common tongue to go and find out what the vanilla boy was really saying._

_Rhakaro nodded and rode to the gate. The Khals watched the vanilla boy and the caramel skin girl bellowed their commands._

_Some of the men were getting testy wondering why they hadn’t just marched in and sacked the city._

_They needed to avenge Drogo and then fight to see who succeeded him._

_‘I thought you were learning Dothraki with Doreah; that was atrocious Jon’ Rhae muttered as they saw a blood rider approach the gate._

_‘I have but I needed the Khals to underestimate me. It’s the only way to make them feel at ease’ Jon replied._

_Rhaenys nodded when they saw the blood rider by the gate._

_Rhakaro rode back after speaking with the two._

_(Well what did they say?) One Khal asked impatiently._

_(The two are challenging all your Khals to a fight in their pavilion) Rhakaro replied._

_Khal Dre snorted._

_(It’s a trap) he said and a lot of them rolled their eyes._

_(No shit. Obviously it’s a trap) someone uttered in a tone that made it seem like Dre was the biggest idiot. Dre looked around angrily._

_(Let’s just sack the city. I want to have my way with the girl with the blade. She’s a fighter and I can attach her hair as my blade. I will also wear her cat as my cloak’ Khal Maggo said haughtily._

_(I don’t know what’s more hilarious Maggo. We know that you’re a pussy but you would actually battle with a woman and wear her braid. Mother of mountains, you are such a pussy. On top of that you want to kill her cat and wear it. A cat. You are such a pussy that you would wear an actual pussy on your body) one blood rider retorted. The rest laughed._

_Maggo looked back angrily, his eyes falling on Qhono, one of his blood riders._

_(ENOUGH) Drago bellowed. Everyone kept quiet. Drago surprisingly held their attention. Not many respected him, the Khal tried to be like Drogo. From his name to his stance. Some called him discount Drogo or Drogo lite._

_(Why should we accept their terms instead of just taking this city?) Drago asked Rhakaro._

_(Because of that?) Rhakaro pointed to the two horses that were posted on the gates hung like their deity the great stallion. The horses were bleeding and flies surrounded them so they were recently put there._

_(They follow the laws of our god and this Khal Jaehaerys has stated that he will fight each and every Khal in the pit of fire. He says whoever walks out will be the true rulers of the Dothraki. He has stated that under the laws of the Dothraki he will not engage unless in the pit of fire. He said only the Khals should enter as this would be a good way to see who succeeds Khal Drogo) Rhakaro added._

_There was a moment of silence before pandemonium hit._

_(It’s a trap)._

_(We can’t go in there. This boy is trying to trick us)._

_(They follow the great stallion and they are willing to fight in the pit of fire. From what Avon told us, Drogo died fair and square. Are we so cowardly that we back down from a challenge?)_

_(This is how we decide who rules)._

_(Winner takes all)._

_One by one the Khals told the blood riders to follow and all of them rode forward with their arracks._

_ Twenty Khals rode confidently ready to become the next Khal of Khals as they reached the gate._

_Barristan was standing in the courtyard his mind reeling._

_He should be focused on the task at hand but his mind was spurring._

_Rhaenys and Doreah had been cavorting about. The Dornish were always … different when it came to their preference of who one loves but Rhaenys never claimed her Dornish side. She was Targaryen through and through, despite her coloring._

_This was made worse by the fact that she was in love with a woman who was pregnant with the mother of a bastard. Viserys bastard at that. The mad prince always remaining a plague by his side._

_Barristan wondered the implications of the child. _

_He worried about the babe potentially growing up seeking revenge for his father. A paranoid thought, one that the babe’s grandfather would have had._

_Barry then stopped and remembered what Rhae said._

_‘Our son.’_

_Barristan was always worried about Rhae. Growing up, she had become less the sweet girl and more the ruthless warrior who would do anything to see her family rise up again._

_He knew Rhaegar wouldn’t have liked to see this version of his daughter so he tries to steer her away from her darker self._

_Jon and Dany brought out the soft side in Rhae. Particularly Jon, perhaps the loss of Aegon made her cling to Jon much more. _

_His thoughts were brought to an end when he heard a door unlocking. He turned back and wondered who was moving. All the servants were hiding, on the off chance the Dothraki pillage the city._

_Everyone in the manse was locked in their rooms._

_Barristan walked and saw the door containing Illyrio and his son was open. He then heard Doreah whispering to them._

_‘The Dothraki are in the city, even if I free you now. Where will you go?’ she questioned them. Barristan frowned at that. Why would she free them?_

_‘If you don’t free us then we will expose you’ he heard Illyrio mutter._

_‘You’ll what?’ this time Doreah asked angrily not lowering her voice._

_‘You heard me. We will tell them the whole thing. What would Rhaenys say when she finds out that the woman she freed, the woman she thought she saved was planted there by Varys so that he could keep tabs on her and Barristan Selmy’ Illyrio responded._

_Barristan gasped. This is why he had trust issues._

_‘You wouldn’t do that’ Doreah replied in slight shock._

_‘Wouldn’t I?’ he asked._

_‘You won’t because the moment you do, you would have sealed your own death. I am your only ticket out of here’ she replied fiercely._

_Illyrio paused at that._

_‘How can I be certain that you won’t just abandon us here and rot?’ he asked slightly more worried._

_‘The same way I am certain that you don’t have much of a choice’ she replied in a deadpan tone_

_There was a tense silence and for a moment Barristan was worried that they were alerted to his presence._

_It was Illyrio’s son who spoke up._

_‘Doreah forgive my father he is just scared. There is no need for hostilities’ the boy stated. He was very courteous and regal. He spoke like a prince._

_‘My mother recently married your father. Harry Strickland yes? That means you and I are family. I know playing this part has been strenuous but…’ the boy Aegon didn’t continue because Doreah cut him off._

_‘Strenuous?! Do you know what has happened to me? Do you know what that bastard Viserys did to me, thinking I am some whore; I have lost a lot because of your cause. Because of my father’ she said in tears._

_‘I understand but we still need you, I have noticed how close you are with Rhaenys. We can destroy them from the inside’ Illyrio muttered. ‘Free us and we can form a plan.’_

_‘I will not betray Rhaenys, I love her and I believe in her. I will free you now and what you do from here is up to you. I am done, consider me freeing myself from the Blackfyre cause’ she said as she cut Illyrio free._

_Many thoughts were flowing through Barristan. The girl had been lying from the start. He remembered when Rhaenys had paid for her and then set her free. The girl pledged herself to Rhaenys. Rhae then sent her to be a lady in waiting for Dany. She had played them from the start._

_Barristan felt some pity though. The girl was just being a spy, she didn’t deserve to be raped and defiled by Viserys, to carry his bastard. Barristan could tell that Doreah did love Rhaenys; you can’t fake the look she was giving her._

_Illyrio felt his wrists, stretching his arms._

_Doreah was trying to untie the rope on fake Aegon’s hands and legs as Illyrio whose hands were now free was using the knife Doreah gave him to free his legs._

_Doreah struggled with the rope._

_‘The rope is too tight. Pass me the… KNIFE!’ Doreah said with a gasp. Barristan could only watch in horror as time slowed down and the blade was buried in the girls back by Illyrio who was finally free._

_‘There is your knife you traitorous slut’ Illyrio muttered as he dug the blade further in her back._

_Doreah fell to the ground._

_‘What the fuck father? She is technically my sister’ Aegon muttered._

_‘I am doing you a favor. My servants informed me that the girl hadn’t bled in weeks. She is pregnant with Viserys bastard. The less competition for the throne the better’ the fat magister stated._

_Barristan didn’t know what took over him. He immediately charged for Illyrio._

_He stuck his sword deep in the man’s gut._

_‘FATHER!’ Aegon screamed._

_Barristan punched the boy and knocked him out. He then rushed to Doreah who was slowly fading away, blood gushing out her back. _

_Tears streamed out of her eyes._

_‘Se Se Ser Barristan. I am so sorry. I w-was fa-four-forced into this. My fa-fa-family want to –ta see House Black-fa-fa-fyre rise again. I deserve this’ she said stuttering, her eyes growing cold._

_Barristan shook his head. It wasn’t her; it was the name, the house. The same house he thought he had slayed to extinction._

_‘It’s not your fault sweet girl’ he replied softly._

_‘It is, cu-can I ask for a favor?’ she asked hoarsely. Barristan was overwhelmed by the blood._

_‘Anything’ Barristan promised._

_‘After Viserys did what he did, I wa-wanted to run away and leave but I stayed. I fell in love with Rhaenys. She is a spe-pe-pecial girl, she may be cruel and cold but she has a good heart I know it. P-p-please don’t tell Rhaenys. She just started to trust again, this will break her. I don’t want her to live her life in anger. I want her to find a beautiful girl, with a kind heart’ she said faintly before pointing to the valyrian steel bracelet ‘one who deserves this.’_

_Barristan could only nod._

_‘Thank you’ she said before she closed her eyes._

_Barristan started crying in pain. Not for the girl but for Rhaenys._

_Dany stood on the terrace as she watched Jorah pour oil on the wood foundations._

_‘Pour more’ she said._

_‘My queen we have poured over forty gallons of oil around the foundation. If either of us were to be flatulent and release some air, this entire place would light up in flames’ Jorah stated in a deadpan fashion._

_Dany looked at him with a straight face before smiling, mostly shocked._

_‘Ser Jorah did you just make a joke?’ she asked in surprise._

_Jorah gave her a rare smile._

_‘Aye. Thought it would calm you’ he said._

_‘I am calm. You on the other hand are trembling’ she said whilst pointing to his shaky hands._

_‘I am sure this is enough oil’ Jorah stated before placing the torch in the middle of the pavilion. _

_They stood there in silence waiting._

_It could all go extremely wrong._

_Suddenly they heard a horse approaching. At first they thought it was them but then they realized it was just one man._

_It was Ser Barristan._

_Dany and Jorah both looked at him with confusion._

_‘Ser Barristan shouldn’t you be guarding the manse?’ Dany asked._

_Ser Barristan didn’t answer, he just untied the cart attached to the horse. _

_‘Ser Barristan?’ Dany asked but when the man looked back at her, his eyes were red._

_Dany paused as she saw the two bodies on the cart covered in bags. Barristan showed no emotion as he just chucked them inside. Barristan then stepped out the room._

_Dany opened one of the bags and a hand popped out with a valyrian steel bracelet_

_Dany then paused. She stepped outside assessing it and gave it to Jorah for safekeeping._

_Jorah immediately took it from her, Dany wanted to ask what happened but just then they heard horses approaching._

_Dany then went back inside the pavilion._

_‘Wait outside with everyone else and shut the doors when all the Khals are in._

_Jon and Rhaenys led the Khalesar to the pavilion. The city of Pentos was as silent as a crypt, an unnerving contrast given the city’s usual penchant for being loud and busy._

_The Khalesar kept silent watching him move. They stared at Jon and Rhaenys in suspicion, eyeing both Ghost and Elia with trepidation._

_When they arrived they saw Jorah and Barristan standing on the steps. Jon ushered the Khals in and each of them made a point of flexing their muscles at him with unrestrained bravado. The blood riders remained outside and had their arracks raised, prepared to attack._

_When all of them were inside, Barristan shut the door and barred it with Jorah’s help._

_Forty thousand blood riders looked at Jon questioningly, wondering why he wasn’t going inside. _

_‘QOY QOYI’ Jon shouted._

_All the Dothraki looked back at him in shock. Jon assessed each and every one of them, these were the savages that he heard about growing up. The ones that raped your wives and killed your fathers and your sons._

_When he rode to Castle Black with Tyrion and asked what he knew of the Dothraki, Tyrion told him all about the Dothraki._

_‘All my life I heard that the Dothraki were monsters. From what you have told me about their culture, it’s hard to disagree with that assessment’ Jon muttered after Tyrion had divulged what he knew._

_‘Perhaps’ Tyrion commented._

_‘Perhaps?’ Jon questioned._

_‘There are no such things as monsters Jon Snow, only people. Perspective shifts. You are a bastard and I am an imp, Westeros deems us monsters. Are we monsters though? If you tell a cat that it’s a dog, it will eventually start barking and biting like a dog’ he remarked._

_Jon remembered those words and took a deep breath._

_(Forgive me for the mummery, I needed to speak to you without your leaders. Without the men who would rape your wives, without the men who would rape your daughters, without the men who would make you rape other peoples wives and daughters) Jon said with an iron tongue._

_The Dothraki stared at him in confusion._

_(The Dothraki are strong warriors. Who conquer cities) Jon told them a fact._

_The blood riders puffed their chests with pride._

_(The Dothraki honor the mother of mountains by showing their strength and passion) Jon yelled another fact._

_The blood riders twirled their arracks with pride again. _

_(The Dothraki burn villages, rape women and slaughter babies) Jon told them another fact._

_The blood riders seemed less hesitant now but they did not waver in their warrior stance._

_(I ask you a question, what happens after you have conquered all the seas in your way. Do you rape your brother’s wife next, do you murder your brother’s son. Do your murder your own babe?) Jon questioned._

_The blood riders look at one another, searching the others face in order for them to see how they feel about this Andal and his question._

_(I am not questioning your ways but I ask you is this what the Great Stallion believes in?) Jon posited._

_There were no rebuttals so at the very least he had their attention._

_(Earlier I told you that I was a king, a boy of royalty. While that is not a lie, it is also not true. My name is Jon Snow. I am the bastard of a castle in Winterfell. I grew up in a stone house of men in iron suits. Those men despised me and they saw me as nothing more than a vicious monster who would take their homes away from them. They would see my sister and my wife as nothing more than foreign whores) Jon stated with emotion, his voice wavering._

_It was unusual for the Khals to see a man speak with a voice of weakness but one ignited with passion. No one jested as they watched the small man continue._

_(The reason I tell you all this, is because that’s how they see you. They call you savages, they tell nightmares about all of you. They hate you even though they don’t know you. Do you know what’s the sad part about all of this, it’s the fact that some of you have proven them right. Your Khals have proven them right and while you may enjoy being feared, it won’t last and it will be your downfall, the end of the Dothraki)._

_Silence._

_(Believe me I know, my family thought being feared was better than being powerful, now it’s just the three of us. But I will not be the monster that they think I am, I will be better. So I ask you all of you, do you want to be more than what they think you are. Would you rather the Dothraki be remembered as the warriors of Essos or be forgotten as a stain of history?) Jon asked._

_In the corner he could feel Rhaenys smirking. There were a lot of fearful nods from the blood riders._

_(I can’t promise that our journey will be heroic, I can’t promise that we can protect all of you and I can’t promise that the rest of the world will change what they say of us but what I can promise is that if you choose to follow us, you will always hold your head high, knowing you follow three heads of the dragon. Three warriors, warriors just like you. It’s more than what your Khals would ever ask of you, only the brave can join). _

_Jon had no idea who was speaking, it wasn’t the bastard of Winterfell, and it wasn’t the boy learning to be king. It was a warrior with a strong belief speaking to others hoping they would aspire to the same._

_(Right now, all I ask is for fifteen minutes. The Pavilion will become a hall of fire and only those chosen by the great stallion will come out. Give us this chance and we will repay your faith) Jon stated, there was no plea in his voice only certainty._

_In the back of his mind he heard a call, the sound of a babe. A dragon screeching. It is time. Rhaenys heard it as well, her eyes were mesmerized._

_Jon ignited his blade with a flame and stuck his sword on the pillar. Rhaenys did the same._

_When they heard screams from inside and the place was fully engulfed. They walked inside._

_Dany watched as twenty of the Khals came inside. Some of them remained quiet as they saw Drogo and his Khalesar slaughtered. Some eyed her as she sat in the middle with her three eggs._

_Some made disparaging comments._

_(So is this the pussy Drogo died for) one commented._

_(She looks like a witch) another commented._

_(Where is the vanilla wolf) one questioned._

_(Perhaps he is offering her up)._

_ The door then shut and the men started wandering around nervously._

_(Who cares about her? She’s a midget) a Khal says._ _  
  
(I like her) one utters  
  
(She’s paler than milk) another utters_

_(I’d like to know what a Valyrian whore tastes like) _ _  
  
(Good. She can suck my dick).  
  
_ _The Khals laugh._

_ (She belonged to Drogo) Khal Moro said pensively. A part of Dany wondered if she should be afraid. What if the plan fails? What if the fire doesn’t burn fast enough? What if the other blood riders kill Jon and Rhaenys before they join her?_

_Her thoughts were brought to an end when she saw the eggs near the lantern. Her children’s calls were getting louder._ _  
  
(What is taking her tiny lover so long?) One Khal questioned.  
  
(Fuck the vanilla man in his perfumed ass. We should just take her for ourselves). Khal Moro had a dark look on his face.  
  
(Don’t you want to know what I think?) Dany asked.  
  
All the Khals raise their heads and stare at Dany. Her fear was long gone now; she felt the strength of her children. On the outside she could hear Jon speaking to the other blood riders.  
  
_

_(I don’t care what you think. Your husband gave us a challenge and yet he leaves you in here with us. Perhaps he wanted us to have you all to ourselves. I could surely have you as my Khaleesi) Moro replied.  
  
_

_ (No. I definitely don’t want that) Dany replied with a patronizing look that Moro didn’t appreciate. Drago could hear Jon’s voice shouting. The people in the room looked worried. One of the Khals went to open the door but it was barred and locked._ _  
  
(We don’t care what you want. Your husband brought as here as a challenge and now he has locked us in here) Moro shouted angrily, the other Khals muttered in agreement.  
  
_

_(My husband brought you here because he believes that all of you Khals are too weak to lead your Khalesar. And here, now, I have to agree, what great matters do the Great Khals hope to achieve? Which little villages you’ll raid, how many girls you’ll get to fuck, how many horses you’ll demand in tribute. You are small men. None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki. But we are. So we will. House Targaryen would be better rulers. I am here to make sure that we rule, I am here to fight all of the Khals) Dany replied deftly and confidently.  
  
_ _The Khals laugh._ _  
  
(All right. We have entertained your family’s foolishness for one day. Instead we’ll take turns fucking you. And then we’ll let our blood riders fuck you) Khal Moro states as he stands. The other Khals nod in agreement. They hadn’t noticed that the outer ring was on fire  
  
(And If there’s anything left of you, we’ll give our horses a turn. You crazy cunt. Did you really think we would serve you? We have gifted arracks as our weapon, what is your weapon you dumb bitch?) Moro asked.  
  
_

_Dany smiled as she heard the dragons call out to her, in her mind. She then lays her hands on the fire pit  
  
(Fire is my weapon) she responds.  
  
Dany then knocks down all the fire pits one by one. The Khals cower away from the flame. The flame begins to cover the entire pavilion and that is when they notice that the outer rim is burning. The Khals run to the door and try to escape, but the door has been barred. The fire engulfs the entire pavilion and kills all the Khals_ _. _

_As the flame engulfs, Dany sees the eggs cracking. The black one hops out first and stretches its claws, it looks deep into her eyes before letting out a cough. The red one is next and it clutches her toes. The blue one follows and purrs against her other foot._

_Dany clutches them tightly._

_She can still hear the screams of the Khals._

_The two dragons on her feet start shifting with an antsy anticipation. Dany noticed that to her right the orange flame started going extremely red and her red dragon moved towards that direction. To her left the blue flames started forming and Dany saw her blue dragon moving towards that direction._

_For some reason the blue flames made her feel like she was at home._

_The flames grew brighter and brighter and Dany could tell the building was collapsing._

_She was ready to walk out but then she felt two arms grab her._

_Rhaenys and Jon held her tightly and they seemed to be in a trance. The red dragon was perched on Rhaenys shoulder and the blue one on Jon’s shoulder._

_Both dragons puffed at her affectionately._

_Dany then held their hands and walked out._

_As they stepped out, fully nude, with their clothes burnt off. Dany saw all the blood riders watch them in awe. There were citizens of Pentos who were there as well._

_All the Dothraki bow to the trigon. Jorah and Barristan walk up to the pavilion. Jorah immediately bows. Ser Barristan looks at them in awe before falling to his knee as well._

_All three dragons screech._

_All hail the trigon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have uploaded this chapter earlier but I deleted it by mistake and oh well.
> 
> The Dany and Baelish part I liked. I know I said I wouldn't speak about those seasons but this is honestly what I would have wanted Sansa to do when it came to exposing Baelish. Not saying my way is in any way a masterpiece (it isn't, because even here Littlefinger wouldn't be caught out like this) but it's better than the scooby doo moment in s7.
> 
> Gendry has met everyone.
> 
> Theon now knows about Jon and it will be interesting to see how he reacts to the news
> 
> This is probably the longest flashback sequence I have written. A part of me wanted to create a prequel story separate from this but I decided against it because  
a) That is basically writing a whole other fic  
b) I might end up writing something that contradicts what I have written. I actually realized I made a mistake earlier on when I described Jon and his children having brown eyes instead of grey because of Kit Harington. 
> 
> I am going to be updating my other fic, Dragons and Wolves Of New Valyria. I recently deleted some comments asking why I abandoned the fic or why I don't update as much as this fic. I didn't.  
Like I said I have a love-hate relationship with post s8 fics.The Jonerys tag revealed people's true colors because the fics were extremely anti-Jon(which I suspect they always were) and it shows given how they chain Jon to his s8 personality whilst justifying Dany's madness(which is incredibly insulting).  
So my fic Dragons and wolves was a counter act to that. Luckily I realized that, some chapters in and was able to change the story. So I will be updating it soon( don't be shocked if I do this one first though).
> 
> To all my Witcher Stans, how are we feeling about the show?
> 
> P.S I have two new fics I am thinking of writing, I have to pick one. One choice is based on a 'Rhaegar won the trident-AU' and another is a one my friend made as a challenge when I told her I could write s6-8 episodically better than D&D in the same number of episodes. Tell me which one is better.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and happy holidays


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Return of the King

**The Dragon King**

There are moments in life that are bittersweet. For every great moment, life finds a way to balance things out.

The moment Jon realized he wasn’t a bastard but a trueborn he then found out that he would now have to live life on the run to protect his family. The moment he gained dragons and a Khalesar, he then now had a target on his back. The moment he held Rhaenerya in his arms, warlocks attacked them. The moment he had helped his wife stop slavery, they then had to murder a lot of people to stop the masters and slavers from ever rising again.

Life has a way of balancing things out. Jon wondered if there is a way that life had prepared to balance out the fact that they had three large dragons and one of the biggest armies in the history of Westeros, mayhaps an army of mutants will plan to wipe humanity out.

Right now that balance was in play.

For as beautiful and as joyful as it was to watch Catelyn burst into tears and go on her knees as she hugged Arya like she was a precious emerald. The moment was then ruined by Allyria’s introduction.

Jon had warned Ally of this exact predicament and cautioned her to wait a bit but she had refused citing that she desperately needed to see Sansa.

Sansa for her part was a slight mystery.

She seemed genuinely happy to see Arya and the embrace the two sisters shared was one of affection. Her reaction to Allyria was the puzzling part.

Sure Sansa hugged and embraced her but from what Jon could see, the affection wasn’t authentic. Sansa was wearing a mask. Pretending to be courteous instead of being out right from the jump, Allyria didn’t have a problem with it though. She had wanted to meet her siblings from the day they had met in Essos and even Sansa's half heartened attempts wouldn't sour the moment.

The next awkward moment came when Margaery entered the hall, her eyes falling on Robb. She rushed towards him and kissed him in greeting.

Robb looked startled but deftly fell into the kiss. Allyria held a passive look on her face when she watched the two who betrothed people kiss.

‘Sansa why don’t you show your two sisters around the castle whilst Robb and his betrothed get acquainted again’ Jon suggested.

Sansa held a puzzled look as she watched Jon before her eyes turned to Allyria and then to Robb. Understanding flashed In her eyes and it appeared she was piecing things together. How she had gathered that skill by only studying eye-contact, he wish he would know.

The people started leaving the room but Jon needed to have an important discussion. Even though he would love being with his wife and children, a king's duty waits for no one.

‘Lady Stark’ Jon announced as the Tully lady stopped in her tracks. ‘If we could have a word in private.’

‘Of course your grace’ she responded. Jon would admit that he found a little pleasure in watching the lady wince every time she had to bring up his title but now was no time for pettiness.

They walked towards his solar in silence, the footsteps of his guards, lady Catelyn and himself echoing the hallway.

When they entered he offered her wine which at first she denied but then she accepted, not wanting to offend him. He wasn’t surprised at her refusal, the first few days she had arrived with Robb and the Tyrell party at the castle; the servants had informed Talos that she was barely eating food out of fear that it was poisoned.

Jon sighed; it would not help the conversation that needed to occur.

A part of Jon should be elated that she felt unsettled, in his castle, under his protection, under his rule. It was a role reversal that a ten year old Jon Snow would dream of. Her being weary of him is the icing on the cake.

But for some reason it angered him even more.

Even now when he is twenty times more powerful than she was, she still thought him to be that lecherous bastard with no honor, one who would kill her and her family for his pleasure.

Lashing out was not a solution because it would only prove her correct.

Jon sighed and placed his wine on the table and sat down.

There was tense silence as Jon studied her.

She shifted uneasily before she couldn’t bear the quiet any longer.

‘You wanted to speak to me your grace?’ she asked with an air of impatience that slightly reminded him of the old days when she would scold him for the little things.

‘What do you think of her?’ Jon asked being blunt.

‘Who?’ she asked. ‘Ashara’s bastard?’ 

He could see she was trying to adopt a passive tone but her eyes betrayed her as they were laced with a dark blue venom.

Jon had to hide his smirk.

‘I was actually asking about Margaery’ Jon ciphered. ‘But I am glad you brought her up as well.’

‘Your grace I…’ there were a lot of emotions bubbling in her face; he could tell she was trying to be courteous to a king but her more honest nature was betraying her diplomatic nature.

‘You can speak your mind my Lady, I am not averse to the truth’ Jon sated hoping to save her.

She seemed weary at his response; her mind looked in two holes. A look of hesitation in her eyes.

‘I was shocked by her appearance your grace. It was overwhelming to see all of Ned’s daughters in one room’ she replied.

A smart answer.

She would never let her true thoughts surface not when Jon is around.

A part of Jon wondered if this is how she spoke to Ned whenever they would speak about him, mayhaps his uncle’s ignorance when it came to her treatment of him was one of deceit. Jon was tempted to view things in that fashion because as of late he didn’t have much of a kind thought for Lord Stark.

Jon sat back in his chair slightly scratching his beard.

‘I guess it’s time to be a king’ Jon whispers silently.

‘My lady I want you to speak your mind, tell me how you truly feel about Allyria, about your children and about me. I need your honest opinion, this is your moment because after we are done here, there will be no more back pedaling to past slights and old grudges’ Jon stated.

‘Your grace I have already…’ she was responding but Jon cut her off.

‘No, the truth Lady Stark’ Jon stated, his impatience bubbling on the surface.

She still seemed hesitant.

‘I can see you’re afraid of speaking your mind, so I will help you out and admit a truth of my own, one of my biggest shames.’

Her eyes shot up at that.

‘What truth?’ she asked.

‘When we were at Winterfell, you used to be afraid that I would want to usurp Robb and become Lord of Winterfell’ he said. ‘It was always a nonsense thought; I would never have betrayed Robb. But there was one moment, one fleeting glance when I wanted it. When I wanted to be Lord of Winterfell’

‘It was around that time when I had figured out that you would berate the servants that would praise my swordsmanship. I started making sure I would lose on purpose but there was one day when Robb was with Theon and that day they were both indulgently insufferable. I couldn’t give either of them the satisfaction of winning a spar so I decided to beat him, I embarrassed him. It felt good being more powerful than him in that moment and for some brief seconds I wanted it, I wanted to be lord of Winterfell, I wanted all of you to bow to me’ he said. It wasn't entirely true but it wasn't entirely a lie, he just needed to coax her out.

‘It appears as if you achieved your goal’ she replied with an edge of bitterness in her voice.

There she was.

‘The thought was fleeting and later I felt shame for my mind finding such revelry in those thoughts. Ever since that day I made sure to keep away from Robb when he was with Theon’ he said.

Lady Stark just nodded.

‘Now that I have told you my truth and bared my soul, what say you?’ he asked.

She gulped taking a couple of deep breaths.

‘During the war of the five kings, a part of me realized how cruel I was to you. I could apologize for my actions consistently but I know you won’t accept it and rightfully so. I blamed you for what you were’ she said and Jon was happy that she had the decency to sound regretful.

‘You blamed for being a bastard who was an insult to your faith?’ Jon asked.

‘That is what I used to tell Maester Luwin but eventually I figured out that was a lie. I could never love you because I was jealous of your mother’ she said and a sheen of tears were appearing in the corner of her eyes.

Jon said nothing, he just listened.

‘Ned never spoke of her, he never said anything, and it made me wonder who was this woman that turned the heart of my honorable husband. A woman he loved so much that he would never speak of her. It drove me to madness and there you were, the result of his affair’

She wiped her eyes and faced an emotionless Jon who was doing his best to not to get upset.

‘Realizing that it was jealousy and spite that drove my hatred for you, was a low point for me. It got even lower when I heard news about you. Only to find out that my hatred for you was misplaced and never deserved, it made me truly question if I was truly an evil woman.’

‘There was one spark though, I realized that Ned always loved me and was always faithful to me. That he never sired a bastard and now you bring his daughter by Ashara, a woman I had thought was your mother, it appears he hadn’t been faithful at all’ she grit her teeth and sucked in another breath. ‘It’s overwhelming and a part of me is angry at Ned because of it.’

Jon kept quiet as he studied her.

‘I know I have no right to feel this way but you asked me for a shameful truth’ she stated.

It was at that moment that Jon truly recognized how tired she was, her eyes seemed green rather than blue due to how red they were.

A moment of silence passed.

‘I am going to tell you two things Lady Stark, the first is a command and the next is a suggestion’ Jon said as he broke the silence.

Lady Stark just arched her head for him to continue.

‘The first thing I will tell you is that under no circumstances are you to disrespect Allyria. She is not a bastard and she has taken the name of house Dayne. If you want to atone for your past actions then you can start by being courteous with her.

She just nodded albeit grudgingly.

‘The second thing I will tell you is a point I hope you consider. You’re right I will never forgive you but you and I have something in common, we both aren’t fans of Ned Stark at the moment. And while I will not come to his defense, I will point out that he made love to Ashara way before the two of you were ever betrothed. He loved her, aye. But you also loved someone else if I am not mistaken. If you keep holding on to bitterness then you might as well jump out the balcony of your room. Resentment is corrosive my lady and that isn't something you want to teach your children.’

She processed his words and just nodded.

‘I appreciate the advice, your grace’ Cat replied.

‘I hope you do, I can’t have you moping about’ he said.

There was a look of surprise on Catelyn’s face.

‘I’m shocked your grace, I thought I would be the last person you would care for’ she said.

‘Your shock is not out of warrant, the reason I wanted to have this discussion was to make sure you had your wits about you’ Jon said. ‘I need your help.’

She looked at him in confusion.

‘My help? What for?’ Catelyn asked.

‘The wildlings managed to breach the wall. A hundred thousand of them along with six giants and they have laid waste to the north and they are currently camping by Winterfell’ Jon stated.

The shocked expression on her face was almost comical.

‘By the seven, it’s as worse as I feared’ she looked incredibly pale and Jon felt a bit of sympathy for the ginger trout.

‘That’s not even the worst part of it. Theon leads them, he is the reason they managed to get past the wall.'

'What?' she gasped.

'When he let the Bolton’s sack Winterfell, he escaped and joined the watch, a year later he came back and betrayed his vows and slaughtered the north and now he calls himself King in the North’ Jon told her with gritted teeth.

A myriad of emotions washed over her face, from shock to fear to sadness but the final look was that of rage.

‘I told him not to trust a Greyjoy!’ she all but yelled. Jon could only nod at that.

‘I always warned him when we were children but he never listened’ Jon replied.

She stared at him for a moment before she let out a chuckle. Her laugh was devoid of humor and it seemed more pained than one of joy.

‘I always imagined if anyone was going to take Winterfell away from Robb it would be you and yet again the Gods see it fit to shame me in the worst possible manner’ she said in an exasperated voice.

‘You overestimate what your ‘Gods’ are interested in. In my experience it’s usually people who drive circumstances, not fate’ he said rather dryly. It was an opinion he shared with Rhae, one that Dany largely disagreed with.

She let out a sigh and for the first time, she actually took a sip of wine.

‘What are you going to do?’ she asked him.

‘I am going to continue what I have always planned on doing; I am going to take the Riverlands and then aim for the Red Keep. Once my family is on the throne, only then I will look to the North’ he replied.

‘Then what do you need of me your grace?’ she asked.

‘I need you to keep your family in line’ Jon stated his voice serious.

‘What do you mean?’ her confusion back on play.

‘Your children’ Jon remarked.

‘My children?’ she stated.

‘Lady Stark, one of the reasons my family and I were successful in our campaign in Essos was because we were realistic in our goals. We knew our strengths and weaknesses. Right now when I see what my weaknesses are and what could make me lose the war, the only result points me to your family, in particular, your children’ his tone was bordering on one of an accusation.

‘They are your kin how are they a weakness?’ she asked.

It was now his turn to laugh.

‘Bran is somewhere in the far north doing god knows what? He could easily be captured by someone who wants to hurt me. Rickon is with the Lannisters and from what Talos has told me, not only is he about to wed the Lannister girl but he is falling in love with her, the sister to my enemy and if what my wife tells me to be true then I have reason to believe that the warden of Dorne is in love with her and was willing to ally against us see her safe. Your youngest is in love with a house that is an enemy of House Targaryen.’

‘But he isn’t the only one to do that; your daughter fell in love with a Baratheon bastard. A bastard that looks so much like Robert Baratheon that the Vale lords took a liking to him quickly and now my sister, my little sister is in love with someone who is a threat to my rule. All because they are lovesick fools’ he was snarling as he spoke, wondering if his cousins understood how complicated a position they keep placing him in.

‘Robb will…’ she spoke but Jon cut her off as he let out a dry laugh.

‘Speaking of lovesick fools, your son is the worst of them. Instead of standing firm and letting things be, Robb ended up bedding and betrothing a woman who he had only known for a moon. Instead of talking to someone and grieving the death of his wife, he dove in head first into the Tyrells. A move that would have been prosperous if Robb wasn’t Robb, I was happy for him, for all he suffered he deserved at least her. Now out of some sense of emasculation and a driven lust, he is falling once again for a woman he shouldn’t be with after sullying a Tyrell daughter. A result that will end with the Reach and the North at war.’

Jon sighed and calmed himself with a sip of wine.

‘If you asked me right now who should be warden of the North. I would name Sansa at least she seems competent enough to know the best way to act during a time of war and that’s picking a lesser evil. From what Talos told me, she is the reason your husband was captured by Cersei in the first place, all so that she could be the future queen’ he stated.

Lady Stark seemed shocked and appalled at the information he was giving her.

‘So either your children are power hungry monsters or lovesick fools.’

Hard truth to face. Jon didn’t outright blame them, none of his cousins asked for this and none were the cause of what happened to them, except maybe Sansa, but she was a child with deluded dreams.

What did anger him was that they were still acting like children even after all the tragedy that befell them.

He let out another sigh.

‘My enemies know I care for your children, it’s why houses are trying their best to see them wed because they know I could never harm them. And that is okay, I love my cousins, I wouldn’t have named my twins after them if I didn’t, but there in lies the problem, I have children, and while the Starks are my family, so is House Targaryen and I will not let them become my weakness. House Tully was destroyed because of the Starks, remember that.’

Jon stood up preparing to leave but was halted when she spoke.

‘What do you want me to do?’ she asked with a determined look on her face.

‘Get your children in line’ he said as he left the room to leave her to stew.

**The King In The North**

Theon’s footsteps echoed the hallway as he walked to the cells, his mind racing. He had been reading Lord Bolton’s correspondence with Tywin Lannister before the coward ran away.

And now he understood why he ran.

Dragons, Dothraki, Second Sons and Unsullied.

All of them under the command of the Targaryens.

Under the command of Jon Snow.

The bastard he sneered for so often.

His head had been pounding when he had read the various raven scrolls.

Jon was not a bastard but a true-born and heir to the throne. He was king of all seven kingdoms including the north.

A terrifying thought.

He managed to conquer Essos with his wife and sister and brought a whole continent to heel.

Now they are in Westeros and have conquered Dorne and the Reach. Soon he will set his sights on the North and Robb will be by his side.

That constipated feeling of dread turned his stomach into knots.

He needed to find a way out and now he was making his way to the cells.

As a child he never explored Winterfells cells, Robb would never be interested in going down there and he would never visit them. Part of the reason he didn’t was because he would hear whispers saying he is a Stark prisoner and prisoners belong in those cells.

He glanced at the corner one and he saw Pyp attending to the maester. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Grenn spit on the floor, a sign of disrespect towards him.

‘If it isn’t the King, come to make fun of us Greyjoy?’ he asked with a snarl. Ed who was in the adjoining cell just rolled his eyes and sat back.

‘I came to see Maester Aemon’ he declared in a less than kingly voice.

‘Why don’t you just kill us Greyjoy?’ Grenn asked, his ire was gone and a slight sadness could be heard in his tone.

‘Mance believed that you should stay alive. You have all seen the threat’ Theon declared.

‘Smart words, and here I thought you was just some dumb Iron islander from the sea. Your people are usually just inbred fishermen’ Grenn replied.

Theon didn’t want to argue with him.

‘I am the king now’ Theon stated as he faced Aemon.

‘Look at the balls on this fisherman. Tell me, what would house Stark think of your actions?’ Grenn asked.

There was a crack of emotion showing in Theon’s face. His shame.

‘I am here for A…’ he was cut off by Grenn once again.

‘What’s the saying again Ed about fishermen?’ he asked. ‘Give a man a fish; he is fed for a day. Teach a man how to fish then he breaks his sacred vows and steals a castle not belonging to him. That’s how the saying goes, yes?’

‘That is enough Grenn. Our first ranger came to speak with me’ Aemon finally spoke. His tone as reverent and wise as always.

‘I am no longer a first ranger maester. I am a king’ Theon replies as he turns to him. His delivery is weak and he knows it but a part of Theon doesn’t have it in him to be cocky and brass.

‘The nights watch vows are for life my boy. Only after death can you no longer be bound to the vows and you are very much alive’ he said.

There was no judgment or any piece of malice in his tone, the advice felt genuine.

When they had taken Castle Black, Theon had reasoned with Mance not to kill the men of the nights watch citing that killing them would only make the North gather in unison and march on them, he had stated that the north had superior weapons, mounts and better knowledge of the land.

It was a flimsy excuse but Mance heeded it nonetheless stating that he would deal with them when Winterfell was taken. Unbeknownst to him, Ramsay got in the way.

While Mance will always be a friend to him, a part of him is relieved that the brothers of the nights watch weren’t slaughtered, it would be too much for his soul. First Robb, now the nights watch. Constantly betraying his brothers.

‘I have already broken my vows maester, save your sermon for another conversation’ he said as he sat down in a chair opposite the blind old man.

He looked around the room, the cell was bleak and gray but it was bearable. Pyp who shared the cell with Aemon as his personal attendant, was eyeing the wildling guards that stood by the door warily.

‘Then what is it, I can do for you Theon?’ he asked.

‘Most people call me king Theon’ he muttered silently but the old man’s ears were sharp.

‘They do but you are not my king, the real reason you’re here is because you want to talk about the actual king, the real king’ Aemon replied. There was an edge of excitement in his voice.

‘So you know about this Trigon?’ Theon asked.

Aemon smiled.

‘I knew about the Trigon before it even existed. Rhaegar informed me about it when he got his vision from a woods-witch. I was hesitant but when he brought me the ancestral blades of our house, I became a believer’ he stated.

It was a strange statement, hearing about a man that the north despised.

‘You’re not making sense maester’ Theon replied.

This made Aemon chuckle.

‘Forgive my addled mind boy; it’s just overwhelming considering all that has transpired. What is it you’re actually asking?’ he questioned

What was he asking?

‘Are they real?’ Theon questioned.

‘The dragons’ he clarified.

‘You have seen giants and dead man, you have seen your subjects mount bears and take control of a beasts body, you have seen dead men walk, and I assume the reason you have come down here is because you have read the parchment scrolls telling you that their real’ Aemon answered.

His tone was more mocking than it was sage.

‘It can’t be’ Theon muttered.

‘But it is. It was only moons ago when Robb Stark and his mother came to me non believers like you are now, disheveled and broken. I suspect he is now with him’ he stated.

Theon’s heart thawed.

The mention of Robb hurt him.

When he had gathered all the raven scrolls, he had uncovered secrets that made his blood boil. Roose Bolton was never stupid enough to expose his actions but Walder wasn’t as shrewd and laid out their actions.

Hearing what happened to Robb’s wife and babe, felt like a stab wound in the heart. Robb didn’t deserve that.

All of it was happening because of him, if he hadn’t listened to his father, if he hadn’t betrayed Robb’s trust then things would be different.

Attacking Winterfell made Robb appear like a weak king towards his bannermen and leeches like Roose took advantage.

‘Did Robb mention me when you saw him?’ Theon asked.

‘No, he was more interested in finding his brother’ Aemon commented.

Theon slightly winced at that.

‘_Am I your brother, now and always?’_

He asked Robb that before bending the knee to him as king in the north, a title he now holds.

‘And you sent Robb to him?’ Theon asked.

‘I told him where Jon was and Robb sought him out. I assume they are fighting together now’ Aemon stated.

They definitely were. Theon would always scoff at Robb whenever he mentioned that he and Jon would fight together as knights. Theon would remind him that he would sooner betray him and steal his title. The irony of it all.

‘I see’ Theon commented.

‘I have noticed you haven’t asked me about him’ Aemon commented.

Theon shuddered. Jon and he were constantly at odds, all the memories he had of the bastard were him remembering how he chided, goaded or insulted him.

‘I don’t need to ask about him, I know Jon Snow. If he turns his sight north and sees me, he will probably burn me in this keep and have his savages rape my people’ Theon snarled.

His snarl wasn’t one of anger but one to mask fear.

‘Your people are savages mayhaps they deserve it’ he heard Pyp comment.

‘If you know then why did you come down here? I am sure your visit here wasn’t to ascertain whether I knew about them?’ Aemon asked.

Theon’s silence was answer enough.

‘You came down here because you wanted to know if there is a way you can make peace with them without bloodshed’ Aemon stated.

Theon scoffed.

‘I have a hundred thousand in my army, seven giants and mammoths’ Theon stated.

‘They have a hundred and twenty thousand men along with three large dragons. Soon kingdoms will join them. You will lose and all these people will die’ Aemon said.

His voice almost sounded apologetic.

Theon wanted to argue but the maester spoke again.

‘There is another way boy, you have seen the threat, and so have the wildlings. The threat is real and dangerous and we need able men to fight the threat. Send me to my relatives as a sign of good faith let me negotiate with them’ there was a plea in his voice.

Theon wanted to relent; he didn’t want to fight Robb. He didn’t want to die but he knew the free-folk and he suspected that Jon Snow would want them to bow.

They wouldn’t, they managed to take the north without conforming to Westerosi law, they feel invincible and they aren’t worried about the threat, now that they have passed the wall.

No.

War was the only option.

‘I will consider your request maester’ and he bid him goodbye.

As he walked out, Theon unfurled a note that gave him some slight hope.

A note that could make all of his betrayals worth it.

_Lord Bolton_

_We would like to express our joy in announcing the holy union of your King Joffery Baratheon and your Queen Yara Greyjoy._

_Grandmaester Pycelle._

Yara was the queen. The Queen of the seven kingdoms. He needed to send a raven.

**The Sultan**

When she had first met Daario, he told her that there are three feelings of elation. The first one comes when you slit a man’s throat. The second one comes when you hear a woman screaming your name. The third one comes when you slit a man’s throat and then hear his woman scream your name.

A perfidious line of thinking but she couldn’t help but agree with the second one.

Hearing a woman scream your name is one of the best joys. Especially if that woman is not known for being loud.

She had missed this.

She had missed her.

After Doreah, Rhaenys had never thought she would love again, her view of love became so cynical that if it weren’t for Dany and Jon, she would have dismissed the idea that love exists.

But that changed when she met Missandei.

At first she felt nothing for her, only pity for having to live as a slave with that vile man Kraznys. Missandei was quiet, solemn and much to Rhaenys dislike, she was submissive.

Not that Rhaenys pinned the blame on Missandei for these qualities, she was a slave and that is what they beat into you. But if she had to pick qualities that she disliked in people, quiet and submissive were characteristics that she despised the most, her baby brother was like that when they first met.

Rhaenys liked women who were brash, bold, smart and opinionated. Doreah was exactly that. Dany was also the same way and if she didn’t have eyes for Jon only, who knows what might have happened. She would constantly tease Jon that if he were a true Targaryen then he would have married both Dany and her. Dany would laugh and Jon would tell her to grow up.

Those thoughts dissipated when she started getting to know Missandei.

The first thing she appreciated was how smart she was. It’s the rare type of intelligence that few people are gifted with. When she asked her how she learnt to become as multilingual as she was, she shrugged and told her that she constantly read and the more she read basic words in different languages, the quicker she could scribe and master the language.

Her reading and knowledge of most cultures was one to admire, had she been a maester then she would have more chains on her link than the slaves they had freed in Essos.

After that appreciation it was slow steep into falling for the Naathi girl.

And right now that Naathi girl was whimpering as their legs were locked in together and their heat warmth with one another.

Each thrust felt like an itch that was finally being scratched after days on end.

Her moans were angelic as she came and Rhaenys felt a wet sensation spread over her warmth as Missandei’s cunt went rigid and locked tightly on hers.

Missandei removed her legs and then started suckling Rhae’s tits and fingered her into ecstasy.

While Missandei’s moans were joyful whimpers, Rhaenys wailed like a dog that saw a ghost in the middle of the night.

She let out a loud scream, one that was loud enough to wake the whole castle and she felt her cunt vibrate under the fast motion of her hand as Missandei churned her insides like she was churning butter.

Missandei let go of her and the two lay on top of each other, their bodies a heap of sweat.

‘I sure did miss you my love’ Rhaenys stated whilst still panting.

Missandei giggled and gave her sweet kiss.

‘And I you. I do wish I had gone with you, you always are more energetic after a battle’ Missandei said as she brushed strands of her hair out of her face.

‘If only you were. My hand was my only source of relief after I took Dorne’ Rhae replied playfully. As she grabbed a hold of her waist, hoping to go again for the eighth time.

‘We got the raven telling us about that. Your uncle is really dead?’ Missandei asked.

‘He is’ Rhae replied. Missandei was studying her face, like she was looking for something. It’s the same look Jon would give her.

‘You’re not saddened by it?’ she asked again.

Rhaenys frowned, it appears there won’t be an eight time tonight.

‘No I am not. My uncle chose to side with Lannisters and hide behind the fact that he was my blood thinking it would protect him, in the hopes of seeing House Martell on the throne’ she said.

It was always strange that people would ignore that addendum and immediately paint her like she was her grandfather reborn.

‘Yes but you are a Martell as well, aren’t you my love?’ Missandei asked.

‘I am and that is the only reason why house Martell still rule over Dorne as Wardens’ she said sternly. Missandei said nothing, she just pondered.

‘Speak your mind Missy; you aren’t one to hold back your thoughts’ Rhae said softly.

‘I am just shocked; these people are your family. Not only have you taken away their title as a principality. You murdered your uncle, exiled one of your cousins to castle black, and crippled your other cousin and right now you are keeping Trystane as your prisoner. These actions seem harsh, I have seen you show more leniency to your enemies, these are your blood. Look at how the king treats his Stark family’ she said with a brow of concern.

Rhae stood up and went to pour herself some wine. Before pointing at Missandei

‘First of all, just because you share blood with someone, it doesn’t qualify them as family. Secondly, I have been one of Jon’s largest critics when it comes to his treatment of the Starks’ she says as she brandishes her finger at her lover.

She took a breath trying to not let her temper get the best of her.

‘Do you know of my uncle Viserys?’ she asked Missandei.

‘Her grace has mentioned him once or twice but only in passing’ Missandei responds, not sure where this detour was going.

‘And you know why that is’ Rhaenys responds, her fists clenching as she thinks on how Dany suffered and how Doreah suffered.

Missandei only nods in response.

‘Dany killed him because he was a monster and he would only continue hurting us if we kept him around. Both Jon and I understood why she did it. Ser Barristan didn’t he looked at Dany the same way people looked at me after what I did to Dorne’ she says.

‘Doran is no different; he would side with a man who would rape his daughter if it meant that a Martell can sit on the iron throne. I had to kill him. Of course the moment I did that then maybe some loyal bannermen would rise up and raise their arms against house Targaryen, so I had to take out their army. Without an army all that’s left are the children. Arianne is much like her father so I had to give her a reminder, one she will remember if she ever tries to lay a hand on us, pun intended. Trystane is our prisoner because we need them to be compliant and Quentyn is going to the wall because it wasn’t many moons ago that he was demanding that Dany and I take his bed.

My actions aren’t an action of madness, they were necessary. I had to neutralize Dorne because if I tried to accommodate them then soon enough it will come bite us in the ass. It’s a lesson that I hope my brother is weary of because if I can think of a weakness right now, it’s definitely the Starks’ she said as she took a sip.

Missandei remained contemplative towards that. Rhae came forward and held her chin with one hand. Elia decided to make an appearance, her orange form walking towards the balcony.

‘I have to be this way because I need to make sure our family is protected, I once saw my family get slaughtered, never again’ she said as she kissed Missandei.

**The King Who Ran**

She was panting heavily when Robb exited her folds, his seed dripping from her warmth.

Margaery laughed and kissed him as she looked in his eyes.

‘You may find this perverse but I have truly missed your cock, my lord’ she said and Robb laughed.

‘Truly?’ he said as he smiled.

‘And I have also missed that’ she said as she pointed at his face. ‘That smile.’

Robb couldn’t help but grin more at the sight of his betrothed beaming at him.

‘I have missed your smile as well’ he said. As if it was cause and effect, Margaery gave him that feint quirk of a lip, the one that never failed to make him hard.

Robb then went to her bosoms cupping them as if they were gold.

‘I have missed this’ he said as he suckled on her teats leaving them shining with his saliva before flipping her over.

‘And I definitely missed this’ he said as he smacked her bum.

Margaery let out a small yelp before looking at Robb and giggling. Her giggles weren’t the high pitched ones that she would do to deceive him to make him think she was a submissive maiden.

She was laughing with her real voice, deep, confident and strong.

‘Your journey to the Reach has made you perverse’ she commented and Robb gave her an evil smile as he lined himself up to enter her again.

Margaery laughed but the glint in her eyes showed him that she was ready to go again.

‘Your knights of summer turned me into a hungry lord who wants to fill his flowery maiden with his seed until she is flooded with my glory’ he jested but his voice rasped betraying his hunger.

Margaery gave him that smirk again and Robb was ready to explode in that instance.

She then surprised him when she shifted him down and sat on top of him, straddling him, the smirk still on her face.

She then rocked her hips in a circular motion and she rode him. She rode him and to Robb this felt like heaven.

She started moaning for him and by the way she shut her eyes, she was feeling a great amount of pleasure.

‘Robb’ she said in between gasps as she bit her lip.

‘Yeah’ he said faintly.

‘I want do something, I have heard most men enjoy it’ she said as she continued riding him.

Robb who was enjoying himself way too much to care just waved her on.

‘Do whatever you want’ he said in a gaze.

Margaery smiled and she stood up. Robb groaned at the lack of warmth surrounding his cock. She then left the room and when she came back she appeared to be holding a black substance.

‘Lay down’ she ordered and Robb obeyed.

She gave kisses to his torso and worked her way down.

‘What’s that black stick for?’ he asked.

‘I needed a way to keep myself sane, in your absence’ she said with a naughty grin and Robb was about to ask why she brought it here but his musings were interrupted when she began sucking his manhood.

Robb let out a large heaving breath whilst enjoying himself and when he looked up with his cock in her face, he smiled.

The pleasure was much more akin to that of eating bread the moment it has been baked.

Her work was extremely wet and sloppy and Robb enjoyed it but there was a moment when she stopped.

When he looked up she was giving him an evil smile. She then took the black stick and began sucking it.

‘Margaery?’ he asked but the moment he did, she then starting sucking him again and then she kept on alternating.

Robb looked at her curiously but lay back nonetheless as she switched from his cock to the stick. There then came a moment when she would solely focus on his cock only and Robb wondered why the change.

That is when he felt it.

He felt it inside.

Robb shot up in alarm. Looking at her bewildered, ready to chastise her for her actions but Margaery kept working his cock whilst pushing the stick in and out.

Robb felt a euphoria.

May the old gods forgive him.

He couldn’t handle the pleasure and as he felt himself moan, his eyes rolled back and they turned white.

_Margaery was no longer there, it was his dire wolf Greywind and to his front was Dianna. The two wolves stared at each other and he saw Greywind get himself into a humping position._

_Robb was trying to go back but he couldn’t_

_Dianna came forward to Greywind, her tongue panting, a dog in heat._

_The image then changed and Robb was back in his room with Margaery but only this time it wasn’t Margaery, it was Allyria in the room. Her black hair and Dornish skin glistening in the night._

_She was as bare as her name day. Robb looked at himself and saw he was bare as well, his cock rock hard. _

_‘Ally?’ he asked. _

_‘You think you can love another?’ she asks him as she sat on top of him guiding his length into hers._

_‘You think you can fuck another?’ she asked him as she started riding him. _

_‘Ally no, we shouldn’t do this’ he said but his protest was weak as he swayed along with her._

_‘Our souls are imprinted Robb Stark. Our souls are bonded’ she said as her grey eyes looked deep into Robb's blue._

_‘Ally… fuck’ he said._

_‘Cum for me brother’ she said. ‘Cum for your big sister.’_

_Robb released a torrent of his load. ‘Oh Ally.’_

His eyes rolled back to normal and when he looked up he saw Margaery with his seed in his mouth, as she removed the stick, she had an impressed smile on her face.

She went to wipe herself as Robb was reeling from what just happened.

‘What’s an alley?’ she asked as they lay together.

‘Huh?’ was all he could say.

‘You muttered it when you crumpled the sheets’ she said as she looked in his eyes. Robb tried to control his heartbeat.

‘Oh I say random things when I finish. You had me surprised with your methods, you’re lucky I didn’t speak Dothraki when I came’ he said as he closed his eyes.

He heard Margaery laugh.

But he didn’t see the dark look that crossed her face when he shut his eyes as she caressed his face 

**The Lion King**

Joffery never prayed.

He never believed in prayer.

As a king he was as close to the seven as any man could ever be.

But as of right now, prayer was probably their best hope.

They were losing the war, the incestuous dragon scum had taken out most of his allies and now they were marching forward.

He sat in the small council with his grandfather, his mother, Pycelle, Qyburn and his wife.

‘What news of the Targaryens?’ Tywin asked Qyburn.

‘My birds in the Reach told me that the Dothraki have ridden down to the Riverlands to plunder any Lannister loyalists, I have heard news that the Knights of the Vale have joined them’ Qyburn uttered.

‘Why would they go for the Riverlands? They could easily ride east and aim for the capital’ Cersei enquired.

‘Because they want to pin you back in the capital. If they take the Riverlands then there is no way to escape by land only sea’ Yara replied. Cersei gritted her teeth in displeasure but said nothing.

‘They will aim for the Twins first, Walder is Lord paramount and no doubt Robb Stark would have mandated that his cousin turn the castle to ash’ Tywin commented.

‘Lord-hand I have heard news of movement by Lord Bolton, he and has his forces are riding hard for the twins, mayhaps it’s to assist us’ Qyburn commented.

‘We could send our forces to help him and weaken the savages’ Cersei suggested.

Tywin pondered the tactic but immediately shook his head.

‘That is exactly what they want, to lure us out in the open. They did it with Jaimie in Dorne; they did it with Kevan in the Reach. They know that if we met them in an open field then they can slaughter us easily’ he said with a grimace.

‘Do we proceed as usual by shoring up the defenses?’ Yara asked.

Tywin only nodded and the girl made her exit. Pycelle and Qyburn also left, leaving the three Lannisters.

‘We should do more grandfather’ Joffery stated in a panicky voice.

‘And what exactly should we do?’ Tywin asked in an irritated tone.

‘Buy sellswords, soldiers who would fight for us’ Joffery suggested, his tone dripping with petulance.

‘And with what coin do we use? Your father drained all the vaults and the kingdom Is in debt’ he stated.

This made Joffery panic.

‘We can’t just do nothing’ Joffery screeched. He stilled himself when he saw an angry scowl on his grandfather.

‘A smart king knows not to buckle when the odds are against him, have you considered the fact that maybe the main reason the Targaryens didn’t attack the Red Keep first was because they wanted us to destroy ourselves?’ Tywin asked with all the condescension he could muster.

Joffery didn’t reply, his mother remained quiet and obedient.

‘Doing nothing is the smart thing to do right now and I will hear no more of it’ he said sternly. Joffery dramatically stood up and walked out.

Moments like these are when Joffery wondered if he truly had any power.

He had no say in how the kingdoms should be run; his grandfather had all but taken his power away.

His mother maintained the castle, so he had no full control over the servants.

Even in his bed, his wife would constantly cuckold him to her sailors, citing that he must earn the right to use her cunt.

Joffery tried to retaliate by bedding a whore but Yara caught wind of it and that night when he was asleep, five of her men took him in ways that his mind still had trouble processing.

A king with no power, that is what he was, at least this Targaryen swine commands a dragon and keeps his bitches in line.

Joffery was about to make his way out but he was stopped by a relative that he had not seen since the Battle of Blackwater.

‘Uncle Lancel’ Joffery stated as he took in his uncle whose golden hair was cut short. He was dressed in a dirty black robe and he had the seven pointed star marked on his head

‘Your grace’ Lancel said with a bow before tilting his head to an old man by his side. ‘I would like to introduce, his holiness, the high sparrow.’

**The Dragon Princess**

‘Come on’ Rhae whispered. Robb and Arya reluctantly followed her.

‘We shouldn’t do this, mother won’t be happy’ Arya chided her.

Rhaenerya just rolled her eyes; it was typical for Arya to be the naysayer between the three of them.

Rhae wasn’t afraid; she had the blood of the dragon and that of the wolves.

Robb remained quiet as always, brooding over the fact that they might get caught.

‘Are you sure about this Rhae?’ Arya asked her voice small and scared.

Looking at her little sister’s doughy face and violet eyes, Rhae almost reconsidered.

But she could not, she had a vision and she would see it through.

She knew that if she told mother and father then they would intervene and she didn’t want them to intervene. Whenever someone intervened, something worse would happen.

‘I am sure valonqar’ she replied and her sister just nodded. They tip toed down the steps of the castle making sure to keep to the pathways as a way to avoid being seen.

Robb and Rhae both wore black hats so as to not be recognized, their silver hair would immediately bring alarm to the castle.

Arya didn’t need the woolen gear; her hair was as raven black as the night and not like hers or their brother which was the color of the moon.

Rhae found hidden latches in the castle that made it easy for them to escape their rooms.

Now the three of them were sprinting along the beach making their way to the cave.

The voice had told her to go to the cave. The cave were the dragons melted boulders of stone in their lava.

They arrived at the entrance and Rhae and Arya were about to rush in but they were pulled back.

Robb held them in place and he had worried look on his face, he looked so much like father in that moment.

‘Rhae we shouldn’t do this. What if we get hurt?’ Robb asked.

Rhaenerya knew he was afraid and a good big sister would comfort him and assure him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But Rhaenys couldn’t resist and decided to taunt him.

‘Awww is the wittle baby scawed’ she uttered in a mocking baby voice.

(I am not a baby you cow) he replied angrily in valyrian.

She didn’t know why she liked teasing her brother but she enjoyed the dumb face he would pull whenever she would mess with him. It would look both adorable and hilarious.

‘Stop it, let’s go in before we caught’ Arya stated sternly, her cheeks were now flushed pink from the wind.

They walked in silence and it was Robb who broke the tension.

‘What do you think of Arya?’ he asked.

‘What do I think of me?’ Arya asked.

‘Not you, the other you’ Robb corrected.

‘The other me?’ she questioned still confused.

‘He means our aunt’ Rhae assisted before looking at Robb, ‘call her aunt Arya, you bellend.’

Robb huffed.

‘I think she is nice, she looks a lot like father but I prefer auntie Sansa’ Arya answered, a sweet smile on her face.

‘Ugh why, she is so prim and proper and extremely boring. I prefer Aunt Arya because she like riding horses and she likes fighting’ Robb replied with a bright smile on his face.

The look on Arya’s face showed she disagreed.

‘Which auntie do you prefer Rhae?’ they both asked in unison. Rhae didn’t know if it was a twin thing or they just happened to ask on coincidence.

‘Aunt Rhaenys’ she said with a cheeky smile. Knowing that was the easiest answer

‘No fair, we were comparing our Stark aunts’ Robb complained.

She knew that’s what they were doing but she would not answer, in all honesty she had no favorite between the two. They had only met Arya today.

Her aunt Arya was extremely happy to meet them which was a lot more than aunt Sansa who almost seemed afraid to be around them, she was only comfortable when she was with little Arya.

She knew that aunt Rhaenys didn’t like either of them. During lunch when she asked her why that was, Aunt Rhaenys shrugged and said ‘I don’t like people who don’t wash their legs when they bathe.’

The three of them continued walking in the caves in silence.

They made their way pass the rocks and they felt the heat of the floor. Rhae made sure to lead, if any of the twin toddlers were hurt, father would never forgive her and that would break her.

They passed various drawings and Rhaenerya then saw the destination, the place in her vision.

‘There’ she pointed to a corner were a purple light was glowing from the rock.

‘It’s glowing?’ Robb.

‘Do you hear that?’ Arya asked the two of them.

There was a voice whispering.

Whispering one word.

‘_Siblings_’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year people.
> 
> Summary of this chapter for those of you too lazy to read.
> 
> Jon and Cat talk privately. Cat has been going through her emo phase and doesn't recognize whats happening around her.  
Jon is not entirely happy with his other family and he is extending an olive branch to Cat.
> 
> Theon goes to talk with Aemon and Aemon offers him some advice and if he is smart he will listen. Problem is, he knows about Yara.
> 
> Rhae and Missandei reunite.
> 
> Robb and Margaery reunite. To explain this scene because I know there will be questions, Margaery and Robb were doing the "ol dirty" and Marge decided to spice things up and satisfy Robb in that way.  
Robb being a child of a stern Northern man, is not used to such things but Margaery is sneaky about it and you know the rest. Robb wasn't able to handle it and accidentally warged into Greywind who was about to get it on with Dianna( Allyria's direwolf).  
Thus you have that strange scene.
> 
> Joffery is feeling powerless. Targs are on their trail and he feels like Tywin is doing nothing(which he is, for reason). Joffery is used to having power and control and now he doesn't have it and guess who pulls through in that moment.
> 
> Rhaenerya scene is important and its tied with the person who has been in Stannis head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 - You're my Queen

**The Dragon Princess**

_Siblings_ the voice whispered.

‘Did you hear that?’ Rhaenerya asked.

‘Aye I did’ Robb responded. Arya remained silent; she looked scared, her violent orbs displaying her fear. Her hands were glowing brightly, a power that only Rhae had seen her use from time to time to heal scratches that Ghost would succumb to

‘Who are you?’ Rhaenys called out. She tried to hide the fear from her voice; she was the oldest so she needed to be the one who protected her baby siblings.

_You will find out soon enough big sister. My ascension shall come when the foolish Stag is lured into my pit._

‘Huh’ Robb said as he brushed his silver curls aside.

The entity chuckled.

_Don’t worry big brother, I will be with you in the future, for now I shall take my place as Queen in the lands of always winter. I just have to get rid of the king._

‘Who are you?’ Arya asked with tears in her eyes, Rhaenys held her hand and she felt the trembling warmth of her hand.

_I am your sister from another life, one of suffering and pain but I shall be reborn and I will see you in the future._

The light grew aggressively brighter to the point where it felt like it was blinding.

‘Let’s go’ Robb shouted and the three of them started to scurry out the cave.

They were so preoccupied by their attempts to hurry back inside that they didn’t realize they had run into Uncle Robb.

‘Whoa’ he said as he laughed and held the three frightened toddlers in place. He was dressed in his night wear and the glow of the moon reflected on his brown beard.

His smile immediately disappeared when he saw the frightened faces of the children, particularly the tear stricken Arya.

At that moment Rhae cursed her soft little sister.

‘What’s wrong?’ his voice was filled with concern that Rhae wanted to tell him what she saw and judging by the looks of her siblings, they wanted to divulge as well.

But Rhae knew better, if she told him then he would tell Father and then father would go down the caves and he would see that awful light, she couldn’t let that happen. Father needed to stay away from the caves where it was safe.

‘We snuck out to play and Arya fell on the ground and started crying’ Rhae lied. ‘Please don’t tell father, he would be mad at us.’

Uncle Robb gave Arya a pained smile before wiping away her tears and giving her a soft kiss to the forehead.

‘I am not a tattler, your secrets are safe with me Rhaenerya, just make sure you play during the day okay?’ he asked for confirmation and the three of them nodded eagerly. Uncle Robb then walked them to their chambers and the unsullied guards gasped in surprise when they realized that they had escaped.

She knew that word of this would reach their parents but that was a problem for tomorrow. Right now she was tucking in her brother and sister.

‘What happened today, we never speak of it, agreed?’ she asked.

The two of them shook their heads in agreement. Rhae smiled and blew out the lamp in their chambers before scurrying off to her room.

When she finally fell asleep, she was plagued with the thoughts of winter.

**The Scrappy Wolf**

It was late in the evening and Queen Cersei’s wine was now fazing Rickon.

Rickon giggled as he watched Myrcella try and dance with Shaggydog. The two would try and sway like dancers at a wedding but Shaggydog could only manage to stand on two feet for five seconds before falling back to all fours. It was quite a sight to see his wolf so happy with his tongue wagging out as he swayed with Myrcella.

He never truly appreciated how large his wolf was until now, when he stood on two feet, Shaggydog would sky over Myrcella by at least two heads.

After the fifth attempt when his wolf knocked Myrcella to the ground which caused her to break down laughing, Shaggydog had had enough and he proceeded to walk out into the balcony.

Myrcella then joined him on his bed and they sat there quietly. Today was one of the few days when they had fun. Cersei despite all her snide comments and general bitchiness was a good mother. She had ordered the guards to have her and Rickon be taken to the beach. It was tense at first but after Rickon showed her a game that he used to play with Sansa, the day turned for the better and he, Myrcella, Cersei and Osha laughed throughout the whole day. The latter decided they could only tolerate each other for so long and decided to call it a day. This left Rickon with his betrothed.

The silence was comfortable and Rickon could smell her scent, lavender and honey.

‘We are to be wed tomorrow’ she said, her voice distant.

Rickon knew their wedding was inevitable and while he was willing to help Myrcella, a small part of him wished it could be with someone that loved him. He didn’t begrudge Myrcella though, she had no say in the matter and was only doing her duty.

‘Your Grandfather?’ he asked, suspecting that he was the one who was driving this forward.

Myrcella nodded.

‘Him and mother, both, they are hoping that I can get pregnant before your brother reaches our gates’ she said. Her face was emotionless as she said that and Rickon couldn’t tell if she was scared, disgusted or both.

‘We don’t have to do anything’ Rickon replied with a slight squeal that made her giggle.

‘I’m afraid that there will be no hiding from it, we have to do it’ she looked resigned to the fact that it was happening.

‘We can lie’ he said quickly.

She shook her head.

‘Rick they want to make sure I get pregnant and whilst my mother will make sure there are no witnesses, I am sure that she will be nearby to make sure that it’s happened and even if we can fake it, Pycelle will check our sheets to inspect if we did do it. There is no hiding from this’ she said. Rickon felt bad for her, she didn’t deserve this.

‘I can have Shaggydog do his business on the sheets’ Rickon offered. Myrcella laughed her angelic laugh.

‘I’m sorry’ he said.

‘Don’t be, it’s not your fault’ she said with a sweet smile. ‘Besides you’re already helping me as it is. Given that I am the sister of the man that killed your father, it’s more than I deserve.’

It was always a bitter memory that soured things for him. The thought of his father who died five years ago in this city. Rickon wondered what his father would think of him as a boy of fourteen name days, would he be proud of him being honor bound to protect a girl? Would he be angry that he is considering helping the family that killed him? Would he be ashamed of the fact that his son had been held hostage in the first place?

‘It’s less than you deserve. You’re a good person Myrcella’ he said.

And this was true, she deserved to be happy with the person she actually loves, it made Rickon feel guilty. Guilty that he was with her instead of Arianne. Not only for that but there was a small part of him that wanted this, a part of him that wanted to have Myrcella as a wife and explore her in order to quench the funny feelings. That was a part of Rickon that he hated the most.

She gave him that sweet smile again and she looked directly into his eyes. Her green eyes sparkled with warmth and her lips descended into lopsided smirk, she gave him a look he had never seen before.

Myrcella pushed him on the back of the bed and grabbed his head and kissed him softly. Rickon hesitantly returned the kiss, thinking of her Dornish lover. Myrcella who had now straddled on to his lap looked at him.

‘If we do this now, maybe it won’t be so terrible later’ she whispered. Her eyes searched him, seeing if this was what he wanted.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked.

She nodded. Rickon then proceeded to kiss her slowly and he felt himself grow under the weight of her body.

She looked down on him with a smile.

‘You know I have never, you know…’ Rickon stated awkwardly.

‘Neither have I’ Myrcella admitted softly. This took Rickon by surprise; he had imagined that a girl as beautiful as her would have had a few in her bed. Many girls of sixteen name days would be carrying babes by now and given that she was in Dorne made him assume she had taken a lover or two.

‘Really?’ he asked, almost shocked.

‘Fuck you’ she said rather angrily and Rickon realized that he misspoke.

‘I mean am I really the first?’ he asked more softly.

She nodded once again. 

**The Dragon Queen**

Dany woke up feeling content, the fact that she was back with her children brought her joy. In a couple of weeks she would have to fly to the twins and leave them once again but once she departs the Twins then she would be heading straight for Kings Landing.

She would be heading home, their final destination and once the situation in the North is dealt with then they will finally be at peace.

No more conquering, just ruling.

She shifted the sheets in her bed looking for her raven haired lover and feeling his presence missing. Her mood was about to turn sour but the door then opened and she saw her husband enter the room with Ghost by his side.

‘I was wondering where you were’ she said with a tired smile.

Jon beamed back at her before scratching Ghost and urging him to stay by the door.

‘I went to see the children but surprisingly all of them are still fast asleep’ he said as he started removing his clothing.

‘I suspect that they were playing past their curfew last night’ he added but Dany was focused on his now nude form. His iron chest and swelled arms were protruding in the rising sunlight and the v of his body leaned all the way down to his pink cock that dangled invitingly.

‘Dany!’ Jon shouted in order to gain her attention. There was an amused grin on his face as she looked up at him in surprise. ‘Did you even listen to what I said?’

‘Mmm something something children, something something curfew’ she said as she pulled him into the bed. She gave his neck a flurry of kisses as she felt his beard tickle her.

‘So you weren’t paying attention?’ he asked as he laughed.

‘You’re the one who decided to distract me with this lush fresh bottom of yours’ she said as she squeezed his plump bum. Jon jumped slightly at that, she knew he hated being touched there but Dany couldn’t resist.

‘Now enough talk of the outside. Please your queen, my king’ she commands as she draws him closer and guides his length inside her.

The exertions steady her nausea and she starts screaming loudly as she breathes into his ear. Jon was smiling at her ever so confidently and she didn’t enjoy the cocky smirk he held. So she decided to flip them over and now she was on top of him, riding him like a seasoned stallion to a Veteran rider.

They both came at the same time and she felt the warmth of his seed drip on the outside of her leg.

She lay on top of him panting and Jon gave her a loving kiss to the forehead.

He then let out a laugh that made her look up at him.

‘What’s funny?’ she asked as she listened to the heartbeat of his chest.

‘I just realized how lucky I am’ he said in a dry voice. ‘Here I am in this Castle, with the most wonderful woman in the world. Three gorgeously sweet children along with three large dragons and large armies to protect them, if you had asked me six years ago, I would never had thought it possible.’

Her heart panged for him, how much she loved this man.

‘We make impossible things happen my love’ she hummed.

“I love you Dany’ he said.

‘Aye’ was her response and Jon laughed.

They lay there in silence enjoying the warm rays that flickered in their chambers that seemed to be heating their feet.

A knock at the door interrupted their revelry.

Irri came inside and a few handmaidens followed.

(Khal, Khaleesi) she greeted in Dothraki. (The old strawberry woman wanted to dine with the queen for breakfast).

‘Strawberry woman?’ Dany asked in confusion.

‘Lady Stark’ Jon said lazily with his eyes still shut.

Dany groaned at that.

(Tell her I will be there in an hour) she informed Irri as she stood up and decided to get ready. Irri nodded and stepped out.

Jon remained in the bed and gave her a boyish smile.

‘Make sure they give you some moon tea when you break your bread with the queen of trout’s he remarked.

She held her belly firm and smiled at him.

‘I am afraid it’s too late for that’ she said as she felt joyful tears at the sheen of her eyelids. It was quite a sight to see Jon’s eyes widened.

‘Serious?’ he asked as he got up, his laziness having finally abated after her confirmation.

‘Valla confirmed it when we got back; she says I am almost two moons’ she said as she hugged him.

Jon gave her that pretty smile of his that she loved so much before his eyes lit up in shock.

‘You don’t think we conceived the babe, that day on the painted table?’ he asked. She rolled her eyes at his childishness.

‘No, we did it hundreds of times after that’ she said knowingly.

‘But it’s possible that we conceived the babe at that moment?’ he asked cheekily.

‘Maybe’ she relented as she laughed.

‘Good because when our child is older, one of its titles will include that’ he replied. His smile grew bigger at her disapproving reaction.

Dany made her way to the pavilion near the main hall, her Khalesar following behind her with their weapons on alert.

She saw Catelyn Stark sitting outside bathing in the sunlight whilst knitting a sweater. Her feelings for the Stark matriarch were not of the warmest kind. In the beginning of her relationship with Jon, he never badmouthed Lady Stark and always seemingly avoided bringing her up but when he began opening up he finally let his true feelings about her show.

It’s fair to say that Catelyn was one of the few people who deserved the ire of the Dragon Queen but lived another day.

It pained her that she couldn’t hurt someone who had dared cause pain to someone she loved. It took all her self-restraint and humility to humanize the woman outside. She had to remind herself that she had urged Jon to speak with the woman and have her become more proactive in her family’s well-being.

She let out a sigh, ready to play the cordial queen when she was alerted to footsteps and the sound of a cane.

‘Your grace’ the queen of thorns greeted.

‘My lady’ Dany stated.

‘Are you currently busy?’ she asked.

‘I am about to break my fast with the Lady of Winterfell’ she gestured to Lady Stark who had now noticed the two of them and stood to make way for the servants who were preparing food around the outdoor pavilion.

‘I would hate to be inquisitive and intrude but what I would like to discuss would be better with an integral witness and what better way for all of us to hash out our differences than to have a wise old crone like myself’ she said in a rather strident tone.

A part of Dany suspects that she knew exactly of her meeting with Lady Stark.

‘Very well, as long as Lady Stark doesn’t mind’ Dany replied.

The three sat as they munched on honey baked bread, rations of pig sausage and large helpings of various fruit.

Dany was particularly ravenous as she scorched down the food as the ladies made benign small talk. When she took on a third helping, both Lady Olenna and Lady Catelyn smiled knowingly. Lady Stark ever courteous decided not to speak on it but the other lady decided to be more blunt.

‘I see there is another dragon in the oven’ Olenna commented. Dany looked at her in surprise and Catelyn tried to hide her embarrassment for the Queen of Thorns and her tart tongue.

Olenna scoffed at both of them.

‘Come now your grace I have had children, Lady Stark has had five and you three, you fool no one, you are feeding yourself like a blue whale. A women of your splendid figure would eat quarter that under different circumstances’ she said with a hidden smile.

‘Here I thought I could hide it for a couple of more moons’ she said diplomatically.

‘You can’t hide it from mothers, granted for me it has been a while. What say you Lady Stark when did you notice?’ Olenna asked Catelyn.

‘The moment her grace sat down, she has been holding her belly unknowingly. Rickon was my last and it was over 14 years ago but I still remember how it felt’ this was the first time she had seen Catelyn Stark give out a genuine smile. Jon had told her that she loved her children dearly.

‘Indeed my Lady’ Olenna said before looking at her. ‘How far along?’

‘Almost two moons’ she replied.

Olenna looked to the servant who brought over fresh water for all of them before turning back to her.

‘I suppose this would intensify the urgency of taking the seven kingdoms’ Olenna stated.

‘Not necessarily, as it stands, we are currently on path when it comes to taking the seven kingdoms’ Dany responded with a bit of agitation, she was in no mood to spar with the Tyrell woman, who seemed to be looking for every single way to unsettle her without being outright disrespectful.

Olenna wasn’t deterred by this and she only let out a smirk.

‘On to more mannered subjects then’ she said as she took a sip of wine.

‘Yes’ Dany agreed before looking at the red haired lady. ‘Lady Stark I presume this breakfast wasn’t just for us to eat in each other’s company and bask in your beauty.’

Lady Olenna laughed and understood the jest, a way to naturally reach the point of her requesting her here. Lady Stark looked tense.

‘Your grace I have two things to ask’ she said as she took a breath. ‘The first is with regards to the Riverlands?’

‘What of them’ she asked. Olenna looked just as curious.

‘My brother is being kept a hostage at the Twins and when you take the castle for yourselves, I would hope for him to become the lord of Riverrun and become the Warden of the Riverlands’ she said.

‘What else?’ Dany enquired.

‘I heard a rumor that my son Rickon is to marry Myrcella. As soon as your family takes the Red keep and if the gods are good, rescue my son in one peace. I would like to request you annul that marriage’ she said.

The requests weren’t ridiculous, a bit presumptuous and slightly entitled but not ridiculous.

‘Does your son, the Warden of the North, agree to your requests?’ Olenna asked her tone rather stern.

Lady Stark looked at her sharply.

‘The matters don’t pertain to Robb’ she replied defensively.

‘The first matter maybe but definitely not the second’ Olenna chided.

‘Enough’ Dany reprimanded Olenna who set her lips into a thin line.

She then looked at Lady Stark, her blue eyes filled with concern.

‘Lady Stark I will take these matters under consideration and I will discuss them with the king and we will inform you of our decision’ she answered.

She finally understood why she specifically requested her for those matters and not her with Jon. If what Talos had reported was true then it would appear Rickon had fallen in love with Myrcella. Jon would never deny his baby brother happiness. Jon told her that when he had his meeting with Lady Stark he had informed her of Rickon and Myrcella.

Dany then thought of Arianne who had also declared her love for Myrcella and pleaded her to spare the Lannister princess.

This Myrcella definitely was interesting.

‘Of course your grace, thank you for your consideration’ she said.

‘Speaking of Lady Stark’s children. One of them is betrothed to my granddaughter. When will they be wed?’ Olenna asked.

‘That depends on Lord Stark and Lady Tyrell of which I am neither’ Dany stated pointedly. Lady Stark remained silent but judging by the frown on her face, she was not for this marriage, something they both had in agreement.

‘So you are for this marriage then?’ Olenna asks the queen.

‘Does my opinion matter?’ she responds with a question in kind.

‘The crown has an authority to stop any wedding’ Olenna replied.

‘That authority will not be exercised here my lady’ she said. There was that smirk again.

‘And what of you Lady Stark?’ Olenna asked.

‘My son is my lord and I trust his decisions for a match’ Catelyn replies in kind.

‘Your son’s last decision for a match lost you two kingdoms and made you lose the war of the five kings, you trust in that?’ Olenna asked.

Dany’s eyes widened at that. Catelyn couldn’t control the twitch in her eye.

‘If you forgive me my ladies, I would like to go see my daughters’ she says as she exits.

‘My lady’ they both say.

‘She’s quite shrewd that one’ Olenna states.

Dany didn’t respond.

‘So when will the wedding take place’ Dany bit back her anger.

‘My lady I have already said…’ Olenna cut her off.

‘I know what you said but now I want to know what you think’ the old lady looked into her eyes as if she was looking for a weakness.

‘You already know what I think, what is it you are truly asking?’ she questioned.

‘I want you to announce the betrothal of my granddaughter to Robb Stark during the next council meeting’ she replied.

‘Everybody already knows, what would be the purpose?’ she asked.

‘Yes but a royal seal shows your approval and now everyone will know’ Olenna replied. The old woman had her there.

‘It’s a pointless venture; we are at war Lady Olenna and many matters need to be discussed. I would find this matter more prudent if the parties involved came to me personally and requested it’ she stated.

‘You still haven’t answered my question’ Olenna said.

‘And what is your question Lady Olenna’ she sighed.

‘Do you approve of the union?’ Olenna asked.

‘I already answered that question my Lady.’

‘By not answering it’ Olenna stated.

‘It’s the best answer I can give because words made today can be used against you tomorrow. You might use this as cause of action to try and secure a betrothal between your grandsons and my niece or more importantly Margaery’s children with my son’ she said pointedly.

Olenna smiled.

‘I heard you were the slayer of lies, it’s good to see some truth in rumors’ she said, her tone filled with respect.

‘I am an honest woman so it’s only natural’ Dany replied.

**The Stunted Dwarf**

_Tyrion stood in his chambers as he sipped the finest Dornish wine, there was a knock on the door._

_Missandei, one of the Targaryens most trusted advisor entered the room._

_‘Your grace, I came to see if you needed anything else?’ Missandei asked seductively, a grin playing at her face. Her dress was cut at the length of her knees, the blue accentuating her hip._

_‘Everything is fine, where are my wives. I would like to see them in my bed, my ten inch cock is aching for pleasure’ Tyrion mused as he unlaced the straps on his pants._

_‘We are here my king, we can’t wait to be destroyed by that massive cock’ Rhaenys said. Next to her stood Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen and Tysha, all of them were as naked as their name day._

_Missandei then got undressed revealing her wonderful form._

_‘I doubt all four of you will be able to satisfy me, bring in the whores’ Tyrion announced as he rang a bell._

_Missandei clapped her hands and his father Tywin came in the room holding a rope, on that rope there were three women attached to them with chains on their necks._

_The first whore was his traitorous lover Shae, the second was Margaery Tyrell and the last was his sister Cersei._

_‘My king, I have brought you these whores who are here to please you, along with your wives and your servant. You are the pride and joy of house Lannister and you will do well to bless them with your seed’ Tywin stated as he bowed his head in deference and respect to his superior and favorite son that he admired._

_Tyrion smiled as the seven women approached him and made vigorous love to him._

Tyrion felt sheens of sweat as he pleasured himself at his morose dream. The sound of his hand vigorously jerking his manhood created a cacophony of sound that must not have been pleasant for his bald cell mate.

When he felt his release, he let out a silent grunt as his seed fell straight into his clothing, unsanitary but necessary. He wiped the glistening sweat with his heavily stained shirt and perched himself from his corner.

Varys who was in the adjacent cell eyed him with disapproval and shook his head with disgust.

‘I told you to look outside the window and watch the waves of the ocean outside’ Tyrion remarked. In the two moons they have spent in these cells watching each other relieve themselves, shame was the last thing he would feel for being lewd.

‘Your tone is rather overweening for a man who was been touching himself like boy of eleven name days. Then again given your mutterings, your fantasies are that of a boy of eleven name days. A perverse one at that’ Varys snorted.

Tyrion stifled a chuckle.

‘I would see why you would find issue with that notion of a boy dreaming of busty dullards and touching his cock’ Tyrion stated as he tried to hide his smile ‘given that you don’t have one.’

Varys rolled his eyes.

‘I dream of the day that your wit graduates from cock jokes’ Varys snorted demurely.

‘Life is hard Varys, thinking as well. I rather enjoy my jokes being easy’ he laughed. ‘Besides the first phase of our plan today involves someone with your affliction.’

Varys still had a look of concern. Tyrion understood why, their plan could go wrong in many ways.

‘Don’t worry old spider, it will work’ he stated, he needed a clear head, one that he had after his self-pleasuring revelry but the spider’s non calm demeanor was raising his anxiety.

‘I hope it does because if it doesn’t then our one bargaining chip is long gone’ Varys stated.

‘It will work, they will fall for the bait’ Tyrion’s voice sounded sure, it had to work, time was running out, well his atleast, Varys would be kept alive.

He knew that the Trigon had returned from their battles given how busy the castle was. The more they stalled on their escape plan, the closer their deaths would come.

The only reason he was alive was for him to be murdered in front of his father, a hilarious thought considering Tywin wouldn’t care.

Varys who was busy tapping his fingers on the rail that separated their cells looked to be in thought. Tyrion brought him out of his musings.

‘I think we should be more concerned on whether your sister will send aid to help you, I mean her own son was being kept prisoner by the Trigon and yet the Golden Company didn’t lift a finger.’ Tyrion presented the alternative.

A dark look crossed the spider’s face, his Blackfyre nephew was still a sore topic for him.

‘She will send help, we just need to get a message to the bear, speaking of, here is the scroll’ Varys said as threw him a tiny parchment.

Tyrion had asked how on earth he got the parchment but Varys played coy, happy to frustrate Tyrion.

‘I still think it was unnecessary, your shit could have easily done the job’ Varys suggested.

‘They know what shit smells like, trust me on this Varys’ he said, he was now losing some of his patience.

Varys huffed but said no more.

Suddenly the main steel door creaked. Two unsullied guards who were posted by the door lowered their spears and their heads in respect to their commander who entered.

Greyworm walked in with a scowl in his face and two men at his back. They inspected each cell checking the prisoners for anything suspicious.

Which made Tyrion’s thoughts go back and wonder how Varys managed to hide a scroll from the men who had pat down the prisoners, an alarming thought hit him and a wave of disgust echoed through his mind. Varys never had the stance of someone who clenched.

When they reached his cell, Greyworm studied him with that stony gaze.

‘Pogo noodle’ he greeted with a smile.

(It’s Greyworm) he pronounced his name properly in Valyrian. Tyrion knew how to say it but he enjoyed annoying the man.

‘Where is Vala, she usually comes with you to check our health?’ Tyrion asked.

A blush immediately rose from Greyworm’s cheeks.

_Jackpot._

He knew the Essosi healer was in a relationship with the unsullied commander, among other men.

‘She busy’ Greyworm states in a non-too friendly tone.

‘I would like to see her, I am feeling sick’ he said.

‘You look fine’ Greyworm said, his face telling him he didn’t trust him in the slightest.

‘I am not feeling well, you can smell me, and my body is out of sorts. I might have contracted something dangerous and it might spread through the castle. Usually I would recommend the Castle maester but I know you distrust him’ Tyrion stated.

He could see Greyworm calculating the right course of action. He looked to his comrades who didn’t know what to do; they had never smelled cum before.

‘Fine we see her but if you touch her then I kill you’ he said.

‘Noted.’

As he walked out, he shot Varys a look.

The joys of being able to walk more than twenty feet without having to turn around were one that caused Tyrion to almost fall to tears.

He understood why men in the red keep would succumb to delirium, being confide in one space, in a void of darkness can lead one to madness. Tyrion heard the roars of the dragons outside, a stern reminder of what he was up against.

Varys thought that when they escaped Tyrion would join him and help him destroy the Trigon but Tyrion had other ideas.

Only fools would go to war even if there is no chance of winning.

When they reached her room, the door was wide open and he saw Vala having a conversation with Maester Cressen.

‘And those sweets contain tulips that you chew?’ he asked, his eyes fascinated.

‘Yes, you chew them repeatedly and your breath improves’ her pointed tone was an indication that she wasn’t showing him for scientific exploration but more for the man’s breath.

‘Then I shall recommend them for the people on the island’ he said with a smile.

Valla gave him a patronizing smile.

‘It’s usually best to lead by example’ she said in a soft voice but the Maester didn’t catch it as he watched the people at the door.

‘Perhaps the Maester should stay; I would rather get an unbiased opinion. Vala might spread my illness in order to please the king and queen’ Tyrion suggested.

He knew Greyworm wouldn’t listen to him, his mistrust on overdrive. The reason he brought up the King and Queen was to make him feel paranoid and act in the exact opposite fashion.

‘Maester come with me as Vala treat the half man’ Greyworm ordered.

_Jackpot once again._

When Greyworm exited the room and left Tyrion with Vala, she immediately ushered Tyrion to sit down.

‘Lord Tyrion’ she greeted.

‘Lady Vala, it is great to see you. I was hoping it wouldn’t be too much trouble to ask to use that hot bath in the corner there and borrow some leftover garments. I am afraid the process of having to be stripped and thrown with cold water by the unsullied is not a soothing experience’ he stated with an easy smile.

Vala slightly chuckled amused by the imp.

‘I heard you might have an illness. It must be serious of Greyworm brought you here’ she had a bright smile as she said his name.

You poor fool, love is a weakness. He had learnt that lesson twice.

‘I am not ill in fact I convinced Greyworm to bring me here because he has suspicions’ Tyrion stated. Not wasting anytime with niceties.

She got closer to him and he could tell by the scrunch of her nose that she could smell him.

‘Is that…?’ she asked but she trailed off at the last moment.

‘Indeed it is my lady’ he said.

A dark look showered her face but it wasn’t fear, she was insulted. She looked like she was about to call for the guards to take him away.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you’ Tyrion stated non-chalantly.

She turned around and looked at him sharply but Tyrion continued nonetheless.

‘I mean I am curious how you know the smell, given that Greyworm is your lover and he can’t you know’ Tyrion made a whistling sound as he pointed to his manhood.

‘I am a healer from the worst parts of Essos, you think I don’t know the smell of cum’ she spat as she eyed Tyrion who was walking over to her tub and stripping.

‘I think you know the taste and the feel of it’ he said as he stripped himself and entered the tub, the hot water soothed his aching bones from laying on the hard bed in his cell.

‘Is that why I shouldn’t call the guards and have you thrown back into your cell and have you starved for days because I have lain with other men?’ she asked.

_Yes _Tyrion thought, otherwise you would have already called the guards.

‘No you shouldn’t call them because you still are lying with other men’ Tyrion said pointedly whilst he scrubbed the dirt off his skin.

Valla laughed at that.

‘And who have I lain with?’ she asked.

‘Daario Naharis’ Tyrion stated.

This stopped her dead in her tracks as she looked at him surprised.

‘The sellsword usually comes down to the cells to woo Dothraki maidens who bring our food, I noticed when you came to check on the prisoners, he looked at you like an accomplished conquest. Hence why you should do what I say’ his voice echoed the threat as he dried himself off with her cotton towel.

‘So that’s your plan to blackmail me for bedding a sellsword?’ she asked, her voice unimpressed.

‘No I plan on telling Greyworm’ Tyrion stated.

This time he saw her gulp.

‘Even so, you have no proof’ she stated. Tyrion snickered at that.

‘I don’t need proof, I just need to tell Greyworm and from what I have seen of the commander, he holds loyalty as close to his heart, I would imagine he would be reckless should he find out, causing tension in the ranks, giving unnecessary headaches to your King and Queen’ he said. ‘I imagine they would trust you less.’

He saw the wheels turning in her head as he put on fresh linens that he assumed were for a child.

‘Or I could just head straight to their chambers and inform them right now that you are trying to put me under duress and let them put a stop to you’ she said. Tyrion chuckled.

_Clever girl._

‘And you assume I am the only one who knows about your tryst?’ Tyrion asked. ‘Are you sure you want to risk your love with Greyworm for your loyalty to them?’

That gave her pause and she finally gave him the look, the look people gave him when he trapped them.

**‘**I will not commit treason my lord’ she said.

‘I am not asking you to. All I want is for you to send a this sealed message to Ser Jorah Mormont.’

‘The blonde bear?’ she asked slightly puzzled.

‘Yes. I met his father at Castle Black when I visited the wall with your king, I want to relay a message his son deserves to hear’ he stated as he handed her the scroll.

‘Talos might intercept it’ she said as she mentioned the infamous spymaster.

‘He won’t, if you give it to the maester with the bad breath’ Tyrion was now clothed and was making his way to the door.

‘How do I know, you want fuck me over?’ she asked.

‘Because I just informed you that I have a close relationship with an important adviser to the Trigon’ he said as he opened the door and motioned to the guards that he was done.

**The Lady of Dorne.**

Arianne Martell, the lady of Dorne. Lady. No longer was she a princess. It was strange hearing people call her a lady, she never realized how much she missed having that differentiation from other women.

Perhaps it was classist of her but being referred to as her highness by those below her was a thrill she truly enjoyed.

These were the thoughts that permeated through her mind as she sat on her horse riding into the heart of the Riverlands as they rode hard for the Twins.

Her body ached from constantly being sat on a horse but she saw how effortlessly Ashara rode her mount, so she soldiered on. Her uncle Oberyn had initially suggested that she ride in a carriage with his paramour and her cousins but she refused because of Ashara.

From what she had noticed, lady Ashara was in charge. She would order the Dothraki and they would follow her command without question. She seemed to have more authority than Jorah Mormont himself. If one appeared and asked who was leading their forces, fingers would easily point to Ashara.

She knew that Ashara was an important advisor but she didn’t realize that she was this important. Ashara was a lady of Dorne; just like her but the difference was she had no influence and no power at the moment.

That is why she stubbornly rode; she needed to get some semblance of power and respect. How would Dornish people follow her if another person from Dorne held more power than her? It was a petty thought considering that her father’s ambition was the cause of her predicament.

Arianne looked down at her golden hand. It was quite the sight to see her left hand as it glowed in the heat of the Riverlands climate. After over two moons from travelling from Dorne to the Reach and now the Riverlands, Arianne had somewhat overcome her depression over the loss of her limb.

Whilst it was her weaker hand, Arianne never realized how dependent she was on using that arm. Simple tasks were increasingly difficult to complete, from eating to cleaning oneself.

What was worse were the looks of pity that were directed her way. Oberyn would coddle her like an injured puppy and Tyene would never leave her side, choosing to act as her personal guard. Ashara made sure that a special tent was given to her, to accommodate her.

A swill of resentment would build up in her chest at all of them, they all watched as Rhaenys pulled out her blade and cleaved off her hand but they said nothing to the girl, they did nothing.

Rhaenys was another one; she had murdered her father, mutilated her, exiled her brother to a frozen wasteland and held her other brother hostage. Her own cousin did that to her. Uncle Oberyn once told her that when she was two name days, Rhaenys and her used to play together like best friends. They weren’t best friends anymore and Arianne hated her with all her heart and soul.

If she could drive a dagger in her heart, she would in a heartbeat. Murder her whole family, the one she chose over her mother’s family as if we were nothing more than urchins. She wouldn’t do it though, she had already lost way too much for her to be considering a folly plan and right now she needed to remain strong and focused for Myrcella.

In the pity of darkness that had swelled her life, a bright light in the tunnel shone and it was the face of her beloved. She hated to admit it out loud but if the both of them manage to make it out of this war and live out their days in Sunspear then all the tragedy that befell them would be worth it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a horse saddle next to her and for a moment she thought it was Tyene but she knew by the scent of the man that it was Darkstar.

‘Princess’ Darkstar greeted.

‘Ser Gerold’ she greeted in kind. ‘I don’t believe I am a princess anymore.’

Her tone wasn’t sad, it was just hollow.

‘You will always be my princess’ he stated, his voice filled with devotion. Arianne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had spent one night with the man where she finished him off with her breasts and he had never been able to move on from that moment. Arianne knew she was good in bed but his clinginess after the fact was one that was entirely off putting to the woman.

‘A dangerous statement if you consider the seventy thousand riders around us. They only know of three princesses, who are all Targaryen. Well two considering my cousin calls herself “Sultan”’ she said.

Gerold snorted.

‘She calls herself that, a pretentious vagabond who gifts herself a title’ he said quietly.

‘Didn’t you name yourself Darkstar?’ she asked pointedly. He ignored her question and saddled closer to her.

‘How are you’ he said as he held her golden hand.

‘I am fine’ she replied.

‘If I was there, I would have killed her myself’ he stated fiercely.

‘You would be dead if you tried and even if you were successful, the other two would hunt you down and kill you’ she didn’t care what happened to Darkstar but she knew he was stupid enough to challenge the wrong people under a misguided notion of clemency. One that would blamed on her

‘They are not as powerful as you think’ he said ‘they could be brought down.’

‘My father thought the exact same thing.’ Once again he ignored her.

‘I can help you gain back the power that was taken from you and more’ he said ‘all you need to do is be mine.’

Arianne was ready to reprimand him and tell him to stop with his foolish notions but luckily Ser Jorah arrived and interrupted their conversation.

‘We are leaving thirty thousand forces behind to prevent an attack from the south; the Lannister prisoners will be brought along with the Tyrells to keep them company. The other forty will ride hard to the twins. Lady Ashara wanted to know if you want to stay behind?’ he asked.

‘No I would like to continue’ she said.

‘I as well’ Gerold added.

Ser Jorah nodded, she noticed he had a tense look on his face as he rode away, Gerold noticed as well and there was a glint of optimism in his eyes.

**The Sultan**

Rhaenys woke up in a good mood. The dreary skies of Dragonstone were clear and sunny, so far their conquest of Westeros had been going swimmingly, not to mention the fact that her beloved Missandei had made her vibrate like the earthquakes that doomed Valyria.

She was in such a good mood that the things that usually annoyed her, she could easily ignore. Whether it was Elia shedding her orange fur through her manse or seeing Sansa Stark take a walk with her whelp of a cousin Trystane or even Ser Barristan looking at her like she was her grandfather, none of these things could ruin her day.

She went to the training yard near a water fountain and saw a few unsullied who stood in place. When she entered the yard, she saw Allyria practicing on a dummy and whacking at it like it stole her coin.

When she hit it a final time and leveled a kick at the dummy’s neck, she took a step back and drank her water.

‘I think he’s dead’ Rhaenys commented with a grin. Her friend gave her flustered smile as she took a breath, her onyx gaze falling towards the horizon as she heaved her exertions.

‘Who says it’s a he?’ she asked with a smile. Rhaenys gave her a knowing look.

‘For every conflict in this world, it’s always a he’ Rhaenys answered and made her way towards her.

‘Mayhaps you’re right’ Ally remarked.

‘What’s got you so tense?’ Rhaenys asked, noticing her friend’s faraway look.

She seemed to be debating whether to divulge her thoughts which made Rhaenys want to know more.

‘Lady Stark invited me to dine with her and my siblings’ she replied, if her tone was any indication then this was the equivalent of being informed that you would be fighting in the vanguard.

‘Ugh I don’t envy you’ Rhaenys responded as if she were disgusted. ‘Having dinner with the Starks is certainly one of the worst ways to spend ones evening.’

Ally had a look of offense that settled into annoyance.

‘You forget that I am half Stark, along with your brother’ she said pointedly.

Rhaenys held her cheek.

‘And I have never held that against you’ Rhaenys replied before both of them burst out laughing.

They sparred for some moments and after making her yield for the fourth time, Rhaenys took her sword in order to garner her attention.

‘Ok tell me what’s really going on Ally’ she said seriously.

There was a hesitant look on her face but seeing Rhaenys dark eyes peering into her, Ally let up. She released a breathe before looking around, just in case Talos had his little birds near.

‘Something happened last night and I don’t know whether it’s good or bad’ she stated.

‘What do you mean?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘You know how my wolf and Robb’s wolf imprinted on each other’ she commented.

Rhaenys nodded, trying to bite her tongue.

‘Well usually when our wolves mate, they draw us into their dreams and Robb and I then see each other’ she says, her voice filled with distress.

‘Ah yes the sex dreams’ Rhaenys commented. Allyria rolled her eyes.

‘Rhaenys if you’re just going to make jokes…’ Ally chided her but Rhaenys raised her hands in a sign to show that she would be good.

‘Sorry continue with your incestuous wolf mating story’ she said, drawing a sharp glare from Ally.

‘Usually these dreams are caused by our wolves thinking of each other mating but Robb and I never do anything. Last night was different though.’

‘Different how?’ Rhaenys asked with her interest in this story now piqued.

‘Last night it wasn’t Dianna or Greywind that caused the dream, it was Robb himself’ she said quietly.

Rhaenys gasped and judging by the look on her face Ally hadn’t told her everything.

‘There is more, isn’t there’ she didn’t need the answer given her friend’s expression.

‘He was fucking the Rose girl and he thought of me and warged into Greywind whilst I warged into Dianna and he pulled me to him’ she said as she gulped.

‘He thought of you whilst fucking the Tyrell girl?’ Rhaenys screech was so loud that Allyria had to reprimand her by grabbing her hands telling her to keep it down.

‘He was, I was in his chambers, and I could sense her presence near him. Her scent was everywhere and I saw him laying there and he saw me’ she said. ‘And I…’

She was hesitating once again; Rhaenys wondered why she was pausing now.

‘You what?’ she prodded her forward, she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it.

‘I fucked him and he did the same, he called out my name and he’ Ally bit her lip, hiding her smile.

‘Interesting’ that’s all Rhaenys could say. She had no aversion to incest, when she looked at Jon her instinct wasn’t to bed him or court him, only to protect him.

Ally stared at her hoping for more guidance.

‘Ally I need to ask you a question, one that you should ask yourself. Is Robb Stark worth it?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked.

‘I mean is he worth it. I mean I like the idea of you being with Robb than the Tyrell girl because loyalty and all that’ she said gesturing to the wind ‘but if I were you I would definitely look elsewhere.’

‘You’re just saying that because you despise my father’ Ally said as she rolled her eyes.

‘Oh I have made no secret as to my feelings for your sire’ she stated. She wouldn’t hide her feelings about the man, not even for Allyria, it’s the best way to shield her from that side of herself.

‘Robb isn’t like father’ Ally replied.

‘And usually that would be a cause for celebration but in this instance I wish he were more like Ned Stark’ there was a pause. ‘Just think about my question, when the songs sing about two maidens fighting over a knight, the songs never specify why the knight is so special.’

Ally smiled.

‘Robb is special’ she replied.

‘I am starting to see that’ Rhaenys replied in a low voice.

‘I think Margaery knows’ Ally said softly.

‘About last night’ she clarified and Rhaenys eyes widened.

‘What did she insult you?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘The opposite actually, she was egregiously nice to me and she called me “Ally.” I presume she heard Robb moan my name’ Ally stated with a dark grin.

Rhaenys studied her with a pensive look.

‘What?’ Ally asked.

‘Nothing, for a second there your smile. It reminded me of Darkstar.’

Whatever angry response Allyria was going to give was interrupted by footsteps from the distance. They saw Arya Stark approach from the distance.

_The Baratheon lover cometh._

‘Sister’ Ally greeted. ‘You here to train?’

Arya nodded.

‘You can spar with Rhaenys to see who Jon’s favorite sister is’ Ally said with a mischievous smile.

Arya laughed at that but Rhaenys gave her a fake smile which Ally failed to notice.

It was only after they clashed swords and Rhaenys knocked Arya to the floor did Ally realize how triggering her comment was.

Ally shot Rhae a nasty glare before picking Arya up, Arya didn’t seem to mind that she was easily bested by Rhaenys, in fact she seemed excited to go again.

**The Lion King**

It had been hours as he heard the High Sparrow ask for free reign around the city to spread the word of the faith and to gather people to his side.

‘Wine?’ the mewling servant offered the filthy covered man.

The old man just grimaced at the jug. Uncle Lancel answered for him.

‘His holiness doesn’t partake in recreations that dull the senses’ Lancel chided the serving girl sternly.

‘His holiness sounds like a little bitch’ Joffery muttered.

Lancel looked at him in offense, as if he peed on him. The old man just smiled at Joffery as if he were nothing more than a petulant child. Joffery despised those smiles. Yara would give them to him before she punished him. 

‘I don’t partake with wine your grace but not because of some source of holy fulfillment but because I believe in having a sound mind when I talk to a man whose been chosen as our ordained by the Seven themselves’ the High Sparrow commented.

Joffery snorted at that, not trying to show how much it pleases him that this religious zealot saw him as a beacon of a god.

He impudently arched his hands with a smug smile.

‘You believe that the Gods chose me?’ Joffery asked.

‘Does it matter what I believe or what the Seven say themselves. You would lead us like the father, nurture us like the mother, and defend us like the warrior. You would be our purity like the maiden, you would arm us like the smith, you would be reverent like the crone and you would be kind to us like the stranger. All of these are the machinations of your rule and I would like to help you ensure its prosperity.’

Joffery didn’t fully pay attention to the man’s rambling; he was mostly distracted at the soothing rumble of the man’s tone. He did catch the last part and was slightly intrigued.

‘And how would you go about it doing that?’ Joffery asked.

‘With your leave, I would bring the small folk to side with you against the Targaryens and I would put them plainly on your side. Support from the common people is more important given how hard they starve during these troubled times’ he stated.

There was a fair bit of sense to that but Joffery knew he didn’t have the authority to just give the zealots free roam through the Red keep. Grandfather certainly wouldn’t entertain such an amenity and in certain circumstances neither would he but he felt desperate.

They were losing the war and so far it felt that only he and his mother were the ones worried about their impending death.

‘I would have to discuss it with my advisors’ Joffery answered. It wasn’t his answer but it was answer that would save him any hardship from his wife and grandfather.

‘Of course your grace, it brings me joy to see such a wise king who enlists the help of those below him. I would not have expected such humility from the mighty man who won the war of the five kings’ the High Sparrow uttered.

A part of Joffery snapped.

_‘Any man who says “I am the king” is no true king. I made sure of that when I won your wars for you’_

Those words rung in his head at that moment, he could excuse it from his grandfather because he served him but perhaps the people saw him this way. He had no power in family, no power in ruling his kingdoms, no power in his marriage and now a man dressed as filthy commoner might think him weak. The power over his people was all he had.

‘You know what High Sparrow; you can enact your procession now. Use the city guard if you must and bring the order back into this city. You have my full authority. Lancel grab my quill.’

Joffery scribbled down his order allowing them free reign in the city.

He would get his power back and he would be the one to win the war this time.

**The Twins**

The sun was now setting eastwards as the daylight faded. Walder sat in his hall eating lamb that was slightly overcooked to his taste. His new bride who was no more than fifteen name days stayed straddling his lap and Walder grinned at the thought of having taken her maidenhead again in the morning.

What had started as a fantastic year had turned to become a catastrophe. He had successfully betrayed the young wolf and had slaughtered his wife and unborn babe and gotten the Riverlands under his rule but that soon became his biggest nightmare.

The King In the North and his Tully mother had escaped and he had sent his failure of a son to go hunt them down but they failed to locate them. The wolves then aligned themselves with the Targaryens. His scouts had informed him that the Dothraki were riding hard for his castle.

He felt overjoyed when he saw Roose Bolton at his gate with his men but his happiness was quickly subdued after Roose had entered the bridge under the guise of peace and the man began slaughtering his men.

‘So I hear Winterfell has been invaded by Wildlings’ Walder stated as he munched down on the stew.

Roose stood across the hall from him and he had grim frown plastered on his face. His fat daughter stood next to her lord husband, Walder wondered if Roose had managed to bed the girl yet.

‘Sadly Winterfell has been infested by Wildlings’ the Bolton replied.

‘So you are a warden of the North, who doesn’t have the North?’ Walder asked.

‘The North was lost either way’ Roose stated.

‘So here you stand in my halls, having murdered all of my sons. I assume you plan on offering my head to the dragons’ Walder offered a guess. He wanted to despise the man, it was a move only a snake would pull but he couldn’t fault the man for it, if he were in the same position, he would do the same. Tywin Lannister did the same thing to the mad king.

‘I assume I will be dead when you present my head to the former king in the north?’ Frey asked.

‘Not necessarily but I will be taking your tongue lord Walder. I don’t know how much Robb Stark knows about my involvement in his betrayal at the red wedding. I can feign subservience on me only wanting to survive’ Roose stated.

‘He may still take your head all the same for bending the knee to the Lannisters and not avenging him’ Walder offered, a last ditch effort to see if he can persuade him out of his plan.

Roose just shrugged.

‘Perhaps but he maybe placated when I pledge over nine thousand men to help him take back the North’ he replied.

‘I thought you had ten thousand men?’ Walder asked, slightly confused.

‘I left a few men to help my bastard hold Winterfell and a few score died securing your keep’ Roose took a sit on the chair in the main hall; it was surprisingly the same seat he had taken when Walder watched his son stab the Queen in the North in the belly.

A few of his guards walked in.

‘We found Lord Tully in the cells, my lord’ the man stated.

‘Good, have him bathed, dressed and fed and tell him we have taken the Twins for the rightful ruler of the Riverlands’ Bolton announced.

Walder gritted his teeth at that.

‘Another part of your plan?’ he asked.

‘Aye. Are you done with your meal? Lord Frey?’ Bolton questioned him back.

Walder looked at his empty plate and gulped. He nodded and Roose inclined his head forward to his guards.

‘Make sure to use flaming pincers for his tongue they cut faster’ He ordered one of his guards.

Walder felt himself being dragged out the hall and perhaps it was his eyesight but his young bride had a smirk on her face as he was lifted out.

In the distance he heard Bolton murmur.

‘Make sure none of our men aren’t flaying anyone and that they give burials to the dead. Send word to all the remaining Northern houses to ride hard for the Twins so that they can come pledge for House Stark once again.’

**The Lady Wolf **

‘Where did you learn this again?’ she asked, hoping to hide the smirk in her voice but judging by the cheery tone she displayed, she was failing dismally.

Sansa watched in amusement as Trystane braided her hair for her dinner tonight.

‘I grew up in Dorne’ he replied with a smile. Sansa rolled her eyes at the typical answer. She knew Dorne was more liberated than most kingdoms but Trystane would constantly brag like Dorne is the most elite revolution to have ever existed.

Trystane must have caught that this answer didn’t please her because he further elaborated.

‘My sister used to make do it. She could be really bossy, you remind me of her in a way’ he said with a sad smile as he thought of Arianne.

Trystane did really well to hide how what was happening to his family wasn’t breaking his spirit but she could see the pain in his eyes. This was probably one of the reasons why Sansa enjoyed being in his company because she had experienced what he had.

Not enjoying his lack of optimism, she decided to feign offence.

‘Are you saying I am bossy?’ she asked in fake outrage. Trystane stared at her slightly confused before he caught the spark in her eye.

‘Yes Lady Stark, you are bossy and you are a bully. Not very ladylike’ he said as he tickled her.

Sansa started giggling as she slowly pat him away.

‘We should stop before someone thinks you are doing something untoward me’ she said as she looked at his work in her mirror. She had to admit that he was quite excellent at his work.

When she was about to praise him for his work she turned around and for a brief second she saw him eyeing her figure before staring at her. For some brief seconds Sansa thought he would rush forward and kiss her but he then cleared his throat and stood up.

‘We wouldn’t want people to think that’ He said as he gave her a longing look. She swallowed her disappointment as she nodded.

‘Thank you for the braids. I must say you are better than the Essosi handmaidens that the queen assigns to me’ she replies.

Trystane takes her hand and gives her a kiss before nodding and leaving the room.

Sansa then turns back in the mirror to admire her figure before reminding herself not to have those feelings. Feelings of being a lady of a castle and having a dashing knight love her and read her poetry.

‘So you and the Prince of Dorne huh?’ she hadn’t heard Arya come in and she tried to hide blush from her face as her cheeks became as red as her hair.

‘Firstly he is now the Lord of Dorne and secondly I don’t appreciate your insinuation’ she replied tartly.

Arya snorted.

‘Well if he is not a prince then there is no insinuation to be had then. I know how you love them more when they are princes’ she commented snidely.

Sansa had to double back and stare at her sister. It was just yesterday when they held each other tenderly claiming to miss one another and now they were already sniping at each other again.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Sansa asked.

Arya looked up and saw the concern in her face before shaking her head.

‘No you didn’t, it has just been a long day. That’s all’ she replied.

Sansa could tell that there was more bothering her.

‘There is nothing going on between Lord Trystane and me. After everything I have gone through, marriage is the last thing on my mind and for the record, princes aren’t all that. Except for Prince Robb, he is perfect’ Sansa stated.

She finally saw a genuine smile form on Arya’s face.

‘I played with him today. He is so much like Jon when we were younger’ she replied. Sansa gave her a sad smile, not willing to comment on how she didn’t remember how he was like when they were younger.

Arya then had a contemplative look on her face.

‘What’s wrong Arya?’ Sansa asked.

‘I trained with Allyria and Rhaenys today. I think Rhaenys doesn’t trust me’ she said with a sigh.

‘She doesn’t know you and if it makes you feel any better, she and I barely speak’ Sansa said in the hopes to cheer up her sister.

She knew the reason Rhaenys didn’t like her was due to how she treated Jon as a child. With Arya it was probably the exact inverse, that and the fact that she was frolicking with a Baratheon bastard. She wouldn’t say that out loud though.

Arya gave her smile before she launched herself into a hug.

‘You have changed, you’re much nicer now, you use to be so mean to me’ Arya stated. Sansa laughed before pushing her sister off.

‘Now go get yourself cleaned before our dinner because you reek’ she promptly ordered her. Arya rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

On her way to the east pavilion she passed the cocky sellsword who was currently embroiled in a game with one of his lieutenants. When he saw her, his eyes went wide and an unadulterated smirk washed on his face.

He immediately stood up and followed her.

‘Lady Stark’ he greeted before laying out his arm.

‘Lord Naharis’ she replied in kind.

‘Please my Lady, my friends call me Daario’ he stated.

‘Duly noted “Lord Naharis”’ she said as she loosely grasped his arm hoping to be free from it soon.

‘I must say you look exquisite tonight’ he said as he leaned over and admired her figure, this was different from when Trystane looked at her. When Trystane did it, she felt warm and she felt beautiful. When Naharis did it, she just felt an odd sensation at her womanhood.

She would admit that the man was handsome and had a rogue-ish charm about him.

‘Are you suggesting that I don’t look exquisite all the other nights?’ she asked with a sharp tone.

‘You are not always in my line of sight my lady’ he said before releasing her hand. She hadn’t realized that they had made it to the door.

‘My lady’ he stated with a bow as he walked away. Sansa washed away those thoughts of knights fighting for her. All they held was trouble and trouble she did not need.

The meal in itself was quiet and awkward as everyone sat in silence. Arya sat next to her and Allyria sat next to Robb from adjacent sides of the table. Her mother sat at the left end of the table next to her and the right end was reserved for Jon who was currently attending to duties and would join them soon enough.

‘So Lady Dane, I hear you are quite the accomplished swordsmen?’ her mother asked.

‘I am fairly average my lady’ she responded as she took a sip of her wine.

‘Fairly average?’ Arya snorted. ‘She managed to knock down Brienne today.’

The two then went on a tangent discussing various moves they implemented. Robb joined in on the conversation sharing his desired moves for battle. Her mother showed a polite interest which was shocking for Sansa given how her mother always dismissed grizzly talk or tales of a crude nature.

Sansa took the time to study her half-sister. If she was being truthful then Sansa would admit that she didn’t know how she felt about her.

A part of her was glad to have a sister that enjoyed sharing her ladylike interests despite her fondness for holding a sword. But another part of her was cautious and slightly envious.

Looking at Allyria, Sansa could see that the girl inherited her mother’s looks. The only thing she seemingly got that looked Stark was her hair and her eyes.

Her envy wasn’t based on how beautiful Allyria was, even though it was alarming how doting Robb was when he spoke to her.

What filled her ire the most was the fact that Allyria managed to live a life free of strife. She managed to be a daughter of Eddard Stark without having to suffer the way she suffered. The way Arya had suffered.

It truly was a petty thing to hold on to but it was grating for Sansa. Allyria hid behind her Dayne name while Sansa couldn’t hide behind her Tully name. Her spite was slightly quelled by the fact that the girl didn’t know father when she grew up.

At the thought of father, her heart panged. A part of her wondered if he would ever forgive her. If he could understand that she made a foolish mistake and that she was only silly child with silly dreams.

Sansa was fairly certain Jon knew and she was somewhat grateful that he decided to keep quiet about it. Whatever goodwill she would have built with Arya would be immediately washed away.

It was then that the door burst open and Jon entered the room.

He was dressed in all black and he had a red emblem of a dragon stitched by his left breast. He had a wolf chain aligning his shoulder and he looked every bit the king that Joffery wasn’t.

He raised his hand to stop them when he saw everyone beginning to stand up.

‘Good, it would have been highly contentious moment for your ego because I was going to remain seated’ Allyria commented.

Jon smiled mischievously at Allyria.

‘Not bowing to a Targaryen King, ever the Dornish stereotype aren’t we now’ Jon replied in kind.

Allyria chuckled and both she and Arya filled him in on their training.

After the dessert was served, lemon cake with strawberries much to her liking, her mother raised her glass prompting for silence.

‘I am very happy that we can all be here. I hope Brandon and Rickon will be with us soon so that we can all complete our family. I know Ned would have wanted us all together so that we can protect each other come winter’ her mother said with the raise of her glass.

Everyone followed suit but Sansa noticed that Jon scowled at the mention of father’s name. Perhaps that maybe something to explore.

Everyone took a sip from their glass.

‘That is not the only reason for this dinner, the other reason I thought we should all dine together was for us to discuss the future of House Stark, with all the children of House Stark in his room. I also wanted his grace to be here to decide on some suggestions I may have’ her mother stated sternly,

Robb and Arya both looked at each other confused whilst Jon stared at her with intrigue.

Allyria coughed and spoke up.

‘With all due respect my lady, northern affairs don’t involve me. I am not a Stark’ she said.

‘Hey be original, that’s my line’ Jon quipped. Ally rolled her eyes at the king.

‘You’re a child of Ned Stark, all of us are including Jon’ Robb stated like it was a truth he lived by.

‘What suggestions do you have my lady?’ Jon asked ignoring Robb’s comment about him being a son of Ned Stark.

‘You named my son as Warden of the North and I am thankful but I know the northern lords won’t be happy’ she said.

‘The northern lords will then answer to me’ Robb stated steadfast.

‘Yes but those northern lords have suffered. They followed you as king, watched their bannermen die, watched their sons die, watched their daughters get raped and slaughtered. You led them against the Lannisters and they suffered. After the Frey’s you left them in the hands of the Bolton’s. You then disappeared for over a year and who knows the atrocities they suffered. Now the North has been captured by a Greyjoy and Wildlings. Your bannermen are laying in their keeps with fear. This all happened with you as their king’ she said, her mother kept her voice articulated as not to chide but to discuss.

‘Which is why an alliance with Jon is beneficial, we can drive them out and rebuild all the damage’ he stated.

‘Yes but those Lords will ask why they suffered all that damage for. Why you waged war against the Lannisters?’ she posed for him.

‘To gain justice for father and bring back Sansa and Arya’ he replied.

The people in the room were listening intently as the two went back and forth.

‘Yes and that justice meant taking Joffery’s head and declaring the North as independent. I presume his grace will achieve the one but the other is now impossible. The northern lords will feel as if they fought for nothing.’

‘Then they will have to get over it. This is the best move for them and the north, fragile egos are not ones to consider’ he said. Jon shot him a thankful look as he sipped his wine.

‘If you want to win back their loyalty then you will have to consider their egos’ she said pointedly.

Robb huffed out a breath.

‘Alright mother, what do you have in mind?’ he asked.

Her mother looked around the room hesitantly before taking a deep breath herself.

‘Marriage’ she said.

There was visible tension as everyone in the room shuddered; Sansa felt her skin cringle with anxiety.

‘Marriage?’ Jon asked.

‘Yes as far as the lords will be considered everything that hurt the north was the dealings with the south. Aligning the lot of you with people from northern houses will go a long way to reaffirming your commitment to rebuilding the north and it will garner more loyalty.’

Sansa felt like she lost her breath as she looked panicky from across the room.

‘I am already betrothed’ Robb stated and Sansa saw Allyria’s jaw twitch.

‘Your betrothal is not carved in stone. You need the compliance of your bannermen Robb’ she said.

Sansa then decided to speak up.

‘She’s right Robb, you need the alliance of your men but you will not to do it by selling me to some Northern lord’ Sansa said with a snarl.

Everyone then turned their attention to her.

‘Sansa?’ the look on her mother’s face showed she was surprised at her outburst.

‘Forgive me mother but I will not do it again. You do not understand what Joffery did to me. He would have his guards beat me when he felt like it. He would torment me for days on end all the while taunting father’s death in my face. I am finally free of him and you would send me to some lord where he can do that to me!’

She didn’t realize she had started shouting but given the feel of tears sprawl through her eyes she imagined she looked frantic. She hadn’t told anyone the specifics of her time; she just told them she was their hostage. A part of her didn’t want their sympathy.

The look Robb gave her right now was entirely heartbreaking.

‘Sansa I…’ her mother stuttered and the horror on her face was one that would haunt her.

‘I am fine, I just can’t do it again’ she said as she sniffed away the building mucus in her nose.

‘And you won’t have to’ Robb said as he grabbed her hand before turning to his mother. ‘Discussion of marriage will only be considered after Jon has taken the Seven Kingdoms and I will reiterate that no one in House Stark will be forced into a marriage after what happened with both me, Sansa and our Aunt Lyanna.’

The mention of his mother shook Jon out of his fervor.

‘I agree with Robb and should the Northern lords dare grumble against house Stark, I will be sure to remind them who their liege lord is. That being said I also agree with Lady Stark in her reasoning for wanting us all to meet, loyalty needs to be built between your bannermen and you Robb. But that is a conversation down the road and we will reach it if we are united’

Perhaps it was her blurry eyes but in that instance, Jon looked a lot like father.

‘Nobody wins when the family feuds’ Jon commented.

Later that evening, Jon walked her to her chambers and when she entered inside, he shut the door as he looked around.

He went to the corner where he saw an array of flowers.

‘Frolicking in the gardens?’ he asked.

‘Trystane picked them out for me’ she said.

That got his attention as he raised a brow.

‘After that impassioned speech you just gave, I would have thought men out of your orphic’ he said pointedly.

‘And who says Trystane is even in it?’ she asked.

‘Your cheeks. You look as red as your hair, like a tomato in a silk dress’ he said as he laughed.

Sansa laughed to as she untangled her braids.

‘I didn’t know about Joffery’ he commented. ‘I mean I knew he was a sadist but I didn’t know he mistreated you, I thought you were a pampered pet under Cersei’s care.’

Sansa quietly snorted.

‘I was under Cersei’s care but that was its own form of torture. There were moments when she would be absolutely awful to me and then there were moments when she pitied me and she would act motherly’ she didn’t mean for there to be longing in her voice but it was there and Jon picked it up.

‘You admire her?’ Jon asked.

‘I learnt a lot from her, if that is what you are asking’ she said as she searched his eyes.

He grunted at that when he sat down.

‘Joffery will pay for what he did, I promise you’ he said. Sansa gave him a thin smile.

‘I will hold you up on that’ she replied.

Jon nodded and seemed to be heading for the exit but Sansa stalled him.

‘Jon did you give my mother the idea about the betrothals to the north?’ she asked.

Jon shook his head.

‘No’ he replied.

‘But you are the one that gave her the idea for us to meet as a family?’ she asked again.

‘I urged her to make sure that we were all united. We need to protect one another; we can’t be fighting alone when there is a war against us’ he said.

Sansa smiled.

‘You sound like father’ she said and she immediately spotted his unease.

‘Do you hate him?’ she asked him.

‘My feelings are complicated’ his hand was on the door and Sansa could tell he was done with this conversation.

‘He loved you and raised you like a son; he did it to protect you and raised you as an honorable man. Hating him because he took away your chance at being king won’t bring you peace’ she chided him.

‘You should know given that you betrayed him because he almost took your chance away of being queen’ Jon shot back with a raised brow.

Sansa gulped.

‘Goodnight Sansa.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It picks up from the previous night and continues with our characters.
> 
> This is a bit of a slow chapter and the next one will be the same as we explore different characters.
> 
> I started two new fics. 
> 
> One fic is an AU where Rhaegar won and Dany and Jon were raised in a loving home. The other is a crackfic that explores diff universes(basically an excuse for me to have Jon and Dany use superpowers). 
> 
> As always thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 - What could never be

**The Blooming Rose**

He gave her one of those smiles. Those charming smiles that made her as wet as the streams outside the castle of Dragonstone.

Gods he could be breathtakingly beautiful

Despite his northern bullishness, Robb was as pretty as any southern man. His brown hair that flickered red when the light shone on it. She had never found Tully men to be all that attractive but something about Robb stirred her loins.

And those eyes.

Those fucking beautiful eyes.

As blue as the sapphires in the Stormlands. As blue as the ocean waves, she could swim in them if he let her.

Robb Stark was a beautiful man.

‘You comfortable?’ he asked with that northern burr of his, the one he knew that she couldn’t resist. The one that betrayed all of his southern looks. The one that reminded her that he wasn’t like the pretty southern boys who she grew up with. The ones who would yelp if they had to bathe in ice cold water.

She smiled at him with her lip spasm, a signature smirk of hers and she could feel him growing hard at the sight. Out of everything of hers, that always seemed to get him. She didn’t do it intentionally at first, usually when she would seduce a man, she would flaunt her body but for Robb it was her smile that did it.

‘I am but I don’t feel tired yet. Perhaps you can exhaust me with that cock of yours’ she suggested as she bit her lip. Robb gave her a bashful smile and proceeded to attack her with his lips.

He removed her dress with ease and lunged at every part of her body.

It only took one moment for him to feel her warmth that he decided to plunge himself inside her. It was glorious.

She had kept her maidenhead up until this point, much to his surprise but it was a glorious experience. In her days of questioning women, she would learn how it was like to be taken by a man.

She had heard that northern men like it as rough as the sand on the beaches of Dragonstone. That thought worried her when she learnt she would be with Robb but Robb was careful with her.

He seemed to want to please her and not the other way round.

Margaery thought back to the two men she was previously betrothed to.

Renly whilst being a kind soul never looked at her with the desire that most men did. He stared at her like a baker would a loaf of bread. Robb looked at her like she was fresh meat that had just been butchered and put to the roast.

Joffery was a cruel child who got his kicks from watching others whimper before him.

It was safe to say that Robb was by far the best choice.

She felt cock tense and his movements still and that was when his seed washed inside her.

Their bodies lay there in a sweaty mess and his hairy chest was heaving with exertions.

Robb then fell down her body and he let her spoon him, this was a ritual they had been doing because he would often have panic attacks about his dead wife and unborn son. He would calm whenever she would stroke his hair.

‘I missed this you know’ he said as he looked up. ‘I never got to say it last night when I returned but I did miss this… I missed you.’

Their eyes locked for a moment and Margaery hated that feeling in her chest. The fluttering of unease.

‘You couldn’t quench your thirst on any maid in Highgarden’ she asks in jest, trying to avoid the affection that was dripping from his voice.

Robb grins as he closes his eyes.

‘You are the crown jewel of the Reach, why would I lower myself to such a level when I already have you?’ The question was in response to her jest and his smile is wistful, almost playful.

‘Many lords have been known to sow their oats before they tie the knot’ she offers. She doesn’t know why she says it but it’s at the root of her thoughts. Robb’s eyes remain closed.

‘My father taught me better than that. I am yours my lady’ he replies. She doesn’t know why she is trying to detect the falsehood of his words, why she is trying to question him.

That’s when she remembers the name.

_Ally._

Allyria Dayne.

The next statement she poses is one that is dripping with vulnerability.

‘Robb I wanted you to know if you are having second thoughts about our union, then I would like you to know that you aren’t beholden to me. You would not have dishonored me. If you are unsure then I will understand if you…’ she can’t finish the words because in these few months, she has grown attached to him, she thinks of him constantly, she wouldn’t mind spending her days in a cold land with him, the man that she lo… she cares for.

She is afraid of that feeling. That feeling that keeps pouring acid on her heart.

Robb who had been falling asleep finally looks up and he is staring at her as if she poured a bucket of frozen sea water onto him. His blue eyes turning icy.

‘Why would you ask that?’ his voice filled with concern.

“Allyria” was her response but she can’t let herself admit it out loud. In all her life she never had to compete for one’s affection, men were constantly drawn to her but it was different with the former King in the North.

‘I don’t want this to be a union you regret’ she lies. Robb held her cheeks and gave her a sad smile.

‘I want this, I want you. I never told you this but that day we met on the ship was the first time I felt alive since my wife died. My thoughts were filled with revenge until I spoke with you. I am in, as long as you will have me.’

‘Then it shall be so’ she replied.

The kiss they share is sweet, tender like the berries in the fields of Highgarden.

‘Good, now why don’t you get some rest piggy’ he says with a snort. Margaery rolls her eyes regretting the fact that she divulged her childhood nickname.

‘How long are you going to keep mocking me?’ she asks him.

Robb feigned offence.

‘I have done nothing of the sort; I am growing to rather love your nickname. I find it hilarious that someone would think that you would look anything like a pig, you’re a vision.’

She chuffs at his compliment.

‘Then I thank you my wolf’ she says as she kisses him and he falls back down and lays his head on her stomach.

Margaery smiles as she strokes his hair and her belly.

Happy and content that they would be wed.

That they would be together.

And soon they would be with their child.

**The Dragon King**

The council had a lot of people. Too many people. That’s all he thought when he looked out at the map of the painted table. He remembers the old days when it was just him, Dany and Rhae along with Jorah and Ser Barristan.

Now it was quadruple that.

He sat next to Dany who was stroking her belly, protecting the new life inside of her. Jon had to hold back a smile thinking of the irony of them being in the exact same room the babe was conceived. Dany would argue all she wants but he knew the truth of their babe’s conception. An embarrassing story that he couldn’t wait to use against their child when they were all grown up.

To Dany’s right stood Missandei who had love bites on her neck that she did a terrible job at hiding. That solved the mystery of why his sister was sitting down instead of standing like she usually does. Rhae seemed much more chirpier as of late. His sister sat to his left aptly listening to Talos as he continued explaining the state of affairs.

On Rhaenys side was his cousin Allyria who stood in the corner; she kept looking back and forth from the outside of the ocean then back inside to the meeting. He wondered what would be distracting her.

Far down the right sat Olenna and Margaery. To their opposite sat the Starks. To the far end of the table stood Daario, Khal Quavo who stood in for Qhono who had taken over half of their Dothraki to the Riverlands. They had decided to invite Trystane as a sign of good measure.

And he was rather thankful for that because he wouldn’t have known that the Dornish prince fancied Sansa, if his glances were anything to go by.

Greyworm and Barristan stood behind them as always, watching their back for anyone reckless enough to do something stupid and attack them.

Talos was explaining the recent events placating Essos and Jon could see from the faces of the Westerosi that they didn’t care and he was disappointed to see the disinterest from his family. It was always a callous thing that Westerosi Lords and Ladies had inherited. Their interest in their own personal pursuits.

To them Essos was just a name on a map, a place where the foreign invaders came from. What bothered Jon was that this would be their thinking but at the same time they would expect those foreign invaders to risk their lives for them.

‘And do you know about this Harry Strickland?’ Dany asked in a tone that was questioning if they should prepare to burn the man.

‘From what my birds have told me, he runs the Golden Company, the same forces that conspired to put the Blackfyre on the throne’ Talos replied before looking hesitantly at Rhaenys. ‘He was the father of your handmaiden Doreah.’

Rhae flexed her jaw but other than that, she relayed no emotion.

‘And the people of Mereen want him to rule?’ Rhaenys asked with gritted teeth.

‘They are indifferent to him, the remaining masters who bent the knee to the Trigon, like him because he brings protection from former slaves who seek retribution’ Talos answered.

‘How immediate is he as a threat?’ Jon asked.

‘We aren’t sure yet but the forces you left behind may be enough to ensure the council you put in place can have a fair election. All we can do for now is wait, my king’ Talos replied.

‘Very well, what of Westeros?’ Jon questioned him.

‘You are already aware of Theon Greyjoy inhabiting the North and declaring himself King. I have heard news that Stannis Baratheon is on his way to Eastwatch by the sea. My sources in Braavos tell me he procured up to fifty thousand men but the count wasn’t specific.’

‘Why on earth would he sail north?’ Rhaenys questioned.

‘All I have heard are whispers and nothing concrete’ Talos stated.

Robb leaned forward and looked at the map and Jon was glad to see the glint in his eyes. As children they would constantly discuss battle tactics and what strategies would be best. These were the few moments when he, Robb and Theon got along. There was no bravado or anyone trying to prove anything, just boys discussing how they would move with their armies.

‘Perhaps he is trying to get the North to bend the knee. If he can secure the North then he will have a big power by his side, one that can help him draw the other kingdoms. The North doesn’t have much to offer in terms of men and resources but it could sway the other kingdoms’ Robb suggested.

Olenna piped up at that.

‘A fool’s errand really, the North can’t be subdued without the Starks’ she stated.

‘Why Eastwatch?’ Jon asked Robb and he saw his brother was grateful for him deferring to him with matters of the North.

‘Perhaps he thought it would be better to land as far North in order to rally whoever he can’ Robb suggested, despite looking unsure of his answer. Stannis movement made as much sense to him as it did to Jon.

‘He could achieve the same thing by landing at White Harbor’ Jon replied.

‘Then the only explanation would be that he is going beyond the wall’ Robb stated. There was a terse silence in the room as they didn’t know what to make of that. Daario is the one who spoke up.

‘Perhaps we should find out his intentions, he may decide to join your cause’ Daario suggested. Jon was surprised, Daario thirsted for battle the way he thirsted for women.

‘Lady Brienne informed me that Stannis used blood magic to kill his brother, I assume whatever his intentions may be they are decidedly foul’ Sansa stated. The people in the room were shocked, whether it was the forceful tone of Sansa or the information itself, Jon couldn’t tell. Margaery had a faraway look as if she had remembered that day herself.

‘It’s true; I was there when Renly Baratheon died’ Catelyn confirmed as she glared at the Tyrells.

Jon decided to steer them back on course.

‘Talos try and find out more about Stannis’ Jon ordered.

‘At once my king’ Talos replied.

‘Your grace I should also remind you that Rickon Stark will be wedding Myrcella Baratheon today’ Talos commented.

The looks in the room were conflated from annoyed to concerned.

‘Have you sent my letter?’ Jon asked Talos.

The spymaster nodded.

‘What letter?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘Dany had the brilliant idea of causing a rift within the ranks by sending a few misnomers’ Jon commented with a smile.

‘It will buy us time while we take the twins’ Dany added.

‘Or and hear me out, we do the logical thing and instead of wasting time taking a useless castle that we can burn to the ground later, we head straight for the root in Kings Landing so that we don’t give Tywin time to devise a plan to hurt us’ Rhaenys stated in a dry tone.

‘The whole point of taking the Twins was so that the Lannisters had no place to run’ Jon stated.

He was wondering what the sudden cause in her shift of opinion with regards to their strategy.

‘Yes and I initially agreed to that plan but Tywin isn’t stupid. Eventually his common sense will wash over his pride. We need to take Kings Landing, we have the fleet to challenge them, we have our forces to corner them and we have our dragons. We can take it within minutes’ Rhae argued.

Ser Barristan saw this as his moment to speak up.

‘Sultan, if you do that then thousands will die’ the old knight stated gravely.

‘And?’ Rhae asked him dryly with her brow raised.

‘So many lives have been taken in your conquests. The people in Kings Landing are innocent…’ Barristan was cut off by Arya surprisingly.

‘Are they?’ Arya asked. She had been quiet and observant throughout the whole meeting; her voice surprised everyone in the room. When she saw the expectant faces, she decided to elaborate.

‘The people in Kings Landing screamed at my father and called him a traitor when he would not bend the knee to his rightful king.’ Jon had to swallow his spite at the thought of his Uncle willing to call out injustice at Joffery not being the heir but not willing to do it for him; he bit back his tongue and reminded himself that Lord Stark was dead. Dany gripped his thigh to zone him back into Arya’s reasoning.

‘They celebrated as an honorable man was slaughtered because he had defied their tyrant of a king who had no claim to the throne’ Arya stated.

‘Arya’s right’ Sansa added. ‘Those same people attacked me in the streets of Kings Landing and they would have done worse to me, had I not been rescued.’

Rhaenys raised her cup in supplication of her argument. Jon knew she didn’t really care about Arya or Sansa’s plights but she was willing to drive her point home. Ser Barristan looked ready to argue but once again another quiet voice in Margaery spoke up in defense of the people in the capital.

‘The people of Kings Landing are hives for whatever gossip stirs. I visited the orphanages and whatever plights they have committed, they committed out of hunger and desperation’ her voice was sweet and delicate but there was forcefulness there. Jon wondered if she actually cared about the common people or if she was arguing for them for appearance sake.

The look Sansa gave Margaery was one of absolute loathing and Jon wondered if there was a history there. Sansa quickly made her face neutral when she noticed Robb studying her gaze.

‘Are you saying this out of deference for the common people or are you worried about your father and your brother who are in the Red Keep?’ Sansa asked her in a cold voice. Margaery looked surprised before her eyes calmed and she stared her down.

‘Aren’t you worried about your brother Rickon?’ Margaery asked back with a raised brow. ‘Or is your fancy for revenge so deep that Rickon’s life is of no consequence to you.’

*author winks at the reader*

The question made Sansa hold back and a look of shame washed over her face. Arya and Catelyn looked worried. Jon who was trying to play the impartial king couldn’t hide his nerves at the thought of Rickon being hurt. He imagined the little boy that would cling to his legs whenever he went out hunting and begged to go with him. The one that would give him the deepest hugs when he gave him sweets.

Rhaenys who had been clamoring for them to go to the capital had seen the look of distress on his face and decided to backtrack slightly.

‘Obviously the life of the youngest Stark is paramount to us along with Lord Tyrell and Ser Loras. The problem is Tywin knows that and he will exploit it. Bartering our time here will not change that, it will only delay the inevitable’ Rhae stated.

Dany decided to speak up.

‘Rhae is right. Wars are not bloodless and we need to end this but I still believe we should still take the Twins so they have nowhere to hide’ her queenly voice in full effect.

The room was silent but Robb decided to make himself known.

‘There may be a way we all win’ Robb stated as he stood up to move the pieces.

‘And what way is that?’ Dany asked.

‘Compromise’ Robb replied.

‘Compromise?’ she questioned.

‘I think we should stick to the initial plan and not call the Dothraki back. We take the twins and the seventy thousand Dothraki marshal the Riverlands. The remaining forty thousand will sail to the capital along with the Unsullied and they will pin them in.’

‘How is that compromise, we were already doing that regardless?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘Instead of flying all three of your dragons to take the Twins, one of you flies to the Red Keep and lulls them to surrender until the full forces and the rest of the dragons join you. This will give them enough time to surrender the hostages.’

Barristan nodded in support of the plan but Rhae didn’t look convinced. Robb wasn’t done though.

‘I suggest that the Sultan be the one to ride to the Red Keep. To monitor the situation under her discursion’ Robb commented. ‘I agree with the Sultan that Tywin isn’t stupid, he knows he isn’t going to win this war and the fact that he hasn’t surrendered means he is planning something.’

Barristan then frowned at that but both Dany and Jon found it to be a better compromise.

‘I like this plan better’ Dany stated before looking at him and he nodded in agreement.

**The Lion Queen**

_To the Bastard King Joffery Waters_

_I have come home with my family and we are here to claim what you’re adopted father took from us. We have made Dorne kneel, we have made the Reach kneel, we have made the Vale kneel and soon we will make the Riverlands kneel. The North, the Westerlands and the Capital will follow soon after._

_We have three dragons and an army that is one hundred and twenty thousand strong, who have yet to face defeat. We conquered Essos and the seven kingdoms are following suit._

_As of this moment, you hold my cousin Rickon Stark and you hold my allies Mace Tyrell and Loras Tyrell. I will offer you this one chance, a chance that I never even extended to the Reach or Dorne._

_Surrender._

_Surrender the city to me and spare your men. Return Rickon Stark to me unharmed along with my Tyrell bannermen._

_Surrender yourself and your grandfather to the Trigon and face our judgment like men. _

_If you do not respond before I reach your gates then I will be forced to enact justice upon your real father and your imp uncle._

_The choice is yours._

_Choose wisely or you will know what **Fire & Blood** is._

_King Jaehaerys Targaryen _

Cersei crumped the letter, the moment she read it. Her father stood on the balcony watching the sea.

‘Has Joffery seen this?’ Cersei asked with gritted teeth.

Tywin scoffed.

‘If he saw this he would either be soiling himself like a coward or he would do something stupid. Neither move being good for a king’ he replied with disdain.

She felt ire for the way he spoke about Joffery, her precious boy.

‘Yes but he’s still the King’ Cersei stated, her tone showing no subjugation.

Her father noticed and raised his brow in challenge.

‘The King? Tell me what has he done that has shown you that he is kingly. He has his guards beat and defile people in court because he is too cowardly to do it himself, is that kingly? Or seconds after he became king when he stupidly took off Ned Stark’s head instead of bartering for peace to ensure the North’s loyalty. Patronizing both Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell leaving us with no strong allies to defend ourselves. Or even now as he lets religious zealots run through the city to cause havoc. _Is this your king?’ _he asks her with a sharp voice.

‘You want to know what a king is’ he says as he points at the crumpled letter. ‘That is a king, gathering an army powerful to build a dynasty for his family, which is what a King does. This Jon Snow is more of a king than your son. Robb Stark was more of a king than your son. Even Renly was more of a king than your son’ he snarled.

His words cut deep.

‘The only reason people call him King, is because I made him one. Just as I made you queen when I took care of the Targaryens and now I will lose my life for it. All because you couldn’t do your duty in keeping that mongrel in line.’

He turned back and looked out the balcony again. Cersei had to bite back her tongue and control the well of tears that threatened to fall from her face. From as long as she could remember, she wanted her father’s approval and she thought she had it when she gave Robert two sons who looked purely Lannister. But even then her Lord father was never pleased.

‘So will we surrender?’ she asks him.

‘A Lannister never surrenders, whoever gets the throne, be it us or them. Will go on to build a dynasty for a thousand years. If we die in the capital then we die’ he stated.

That didn’t soar her confidence.

‘Surely there has to be more we can do?’ she asks him.

‘What you need to do is make sure Myrcella is ready for tonight’ he replied tightly. She bit the inside of her cheek to the point where she could taste her blood.

‘She will be ready’ she replied sourly.

‘Good, your decision of not having witnesses is a stupid one. If she is not able to get with child then our plan goes awry’ he still hadn’t looked back to her. ‘We need witnesses in order to confirm it.’

‘It is her first time, moments like this can be traumatic for a girl’ she stated. The look of indifference on her father’s face hurt her more than any of his barbs.

‘It is her duty just like it was yours. She can always be pampered when the deed is done’ he states

Cersei stood up and gave him a faint smile. His indifference struck a chord in her, how cavalier he would treat her daughter’s innocence. The same way he did with her. She needed to hurt him.

‘That is very true father. I am sure Rickon Stark will be gentle though, so Myrcella will be fine. Most women aren’t that lucky. I was lucky that Jaimie took my maidenhead gently’ she stated.

Her father turned around and gave her a wide eyed glare. She gave him no room to comment as she left the room.

She knew what she had just done. She confirmed the rumors that had been swirling around and admitted to a shame that her father might never forgive.

But she didn’t care. Their deaths would be imminent.

She entered her room and calmed her hand that was shaking.

A part of her worried for Jaimie, what would happen to him.

An idea then sparked in her head and she grabbed the parchment and quill.

When she was done writing she beckoned one of her ladies in waiting.

‘Get my Qyburn’ she stated.

**Kingslayer**

The Dothraki were different.

Growing up he had heard stories of the savage warriors who were uncivilized bush dwellers that would only pillage and rape.

Whilst they had definitely proven their savage warrior status, the rest was merely a bending of the facts. The Dothraki were highly organized, when they needed to set up camp, they would. When they needed to move, they would pack up and be ready to ride out within an hour.

The armies of Westeros truly could learn a thing or two from the warlords of their nightmares.

He was also surprised to see them following orders of Ashara Dayne. When he had met her, she was the Dornish beauty that every lord had creamed their breeches to but now she seemed to be a high commander in the Targaryen army.

Whilst he sat in his post chained up in the Riverlands, a sense of déjà vu struck the Kingslayer. Robb Stark had held him like this before he had absconded.

When Robb Stark had caught him in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, Jaimie wondered if the Gods were set to punish him. When he escaped and lost his hand, he knew the Gods truly were acting out their vengeance. But he had made it back home, only for him to be thrust back into war and be captured by the very family he betrayed.

Rhaegar had asked him to protect his children whilst he was gone and Jaimie had failed him. Cersei would always chide him and tell him that it wasn’t his fault. Rhaegar was asking too much for a boy of sixteen. He listened to her at that time but looking back he suspected that she was happy that Elia’s children were dead.

Except they weren’t.

Rhaenys was alive and the sweet little girl that he had seen in the capital was replaced by a ruthless edict. He could still hear the screams of the soldiers on his wedding day. The Orange Wedding, that is what the prisoners called it.

Where the sun of Dorne came in the body of a dragon and reminded them that House Targaryen was still alive.

Jaimie still had nightmares about that day. One moment he was dancing with his wife and the next he is being dragged by the second sons outside of the courtyard to watch the red dragon burn thousands of men alive.

Aerys is probably chuckling in his grave. Jaimie had wanted to speak to Rhaenys but she didn’t want to entertain him. All she told him was that she would use him to hurt his father in the way he hurt her.

That was when Jaimie knew his life was forfeit and no apologies would be accepted by Rhaegar’s daughter.

He would have a chance with Rhaegar’s son. When he saw the boy in Winterfell, he thought he was nothing more than a dolt who was willingly giving away his life so that he could be viewed as honorable by his father.

A small part of him empathized with Jon Snow.

_He had stayed in the Kingsguard so he could be viewed as honorable by men like Ned Stark._

A view that men would never have. Still it intrigued him, making him wonder what happened to Jon Snow when he was in Essos.

A part of him rationalized that it might have something to do with Daenerys. The woman looked more like Rhaella that a part of him thought she had actually survived.

He wondered what both Rhaella and Rhaegar would think of their kin. Would they be proud of what they had accomplished or would they be appalled by their ruthless nature when it came to their enemies. Aerys would be pleased slightly but his displeasure would come with the fact that he would want to burn anyone or everyone who would even have a thought of displeasure towards his house, he doubted his grandson shared the same view.

He heard whizzing from his side so he turned and that is when he saw Bronn stretching his arms.

‘Finally awake?’ Jaimie asks.

‘Don’t start with me, you golden cont’ Bronn growled.

‘Never knew you could sleep in such situations’ he posed.

‘Some of us aren’t fancy lads who grew up in castles with warm beds’ Bronn stated. ‘Besides I am practicing for the future because once we reach those gates, we will all be put to sleep.’

‘They’re not going to kill you’ he replied. ‘They slaughtered all our soldiers except for any general who is a high lord or has the name Lannister; they plan to wipe us out in front of my father in order to hurt him. You mean nothing to my father, you’re just a sellsword. If they wanted you dead then they would have killed you.’

Bronn huffed as he stood up and angled his chains to clasp his hands together so he could pee.

‘Then why am I in chains then?’ Bronn questioned. He could tell his friend had all but given up on his life.

‘Because you know my family and you know me. When all this is said and done. The Westerlands will be fresh pickings, whatever branch is left will need rallying and who better than the man who has been seen as my second’ Jaimie stated.

Bron’s eyes widened at that.

‘You think they’re going to give me the Westerlands?’ Jaimie was slightly annoyed at the way the man salivated at the prospect of taking his father’s seat.

‘No, you’re a sellsword for seven’s sake, you didn’t even know how to run a castle’ he chided him before reigning in his bitterness. ‘I am not sure what they have planned for you, they’re unpredictable but if I was betting man I would like to believe that they will offer you a deal in order for you to be an informant for them in gathering our liege lords. Whether you take it is the question.’

‘And why wouldn’t I take it?’ Bronn asked with an amused smirk.

‘Loyalty’ Jaimie replied with a hopeful look.

The two of them stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

**The Sultan**

The wolf girl had potential, which is what Rhaenys thought when she knocked her to the floor for the eighth time in counting.

Her hits with a sparring blade were becoming less aggressive the more they trained. The unimpressed looks she would get from both Allyria and Jon were not worth the pettiness.

‘You’re too impulsive. Your footwork is fantastic but it’s undermined because of your stance. I can tell that you want redirect me with your eyes but it doesn’t work if you don’t fully trust your body’ she instructed.

Arya nodded once again before lunging and repeating the same mistake.

Arya looked up and for the first time in that day she looked tired and defeated. Rhae had wanted that to happen earlier but after hours of sparring, it bothered her a little that the Stark girl was giving up.

‘You repeated the same mistake again’ Rhae chided her and Arya had a dark look on her face.

‘Again’ Rhae instructed as they stood in position. Arya lunged with a scream and Rhae easily put the girl down, way easier than before.

Arya was breathing heavily as she lay on the floor before standing up and charging her once again. This time she attacked her with a fervor and ferocity that Rhae slightly enjoyed because now she wasn’t as predictable as she had been.

After two minutes, Rhae had found an opening and disarmed her but Arya decided to use her fists instead. Rhae entertained the thought of her landing a punch so that she could have a legitimate reason of knocking her senseless. But when she saw the manic look in the girls face, she decided to sidestep her and give her a strong hug that held her in place.

Arya kicked trying to break free but Rhae held her down.

Rhae looked towards the unsullied who stared at them as if they were incredibly odd.

A few minutes passed before Arya eased up.

Rhae turned her around and saw that her grey eyes were red.

It reminded her of when the Sons of the Harpy had managed to enter the castle and almost stole her niece Rhaenerya. Little Rhae cried for hours with a gash to her hand. Her niece’s grey eyes were flooded with so many tears that they looked extremely blood red.

Arya looked the same now. Rhaenys did not let go and rocked the smaller girl in her arms

Arya got a hold of herself and Rhae let her go slowly. The seventeen year old stared at her and the look of shame washed over her face.

‘I’m sorry’ Arya stated.

‘It’s alright, I was antagonizing you and you got angry’ she replied. Rhae let go of her and Arya stood awkwardly in the courtyard but she nodded.

Rhaenys made her way to pack the sparring weapons away and Arya followed.

‘Have you always lost yourself to your temper?’ she asked.

‘No, it started when I went to Kings Landing. After my father died’ Arya replied. Rhae nodded in understanding, finding that they both had that in common.

‘Have you killed anyone?’ she asked again.

Arya nodded and it was a nod of a person who had killed many others. That would surely be something that would upset Jon.

‘I can help you with that, I have seen your anger before and if you keep it pent up, bad things can happen’ Rhae remarked.

Arya paused as they made their way into the hall.

‘It’s happened to you, you’ve lost yourself in your rage?’ Arya asked.

‘Well I have lost myself in my temper many times but with regards to your anger being familiar, I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about Jon’ she stated.

Arya’s face paled at that.

‘Jon never used to get angry. He was always calm like our… my father.’ _That’s because he wanted to be like your father, so badly that he wasn’t what he was supposed to be._

She wanted to say that but she could see the girl was dealing with her issues.

‘He is good at controlling his temper; there was a time when I thought he couldn’t get angry. That was until we were in Mereen and we were betrayed by some bad men who almost took Rhaenerya. That was the first time I truly saw his rage. He makes me look like a bunny in comparison’ she states.

Arya keeps quiet, not knowing how to respond to that.

‘I can help you, you know. With your rage you know’ she offered.

‘How?’ Arya asked.

She glared at Arya and wondered what the best way forward was.

‘Firstly I could teach you how to fight’ she states. ‘I mean you’re a decent fighter as it is but I feel like you could be better.’

‘Won’t people look down on us?’ Arya asked.

‘From what Jon told me, I had assumed you didn’t care what people thought’ she challenged her with a raised brow.

‘So I would be your squire?’ Arya asked, there was a slight joviality in her tone.

‘No I am not a knight and we’re women’ she answers.

‘So a Lady in waiting?’ Arya asked.

‘Not that either. Think of yourself as a Sultan’s apprentice.’

Arya gave her a real smile now.

‘I would be honored’ Arya stated.

They bid each other goodbye and Rhaenys watched as Arya walked to were Gendry sat. A reminder of why she was so hesitant to get on with Arya.

The two shared hush smiles and Rhaenys sighed at the lovers whose story would only ended in tragedy. Much like hers did.

_It was a strange sensation to walk out of the burning hall with dragons. To see all the Khalesar fall on one knee and bend the knee. It was quite the sight, everything was more heightened and victory was the chorus in her mind._

_House Targaryen had been reborn again._

_Rhaenys didn’t believe in much but she believed in her family. A part of her smiled as the red dragon nuzzled into her neck. Dany had told Jon and her that they would raise the dragons as parents. Rhaenys never thought she would see herself as a mother but here she was nude and cradling a baby dragon._

_The thought of a baby made her think of Doreah and her unborn child. Doreah held her bastard cousin in her womb. Another babe she would raise. She would pull a page out of Eddard Stark’s book and raise the babe as her own blood, to spare it any shame and ridicule. Name it as her own child and have Jon legitimize it._

_Rhae was smiling from ear to ear as she walked through the Dothraki men who were looking up at her and her brother and aunt in awe. The black dragon on Dany’s shoulder let out a tiny roar that sounded adorable. She saw Jon giving commands to the Dothraki to camp around the city and the men willingly obeyed._

_They then journeyed into the manse._

_Rhae had a smile plastered on her face, ready to indulge with her lover. When she went downstairs to the room where she had told Doreah to hide, she found nothing, no one. Her panic started to kick in when she shouted her name. She left the room and went into the adjoining one._

_When she entered she saw the Blackfyre pretender chained on the wall but what alarmed her was the missing Illyrio and the blood splattered on his clothes. The boy seemed to be in tears._

_‘Killed my father’ he cried. Rhae was about question him but Ser Barristan then entered the room looking between her and the pretender._

_‘Where is Doreah?’ she asked him. _

_Barristan didn’t answer._

_‘Ser Barristan where is she, I can’t find her?’ she asked him in a fearful voice she hadn’t used since she was but a little girl. Her dragon purred sadly as if sensing her companion’s distress._

_Barristan seemed to wince at the tone of her voice._

_‘Ser Barristan!’ she shouted after he met her with continued silence. The man looked up at her with a blue gaze that screamed of sadness._

_‘Where is she?’ she asked him._

_More silence._

_‘I know you were asked to guard the manse, so tell me where she is. Did she run?’ she asked, hoping he would say yes so that she could immediately go find her._

_She knew Doreah wouldn’t run. She wouldn’t leave her._

_‘She is gone princess’ Barristan stated in a dour voice. Her world shattered at those words._

_‘What?’ she heard what he said but her brain couldn’t help grasp his words. Her brain couldn’t handle the grief._

_‘She died your grace; she spiraled out of control and took her own life, she didn’t want to live in a world where she had to raise a bastard that was forced on her by Viserys. I took her to the manse so she could be burned.’_

_Rhae couldn’t hear a word. She couldn’t focus on her sadness or it would swallow her whole, just like it had when she saw her mother die, when she saw Egg being thrown to the wall. When she heard of father being slain on a battlefield. She chose to hold herself steady._

_‘Doreah wouldn’t do that, she wanted the child. She she...’ her hands were shaking as she tried to gain control and not burst into tears. _

_‘She didn’t want it princess and she saw this as the only way’ his voice was solemn and Rhae could tell that Barristan wasn’t being entirely truthful._

_‘You’re lying’ she spat out viciously. ‘She wouldn’t do that! She wouldn’t leave me! She loved me!’_

_He couldn’t meet her eyes which was a telltale sign that he was hiding something. Barristan had never lied to her and it made her fear the worst._

_‘What happened to her Barry’ she used his pet name to show that she wanted the truth._

_‘I told you what happened…’ he stated but she cut him off with the tears in her eyes._

_‘No’ she gasped._

_‘I am so sorry princess. I wish I could have stopped her’ he whispered as he held her._

_A part of her that wanted to latch onto anger to not be weak latched on to that and she looked at him._

_‘Did you try and stop her or did you let it be?’ she asked him._

_His eyes went wide before they became firm. The man who had raised her._

_‘I let it be, I couldn’t let you lead yourself into such a situation. A bastard born of Viserys would only cause problems’ he replied._

_Rhaenys stared at him in shock before brushing past him and running out with tears falling down her cheeks and her dragon roaring in distress._

**Lady Stark**

Her brother walked her inside the Sept of Baelor, he had a shit eating grin, one she hadn’t seen in quite some time.

As she walked in with her arm connected to Joffery, she looked towards the audience in attendance for her wedding. The faith militant was ever present throughout the room.

Judging by the look on her grandfather, who stood in front of the hall, he didn’t seem to be happy with their presence.

‘Are you excited sweet sister?’ Joffery asked her, in his usual cruel tone.

‘I am your grace’ she replied, hoping that he could pick up the pace and she could climb the steps and be wed.

‘Tonight you will be getting fucked like a dog. I heard the northmen are wild’ he stated. He was trying to rattle her but Myrcella was not biting. She had already been with Rickon.

‘Time will tell’ she replied in a calm voice. Not falling for her brother’s bait. He seemed annoyed at that.

‘I do wonder if he has a big cock, he will destroy you with it’ Joffery truly was a vile little shit.

‘I wouldn’t know brother. I have only ever seen yours and Tommen’s. If his is like yours, then I have nothing to fear’ she was quick enough to spar with him.

Joffery hadn’t registered the insult and his eyes were trained on his wife. The sea queen was giving him a scrutinizing look, one that Joffery returned tenfold.

When she had arrived, Rickon took her hand and led her up the pulpit.

She never imagined how and who she would wed. Her mother never brought it up, stating that such conversations wouldn’t matter, that she wouldn’t go through what she went through.

When she was betrothed to Trystane, even then the idea of marrying someone was strange to her.

She completely dismissed the idea of marriage when she had fallen into Arianne’s bed. Now the day was here and she would wed the boy Rickon.

Rickon was sweet boy, one that she was lucky to have been matched with.

He had promised her that he would appeal to his brother when the time came about. She knew that she should have been grateful, considering that it could have been much worse.

But that swill of resentment kicked in.

She shouldn’t be here.

She should be with Arianne.

Myrcella was never one to dwell in self-pity. Whenever she visited the orphanages without her mother’s consent, she would always pray to the seven detailing how grateful she was to not be living in such circumstances.

But today she feels sorry for herself. This was all she was, this was what she was born for. This is her duty and she hates it.

She wishes she wasn’t born as Robert Baratheon’s daughter or as Jaimie Lannister’s daughter. More importantly she wishes she wasn’t born as Cersei Lannister’s daughter.

The ceremony came and went in a blur and Myrcella fake smiled her way through all the proceeding.

Now she stood in her chambers as Lady Stark, princess of the realm.

Her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder and from what she could tell; Cersei hated it more than she did.

Her mother gave her a kiss to the head before leaving her alone with her husband.

Rickon shifted nervously as he watched her.

‘So here we are’ Myrcella stated as she broke through the tension in the room, Rickon gave her a nervous smile.

‘Husband and wife’ he commented.

She slowly undid the laces to her dress and she could feel Rickon watching her.

‘We don’t have to do this you know, you already suffered last night’ Rickon offered.

She gave him a sad smile but shook her head.

‘We have to do this, my grandfather won’t be happy otherwise’ she replied.

When her dress was fully down and she was as naked as her name day, Rickon stared at her as if she were an angel.

He immediately rushed forward and kissed her quickly but Myrcella held her hand.

‘Let’s take it slow this time’ she stated.

Rickon who was breathing heavily, nodded in agreement.

As he grabbed his wife Lady Stark.

**Bloodraven**

_The visions weren’t clear anymore, the future was uncertain now._

_Before when he had taken the mantle to open his third eye, to see all, to see everything. He had known the future._

_The future that saw an end to his house, an end to his blood._

_Both Ice and Fire needed to be ended._

_The fire of Valyria and the Ice of always winter._

_He knew the walkers to be ice and he knew the fire to be his house, house Targaryen._

_To take them out separately would not do. He would need them to clash, both Ice and Fire._

_So they may destroy each other and the world can rest in a delicate balance. One power cannot exist without the other._

_He had seen the visions. All the Targaryens slaughtered except for three, one hidden by wolves and two across the narrow sea._

_Viserys would die and that would leave the two. Daenerys would hatch the dragons and Jaehaerys would marshal the wall._

_The two would meet and fall in love. Jaeharys would perish in the Battle of the Long Night , effectively ending the long night. Daenerys in her grief would lose herself and lay waste to her remaining allies and losing her life in the process, his house would then be no more._

_Thus ending both Ice and Fire. _

_Leaving him to rest._

_That was what was meant to happen._

_The visions had changed now._

_Rhaenys Targaryen had survived and had united the saviors of the realm way before, than they were supposed to meet._

_Robb Stark had survived the Red Wedding._

_Jaehaerys had not gone to the wall and had fully embraced the side of fire, instead of ice quelling it._

_These instances had caused ripples in the future._

_He needed the boy, the one with the sight. The young raven. He needed him sooner than later._

_Something had caused a change in events and it was messing with destiny. Balance was now out of reach._

_He didn't know what caused this._

_He didn't know if this was good or bad._ ** _What if_ ** _ they all die because of Ice and Fire? **What if** they all survive?_

** _What if?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow chapter. 
> 
> Margaery is seemingly with child.
> 
> Plans are made.  
Rickon and Cella are wed.
> 
> Next chapter is a big one and possibly my favorite ever.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing please check out my other fics 
> 
> The Red Keep Is A Vicious Place - Is my take on a "Rhaegar Won" AU were Jon and Dany grew up in the Red Keep. Fair warning that this has Jonerys but it includes Rhaenys in their relationship as well, so if thats not your thing then steer clear but I would recommend you check it out.
> 
> Multiverse of the White Wolves - Is a fun fic I wrote were Jon and Dany have powers. There is a lot of inter-universe things happening.
> 
> As always thanks for reading


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 - Fake Dreams
> 
> I don't know how to summarize the chapter but here is the teaser
> 
> ‘You would find that we are nothing like the followers of the lord of light. We believe in divinity, justice, sovereignty and worship. All of us servants to his cause and no one is higher than the other. Not even you. We all answer to the seven, we all answer to our gods’ he stated.
> 
> Rhaenys smiled before she pointed to Rhaegon.
> 
> ‘That’s the thing High Sparrow’ her voice was dangerous, yearning for that conflict, bleeding at the prospect of fire and blood from the city that took so much away from her. ‘Like my dragon, Targaryens answer to neither gods nor men.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is a long chapter  
2\. The song the Lannister's sing as a rendition of "Looking Glass - Brandy(You're A Fine Girl)"

**The Sultan**

All their troops had departed a fortnight ago and she stood on the edge of the cliff assured the harness was properly attached given that her apprentice Arya Stark would be going with her.

A part of her wanted to order the girl to stay behind given how sickly she had looked in the morning but when she saw Lady Catelyn Stark reprimand Arya for trying to go to warzone, she all but insisted for her apprentice to join her.

Anything that would piss off the Stark matriarch was a win in her book.

Right now she was waiting for the Stark girl as she said her goodbye to Robert’s bastard, a man she suspected was one of the root causes for her morning ailments as of late.

She currently watched as her niece Rhaenerya petted her purple dragon. Her silver hair blowing in the wind, she looked every bit the Valyrian princess except for her grey eyes.

‘Does he have a name?’ she asked little Rhae.

Little Rhae darted her eyes up and glared at her.

‘She’ little Rhae corrected. ‘Her name is Lyarax.’

The tiny dragon that was the size of a cat, slouched on her shoulders and its skin recoiled in the same color as Dany’s eyes.

‘You named her after your grandmother?’ she asked, slightly surprised. Jon barely spoke of his mother, not that he knew much of her to begin with.

‘After my sister’ little Rhae replied, her grey eyes filled with longing. 

The statement confused Rhae, unless maybe Rhae had seen a vision of her sister in the future. She knew that each of her Targlings had different abilities, one that they never really dwelled upon, not yet anyway.

As a family they had never taken their time to appreciate the magic that flows through their veins, everything they did was fantastical but to them it just felt like par for the course. Rhaenys smiled at little Rhae before petting the purple dragon.

‘Well It’s a lovely name’ she replied. She would question her more about this “Lyanna.” For now her thoughts were on Kings Landing.

Dany then approached in her periphery and hugged her daughter and whispered something into her ear. Her aunt kissed her daughter before little Rhae sprinted down the grass on the way to her father who had just hugged little Arya and little Robb goodbye.

Dany came to stand beside her as she pet Rhaegon, her dragon purring softly for Dany.

‘I suspect Kings Landing will be ash when I arrive’ her aunt stated.

‘Is that what Barristan believes?’ Rhae asked, trying to hide the snort from her voice.

‘I think that’s what he fears. He loves you…’ Dany’s reply is cut short.

‘Can we not, this morning I woke up in a good mood, I would rather not sully it’ she states.

‘Very well, on to more mannered subjects like what you plan on doing when you reach the gates’ Dany stated as she looped her arms with hers.

‘Well I plan on infiltrating and devastating whatever defense Tywin has prepared. I can hear the bells ringing already’ Rhae said with a smile.

‘I have one request’ Dany offered and Rhae arched her head till she was looking down on her aunt.

‘And what’s that?’ she asked.

‘Myrcella and Rickon must be kept alive’ Dany stated, her tone firm and serious.

‘Rickon will be safe’ she uttered.

‘Myrcella as well’ Dany prompted.

‘I will do my best’ she stated begrudgingly. Myrcella was not a promise that she could keep. Dany gave her a tight hug.

‘Try not to burn everything down. My children will need to live there eventually’ Dany whispered before walking away.

She watched as Arya approached her, a small sword in her hand. The girl looked better now, no signs of her retching anymore.

‘We’re going to need to get you a proper sword’ she stated.

Arya looked down at her skinny blade and shrugged.

‘Jon gave me this sword’ Arya replied as she put her hand to the pommel. Rhae raised her brow before pulling out her Valyrian steel sword.

‘Well Jon gave me this blade’ she said as she brandished the weapon in front of her.

Arya studied the sword and when she looked at the crust, her eye widened in shock.

‘That’s dark sister’ Arya remarked.

‘Yup’ Rhaenys stated with a smug smile. Whilst she was growing to like the little Stark girl, her jealousy would slightly take over in instances when it was unneeded.

Seeing the way Jon would dote on her, would grate at her. She had to build a sibling bond with him after being denied her brother for so long, whereas Arya was just gifted Jon, she already had three brothers, there was no need for her to have Jon.

She shrugged the petty thoughts from her head and she said goodbye to her other Trigon members. Jon would be riding with Robb. Dany would be riding with Ally. They would be meeting the other half of their forces at the Twins.

Arya, her new apprentice. Climbed up on Rhaegon and they flew towards the Red Keep. Towards her old home.

When she would come back to collect her nieces and nephew, they would have gotten their home back.

They arrived by the coastal shore and made their trek to their camp. The moment they landed, Arya ran to the bush to vomit and Rhae was thankful that the girl was frank enough to hold it and not puke on Rhaegon.

Arya stepped out of the bush like all was well.

‘Why did you land so far away?’ Arya asked.

Rhaenys studied her apprentice as she walked by her side; it was slightly amusing seeing how Arya tried to copy her posture.

‘Are you that averse to exploring more of the county, afraid to get your fancy new boots dirty?’ Rhaenys quipped.

Arya didn’t smile. The girl was all business and no humor it seems. Jon had told her that she was more playful when they were children. She had seen glimpses of it whenever Arya played with her nieces and nephew.

But now she was stone faced, trying to act tough. She sympathized with the girl and found her to be a kindred spirit.

‘I travelled through half the Riverlands on foot. I was just asking why we don’t just land near our forces.’ Arya asked.

Rhae smiled. It was another thing she had liked about her apprentice, the girl was sharp and inquisitive.

‘I don’t want my enemies to know I have arrived just yet. They have placed scorpions on the walls of the capital and I want to find a way inside so that I can find a secret ally who is willing to dismantle them, in exchange for her life’ Rhae replied.

That had Arya thinking. The girl looked so much like Rhae’s brother when her face went solemn that if one asked who was Jon’s actual sister then it would be easier to point to Arya and not her.

‘I may know an entrance, there is a tunnel that enters through the Red Keep were the skulls are kept, I once saw the spider speaking to a fat man, called himself a magister’ Arya muttered.

_Illyrio._

The Blackfyre’s father had been here with Varys?

She had to bite back her rage at the gnawing thought in her head. Illyrio and Varys had been planning their conquest for a long time and likely sabotaged her father’s plan to take over the seven kingdoms from her grandfather.

She washed away the anger, noting that Illyrio had died on that dreaded day when her beloved Doreah was taken. The Blackfyre pretender was also dead; she chuckled to herself wondering if Varys had finally shat him out from his belly.

Her thoughts then turned to Arya.

‘How did you even find this tunnel?’ Rhae asked.

Arya shrugged.

‘I was chasing this black cat, kept hissing at me and I wanted to pet it’ Arya answered.

A tug of a memory hit her as they kept walking.

‘Did this cat have white fur underneath?’ she asked, her mind wistful.

Arya looked up at her in surprise.

‘Yes it did, you have seen it?’ she asked.

Rhae gave her a sad smile. An old festering wound of the days she would play around the Red Keep as her mother watched and smiled at her. Before she was taken from her.

‘Him’ she corrected. ‘His name is or was Balerion. My father gifted him to me when I was three. I didn’t know he was still alive. I thought he had died when I escaped when…’

She couldn’t finish her thoughts. Especially not today, if she thought about it then she was sure that she would torch that entire city until it was naught but ash.

Arya gave her a look of understanding and Rhae had to bite back a laugh because she could see the small girl was debating whether to comfort her or keep silent.

The girl settled on the former and placing her hand on hers before quickly and awkwardly letting her hand go.

‘The city took your brother and mother from you. It took my father from me and judging by whatever ghost resides in my sister, it took from her as well’ Arya stated. ‘Let’s pay them back.’

They didn’t join their forces that were stationed at the gates; instead they donned on Greyjoy armor and sailed to the tunnel that Rhae had escaped through.

‘Why aren’t we using my tunnel, it would lead us into the castle?’ Arya asked.

Rhae who was busy paddling the boat making sure that Rhaegon could sense her, should she be stopped by any of the squids before looking pensively at her apprentice.

‘If you know about the tunnel then Tywin definitely knows about it’ she said.

‘And he won’t know about yours?’ Arya asked her expression slightly doubtful.

‘He probably does’ she replied.

Arya scowled at the response.

‘Then why are using your hidden path then?’

‘Tywin knows that he is not going to win and I suspect that he will try and flee when the battle is on full impact’ she states. ‘My pathway is connected through a fissure I found when I went through Flea Bottom. I reckon a smuggler put it there. Flea Bottom is the last place a Lannister would be found, so that is likely where he will escape and likely where he won’t want to place a lot of guards and even if he has, Talos has informed me of someone who has been swayed to my side’ she says.

Arya contemplates her words; she had probably grown restless and decided to help her row the boat.

‘Are you certain this will work?’ Arya asked.

‘It’s the best way to get your brother out the city’ she replied.

Flea Bottom was as horrid as she remembered. Shit, piss, cum, fish and urine had combined to form an odor that rivaled the warlocks of Essos.

The place was so dirty that pigeons refused to land on the ground and stood on top of the building walls in fear of catching whatever sex infested diseases lay dormant on the wet roads.

The conditions of poverty were heartbreaking. Seeing children shit on the ground and using it as bait to lure rats that they would trap and then eat was a mental image that would scar her brain for a long time. No one should live like this. For those that survive their prayers would be answered when her brother and aunt ascend to the throne. For those that don’t survive, death is a better mercy than inhumane squalor.

It was suspicious how empty the place was. There were random troops that would march here and there but the lack of people had Rhaenys puzzled.

There was a war going on and her family had dragons, the smart thing would be for them to stay by their villages and as far away from the Lannisters.

She walked forward with Arya as they passed the Street of Sisters and that was when she saw a large crowd of over a million people gathered outside the Sept of Baelor.

An old man was shouting out to the audience and the people were cheering.

She stood on a rock and that was when she got a better view. The old man was garbed in a dirty white cloak and he was surrounded by men cloaked in black with the seven pointed star scarred on their heads. Each of the men held a wooden bat with spikes intoned in them. She recognized one that had golden hair and she wondered if a Lannister had joined whatever bubonic cult this was.

Definitely a grizzly site but the people cheered on as they heralded the man.

She felt Arya clutch her hands next to her as her breath started rising.

Rhaenys wondered why she was panicking but she then noticed who was standing next to the old man. The boy had golden hair and a crown that seamlessly blended with his hair to the point that it didn’t even look like he was wearing one.

Arya eyed the boy with a murderous intent and if it wasn’t for Rhae putting an arm on her shoulder then she was sure that the Stark girl would have rushed passed the giant mass of people to go and kill him.

‘You need to calm the fuck down’ she said.

‘He killed my father’ Arya snapped back.

‘I know but rushing forward past a million people who are singing his praises won’t help anything. We need to stick to the plan. Think of Rickon’ she urged.

Arya calmed down slightly but the hateful and heated gaze she shot Joffery was one that could melt the wall.

‘Citizens of King Landing!’ the old man shouted. ‘The Targaryen savages have arrived; they plan to use their unholy beasts to burn down our homes. They plan on unleashing their Dothraki savages to come and rape your women. They plan on enslaving your sons, so that they may join those brown eunuchs. Slave soldiers that they bought from the East.’

Rhaenys was used to the rhetoric that was spun about her family, so she wasn’t that duly affected by his words.

What affected her were the angry cries of the people screaming for the blood of her family members.

_Kill the dragon spawn._

_Slaughter the beasts._

_Fuck the dragons._

_Kill their children._

This was a major concern one that she would have to handle viciously; her mind was brought back when the old man continued.

‘But do not fret as your High Sparrow, ordained by the seven. Chosen to serve its people, I bring glad tidings to you all. Our savior is here’ the high sparrow motions to Joffery who is lauded with cheers. ‘He will protect us during this war. All he asks is that you stay here by the Sept of Baelor with him where you will be duly protected.’

Joffery smiled and held out his hand and waved to the people.

‘I will make you the same promise I made your brother Arya Stark. Joffery will be in chains by days end’ she stated.

They had finally left the people of Kings Landing and walked towards the Guildhall of Alchemists. Talos had informed her that is where the man usually resided.

Rhae wanted to laugh at the pitiful security but this was a notch in her belt that helped her so who was she to question things that were unfortunate.

She noticed that men of different ages were stirring a green substance in pots and Rhae could feel the heat emanating from said substance.

Arya looked pale due to the substance and it seemed as if she was going to vomit for the fourth time that day.

‘Does the bastard know?’ she asked knowingly, remembering how Dany was when she had Rhaenerya.

‘Know what?’ Arya asked as she took a deep breath and straightened herself.

‘That you’re with child’ Rhae commented. She didn’t turn back to address whatever reaction the young Stark was having, choosing to focus more on the mission.

She followed Talos instruction and went through the back window and sat in silence as she watched the formerly disgraced student of the Citadel dull out instructions to his acolytes.

‘Report to me of their movements, do not engage the Targaryen or her dragon. I will handle her’ Qyburn stated to his acolyte who bowed and left the room and shut the door.

‘Sound advice’ she stated as she looked at him and he turned back and looked at her in surprise. ‘Although I am curious how you plan on handling me.’

The man who had a calm demeanor when she had entered began to look fearful. Rhae took a step forward, her hand on the pommel of dark sister.

‘Thank you for having the common sense to look afraid, it will make it much easier as I make my threats. Wouldn’t you say Maester?’ she asked. Qyburn gulped before nodding and staring down at Arya.

‘Don’t mind her, she’s my apprentice’ Rhae added before going through his guild and assessing the various vials in his room. ‘I have heard a lot about you Qyburn; they say you’re a disgraced maester of the citadel. One who pushed the boundaries of knowledge to cruel and inhumane efforts?’

She turned to him and arched her brow, curious to what he had to say.

‘They didn’t want to improve the world, I do’ he replied steadfast in his view.

Rhaenys chuckled.

‘And look where that got you, a Lannister lackey who will soon die by dragon fire’ she stated.

‘An honorable death princess with all things considered’ he replied, gaining back some modicum of composure.

‘There is no such thing as an honorable death, if there was any honor in death then it wouldn’t be death now wouldn’t it’ he kept quiet at that.

‘As I was saying, I have heard a lot about you from my spymaster Talos and evidently you have heard a lot about him, he has been growing his spy network in this shit forsaken city and you have been letting him’ she raised her brow at the nonchalant stance the man was now portraying.

‘For someone with such influence with the Lannisters and for a man that claims he would die for them, particularly for the one who you work for, I would like to believe that this certain passiveness is not due to incompetence?’ she asked.

The man kept quiet, not outright saying what she was angling for.

‘So is it a fair assessment to say you want to be pardoned and support our cause?’ she asked.

The frail man quirked as he assessed Arya who had remained as silent as ghost when she watched him before he turned back to Rhae.

‘I never said anything of the sort; I serve the Lannisters’ he stated.

Rhae sighed, this was one reason she always hated the diplomatic approach of trying to save people.

Her strategy was always to _‘roast first and ask questions later.’_ The more liberal of her family members disagreed so they would want to parlay with the masters of Essos and give them a choice. Those same masters would be pompous, arrogant and difficult. Pretending as if they had all the cards. This disgraced maester inhibited much the same.

‘You do realize what you’re up against?’ she asked him, now getting tired.

‘I do but if I go into your service then I know my life is forfeit because I know what you ask of me’ he stated.

Rhae was tired of the mind games so she pulled out the scroll Talos gave to her before she departed from Dragonstone.

‘Let’s end this charade, shall we’ she said as she motioned to the scroll that Qyburn immediately recognized.

‘Will I be safe?’ he asked.

‘I am not asking for anything tedious, I just want three things, three tasks and if you manage to help me then your reward will be tenfold what they offer you now’ she states.

The man pondered for some time before asking her what she needed.

‘I need you to send a message to Tywin and the people’ she stated.

**The Old Lion**

_“_ _There's a port on a western bay  
and it serves a hundred ships a day  
lonely sailors pass the time away  
And talk about their homes_

_And there's a girl in this Ashemark town  
and she works laying' her golden hair down  
They say, Joanna, fetch another round  
She serves them ale and wine_

_The sailors say, "Joanna, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah, your green eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_

_Joanna wears a golden chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of the Golden Tooth Terrain  
a locket that bears the Lannister name  
of the man that Joanna loved_

_He came on a summer's day  
Bringing' gifts from far away  
But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
No the crown was his home_

_The sailors say, "Joanna, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea_"

_He watched the fools in the hall sing for him and his now wife. Joanna smiled brightly at him._

_‘That was an amazing song, don’t you think my darling?’ she asked. Her smile was infectious and it brightened the stern and ambitious lord that he was becoming._

_‘It was passable but highly unoriginal’ he scoffed. His cousin raised her brow at his disinterest._

_‘Oh like you can do any better; you’re always going on about how pansy Lords sing songs about Knights and put flowers in a maiden’s hair. You claim it’s foolish but I am starting to suspect that you’re jealous’ she stated._

_Tywin scoffed, he was ten times the men that all of them were._

_‘Me, jealous?’ Tywin asked._

_‘Yes because you can’t do that’ she says._

_‘Any fool can write a limerick or a sonnet. It’s not that hard, you just need adjectives to describe a girl’s beauty’ he replied._

_‘And yet my point still stands, you can’t do it’ she replied and Tywin turned fully to her._

_‘You think I can’t be a fool?’ he asked._

_‘I think you are burdened with an ambition so strong that you can’t enjoy even the simplest of things. That’s why you think them foolish, that’s why you thought uncle Tytos foolish’ she said with a sad smile._

_Tywin didn’t know how to respond to that. Not many mentioned his failure of a father to his face, Joanna did because Joanna had known better than everyone and perhaps that is why he cherished her so. He had big plans for them. He was about be hand of the king, serving his good friend Aerys. Together they would conquer the world._

_House Lannister and House Targaryen united._

_Joanna by his side, to remind him that the world can be bright._

_‘I do love you, you know. Even though I can’t be foolish enough to serenade you like these men who have lost all their inhibitions’ he stated and the smile she bared him made his heart melt._

_With her golden hair and green eyes like him, they were made for each other. _

_‘I must truly be a blessing, for the enigmatic Tywin Lannister to be in love with me’ she says as she kisses him._

_The lords in the hall cheer for their young lord who was always so stern and never showing affection._

_‘My Lion’ she says as she cups his cheek._

_Tywin hates how weak he is with her. He shudders to think how unbearable life would be without her. He would slaughter any man that took her away from him._

_‘My golden sun’ he replied._

_The sun that brightened his day. If she were ever taken from this world, then he would hope that the **sun be the one that take him.**_

And today, the **sun would take him.** The sun being Rhaenys Targaryen, the Dornish dragon, who had just flown to the coastal shores were their army was camped.

He moved from the bed and Shae twisted and turned into a more comfortable position.

Tywin grunted at the whore who had visited his bed every night. The girl had fallen asleep whilst looking at his naval plans.

She had taken great interest in knowing how one would ferry themselves out of the city and Tywin knew that she was asking, should the need arise for her to escape and given their chances today. It was probably the smart course of action.

Tywin held no love for the whore but he knew that his son did and he wanted to hurt that little monster. The little monster that took Joanna from him.

There was a knock on the door and Tywin beckoned the person to enter.

Pycelle walked in with a grave look on his face.

‘My Lord, the Targaryen savage is requesting a parlay with you’ he muttered. Tywin had never seen Pycelle afraid. Weak and fragile, yes. But never afraid.

‘I will meet her at the gates. Keep Rickon and Myrcella close and fetch our most loyal guard’ he commanded.

‘Shall I inform the King?’ Pycelle asked.

‘No I will do it, I seem to be the only one who does anything around here’ Tywin grumbled.

He made his way to the vestry were he instructed his guards to make sure they kept eyes on Rickon Stark, last thing he needed was for him to find a way to escape.

On his way out he met with Yara who appeared to be pacing.

‘Your grace’ Tywin greeted. Yara gave him a patronizing scowl.

‘Not for long. I saw their forces, there is no way we will withstand a siege and that’s just half of them’ Yara stated.

This was a new look for the girl, Tywin had known her as the wily and confident commander but what he saw was a scared little girl playing at war.

‘Then we best put our resources to good use’ he replied. ‘I am going to the city walls to meet the Targaryen girl, she thinks I am going to parlay with her but I will not. A lion is no fool.’

A look of understanding dawned on the girl’s face.

‘She wants the Stark boy’ Yara stated.

Tywin nodded.

‘And will you hand them over?’ she asked.

Tywin snorted.

‘I know Iron Borne know little of strategy but I think you are smart enough to know how leverage works. The moment I release him is the moment she turns on the city and burns us all’ he said.

Yara looked around before leaning closer.

‘She’s going to burn someone either way’ she said silently.

‘What are you saying?’ Tywin asked, knowing she was angling.

‘Give her what she wants’ Yara replied, her face deadly serious as she peered into his eyes. She noted his disbelief so she continued.

‘Tywin I have heard of this girl, I have heard whispers of what her and her family did when people got in their way. There is a reason they call her the destroyer, do not fuck with her’ the panic in her voice unsettled him.

‘If you are so afraid of them then why did you ally with us in the first place?’ Tywin asked.

‘Because I didn’t think they were real but my men spotted the red beast, it’s real. All of it is real. Do not make a mistake; submit to her demands’ Yara stated.

‘One of her demands will be my head’ Tywin replied.

‘Doesn’t have to be’ she whispered. ‘The ship is ready.’

Tywin nodded.

‘That will be my last resort. For now go find your husband, tell him to stop hiding behind the people and let me go to the city walls and let me see what this dragonspawn wants.’

**Tyrion**

He was escorted off the boat, his head and arms chained up. There was a sack on his head and he felt himself being put waist first on a horse as he lay sideways.

A week ago he had been taken from his cell and he looked on at a distraught Varys who gave him a sad smile, as if noting this was the end.

They rode for a distance and it felt like eternity until they settled on a spot.

When a Dothraki pulled the mask off, Tyrion felt the brightness of the sun hit him like a fresh slap in the face.

He had to blink profusely before his vision could adjust to the sunlight, which was when he saw who was around him. There must have been up to fifty thousand blood riders surrounding him and Tyrion gasped when he saw the men lying in chains on the floor.

Bronn and Jaimie shot him a defeated shrug whilst his uncles glared at him disdainfully.

‘Tyrion’ Jaimie uttered.

‘Jaimie’ he replied with a bright smile but it wasn’t reciprocated which was odd to the dwarf. Jaimie picked up on it and decided to clarify his aversion.

‘I would embrace you but as you can see, I am in chains and it would hardly be fitting to embrace the man who killed my nephew’ Jaimie stated.

Bronn scoffed and silently laughed as Jaimie referred to Tommen as his nephew. Tyrion shuddered at the accusation. This was probably what was being spread by the citizens of Kings landing.

‘Nephew is it?’ Bronn asked.

Jaimie gave him a warning look that Bronn heeded with a smile before his eyes locked onto Tyrion’s.

‘I didn’t kill our nephew!’ Tyrion refuted. Jaimie nodded with a look that showed that he didn’t believe that he did.

‘I thought you would have fled far away from here. Then again it’s hard to hide from dragons that despise you. How did they catch ya?’ Bronn asked.

Tyrion hesitated for a moment

‘I had gone to Dragonstone to discuss an alliance and they decided to put me in a cell instead. A couple of moons later, here I am’ Tyrion muttered.

Bronn had a look of confusion on his face.

‘An alliance, what possible alliance could a Lannister dwarf possibly offer Targaryens?’ Bronn asked.

It was Jaimie who responded.

‘He would offer intelligence against us. Betray his own blood to ensure his own survival’ the derision in Jaimie’s tone fueled his ire to new heights.

‘And what else should I have done?’ he spat making Jaimie jerk his chin in surprise. ‘Stay loyal to a family that has mistreated me, spat on me when I have done nothing but protect them. If I had stayed I would have slaughtered me for Tommen’s murder even though you know I loved the boy as if he were my own.’

His outburst clearly had surprised everyone there. His brother looking all the more regretful.

‘We wouldn’t have blamed you for Tommen’s death’ Jaimie said silently.

That brought out a dark chuckle from Tyrion.

‘I always forget out of all of us, you were the stupidest Lannister’ he remarked. ‘Father has always hated me and he would have used this as an opportunity to kill me, that’s why I went to the Targaryens. To get revenge on all of you. For my pride, for my dignity, for my sanity… for Tysha.’

The last one he spoke hoarsely, trying to bite back the tears of the pained memory.

Jaimie who had held firm so far looked down, having the decency not to face him. It was Bronn who broke the enmity between the two.

‘Aye you wanted revenge and now you’re here. I would say both you and your father…’ Bronn stopped speaking his eyes wide as he stared ahead of Tyrion.

Tyrion turned to see what had silenced the sellsword.

He then looked and saw Rhaenys Targaryen standing at the edge of the makeshift hut-cell the Lannisters were being held in.

She was wearing all red armor with a black dragon sigil that matched her hair, which was intricately braided in the Dothraki fashion. A sword was trapped to her side, looking like a true warrior princess.

_The Destroyer._

_The Red Dragon._

_The one that would bring the Dornish sun down upon you._

That’s what they whispered and looking at her Tyrion could see why. It would be easy to underestimate her; her beauty was impressive to say the least and could blind lesser men.

‘Apologies for the interruption, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. I would love nothing more than to listen to a good old family squabble but it appears the warden of the west has refused my request for us to parlay but no’ she said whilst suppressing a smirk.

Various Dothraki men came and dragged him, his brother, his uncle Kevan and Gerrion. Bronn let out a sigh of relief when he was left behind.

Bronn shot him a sad look that surprised Tyrion before he was dragged away.

‘TYYYWIIIN Come out to plaaayaay’ Rhaenys yelled whilst looking at the walls of Kings Landing.

Tyrion looked at his brother who seemed to be content with whatever would happen.

They waited for a few minutes as the silence of the wind blew around them, that was when the archers on the wall came forth and stood firm.

All of them turned to a man that approached the castle walls. Tyrion recognized his father from the way he hung his shoulders in pride. A feeling that would soon wash away given the bloodletting that the Targaryen girl was promising.

He saw the wicked smile that spread over her face when she saw the old lion stand on top of the wall, hiding behind the scorpions that Tyrion himself had designed. Tyrion couldn’t gauge his father’s reaction but he knew he wouldn’t let his emotions show, not when an enemy is about.

They appeared to be at a standstill.

His father standing on top of the wall with archers manning the scorpions ready to knock down the dragon should it fly down.

Tyrion wondered where the beast was. 

The sultan herself stood over the four Lannisters that knelt to the ground.

It was then when the gate of the city opened slightly and a rider rode hard and fast.

When he arrived, the boy was sweating profusely and looked at the Dothraki with fear.

Tyrion could smell the piss on the horse’s saddle from where he knelt.

The boy seemed to be hesitating but luckily for him the sultan spoke first.

‘Step forward my friend’ she coaxed. ‘If I was going to kill you, you would be dead. You are to be the page during this discourse so your life will be safe for now.’

The boy slightly eased at her words.

‘Lord Tywin has relayed the words that your family has offered and he has kindly rejected them. He has asked that you surrender and dispel your armies and he shall grant you Dragonstone’ he squeaked in terrified voice.

Tyrion groaned at the response. Could his father be truly this proud?

Tyrion laughed remembering the pride and family name his father held upon. Of course he would hold that even in the face of their extinction.

Rather die in glory than perish a coward. So much for the cunning lion.

The sultan herself found this amusing and let out a dry chuckle before stepping towards the boy who sat on his horse and putting her hand on his thigh.

‘Your lord is still playing games with me. Very well’ she said before unsheathing her sword.

For a second he thought she was going to kill the page boy but she then walked to Kevan who looked up at her in fear.

‘Please your grace I…’ his uncle’s begging was silenced.

Tyrion flinched when he saw his uncle’s head being lobbed off by dark sister.

Tyrion had never hated uncle Kevan, he was always cordial to him and granted him a formal respect that he would bestow on any of his brothers and sisters.

To see his lifeless body leaking blood was a scene that shocked him to his core. To see his favorite uncle Gerrion cry out in pain was a whole ordeal all together.

Rhaenys picked up Kevan’s head and threw it at the page, who caught it in horror, his eyes wide and the young man was visibly trembling.

‘Tell Tywin that if I don’t see Rickon Stark and Myrcella Stark delivered to me unharmed, then for every hour he wastes. A Lannister head will be delivered to his gates. I expect to see you in the hour.’

The casual smile she held on her face was probably the most terrifying thing Tyrion had ever seen in his life.

The page just stood there frozen.

‘Run along now lad’ she stated sweetly before she walked away.

Tyrion looked towards his brother who glanced at their uncles body like it were his own.

An hour later not much had changed. The moment the page had went back inside the castle and the message was delivered to his father. Tyrion could not tell what his reaction was, a part of him was disappointed, not that he expected Tywin to cry but he at least wanted to see some emotion on his face.

Perhaps he did cry but the distance from where they stood and the distance to the top of the wall probably made it unclear.

The sultan returned as she spun a wooden dial that showed the movements of the sun pointing more east showing time had moved.

She appeared to be eating a chicken and Tyrion felt a simmer of anger for the first time in that day. How could she be causally eating chicken when their lives were on the line? Being cavalier as if their lives meant nothing.

She then turned to the three of them, wiping her face of any grease and then wiping her hands.

‘Well an hour has passed’ she said as she motioned for the guards to drag Gerrion forward.

Tyrion didn’t look.

He refused to look.

Perhaps it was cowardly but he couldn’t do it.

He heard the sharp swish of the sword before he heard a thud that sounded like a castle falling.

He locked eyes with Jaimie, his brother’s green eyes shimmering with grief.

The page finally came out and rode to them.

‘I see Lord and Lady Stark still haven’t been delivered. Well I have his two sons left. And in two hours they will be dead.’

‘If they aren’t delivered to me by then, I will assume he is holding them indefinitely and holding them indefinitely is just as good as him killing them and I will have no other option than to bring the sky down upon him’ she said.

The next hour was torturous.

Given how they were placed Tyrion was certain he was next.

Anticipating death was a feeling that Tyrion was familiar with and in some sense he reveled in it.

He looked at the wooden dial and the sun pointed true approaching the hour of the boar. His time was almost up.

‘I am sorry Tyrion’ Jaimie stated.

Tyrion looked at his brother whose green eyes had gone red from seeing Gerrion being beheaded.

‘I suppose this was a long time coming. I cheated death at the Vale, hell I cheated death when I was born, father would have thrown me into the sea. I was always living on borrowed time, my death was always inevitable’ his voice sounded melancholic but firm despite the way his nerves shook with fear.

‘Not about your death, although it will hurt to see you get killed brother’ Jaimie pondered in a miserable tone.

Tyrion turned to him once again.

‘Then what are you sad about?’ he asked him.

‘I should have told you about Tysha but I didn’t. I thought I could keep it from you to spare you the pain but now I can see I was only sparing myself’ Jaimie then looked him in the eyes. ‘I failed to protect you when you needed me most and I am incredibly sorry for that. To my eternal shame.’

Tyrion couldn’t stop the flood from leaving his eyes as he put a hand on him.

‘You were always kind to me when others weren’t. When I went to the Targaryens I was filled with so much rage, I wanted to hurt you but a part of my mind always wondered if I could’ he admitted as they sat in silence.

‘Do you remember our cousin Orson? Orson Lannister?’ Tyrion asked as the memory came rushing to his head.

Jaimie jerked his head at him in surprise.

‘Of course. Wet nurse dropped him on his head and left him simple’ Jaimie recalled with sly wistful grin plastered on his face.

Tyrion chuckled dryly.

‘Simple’ he postured. ‘Used to sit all day in the garden, crushing beetles with a rock.’

This got a true laugh from Jaimie as they both began imitating their unfortunate cousin.

“Kung! Kung! Kung! Kung!’ they both mocked as they laughed sadly.

‘Nothing made me happier’ he said smiling. Jaimie peered his brow to him in amusement.

‘Nothing made you happier. You'd think being tormented from birth would give you some affinity for the afflicted’ Jaimie responded.

That made Tyrion huff in amusement.

‘On the contrary. Laughing at another person's misery was the only thing that made me feel like everyone else. Although I do recall you stopped your jokes altogether’ Tyrion stated.

‘Joke wore thin. No need to beat down a broken dog’ Jaimie replied. Of course his brother would say this. Despite his arrogant façade he was a knight through and through.

It always made Tyrion wonder where his brother got it from.

A pressing question then popped in his head.

‘Why were you so kind to me?’ he asked.

Jaimie for the first time since he had seen him snorted.

‘You’re my brother, why wouldn’t I?’ he questioned him back.

‘I am also our sister’s brother and yet she hated me, father hated me as well but you never did’ Tyrion replied.

Jaimie slouched down.

‘They hated you because they blamed you for mother’ Jaimie stated.

‘And you never did?’ he asked with a raised brow.

‘No I didn’t’ Jaimie said steadfastly.

‘Why?’ he pressed again.

Jaimie hesitated before looking back at him.

‘Because it’s what mother would have wanted’ Jaimie finally said.

Tyrion gulped back the mucus that was building up in his throat from the tears that he would have whimpered loudly.

Another question bloomed in his mind.

‘Can you tell me about her?’ Tyrion asked. Seeing Jaimie’s shocked look he pressed on. ‘No one ever speaks of her and I never asked seeing that I killed her.’

Jaimie gave her a sympathetic look.

‘She was beautiful, she always held me and Cersei even when we grew heavy. She was loved by all our people but most of all she was clever’ Jaimie stated wistfully.

‘Clever?’ Tyrion asked.

Jaimie chuckled.

‘Extremely so, uncle Kevan always told me that she constantly whispered in father’s ear, helping him make his moves. They say her beauty and her brains were so vast that the Mad King wanted her as a bride before the woods witch ruined his plans. Father loved her with all his heart. Believe it or not but she used to make him laugh and he would sing for her’ Jaimie replied.

Tyrion was so shocked that he hadn’t noticed that the dial was almost hitting the hour mark. Jaimie noticed the dial and gulped.

‘He sang for her?’ Tyrion asked.

‘Well his bannermen sang but he allowed it and she would always have this bright smile’ he said.

Tyrion smiled sadly before he heard the page boy arriving once again, he gulped sadly.

‘It seems I will meet her soon enough’ Tyrion whispered and he saw Jaimie’s face twitch with desperation.

Rhaenys stepped forward with Dothraki men around her and approached the page boy.

‘Well?’ she asked the page boy. ‘Lord Tywin has refused your offer and states that should any harm come to his **son** Jaimie then he will apply the same measure to Rickon Stark.’

Rhaenys gave him a tired smile before nodding. Tyrion noticed that Ser Barristan was there and he had a solemn look on his face when he noticed Ser Jaimie.

She signaled to the guards to bring Tyrion forward.

As he was swept up he felt weightlessness.

‘Wait!’ Jaimie screeched.

Rhaenys and Tyrion turned back to Jaimie.

‘Take me’ Jaimie said, his lip quivering. ‘I am the one you want, I killed your grandfather. He was your last defense and I slaughtered him.’

Rhaenys looked at him before staring at Ser Barristan.

‘I know your tale Kingslayer’ she stated dismissively.

‘Do you?’ Tyrion asked. If these were to be his last moments then he would use his mind, if not for him then for his brother.

Rhaenys looked down at him.

‘Your grandfather was a mad man, I know you were but a small child but surely you could remember how he was in his last days. The man was a monster and my brother did what he did to protect the people. He was always honorable’ Tyrion stated with his chin held high.

If he was to die and his brother was to die then Jaimie would die knowing he was an honorable man.

His brother shot him a small smile. Rhaenys was looking at Ser Barristan and the man did not relay his thoughts to Tyrion’s statement.

‘You think your act honorable?’ she asked Jaimie.

Tyrion looked to Jaimie and his brother was not slouching.

‘It was, your grandfather would have burnt the city, innocent people. I did what I had to do’ Jaimie said as he looked at Barristan. ‘My only regret was you Rhaenys. Your father asked me to protect your mother, your brother and yourself but I didn’t. I was a young man not knowing what to do next so I did what I thought was right.’

Perhaps it was the mention of her family because the Sultan paused in thought. Tyrion could see the page boy getting restless.

He then looked at Rhaenys and he saw her mind swirling. Any weakness that could be used would be a bonus. She shook her head before grabbing her pommel and he saw Jaimie panic.

He had one final move

This was a play.

One last one to save his life, to save their lives.

‘Your grace may I speak my last words?’ he asked her.

Rhaenys sighed in an annoyed tone and nodded.

‘I understand your anger with my family, with my brother. He killed the Mad King but in doing so he ruined the innocence in your family. You had fled to gods know where with Barristan the Bold, knowing you could never reveal yourself. Your aunt and uncle were on the run and had to live on the streets and your aunt had to watch her own brother lose his sanity. Your brother grew up as a bastard and as someone who has lived as him I do empathize with him greatly, to be scorned and all the while his protector served and praised the man that killed his father, your father’ he said imploring her situation and trying to show that he understood.

He saw Jaimie looking down and Tyrion wondered if his brother felt guilty. He shouldn’t, Aerys was the undoing of the Targaryen family, not him.

‘Is this you making a case because I guarantee you, it’s only fueling my ire. You think what your brother did is justice, that he saved the city from my grandsire who would have burnt down the city but he stood by as Tywin slaughtered the city, why didn’t he burry his blade in Tywin then’ she said with greeted teeth.

Tyrion raised his hand in supplication.

‘Like I said you have every right to hate him but he was just a young man. The real man you should point your ire to is my father. He ordered the attack on the city, he ordered the Mountain to do what he did, all so he could see his daughter become queen, and that whelp of a nephew of mine become king. He is truly the enemy’ he said as he cautiously looked into her eyes.

‘I have as much reason to hate him as you do, he always blamed for killing my mother, he has done unspeakable things to me and he would have seen me dead but he kept me alive just to torment me’ he said sadly.

_Or because my mother would not have wanted to see me dead and he loved her that much._

Tyrion used all the sadness he could muster and funnily enough the Sultan seemed to be responding by gazing at him passively as if soaking his words. He needed to sink his fangs and lull her to his request.

‘If you kill me then you give him exactly what he wants. You would be doing his job for him, Tywin the man that has ended more families that the books would sing him as a monster. Do not help him your grace. Do not slaughter me and please him. Do not give my brother a quick death, send him to the watch’ he stated. He drew a breath when she raised her hand but luckily she let go off the pommel briefly.

She studied him perhaps searching for something, Tyrion made sure to match her gaze.

‘You want me to leave two of Tywin’s heirs alive?’ she asked.

Tyrion shook his head.

‘No your grace’ he replied.

‘Then what, after all you stated how can you expect me to deal with him’ she stated. Despite the angry tone, Tyrion was happy because the conversation was going on which means she was listening.

‘What unites people your grace?’ Tyrion asked her.

She looked back at him confused.

‘Huh?’ she asked.

‘What drives people’ Tyrion elaborated. ‘Is it armies? Gold? Flags?’

He swallowed back his saliva in his throat.

‘Stories, tales and legacies that will be told of us. That is what my father cares about more than anything. More than himself, more than us. My father has always longed for House Lannisters name to live on. The stories they will sing for our house is what he is concerned about. So give him an awful story.’

Rhaenys considered his words.

‘And what is a worse story than the dwarf of Casterly Rock’ he spoke ominously.

‘My father once told me he would rather be consumed by maggots than see me rule the Westerlands, he would rather it be my brother but you can punish my brother in a different way, send him to the wall. That would truly hurt Tywin. That his golden child won’t rule and that the little monster he hates so is the one that will lead his disgraced, defeated house’

He studied her wondering what was happening in those dark eyes. She seemed to be pondering in thought no doubt thinking that this could be a way to hurt Tywin.

She held her blade in the air and assessed it as if weighing her options.

Tyrion looked to Jaimie who looked back at him anxiously.

She then turned back and looked at Jaimie before looking at him before she said what he dreaded most.

‘Are those the last words you want your brother to hear from you?’ she asked.

Tyrion gulped as she came closer, holding dark sister in her hand. There was no sound though, only his pulsing heartbeat.

He could hear Jaimie shouting for her to stop in the distance but he just stared blankly at the ground.

This was truly the end.

_‘…. Rhaenys please! Killing him won’t force my father’s hand, it won’t hurt him’ Jaimie pleaded._

‘Yeah but it will hurt you’ she said and he shook himself out his fervor to see Jaimie with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Tyrion focused on his brother’s sadness before shouting out to him.

‘Jaimie’ he said as he heard Rhaenys approach him. ’Look at me.’

Jaimie turned to him and he saw his eyes darting from him back to Rhaenys but he didn’t want him to focus on that.

‘Sing me the song, the one they would sing for our mother. Shut your eyes and sing it’ Tyrion requested.

Jaimie blanched at him but nodded numbly and shut his eyes.

_“_ _There's a port on a western bay  
and it serves a hundred ships a day  
lonely sailors pass the time away  
And talk about their homes.’_

Tyrion smiled noting what a terrible singer his brother was.

_And there's a girl in this Ashemark town  
and she works laying' her golden hair down  
they say, Joanna, fetch another round  
She serves them ale and wine_

Rhaenys was now next to him and he could smell her scent near him. She smelt of lavender and gooseberry, just like Tysha did. Mayhaps he will see her when he passes.

_The sailors say, "Joanna, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah, your green eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_

Tyrion smiled when his brother tried to hit the high notes terribly but he couldn’t blame him, his brother was half whimpering and half singing. He felt Rhaenys pick up the blade and raise it.

_Joanna wears a golden chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of the Golden Tooth Terrain  
a locket that bears the Lannister name  
of the man that Joanna loved_

The song was now muffled given that his brother was now bawling. Tyrion felt the blade strike down. A strong rush of wind swept through his entire body.

The only sound that he heard after where his brother’s muffled cries before everything turned white and then faded to black.

**The Apprentice**

Arya watched as the imp died and she hated that she had mixed feelings. She should have celebrated his death.

But Tyrion was never on her list, he was midly innocent for the crimes he committed against her family.

He was the husband that was forced on Sansa, she tried to remind herself.

Although Sansa told her Tyrion was kind to her despite the one incident they had on the boat.

She had to steady herself as her queasiness was coming back and she had to bite back the thought of what Rhaenys had told her earlier.

Arya washed away her feelings as she watched Jaimie cry out in pain, looking down at the headless body being carried away by some Tyrell men.

‘Don’t place it anywhere near the eastern enclosure. My dragon will think him as food and the man reeks of shit and cum. Rhaegon deserves better’ she instructed the men.

‘I can’t believe the little focker is dead’ a braze voice said to her.

She turned to see Clegane who stood behind her.

‘You’re alive’ was all the greeting she gave but she was truly happy to see him.

‘Aye, someone had to watch your wolves’ he grumbled and Arya bit back a smirk.

‘Or where they watching over you?’ she asked with a raised brow.

The hound snorted as he looked forward and saw Ser Jaimie crouched on the floor, he seemed to have a look of sympathy before washing it away when he saw Rhaenys approaching.

‘Here I am slaughtering Lannisters and their dogs yet you have one here in your midst’ Rhae stated, using that voice that Arya hated.

One that lay between a threat and a jest.

‘I am no fucking Lannister dog’ he spat. If Rhae was offended by the tone she didn’t let on.

‘You’re a Clegane aren’t you. Your brother is currently suffering under my uncle over there. Why shouldn’t I extend you the same courtesy?’ she asked with a vicious grin.

‘Because I had nothing to with what happened to your family’ he replied.

Rhaenys studied him.

‘Still, you might have notions of freeing your brother from his torture’ she stated in acquiescence.

This time both Sandor and her snorted.

‘My brother did this to me’ he said pointing to the burnt patch on his face. ‘I would help your uncle if you allowed it’ he replied.

Rhaenys smiled, a real smile this time.

‘I like this one’ she said before staring at her. ‘Has your morning sickness abated or are you going to keep puking on my camp site?’ Rhae asked.

The hound stared at both of them in shock.

‘You’re fucking pregnant?’ he asked.

Arya’s cheeks burned at the thought.

‘I’m not’ Arya argued.

‘She is’ Rhaenys replied.

The hound was smiling amused,

‘You’re telling me the bastard feasted on your cunt?’ he asked.

Arya glared at him but that didn’t stop the laugh that came from the man.

‘Shut up!’ she said.

Rhaenys turned to Sandor.

‘You have to excuse her, she’s still in shock’ Rhae stated before urging her to come forward.

Arya bid the man goodbye for now before she followed her to where Jaimie laid sprawled on the floor.

She ordered one of the Dothraki to pick him up as they strolled further forward to the gate until they were halfway there.

‘Why are we standing here, I thought you were giving them another hour’ Arya said quietly as she watched a hollow less Jaimie look in the distance.

‘Yes I did but I grew bored of the gaudy theatrics’ Rhae responded as she marshaled towards Jaimie. A couple of unsullied walked past Arya and she instinctively touched her belly before cursing herself.

No need to dwell on things that may or may not be real. Today wasn’t about contemplation, today was about revenge.

‘TYWIN’ Rhae shouted. ‘I know you can hear me. You may not be standing on top of the wall but I know you’re there. I have given you every opportunity to surrender and yet you have failed me’ Rhae stated.

‘GIVE ME LORD STARK AND LADY STARK OR I SLAUGHTER YOUR SON AND HEIR BEFORE I BURN EVERYONE’ the sultan yelled. Arya had read about Targaryens of old and whilst she did not have her coloring, Rhaenys truly was a Targaryen commander.

If it were possible for both Nymeria and Visenya to have a babe, it would be the sultan.

The men on the wall looked down on her wearily. Arya wondered if they could hear her, they probably could given the silence around the wall.

She was worried that if they moved closer then they would strike them down with scorpions, all though they wouldn’t given that Ser Jaimie was with them.

‘OR BETTER YET. IF ANYONE STEPS OUT THE GATE WITH RICKON AND MYRCELLA THEN I WILL GRANT THEM MERCY AND I WILL SPARE THEIR LIVES, I SWEAR IT. THE CHOICE IS YOURS’ she said.

Rhaenys unsheathed her blade before she started counting.

‘TEN’

She walked over to Ser Jaimie who looked dead inside.

‘NINE!’

Arya saw Ser Barristan shuffle towards Rhaenys and beg her to reconsider. Rhaenys ignored him.

‘EIGHT!’

There was panic from the men who stood on the walls.

‘SEVEN’

Rhaenys was now close to Jaimie who still didn’t react.

‘SIX!’

Arya wondered if Tywin would even concede, a part of he then worried what would happen to Rickon if Rhaenys murdered Tywin’s son and heir.

‘FIVE!’

Arya now wanted to run to Rhae and stop her, she was worried about the potential implications for Rickon but if she went to her and told her to stop then she would undermine the whole process.

‘FOUR!’

There was now murmuring from the other side of the wall and there appeared to be shouting that even Arya could hear out.

‘THREE!’

Rhaenys picked up dark sister and leveled it to her chest.

‘TWO!’

She instructed her Dothraki soldiers to place Ser Jaimie down and they did.

‘ONE!’ Rhaenys lifted up her blade to swing.

In that moment as if the gods were playing a game, the gates swung open and they saw five figures walk towards them.

Rhaenys who held her sword up stared at the approaching figures before relenting her sword.

As they got closer, Arya saw that one of the figures was walking on four legs, she would have recognized the beast from anywhere.

Shaggydog stayed firm on someone’s side.

She recognized the sandy red brown hair in the cloak but not the tall boy that seemed to be inside it.

Rickon was a tiny little boy when she left him but now here he stood as a grown man and Arya’s heart panged.

She moved forward to him and his blue eyes immediately recognized her.

He ran forward to hug her and she did the same.

She let out a tearful laugh as she brushed his somewhat neat hair.

When he put her down she looked towards the other companions.

She saw Shaggydog stand firm next to Myrcella who had grown quite a bit into a beauty.

She then saw Qyburn who stood there with a smug smile as he looked at Rhaenys.

That was before she saw the woman behind him.

The one that had haunted her dreams.

The one that was second on her list.

The one who had wanted Nymeria’s head.

The one who had gotten her father arrested and put on trial.

The one who had sent cloaks to kill Lommy… To kill Gendry.

To kill the father of their child.

Her child.

That was all Arya thought as she ran through to Cersei and her blade pierced the skin.

**The Lion Queen**

Betrayer, a new title she would add to her name.

Along with the many titles she could secretly add.

From brother fucker to husband killer, betrayer would be a new one, one she didn’t feel all too great about. Despite adoring the other ones, this cut deep.

She cared for her father, cared for his approval. Wanted to be like him in every way.

Strong, proud and cunning. Ever since she was a child and they lost her mother, she turned to him. Looked to him for guidance.

Tried to emulate him in every way.

But he never wanted her. He always wanted to model Jaimie. Despite being his twin, despite being Jaimie’s other, or Jaimie’s better. He wanted Jaimie and not her.

So he sold her like a broodmare to Robert who used her till he grew bored of her, till he couldn’t imagine her as Lyanna anymore and moved on.

She had never forgiven her father for that and for him wanting to send her to Loras was an even worse slight.

But she was dutiful because if anyone could win a war with the odds stacked against them, it was her father who was strong, cunning and proud.

But lately her father wasn’t that. He was a former shell of who he was, so she had no other choice.

_You could always take out the whole city with the caches stored in the guild._

A tempting thought but her children were still alive and she would do anything for them. As a parent should do.

Something her father has seemingly forgot unless it was Jaimie.

So she had no choice.

‘And are you sure she will spare Myrcella?’ she asked Qyburn.

‘Yes my queen but she said Joffery’s life is non-negotiable, he will be put on trial’ Qyburn muttered.

Cersei shuddered at the thought.

Her boy, her first boy would be put on trial at the hands of the brutes and they would slaughter him. But what was she to do, she had told Qyburn to send a raven informing them that she would be willing to cooperate should the need arise.

‘Your grace may offer some advice’ Qyburn stated

Cersei turned to him, her mind whirling on what she would do next.

‘And what is your council’ she asked him as she sipped her wine.

‘Your grace you know my story, how I came to be removed from the Citadel but do you know why I did such heinous acts?’ he asked.

‘To further your knowledge and push humanity forward?’ she offered.

The man offered her a smile that she oddly found comforting.

‘Yes my queen but there is another reason that pushes my hunger for more. I knew a girl from the town I grew up in. I cared for this girl deeply and had things turned out deeply, I suspect we would not know each other right now, if events occurred as they were meant to. But she was consumed with the plague and her life was lost. After that I spent my time trying to further my studies and see if there is a way I could prevent something like that from ever happening again’ Qyburn stated somberly.

Cersei pondered his words, slightly surprised that the odd and somewhat cruel man could have ever been in love.

‘That led to me doing what I did, which made the Citadel kick me out and whilst I have no regrets for leaving such backward men, I can’t help but wonder what could have been’ he said as he looked her in the eyes.

‘The point I am trying to make, sometimes we try and do things for people we know we can’t save and that may be our downfall. Do not save those that can’t be saved. Myrcella is alive and breathing and she needs saving’ he muttered.

Cersei shook her head.

‘You want me to abandon my son’ she snarled.

Qyburn shook his head sadly.

‘I doubt a mother could ever abandon their son but ask yourself if your son is worth the lives of your brother and your daughter?’ he asked.

Cersei looked out the window and she could see the Sept of Baelor, what she wouldn’t do to see wildfire consume the people.

‘Go to the chambers were Rickon and Cella are being held. Tell them to meet me at the gates and make sure Lord Mace and Loras are well hidden’ she ordered.

‘And should I face resistance?’ he asked.

‘Tell them the queen commands it, if they fight you and bring up my father, then inform them that the King is the one who has relayed this order’ it felt like a twist in the gut to betray her father like this but she had no choice.

Her father had made it clear that they would not win and she would not let her children die.

Cersei journeyed out of the keep and was met with the news of the deaths of her uncles.

She felt nothing at that. Her uncles were always lackeys for her father and would mindlessly follow and agree with him like the sheep that they were.

_A disgrace for one that parades as a lion to only muster up and be a sheep._

But panic filled her when she realized that Jaimie would soon be next on the chopping block, should she not act.

When her carriage arrived at the steps of the Sept of Baelor.

There were millions of people surrounding the place but they made way for her as the faith militant escorted her inside.

When she entered she saw her son in a heated conversation with Yara, her cousin Lancel and the high sparrow. They hadn’t noticed her presence yet so she stood by a corner.

‘You need to fucking listen to me. She does not care for the innocence. She will burn everyone here, you need to leave with me and let these people evacuate to their homes!’ Yara shouted this like she had been yelling it for the past hour.

Her cousin Lancel faced Yara.

‘We will do no such thing, the Targaryen demon will be put down and the people will rise against her’ Lancel shouted back.

The poor boy must have seen his father’s head being brought to the gates.

‘I was not asking you, I was telling the king’ Yara snapped at him dismissively. Yara then looked on Joffery with a serious expression.

Joffery seemed to be in two minds and Cersei could tell her boy was afraid and she was about to descend to him but her son then turned to the High Sparrow.

‘My queen has requested my presence in the keep. You have your orders to see that the people are sent to their homes’ Joffery stated before looking to Yara who nodded at him and turned to leave.

The High Sparrow looked at him with disappointment as if a son had failed him.

She watched as her son approached the door with Yara and she was going to call out to him but she then overheard Yara say something that made her stand behind the pillar. Joffery had paused by the door looking fearful of leaving and Yara had decided to assure him.

‘We have placed decoy ships. Many of my men will die but my most loyal soldiers will leave with us. Your grandfather will join us soon, he is still trying to find a way to save your uncle Jaimie but I doubt he can’ Yara stated as they looked outside waiting for her men to help escort them away from the Sept.

Cersei shuddered at her words and was ready to lash out at the dirty salt woman but Joffery’s words beat her to it.

‘What of my mother and Myrcella?’ Joffery asked.

‘What of them?’ she asked and she saw Joffery pale. Yara saw the horror on her son’s face so she held him by the hands.

‘Your mother can’t come with us, she would be a liability’ Yara coaxed him. ‘You are the King and are more important. Let the dragons have her whilst we bide our time.’

The rage Cersei had felt in her chest when she heard those words couldn’t merely be described by words. The filthy maggot had the bane to suggest that she, the queen mother. Stay behind and die.

Why on earth she would possibly think that her Joffery, the boy she nursed as a babe. The one that she nurtured cared for and protected would even think of leaving her or betraying her.

The girl was delusional.

But that was when Cersei’s world spun.

‘You’re right’ Joffery said. And Cersei felt as if a knife stabbed her in the heart.

She hadn’t been looking at her son; she had assumed that he looked as furious as she felt but his words didn’t come with anger.

When she looked on him, she expected to see fear or anger or sadness or any negative emotion from him abandoning his mother.

What she didn’t expect to see was willingness and yet another pain yanked through her heart.

‘A king must be preserved first’ he said.

And her heart was pierced.

The door to the Sept burst open and more Greyjoy men, came inside. Whispering something to Yara.

‘Let’s go’ Yara commanded and her son, **no, **he wasn’t her son. Not anymore. Her bastard then left with Yara.

She arrived at the main gates where Lannister men manned the walls.

Myrcella immediately rushed to her and gave her a hug. Rickon stood behind keeping a close if somewhat respectable distance but she knew he would be able to hear.

‘They had us locked in our chambers mother and said we weren’t allowed to leave but then Qyburn came and told them that they were given a command by Joffery to let us go’ Myrcella stated.

It seemed as if her daughter was asking instead of telling her, trying to piece whatever information she could.

Cersei nodded thinly, not trying to show the pain she felt from Joffery’s betrayal.

‘Where is Joffery?’ Myrcella asked.

Cersei looked at her before peering her eyes to Rickon and she took in a deep breath.

‘Joffery is escaping justice for the murder of your good father, Eddard Stark’ the words were biting and it hurt her to say it but Myrcella was her last child and she needed to make sure she was safe and she would begin with her mummery.

Rickon just gave her a curious gaze before joining them and Myrcella just stared at her oddly.

The four of them including Qyburn walked towards the gate were they were immediately stopped.

‘Halt! Who goes there?’ asked General Lockhart.

The queen stood forward.

‘Cersei Lannister, I have been sent to parlay with the Targaryen’ she said. The men by the gate looked to each other hesitantly. In the distance she could hear someone shouting, and the yell sounded feminine.

‘Our Lord Hand hasn’t informed us of this’ Lockhart replied.

Cersei scowled.

‘That is because I was sent by the king himself. You can go ask him but I guarantee you, he will take your head for wasting time’ she said.

Her anxiousness was slightly overpowering her but she had to stay firm.

A man on top of the gate rushed forward to Lockhart and whispered to him before pointing to the other side of the wall. When Cersei turned to that direction she noticed the men there were panicking.

In the distance she could hear the same voice only this time it was counting down.

She could hear brazen shouts.

_‘The king gave the order’_

_‘She has the Stark boy. Tywin ordered that neither he nor his wife could leave’_

_‘We should wait for Tywin’_

‘TEN’ Cersei heard the shout from the distance

_‘Tywin isn’t even here. He left after they killed Lord Kevan’_

‘NINE’

_‘We will avenge them. Fuck the Targaryen girl’_

‘EIGHT’

_‘Look at her army, if they get through then we are fucked’_

‘SEVEN’

_‘What about the dragon. I haven’t seen it’_

‘SIX’

_‘The bitch killed the imp, she is going to kill Jaimie and then all of us’_

‘FIVE’

_‘Why is she counting?’_

‘FOUR’

_‘Open the gates for the queen mother, if we let them go then she might not attack’_

_‘_THREE’

_‘‘We should wait for Tywin’_

‘TWO’

_‘No fuck that she is about to kill the Kingslayer’_

_‘_OPEN THE GATE!’ Lockhart ordered as the gates swung open and the man nodded at them.

‘ONE’ she heard from the other side in front of the gate.

As they walked on, Cersei moved along with Myrcella and Rickon who was followed by that large beast.

Qyburn had a smile plastered on his face, all too happy not to be in the firing line if the Targaryen girl decided to finally rain hellfire on the city.

When she walked closer, Cersei saw an army sprawled out.

Dothraki savages were lined to the tilt on their horses. Unsullied eunuchs stood firm with their spears.

And on their flanks it appeared there were Reach men ready to collect their liege lord and her former betrothed.

It was quite the intimidating sight and Cersei wondered where the dragon was.

Perhaps she was hiding the creature for now.

As they got closer, Cersei saw him and her heart churned.

He looked tired and broken, like he had been weeping for hours on end. Whilst she would never shed a tear for that little retch, she felt a pang seeing her brother be so distressed. Yet another reason to despise Tyrion for causing someone she loved so much pain.

She was about to go to him but Myrcella put a hand out, informing her to be patient, she nodded and stood silently by Qyburn as she watched Arya Stark run into Rickon’s arms.

The little Stark runt had grown and it was almost like being back at that tourney at Harrenhall because it seemed as if the ghost of Lyanna Stark had appeared right in front of her.

The girl in question then turned her eyes onto Cersei and her eyes widened.

Cersei looked back at her and in an instant Arya lunged for her.

Cersei could only watch in shock as the girl reached for a dagger.

She shut her eyes and expected to feel a sharp pain but when she opened she saw Qyburn in front of her as blood dripped on his grey robe.

He immediately fell to the floor as he looked up at her. Arya who was somewhat surprised that the man jumped in front of her to save her life tried to remove the dagger but was immediately seized by an unsullied soldier.

Arya kicked and screamed but the soldier wouldn’t let go.

‘Arya enough!’ said a woman who was wearing red armor.

Rhaenys whispered something to the guard before he took Arya away.

She then came close to her and Cersei studied the girl. She had her mother’s skin and hair but her face was that of Rhaegar. It was slightly frightening.

‘It appears you kept your word’ Rhaenys stated.

‘I only hope you keep yours’ she replied.

Rhaenys studied the dead body of Qyburn being taken away before she looked back on Cersei.

‘No harm will come to your daughter. I can’t promise the same for the rest of you’ the girl’s tone was that of a warrior and Cersei couldn’t help but feel a swill of envy.

The Targaryen princess gave a command for them to be taken away or at least that is what she assumed they said.

Her panic that had seized rose in multitude when she saw Jaimie be roughly grabbed by a savage.

‘Wait’ she said as Rhaenys was about to walk away.

The girl turned and looked at her.

‘I have information for you. My father and my son are planning in ferrying their way out the moment the city falls’ she said.

Rhaenys snorted.

‘I know of your father’s plans. Whores love leaking things’

**The Sultan**

She walked deep into the clove, her mood already irritable.

The source of her growing irritation stood in front of her.

‘Why haven’t you killed her?’ Arya all but barked.

‘Because we had a deal and I am a woman of my word’ she replied trying to temper her anger and not snap at Arya for her all but haughty tone.

‘SHE CAN’T BE TRUSTED!’ Arya yelled. ‘If you don’t kill her then she will kill you.’

Rhaenys jerked her head to Arya.

‘And if I make sure she never finds a chance to kill me, then what?’ she questioned.

Arya fluttered and it seems her sadness was battling her rage to take control.

‘She’s evil’ Arya stated.

‘I know that Arya’ Rhaenys replied.

‘Yet she is still alive’ Arya snapped.

‘Because we had a deal’ Rhae stated.

‘Fuck your deal’ Arya growled before leveling her arms. ‘I thought you would want justice.’

‘I do and I will get it. You’re just going to have to trust me and let it be for now. Right now I need to take a city, wipe out some fanatics and find Tywin and Joffery’ she replied dismissively.

Arya gave her a shocked look.

‘Sansa was right…’ Arya muttered before keeping silent.

‘Right about what?’ Rhaenys asked.

Arya shook her head.

‘It doesn’t matter’ she said as she left the tent. Rhaenys halted her by grabbing her arm and looking at her face to face.

‘Speak your piece Lady Stark. What was Sansa right about?’ Rhaenys asked.

Arya seemed to be hesitating but it appeared that her anger was winning over.

‘That despite your proclamations of revenge and wanting to side with us, that the end of the day House Targaryen is house Targaryen and wolves need to protect each other. The fact that you’re thinking of sparing Cersei’s life makes it clear’ Arya answered, her gaze never leaving Rhae’s.

Rhaenys chuckled as she let go of the Stark girl before looking around the tent.

‘You know for the first time since I met you, this is the first time you’ve disappointed me’ she stated.

‘I don’t care about Cersei Lannister, just like I didn’t care about Tyrion Lannister. If she dies, she dies. The only reason I agreed to this deal was so that I could bring your brother back to us safely. A boy who you should be spending time with but instead here you are’ she took a couple of deep breaths.

‘The reason I wanted to momentarily spare Cersei was so that she could be with Jaimie for one last time. I wanted him to be with the woman he loves for one last time and the moment they felt content, I would take her life right in front of him and he would watch helplessly because that’s what happened to me’ she spat. ‘Not to mention the fact that she is your brother’s good mother and you are yet to gauge their relationship, for all you know Rickon holds her affection.’ 

She was heading out the tent but she stepped back inside and gave her back the valyrian steel dagger she had taken from Littlefinger and put it in her hands.

‘You know what, go ahead. Go and kill her, I honestly could care less. She is alone in her tent and it would mean one less Lannister. But I am going to give you some advice Arya. The next time you try and heed your sister’s advice, remember who taught her because I assure you that she wants Cersei dead for vastly different reasons to yours. And you’re right, House Targaryen is House Targaryen and your cousin is King.’

She left the tent and walked down to where her dragon nested.

She didn’t know why she was now upset. A part of her understood why Arya would want her dead and her anger was on overdrive.

Perhaps it was because she listened to Sansa Stark, if only she knew the real reason why Sansa would be eager to see Cersei dead.

She approached her dragon ready to take flight but she felt Rhaegon rumble as if warning her that someone was approaching.

Barristan stood by the trees looking at her pensively.

She sighed before going to him.

‘Ser Barristan I am about to open the gates and take the city, why are you not with the men in the vanguard?’ she asked.

‘Your grace I wanted to insist you don’t do this. Wait for the King and Queen. A siege will lead to an easier surrender’ he pleaded.

Rhaenys rolled her eyes.

‘I don’t have time for your pacifism Selmy. The longer I wait, the more time I give my enemies to retreat’ she said as she left him towards Rhaegon.

As she climbed on top of the dragon she gave him one last command.

‘Make sure to charge when I skewer the gates’ she said as Rhaegon ascended into the skies.

Breaching the gate was easy. She initially flew as high as she could until she could feel herself freezing in the wet vapory clouds. Which was an incredible feat considering how warm Rhaegon could be.

She started instructing the dragon to blow fire in a circular pattern. Her plan was to create a chasm of smoke whilst up in the clouds until the sky blackened.

She made sure to put on her helmet to cover her eyes to avoid the stinging sensation of smoke filling her nostrils and pinching her eye ducts. These are the moments she envied Dany who always seemed immune to it.

When she couldn’t see anything from high up, she decided to descend down.

With the black smoky clouds making it appear as if it was night time.

She rushed down and the moment she heard noises of the men rushing to steady their ballistae. She smiled as they slowly turned to make aim at her but as they turned it was already too late.

That’s the problem with being in a set formation when you stand in a castle wall. You become an easy target.

‘DRACARYS!’ she screamed as she torched them. Rhaegon let out a roar to signify that dragons were back in the capital.

She continued the same motion on each part of the wall in similar fashion.

There was a close call as one large scorpion bolt whizzed past her and she had to applaud Tywin for being smart and hiding some of the scorpions inside areas of the city that she wasn’t aware of.

It’s another reason she washed Arya hadn’t been so hasty because she could have milked information from Cersei and Qyburn on where they were hiding bolts that could hurt Rhaegon.

She then blew fire and targeted the gates burning the hard wood and creasing the metal hinges.

The blast was powerful enough to creak it down and the Dothraki that were ululating with their war cries as they barreled down to smash it open.

Hopefully common sense kicked in and the citizens would be smart enough to go back to their keeps and hide inside.

She flew away from the scene and immediately targeted the ships.

The Iron Fleet burnt easily.

She whizzed past them as she lit their ships on fire.

She would admit that they had better aim than the Lannisters who were manning the walls.

She had managed to get a significant portion of her fleet before an enemy combatant finally hit the target.

‘THWACK!’ she saw a bolt pierce the side of Rhaegon’s leg.

Rhaegon was shrieking with pain and was now panicky as he flew frantically. Rhae bound her mind to him to urge him to fly away from the sea.

A few more came to strike her but luckily she flew away from the scene and landed back inside the capital right by the Sept of Baelor.

She landed on top of the steps and looked towards the faces that watched her.

On the steps stood over roughly five hundred men cloaked in black with the seven pointed star carved on their heads and behind them stood the citizens of Kings Landing.

There were now no more than two hundred thousand citizens when previously there were over a million people.

The Dragon must have been warning enough for them to rush into their homes and Rhae was thankful for it.

Rhae stood down and removed the bolt from Rhaegon who let out an ear shattering scream.

She enjoyed the way everyone cringed and stood back in fear. Perhaps whatever foolishness they were going to embark on would be put to a temporary halt.

Rhaegon sniffed and puffed steam at his wound and Rhae took this as an opportunity to walk down, knowing her dragon would descend down those steps should they try anything. Not to mention that she could see her army in the distance.

When she was three steps above the first faith soldier, who for some reason appeared to be a Lannister that was panting angrily as he hawked at her. She took in the sight of all of them with a smile.

The old man that spoke earlier walked up slowly and he put out a halting hand towards the angry Lannister militant.

‘Now Lancel let us be steady’ he said as he smiled at her before he was a step below her.

Rhaenys smiled at his audacity as he stood face to face with her and he showed no fear.

‘I presume I have the misfortune of speaking to the High Sparrow’ she said.

The old man smiled.

‘The Seven don’t believe in misfortune’ he replied solemnly. ‘They believe in lessons. Unfortunate deeds that we can learn from my child.’

‘Uh huh’ she said caustically, feeling her insides churn at the tone of his voice.

‘Are you here to bend the knee to House Targaryen?’ she asked, hoping that his answer would be a resounding no.

The High Sparrow smiled for what was the tenth time now and Rhae wondered if the man was capable of looking upset.

‘Does House Targaryen intend to follow the seven?’ the man asked instead.

_House Targaryen believes that everyone has a right to follow their beliefs and we are willing to embrace yours. _That would be Dany’s answer.

_House Targaryen believes that everyone has a right to follow their beliefs. _That would be Jon’s answer.

‘Not in the slightest’ that was her answer.

The old man smiled sadly before turning his back to her and walking down the steps.

‘DO YOU HEAR THAT FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS OF THIS HOLY CONGREGATION. THE TARGARYENS WILL NOT FOLLOW OUR GODS THEY WILL IMPOSE THEIR OWN. SUBJUGATE US LIKE THE SLAVES IN THEIR ARMY’ the high sparrow shouted.

The crowd chanted angrily and booed at her as if she personally slapped them all. Rhae made sure to keep a smile on her face as the two hundred thousand people chanted obscenities towards her and her family. 

In the distance Rhaenys could hear her forces battling the Lannisters that were manned at the gate.

It amazed her how the crowd could care less even though a literal battle was happening. How they could ignore the smoke from the tarnished walls from her Dragon that literally stood above her and above all of them.

But that is why she was provoking them now; these zealots were too passionate and crazed. Not even fear could keep them in check.

And all weeds must be removed, root and stem lest they sprout more dangerously.

The high sparrow raised his hands to supplicate the large crowd before turning to her.

Once again Rhaenys was impressed by the power he had over them because they immediately hushed.

It was almost like magic and the only thing to be heard were the sounds of battle happening at the gates. Her mind drifted to her cousins, hoping they had completed the task she had set.

The High Sparrow, once again moved towards her.

He came up the steps again with that smug smile on his face and Rhaenys wanted to wipe it off more and more.

‘It appears the people here don’t take kindly to you’ he said.

Rhaenys chuckled.

‘You think I don’t know what you’re doing’ she said with a raised eyebrow.

The high sparrow shrugged his shoulders.

‘I faced many religious fanatics old man. Red priests just like you who claim they want to liberate people through religion when all they crave is power.’

The high sparrow looked towards her dragon as if he were nothing more than a cat and humbly scoffed.

‘You would find that we are nothing like the followers of the lord of light. We believe in divinity, justice, sovereignty and worship. All of us servants to his cause and no one is higher than the other. Not even you. We all answer to the seven, we all answer to our gods’ he stated.

Rhae smiled before she pointed to Rhaegon.

‘That’s the thing High Sparrow’ her voice was dangerous, yearning for that conflict, bleeding at the prospect of fire and blood from the city that took so much away from her. ‘Like my dragon, Targaryens answer to neither gods nor men.’

She smiled deeper when she saw the high sparrow frown with discomfort for the first time.

‘My dear, these people won’t submit to you. Without our sovereignty, your reign will be short lived. A ruler without the love of the people is no ruler at all’ he spat.

They were now closer to her dragon and Rhae smiled feeding of the strength Rhaegon was feeding her. She stood close to him and whispered silently.

‘You see therein lies your conundrum because you are confusing me with my brother and my aunt. Cause if I am being perfectly honest with you. I don’t give a fuck about the people of kings landing, innocent or otherwise’ she admitted.

The high sparrow stared at her in surprise and she could see he was trying to hide his nerves.

‘You would rather be the queen of the ashes?’ he asked.

‘Queen?’ she asked him slightly perplexed. ‘The queen is currently at the twins, unfortunately for you because I suspect things would have gone differently for you had she been here. No my friend I am not a Queen, I am a Sultan.’

The man didn’t respond.

Not that he could given that dark sister was now planted down his artery.

She heard the Lannister boy scream.

‘YOU SLUT. YOU KILLED HIS HOLINESS AND YOU KILLED MY FATHER. YOU WILL DIE TODAY’ Lancel shouted as he ran up.

The rest of the faith followed along with the multitude of two hundred thousand that began to rush up.

Rhaegon who was done licking his wounds jumped down to were Rhaenys stood as her shield as she climbed up on his back.

She flew up into the air before barreling down and burning the lot of them.

Mowing through them easily.

Like wheat in a field.

**Tywin**

Tywin smiled as they nailed the red dragon. Not a joyous one, it was a bittersweet one. He had left his son behind to the mercy of the dragons. His pride and heir. He left his daughter, Cersei. Joanna reborn to the Dothraki savages.

A shame he would never be able to forgive even if he was doing it for his family.

But he did it for the family and it was only fitting given her revelation of what she and her brother were doing.

Their actions are what drove the war of the kings.

Without their incestuous practice, perhaps Ned Stark would not have found out or would have needed to find out. He would have bent the knee to his grandson and Stannis might have stayed his hand and perhaps Jon Snow would not have turned his family to Westeros if Sansa was queen.

He couldn’t dwell on **What if.**

He needed to move forward.

Yara grinned as she reloaded the scorpion but Tywin yanked her back.

‘We need to keep moving, let the others deal with them’ he said.

She scowled at him.

‘I can take her down’ she said.

‘If we waste more time, the other dragons will come and there will be nowhere to hide’ he said.

Yara sighed before nodding.

And Tywin let out a breath as he stared at the boat.

Joffery sat down in the brig, too cowardly to see the action unfolding.

_This is the heir he chose over Jaimie._

‘Where are we sailing to?’ Tywin asked. ‘Lannisport or the Iron Islands.’

She shrugged.

‘White Harbor’ she answered. Tywin looked in the distance and he saw the Volantene fleet that painted the sails of three dragons along with the Redwyne fleet that approached the Iron fleet they had abandoned by taking the narrow stream.

‘You want to join your brother?’ he asked.

‘He has an army of giants, perhaps they are large enough to knock out a dragon or two. Or at the very least, wound them long enough so a scorpion can do the rest’ she said with a shrug.

Tywin nodded. He was already figuring out the implications of such an alliance. Perhaps if they grant Balon’s last son the North and the Iron Islands if they assist Joffery when he takes back the throne.

His musings were cut short when a crewman approached them.

‘Queen Yara, there is a stray ship approaching us’ he said.

Tywin jerked his head to her.

‘That’s impossible, we sailed through the concaves and the rocks covered us. There is no way the Targaryen ships would attack us when they have to handle my men on the Blackwater, that’s why I abandoned them’ the disbelief on her face was almost comical despite her seriousness.

The crewmen shook his head.

‘My queen, the ship followed us from the city with our sails painted on it. I paid it no mind because I assumed you allowed it to track us from a distance’ he said.

That made Tywin shake in horror.

Yara screamed to the few men she had with her to come up to the deck but by then it was too late.

Dornish women jumped onto the ship with spears and began slaughtering the Iron Islanders.

That was when a familiar face came on board and Tywin gasped.

‘Oberyn! How?’ he asked.

The man twirled his spear and gave him a cocky smile.

‘My niece suspected you would do something like this and you should always be wary of who you keep in your bed’ Oberyn stated.

Tywin froze in horror.

‘Shae!’ he whispered. Remembering how she was looking at his plans earlier this morning.

‘You used him as a way to get to your son but you forget the most important thing about whores. Someone can always pay them more’ the viper chuckled before slamming him with the butt of his spear.

Tywin had to breathe hard, feeling his lungs burning from the smack.

It took him awhile to adjust and when he finally looked up he saw Joffery being brought up the deck with a knife held to his throat.

‘Can I kill him father?’ the Dornish girl asked.

Oberyn shook his head.

‘No Nym, your cousin wants them alive’ he ordered. The girl nodded before looking around the deck.

‘Where is the Greyjoy bitch?’ she asked.

‘Jumped off deck and swam away, given her direction. I am sure someone will catch her’ Oberyn answered before he turned back to Tywin with a smile.

‘And now the rains weep o'er his halls’ Oberyn stated with a grin before knocking him out.

**The Sultan**

Rhaenys sat in her chamber. The chamber that was hers when she was a little girl. This room had given her nightmares of dark days of living in fear of her grandfather who always screamed at her when he held her but now it was just a room.

She sighed as she looked at the bed.

This was Tommen Baratheon’s room, if the names etched in the wood were to go by.

She picked up her pitcher and lifted her cup.

‘Father, Aegon. Cheers to you’ she said before gulping down Dornish wine that her cousin Tyene offered her when she returned from her task.

She sat there sadly looking longingly around the room. Mourning her dead family made her desperate to be with the people she loved.

She wished Missandei were here. She wished Jon were here. She wished Dany were here. She wished Rhaenerya, Robb and Arya were here.

She never felt alone when she was with them.

She lay back on the bed and that was when she heard a sound.

‘Meow.’

Rhaenys looked to the window and she gasped.

‘Meow.’

She couldn’t make it out clearly, given the sunlight but she gasped nonetheless.

‘Balerion?’ she asked and the cat jumped down from the window.

When it got closer, she realized that it wasn’t him.

Balerion was black and if Arya were to be believed, he was missing an ear now and looked more a Tom cat than this well fed fat beauty.

She picked up the cat and stroked him in her arms and the cat purred sadly before jumping off and rubbing itself on the bed.

‘You miss your owner huh?’ she asked the cat and the cute little thing purred again.

She gave it a sad smile whilst stroking it as it lay on the pillow.

‘His name is Ser Pounce, he was Tommen’s cat. The servants told me to warn you just in case he pops up’ a deep voice bellowed.

The voice startled Ser Pounce and the cat darted out the window it jumped in.

Rhaenys groaned.

‘Must you intrude on every moment’ she sighed.

The old knight smiled sadly.

‘I came to tell you that the four remaining Lannisters are in the cells. I heard you refused to put them in the black cells’ he said in a surprised tone that she tried to ignore.

‘Is there a reason why you’re here?’ she looked at him, not in the mood for whatever moral conundrum he was going to lay forth before her.

‘When will you be bringing the prince and princesses?’ he asked.

‘I will fetch them on the morrow when the smoke has billowed down. I have to now considering that Yara is in the wind’ she replied with gritted teeth. She had given this task to her family as an olive branch but yet again she is met with incompetence, now there was another enemy she had to worry about.

The knight nodded.

‘Is that all?’ she asked, not facing him.

Ser Barristan sighed.

‘Why did you do it?’ he asked.

‘Do what?’ she asked back.

‘Kill them?’ he asked again.

‘I killed a lot of people today Ser, you’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that’ she scrunched her eyes as she took a sip of her wine.

‘The faith and the commoners. Why did you kill them?’ the fear and earnestness in his voice grated at her and she hated it. Even after all this time, his opinion still mattered to her.

‘Because Ser Barristan I am a Targaryen and the gods, who for some reason don’t have anything else to do then play head or tails with my sanity, decided to flip my coin on the mad side. So my crazy Targaryen genes got in the way’ she said sarcastically.

Ser Barristan scowled and a look of anger washed over his face.

‘Is this just a game to you, people died. You can’t just wave it off as if you are a monster. You cannot keep doing this…’ she stopped him.

‘Doing what? Killing people?’ she asked him. ‘That’s what happens when we’re at war. I saw a threat and dealt with it.’

She expected him to slouch down and accept it but he stood up straighter and glared at her firmly.

‘Do you think your father would have wanted you to do this? Is this what you are trying to teach the children? That this is how you handle conflict?’ he asked.

A lump appeared in her throat and she held back the tears.

‘My father can’t want anything because he is dead and the throne that was meant to be his, that was taken from him. I took it back’ she said with her arms raised boastfully, challenging anyone who dare deny what she and her family had accomplished.

She dropped her hands and scowled at him once more.

‘And with regards to the children, what I did today was because of them. That zealot was a lunatic, a powerful lunatic at that. He managed to coax millions to gather by a Sept when a fucking war was happening. What was I supposed to do, let him grow his power until we were bound to him? What happens if we did something they disagree with? What happens if they target the children?’ she asked him.

‘Despite your failures in Mereen that almost cost them their lives. You still think there are other ways to deal with people like that?’

It appeared Barristan was as bold as his name because he did not back down.

‘Yes for fucks sake because violence isn’t the only way. Violence only causes more violence. Your family wants to build a better world then be better. I am not saying that you should make peace with your enemies but were there is negotiation you compromise. Otherwise in a hundred years the same cycle repeats again and again. All because you needed to vent your rage. I taught you better than that!’ he shouted.

That made her snap as she threw the cup on the wall.

‘You taught me your way, I presume you taught my father the same and his body rots on the trident. I am protecting my family as I have always done’ she spat.

Barristan shook his head.

‘And who protects them, these people that you want to rule over?’ he asked. ‘Who protects them Rhaenys?’

Rhae looked away from him, gazing outside the window hesitantly before she looked at him.

‘All this blame and self-righteous posturing’ she said as she pointed her finger at him. ‘Why don’t you take a look at yourself?’ she asked, noting the tears that were building in her eyes.

‘You know who we are and I am getting sick and tired of you constantly being surprised when dragons do what they are meant to do. If you hate what we are then you don’t have to serve us.’

Barristan looked at her in shock and Rhaenys gulped when she saw him look down, fearing that he might actually think of leaving his cloak.

He looked up and sniffed.

‘I am a knight. I will die a knight’ he said firmly before leaving her chambers.

Arya stepped in minutes after with a look of introspection.

‘How much of that did you hear?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘Enough’ she said as she took a seat next to her.

Rhaenys offered her wine but Arya refused it.

‘Oh that’s right, I almost forgot’ she said as she took Arya’s sip for her.

‘How are you dealing with all that by the way? A girl of seventeen with a babe’ she remarked and Arya snorted.

‘Not great’ Arya whispered as she looked outside the window.

‘I heard Cersei was still alive’ Rhae stated with a raised brow.

Arya shrunk down.

‘I’m sorry about earlier; I didn’t mean to disobey your commands’ Arya apologized.

Rhae laughed.

‘Why do you hate Cersei so much? I mean I know she arrested your father and she was complicit in crippling your brother but then again so was Jaimie and yet you don’t seem as determined to kill him as you do her’ she asked.

‘She sent men to come kill Gendry’ Arya stated.

That was when it clicked.

‘You love him?’ her question was more of a statement when she saw the girl blush.

‘I have loved him for a while now’ Arya stated. ‘Is that a problem, I know you hate the Baratheon’s.’

Rhae was surprised to see the look on Arya’s face, almost like she was searching for approval. In that moment she looked so much like Rhaenerya despite the lack of silver hair.

‘Doesn’t matter to me, it might matter to your family’ she said.

Arya nods.

‘We’ll deal with them’ Rhae added and that got a real smile from the girl.

‘Are you going to keep her alive?’ Arya asked.

‘I don’t know, probably not. I think I will wait for the rest of the Trigon for that’ she muttered.

Arya silently agreed.

‘Rhae?’ Arya asked. Rhaenys smiled, she didn’t know when the girl had started calling her that.

‘Mhm’ she responded.

‘You said something earlier about Sansa that she would want to see Cersei dead because she knows something?’ Arya asked.

Rhae nodded once again realizing how sharp she could be.

‘She does but I can’t tell you what that is’ she answered.

Arya frowned.

‘Why not?’ Arya asked.

‘Because we have won a great victory today and conflict amongst ourselves is unneeded and it’s what the Lannisters would want. Your sister learnt from them so she is operating like they would but she will come around’ she said.

Arya sighed but she nodded.

‘I know this goes without saying, mostly because my family won’t say it but thank you for saving my brother and avenging my family’ Arya stated.

Rhae nodded.

‘You’re welcome’

‘It’s a pity that you won’t be executing more Lannisters today’ Arya said wistfully.

Rhae smiled.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure’ she said.

_“_ _There's a port on a western bay  
and it serves a hundred ships a day  
lonely sailors pass the time away  
And talk about their homes_

_And there's a girl in this Ashemark town  
and she works laying' her golden hair down  
They say, Joanna, fetch another round  
She serves them ale and wine_

_The sailors say, "Joanna, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah, your green eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_

_Joanna wears a golden chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of the Golden Tooth Terrain  
a locket that bears the Lannister name  
of the man that Joanna loved_

_He came on a summer's day  
Bringing' gifts from far away  
But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
No the crown was his home_

_The sailors say, "Joanna, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"

Rhae stood with Arya as they listened to Tywin hum the tune as they waited outside his cell.

‘That’s a lovely song. It’s the second time I have heard someone sing it today’ she said as she opened the door, Arya entered behind her.

Tywin who had his head down in defeat, looked up at her, his eyes turned on Arya and recognition flashed in his eyes.

‘You!’ he said. ‘The girl from Barrowtown, you were my cupbearer.’

Arya kept her face passive.

Rhaenys looked at Arya slightly stunned.

‘Am I missing something Lady Stark?’ she asked Arya.

‘It’s a long story’ Arya said with a shrug.

Tywin gasped.

‘Stark?’ before realization dawned on him. ‘You’re…’

He stopped connecting the dots before he started chuckling and it was quite a terrifying sight to hear the Lannister man laugh.

‘All this time I wanted to hurt Robb Stark and you were right there in my grasp’ futility must have set in because Twin found the situation hilarious.

‘You were the smartest person I’d ever met but even you weren’t smart enough to figure out who I was’ Arya said.

Rhae laughed and that brought Tywin’s attention back to her.

‘I suppose this is the beginning of my end. How long will my torture last? Years?’ he asked.

Rhaenys shook her head.

‘That should have been the plan’ she said.

‘It’s not anymore?’ Tywin asked.

‘It hasn’t been for a while now’ she commented. ‘Your death will be quick and it will happen in a matter of minutes.’

Tywin sagged with relief and Arya looked at stunned as well. Tywin then studied her.

‘Why offer me the mercy of a quick death?’ he asked.

‘Before I lopped off your son’s head. He told me something that I have known for quite some time. That the thing you value more than your own family is your name. How your house will live on and today I am happy to say that it won’t. Your name will fade, your children will be cast out or murdered. The Westerlands will go to new rulers, perhaps someone who shares the blood of a Reyne or a Tarbek. Your advisory Robert Reyne was quite prolific when it came to women and he may have a bastard or two that I might seek out’

That made him grunt in pain.

‘You will be forgotten and House Lannister will die with you, your life was for nothing. Your family like House Hoare, House Gardener are all just footnotes the power of house Targaryen. Your family legacy means nothing’ she said.

‘Now how does that feel?’ she asked.

Tywin stared at her before a lone tear escaped his eye as he looked at both her and Arya and he gave her a patronizing smile.

‘Go on then, do your duty’ he said with a pained voice.

‘Is that all you’re going to say? The mighty Tywin has no last words to declare?’ she asked snidely.

Tywin stood firm and didn’t respond. Rhae gruffly smiled as she leveled dark sister into his heart.

‘Years ago you took this city from my family and now I have taken it back’ she said as she felt Tywin cough out blood. ‘You’re feeling it now aren’t you? What the rest of us had to live with when they stood in the way of your ambition, your own mortality.’

She could see the embers of his life slowly leaving him so she removed her blade from his chest.

‘_Joanna…’ _he whispered. Rhae couldn’t let him have the last word.

‘When you crawl back to the pits of the seven hells from which you came, I want you to remember this moment. For whatever fate the gods have in store for you. For all your atrocities you have committed and the lives that you took in this city years ago. I want you to know that it was Elia Martel’s daughter who beat you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a super long chapter, probably the longest that I have ever written but I had to deal with a lot of things and end a lot of arcs.
> 
> But even then, there are still people that have to be dealt with. i.e Jaimie and Cersei.
> 
> Tyrion was always going to die and Rhaenys did it because she wanted to hurt Jaimie, a man that she knew in the capital when she was a kid. So for those of you that have wanted him dead, here it is
> 
> Arya's child is very important as the story goes along and you will see why. (Tied to the main villain of the story).
> 
> There are many other things that happen in this chapter so read and reread.
> 
> I wanted Rhaenys to be the one that takes KL, in the first draft I wrote, I had actually incorporated "The Bells" version of her snapping and lighting the High Sparrow on fire but I know we have all moved on so I left it at that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading.
> 
> The next chapter is a part two of this and it takes place at the Twins.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: Can A Ginger Make A Kraken Scream.
> 
> ‘My wife and I endured your insults today. You called her a foreign whore, the mad king’s daughter and me the motherless bastard here to take your homes, you are all incorrect. So allow us to reintroduce ourselves my name is King Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. This is my wife Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaella Targaryen and Aerys Targaryen’ he says, his voice still dark and deep like the ocean before he continued.
> 
> ‘To those who don’t know us, we are members of the Trigon. Now I can go on and explain all the good we did in Essos but I know my speech will fall on deaf ears when it comes to the lot of you. So I will tell you what my enemies say. What do they say my love?’ he asks Dany.
> 
> Dany lets out a perverse grin as she studies the Lords who were now aghast.
> 
> ‘They don’t say anything Jon because none of them are alive. It’s hard to talk when you’re naught but ash’ she replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two important things before you read.
> 
> 1) With regards to timelines, the first POV is told 3 weeks before Rhaenys takes King Landing and before Jon and Dany go to the twins. The rest plays out concurrently with the last chapter
> 
> 2) For those of you that grew up watching Tom and Jerry, you know how whenever Jerry inflicts pain on Tom he let's out this very loud scream, in particular when Jerry cuts off Tom's tail. Something happens to a character in this chapter were he/she let's out a blood curdling scream, you will know when you read it. I just wanted you to know that is what I thought of when I wrote that specific part.
> 
> Anyways happy reading X

**Wildling Warrior**

Things were bad. Things were very bad.

That was a simple approximation if Karsi were to give a summary on the situation they were in right now.

How things had escalated to this point, she had no idea of knowing.

Too many things were going wrong,

A lot of bad omens were occurring. Omens that would lead to the death of her people and her children.

The only problem was that she was the only one who seemed to notice them. Her people didn’t and she needed to protect her children.

This all started when Mance died. She had urged her King not to go through with his vendetta of a mission. Tried to dissuade him and tell him that if Ramsey Bolton were sick enough to do that to his wife and daughter then his mission for revenge would be fruitless.

She had urged him to stay with them and not try to play mind games with a mad man.

But her King was filled with rage and she had to watch in horror as Ramsey’s hounds tore his arse apart.

That was the beginning of the end for them. Despite their victories.

Mance was the one thing that held them all together.

The Free Folk had different clans all with different beliefs. The only thing they had in common was constantly being at each other’s throats.

But then Mance had reminded them of another thing they had in common. The one thing that frightened them all into working together to get past the wall.

The cold creatures that cared not if you were part of the Ice River clan or if you were a Thenn.

Mance had come to some arrangement with one of them, with one of the “others” but she never dared to ask what arrangement he had made.

All she knew was that these ice creatures had demanded that they leave their land and never return along with some newborns.

It was that motivation and that glue that brought them all together.

But that glue had been thinning as of late.

When they had taken Castle Black she had urged that they take hostages. Show the southerners that they weren’t complete monsters and perhaps from there, they could negotiate a truce.

Mance had listened to her and she was thankful.

But as soon as he heard what Ramsey did, he forewent the diplomatic approach and the fat boy, whose name was Samwell Tarly had been food for one of the Thenns.

That was the beginning of the end as Mance unleashed his most brutal forces to take the castles from here to Winterfell.

Karsi had no love for Southerners, except the one.

But she knew that the only way to ensure her survival was through piece and mercy.

An action that thus far, they had ignored.

The only mercy being shown was to the crow brothers of the Nights Watch and even then, it was based off her insistence.

She knew that they only kept them as prisoners to taunt them for years of them killing her people and she couldn’t entirely blame them.

But now was the time for peace because there will come a moment when those Southerners come North and take back their castles.

She would have been fine if they had a good leader like Mance, instead they had that boy.

The King Crow.

Karsi had not trusted Theon Greyjoy when he first approached them and even now her opinion of him remained unmoved.

To her, the boy was a craven who would jump ship if it suited him. Whilst it was a boon for them, Karsi never really trusted how the man had easily become a turncloak for the Freefolk.

From the stories she had heard from the maester of the Winterfell keep, Theon was a hostage for the Starks but he turned on them for his family before joining the watch when his attack on Winterfell had failed. He then betrayed the watch and joined the Free Folk.

A worried thought in her head made her wonder when he would turn on the Free Folk and it was a matter of ‘when’ not ‘if’.

Particularly with the rumors that she had heard of the dragons.

A part of her wished that she could ignore it and accept him as her ruler but she couldn’t.

The boy was not meant to rule, he had no control over the Free Folk who were moving further and further away from Winterfell to go ravage other houses in the North.

Tormund had tried to keep them in check but he can only do so much and at the end of the day he wasn’t a king.

Meanwhile the boy roams around barking orders that serve him and him alone. She couldn’t just let him be, especially considering that he was a sole target for one of the dragons.

That was another thing that she had heard from the maester. Apparently this dragon king had been raised in Winterfell and considered the Starks as his kin, he was also always at odds with Theon. Considering their king’s betrayal, Karsi grew worried. Even if they had an army of their own, it seemed that the Dragon King could match them.

She would not stay here and watch her daughters die because of an incompetent king and his sycophants.

So that is what she was doing at this current moment, enacting her plan.

‘Are you sure this will work?’ Grenn asked her, his smile watering her down.

In the weeks that the crows were locked in the cells, she had been the one to visit them.

Grenn may have been a prisoner but he was kind and he showed no real malice towards them.

Grenn along with his friends Ed and Pyp wanted to get the maester Aemon back to his family.

‘It will work my love’ she whispered into his cell.

She could feel the harsh glare of the Lord Commander on them in his cell in the far corner.

Along with a little boy named Olly, whose eyes screamed murder whenever he saw her.

‘I don’t want you to lose your life for me, your daughters deserve a mother’ he said.

She shook her head.

‘Gilly will come here within the hour to release the four of you and only you four’ she said. ‘I will handle the rest.’

Grenn looked towards the boy.

‘What about Olly?’ he asked.

She looked at Olly whose face still remain unchanged.

‘Fuck Olly’ she muttered as she got up.

She left him before he could argue.

She knew that the area would be massively guarded but all she needed was someone with the authority to tell the men to take a break.

At first she considered going to Tormund or the Lord of Bones but they were too loyal to the Free Folk and by extension the King and they would never lift a finger to help a crow.

But as luck would have it, she found someone who would help them with no resistance.

Karsi had no love for Ygritte.

The girl was rude and impetuous. She was the wildest of all of them and that meant that they would constantly find each other at odds.

But she knew that the girl loved Theon, she loved him so much that she vouched for him to be King after all.

The girl had Theon’s trust and the respect of all the tribes.

Her luck came in the face of Val, she had seen Theon Greyjoy sneak her into the barn for their couplings during the sunset.

And like clockwork, the two would always wait for the sunset before heading there.

She had sent a message for Ygritte to meet her at the barn and she stood outside waiting patiently.

She could hear the loud thrusts that Theon was making and she held back her throat in disgust when she heard Val moan her obscenities at him. Karsi knew that Val was faking it.

It didn’t take long for Ygritte to arrive.

‘I got your message Karsi, what is this about?’ she asked her with a skeptical expression.

‘I need your help’ Karsi stated.

That made Ygritte raise her brow in intrigue and she could tell the girl wanted to peek into the barn and see who was making love.

‘Go on’ she offered.

‘I am escaping with four crows and I need you to ensure that the guards let them through. You will tell them that our King Theon wants to question them’ she stated.

Ygritte glared at her in surprise before her eyes settled on her dangerously.

‘You want me to betray Theon?’ Ygritte asked, her voice sounded dangerous.

Karsi wasn’t afraid, if it came to close combat, she was confident that she could take Ygritte who was more deadly with a bow and arrow.

Judging by the look of hesitation, Ygritte could tell as well but it seemed that her love for Theon was strong enough for her to push the notion aside.

‘Yes and if you look inside the barn, you will see why’ Karsi stated with hands raised urging her inside.

Ygritte eyed her cautiously as her eyes slipped inside the building.

She watched different emotions wash over Ygritte’s face from confusion to shock to horror to sadness before it settled on rage.

Karsi felt slightly sorry for the girl.

She looked inside the barn and she saw Theon was fucking Val from behind with Val on her hands and knees lying on a large log of wood that Karsi assumed was used to cut wood given the axe that lay on the side.

‘Yes my King, fuck your queen and claim me as your salt wife!’ Val screamed.

Ygritte’s eye twitched in rage.

Karsi was about to explain what she intended to do but Ygritte rushed inside.

Theon was so consumed in his own bliss that he hadn’t noticed that Ygritte now stood in front of the both of them.

Val noticed her first as Ygritte picked up the axe.

‘Yg…’ Val was cut off when Ygritte slammed the butt of the axe into her head, knocking her out and making her fall of the log.

Theon then woke from his bliss and his eyes stared at Ygritte in alarm.

Ygritte who was frothing out the mouth with rage, gave him no time as she yanked Theon and grabbed his large hard cock and put it on the log.

Theon was still in shock trying to find the words to speak. He looked like a rabbit caught in a hunter’s snare.

‘Ygritte my love, I can explain’ he squealed, probably due to the hard grip that Ygritte had on his cock.

‘You said you were mine’ she stuttered with tears lopping out of her eyes.

Karsi checked on Val who was out cold.

‘I am, this means nothing’ he stated hastily.

That was when Karsi saw why Theon was fearful, Ygritte was still holding the axe and she still had him perched on the log.

‘I told you what would happen if you ever betrayed me’ Ygritte said with a harsh glint in her eyes. ‘I told you I would cut your pretty cock off and wear it round me neck.’

And with that that Ygritte swung the axe on Theon’s penis so harshly that she was sure the blade was firmly wedged inside the log after she had swung.

Theon hadn’t registered what happened but once he looked down and saw what happened. He let out a blood curdling scream.

‘AHHHHHHH!’ he screeched.

Karsi watched in horror as Ygritte picked up the phallic monstrosity and gave Theon an evil smile.

Karsi had to hold back the retching feeling in her throat when she saw Theon’s bloodied stones fall out of his now severed loose skin.

Theon immediately fainted with blood gushing out from between his legs and it seemed as if Ygritte was ready to finish the job but Karsi halted her when she saw Val rising up slowly.

‘Ygritte there’s no time, I need you to go to the cells and see Gilly. I will grab my daughters and see you at the Kingsroad’ she instructed her.

Ygritte seemed to be ignoring her. So Karsi took hold of her body and shook her.

‘If you want to take revenge then let us ride south. The Crows know the way’ she said.

Ygritte nodded mutely as she gathered a sheet and placed Theon’s cock.

The two of them had then set out on their paths.

When they were about an hour into the Kingsroad that was when they heard a horn blast.

‘They are searching for us now’ Grenn commented as they rode away.

Maester Aemon who sat in a cart horse being pushed by one of her daughters along with some strange horses that the southerners called donkeys, nodded solemnly.

‘They will search the castle and they will probably start the hunt southwards when it reaches the hour of the rooster and we will be far by then’ the old man commented.

Gilly piped up at that.

‘What’s a rooster?’ Gilly asked him.

Aemon turned to the sound of her voice.

‘It’s a different breed of a hen or a large chicken. Some call them cocks’ Aemon muttered.

‘And the King Theon will only come after us when it reaches the time for those “cocks”?’ Gilly asked innocently.

Ed snickered, an unusual thing for the always grumpy man.

‘That is now the only time he can actually use a cock’ he said dryly.

**The Blooming Rose**

Margaery felt a hum of excitement as she made her way with Robb outside of the castle. Sansa also followed behind them in order to say her goodbyes to both Robb and her sister Arya.

Everyone was set to depart for their various missions.

Rhaenys, the Sultan would be heading to Kings Landing to ensure the Lannisters don’t escape, Arya would be going with her.

From what Margaery had gathered from a begrudging Robb and an upset Lady Catelyn, Arya had become the princess’s apprentice. At first she had assumed that meant that her future good sister would become a lady in waiting for a royal princess but given the array of weapons the two were holding as they stood on the hill crest were the dragons rested, she was sure that wasn’t true.

Her beloved, Robb, would be flying with the King and Queen to go see the men that had once followed him.

Last night and this morning she had her fill of him.

Making sure to give him a reason to come back unharmed.

Not that she was worried.

They had the most powerful ally in all of Westeros. An ally so powerful that not even past betrayers would succeed with their coup should they attempt to attack him again.

She did have another concern.

One that her grandmother had discussed with her.

_‘How goes it with your betrothed?’ grandmother asked in the Dragonstone vestry beneath the balcony._

_‘Astoundingly well, I suspect that I am with child’ she said with a smile as she held her stomach protectively._

_Her grandmother grinned at that._

_‘Good, the sooner you have his heir the better. A royal prince of Tyrell blood’ her grandmother stated as she looked to the sky._

_Margaery looked at her in surprise._

_‘What do you mean grandmother? Robb is no longer a king’ she said._

_‘Not to his people. The North are stubborn and they hate Targaryens as much as they hate House Lannister.’_

_Dread built up in her throat at her implication._

_‘Grandmother you can’t mean for him to commit treason, he will die’ she stated. Her nerves were wrangling, fear of seeing him die by dragon fire._

_Her grandmother gave her a patronizing smirk, one that denoted that she could tell that Margaery had fallen for Robb._

_‘No one is committing treason dear, I doubt your betrothed would ever betray Jon’ Olenna stated as she swallowed a grape. ‘My knowledge of Northerners and men from the Riverlands has taught me they are an unyielding bunch unless threatened. You need to coax Robb into a mummery of sorts.’_

_She stared back at her in confusion._

_‘Explain’ she said invitingly._

Remembering what her grandmother suggested. Margaery grabbed a hold of Robb’s hand, she didn’t need to turn behind to see Sansa was scowling at her.

The girl had been aiming the same look at her whenever Margaery was in her orbit. At first she had attributed it to her being her mother’s daughter given how Lady Stark wasn’t entirely forthright with her. But with Catelyn she had worn her down during her daily prayers and the Lady confessed that she wanted their betrothal to be done after all the Kingdoms had settled.

So she knew Sansa wasn’t garnering her dislike for Margaery from her mother. At first Margaery couldn’t pin point it but that was when she studied the glare much closer.

She had seen that look many times in the Red Keep. One that was usually aimed at her whenever she spoke to Joffery. Margaery had known that Sansa was impressionable, given how the girl used to mimic her dresses and how she wore her hair when they were both in the capital.

But Margaery had never once thought that Cersei would leave an imprint on anyone let alone Lord Eddard’s daughter.

She sussed her mind of those thoughts and decided to focus on the task at hand.

‘Robb’ she said, stilling him as they got closer to the dragons.

Robb turned to her and it was at that moment she noticed his queer gaze. His mind had been elsewhere and she suspected it had to do with the fact that he would be facing Lords who had betrayed him and killed his wife.

‘When you arrive at the Twins, your bannermen are going to try and declare you as their king’ she said.

Robb’s lips firmed into a thin line.

‘I have already bent the knee’ he said firmly and she knew he meant it.

‘And that was a good decision but one they won’t take kindly. Perhaps you should lull them into your decision, ease them in’ she said.

When she turned she noticed that Sansa was glancing at her curiously.

‘Why?’ he asked.

‘Because these men fought to get Northern independence, some even died for your cause. If you bent the knee then they will see it as a slap in the face and it will be even harder for you to hold the North. Today you need to be their king’ she raised her hand when she could see he was about to argue. ‘It will be a temporary measure, to keep the North obedient for when you eventually bend the knee in front of all them and as recompense for them, you can choose for the North to be a principality given that Dorne has lost its own.’

‘I don’t care about any of that’ he stated.

‘The North will and it will be an easy way to make both Jon and Daenerys gain two kingdoms without bloodshed. We know that your men are going to resist when you meet them and Jon and Daenerys won’t take kindly to that. Worse is if princess Rhaenys joins them’

Robb was quiet, his mind contemplative. In all honesty she didn’t care if he considered it. As long as he returned to her.

‘Sansa what do you think?’ Margaery asked her.

Her future good sister turned to her in surprise looking at her skeptically.

One of the reasons why she insisted on Sansa being here and having this conversation was due to the fact that the girl had expressed her dream of becoming a princess. A dream that Margaery suspected the girl still had.

‘If it can bring our bannermen to our side then it might be an idea of merit but I would insist on discussing it with Jon and Daenerys’ Sansa stated.

The girl did not leave any room for arguments as she made her way to Arya who was conversing with Jon and little Robb who was hiding behind his father’s leg.

She saw Robb watching Jon with a troubled look.

Margaery put an arm on his shoulder and rubbed him gently.

‘I don’t have time to be thinking of such things Margaery. Roose Bolton and Walder Frey will be there and I will have my justice when I take their heads’ he whispered.

An idea then bloomed into her head.

‘And what if they don’t allow you your justice’ she said signaling to Jon who was speaking to Sansa.

‘They will, they promised’ Robb answered.

Margaery nodded.

‘Yes but they are also monarchs who will try and secure men to their rule. Roose Bolton brought his forces to the Riverlands, he invited Lords from the Riverlands and the North’ she said.

Robb squinted at her in suspicion which was a sure sign for her to know she was pushing too hard for this and that he would be able to piece through her if she kept pressing this issue.

For her plans or more specifically, her grandmother’s plans.

‘I just want you to think about it. It may be an easy way to quell the angry lords who were loyal to you, whilst also fishing out the traitors’ she says.

Robb nodded.

The two of them were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

When she turned to see who stood in front of them, she immediately felt her ire rising in her throat and she pursed her annoyance by smiling sweetly at Robb’s half-sister.

Allyria was clad in black breeches with a grey breastplate that was accompanied with a purple sash. Her hair was braided intricately.

Margaery couldn’t deny how beautiful the girl looked and she hated how insecure she felt when she clutched Robb’s hand into a tight grip.

Robb noticed and stared at her quizzically before turning back to Allyria.

‘Dany said that we should get going so we can arrive there post haste’ Ally stated.

Robb nodded before turning to her and giving her a warm smile.

Margaery was initially going to politely curtsy and bid him goodbye like a proper lady but Ally’s presence had stoked her pettiness.

She grabbed Robb’s face and gave him a deep kiss, one that he returned eagerly as he looked at her with a smile.

When she turned back to Allyria, she expected to see a pained look on her face or even a blank one that would try and pretend that what Margaery did, would not affect her.

But to Margaery’s surprise, the girl was smirking as if she were nothing more than a petulant child and that ruffled her even more.

‘I will see you soon my love’ Robb said in that Northern burr of his.

The two made way to the dragons were Jon and Daenerys stood. Jon had been watching her curiously as Sansa stood next to him.

**The Lord Of The Dreadfort**

Roose stood there with a grimace as he handed his page a parchment requesting a meeting with the Targaryens.

The Dothraki savages had arrived a day ago and Roose couldn’t help but be impressed.

What he would do to have an army of such strength under his command.

He would surely conquer Westeros with such a force. The fact that the Targaryens were even willing to parlay with them surprised him.

But right now he was focused on his mission. Today he needed to survive. Despite any accusation that would be thrown his way. No matter how true the allegation was.

He needed to stay firm.

He had invited all the Northern Lords here, he knew they would not refuse, given the reign of terror that was being spread by the wildling invaders as they loitered and torched Northern lands.

Most of the Lords in the Riverlands had rode down further south likely to aid Tywin. A few had arrived with the Blackfish when Roose had announced that he freed his nephew Edmure from his cell.

The man had come vying for his blood but Roose placated him by showing him Walder Frey in chains. The man had then decided to reserve his judgment until his King Robb arrived.

He had no idea whether Robb Stark would arrive or not but he knew the Targaryens would march on the twins to claim the Riverlands fealty.

When Roose heard a loud roar, he clenched his innards before gulping.

Locke came in the room he had claimed in the castle. He had offered the Lord’s chamber to Lord Tully after he had released him from his imprisonment.

‘It’s time my lord’ Locke stated.

Roose stood up.

‘Is Lord Walder feasible?’ he asked.

Locke nodded with a perverse grin.

‘Took all his fingers and his tongue is gone’ Locke stated with a proud smile

‘And what of his eyes and ears?’ Roose asked. ‘They could easily ask him yes or no questions of which he only has to nod.’

‘The man is old my Lord, I feared he would die from the pain’ Locke replied.

Roose sighed.

‘Very well then, let us make famous that bridge out there. This little caste of the Twins that will forever mark the sight of Robb Stark’s callous disgrace.’

**The Old Bear**

The forces stood ready as they assembled outside the twins.

Sixty thousand Dothraki forces with their arracks sharp and thirsting for blood.

Whether there would be blood to be spared was a whole issue altogether.

The two messages delivered by Roose Bolton’s squire indicated a different course of action. He watched as his two monarchs studied the parchment that had been delivered and signed by Roose Bolton himself.

They all stood in a tent.

The King, the Queen, the Warden of the North, Lady Dayne, Khal Qhono and himself.

It was quite the auspicious pairing as the King shared a look with his Khaleesi after reading the parchment for what might have been the fifth time since they all landed down on their dragons.

‘The fuck is Roose Bolton playing at’ Jon grimaced as he threw the parchment on the table.

Daenerys kept silent in thought, something that Jorah had known to be her silently acquiescing a situation before responding the only way she knows how.

It was Robb Stark who spoke up.

‘The same thing he always does, setting a trap and seeing if we fall for it’ Robb stated his eyes hungry.

Jorah could read the displeasure in the man’s eyes; he held a stance that one would for his greatest enemy.

Jorah felt mixed about the man, Robb Stark. While Ned Stark was merciful upon him, he still held a grudge for his exile. It was something that he would have easily ignored but Robb Stark would eye him from time to time with that heavy apparel of distrust and loathing. Judging him for past deeds that he had long been pardoned for.

King Jon used to view him that way but the king held his judgment quietly and once Jorah had proved himself somewhat loyal by helping them fight against the Khals, the King wasn’t so easy to view him as he once was.

That was something that could be said for the King, he wasn’t a man to hold you at face value and perhaps that made him a king the realm needed.

Something that Jorah had accepted.

Another thing he had begrudgingly accepted was the woman who stood at his side. Thinning her lips into a firm line as she processed Robb Stark’s words.

‘It may well be a trap Lord Stark but Roose is not fool enough to attack us when we have an army of up to sixty thousand blood riders and two large dragons ready to extinguish him and his men from existence’ she replied.

Robb Stark shook his head in disagreement.

‘That’s what he wants you to think, he is betting that you will be overconfident and he will strike you just as he struck my wife and my unborn child’ there was a plea in his tone, overbearing sadness forming in his crease. One that made Jorah feel a swell of sympathy for the man.

‘Then what do you suggest we do?’ she asked. Jorah could tell by her tone that Daenerys had already made up her mind and that she was just trying to placate Robb Stark.

‘Send your men to the fist of the gates. Fly your dragons and blow the gates and the walls open. Then we can slay every traitor in sight’ Robb stated.

It was a bloodthirsty tactic. One that Ned Stark would be appalled at, Jorah remembered the siege of Pyke, it was a lifetime ago but he remembered how Ned Stark had lambasted Robert for wanting to storm the castle and butcher everything on site. Ned had reminded the man of what Tywin had done to the Targaryen babes and Robert relented somewhat before stating that he would make sure that he would only slaughter foot soldiers.

Now his son, just like his namesake, was willing to go the bloodthirsty route.

One that the king and queen were privy to, one that the Sultan would whole heartedly endorse.

The king decided to speak up.

‘And what of your bannermen?’ Jon asked.

Robb turned to Jon.

‘Those who are loyal to me will make sure to meet me in surrender. The ones who don’t will suffer from their own folly, they accepted Roose Bolton’s summons knowing full well that he is a traitor’ Robb spat.

Jorah noticed for the first time that Robb’s eyes were fully red.

‘They accepted those summons because they knew you would be here’ Jon argued, keeping his voice leveled as he eyed Robb to see if he was reasoning with him.

Robb turned in a huff.

‘You can’t trust him. Roose needs to be put down’ Robb replied, his voice shaky.

‘That’s your bloodlust talking’ Jon confirmed but Robb shook his head. His eyes no longer hiding the wetness that was beginning to pull within him. It was a somber sight for both Jon and Allyria who winced at their brother’s pain.

‘Walder Frey and Roose Bolton are in that fucking castle right now. Tell me Jon if Gods forbid they took Daenerys and little Rhaenerya would you consider having a parlay with them?’ Robb asked. Jon remained quiet and that was answer enough. ‘No you wouldn’t, I guarantee you that the Twins would make Harrenhall look like Eyrie when you would be through with them. So why can’t I get my justice?’

‘Your sister took down Dorne and I guarantee you that she has probably done the same with Kings Landing as we speak’ Robb added.

The Queen shuffled at that.

‘A suggestion that you made, to ensure Tywin suffers’ Dany pointed out with a raised brow but nevertheless Robb continued.

‘Yes but what about the Reach, those men had surrendered and yet you slaughtered them but you are hesitant to help me enact my justice now. Why?’ Robb asked.

Jon turned to Robb.

‘Because there are men in there who were loyal to you, who fought for you and watched as their loved ones perished for your war. What of them?’ Jon asked.

‘Your uncle and great uncle are also in there. Do the Tully men count for naught; they are also your blood as well. Just as much as my husband’ Dany added. 

Robb kept quiet at that and Jorah could tell that he was considering what had been spoken.

Robb silently nodded as he sat down.

Jon released a breath and put an arm on Robb’s shoulder as a way to comfort him.

‘I know it’s upsetting to see him and I know it will be hard to keep your cool but I promise you that Roose Bolton and Walder Frey will answer for their crimes at the end of the day’ the king stated. ‘We want to see if the Northern Lords will be in compliance with our regime, mayhaps they will join us willingly. If they don’t then we consider your option.’

Robb bowed his head in agreement before the melancholy painted a pained expression on his features.

Jon left and Jorah moved with him.

When they got to the door, Jorah saw Daenerys look at Robb before grasping Allyria’s hand.

‘Check on him and make sure he is alright, try and gauge which Northmen will cause us the most problems’ she said.

Allyria nodded dutifully before stepping over to Robb.

Jorah followed the two monarchs out the room as they kept a brisk pace looking over to the Twins.

‘What is our next course of action?’ Jorah asked.

Jon stared at the queen for a second before they both mentally agreed to something.

‘We will parlay with them but not inside the castle. They will meet us outside the gates in a neutral ground, inform the men to pitch a hall tent fit for forty’ he said.

Jorah nodded and made his way to leave them. He thought of turning back and speaking to them.

To tell them what he had done.

How he had betrayed them and sent a missive to the golden company because of Tyrion and Varys commanding it.

He thought better of it though.

Telling them would mean death and he couldn’t risk leaving the queen’s side, not yet.

He couldn’t expose his former ties with Robert Baratheon.

Jorah guiltily made way to the Khalesar and gave them the King and Queen’s instructions.

**The King Who Ran**

Emotions are complicated.

And that is how Robb felt as he sat in the massive tent that had been pitched.

A tent that held men that marched with him as he waged war on those who had harmed his family, as he won battle after battle and called himself “the young wolf.”

Right now he did not feel like that young wolf, he felt more like a disgraced pup who bit more than he could chew.

He held his head high as he assessed everyone staring at him.

The glares he got from Northmen and men from the Riverlands alike were quite telling as they stared at him expectantly.

Some glares were angry, like Lord Karstark and the like.

Some glares were sad, like little Lord Umber and the like.

Some glares expectant, like little Lady Lyanna and the like.

Some glares were even hopeful and happy, like his uncle Edmure and the like.

Some glares were just glares from the likes of Lord Cerwyn and so on.

The glares as they watched him enter the tent made Robb feel a sliver of different emotions cascading through him.

He felt sadness for he had failed these men. Men he had asked to fight for him and honor their oaths, quite a few died because of him and his choices. He felt shame that he couldn’t bring those people back and feeling of failure that his campaign bore no fruit but pain and destruction.

But those feeling were dwarfed by what he felt most of all and that was rage.

He felt rage as he watched the gathered Lords and he saw who sat in the far end.

Roose Bolton was as inscrutable as the first day he had met the man.

He held no smile of grandeur or pomposity, no remorse for the actions he had committed, he merely held himself quietly by not drawing too much attention and appearing as if he were an obedient commander.

Next to Roose was Walder himself, the old brittle man was gathered in chains with a cloth tied to his mouth looking bloodied and beaten.

It took all of Robb’s manpower to not rush over and slay them both.

He felt a presence in his mind. His wolf could sense his distress and wanted to merge with him.

Greywind was being cooed by his mate Dianna.

The lady wolf was telling Greywind to keep steady and Robb felt a sliver of warmth course through him.

That is when he turned to his side and he saw Allyria looking intently at him with a sheer sharp gaze wondering if it was her trying to comfort him.

Their connection had somewhat waned in the past week.

Ever since the incident when he had been making love to Margaery, their direwolves had been mating at the same time and Robb had imagined Allyria in his bed in place of Margaery.

He didn’t know how to bring it up with Ally but he knew that it was something that he needed to control and he would eventually have to talk to her about it.

Allyria was his sister, not a cousin or an aunt but his sister just like Sansa or Arya.

So the thought made him grapple with himself. He was no Jaimie Lannister.

There was also the case of Margaery.

He adored her.

At this moment he wished he was with her, lying in her bed as she held him protectively.

She deserved far better than him and yet she wanted him.

Robb wondered if Allyria felt the same as Margaery and he felt more shame because he wanted her to want him and he wanted her.

Despite having Margaery, despite their relations.

He wondered if this was because of Greywind imprinting himself on Dianna. He felt more wolf than man ever since Talisa died, something that Margaery had managed to help him cope with up until this point, and something that he had loved Margaery for.

At the end of the day it all boiled down to Talisa and how much he missed her so. How they were all here because of his choice to marry her, instead of honoring his previous pledge.

There was a sound made from the outside of the tent as two large roars echoed.

Robb knew it was a stunt to intimidate all of the Lords in the room so that they act accordingly.

Now Robb took this moment to drink in all of the expressions on the faces of all the Lords.

Everyone looked on in wonder and surprise as creatures that they once thought dead or extinct and tales from another life, now lived and breathed once again.

They also served as a reminder as to who was truly the power.

Jon and Dany walked hand in hand, flanked by their blood riders as they entered the open tent.

When they were inside, Dany shot Robb a warm smile before they all took their places.

Jon and Dany sat in front, with Robb flanked to their side. Allyria sat behind as an adviser.

The room was quiet for a short and uncomfortable moment before Jon cleared his throat and Dany sat more firmly and regally.

‘Lords and Ladies of the North and the Riverlands, I thank you for gracing us with your presence’ she said as she eyed everyone in the room. ‘You all know who we are and you all know why we here.’

Her tone had been regal and polite before it turned curious as she squinted to Roose Bolton.

‘My question now is why you are all here?’ she asked.

No one spoke as she asked the question.

Glares were being traded all around. Whispers moving so harshly that it sounded as if a strong gust of wind was blowing by.

Some of the men looked at Dany and to some extent Jon, with hatred and disgust, some shot Robb looks wondering when their king would speak up for them. Some looked at Jon, probably curious to see the Targaryen king they thought of as a bastard to see hints of his parentage.

It was the voice of Lord Manderly, ever the diplomat, that replied.

‘We were summoned here by Lord Roose Bolton, who stated that our king would be in attendance. We thought it fitting given the Wildling epidemic currently plaguing our lands’ the fat man said, his eyes assessing both Jon and Daenerys.

There were murmurs of “ayes” and expectant looks thrown at Robb after Manderly spoke up.

Dany continued nonetheless, her gaze focusing on Roose Bolton.

‘Is that true my Lord, you summoned them?’ she asked, her tone only displaying authority.

The room went deathly quiet as everyone turned to the betrayer Lord Bolton.

Robb could tell that many in the room didn’t know what to think of him.

‘It is your grace’ Roose replied solemnly, and Robb had to clinch his fists so tight that his knuckles cracked. He felt Allyria’s hand briefly touch him and he remembered to take a deep breath.

‘And why is that?’ Daenerys asked as she kept her tone level.

‘As Lord Manderly stated, the Greyjoy cur, Theon, has invaded the North with an army of Wildling savages numbering up to one hundred thousand. We heard of our King’s survival so I told all these men to gather their fighting men and march south here, to reunite and meet with him’ Roose answered.

Robb couldn’t tell if Roose was frightened, that is how composed he was.

‘That is interesting, from what I hear you were one of the main perpetrators that led to _Lord_ Stark’s betrayal’ she said.

Roose Bolton seemed to swallow something but before he answered, his uncle the Blackfish stood up with his face masked in an insulted expression as he glared at the Dragon Queen.

‘Robb Stark is not a Lord, he is our King’ he said as he eyed her with a curved nonchalance of a toddler, his tone was one that Robb had heard him use when he spoke to his Uncle Edmure.

Robb groaned and chided himself internally for not speaking to either of his uncles before coming here.

Lord Karstark who sat opposite the Blackfish on another bench glared at his uncle before scrutinizing Robb with a loathing look.

‘Speak for yourself, he is no king of mine’ the lord said as he spat on the ground.

Robb released a chiding smile as he looked at man remembering how he had taken his father’s head for murdering innocent children.

There seemed to be an argument brewing between his uncle and Lord Karstark, one that would derail the meeting but Jon was having none of it.

‘Enough!’ he shouted and the room went silent. Dany nodded appreciatively before turning back to Roose Bolton.

‘Forgive me Lord Bolton we were interrupted earlier, can you continue your explanation, as far as I have heard. You betrayed _Lord_ Stark’ she said.

Roose looked towards him with a demure look before facing Dany again.

‘I did your grace’ Roose said and Robb felt himself tighten the grips on his chair.

Jon looked at Robb with a curious glance before turning his attention back to Roose.

‘If that is the case why shouldn’t we be taking your head?’ she asked.

Roose stood firmly and he dragged Walder to the center as the whole room looked at the Lord of that very castle get trudged along on the ground as if he were nothing more than a sack of flour.

‘Because my crimes are imagined your grace, yes I betrayed my king by accepting Tywin’s offer to become Warden of the North but I only accepted after the deed was done. The whispers you hear about me having participated in sabotaging my King, Robb Stark, are completely untrue. I was his most staunch supporter and I gave him the truth at every single turn of his reign and he knows it’ Roose then looked at Robb. ‘I had no knowledge of your betrayal your grace, only after the deed was done.’

Robb felt like jumping to the man and strangling his neck. The fact that he had the audacity to lie in front of all these people.

‘Yet you did nothing and went to claim the seat of my house’ Robb said, he applauded himself for his calm demeanor despite his insides boiling with an unbridled rage.

Roose glared at him as if he were looking for something in Robb’s expression.

‘I did that because I was outnumbered and we had already lost the war. The North was in shambles because of the Greyjoys and it still is, thanks to you allowing the Greyjoy cur to leave, an action we advised against’ Roose argued. ‘The North needed peace and I did what I had to do to, in order to ensure it was protected and safe.’

Robb was alarmed at the number of agreeing faces in the tent.

Jon sensing the trend, wizened up and brought them back on track.

‘And that is when you decided to accept Tywin’s offer?’ Jon asked.

‘Yes but only after I knew all was lost. My crime is being a turncloak but put yourself in my shoes your grace, the North was suffering and we didn’t have the men to wage two battles against the Iron Islanders or the Lannisters’ Roose stated.

‘As soon as I heard my King was alive, I planned on riding to the Wall with my men to pledge myself in your service but when I arrived you were gone with the Tyrells’ Roose added.

Robb leveled his eyes at him in disbelief wanting to scream at him. He wished that Garlan was there to attest to the fact that the Roose had sent his bastard Ramsay on a mission to kill him.

‘And instead of coming to Dragonstone, you delivered my brother Rickon to Tywin fucking Lannister’ he growled.

Roose moved back and that was when the entire tent saw Walder who was kneeling on the floor, mewling pitifully.

Robb found some perverse joy in that but he wanted to add the Lord of the Dreadfort to the list of the maimed.

‘Lannister forces came at our gates demanding your brother. They outnumbered us, I had no choice.’ Roose placated.

The energy in the room was agitated and that wasn’t pleasing in the slightest. It indicated that the room didn’t know what to make of Lord Bolton.

‘I know my misdeeds are unforgivable, that is why I have brought him’ Roose pointed to Walder Frey who seemed to be screeching in his bind, despite no sound coming from the man.

‘It appears you have already punished him’ Jon said to Roose as he assessed Lord Bolton.

‘Aye your grace.’

Jon smirked ‘this man has no tongue or fingers. A rather convenient way to ensure he doesn’t confirm the rumors that we have all heard, that you two were coconspirators of Tywin Lannister’s bidding. A rumor I am certain to be true.’

Lord Bolton stood tall but Robb saw him flinch.

‘Lord Stark what do you think of Lord Bolton’s confession?’ Dany asked.

Robb huffed in offense as he assessed the man.

‘Roose Bolton is a traitor, Walder Frey is a traitor and Harald Karstark is a traitor’ Robb uttered.

Roose Bolton frowned as he dragged Walder Frey back to where they sat. Karstark spat an insult that Robb had trouble hearing.

Dany nodded at Robb.

‘We agree with Lord Stark, our judgment will stand true to his’ she said.

A little girl with raven hair, who couldn’t have been more than twelve, took the opportunity to stand up. Judging by the sigil and the way Jorah was shifting behind the queen, he assumed it was Lady Lyanna Mormont.

‘I agree that those men are traitors and should be hanged for their treason’ Lyanna murmured before she looked at Daenerys sharply. ‘But I ask what right do you have to pass judgment on Northern affairs, we follow no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark and our King sits to your left not the one to your right.’

There were murmurs of “ayes” in agreement to what Lady Lyanna Mormont was saying.

Robb cleared his throat

‘My Lady I appreciate your loyalty but I am no longer a King, I have pledged myself to House Targaryen’ Robb stated.

The lords grumbled in disagreement with hisses of their own. Some muttering shouts calling him a fool or spouting bigotry towards Jon or Dany or both.

His mind then trailed back to what Margaery had spoken to him earlier with regards to his bannermen.

Lord Manderly stood up and assessed him with some discomfort.

‘Your grace we fought to be independent from the South during the war of the five kings, your war, and now you tell us after all that strife and suffering, after all that we have lost, you simply bend the knee?’ the fat lord grumbled.

The intense gazes made him uncomfortable as if they were scrutinizing him for another failed choice.

Daenerys answered Lord Manderly for him.

‘Lord Stark came looking for allies to help you get back your homes, our price was his fealty and it happens that he rules the North and shall continue to rule it in our stead’ she said.

Robb glared at her in surprise.

She was shielding him from the blame they wanted to place on him.

A part of Robb wanted to go on his knees and thank her for it. Another part of Robb also wanted to strangle the Lords for their disrespectful utterances.

‘You know nothing of the North, _my lady, _or the Riverlands for that matter’ the Blackfish commented. ‘We fought against your father and his reign of tyranny.’

Robb’s uncle may have been addressing Daenerys but his gaze was firmly planted on Jon.

Years ago when he had declared Jon be his heir, his uncle the Blackfish was in agreement with his mother as to how bad of a choice that would be.

Dany sighed.

Lord Glover who had been quiet nodded in agreement with his uncle and he gave a look of disdain towards both Jon and Daenerys before he spoke.

‘We’ve also heard rumors of you lot, they say you burnt down Essos before putting Dorne and the Reach to the torch, you expect us to bow to that. We don’t bow down to bastards or their foreign whores’ Glover stated, feeling more emboldened.

Jon and Dany remained passive but Robb could tell that the Northerners were testing their patience.

The audience in the room were muttering their ‘ayes’ in agreement were of no help.

Lord Bolton had gone quiet as he assessed everyone.

Lord Glover seemed to have been egged on by the people who were nodding their agreements.

Robb decided enough was enough and interrupted him before any of these lords insulted the King and Queen further.

‘My lords and ladies’ he said as the room kept quiet. ‘Some of you here are loyal bannermen who lost their loved ones; some of you here are traitors who forsook the vows you all swore to me. But what is undeniable is that all of you are here because of me and my decisions.’

‘Robb don’t’ Jon said, his face etched with brotherly concern.

But Robb ignored him. For the first time in that day, his mind was not focused on Roose Bolton or Walder Frey as they cowered at the end of the tent. He now understood what Jon and Dany had been hinting to when they told him to keep a cool head because only a cool head from him would be able to bring the North and the Riverlands to their side peacefully.

‘It’s fine your grace’ Robb stated.

If he did not have a cool head then he would not have noticed how angry his bannermen were.

‘I led you all on a war to avenge my father, your liege who you raised your banners for and I failed. I failed to detect any traitors, I failed when I chose love over duty and even then I failed to protect your queen from those traitors that stand in the back’ he said as he shot Roose a glare.

‘I never wanted to be King, greatest honor of my life aside, I did not want it’ he implored. ‘I accepted it out of duty for the North because I love North but I wasn’t a good king because I was never meant to be king, I was meant to be the Lord of Winterfell.’

He then pointed to Jon and Dany.

‘There stands your King and your Queen. Queen Daenerys is not her father, if she were then I wouldn’t be alive and neither would any of you, she is just and she is a queen that we don’t deserve but one we need nonetheless and Jon is as much of a Stark as I am, I would argue even more so. My father raised him and now a son of the North will rule all Seven Kingdoms. It wasn’t so long ago when I stood in front of some of you and proclaimed him as my heir. It’s the dragons we bowed to; let us kneel again because we need the North whole and safe from those Wildlings.’

The room was quiet and the looks differed. Some were anxious, quite a few were disappointed and bordering on angry. Jon and Dany gave him an appreciative smile.

He saw a few Lords nod in agreement but at the end of the day the North would always be the North and stubbornness bridled with pettiness always drove them.

Unsurprisingly Lord Glover stood up yet again but this time his scowl had been replaced by a look of anger and hurt.

‘Our houses have served yours for centuries. We wept when we heard of your father’s death, when my brother was Lord of our Keep, he answered your call and hailed you King in the North!’ Glover said as he got closer to Robb.

‘And where were you your grace when the Iron Borne attacked my keep? When they threw my wife in prison and brutalized my subjects?’ Glover asked. ‘When the Greyjoy boy you let free brought his Wildlings beyond the wall to rave our lands and reap our homes, where were you?’

Robb held firm as Glover stood in front of him.

‘You were taking up with a foreign whore and getting our men killed and even now you bring a foreign invader and a bastard. I came to honor my oath but the blood of the North is on your hands and you refuse to take responsibility.’

Lord Glover spat on the ground before taking a seat back down.

It took all of Robb’s restraint not to lunge at him.

Little Lyanna Mormont spoke up.

‘Your grace, the King in the North must stay in the North and we follow you, only you. Not the Mad King’s daughter or a Snow.’

Robb was stumped, reprimanding them wouldn’t help, Lord Glover had just exposed the anger and contempt they held for him. Anger that he couldn’t entirely blame them for.

Lord Manderly stood up.

‘Your grace my son died for you at the red wedding and yet here I stand ready to serve you’ the fat man stated.

Many lords hummed in agreement.

Robb hated what they were doing.

Margaery had spoken of it earlier and he could see it now.

They were pledging for him again. The only two people who didn’t seem to share their opinion were Lord Bolton and Lord Karstark.

His uncle Edmure who had been quiet and docile throughout the meeting took this moment to stand tall and proud.

‘We know the war has not been kind on any of us but as Lord of the Riverlands, I still stand with you. You are my King from this day to the end of my days, my nephew, THE KING IN THE NORTH!’ Edmure shouted.

Soon echoes followed throughout the tent.

Shouts of him being King in the North. Glover who had all but lambasted him a minute ago even joined the chorus.

Robb grimaced at the shouts.

In the far end of the tent, Roose was smiling.

Robb knew why.

It’s what Margaery had suggested would happen. He knew the Lords would not willingly accept new rulers but they needed them to help them fight against the Wildlings.

Robb turned to his side to see that Jon and Dany had left the tent.

Allyria as well.

Robb raised his hand to silence the chants of him being king.

‘My Lords if you would give me a moment’ he said as he left the tent.

‘That was a fucking disaster’ Ally stated from the corner of his periphery.

Robb sighed.

‘It was. I need to speak to Jon’ he said.

‘He’s with the queen. Roose Bolton requested a private audience after you left’ she replied.

Robb clenched his fists.

‘This was his plan all along’ he stated. ‘He knew the North would bow for me and no one else.’

Allyria studied him quizzically.

‘Yes which is why you need to go back in there and convince those Lords that you have bent the knee. I know Jon and Dany, they are not the patient type’ she stated nervously.

Robb shook his head.

‘I have a better idea’ Robb replied.

**The Dragon Queen**

Roose Bolton’s voice was very unsettling but in terms of the day’s events, it would rank second in terms of things that annoyed her.

A part of Dany was glad that they hadn’t brought Rhaenys, no doubt most of Northern lords would be dead the moment they raised their swords for Robb Stark.

And while Dany had to try very hard to ignore how feasible she found the option of doing it the Rhaenys way, she knew that the Northern Lords were doing this out of some sense of loyalty.

_They don’t know you._

She had to remind herself that but for giving into her temper but her rage was more fueled for the man she loved.

_They definitely know him._

Yet his birthright meant nothing to them.

The fact that a man of Stark blood would sit on the throne, a man who was raised in the North and has the ability to save the North and protect the North.

It meant nothing to these Lords.

They wanted Robb.

And at face value, Dany understood why.

Robb was the King they had chosen, a strong man, a smart man. One who places his honor high in himself. A just king.

But that wasn’t the only reason that she had denoted.

They also wanted a king that can bend to their whims.

And while Robb Stark seemed to have more will than some men, she could tell that he was susceptible to some manipulation.

‘Tell me Lord Bolton, do you think us fools?’ she asks him.

‘No your grace but I am not stupid enough to believe that me or my men can win against your dragons’ he states.

She then turns to Lord Karstark.

‘Do you feel the same my Lord?’ she asks him.

The Lord nods reluctantly, clearly following Roose Bolton’s directive.

‘Very well’ she said.

Jon remained quiet as he sat in a chair in their personal tent.

‘March all your men to the summit were our Dothraki are placed. Each of your soldiers will be searched for weapons’ she states.

Roose smiled victoriously before he and Lord Karstark fell on one knee.

‘Thank you your grace’ Roose stated.

It hadn’t taken five minutes after their first meeting with the Northern lords before Roose showed up in their tent requesting a private meeting before he declared himself to House Targaryen.

Something Jon found amusing given that mere moments ago he was stating that he was only loyal to House Stark.

Dany and Jon decided to play along.

It would be easier to get the men loyal to Roose out of sight.

When Roose made his exit she turned to Qhono

(Roose has up to eight thousand forces, once he enters our camp, I want you and Ser Jorah to chain him, Lord Karstark and his trusted generals. Make sure you gag them. If there is any resistance then take their heads) she ordered in Dothraki.

Qhono nodded and dutifully left them to their own devices.

She sidled up to Jon to have a quiet moment with him but their revelry was short lived.

Robb entered the tent with an anxious and angry look on his face.

‘Why was Roose here?’ he asked.

Dany turned to him.

‘He came to bend the knee. Seems he is smarter than most of your lords, _your grace’ _she answered.

Robb sighed at the title.

‘I didn’t plan for that to happen and lest you recall, I had been vouching for you but they relented’ Robb argued.

Dany frowned at that.

‘But it did happen’ she said.

‘It did and we can argue about how things should have happened or we can move forward’ Robb suggested.

He seemed to have more purpose now than he did earlier before their meeting when his main directive was to seek justice and get revenge.

Dany took her seat next to Jon.

‘There is no moving forward without the North and the Riverlands under your control’ she replied.

Robb nodded.

‘What if there was another way’ Robb suggested again.

Jon leaned forward with a knowing expression and Dany prodded Robb with a nod for him to continue.

‘I know these men, Jon you do as well. They are as stubborn as goats. I think the best way forward is to give them what they want’ Robb stated.

Dany gritted her teeth and if it weren’t for the fact that Jon entwined his hand with hers, she probably would have lambasted him harshly.

‘And why would you think that idea has merit?’ she asked bitterly.

‘Give us temporary independence your grace. Let the Northmen see you for who you are, let them see you fight the Wildlings and once that is done, we can come to an agreement’ Robb answered.

‘The North and the Riverlands will never bow to us willingly if we agree to that even if you do come around’ Jon finally spoke up.

‘Not unless you give them a principality just like Dorne. You could give them a lever of independence from the crown, one that wouldn’t strain their people’ Robb replies.

‘I know what I am asking for but it’s the easiest way to bring them into the fold. Otherwise I will struggle ruling over them as your warden’ Robb adds.

Dany shook her head.

‘So you want us to fight against a Wildling army, give you back your homes, and give you back the North. On top of that we are in the process of removing the Lannisters. The real enemy here. And you expect us to receive nothing in return?’ she asks him.

‘Not nothing, I will stay loyal. The title will be temporary’ Robb stated before he sighed.

Dany was going to argue but Jon beat her to it.

‘Gather the Northern Lords and tell them we will bring them our decision’ Jon replied.

Robb nodded appreciatively before stepping out. Allyria followed him.

‘Are you seriously considering this?’ she asked slightly surprised.

Jon turned to her.

‘Fuck no, I am not a fool Dany’ he said with a bemused smirk.

‘You’ve been quiet all day’ she comments as he puts his hand to her belly and she gives him a slight smile as he caresses the small bump.

‘I’m a quiet person, I thought you knew’ he says with a gentle smile.

Dany smiles back, studying him further with her brow raised.

‘Ok fine, the reason I have been quiet is because I had a suspicion that we would be led to this predicament we are now in’ he says.

‘What makes you say that?’ she asks. Wondering what he knew and why he was being so cryptic.

‘Sansa came to me this morning before we left and she told me that Margaery had suggested that Robb ask for independence because she suspected that the Northern Lords won’t be receptive to our house ruling over them’ he said.

Dany moved back and sighed as she swallowed his words.

‘And Robb fell for her words?’ she asked Jon.

Jon nodded before also sighing.

‘My brother can be easily influenced to follow a path when someone is suggestive enough. I am actually starting to see why Tywin beat him. Not that I am putting blame on him although it does raise some red flags when the North still call him King’ he replied.

‘I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know whether I should believe Sansa, she’s not exactly what I would call a Bastian of truth’ he adds.

Dany hums hastily. If she were being honest with herself, she would much prefer Sansa to rule but that is not how the world works and Robb could still be molded.

‘So how should we handle them my love?’ she asks him. ‘We could consider Robb Stark’s approach, it’s peaceful and maybe when all is said and done, the Northern Lords might appreciate our help and bend the knee. The Riverlands would easily follow suit. It’s highly unlikely but miracles can occur.’

Jon nodded.

‘Barristan would urge us to pick this path, no doubt Rhaenys would be screaming at us if she were here.’

Dany laughs at that.

‘I think it’s good that she’s not, I suspect that the Twins would be a pile of rubble’ she says.

What she doesn’t say is that perhaps they might have to consider doing exactly that.

Judging by the look on Jon’s expression, he is thinking that as well.

‘I saw the look on the faces of those Lords, Jon. It’s the same look the slavers had when we would try to be diplomats’ she says.

Jon looks somewhat troubled.

‘The problem is Dany, they aren’t slavers. They are just Lords…’ he hesitates to continue.

‘Your father’s lords?’ she asks. Already knowing why this was such a problem for him.

‘He’s not my father’ he says quickly, his voice slightly dejected.

But Dany knows him better than that. She doesn’t press him though, choosing to tackle this issue some other day.

‘He’s not but you clearly care for him as if he were and I understand why you would consider patience for his sake. But you are a father as well, Jon. And the last time we compromised, our daughter was almost murdered’ she says as she remembers that day vividly.

The day Jon and her had turned an entire city to ash.

Jon instinctively put his hand on her belly.

‘They will think us monsters’ he says.

Dany nods.

‘They already do but those are the opinions of the sheep, we are not sheep my love. We are dragons’ she says.

‘The Rhaenys way it is then’ he whispers.

When they had finally made it back to the large tent they saw most of the same Lords inside.

Except for Roose Bolton, Lord Karstark and Walder Frey.

She had already seen their men enter the precipice of their camps and was sure that they would be all in chains by the time this meeting was done.

But that wasn’t stopping Lord Glover from spewing how they were now aligning with House Bolton.

Daenerys was starting to develop a deep dislike for the man. She had felt sympathetic for what he had gone through but sympathy can only take you so far and can only exempt him from her dragon for so long should he continue to be disrespectful.

Robb was quick to correct him.

‘Lord Glover, whatever decision King Jon and Queen Daenerys come to, the one thing we can be assured of is that they are our allies and most importantly they are my family. I will not tolerate this slander. They promised me justice and I believe them’ Robb replied.

There were murmurs of disagreement that Dany could hear.

Some muttered her father’s name and how he was mad, some even mentioned her brother and how he plunged the realm into war.

Allyria was the first one to spot them and she was ready to announce their presence but Dany shook her head.

She wanted to hear what they had to say.

She stood there with Jon for a couple of moments before they both grew tired.

What really spurred them inside the tent was when a random Lord brought up one of their children.

‘I hear they even named one of their children after you your grace, a product of incest. One of madness’ he spat.

That was when the two of them decided to step into the room.

She was pleased to see the look of anger on Robb’s face but that anger waned in comparison to how she felt.

Her baby, her little Robb was perfect and whatever doubts she had before of what they were about to do were immediately washed away.

The room was speculatively silent as they stood in the middle.

The Blackfish wasn’t deterred though.

His eyes were firmly on Jon and she wondered if the two had a history.

‘Are you finally going to speak with us boy or is your wife still negotiating for you?’ the Blackfish asked snidely.

There were a couple of laughs but they all died down when two loud roars were heard.

Two large shadows formed behind both Jon and her. One black and one blue. Dany didn’t hide the smug smile as she watched the Lords shrink.

Aeryon and Rhaegal let out vicious roars as they perched on the entry on the tent.

Jon then leveled his gaze at the Blackfish, looking as kingly as ever.

‘I’m sorry my Lord, between the two of us, my wife is the better diplomat. She is the one who delegates when negotiations are to be had but I am the one who comes forward when negotiations are closed’ he says, his voice was deep and Dany did her best to keep her gaze on the crowd and not on him.

The Blackfish remained silent, his eyes watching Rhaegal and Aeryon who stood by the entry.

Robb is the one who intervened.

‘Have you decided how we will move forward, your graces?’ Robb asked reverently.

‘Yes _Lord Stark _we have and we understand how many of you crave independence but I am afraid that your request has been denied’ Dany states.

The Lords and the room started moaning like children, grumbling their disagreement. A sharp roar from Aeryon put them all to silence.

Little Lady Lyanna Mormont though slightly afraid, still gathered her courage and spoke up.

‘The North is not yours to decide what to do with it’ she says. Rhaegal growled at that, clearly not as charmed by the girl’s petulance.

Jon then let out a silent humorless chuckle beside her.

‘My dragon seems to disagree my lady’ he says. Lord Glover who had gotten over his fear then glared at Jon with distaste.

‘Your dragon doesn’t scare us my Lord, we will not cow so easily for a bastard and a foreign whore. Lord Eddard raised you and yet you come here and demand our fealty. I would have thought you would have at least some honor but you are half Targaryen after all’ Glover spits.

Dany scowls at him.

‘He is a full Targaryen my Lord’ she says. They couldn’t have it both ways, trying to remind him of his Northern roots when he was showing his power even though they cowed him as if he were a bastard.

Jon then moved forward.

‘Today we made a mistake. We came here hoping we could resolve this peacefully and gain your fealty. Our logic was misguided and for the benefit of hindsight we won’t make that mistake again’ he says.

Dany smiled at that before voicing her thoughts.

‘But in that misguided attempt to bring you all to our side, we also saw that none of you would bow to us willingly. And whilst I believe that we should all have free will, the world we live in cannot allow such a way and unfortunately for the lot of you, we only trust ourselves when it comes to power’ she adds.

She was standing side by side with Jon again. Jon assessed the crowd before his face beamed with a sheepish smile.

‘My wife and I endured your insults today. You called her a foreign whore, the mad king’s daughter and me the motherless bastard here to take your homes, you are all incorrect. So allow us to reintroduce ourselves my name is King Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. This is my wife Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaella Targaryen and Aerys Targaryen’ he says, his voice still dark and deep like the ocean before he continued.

‘To those who don’t know us, we are members of the Trigon. Now I can go on and explain all the good we did in Essos but I know my speech will fall on deaf ears when it comes to the lot of you. So I will tell you what my enemies say. What do they say my love?’ he asks Dany.

Dany lets out a perverse grin as she studies the Lords who were now aghast.

‘They don’t say anything Jon because none of them are alive. It’s hard to talk when you’re naught but ash’ she replies.

Jon lets out a hum when he sees the other Lords cringe and Dany tries her best to dampen the thrill she feels.

‘But I will give voice to the rumors you may have heard and I assume you think of them as rumors and not as facts because if you believed them for even a second then you would already be on your fucking knees. We conquered Essos and yes we freed the slaves, we burnt down all the slavers. Astapor and Yunkai are rubble because of us. There are a long list of men who thought they could fuck with us and they learnt a hard and devastating lesson that they shouldn’t’ he said.

Rhaegal who Dany assumed was being urged on by Jon, let out a cool growl from behind them.

The only noise that could be heard from the room was now the wind. Words are wind but not when they are spoken by dragons.

‘Now we could leave you to your defenses and let the Wildlings deal with you whilst we take the Riverlands for ourselves’ she says as she watches the room. It’s baffling that the Lords couldn’t see past that and that they needed to resort to this.

‘But then the people in your keeps would suffer, the actual innocence that we care about. So we have a different option in mind. I do after all believe in choices’ she adds.

Jon raises his hand to bring the attention back to him.

‘To steal a trick from an old relative’ he says as he looks to his right where the Castle is placed. ‘You all have a choice, for those of you who are clever. You will come to our camp and bend the knee, from there you will have our protection and our men will help you take back the North from this Wildling invasion. For those that are traitors to Robb Stark, well as we speak Roose Bolton and his generals are being put in chains, some of them might not even last the night’ he says.

Robb looked up at both of them in surprise.

‘For those of you that don’t come to our camps unarmed before the sun hits its apex. Well like this ugly keep beside us, you will understand what our enemies went through’ Jon adds.

‘The choice is your my Lords’ she says.

To emphasize the point, Jon lifted up his blade and he ignited it by sheer will. A blue flame rolled and flickered on Blackfyre and everyone gasped in shock.

He immediately grabs Dany’s hand as the two of them make their way out.

Dany made sure to give Robb a pointed look, to indicate that they were serious and that he should do his best to convince them to come along lest they lose their lives.

When she walked out she instinctively held her belly in slight triumph.

Whatever happens, she would keep her unborn babe safe.

**The Dragon King**

By the time the sun was starting to dip, all the Lords had caved.

Robb had marched with them to their camps as they all bent the knee.

Robb made a dramatic example of kneeling first in front of all them.

An unnecessary thing to do given he had already done so but one Jon appreciated nonetheless.

It was a pointed message to the Lords of who really was in charge.

A small part of him enjoyed watching them fall on one knee.

Not that he cared what any of these Lords thought but they were all a substitute for his uncle Ned Stark.

Jon hadn’t truly appreciated how angry he was with the man up until today.

Up until he saw the hatred that the North had for House Targaryen.

He understood fully why the men held such enmity but Jon wondered if Lord Stark were to still be alive, would he have to threaten him to bend the knee like he did today with these Northmen. He suspected that he would have to resort to that.

Robb had the good sense of not having an ego and submitting to him.

But then again Robb had already been submitted to his grief.

And sooner or later that was a conversation he was going to have with Robb.

His brother had come to the makeshift cell his blood riders had made for the prisoners.

‘The castle is still on fire’ Robb said with a sly smile.

He knew Robb more than anyone wanted to see the Castle fall more than anyone.

While the Twins had an impressive defense, the walls crumbled easily under both Aeryon and Rhaegal. It was quite a sight to see the stone melt as a once great castle was put to ruin.

‘Good, it will serve as a reminder for anyone in the Riverlands who tries to raise up arms against us and hopefully it’s destruction will make people forget all the horrors that occurred before’ he says.

Robb nodded demurely and he suspected that he was thinking about his wife and child.

‘I want to apologize for today. My suggestion was never meant as a slight, I was just looking for the most peaceful option, I felt guilty for letting me men down’ Robb stated.

‘I know’ he replied.

His ire wasn’t entirely on him, it did prickle him though when the Northmen had proclaimed Robb as king. The fact that Jon had to use fear, instead of them supporting his claim brought up some slight childhood resentment.

‘What happens now?’ Robb asked.

Jon sighed.

‘My army will stay here for a while before they march North. We will head back to Kings Landing on the morrow, no doubt Rhaenys has already burnt the city to the ground’ his tone was made in jest but a part of him thought that she actually would and he was slightly worried for Rickon.

Robb had gone quiet but he knew what he would ask next.

‘What of the prisoners?’ Robb asked him his eyes darting inside were Roose Bolton and many of his generals lay.

‘Some will be sent to the wall, foot soldiers will be spared provided they had no involvement in your betrayal. Generals will be hanged but you don’t care about that. You want to know what I plan on doing with Roose Bolton and Lord Karstark?’ he asked Robb.

Robb nodded.

‘That’s entirely up to you’ Jon said as he handed him a blade.

Robb looked at it with a very morose intensity before he shuffled back a bit.

‘I will finally get justice for my wife and child’ Robb said as tears trickled down his eyes. Robb was about to enter the wooden cell before Jon called for him.

‘Robb. I know Margaery gave you the idea for an independent North’ he said.

Robb looked back at him in surprise.

‘How?’ Robb asked.

Jon thought of telling him it was Sansa but a part of him relented. Sansa had only told him that information so that Jon can be prepared to circumvent it, should Robb try and suggest it. She had told him because she was worried that Jon would view Robb as a usurper. He partly appreciated it. But the way Sansa had informed him, it almost sounded like she was chiding Jon to choose another ruler for the North.

‘That doesn’t matter, what does matter is the fact that your betrothed manipulated you into a decision because she could see that you were clouded by grief’ he said.

Robb shook his head.

‘Margaery wouldn’t…’ Jon cut him off.

‘Oh yes she would but in this instance I can fairly deduce that it was her grandmother who prompted her forward. I do believe that she actually cares about you. Dany seems to disagree with me’ he replied.

Robb kept silent.

‘I need you to be better Robb. I need you to be smarter. I may have gotten the fealty of your men today but I know I didn’t get their love. I will never get it and neither will you. You may be Warden of the North but you’re also the King who lost the North, the King who ran and the King who knelt’ he added. Robb winced at the titles but he would have to learn to live with them.

‘The only thing you can get from them is their loyalty and respect. Right now you don’t have that but what you do have is fear, they fear I inspire, so use it.’

Jon started walking away before he turned around to face Robb who had not moved.

‘You know, the Dothraki believe that a quick death is a mercy for cowards. That is why they brand their enemies and have them march naked as they get dragged in the streets for all to see. I think that would inspire a lot of fear in your men. Think about that before you execute Roose.’

Jon was making his way back to his tent.

He channeled his mind with Ghost and he saw that his wolf was moving around the keep excitedly. He then focused his mind and made himself one with his wolf.

From Ghosts vision he saw that people were moving about Dragonstone.

His daughter Arya was packing her belongings whilst singing a childish lullaby in Valyrian. The three year old hadn’t noticed he was there and it brought a smile to his face when her purple eyes lit up when she realized he was with her.

‘Kepa!’ she said as she hugged ghost. She looked at him with Dany’s smile.

_Hello sweetling _he said with his mind.

‘Auntie Rhaenys came to pick us up and take us home’ she said excitedly.

Jon smiled.

It means that Rhaenys had taken the city.

So it either went really well or really badly. When it came to Rhaenys it was always a case of both.

_Well I will leave you to it, make sure you strap in Ghost tightly when you fly on Rhaegon._

He felt Ghost whine in the back of his mind, feeling sympathy for his companion for having to fly on the red dragon.

‘Of course Kepa. Please give muna a kiss’ she said before their connection dimmed.

Jon smiled to himself and a part of him ached to be near his babies.

For all his anger towards Lord Stark for him not helping his family take the throne.

He understood why the man was so afraid, why he would rather stay North with his children.

Right now Jon wished he was with Rhaenerya tussling her silver hair as he chased his eldest child through the beach.

He wished he could spar with little Robb and let him win in a fight as he tried to hold a sword with his tubby hands.

And he wishes he could hold his little Arya and hug his precious jewel as she sings for him.

The thought made him more excited for his next child.

Dany wanted a boy. A son that she would give a Targaryen name. She had suggested Rhaegar after his father and he was open to it.

But if it were a girl then he would opt for Rhaella after Dany’s mother.

Or perhaps _Lyanna._ For his mother.

And after he saw the spirit of the Mormont girl today, clearly Lyanna’s were fierce and his daughter would be.

_Princess Lyanna Targaryen._

He was brought out of his musings when one of his bloodriders approached him.

(Khal there were riders that approached our camp. One of them claims to be your relative) Khal Grovi stated.

Jon nodded before the man led him to the riders. His heart stirred wondering which relative was approaching.

When he arrived he let out a shaky laugh when he saw Maester Aemon being held tentatively by a man of the Nights Watch as they stood down from a cart that he recognized from Winterfell when he was a boy. He studied the man of the Nights Watch.

He remembered the man, they had threatened him when he rode to Castle Black with Tyrion.

‘It’s good to see you Uncle Aemon’ he said as he got forward and hugged.

His uncle smiled at the sound of his voice.

‘You as well your grace, from what I have heard you and my nieces have achieved quite a lot’ he said with a toothless grin.

Jon couldn’t help but smile back before he turned his attention to the party.

‘Grenn and um Peter is it?’ he asked, his name had escaped his memory.

The sheepish boy who had helped his uncle grinned at him.

‘It’s Pyp, I wouldn’t expect you to remember me your grace’ Pyp stated.

‘Oh I remember you, you and Grenn held a knife to my throat after I dropped the lot of you in the dirt’ he said with fake seriousness, something that the others hadn’t picked up. Jon smiled at their uneasiness before laughing.

The others then joined as well.

‘Where’s Sam I would have thought he would be with you Uncle?’ he asked Maester Aemon.

The faces of the men dropped and he noticed that one of the Wildling women in the back looked visibly shaken.

Jon felt a swill of sadness. Sam seemed like a kind boy when he met him, whiny and annoying he may have been but he seemed kind. He would have to question them all later as to what happened to him.

There was another man who he didn’t recognize, he had raven hair and appeared to be slowly balding. He spoke up.

‘Your grace, it’s an honor and what not and we will be sure to explain everything but we’re starving so if we could hurry this along’ he stated.

Jon raised a brow at his forwardness and he bit back a smile.

‘Of course and you are?’ Jon asked.

‘People call me Ed’ Ed stated dryly.

‘Very well Ed’ Jon said before turning his attention to five other people.

Three of them were women, wildlings at that and two were little girls.

The one who had gotten sad when he mentioned Sam, shifted under his gaze.

Looking at them, they seemed normal and regular. He had been raised on stories on how monstrous they all were and when he was young he was willing to join the watch and kill them but now that feeling had all but faded as he looked at them.

Jon had seen that there were more evils in the world and he knew how people spoke of the Dothraki.

‘Very well, you will be given shelter and we will talk when you are well rested’ Jon stated.

He motioned for his guards to escort his uncle first and to inform Dany who would probably be frothing at the mouth to meet Aemon.

‘Are these Wildling women your prisoners?’ he asked Grenn.

The brunette seemed to be offended but her eyes softened when she looked at Grenn.

‘No, they helped us escape’ Grenn replied and Jon saw the fondness in his eyes as well.

_Interesting._

‘I thought Wildlings and men of the Nights were sworn enemies. From what I know, Wildlings capture them and boil their bones and eat them’ he says.

The red headed woman that stood next to the brunette huffed.

‘You know nothing King crow’ she said. Her tone was that of offense but there was a playfulness in her eyes, one that Jon ignored.

But what did gain his attention on the red haired wildling was the phallic figure tied to a string like a necklace, wrapped around her neck.

He turned to her in shock and surprise with his voice low.

‘Forgive me my lady I don’t mean to be rude and I have no other way of asking this but is that a cock tied around your neck?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me awhile to write.
> 
> I had a bit of a challenge when writing it because I knew how I wanted to end the whole issue in the Twins but it was a struggle to write it.  
I scrapped many drafts because they all made Robb not look so good.
> 
> I think we all saw the Theon thing coming from a mile away and I apologize to those of you that really love Theon because things get worse for him.
> 
> I am really excited for the next chapter because it focuses on Stannis and friends beyond the wall and there is a big reveal.
> 
> Stay safe in your homes. If you are bored then reread this story. Or read my other stories. Or write your own stories(Especially for those who feel the need to tell me how to write my stories).
> 
> As always thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 - One Stag Is Plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretties
> 
> Quick shout out to Kayla and Sara for their help with this chapter. 
> 
> This is a big chapter and certain questions are answered whilst more questions arise.

**The Crippled Wolf**

_‘It’s risky’ the boy stated._

_The girl held his face and she smiled sadly._

_‘I know it is but it’s better than the life we have been living. He won’t stop until he kills us’ she says._

_‘Perhaps we should consider other options, my father?’ he suggested._

_‘Lord Baratheon does not know you live and that is probably best considering that the three eyed raven had aunt Arya murdered’ she said._

_The boy’s eyes hardened as tears flooded his eyes._

_The girl hugged him tightly when she saw the pained expression on his face._

_‘Our uncle is responsible for a lot of things. The demise of my father and my mother. Along with the death of yours. We can’t rely on Aunt Sansa. She would probably side with our uncle in order to keep her throne’ she said._

_The boy shook his head._

_‘Why do they hate us, we are family’ he said._

_‘Our aunt Sansa’s worse instincts are being influenced by our uncle Bran and our uncle Bran died beyond the wall, he is now a mere puppet. But what can fix this’ she said. ‘We can fix this Sandor, I know we can.’_

_The boy nodded but he still appeared unconvinced._

_‘How?’ Sandor asked._

_A lady suddenly came into their room and Bran did not know who the woman was._

_‘By changing one event and asking a single question, **what if?’ **_ _the woman asked._

_The vision faded and Bran woke up._

Bran missed his home.

He missed Winterfell.

Southerners would often come to his castle and exclaim that Winterfell was incredibly cold.

He never understood what they meant.

To him Winterfell was nothing but ordinary, even in the cold seasons.

This was until he went beyond the wall and he started to experience what true cold felt like and the more he sought out the three eyed raven. The colder it got.

Maybe Winterfell was always like this and he was distracted because he had family around.

Because out of everything that is what he actually yearned for the most. He found Hodor to be a great companion and he loved Meera more than life itself. But he truly did miss his family.

How he sought to make his father proud by being a knight. How he wanted to be held by his mother so that she may protect him from the terrors that he was experiencing. How he wanted to go riding with Robb to bring him treats to his room when he felt sad. How he wanted to ride with Jon and race him so that Jon would let him win and declare him as the best rider he had ever seen. How he yearned to be coddled by Sansa who would knit his clothes and give him kisses on the cheek. How he would wrestle with Arya in the dirt. Or how Rickon would seek out his company and look towards him.

That was a dream of spring he would have. One were he would be with his family.

But the dream was never to be, it’s a fantasy, a past self that Bran can’t live with.

Bran silently contemplated his conundrum as Jojen watched him. A trait that was getting on Bran’s nerves.

‘How long till we reach the three eyed raven?’ he asked Jojen. Tired of the way the man kept eyeing him.

Jojen got out of his trance and scrunched his eyes hurriedly.

‘He’s coming here’ Jojen stated.

Bran stared back at him in surprise.

‘I thought he wanted us to meet him so he could help me’ Bran stated.

He heard Meera come sit next to him, a relief given how he didn’t like her venturing off to hunt alone in the haunted forest.

‘That’s all he shows me’ Jojen stated.

Bran could tell that bothered the man. Jojen wanted to constantly be in sync with the three eyed raven.

‘Something doesn’t feel right’ Meera stated.

‘Hodor’ Hodor added insightfully.

Bran couldn’t help but agree as he looked into the distance.

In the background they heard movement.

Bran twitched nervously.

Summer stood to attention but she didn’t growl which somewhat eased his nerves but not by that much.

Bran who lay perched on a tree saw that the roots of the tree were moving. At first he thought his mind were playing tricks on him but Meera’s scream made him realize that he was not hallucinating this particular reality.

It had been a fraught journey when they avoided Craster’s keep and Bran dreaded the fact that there might be another complication.

They saw up to twenty figures approaching them, they were tiny, almost the size of Rickon when Bran last saw him. The beings were covered with branches and twigs.

‘The children of the forest’ Jojen stated.

Six of the children seemed to be guiding someone riding a horse; on closer inspection the man looked frail and old.

The man immediately eyed him.

‘Brandon Stark we are in grave danger. We need to leave’ he stated.

Bran recognized the voice.

He had finally found him.

The man that had been infiltrating his dreams.

The man that promised him he could fly again.

Bran let out a breathy laugh as he looked at the three eyed raven.

Hodor was helping him up and about to put him on branches but that was when a rumbling sound hit the ground.

It sounded like a stampede of horses riding hard.

There was a look of horror on the three eyed ravens face.

In the distance all Bran saw was a flag of a stag burning.

**The Dragon** **Queen**

The red haired was seriously getting on her nerves.

The girl could at least be subtle with her flirting and how she eyed Jon.

Dany knew that her husband was handsome and she didn’t blame women who often tried to play their hand in getting Jon to notice them.

Those attempts were usually futile because no one would dare challenge her and take what is hers. The fear of Aeryon burning them was way too great a risk for them to even attempt to seduce him.

But this “Ygritte” did not have that fear and Dany could see the girl undressing her husband whenever he spoke.

Meanwhile her husband was oblivious as the Wildling recounted her tale.

‘So you’re telling me that you found Theon with another woman and you…’ Jon made a gesture with his hand as he mimed someone chopping something with a sharp object. He even made the sound.

‘Aye took his pretty cock right off’ Ygritte stated with a rueful smile.

This was the twentieth time they were hearing the tale and honestly, Dany was getting tired of it.

Robb Stark had demanded a retelling every time before he scampered off.

Both Jon and Robb had a complex set of reactions bordering from laughter to disgust.

Dany could tell her blood riders found the Wildling fascinating and she would have found her interesting as well but the girl was constantly looking at her husband suggestively.

Dany clenched her teeth and is if on cue, Aeryon took the skies and let out a loud roar to show that they were both in sync with their irritation.

All the Wildlings who sat in the tent looked up in wonder and awe. Jon looked to the sky before facing her. He studied her briefly before he rolled his eyes but he held her hand nevertheless as a means of placating her. The action made Ygritte frown before her face showed a hint of recognition.

With all that aside, Dany was happy to have finally met her uncle. It was a joy to see his face light up as he took her in. Right now he was seated to the side in between a girl named Karsi and a man of the Nights Watch named Grenn.

Jon had finally put an end to the fascinating euthanizing tale of Theon Greyjoy.

‘Why now?’ Jon asked Ygritte in particular. Ygritte looked slightly confused so Jon elaborated.

‘I mean why did your people decide to attack now?’ he asked them.

Ygritte turned to Karsi who nodded.

‘You ever heard of White Walkers?’ she asked in return.

Jon’s face nodded in recognition before turning to his uncle.

‘Is this about my father’s prophecy?’ Jon asked his uncle.

Maester Aemon nodded, something that Dany found impressive because Jon hadn’t even said his name to indicate he was speaking to him.

‘It is’ Aemon agreed.

Dany shuddered; it had been awhile since she last heard about that prophecy. Prophecy was always a tricky thing. It involved magic and whilst magic wasn’t exactly immune to her. Dany knew people who wanted to use magic for their own desires.

It made her clutch her belly for her unborn child, the memory reappearing in her mind.

_Their journey to Qarth was slow moving but they finally saw the Castle Walls of the city. They had gone to Vaes Dothrak; the Khalesar that they had accumulated wanted them to convene with their Gods._

_Dany was not a religious person in the least but she knew that they needed to keep their newly acquired men loyal. There was also the fact that they needed to convince the other Khals to join them._

_A feat that they were successful in._

_Now they had over a hundred thousand strong. An army large enough to take on Westeros._

_Dany didn’t know why she had that thought. Her goal was never to take on Westeros._

_That dream was all Viserys and if he were the one making the decision. Then he would be making way to Westeros._

_But Dany was not Viserys, no matter how guilty she felt for taking his life. She was not him, neither was Jon. And despite her hunger for revenge, Rhaenys wasn’t either._

_Having an army this big, having to command a whole people and bring them to another country._

_They would need resources. Logistics that could help them survive._

_Barristan had suggested that a marriage to house in Westeros could be a start._

_But they would not do that to Rhaenys._

_The girl had been so clouded in her grief for Doreah._

_Often getting drunk early and bedding any Dothraki maid that was willing. The only times when she wasn’t wallowing was when she would play with her dragon or when they were planning their next moves._

_They needed resources._

_They needed food and ships._

_Whilst they had Pentos under their control. The food and gold from the city would only suffice for some time._

_That was before they consulted a mage._

_The mage told them to ride to Qarth stating that they would find an answer there, pertaining their dragons._

_So here they were, in the lost city of Qarth._

_‘Thank you for giving me Qarth’ the woman said._

_All three of them glared at her warily as they sat in the manse of the now dead Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Whilst they hadn’t brought their full force, they had come with enough men to be able to take the city._

_Xaro had been courteous enough to let them through their heavily fortified city walls but in the end he had betrayed them._

_Making a deal with warlocks that tried to steal their dragons._

_Unfortunately for them, Eli and Ghost ripped out their throats._

_It was all the motivation that they needed to go to inside the House of the Undying and torch it down._

_That is when they met the lady Quaithe._

_‘Who are you?’ Jon asked._

_The woman who was covered in a shoal glared at all three of them brightly._

_‘A woman out of time’ Quaithe replied. _

_Rhaenys who had been lounging with a drink gave her a curious glare._

_‘We burnt down a building filled with Warlocks and yet you walked out unburnt, curious thing for a shadowbinder’ Rhaenys stated. Her niece smirked when the woman’s eyes flashed in recognition. _

_‘Yeah I know what you are’ Rhaenys added._

_‘No you do not child, for we are blood. However distant it may be’ she replied._

_Dany fed up with her vague nonsense._

_‘Tell us who you are!’ she demanded._

_She couldn’t see if the woman was smiling but her eyes screamed that she was._

_‘Who I am is of no import; I will stay in this city and live it out the rest of my days. But what I say is what matters and why you were brought to me.’_

_Jon scrunched forward._

_‘And what might that be?’ Jon asked._

_‘To give you a gift and a message’ Quaithe replied._

_‘What message?’ Dany asked._

_‘How to achieve peace in our time’ she stated. ‘There is a threat coming from the far North, bringing with it the Winds of Winter. This threat can’t be stopped by fire and ice. Trust me many people have tried and succeeded, including yourselves in a past life. The only way to beat it is through sacrifice. You will understand soon enough.’_

_All three of them glared at each other in silence._

_‘And the gift?’ Jon asked after the moment of silence had passed._

_Quaithe stood up and handed them three vials of orange liquid._

_‘These won’t grow your dragons to full height but should make them big enough to have an impact on your conquest in Essos’ she said as she handed them the bottle. ‘I extracted it from Valyria.’_

_Dany looked at her skeptically before nodding to her in thanks._

_‘Why are you helping us?’ Jon asked her._

_‘Many years ago, the realm bled because of me. Aegor and Brynden loved me but my amusement led to destruction. One of them formed a company that chose to side against you in your past life and the other manipulated events that led to the extinction of House Targaryen, I had to set things right’ she said._

_‘Who are you?’ this time it was Rhaenys asking as she held her vial._

_‘Shie…’ they didn’t hear her finish because Dany cried out in pain._

_‘The babe is coming’ Dany stated._

_Both Jon and Rhaenys rushed out to get a Maester._

_Quaithe leaned forward and grabbed her hand._

_‘**Wolf blood must burn and Dragon Blood must freeze. Ice and fire in reverse is how we will succeed.’**_

_With those words Quaithe disappeared, Jon and Rhae came back in with a handmaiden. _

_She gave birth that day to a beautiful baby girl, with her hair and Jon’s eyes._

_The little girl had been crying loudly despite both her and Jon trying to soothe her. _

_It was only when Rhaenys held her did her daughter settle down._

_Both Jon and Dany smiled._

_‘How ironic that she would calm down when held by you’ Jon said._

_Rhaenys smiled as she cooed the babe._

_‘Why’s that ironic?’ Rhaenys asked._

_‘We named her Rhaenrya’ Dany said with a smile as she stared at the perfect angel that was silently falling asleep in her aunt’s arms._

_Rhaenys looked at them both tearfully and seemed to nuzzle closer to the babe. _

**The Promised Prince**

Stannis shivered.

Not from the cold although his sellswords were trembling like leaves, not used to the disparate temperatures that the North had to offer.

He wished he were trembling from that same cold but all that cold did was numb him to the reality of what he had to do.

‘Please father don’t make me do this’ he whispered. ‘He’s just a boy.’

_The boy is a wretch; his power needs to be quelled. If he exists then I cannot grant you the power you seek. We are so close my son._

Stannis face was probably a mix of anguish and trepidation.

He never considered himself an honorable man; he always placated himself as a man of duty because to him duty was the most honorable thing.

But wouldn’t the dutiful thing for him to return the cripple back to Winterfell.

_You would to return him back to his family of traitors, his brother calls himself king, his father hid a Targaryen babe who now sits on your throne. You can’t defeat the dragons without my power and my power can only work if you do what needs to be done._

_It is your destiny my son._

Stannis clenched his teeth as he jumped off his horse with his guards in tow.

Davos who had rode next to little Shireen and his wife, stepped down from his saddle and joined him. Melisandre kept a respectful distance, her eyes roaming the children of the forest with suspicion and intrigue.

In the far end he looked at the young Stark who was flanked by a rather large man whose mouth was hung open like a simpleton and a girl with curly brown hair, covered in furs that made her look like your typical woman from the north.

Next to them was a boy who shared the girls appearance but appeared more hunched in stature and by the boys side was an extremely old man with a long dwindling white beard and one eye that was a pale shade of red and one that was white.

Flanked next to him were the children of the forest, Stannis could count up to ten or more.

As he got close he heard a growl.

That was when he saw a large brown wolf appear in front of them, halting their movements as if sensing their ill intentions.

His guards stood steady with their blades and after a terse moment, the wolf turned around and walked back to Bran’s side.

‘Who are you?’ Meera asked aggressively.

‘Easy girl, you are speaking to the one true king. Stannis Baratheon, first of his name’ Davos stated in a reprimanding tone, ever the loyal hand the man from Flea Bottom was.

The girl looked at Bran in shock.

‘You’re King Roberts’s brother’ Bran said. ‘My father died supporting your claim.’

Stannis nodded.

‘Your father was an honorable man. He would have wanted me to take you from this place and bring you home’ he said evenly.

There was some hesitation from the people around him.

‘And what happens when he goes home’ this time it was the boy who looked a lot like the brown curly haired girl.

Stannis turned to him.

‘Who are you?’ he asked.

‘Jojen Reed and this is my sister’ Jojen answered.

‘Well Lord Reed, I plan on taking the throne and I would like to return House Stark back where it belongs. And you Lord Stark belong in Winterfell’ he stated as he darted his eyes from Jojen then back to Bran.

Bran stared at the old man before his eyes returned to him.

‘I am sorry your grace I can’t come with you’ Bran replied.

Stannis peeled back in surprise.

‘My place is here in the North to prepare for the enemy that is to come and even if I wasn’t. I know Robb was crowned by his men and I know that he has joined Jon who is the true heir to the Iron throne. I will not accept your help. I am loyal to my pack’ Bran stated.

Stannis nodded, he could truly respect that.

A brother showing loyalty to his own brothers and not following any desires of his own. If Renly had done the same then perhaps he wouldn’t have the shame of being a kinslayer.

As much as he respected the boy’s decision, he couldn’t let him do as pleased. Not after declaring that he would be preparing for an enemy in the North.

_He plans to hurt me my son, he plans to wound me. The boy is almost ten and six, a man grown who has declared war on the man that would help you achieve all you deserve. You know what you must do._

‘I respect your resolve but I can’t allow that to happen’ he said. ‘As you can see I have an army of fifty thousand men ready to plough you and your friends down should you not cooperate. There is no point in senseless killing.’

The voice of the old man now spoke.

‘But you intend to kill him either way’ the old man said.

Stannis arched his head toward him.

‘And who are you?’ Stannis asked.

‘I go by Bloodraven’ the man stated.

From behind him, he heard his daughter gasp.

‘That’s impossible, Brynden Rivers died years ago at the wall’ Stannis stated.

The supposed Bloodraven let out a laugh, one that was labored.

‘Is that so, perhaps I am an imposter. I have seen so many things that my mind may have been disillusioned with its own identity; but despite all the things that have ailed my mind, I at least know who I am and I do not follow a single voice that tells me what I must do’ Bloodraven said pointedly.

Stannis was unsettled by the gaze of the man, his milky eye piercing him as if he knew everything about him.

‘I know the enemy speaks to you Stannis Baratheon, the fact that you have been clouded from my vision is proof enough of that but it is not too late. You can ignore its calling and leave us be’ the man added.

Davos was eyeing him, waiting for an order.

Stannis perched up on his horse.

‘Bring the boy to me willingly or die’ he said.

A few of his men marshaled forward to apprehend the boy.

He saw that the girl Meera was standing with her blade drawn and the wolf was growling but Bran put a hand on the two of them to not fight.

It would be fruitless. Stannis had more numbers.

Bran nodded to the simpleton behind him and the big man dragged him to where Stannis stood with Davos.

‘If I come with you willingly will you leave my friends alone?’ Bran asked him when he stood in front of Stannis.

Stannis was about to nod and assure him that he would. He wasn’t some merciless brute who killed people. But his father intervened before he responded.

_Do not just capture him, capture them all. They are needed._

Stannis clenched his jaw and he looked behind to his men.

‘Tie them up and bring them to me’ he ordered.

Davos looked at him in surprise but chose not to argue.

Bran had a look of confusion and betrayal.

‘Please leave them, they have done nothing’ Bran stated.

‘Nothing yet boy’ he said as he rode to where they had set up their tents.

_Well done my son, I am coming to the Haunted Forest as we speak. Soon we will be united but there Is one more thing you need to do before I can appear._

** _Wolf blood must burn and Dragon Blood must freeze. Ice and fire in reverse is how we will succeed._ **

**The Sultan**

‘It’s very uncomfortable’ he said with a pout.

Rhae smiled at him fondly.

‘Well our great grandfather Aegon built it that way, it was a reminder to every king to never get too comfortable’ she said as she picked up little Robb in her arms and took him off the iron throne.

The boy was three name days but she still loved picking him up and nuzzling him despite his increased size.

(He sounds like he would be boring) he says in Valyrian and that made her chuckle which in turn brought a smile to his brooding face. The boy who reminded her so much of her father, Rhaegar, with his long silver hair and broody pouty face along with the small smiles he would give her.

Her little nephew had also become increasingly melancholic; she knew that he missed his parents. Especially his mother, if his pouting was anything to go by.

She was about to take her seat and put him on his lap so that they could hold court but they were interrupted by her apprentice who came in the room.

Missandei stepped forward to the both of them and took Robb from her.

She sighed as she handed him over.

Rhaenys walked down to the cells where the prisoners were being kept.

She only had one man that she needed to see and he was currently laying on the floor looking up at the one window in the cell.

She signaled for one of her unsullied generals, Redrat, to leave her be as she wanted to speak to the Lannister man alone. The unsullied man was hesitant and clearly didn’t trust the Kingslayer.

(I think I can handle a man with one hand besides Elia will be with me) she said in Valyrian. To further illustrate her point, her tiger stepped in the room and took its place by the corner watching Jaimie Lannister with a stern eye and never breaking eye contact with a man, her gaze watched over him as if he were nothing but prey.

Rhaenys found some perverse joy in watching him squirm but she steeled herself, she was here to have a conversation.

‘How the mighty have fallen, how the tables have turned’ she said with a smirk. ‘I’m still trying to find the right idiom.’

Despite his weariness of her tiger, Jaimie remained snarky and steadfast at her cheery demeanor.

‘How about you and your family filled with madness and bloodlust go and fuck yourselves’ he responded with some bite. A part of Rhaenys was curious what he would do if he still had his sword hand.

‘No need to be testy Kingslayer, I mean what goes around comes around. You did murder my grandfather, I just returned the favor’ she said.

Jaimie looked up at her, his eyes were dry. It was clear that the man had been crying.

‘So is that what this is; revenge’ he replied.

Rhaenys shrugged.

‘I thought that was pretty obvious by now’ she said as she sat down on a hard wooden bench.

Jaimie stared at her.

‘I told you why I killed your grandfather’ he said with more sincerity.

‘And I told you I didn’t care for your explanation, don’t confuse me for my brother, we are not same’ she stated.

Jaimie looked at her with some flicker of amusement as if he recognized someone when he stared at her.

‘So are you here to torture me, are you going to use that orange beast?’ he asked.

She shook her head.

‘Nothing as benign as that Kingslayer. You see to the victor goes the spoils’ she said as she pointed at Elia. ‘And sometimes people don’t know when they are beaten; Elia is here as a reminder; should you get the urge to repeat what you did years ago with my grandfather.’

Jaimie Lannister kept quiet at that.

‘So now that we have stated the obvious, you know what your circumstances are and you know how torturous I could make your life just at the palm of my leisure’ she made sure to keep her voice dangerous and low.

Jaimie never one to back down or seem cowardly ambled up on the wooden log he was resting on.

‘Then torture me or kill me, anything would be better than looking at your smug face’ he said.

Rhaenys smiled.

‘Excellent, I was hoping my merriment was plain for you to see. My people ensured me that I have never looked happier. They also assured me that you would be locked in here with no means of escape. Leaving you at my mercy’ she replied.

Jaimie arched his eyebrows.

‘If you think torture scares me your grace then I am sorry to disappoint you. I am thus far unafraid. I was held captive by Robb Stark’ he stated.

‘You misunderstand me Kingslayer, my intention is not to scare you, it’s merely a means of illuminating your conundrum’ she said whilst looking outside the window. ‘You see there are those who care about you, allies of your father who would see you free.’

‘Cersei, Myrcella and dear old Aunt Genna Frey’ she said slowly.

Jaimie nodded slowly with a humorless smile.

‘Threatening what remains of my family, that is low’ he said more to himself than to her.

‘And then there is also your wife who shares the same affliction as you’ she said as she pointed at his hand. She recalled the day that she lopped of Arianne’s hand. An action that may have appeared too harsh at the moment but one that was needed to subjugate Dorne into compliance and remind them of the true power of her house.

‘Then again you two never really consummated and given how she hasn’t left your daughter’s company, I think she wed the wrong Lannister’ she said with a smile.

‘Is there a purpose to this visit your grace?’ he asked.

She sighed before facing the man.

‘Casterly Rock, I want to know if there will be any problems. Genna and her sons are still camped in there and I assume they won’t keep quiet forever’ she said.

Jaimie peered at her curiously.

‘My father took all of our forces; he left a measly defense behind of up to four thousand in the hopes that you would exert your men and spread them thin’ he said.

She nodded.

‘Thank you Ser Jaimie’ she said as she stood up.

Rhaenys was almost out of the door.

‘I am sure my father could have given you all of this information, why not question the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands himself?’ Jaime asked.

Rhaenys who had opened the door, turned around to face him. The shadow covering half of her face.

‘Because I killed him two days ago’ she said.

A flurry of emotions washed across the Kingslayer’s face but Rhaenys could recognize when a man was trying their best not to cry.

It was a vast difference from Cersei who seemed to take the news in stride.

‘What happened to you princess?’ he asked her in a low voice. ‘You were such a kind girl, a sweet girl, one who always shared her sweets with me. When did you become this?’

There was a slight hesitation in his voice.

‘When did you become my father?’ he asked her.

Rhaenys didn’t answer him.

She left the man to toil in his sadness.

Her apprentice was waiting outside for her.

Arya had become her shadow, following her in every step.

‘Did he agree?’ she asked Arya.

The girl nodded.

‘He seemed excited by the prospect’ Arya replied fondly.

‘Good’ she said as they ambled their way to the Mountain’s cell. She studied her apprentice who still showed no signs of an expanding belly.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked the girl.

Arya shifted, looking so much like Jon and little Rhaenrya whenever they were uncomfortable.

‘Better, it’s the mornings that are the worst’ Arya replied.

Rhaenys nodded.

‘I will get Valla to give you something’ she stated. ‘You should also consider the option of marriage.’

She could see that Arya was about to argue with her but Rhaenys held up her hand.

‘I can get Gendry legitimized, you two marry and after you’re wed. I will give you enough forces to take back Storms End and kill any Stannis loyalists that are left. Then the two of you can rule an entire kingdom in our name. Something to think about’ she said.

Arya remained quiet, no doubt dreading what she was suggesting.

When she arrived at the Mountain’s cell she signaled for Arya to go and get him.

Arya nodded before she left.

When she entered the room, she was not surprised to see her uncle looking down at a tearful Clegane.

‘Please no more’ the mountain begged.

‘Oh my friend but the day is still young and the hallucinations of last night’s potion have only just worn off’ Oberyn replied, his tone was sympathetic but the sight of the Mountain indicated that her Uncle had not treated him gently at all.

She stepped forward and her uncle gave her a nod.

‘How goes our prisoner?’ she asked him.

‘I finally broke him this morning, he has been weeping like a babe who was pinched from its mother’s breast. He even admitted to what he did’ her uncle responded.

Those words lit up an anger inside her, one that had fueled her ever since she escaped this city.

‘Is that so’ she said as she moved forward to the giant of a man who looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

‘Please your grace, I apologize for what I have done’ the mountain stated. His voice was whimpering.

But Rhaenys saw that his hands that were barred with chains were angling sideways. He was trying to coax her so that he could strangle her.

Rhaenys played along but the moment he lunged, she sidestepped him and hit him with the blunt of her blade. The man must have been feeling weak if the hilt of a sword could knock him backwards.

She turned to her uncle who looked at her in surprise.

‘You need to be careful uncle, he is a mad dog and only killing will give him satisfaction’ she said knowingly.

Rhaenys didn’t know where the slither of worry had come from but it was there all the same. Had she come to care for her uncle Oberyn?

‘I thought I had rendered him weak, it appears my punishments haven’t been harsh enough’ he said as he eyed the mountain who was slowly awakening.

‘Mayhaps you need some help’ she said.

Oberyn regarded her as he kneed the Mountain in the stomach which resulted in the big man clutching his belly in pain.

‘What do you have in mind?’ he asked her.

‘In my experience, it’s usually family that can get to us to our lowest points’ she said.

And just like clockwork, the door opened.

‘Hello brother’ the Hound said whilst peering from the shadows as he entered the room.

Arya stood behind him, her eyes watching the Mountain intently.

The Mountain sat up and his eyes widened as he regarded his brother.

‘I will leave you to your family reunion’ she said as she smiled and left the room with her apprentice.

‘This is stupid’ Arya said later.

‘No it’s not’ she said. ‘Vala is my best healer.’

Arya sighed as Vala inspected the girl.

‘So baby names. I think you should name him Rhaener if it’s a boy and Rhaena if it’s a girl’ she suggested.

Arya rolled her eyes as Vala kept prodding her.

‘I think if it’s a girl then I will consider a warrior. I feel differently when it comes to a boy, perhaps Jon or Eddard, Rob is already taken by two people and Gendry would hate his son being named after his father, he has issues with Robert’ Arya stated.

Rhaenys sniffed in amusement.

‘We all have issues with Robert’ she replied.

Arya gave her a small smile.

‘I was thinking of naming him Sandor if it’s a boy’ Arya said hesitantly.

‘Oh?’ Rhaenys asked her in surprise.

Arya nodded.

‘He protected both Gendry and I when we went to the Vale. We wouldn’t have been together were it not for him’ Arya replied.

Rhaenys nodded unsurely.

‘I mean there is time to consider our options’ Rhaenys stated. This time Arya laughed loudly and Rhaenys really enjoyed the site.

Vala was done with her inspection.

‘Everything appears to be fine’ the brown skin woman said as she gave Arya a warm smile before handing her a broth. ‘Drink this; it will ease your nausea in the morning.’

Arya nodded as she took a sip.

‘Thank you very much Vala’ she said.

The healer nodded before she left.

Arya was eyeing the healer suspiciously as she grabbed her things and exited the room

‘I don’t trust her’ Arya stated.

Rhaenys glanced at her apprentice and rolled her eyes.

‘Oh Vala is harmless’ she stated. ‘Besides if she were to act out of turn then I would easily find out.’

Arya had a prodding look wanting to know more.

‘She is having relations with one of my most trusted commanders’ Rhaenys stated. She was happy for Vala and Greyworm both, they both deserved happiness.

Arya frowned.

‘I don’t like Commander Naharis, especially the way he looks at my sister’ her apprentice stated with a scowl.

Rhaenys laughed, Daario had mentioned to Missandei that he wished to get Sansa in his bed. But when she fully realized what Arya said, it gave her pause.

‘Wait, Daario isn’t the one Vala is in love with, its Greyworm’ Rhaenys stated.

Arya shook her head.

‘I saw her leaving his chamber when I first arrived on Dragonstone so I assumed’ Arya replied.

Rhaenys never cared much for peoples personal endeavors but she did care for Greyworm. She would have to get Talos to find out more. Rhaenys was about to question Arya some more but the girl let out a scream.

Rhaenys jumped to her side and held her.

‘Arya!’ she said as she frantically held her. ‘What’s wrong?’

Arya just kept clutching her head.

‘I…I don’t know’ Arya stuttered. ‘I just saw a flash of a pyre and I heard a wolf howling.’

Rhaenys looked at her with concern.

She was about to ask the guard to send for a healer to make sure everything is alright but Ser Barristan came rushing in.

‘YOUR GRACE, THE CHILDREN!’ he said frantically.

Rhaenys shouted an order to make sure a healer was checking on Arya.

She followed after Barristan who was telling her that her nieces and nephew screamed and when he questioned them they mentioned the same thing Arya had said, word for word.

When she entered she saw Rhaenrya hugging little Robb and little Arya who were both tearful.

Rhaenys could tell that little Rhae was also shaken up but since she was the eldest of the three, she was playing comforter.

When the children saw her, they immediately rushed into her arms and sobbed.

(We felt it aunt Rhae, we felt a wolf die) Robb stuttered in Valyrian, his grey eyes red from crying.

Rhaenys clutched them tighter and shushed them, exclaiming that it was just a bad dream.

Ghost who usually stood guard for the children had rushed out the room the moment she entered.

When she had finally settled them down, Barristan came to her.

‘I just came from the maidenvault. Apparently Lord Rickon Stark felt it as well’ Barristan stated.

Rhaenys had no idea what was going on.

‘Perhaps it’s a Stark thing’ she said.

Rhaenys wanted to go back in and check if the children would be alright but loud howls started to fill the castle.

She followed the noise with Ser Barristan and a couple of her unsullied.

The sound made it all the way to the throne room where she found the Dothraki looking inside worriedly whispering to themselves.

(Maybe they are possessed and a witch took over) she heard one mutter. The Dothraki were always a superstitious bunch.

But as she entered the room and heard the multiple howls, she realized that these howls were sad.

Almost as if the wolves were mourning.

Ghost, Nymeria, Greywind, Shaggydog and Dianna were whimpering by the seat of the throne,

‘What the fuck is going on’ she muttered

**The Onion Knight**

Davos had travelled to different corners of the world.

He had seen places that would frighten even the boldest of men.

But the Haunted Forest probably ranked as the worst.

The place was eerily cold and it always felt like someone was watching them.

Davos had assumed that once they apprehended the Stark boy that they would march back to the wall and ride from there through the North to build their campaign.

Though he should have known that nothing was ever that simple when it came to Stannis Baratheon.

A few days had passed as they camped in the harsh Northern land.

The men were getting restless and morale was low.

He was concerned about the rations they had left to feed their men.

When they were still in Braavos he had managed to gather enough food to feed them and supply them once they took the North.

It was hard purchasing the essential stock even with the backing of the Iron Bank, most of the foodstuff was overpriced. Most of the traders supported the Targaryens because their trade took a huge boon when they had removed slavery and the market needed a substitute. Other traders who used slaves to make their foodstuff didn’t look their way because of what they Targaryens did to Astapor and Yunkai.

So Davos had to spend a large amount of coin for a general poor return of goods.

A part of him wanted to convince Stannis to go after the Reach, they had resources in abundance but Stannis had refused. Now the Reach was allied with the Trigon and they had enough resources to feed themselves until their bellies were full.

Davos had argued with his King but only briefly. The North may prove to be a useful venture.

With large lands that their camps can be spread out from their enemy.

But now all he needed to do was leave this place, this cold desolate place.

So now he stood in front of the man that named him as his hand. The man that he believed in more than anyone else.

Stannis had not spoken to Bran Stark or any of the other strange prisoners.

He just remained in his tent.

Davos had to be the one to make sure their men wouldn’t up and abandon his king’s cause.

Usually he would pin the blame on Melisandre but even the red woman seemed puzzled by their king’s actions. It frightened Davos because a part of him suspected that the woman wanted to abandon their king as well.

And if a woman as devout and as insane in her belief in Stannis were to flee then that would be a cause of concern.

Surprisingly when he entered the tent, she was there. Although she wasn’t standing as close to him as she usually did, she wasn’t whispering in his ear.

She looked worried.

‘He has not commanded me to do that; all he has said was that there must be a balance’ she said as she looked at Stannis.

Stannis stood still looking down at his table.

‘Then we will do what I set out to do’ Stannis stated.

There was an uncertainty in his voice.

‘That is all well and fine but I fear the consequences’ she replied.

‘Your god has spoken to mine; together they will bring the balance. With me as the promised prince, with me as their song. They will be here soon’ Stannis added.

Davos decided to clear his throat.

‘Your grace’ he said.

Stannis looked to him with a vacant gaze.

‘Good, you’re here. Gather some men and set up a pyre. Melisandre is to make a sacrifice’ he ordered.

Davos nodded warily.

‘May I ask whatever for your grace?’ he questioned.

‘You may but I will not answer’ Stannis replied before leaving the room.

He turned his gaze to Melisandre.

‘Come Davos let us do our duty’ she said as she walked out.

Davos cursed, his intention was to speak to him so they could leave and not linger here for any longer than necessary.

‘YOUR GRACE YOU CANNOT!’ he shouted as they set up the pyre.

His king gave him a conflicted look; he clearly did not want to do this.

‘It is my duty Davos’ he said.

Davos shook his head as they stood in his tent.

‘Your duty is to be king and a king serves his people by enacting justice when it is sought’ Davos held up his hands as emphasis, showing his fingers and how despite Stannis being grateful for what he had done by saving his life, he still enacted his duty and punished him thusly.

‘This boy has done nothing towards you and he can serve you still’ Davos stated.

Stannis stood still, his face squeamish in contemplation. It was not the first time his face had become that way. He had been doing that regularly for the past two years, almost as if he was having a mental conversation with himself.

‘That boy stands in my way of becoming what I need to be, to become the man who brings back peace to the seven kingdoms. Tell me Davos what is one whelp of a wolf compared to all of Westeros?’ Stannis asked him.

Davos stood firm.

‘Everything’ he answered. ‘This is not how you rule your grace. Sacrificial magic is not the only way. The North will never follow you if you do this’ Davos said hesitantly before looking him in the eye. ‘I will not follow you if you do this.’

The words pained Davos; the man had raised him up and showed him he would be better for all of Westeros. He had pledged to him and planned to die for him if need be.

Stannis was a man of few emotions but even that caught him of guard. Usually words of disobedience or treason would lead Stannis to order out punishments but this time his king just gave him a sad smile.

‘I listened to you when you told me not to bring Melisandre to Blackwater Bay and mayhaps if I had brought her then I might have had my throne and I would have had no need for this. I ignored my destiny once before, I can’t do it again. Not even for you’ Stannis replied determinedly.

‘Make sure the pyre is ready before sunset’ he said as he walked away.

**The Burnt Wolf**

Bran never thought about death.

Even when Jaimie had thrown him out of the abandoned tower when he had spotted him with Cersei.

Bran didn’t think of death.

Just a few days ago he was contemplating finally meeting the Three Eyed Raven and finally unlocking his powers.

Perhaps with enough magic he would finally be able to move again, perhaps muster up enough courage to ask Meera for her hand.

It was all wishful thinking though and the two aforementioned people lay in a cell where they argued.

‘YOU DID THIS TO HIM AND NOW YOU CAN’T HELP HIM?’ her voice had remained at that tempo when Jojen had confirmed a pyre was being set up for him and Summer.

Bloodraven who had remained silent, looking tired and withered. Bran thought the chains were unnecessary but Stannis seemed to think otherwise.

‘I could not foresee this, something has happened. Someone changed the path. A divergence I could not predict. I had planned out a future, a future which I controlled. One that Bran was key for, if I had been successful then Bran would have been king’ Bloodraven stated as he shook his head.

Meera seemed as if she wanted to argue more but a figure approached their cell.

Stannis had arrived with his guards.

Bran might not have been seeing things clearly but it seemed as if the man were upset at what he was about to do.

Jojen kept his hands on Meera, a struggle considering how strong the girl was.

‘Lord Stark’ Stannis stated. ‘Your execution will begin nigh, I will give you a quill and a pen in which you can write your final letters to your family, on my honor I will grant you that.’

Meera spat.

‘A man of honor would not murder an innocent man’ she growled.

Stannis regarded her looking like he had a million words he wished to relay to her but instead he turned his attention to Bran. His hand Ser Davos stood some distance from him.

‘I understand why you may feel this is unfair Lord Stark and as a king I am not required to explain my reasons but in this circumstance I will offer you one. Westeros needs saving and I can save it. Your sacrifice would mean me righting the Seven Kingdoms. There cannot be a great peace first without a great suffering’ Stannis muttered bluntly.

The words felt like acid.

This was all Bran was, a pawn being passed on a cyvasse board. Even Bloodraven had been using him to get his way.

‘There won’t be a great peace, only a great suffering, if you go through with this’ Bloodraven stated. ‘You have chosen to align yourself with evil and are dooming the world because of a throne.’

That seemed to get a reaction from Stannis.

‘That throne is mine by right and with it I will bring balance unlike you, I would offer the boy freedom from the torment you would inflict on him. That’s right; I saw a glimpse of the future you had tried to manipulate into existence. You would have had him sit on my throne as a puppet you could control.’

Bloodraven did not respond, instead he looked at Stannis warily.

A guard marched forward to hand him the letters he would write to his family. The thought made him shiver, to see them pained from reading his last words.

He then turned to Meera who had gone quiet and ashen, looking on the verge of tears.

The situation had not fully set in that he would die very soon. It hadn’t even kicked in for him but the look on her face jostled him awake.

‘I do not need a quill my lord to write letters because words are wind. I only have one request’ Bran stated as he looked at Stannis.

The man nodded.

‘Lord and Lady Reed along with Hodor and my direwolf must be let go and escorted by a group of your men back to Greywater watch’ he said.

‘No’ Meera protested but Bran ignored her, keeping his eyes on Stannis.

Stannis seemed to be having a conversation in his head before pursing his lips.

‘I will allow Lord and Lady Reed and the simpleton to return but the wolf burns with you’ Stannis replied.

Bran gulped, feeling Summer tense against his mind. He had been put in a small cage and was whimpering for his companion.

Bran looked at Meera realizing he needed her safe and he nodded.

‘Your grace if I may?’ Davos asked as he stepped forward. ‘The group of men you send to Greywater Watch, I highly feel that you should send the little Lady Shireen along with them. It’s not safe for her here.’

Stannis turned to him and shook his head.

‘My daughter stays with me Davos’ he replied.

Stannis was making to leave the tent before he turned to Bran.

‘Lord Stark I thank you for your sacrifice’ he said.

Meera spat on the ground.

‘BURN IN THE SEVEN HELLS’ she said but Stannis had already made his way out.

Davos looked at them hesitantly as if he was contemplating freeing him and letting him go.

‘I will send guards to come collect you within the hour my lady’ Davos stated somberly.

‘Bran!’ Meera said desperately, the tears forming in her eyes once again.

‘It’s alright Meera’ he tried to brave despite being afraid of death.

He silently smiled as he thought of what his father used to say about fear and bravery.

Perhaps that was why he hadn’t yet started crying.

He wanted to cry for his mother, for her to hold him and protect him but she wasn’t here and he was glad she wasn’t. Only he would die today, he would not see his family suffer.

‘No Bran it’s not, we have to try something’ she said before she turned to Jojen and Bloodraven.

The former looked fearful and the latter looked resigned.

‘We have to help him, we have to fight them’ Meera’s voice had become shrill but what she said scared him.

No one would die for him.

Stannis was clearly a mad man but there was no need to push his madness onto the people he cared about.

‘There is nothing we can do’ Jojen stated.

Meera shook her head and this time the tears were falling.

Bran signaled to Jojen that they should move to the far corner of the cell to give them some privacy.

‘We have been given an hour before you leave, will you give me this one hour for us to spend together?’ he asked her.

Meera sniffed before she nodded.

They spent the hour talking of random things.

He could see that Meera was fighting against her emotions by conversing on random things.

When they had run out of things to speak on, Meera turned to him with a serious look.

‘Thank you for saving my life’ she uttered.

Bran shrugged.

‘Thank you for bringing me to the Three Eyed Raven’ he replied. ‘Even if it was all for nothing in the end.’

She gave him a wobbly smile but nodded nonetheless as she took his hand.

‘When I leave this place and I return home, I swear to you that I will avenge you. I will kill Stannis’ she whispered.

Bran shook his head.

‘Please don’t’ he said. ‘Everything that’s happened to me, the Lannisters crippling me. My mother seeking justice and my father dying. It’s a cycle of revenge. And revenge always leads to more revenge. It can only end when someone decides to forgive the other.’

Meera leaned into him and lay next to him.

‘How are you so calm about this?’ she asked.

‘Ever since I woke up from my fall, I have been getting flooded with visions. I knew I had to find Bloodraven but I didn’t know why. It felt as if I was being crippled to a fate I did not want’ he muttered honestly. ‘I don’t know mayhaps I know I won’t be constantly tormented by visions.’

She nodded but Bran could tell she didn’t truly understand.

The truth is that a part of Bran was happy he failed, he would not admit this out loud but Bran’s sight had been ebbing away at who he was.

Despite how he felt for Meera, his visions were overwhelming him.

At least with this death, the noise might stop and Bran can die as himself.

‘You know one of the main reasons I wanted to meet the Three Eyed Raven. I wanted to learn to walk again, if I could then I would have been able to become a knight and mayhaps I could have charmed you’ he said with a smile.

‘I find you charming enough’ she said with a grin of her own.

Bran smiled at that.

Meera looked at him for a couple of seconds before their lips connected.

Bran had never taken a liking to girls when he was a boy. He was more interested in swords and becoming a legendary knight.

How often he would feel embarrassed when his mother would care for him. When Sansa would teach him how to dance and teach him the proper way of trying to woo a girl. Even Arya with all her swords and training, he found her to be an annoyance.

But during this journey of darkness, those memories were the brightest to him.

And perhaps that is why he loved Meera.

She embodied all of what he loved in his mother, in Sansa and Arya.

When they stopped their kiss, she smiled at him and he beamed back.

His heart constricted when the guards came to collect Meera, Jojen and Hodor.

Hodor kept looking back at him frantically.

‘Hodor!’ he shouted but he was dragged away.

Jojen turned towards Bloodraven who remained solemn in his corner of the cell and Jojen just slumped his shoulders and left the makeshift bamboo cell.

He could see that Meera was about to fight so Bran grabbed her tightly.

‘Meera, it’s time’ he said as he grabbed her face.

Meera shook her head ardently.

‘No!’ she muttered.

‘I wish we had more time but we don’t. I need you to live’ he said.

‘I won’t leave you’ she said desperately.

She shied away as she looked at the guards who were giving them one last moment.

‘Look at me’ he said and Meera turned to him. ‘I told you that these wars will continue on and on like a cycle. And only forgiveness will stop this, I need you to tell that to my family. You are the only one who will be able to.’

She shook her head.

‘Don’t’ she said with tears streaming down her cheeks turning to the guards in a defensive position, one that he knew meant she was ready to fight.

‘You must do it, Meera please. We are out of time’ he said as he grabbed her hand, her lip was trembling.

‘I can’t’ she said whilst shaking her head.

‘Yes you can’ he said sadly. ‘You must.’

The look on her face broke him.

‘It’s not fair, it shouldn’t be happening but it is, it’s alright. Stannis could never hurt me’ he said. ‘And if he does then I will think of you.’

He grabbed her one last time and kissed her. This time it wasn’t chaste, it was desperate and sad with their tongues connecting.

They broke their kiss as one of the guards cleared his throat.

‘I love you’ he whispered.

‘I love you too’ she replied before standing and leaving him.

She kept looking back but Bran just kept smiling, not portraying any emotion.

He only wept when she was truly out of his line of sight.

He waited what felt like hours.

‘It’s a brave thing you did’ one of the children of the forest said, Leaf if he remembered correctly.

Bran turned to her in confusion.

‘Saving your friends and sparing them their lives and the pain of them seeing you die’ Leaf said.

She had a weird form, her body was very plant like but her face was that of woman.

‘I wish I could have spared the rest of you’ he replied.

He couldn’t make out Leaf’s expression but it seemed as if she was smiling.

‘They would never allow that, our magic is a danger to the others’ she said.

Bran looked at her intently.

‘You know of them?’ Bran asked.

Leaf nodded.

‘We created them’ she replied.

Bran looked at her in horror.

‘We were angry at your ancestors that settled in our lands. We wanted to coexist with your kind but men are simple minded and all they crave is power so they tried to kill us and wipe us out. We fought using our magic and for a time it put them to heel but our magic and our way of life was never meant for war. We were desperate so we decided to use dark magic. Part of our tribe disagreed claiming that it wasn’t the will of the oldest of our Gods but we didn’t care. Those that disagreed left and I assume they live at the place that your friend is being taken to. We heeded their warning nonetheless and practiced our magic on a man who had come to us to seek out peace and that is how the Night King was born’ she explained.

Bran processed her words, thinking of the visions of the man who looked like death itself, formed entirely by ice.

‘The Night King was created with our intentions and our well-being. His sole mission was to kill humanity as we had wanted but it all backfired. He started killing us out of spite and making sacrifices that would make him stronger. It escalated into a war so bad that we decided to align with the men we had sought to kill in the first place.’

‘We had an alliance, some of us even wed the most powerful of your clansmen. My cousin married your great grandfather from eons before you and our magic has passed down from generation to generation. Permeating in specific Stark men.’

‘It skipped your grandparents, your father, uncles and aunt but it came once again to the third generation’ she said as she hinted at his abilities.

What she said was a lot to process but it had distracted him from his imminent death.

‘If you banded together then why is the Night King still alive?’ he asked.

Leaf smiled.

‘It’s like you told Meera, war is a cycle and only by forgiveness can the bloodshed truly stop. We asked for forgiveness to who we wronged and the Night King had accepted, so long as we let him be’ she said.

That surprised Bran.

‘What we didn’t take into account was that there was other magic in the world. Different from ours’ she said.

His thoughts flashed on Melisandre as he thought of her Red God and the fire she invoked, it then went to the thought of the Valyrians.

‘The Targaryens’ he said.

Leaf nodded.

‘Their magic could rival our own and they were a threat to us but we had the gift of sight and we knew Aegon would be coming. So your name sake, Brandon the builder, built the wall, with our help, the help of the Night King and his men. This would be a barrier to keep all those with the magic of Valyria with their blood away from us.’

Bran was even more shocked. The visions that he had been shown had indicated the Night King as a devastating force that would wipe out humanity not one who would seek out peace.

‘What happened then?’ Bran asked. Why had the Night King started his way south, why did Bran have to leave his him to learn how to defeat him.

‘The pact was broken. The Free-Folk were damned beyond the wall because of petty Starks who craved power and dominion. Men encroached the land that always belonged to winter and tried to kill all of us.’

‘We weren’t truly afraid because the pact had stated that should anyone even try to break it then they would be subject to the Night King’s hands. The true threat that could wipe us out though, where the Valyrians with their magic but luckily we had a wall to keep them out. Alysanne had tried to fly her dragon across the Wall but the dragons refused. Only Valyrians with weak blood and no indication of magic could cross. Like the dead man Craster whose sons were made as an offering to the Night King as a way of maintaining peace.’

Bran grimaced at the thought of Craster, Stannis had probably killed him on his way here.

‘But what we didn’t account for was those who had Valyrian magic and those who had our magic’ she said.

Bran turned to her.

‘You see the Wall really couldn’t stop someone with the blood of Valyria and the blood of the First men, Most of them weren’t dangerous. Like your sister Allyria, she has both and yet she is a kind person at heart. Though her blood isn’t as strong on the Valyrian side’

Bran had not given much thought to Allyria. Jojen and Meera had mentioned that they met her, their father Howland had held onto her direwolf when it was a pup and gave it to her. That is how he had found out about her. He would have loved to meet her.

‘It is very powerful in your cousin’ she says.

Bran stared at her curiously.

‘My cousin?’ he asked. He thought of Robyn Arryn wondering who in his family would have passed down that blood to him but then it dawned on him that she was speaking of Jon, it was strange that he was being referred to as his cousin.

‘Yes the one you called your brother Jon Snow. His blood is the most potent. Not only does he share the blood of both Targaryen and Stark, his blood enhances the other. His paramour Daenerys shares in the deepest magic of Valyria and they have passed that down to their children’ she said. ‘They pose the biggest threat in eliminating the Night King.’

Bran gasped at that.

‘Then why not seek them out?’ he asked.

‘Because their hearts are good, no matter how many lives they have taken. Their hearts are pure and they do it because they have to. Even their children, except for the eldest Rhaenerya, she is one I am unclear of. Jon Snow is not the threat, in fact he and his family are the solution to the actual threat’ Leaf stated.

‘What do you mean? Isn’t the actual threat the Night King?’ Bran asked.

He had noticed that she never spoke of the Night King as if he were an enemy.

‘Bran we made peace with humanity and the others, a long time ago and we lived beyond the wall with them. I have told you who poses a danger to us’ she replied.

‘Those who possess the blood of both but you just said my brother wasn’t a threat nor his children’ he stated.

She nodded.

‘But they aren’t the only ones who have the blood of both. Years ago someone crossed beyond the wall and weakened the barrier, someone who possessed the magic of both’ she said.

Bran looked at her curiously before following where her gaze landed on. Bloodraven.

Bran’s eyes widened.

‘I thought you were helping him’ he said in surprise.

Leaf said nothing to that.

‘You can’t help someone who would want to see himself in power’ she said.

The cell opened and Bran saw guards standing there with torches.

‘Brandon Stark, we are here to take you for your execution’ the guard stated.

Bran gulped as he turned to Leaf.

‘Eyes are deceiving Brandon Stark and though your death may seem unfair. It is necessary, Bloodraven would have lived on in your body and stolen your soul. At least you will die as yourself.’

Bran was confused but he nodded somberly.

He made his way past Bloodraven but the old man didn’t spare him a glance. He felt angered, the only reason he had been here was to find him.

‘You’re a bloody disappointment’ he spat as he was dragged out.

‘Shiera used to say the same thing’ Bloodraven responded.

They carried him to the pyre and Bran saw people make way for him.

He noticed that the little Lady Shireen was nowhere to be seen, he wondered if Ser Davos had absconded with her but given that he stood next to Stannis, it was highly unlikely.

Bran felt numb to it.

His fear only crept in when he saw Summer in a cage placed on the wood. His wolf had a muzzle on but even that couldn’t stop him from hearing the wolf’s whimpers.

Bran opened his mind and felt Summer’s fear. He connected their minds and put the wolf at ease. Telling him that the pain would be temporary but soon they will rest and no longer live in torment.

‘Brandon Stark, hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by our promised prince. You may think your sacrifice as suffering’ Melisandre shouted as she lit the pyre with a torch.

‘No it is not, it is salvation. The Lord of Light will look upon us with favor because of your sacrifice. So smile because death by fire is the purest death and you have become a son of R’hllor. Let your flames be accepted. For the night is dark and full of terrors’ she added.

Bran could feel the heat bubbling underneath the wood as he sat up and watched. Summer was busy dancing around the flame but it was of no use because the pyre was slowly flickering.

Bran could see on the faces of Stannis men that they found this inhumane, particularly the cruelty being placed on such a magnificent animal.

The smoke started to cloud his sight but with it came visions.

_The visions were distorted, he was back at the tower watching Jaimie and Cersei. The two spotted him and the latter was telling Jaimie that I had seen them._

_Jaimie sighed before pushing him off._

_Bran fell but he didn’t blackout like he did when it happened. Instead he saw Jon, Theon and Robb looking panicked as they carried him to his rooms._

_His father was beside himself. Mother and Arya were in tears as they cradled him for fear that he wouldn’t wake up._

_Sansa came later to say goodbye but Bran didn’t miss the happiness in her face as she mentioned that she would be a princess._

_The vision then changed showing his family going their separate ways. Certain things were playing out as they were supposed to._

_But things were different._

_He watched his mother’s throat being slit at the twins._

_He watched Robb being stabbed to death by Roose Bolton before the Freys lopped off his head._

_He watched Arya get the humanity beaten out of her by a man with a silver streak in his bronze hair._

_He watched as Sansa screamed for Theon to help her as a man with Bolton clothing had his way with her_

_He watched Jon yell out Ghost’s name as a boy no older than Rickon plunged a knife into his heart._

_The visions didn’t make sense. His family was alive, he knew his mother survived the twins._

_The visions continued on though._

_Sansa fled with a broken Theon as they escaped Winterfell._

_Arya was now killing people mercilessly._

_Jon had woken up in Castle Black despite being dead. Surprisingly Melisandre and Davos were there._

_He saw Sansa jump into Jon’s arms, something he never thought he would ever see in his life._

_He saw Arya miraculously running and jumping through the streets of Braavos despite her having three stab wounds to the gut._

_He watched as Rickon lost his life at the hands of the man that had raped Sansa. He saw Jon lose control and charge into battle._

_He then watched as Jon was named king and he saw the look of resentment in Sansa’s eyes as she sat next to him._

_He watched as Arya killed House Frey and not showing any remorse for the men who clutched their throats at being poisoned._

_He saw Sansa walking through Winterfell relishing her role as a leader._

_He watched as Jon walked in a rocking boat and knocked on a door as a silver haired woman appeared and let him in with a look of love on her face._

_He watched as their love was torn apart by everyone but even then it remained strong._

_He watched the two of them sharing their last moment in the crypts before the battle as Daenerys put Jon’s hand on her womb._

_He watched as Jon died in the battle against the dead but in his death it secured victory for the living._

_He watched as both Sansa and Arya refused to ally with Daenerys whose army had weakened._

_He watched as Daenerys was betrayed by Tyrion Lannister who had been trying to undermine her from the beginning._

_He saw Daenerys accidentally ignite the whole city in Kings Landing, one that caused her to go into labor._

_He saw a girl who was born and he saw Daenerys lose her life as the baby cried._

_He then saw Arya walk to the babe whilst holding one of her own with a look of regret and tears in her eyes as she promised Daenerys that she would care for the babe._

_Bran watched as Arya left Westeros. He saw Sansa with a crown on her head and a cold look of despondency on her face as his sister looked miserable and alone._

_He wondered where he was in all of this but then the vision finally shifted to him and it showed him lying on the snow reaching his hand out to touch the heart tree with Meera asking him if he was sure he wanted to do it, Bran nodded and Bran saw himself put his hand there but he then noticed that when he did, a vacant expression washed over his face and he saw a flicker of Bloodraven behind him. Had the men taken control of him?_

_He then saw himself in Winterfell saying goodbye to Meera with no ounce of love on his face and Meera who looked heartbroken._

_He watched as he let Littlefinger whisper in Sansa’s ear about the power she could have._

_He watched as he told Sam inform Jon knowing the chasm it would cause._

_He then saw himself sitting with a group of people as he was crowned but only it wasn’t him, it was Bloodraven._

_‘This is what was going to happen but I couldn’t allow it uncle’ a voice said. The voice sounded feminine._

_‘The three eyed raven thought he would bring balance by putting himself in power, even now he silently hunts me so he can control me, the way he controlled everything and everyone around him’ she said._

_‘I hate that I have to kill you uncle and I hate that I have to kill my lover’s aunt but **Wolf blood must burn and Dragon Blood must freeze. Ice and fire in reverse.’**_

_Bran couldn’t make out where the voice was coming from but it sounded familiar. It was the same voice he had heard when he heard Daenerys speak. It’s the same voice he heard when he had that vision earlier._

_‘The future I lived in was terrible but I asked myself the question **What if**?’ she stated._

_Bran saw a different vision now._

_He saw a little Dornish girl who was hiding under the bed with her black cat but the cat seemed to have a mind of its own like it was being warged. The cat was nudging the girl because if the girl didn’t move then she would be killed very soon. Rhaenys looked at the cat intently and followed._

_The girl rushed out through a back entrance with a cat and Bran could tell this was not meant to happen. This was a divergence that changed everything._

_It all made sense now. The girl from his vision earlier and the girl who appeared now was the one who had warged into the cat._

_‘Who are you?’ Bran asked._

_But he was met with silence._

Bran hadn’t realized he was screaming but he was and he felt his skin being stung by the flame. He looked to the side and he saw that Summer was no longer moving. All he saw was a flame.

He wanted to cry but he was too dehydrated and the moment he tried he started coughing due to the smoke.

He thought of the vision, of the girl’s voice that spoke to him. All this time he had thought the Night King the threat but he was wrong.

He could feel his brain slowly turning off.

And he tried to think of happy memories.

His father smiling at him when he showed him that he could hold a sword.

His mother kissing him goodnight as he fell asleep.

Robb fastening his cloak as he ruffled his hair. Jon chasing him around the Godswood. Sansa baking him cakes and pretending to be a maiden that he would save. Arya wrestling with him in the mud as they played. Teaching Rickon how to walk as his little brother smiled at him. Theon teaching him the proper stance of holding a bow.

Hodor making him laugh when he felt sick. Osha cradling him as he looked outside their tent fearful of the storm.

And finally he thought of Meera. He felt no more pain. He only smiled knowing he would one day see her again.

And with that his brain switched off.

**The Dragon King**

Jon clutched the table in pain and screamed.

He had never felt that before.

The only vision that flashed through his mind was a wolf burning.

Something was wrong but had no idea what.

Dany had come to his side, holding him with a look of concern.

He couldn’t explain what happened.

Not even Robb or Allyria could explain.

Dany had told him that they had also experienced the same thing.

It was indication enough that they needed to return back to their family.

Jon felt it strange that he would be going to the Red Keep. Their home, hopefully their final home. He enjoyed Dragonstone but it felt like a temporary keep.

Dany held his hand as they left the tent.

‘Most of the Lords have started marching’ she said as they walked to the dragons.

Jon nodded in agreement.

A few Northern Lords would make their way to the capital along with whatever Lords are left from the Riverlands.

‘Now we only have to worry about the Stormlands and the Westerlands for swearing fealty’ he said.

‘They will’ Dany said as she put her free hand on her belly out of reflex.

They had to. They had set enough examples with the other houses for them not to come and swear fealty.

Rhaenys had lit up Dorne, both himself and Dany had put the Lannisters in the Reach on fire. Not to mention what they did to Walder Frey’s castle that was only a pile rubble now.

Rhaenys had informed them via a raven that there may have been casualties which Jon took as confirmation that civilians died when she took the keep.

Jon remained optimistic, hoping his sister didn’t massacre innocence because of her bloodlust. Or at the very least he hoped she had a reason for it.

The innocence were never their enemy.

When Jon arrived by Rhaegal, he saw both Robb and Allyria standing near a tree. They both seemed shaken up.

‘You ready to go?’ Jon asked them.

Robb nodded.

‘How are you two feeling?’ Dany asked them both.

Robb looked at Allyria before responding.

‘We’re fine now but I am worried’ Robb stated.

‘Why?’ Dany asked.

Robb looked at him and turned to Dany.

‘In our vision we saw a wolf being burned and in the background and I swear I could see snow. The Sultan’s raven states that Rickon is safe and unharmed. So that only leaves Bran’ Robb answered.

Allyria nodded in agreement.

‘I think Bran’s in danger’ she added.

Jon decided to speak up.

‘I also think the same’ he said.

‘Then shouldn’t we be going North to find him?’ Allyria asked.

Jon didn’t want to answer and neither did Robb but thankfully Dany did.

‘And what scour the whole North aimlessly that won’t work’ she replied.

‘It will if we use your dragons. Not only will it draw attention but it will lure him out’ Ally argued.

‘Yes it would be faster but like I said none of us know the North and from what we’ve been told. We can’t just rush in there, it will be suicide’ Dany answered back.

Allyria shot her a look of surprise and some affront.

‘Are you telling me you actually believe in the tales those Wildlings are spinning?’ Ally held an incredulous tone.

Jon butted in.

‘I do and I know you think it’s impossible but I watched your father behead someone who said the same thing and he didn’t seem like a mad man and he definitely didn’t seem like someone who would believe in something impossible. I went to the wall and certain people said the same thing. For gods sake Ally we have dragons’ he stated.

‘Not to mention the fact that when I was in Qarth I saw something that makes this more than just a coincidence’ Dany added.

Allyria huffed.

‘Did you ever consider that it was a witch messing with your minds?’ Ally asked them.

‘We weren’t tricked, we were shown and right now what we need to is regroup and make sure King’s Landing is ready for our rule before we go North and deal with the Wildlings.’

Dany didn’t leave much room to argue because she stepped towards Aeryon who was waiting impatiently for her.

Ally sighed but she followed after Dany.

Jon then turned to Robb.

‘You weren’t around for the meeting we had this morning with the Free-Folk’ Jon stated and he saw Robb give him a look of confusion.

‘It’s what the Wildlings call themselves’ he clarified and Robb nodded.

‘I was busy dealing with certain traitors’ Robb replied.

‘And?’ Jon asked wanting to find out how his brother had handed out their punishment.

‘Walder Frey is dead but Roose is alive. He will be marching to Kings Landing in the Dothraki way’ Robb replied.

Jon smiled. Having to march as bare as your name day on your own feet all the way to Kings Landing is a cruel punishment.

‘That’s one way to make them fear you’ he replied before looking back at the men he would be leaving behind. Jon wondered if perhaps they were making a mistake by not seeking out Bran.

‘You’re thinking about Bran?’ Robb asked him.

Jon nodded.

‘He’s not going to die, I know it’ Robb stated, Jon smiled remembering the conversation they had before he left Winterfell.

‘You Starks are hard to kill’ he said, filling his brother with nostalgia. Robb seemed to pick up on it.

‘You said that to me before you left, I had assumed you would be in all black when I saw you again’ Robb said as he eyed him and Robb smiled when he looked at Jon’s black clothing and his red jerkin.

‘I was partly right’ Robb said.

When they saw Aeryon ascend. Jon went to mount Rhaegal and Robb followed him.

The next place they would be heading to is Kings Landing.

**The Stag Pawn**

Shame.

That’s what he felt when he sat in his tent.

When he heard Bran Stark’s screams.

He knew what needed to be done but it still ate at him.

It was even worse the next few days.

His daughter who always wanted to spend time with him and constantly tried to seek him out had started to avoid him.

And even when Stannis sat with Shireen, she would barely make eye contact with him. Selyse didn’t care that much about what happened and would roam around the camp they had set up.

A couple days had passed and he was sitting down with Shireen.

‘You’ve been silent’ he said as he looked at her.

Shireen looked afraid to reply but she still spoke.

‘Why did you kill him father?’ she asked him.

‘Because I had to do it, it will all make sense in a few days’ time. They will be here soon’ he answered her.

‘Who will?’ she asked him.

My father will.

He didn’t respond with that but that is what he wanted to say. He couldn’t make them understand but all he needed was a few more days. Just a few more and they would arrive.

Stannis had not spoken to his father in days, the last time he spoke to him was when he told Stannis that he would be there within a week.

A week was all he needed.

Then they would understand.

Then they would see that he wasn’t just a madman burning people like the Targaryens of old.

He would be better than they were but sacrifices had to be made.

There cannot be a great peace first without a great suffering. He had constantly told that to Davos.

Stannis gave a kiss to his daughter and left her in the tent. He was happy when she returned it and hugged him.

One day when he ruled the seven kingdoms, then he would make her his heir.

She would have more than she has ever known.

He walked into his planning tent and looked at the map that lay out the whole of the North and a marker was put for their location in the Haunted Forest.

Stannis had found the name to be extreme but after hearing Bran Stark’s cries, he knew that the place would now be haunted for him forever.

When he entered he saw Melisandre was sat inside with Davos moving impatiently.

‘How many have fled?’ he asked his hand.

Davos looked at Melisandre before turning to him.

‘About four hundred men but most of them were looking for a reason to leave, given the cold weather’ Davos replied.

Stannis nodded before turning to the map.

‘We still have up to fifty thousand men so I am not entirely perturbed’ Stannis said.

Davos looked at him.

‘Your grace I have another concern with regards to food supplies. It’s enough for us to be camped out here but the moment we march south, I fear we won’t have enough to supply our men’ Davos stated.

Stannis regarded him. Davos had brought up that concern.

‘We can’t leave just yet Davos, I need a few more days’ Stannis replied

Davos nodded.

‘I understand your grace and whilst these mercenaries may not be unaffected with your actions. The cold will soon affect them. I would rather we have enough to feed them when the coin we’re paying them isn’t as attractive as the weather’ Davos stated.

He frowned at the implication but he couldn’t lose the force he had gained.

‘I assume by the way you’re speaking that you have a plan’ Stannis said with a raised brow.

Davos arched his head as he looked down.

‘Indeed I do. I have a few connections from my friends before I began serving you. Some of them trade in Essos with certain goods and while it is Targaryen territory I think I can gather some supplies. I will also inform the Iron Bank for them to assist us. But I will need to do it at an easily accessible port, I’m thinking the castle at Eastwatch’ Davos suggested.

It was a sound plan but a part of Stannis felt paranoid that Davos was trying to flee. A ridiculous notion considering how truly loyal the Onion Knight was.

But Stannis had done something that could change his perspective on him for good.

Davos had not pestered him for anything in the past few days as he usually did, which was unusual for Davos.

Stannis then looked at the person next to him and an idea struck his head.

‘You will take the Lady Melisandre with you’ Stannis ordered.

He could see that Davos was about to protest but Stannis held out his hand to show he was in no mood for arguments.

Melisandre didn’t seem displeased to not be by his side. She had been acting even more strangely.

Stannis decided to let it be. If his paranoia were to consume him then they would all lose.

He saw this as positive because he knew Davos could not stand the red woman and on the impossible likelihood that a betrayal were about to be enacted then at the very least it would be foiled.

‘If that is your order then so be it but I request that I take the Queen and princess Shireen with me’ Davos requested.

Stannis sighed once again.

‘I have already told you once Davos that my family stays with me. They are safest when they are by my side’ he replied firmly.

Davos frowned but he relented nonetheless and made his way out.

Before he could exit, Stannis grabbed his elbow to halt him.

Davos had an expression as if he had been struck by acid. Stannis would never touch anyone this way, not even his own brothers.

‘I understand if you have lost faith in me Davos. I have done unforgivable things but that is the cost of war and the cost of doing my duty. All these deaths have taken a toll on us. Renly for me and your sons for you. Their sacrifices have to mean something and I will make them mean something. All I ask is you have faith for a few more days and I will have enough power to remove every single fucking Targaryen from my throne. Are you with me Davos’ he said as he shook his hand reverently.

Davos quickly came book from his shock and nodded.

‘I am with you your grace’ Davos replied.

Stannis gave him a small smile.

‘Ours is the fury Lord Hand’ he muttered before his friend left him.

It had been two days since Davos left and Stannis patrolled his camp watching his men huddle near a large camp fire.

It took all of Stannis temperament not to behead a score of men for not setting up a reasonable defense perimeter.

Now was not the time for beheading even though he felt the need to punish such insubordination

Stannis was a battle commander, the likes that turned the Greyjoys to tuck their tales and run during their Rebellion.

He was not fearful of the Targaryens because he was a seasoned commander and his father would support him

Stannis stood behind one of the men who was recounting a story by the fire about how a Lysene whore used a snake to lubricate his behind.

‘I’m telling you’ the man said in a foreign accent as he stood by the fire warming his hands. ‘She used the tongue of the snake and it slithered on my arse, I swear to the gods.’

All the men laughed whilst Stannis rolled his eyes.

Robert would have preferred nonsense like this, it was one of the reasons why he was a good war time king.

He wondered what Robert would think of what was happening now. Considering the fact that Lyanna had married someone else and not only had his best friend, Ned Stark, hidden his son but that same son was trying to get his throne.

Stannis found amusement at the thought that the only person avenging their family was him, the man that Robert never saw as a brother, the fact that he saw Renly as even more worthy than him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the murmuring of the men gathered around the campfire.

But he saw the source of their complaints.

The fire had been put out.

The weather had grown colder and the wind seemed more vicious.

The hounds they used to hunt had started barking frantically.

Stannis was ready to ignore it but he saw a flock of ravens flying to Bloodraven’s cell.

Stannis ran in that direction and it was a struggle considering how hard the wind was blowing him back with the heavy furs he had put on.

When he arrived at the cell he saw that Bloodraven’s eyes were all milky white.

The tree like children were watching him intently.

One of them approached the gate of the cell.

‘Do not open this cage. The Night King would be displeased if you do’ she said. He assumed it was a she, given how feminine she sounded.

The words she said confused him but he let them be.

Bloodraven opened his eyes.

‘You need to leave this place Stannis, all will be lost if we stay here’ Bloodraven stated.

Stannis looked to the sky and he saw that the flock of ravens kept trying to fly towards the mist but they kept flailing away whenever they were near the fog.

_Do not open my son, for I am here._

Stannis smiled and he left them in the cell as he approached the main center of the camp.

He was finally meeting his father.

One of his men rushed to his back.

‘Your grace you need to enter your tent and keep warm. I fear there is a rough storm coming.’

And as if his father was working on poetic timing. A sharp sound hit from the skies, like thunder.

A sharp gust of wind rolled through.

One that was so sharp that it caused an overwhelming fog that was four times thicker than a cloud.

The fog became harsher and harsher. More vapid to the point that Stannis couldn’t see anything.

His men began panicking. Eight bodies had already run into him.

None of them could see what was happening.

The fog blinding everyone even Stannis himself.

Stannis kept shouting for them to stay steady, that his father had arrived. There was nothing to fear .

But that is what Stannis thought.

He couldn’t describe the events that were happening because he couldn’t see.

But he could hear.

And he heard the sound of a drone of charging footsteps and loud monster like snarls. Like a hoard marching.

That is when he started hearing the screams, the blood curdling screams.

Men were being stabbed and impaled he could hear. He knew the sound of blood being pierced. The sound of armor being ripped off.

‘WHAT’S GOING ON MEN?’ he shouted frantically.

He could see nothing.

All he could hear was a loud tantrum of attacks.

The feeling was claustrophobic, like his eyes were removed and he was thrown into a battlefield to a Calvary charge.

Stannis screamed and shouted for his men.

One moment he was grabbing someone in the thick fog and the next that body would disappear.

This happened for over an hour.

An hour of hell.

Until Stannis found himself on the floor, unable to do nothing and let the cold take him.

The place was eerily silent.

Stannis had closed his eyes on instinct. The fact that he could only see a thick fog was driving him insane.

He had kept his eyes closed even though the entire place had gone quiet.

But then he heard her scream. The scream that jolted him awake.

‘FATHER’ he heard Shireen shriek.

Stannis opened his eyes.

The fog was gone.

But what he saw was the stuff of nightmares.

All his men lay scattered lifeless and dead on the snowy ground. None of them were moving and most had been impaled.

‘FATHER!’ he heard his daughter shout again.

Stannis would have called out for her but when he turned to his right.

He saw it.

Dead men were flanked around him. They looked dead at least but they were alive.

Some were skeletal and some still had flesh forming their skin.

In the far end he saw ninety men formed of ice sitting ahead of them as if they were the generals. They sat on strange beasts that had an arachnid base ship. Ice spiders big as hounds.

They looked like White Walkers.

They were White Walkers.

Stannis ignored them and ran to the tent where Shireen was screaming for him.

When he got to the tent he saw a vision that shook him to his core.

Shireen stood there shivering in the corner and Selyse lay there bleeding out next to the guards that were protecting them. He never loved the woman but she had always been a dutiful wife and now she lay lifeless because of him. Because of his choices.

Stannis then wondered why Shireen and him were spared.

Shireen ran into his arms and he held her there.

‘Father?’ he asked in his mind as he searched for the Night King. ‘Why did you do this.’

Stannis took his daughter and held her in his arms as he walked out of their family tent.

Everyone was dead.

All these people had died because of him.

He had lead these men into a trap. He looked at his daughter Shireen who was clutching to him tightly.

Stannis needed to find a horse, they needed to escape.

His father had failed him.

_I have not failed you._

Stannis turned to the sound in his mind. It was now even louder almost like it was being shared with a multitude of people.

A figure slowly approached where he stood. Stannis put Shireen down and held up his sword.

The figure got closer and Stannis could see it clearly.

Looking behind him Stannis saw a sizeable force, if he had to estimate then he would assume almost twenty thousand stood behind him.

Next to the man were the ninety generals that rode the ice spiders.

The figure got closer and Stannis saw how everything froze around him.

The man was made of ice like his other generals but he seemed different, the others had white hair unlike him. He appeared to have a head that was shaped like a crown.

_At last._

The voice spoke to Stannis in his mind as he got closer.

_You did your job well my son._

He was now closer and Stannis noted that his lips didn’t move.

‘You killed all these men father. You made me lead them to their deaths’ he shouted.

He felt Shireen hide behind him.

_My boy they are not dead._

His voice was deep and unnerving as always but his father raised both his hands.

Stannis watched in shock as every single man that lay dead on the floor started twitching. He watched in shock and horror as they started to awaken.

Their eyes were blue but not like his. Their eyes were bright like the ice on father’s skin

He watched his men stand and face him. Shireen had fainted on the floor, this had probably been too much for her to handle.

What really turned Stannis insides out was him seeing his wife walk out as if she were being controlled by something else.

He saw Bloodraven being dragged towards where they stood. The children of the forest did not look fearful at all.

Unlike Bloodraven they took their places and stood next to the White Walkers. Bloodraven was looking at them with a look of shock and betrayal as they placed him adjacent to Stannis and behind his father.

_I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time. _

His father got closer and Stannis stood in a defensive position but it didn’t deter his father.

_You bringing your men here was just the beginning and I will take so much more._

Stannis saw the way his gaze was looking at an unconscious Shireen.

That made him stand firmer. He would die before the man lay a finger on Shireen.

‘You’ll die first, if you think you will touch her’ Stannis stated.

That didn’t deter the Night King as he now stood in arms reach.

_I have died before and balance brought me forth. Balance shall be a boon again._

Stannis had heard enough and he immediately lunged with his sword.

It was all for nothing as his blade shattered when it made contact with his father who kicked him back with a force that hurt his lungs.

Stannis lay on the floor next to Shireen and looked up helplessly as tears started to form his eyes.

‘I gave you everything and you promised me salvation. You lied to me’ he said desperately.

_I promised salvation to the promised prince, the one who is the song of ice and fire. You are not that prince, you could never be that prince because it was never a prince at all._

** _Wolf blood must burn and Dragon Blood must freeze. Ice and fire in reverse. _ **

_Bran Stark had the wolf blood and Bloodraven here has the blood of the dragon but she wanted to speak to the three eyed raven before he left this earth. So I suppose we have to find a substitute, one with the blood of the dragon, no matter how diluted it is._

Stannis shuddered.

He tried his best to get up but he was kicked down.

He watched in horror as they picked up Shireen.

‘NO TAKE ME!’ he shouted. ‘Her blood has been diluted way more than mine.’

The Night King ignored him.

‘PLEASE TAKE ME!’ Stannis begged.

Tears were now flowing from his eyes.

_I cannot take you my son, you have served me well and you still have a role to play._

Stannis struggled and screamed, his saliva gurgling as he tried to lunge forward as he watched his precious baby girl be placed in a center filled with walkers.

He couldn’t watch as the Night King grabbed a blade and slit his daughter’s throat, all he saw was her blood spilling on the snow.

The Night King looked at him and beckoned one of his generals to bring him forward.

They dragged him to the Night King and Stannis saw the puddle of his daughter’s blood leak from her neck.

One of the children of the forest came and gave him a dragonglass dagger.

Stannis stared at the blade.

_Go on, get revenge for your daughter’s killer._

The Night King looked at him intently as Stannis gripped the dagger.

_Strike me down and get your justice._

Stannis twitched with rage as he watched the Night King stand in the puddle of his daughter’s blood.

‘STANNIS DO NOT DO IT. IT’S WHAT HE WANTS!’ Bloodraven shouted.

The Night King turned to Bloodraven.

_Your full of tricks wizard and you succeeded in wiping us all out but you never killed all of us and that was your mistake. So I decided to use your own moves against you. I started speaking to my own lost minds. Don’t bother trying to bend Stannis mind, I already molded him to my will, your powers are useless here._

Bloodraven turned to Stannis in surprise.

Stannis didn’t listen to him.

Instead he saw the man that stood in front of the puddle of his dead daughter’s body.

‘STANNIS DON’T’ Bloodraven yelled.

It was too late, even the Night King knew it.

The Night King turned to Bloodraven and smiled.

_This is how I win._

Stannis rushed at him and pierced the Night King and watched him as the man fell to the ground.

Stannis watched as the man he had thought his father and saving grace explode to pieces of glass that formed around his daughter’s body.

The ice dissolved in the blood and it started to bubble up into a human form.

**Bloodraven**

_‘It’s risky’ the boy stated._

_The girl held his face and she smiled sadly._

_‘I know it is but it’s better than the life we have been living. He won’t stop until he kills us’ she says._

_‘Perhaps we should consider other options, my father?’ he suggested._

_‘Lord Baratheon does not know you live and that is probably best considering the Three Eyed Raven had aunt Arya murdered’ she said._

_The boy’s eyes hardened as tears flooded his eyes as he cried for his mother._

_The girl hugged him tightly._

_‘Our uncle is responsible for a lot of things. The demise of my father and my mother. Along with the death of yours. We can’t rely on Aunt Sansa. She would probably side with our uncle in order to keep her throne’ she said._

_The boy shook his head._

_‘Why do they hate us, we are family’ he said._

_‘Our aunt’s worse instincts are being influenced by our uncle Bran and our uncle Bran died beyond the wall, he is now a mere puppet of Bloodraven. But we can fix this’ she said. ‘We can fix this Sandor, I know we can.’_

_The boy nodded._

_‘How?’ Sandor asked._

_A lady came into their room and Bloodraven knew it was Shiera._

_‘By changing one event and asking a single question, **what if?’ **_ _Shiera asked._

The vision played in his head as he looked at Stannis incredulously.

‘WHAT DID YOU DO?’ Bloodraven shouted as he looked at Stannis.

The White Walkers stood there frozen and unaffected.

The girl he had seen in his vision stood before him rising from the bubble that formed in blood of Shireen and the ice of the Night King.

Only she looked older, a woman grown.

Ice formed around her body and formed a hybrid of a human and a white walker.

This was the plan all along. Shiera had helped her cause the divergence and the Night King had chosen someone that could ensure his kind can live on.

She turned her eyes to him, her silver hair shining. Looking like a mix of her father and mother.

‘My body isn’t at full strength’ she said.

Leaf stepped forward and assessed her.

‘You will be out of sorts until you are born, which will be moons from now’ Leaf replied.

‘And Sandor, I imprinted on him’ she said sadly.

‘He will be born soon as well, your aunt is aware of his birth. The sacrifice requires ice and fire in reverse but you only need fire since he is mostly a wolf on his mother’s side’ Leaf stated as she looked at Bloodraven. He knew then that he would be the sacrifice needed.

The silver haired queen turned to the army behind her as they all kneeled.

The queen smiled and turned to him.

‘I think we are long overdue a chat Bloodraven’ she said.

Stannis interrupted them with his coughing and she looked at him.

‘Who are you?’ Stannis asked her as he knelt to the floor.

The ice queen smiled as she took a seat on makeshift branches, the children of the forest had just formed.

‘Haven’t you been paying attention darling’ she said as she froze the branch throne into a proper one.

‘I am the promised princess, the song of ice and fire’ she added.

Stannis still looked confused.

‘I am the daughter of Jaehaerys Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen but you can call me Lyanna Targaryen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this long ass chapter done. I felt I needed to do that for the past three chapters.
> 
> I think quite a few of you had picked up on the fact that it was Lyanna who was the reason for all of this happening.
> 
> The whole premise of this story was when I sat down with my friend and thought 'What would happen if boatbaby was the villain of a story?'
> 
> Twenty chapters later and here we are.
> 
> Lyanna's story will be further explored as we go along but in summary she is insanely powerful and she lived in an alternate S8 timeline. I think you have noticed how the Targlings have these weird gifts. That's kind of what happens when you are Ice and Fire babies.
> 
> I urge you to read and reread because it is a long ass chapter.
> 
> Show some love and ask questions in the comments and I will try my best to answer them cause I know a lot was explained.
> 
> I hope we are all staying safe.
> 
> I will probably post Red Keep tomorrow and then Multiverse Of the White Wolves.
> 
> I have a new story that I might post soon after that is Fem!Jon and Male!Dany. I had written a full Westworld Story for JonerysRemix but I ended up not posting it because I saw the hate flying to other authors for various reasons and there is no need for such drama. Let's all keep calm and happy.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but the chapter is here

**The Free-Folk Kissed By Fire**

Tormund missed Mance. He missed his friend more than he cared to admit.

He truly did.

These were the moments that Mance would thrive on. When things were in absolute chaos, when everything was going to shit and there seemed to be no way of resolution and unity.

Mance was always there with the solution.

He could bring together enemies that had a history of killing each other’s sons. Tormund was always amazed at his ability to do that.

He also missed his friend’s ability of quieting down grumblings within their camps.

Tormund had done his best to quell them but it felt useless.

The Free-Folk believed in their right to be free and do whatever they please and Tormund was a huge advocate of that. But right now it was of the most inconvenience especially considering they were technically living in enemy territory and their “king” was a big target for their enemies.

More and more of their men would wander further away from the castle and it would lead to headaches for them to stay compact and guarded.

This was amplified by the fact that a few of the Nights Watch members had escaped from their fucking cells.

An internal unrest along with a lack of leverage that they could use on any army was what they had, and it all compounded into a massive headache that he wished Mance were there to deal with.

But all he had was the iron boy. The boy that they had chosen to lead them.

At the time Tormund thought it a questionable move, one that he would have protested but in the case of the Free-Folk it was usually the loudest voices that won the lot. He gave the boy the benefit of the doubt though, hadn’t Mance been a crow before he turned his cloak for them and he had managed to unite all of them.

He thought the Greyjoy might be better because he had helped them cross the wall and take individual castles.

Ygritte had also been his biggest advocate and Tormund trusted her. Now Tormund had many regrets with placing his trust in her.

She was the wildest of all of them and the boy had been stupid enough to betray her. Now Ygritte was gone and Karsi as well along with her children, he had always thought it strange that she visited the cells to attend to the prisoners.

He never expected Karsi to fall in love with a crow. But then again, love was always the reason that men fought, if not for lands and castles.

Tormund released a sigh as he went to see their King, their poor excuse of a leader.

When he arrived he saw the Lord of Bones standing outside his door barking orders as if he were in charge.

‘He doesn’t want to see anyone, he is stressed and the disappearance of Ygritte has got him by the balls’ the man chuckled underneath the idiotic skeleton he had always put on his face.

A custom that he used when he would collect the bones of his enemies so that he may scare all of them but a habit that Tormund always laughed at.

Tormund just growled at him as he barged into the room.

When he entered he saw his King laying on the floor hunched up to his knees as he shivered.

There were many things he wanted to say, things he wanted to scream but Tormund just sighed and took a deep breath.

‘Your people are waiting for you. You can’t hide in here forever’ Tormund stated.

He got no response, only the shivering and sniveling form of their kind as he hugged himself with his knees like he was a caterpillar that had just been poked.

He would help the boy and get him back to action, they needed a firm ruler. The boy just needed to get over his shock.

He sighed knowing he would make no progress today and that it would be better to leave him be and attend to the duties the King should attend to, like organizing the camps.

Tormund passed the Lord of Bones who was chuckling as he shut the door. He snapped at the man enquiring if he had nothing better to do than squawk around and make cock jokes.

He needed to cool off and ease off the stress and knew who would help him out. Slowly he made his way to the Giant’s enclosure where they were all camped.

Hours later after enjoying a swim inside Waguan’s large and thick walls he made an effort to check on the camps to assure that their people had enough food from their hunts and whatever was stocked up in the castle.

That was when he saw Val approach him with a determined look on her face.

Tormund bit back his irritation at the sight of her.

‘What do you want?’ he asked her in a non-polite manner.

Val sighed.

‘I know you are angry with me but we can work together you know. Theon needs someone powerful by his side, not some red headed girl whose only gifts are having a foul tongue and using a bow’ Val replied.

That was not helping her case. Whilst Theon was mainly to blame for what happened to him and the fractures in their camps.

Val was somewhat culpable.

‘I am carrying his child’ she said after his prolonged silence and his unwillingness to respond.

Tormund turned to her and he could see the proud smile on her face.

‘Considering how many people that boy has pissed off. I wouldn’t be too happy to be holding his seed inside you’ he replied.

The smile quickly evaporated from her face despite the fact that she tried to keep it stoic.

Though pinning everything on her would help naught because Theon’s problems were all their problems and Tormund needed to ensure they would remain alive.

He made his way back to the keep where he was met with a few of his trusted friends

‘There is a girl, claims that she is King Crow’s sister’ one of them announced

**The Scrappy Wolf**

Rickon felt a tender bit of happiness as he broke fast with his brothers and his nephew, little Robb, who was fascinated in convening with him.

It felt like the times of old in Winterfell when they used to play together.

Though things had changed.

It was now Jon who sat at the head of the table with Robb who was deferring to him by his side.

Not that Robb seemed to mind this arrangement, it seemed as if a burden had been eased off him.

Jon was different in some ways but the same in others. Were as in the past he use to hide in the shadows, now he was more pronounced and the shadows were but a coloring to intimidate anyone who would try and oppose him.

It made Rickon happy that he was still kind to him as he used to be when he was a child.

But Rickon would admit he now had a new favorite with regards to little Robb who he had been playing with for the past week.

The boy who was nearing his fourth name day brought back the childish exuberance that had drained out of him when he left Winterfell.

That had been slowly coming back to him when he met Myrcella and that fully reared its head when he saw his mother arrive in the Red Keep and ran into her loving arms, he felt like a babe again as he wept in her arms.

‘So Rickon how goes the married life?’ Jon asked him as he scarfed down some bread and eggs with a side of bacon.

That was a question that reminded him that he was no longer a babe anymore. The things he had been doing with Myrcella were not acts done by children.

He had enjoyed it, hearing her whimsical and angelic voice whenever he was inside her. It was a strange sensation that always made him want more.

She always smelled good, like lemon and honey oils. The same way Sansa smelt.

There was always this warm feeling that he had with her, he knew he had fallen in love with her but it scared him to say it, out of fear she won’t feel the same way.

‘It’s agreeable’ he replied to Jon who was studying him, the gaze looked so much like father’s that Rickon had to blink for a moment.

Jon gave him a small sheepish smile while Robb snorted.

‘If you need any advice on how to… you know’ Robb suggested snidely with a wide grin before he whistled and for a moment he looked like the Robb that Rickon had remembered.

Robb had changed, he no longer had the easy smiles that Rickon was privy to unless he was with Margery or his long lost sister Allyria. Rickon wished he were still the same but if Myrcella would have died with his wife and child then perhaps he wouldn’t be the same.

‘I am fine in that regard’ he replied sheepishly,

Robb gave him shit eating grin as if he didn’t truly believe him.

‘Really?’ Robb asked.

‘Stop it Robb’ Jon said as he prevented their brother from further teasing him.

If anything felt like a past memory, that interaction of Jon stopping Robb from teasing him was one that made him feel even more nostalgic for their past. It made him yearn for father and Bran. The two of them should be here.

Robb shrugged before winking at Rickon playfully. He then turned his attention to Jon.

‘My mother wants their marriage annulled’ Robb stated as he continued eating.

Rickon’s eyes grew wide.

‘No!’ he said quickly. ‘Myrcella is my wife.’

Jon and Robb shared a knowing look as if they expected that reaction.

‘No one is annulling anything, your mother is just concerned that you are married to a house that is nearing its extinction’ Jon stated as he supplicated him.

Rickon took a breath though the news wasn’t all that appealing. Myrcella would certainly hate it.

‘And what do you plan on doing with them?’ Robb asked with a raise of his brow.

Jon sighed, they had been having this conversation ever since they had arrived.

‘Dany and I asked for a week. One week where we can catch our breaths in our family home before dealing with the Lannisters but rest assured that Joffery will get his justice’ Jon said.

That seemed to placate Robb somewhat as he nodded.

The four of them finished breaking their fast and decided to take a stroll around the keep.

Little Robb was explaining how he could hold a bow despite only being over three name days. Rickon listened attentively as the silver haired boy who looked like a little version of Jon, babbled on about this or the other.

As they walked they bumped into Lady Margaery who was chatting with her father and her brother Loras, the Tyrells had reunited when Margaery had arrived from Dragonstone.

Lord Mace Tyrell almost rolled on the floor with how overly dramatic his bow had been. Loras was courteous and so was Margaery in their greeting of Jon.

Mace then turned to Robb and smiled cheerily as the Lord Paramount enveloped Robb into a hug that his brother clearly found uncomfortable and intrusive.

Robb remained charming though as he hugged his soon to be good father.

The awkwardness only came in when Robb turned to speak to Margaery. Robb looked like a hopeful little boy but Margaery seemed adamant not to speak with him and only offered a polite smile.

The Roses excused themselves and the four of them continued on their way, though Rickon could tell Mace was not happy with how cold Margaery had been acting.

‘She still giving you the cold shoulder?’ Jon asked Robb.

Robb nodded.

‘Seeing Roose bloodied and dusted while as bare as his name day, it unsettled her. She worries I may be cruel like her former betrothed’ Robb replied.

Rickon wondered if he looked like Robb whenever he spoke of Myrcella. The looks of longing that his brother kept throwing towards Margaery were quite telling.

‘Amongst other things’ he heard Jon whisper but Robb didn’t hear him.

‘I am sure she will come around’ Jon said assuredly. This time Robb heard him and he smiled.

Their walk was interrupted by Allyria who had arrived and offered to take them fishing, the offer was for all of them but her eyes were slowly planted on Robb who smiled appreciatively.

Rickon felt a sense of confusion because it appeared as if Robb was giving the same fond look to their sister.

Robb followed her whilst Jon just stared at them with a raised brow.

Rickon managed to make it back to his chambers and he heard voices inside. He knew the first, her voice was always so soothing to him that his heart always fluttered when she spoke.

There was another voice and at first he assumed it was Cersei but the accent implied differently.

‘We can’t’ Myrcella whispered.

Arianne huffed in frustration.

‘I have been here for weeks’ the Dornish woman sighed. ‘Something has changed?’

Rickon stood by the door but he made out Myrcella moving to the window.

‘Everything has changed!’ she said. ‘I have a husband.’

Arianne laughed.

‘So do I, your father if you recall’ she said in a matter of fact voice. ‘In fact I married him for you and in turn I now have this or should I say I lack this’

Arianne held up her golden hand. She seemed self-conscious about it which was insane because Arianne looked like a Rhoynish Goddess come to life.

A look of guilt flashed past Myrcella’s pretty face as she sat down.

‘I’m sorry’ Myrcella said as she fought back the tears.

Arianne’s eyes softened.

‘It’s not your fault and it matters naught because we are together now’ she replied.

It was strange seeing Myrcella kiss someone else. Not only that but the passion that seemed to be invoked as Arianne’s right hand groped and caressed Myrcella who seemed to be leaning into her.

Arianne reached her hand inside of Myrcella’s dress and his wife released whimpers. Her golden hair falling a flutter around her face.

Rickon was both aroused and jealous because so far he could only illicit girlish yelps from his wife.

He was about to turn away and leave from where he stood but Myrcella had halted what Arianne was doing.

‘Stop Ari’ she said breathlessly.

Arianne had a wide smirk as she looked at his wife.

‘You really care for this husband of yours?’ Arianne asked.

Myrcella nodded.

‘Then bring him to Dorne. I think he will like it there’ Arianne suggested.

Cella gave her an inquisitive look.

‘The Targaryens don’t trust me as of right now but if you bring your husband along then they would trust me a whole lot more. I need to go home and fix what my cousin destroyed’ Arianne said. ‘Besides it would make you happy to leave this place with the people you love.’

Myrcella didn’t respond but remained deep in her thoughts.

‘Just think about it’ Arianne said as she gave Cella a kiss that his wife ardently returned.

Arianne made her way to the door and Rickon had to rush out and turn around and pretend as if he were just arriving.

Arianne eyed him up and down before smiling at him.

‘My Lord’ she greeted.

Rickon nodded.

‘Princess… I mean my lady’ he said. A brief frown formed on her face but she wiped it off.

‘I thank you for what you did for Myrcella’ she said.

He nodded.

‘I would do anything that pleases her’ he said. It probably wasn’t smart to admit that.

Arianne smiled, she was ten years his senior but that didn’t stop Rickon from acquiescing her body. Thick weighty breasts and round hips that could entice any man.

‘I know you would. You’re in love with her’ Arianne stated with a smile. She didn’t seem angry or upset, there wasn’t even a hint of jealousy.

He didn’t know how to respond to that in a clever way so he just blurted what was on his mind.

‘So are you’ he stated. Arianne raised a brow at him but the smirk never disappeared.

She nodded.

‘I look forward to getting to know you, Lord Stark’ she said as she made her way past him.

Rickon entered their chambers soon after to a pensive Myrcella who was crouched near Shaggydog as she petted his black fur. He cleared his throat and her green eyes shined as she smiled at him

‘Ricky’ she said with a bright smile.

He smiled back despite everything he had seen.

‘I saw Arianne’ he said as he made his way to the table in their chambers.

Myrcella sighed.

‘You know you don’t have to keep sharing my bed if it’s her you want’ he stated.

This time she frowned even though he was trying to be chivalrous and not demand anything untoward her. He loved her far too much.

‘You are my husband’ is all she said before she changed the subject. ‘What news of my family?’

He stared at her for a moment, wondering she had suddenly sounded so cold.

‘Joffery will likely lose his life. My brother Robb will be the one to be the axe man. I heard Jon say as much when we broke our fast’ he replied.

She nodded somewhat translucently.

‘What of my mother and uncle Jaimie?’ she asked.

‘As of now they haven’t decided but I informed my brother earlier in the week that you wish to see them spared. The Sultan informed both my brother and his wife of the role your mother played in me coming back safely. And one of the guards who has been mostly by my sister Sansa and my mother’s side, spoke for the Ser Jaimie, his name was Brian or something, big blonde guy’ he stated.

Myrcella released a breath.

‘I think your mother might be spared, my brother doesn’t believe in harming women and children. Neither does the Queen, though I am unsure. Ser Jaimie might be put on trial. Right now their focus has been on spending time with their children but I think by the next week they will be back to ruling’ he said.

She nodded.

‘Everything will be alright’ he said assuredly even though he knew that wasn’t true.

He loved this girl and wanted her to be happy even if she did not love him back, even if she was only doing this for her survival and the survival of those that she loved.

He turned to look out the window and Rickon failed to notice the longing and smitten look that Myrcella was giving him as he stoically looked outside.

**The Lady Wolf**

There was once a time when Sansa yearned to live in the Red Keep.

To live in a wonderful castle with her wonderful prince as he doted on her, took her favor and won her tourneys before serenading her with songs.

It was a yearning that Jeyne and her used to gossip about.

Now Jeyne was dead, raped and defiled by Ramsey and his horses.

She had cried when Jon and Robb had returned, Robb had told her the fate of her friend under that vicious bastard.

Jeyne had been sent back North when she had told Cersei of her father’s plans. A mistake that she had made because she yearned to live out her fantasy.

Sansa had not meant for anyone to get hurt, she had never meant for blood to be spilled for her aspirations.

But the world was not as kind as she had imagined.

Her valiant prince was but a sociopath who beat women when he felt emasculated. The Red Keep was a glorious castle but it was filled with schemers and men who only wanted to use her for her gain.

She had been unhappy to return to Kings Landing.

Sansa enjoyed the sunny aesthetic that was Dragonstone, playing on the beach with little Rhaenerya, little Arya and little Robb.

Taking walks with Trystane as they discussed trivial matters.

It was ruined when Rhaenys had arrived on Dragonstone informing them that she took the city and rescued her brother.

Sansa had sighed but her along with her Lady mother boarded the ship and returned.

Initially Sansa had been glad to find her brother whole and safe, to see that she was no longer a prisoner in the castle were she was held. She had been glad to see Ser Sandor Clegane and to know that Joffery had been locked in a cell, though she was never courageous enough to go and face him.

However she wasn’t happy that Cersei was alive, the woman knew about what she did and Sansa didn’t want another reason to alienate her family against her.

Jon had assured her that he would not say anything, he told her that he wants their family whole more than anything. Even telling her that he forgave her. That now was the time for a new slate, she was grateful for it. Robb would get over it and Rickon would not be as rowdy. Arya however would hate her for it, that much she knew.

But Cersei being in the castle under confinement wasn’t what wrangled her the most. It was the Dornish man.

A part of Sansa thought they were making some headway. He had been courting her on Dragonstone, giving her flowers and conversing with her easily and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

He had even gathered up the courage to kiss her before they left. And the kisses were now a constant thing between the two of them

But everything had changed ever since they arrived at the Red Keep, Trystane had become more reserved and withdrawn from her. He was ignoring her at every turn.

Sansa knew it was Arianne that was the main perpetrator as to why. She couldn’t entirely blame Trystane for his sudden distancing. If someone were to take away her family’s title and cut off a hand from her siblings, she would not be entirely pleased, in fact she had experienced something similar herself.

But that was an action of House Targaryen, mainly Rhaenys Targaryen and she was a Stark, his cold shoulder was now frustrating her and it hurt her somewhat.

That and the fact that she knew he had spending time with his uncle Oberyn and both had gone to the brothels to do what men do.

They would go to the establishments that used to be owned by Petyr Baelish, who was now a maester in training. It always felt weird to say but perhaps everything that happened to House Martell, to Baelish and all the others that lost the war in a resounded fashion. Mayhaps it’s a warning not to mess with House Targaryen.

There was a sharp knock that sounded from the door that made Sansa snap her from her thoughts. She bid the person to enter and she wasn’t surprised to see him swagger into the room as if he owned the place.

When she had first arrived at Dragonstone she could not stand Daario Naharis.

Despite the fact that he was handsome and tall with strong arms and an irresistible charm. He had been a braggart and after all she went through with Joffery who constantly wanted his ego stroked otherwise he would lash out in his vicious stupidity. She couldn’t go through that again and she had kept some distance from him.

But he was starting to chip away at her and he was getting under her skin. Daario was easy to talk to and he didn’t have any preconceived notion about her.

The only problem was that he wanted her in the most scandalous and he was ever so persistent.

‘My beautiful Lady Stark’ he said with that confident smile.

Sansa sighed.

‘Lord Naharis’ she replied. ‘I thought we spoke on how inappropriate it is for you to come to my chambers.’

Daario shrugged as he picked the chair next to her.

‘At least I knocked this time’ he stated as he pulled the chair next to her.

Sansa huffed out a laugh.

‘You never give up do you?’ she questioned him.

His eyes danced as he took the cup of wine that was laying on her desk and drank from it.

‘You are incredibly beautiful, everything about you is exquisite from your eyes to your hair, to your skin. I lose my wits whenever I saw you walk down the hallway’ he said as he stared at her for way too long and she found herself returning it.

Sansa bit her lip.

‘I am a maid and I would prefer to stay that way until I am wed’ she said.

Daario nodded in understanding, brushing his dark hair away from his face.

‘You know, making love for the first time will not be pleasant. I could show you how wondrous it feels and when you finally marry that Dornish boy, the two of you will both be pleased at how much of a professional you are and I promise I will be gentle’ he said as he played with his eyebrows trying to catch her if she slips.

‘Come on Sansa, if you were a man then no one would even bat an eye to you taking someone to bed when you are ten and seven or ten and eight?’ he questioned as he studied her.

He kept his tone light and playful.

Indicating that he would not be offended should she say no.

It was mad that Sansa was even considering it. Her religion had told her that it was better to have her chastity and maidenhead not taken but given to her husband.

But that was when she was a girl and she dreamed of knights and princes.

Things had changed and she had seen the world for what it was. Now she was curious to those things she had ignored.

She was tempted but a part of her wished that it would be Trystane who would ask her.

‘I thank you for the offer but I am afraid I have to decline’ she said.

Daario wasn’t angry or disappointed; he seemed somewhat accepting with a bit of playfulness.

‘Well I am disappointed but I respect your wishes and should you change your mind then all you have to do is call for me’ he said with a smile.

Sansa couldn’t help but grin back.

‘Now the main reason I came here was because I intercepted Missandei, who was sent by the queen to come and get you’ he said as he held out his hand to take her to the Queen’s chambers.

It was a strange feeling to be sat in Cersei’s chambers without the golden woman there to taunt her or call her a little dove.

Daenerys entered the room some minutes later. She looked as beautiful as ever, with her hair braided as she wore red and black with a dragon sigil connecting her clothing via a linked chain.

Sansa knew that both Jon and Dany had decided to give themselves a week for rest before they continued with their plans of bringing all the seven kingdoms under their thrall but looking at the Queen made her think that Dany had already become the queen of the seven kingdoms and was ready to tackle any problem.

‘Sansa’ Dany said with a smile, one that was friendlier than the ones that she was accustomed to when it came to the Targaryens.

‘Your grace, I was told you had requested to meet with me?’ Sansa asked politely as Dany took a seat across from her.

Sansa wondered how Cersei felt, knowing that Dany had taken her place, knowing that her brother and the Dragon Queen shared this room and their children lived in the adjoining ones. Knowing that Jon’s children had taken up rooms that used to belong to her children

‘Yes firstly I wanted to thank you for helping Missandei care for my children in my absence’ the queen stated.

Sansa waved it off as if it was nothing.

‘They are delights to be around, though I will admit that Arya is my favorite. I think you named the wrong daughter after my sister because they are far different from one another’ Sansa replied.

Daenerys laughed and Sansa fell more at ease with whatever the queen wanted to discuss.

They made small talk until Daenerys spoke of why she needed her there.

‘Missandei has noticed that you have been slightly apprehensive ever since your return to this castle’ Daenerys asked her with a look of concern in her eye.

Sansa was taken aback by that statement, more so by the fact that Missandei had been monitoring her silently.

‘It’s a difficult place for me. I saw my father get beheaded, I was a prisoner for the Lannisters to beat and toy with’ Sansa replied.

Dany listened patiently as she told her about the things that she went through whilst in this castle.

‘You can be assured that no one will ever hurt you again’ the queen said kindly before she shuffled back and put a hand on her belly and caressed it.

‘But that is not the crux of your apprehension though, is it?’ Dany asked her.

She was very perceptive, Sansa noted. It was a difference she identified between Daenerys and Cersei and even Margaery for that matter.

While the latter were both clever, Daenerys was deceivingly so. Despite how outgoing and how otherworldly she appeared to be, the queen had a way of making you feel as if you were smarter than her when in reality it was the opposite.

‘Cersei’ Sansa admitted.

Dany gave her a sympathetic smile.

‘She won’t do anything or say anything. Whatever fate we decide for her, she will not speak. And even if she does, you were a child. Your family will understand’ the queen’s assurance was soothing. Her guilt would never fade. Though she wasn’t all that sure that all her family would forgive her.

‘I don’t think so. Jon…’ she said.

This time it was Dany who waved her off.

‘He is prickly but he will come around’ Dany stated.’

Sansa hadn’t understood what it was about Daenerys that had everyone captivated but now it made sense. When she wasn’t being firm or ruthless, she was being kind.

A true queen perhaps. Far different from Cersei who was just ruthless.

‘I hope he does. Though he is not wrong to harbor some resentment against me. I treated him as if he never existed and I only cared about being a princess. I was just a stupid little girl’ she said with a frown.

‘Don’t say that, that’s not true’ Dany reprimanded her.

Sansa felt it to be true though. She had believed in foolish fantasies.

‘Joffery used to say that to me and mayhaps he was right. Trystane is probably not speaking to me due to that reason’ she said.

Sansa didn’t know why she admitted that or why she was feeling the stem of tears but something about Daenerys made her feel at ease. Trystane ignoring her had hurt more than she had let on and it happened in the place where she had realized what Joffery truly was

Dany grabbed her hand.

‘My brother, Viserys. He used to say the same thing to me whenever I didn’t do what he wanted or whenever he felt weak. I can’t speak on Trystane other than the fact that he is reeling from the loss of his father and the fact that his brother has been sent to the wall. As for Joffery, he is much like my brother. Small men who mistreat others because they feel weak. Waste no thought on him’ Dany said.

‘I didn’t because in the end I realized he would have sold me to the Dothraki’ Dany added.

Sansa nodded as if to heed her advice and she did appreciate what Dany was telling her.

But Sansa then lingered on a detail that Dany had mentioned.

‘So your brother didn’t sell you to the Dothraki?’ Sansa questioned.

Dany shook her head and explained how both her and Jon and Rhaenys gained the Dothraki along with the birth of her dragons.

While the story was incredible, it led to more questions.

‘If you had over a hundred thousand Dothraki and dragons then why did you not target Kings Landing?’ Sansa asked her.

Dany had explained all of their reasons from stopping slavery to freeing Essos. The reasons were altruistically wonderful but there was something else. Something that Sansa couldn’t shake.

Cersei had once mocked her prayers and said that no one is righteous; there is always a hidden intent.

‘That’s remarkable; I find that if I had an army big enough to take the seven kingdoms, then I would. It seems as if you and my brother are preparing for a bigger enemy’ it was an observation.

Dany merely gave her a tight smile as if recalling an uncomfortable memory.

‘The first lesson in leading is that you should know that someone doesn’t build an army to prepare for an enemy. One builds an army so big that no one would even dare to challenge them in the first place’ Dany stated.

Sansa only nodded with some deference of respect.

They continued chatting up until those late embers of the evening.

Sansa had admitted to herself that out of Jon’s children, Arya was her favorite. Talking to Daenerys made her understand why. The two were a lot alike.

‘You don’t trust Margaery?’ Dany asked her as she sipped on her wine.

Sansa shook her head.

‘Her family would do anything for power’ Sansa stated.

Dany nodded.

‘I believe that to be true but Lady Margaery strikes me as different’ Dany suggested as if she knew something that Sansa didn’t.

Sansa accidentally snorted before covering her mouth and forgetting herself.

Daenerys seemed more amused by the display if anything.

She had not yet warmed up to her brother’s betrothed, not after their failed attempt to get her to wed Willas.

The night ambled on before Sansa excused herself.

‘I hope we can have more of these chats Sansa, you’re much smarter than you let on’ Dany said.

She enjoyed the praise; it wasn’t the snide backhanded remarks that Cersei used to give her.

‘Thank you Daenerys’ she said.

Dany smiled at her graciously before she spoke up.

‘And with regards to Trystane, he will come around. Let him lick his wounds’ Dany stated.

Sansa nodded and left, smiling to herself that despite the loss of Jeyne and everyone around her, that she might have a friend.

She didn’t know how she got there but she found her way into his cell.

Perhaps dining with Daenerys and the queen opening up about her brother made Sansa want to have the same courage as the dragon queen.

An unsullied who stood at the entrance nodded to her as he opened the door. There were some benefits to being the King’s sister after all.

The room was dark and her candlelight seemed to blind him as he shielded his green eyes in the corner.

Joffery had seen better days, he looked scruffy and unkempt.

Most of all he looked frightened.

There was a brief minute where the two of them stared at each other.

He looked like a scared little boy, this boy who had ordered his guards to beat her whenever Robb won a battle. This boy that had told her he would rape her on her wedding night should he feel like it. This boy who promised her mercy and love but instead took her father’s head on a whim.

Sansa moved closer to him and he edged to the back.

He was scared and tentative; she had heard the rumors of what the Greyjoy woman had done to him.

But she felt no pity, only satisfaction to see him squirm. It was at this moment that she was glad that Jon and Dany had taken a break for a week before continuing with their rule. Joffery’s head might have already been taken and she found a sense of comfort in seeing him suffer in the wait.

‘Are you scared my beloved Prince Joffery?’ she asked him.

His green eyes twitched and flashed with fear.

‘Good’ she said before she slapped him.

The slap was harsh and it must’ve hurt him because her palm was stinging.

Sansa made her way out the room with a bright smile on her face.

When she arrived in her chambers, she sat down as the exhilaration was barely wearing off. A part of her wanted to go and see her Lady mother to sleep but decided against it.

Instead she sent her servant with a message.

She sat quietly as she thought about Trystane, thinking that perhaps she should go see him despite her pettiness telling her otherwise.

But persistence would make her seem weak and he would come to her when he was good and ready.

The door opened as she had told the guards to let him in.

Her nerves were spiked up as he swaggered into her room with a cup in his hand.

Daario smiled at her as he put the cup on her dresser. He had on a simple white tunic and his face painted a surprise expression.

‘You came’ she said as she moved closer to him.

Daario chuckled and she found that she liked his laugh. His carefree attitude.

‘Practically ran here’ he said with a self-deprecating laugh.

She giggled as well before looking at the cup.

‘Brought some wine to suffer through it?’ she asked.

He shook his head.

‘It’s moon tea my lady’ he said as he assessed her.

She just nodded as she stood in front of him. He was taller than her and he smelt of ginger root.

‘I should warn you that I am a maiden’ she stated as she calmed herself.

‘You already told me that’ he stated as he put an arm on her shoulder and let loose the slip on her dress. ‘You are trembling like a hen with its feathers are plucked.’

Sansa just hummed nervously as she stared at him.

Daario smiled warmly.

‘How about we do this’ he said as he unloosened the rest of her dress. With one yank, she would be as bare as her name day.

‘I am quite experienced and I know how to be gentle. Today could be a day of learning about yourself and what you like. How does that sound?’ he asked her.

Sansa smiled sweetly as their lips met. They kissed as he lifted her up on his arms and carried her to her bed.

**The Starry Wolf**

Her thoughts were distracted as Rhaenys babbled on about something or the other. She was distracted with the memory of today when she had taken Robb to visit the Blackwater Bay as they fished for trout.

She found it amusing that a Tully man was bad at gathering trout in the water and she teased him for it.

They truly had fun and it was a good distraction because it complied with their week of relaxation and taking a breath before they continued with their war effort. It was now getting harder to ignore what they had between them. Their longing looks could no longer be avoided and their moments of laughter were now amplified.

A soft growl from Elia, who was needling her legs, her orange, black and white fur making her as distinguished as possible, this is what brought Allyria out of her thoughts.

‘Are you even listening to me Ally’ Rhaenys asked her from across the table with an annoyed expression.

Ally nodded despite her absent mindedness.

‘Of course I am, you were going on about your killings and what not. How you burned Tywin on the steps’ she answered with the wave of her hand.

Rhae rolled her eyes.

‘No, I killed Tywin when I saw him in the cells. The Lannister I burnt alive was Lancel when he tried to charge at me with the faith’ Rhae corrected her with a frown. ‘You’re not even paying attention; you can be inconsiderate at times.’

Allyria rolled her eyes at her friend’s pension for theatrics.

‘Forgive me Rhae, I didn’t mean to be cruel and ignore the tale of how you committed mass genocide on the civilians of the city’ she replied sarcastically.

Rhae scoffed and raised her fork in protest.

‘Is it genocide to deliberately kill a large number of people who stand against my family?’ Rhaenys asked her.

Ally raised her brow.

‘That is literally the definition’ Ally replied.

Rhae firmed her lips into a thin line.

‘Even if they are fanatics and we are at war?’ Rhae countered.

Ally nods.

‘Well to each his own then. You say po-tay-toe, I say po-tuh-toe’ Rhaenys says as she cuts into her food with a fork and knife.

‘Well they can’t say anything because their you burned them down’ she countered cheekily. She smiled when Rhaenys glowered at her.

‘You weren’t around today. Where were you? I could have used you for some sleuthing. Vala did something’ Rhaenys said off handedly.

‘I went fishing with Robb. Margaery has been giving him the cold shoulder, Robb punished Roose in the Dothraki way and it wasn’t all that settling for her, considering she avoided a marriage with the likes of Joffery. Robb understands her hesitance but he was still lonely, so I decided to spend some time with him to cheer him up’ she said casually.

She continued eating but only looked up when Rhaenys met her with silence and a brow raised.

‘What?’ she asked when Rhaenys didn’t stop glaring at her.

Rhaenys just laughed as she shrugged and ate her food.

‘I think that’s a strange way to admit that you’re a wanton trollop’ Rhae said in a mocking tone.

She hissed at the insult and made a rude gesture to the Sultan who just laughed at her.

‘Gods, how big is his cock?’ Rhaenys asked her as she cut her sausage. ‘I truly don’t see what you and Margaery find that is so appeasing. I mean he is handsome and charming but come on…’

Allyria blushed as she thought of all the things she loved about Robb. None that she would admit to Rhaenys.

‘It’s not like that. Robb is my brother’ she said ardently though not as convincing as she could have been.

‘Uh huh’ was Rhaenys response.

Ally sighed thinking of a way to change the topic but Rhaenys had something more to say.

‘Well since you clearly have fallen for Robb Stark and his dreamy blue eyes then I guess you should know that Margaery is with child’ Rhae stated.

Allyria faltered internally.

‘Oh’ was her response.

Rhae nodded.

‘Our healers gathered as much. Though I find it curious that she hasn’t informed anyone in her family or Robb Stark for that matter. Mayhaps she is wary of you’ Rhae said. ‘ I thought you should know because I know Robb Stark will immediately marry her when he finds out.’

Ally sat there in silence.

‘What should I do Rhae?’ she asked her friend.

Rhae shrugged.

‘I don’t know Ally’ Rhae responded. ‘You could talk to Margaery.’

The suggestion caught her off guard.

‘Why her?’ Allyria asked.

Rhae smiled deviously.

‘Because the two of you care for Robb deeply and he clearly is interested in the both of you, Margaery seems very open and I vividly remember that night in Mereen when you joined Missandei and I when we…’ Ally raised her hands for her to stop, remembering the memory very well.

‘Let’s leave it at that’ Ally said.

Rhae raised her hands in supplication.

‘You should talk to her before she talks to her family’ Rhae stated. ‘She might surprise you and you might surprise yourself. My father tried to do the same, though he ended up with a hammer in his chest’ Rhae stated.

‘Like I said just leave at that’ she said as she ended their conversation then and there whilst frantically drinking wine.

Though later when she made it to his chambers, she didn’t leave it at that. Allyria would admit that the wine had taken over her senses as she knocked in his door.

Robb opened it and gave her one of his smiles that made her weak at the knees.

‘For a second I thought you were Margaery’ he said with a sigh. ‘But I am glad you came nonetheless.’

Robb sat down by his bed holding a mug of ale. It was only then, did she realize that he was slightly slurring as he sat down.

The booze had done them both in and it would probably be smarter for her to leave so that they may sleep it off.

But her inhibitions were low and she sat next to him.

‘She is still giving you the cold shoulder?’ she asked him.

Robb pouted as he held back his hair.

‘It’s this castle and Joffery that has her on the edge after what he did to her ladies in waiting. Perhaps how I punished Roose wasn’t entirely humane’ he said with an etch of shame.

Ally hated that he felt shame for his actions. Her ire rising up knowing how tormented Robb had been over Talisa.

‘He killed your wife and your child. Having him walk on foot and as bare as his name day is justice for what he did to you’ she said.

Robb nodded hesitantly as he leaned his forehead to hers seeking comfort.

‘You are not like that monster, you are kind, strong and handsome. You are noble and sweet. You want to do right by the people you love and above all, you’re a good man. Any woman would be lucky to have you’ she had started whispering towards the end.

Robb’s blue eyes were shining as he stared at her, a million expressions washing over his face.

‘You really think that?’ he asked her in a low voice almost self-consciously.

She smiled as their legs touched.

‘We’re imprinted on each other Robb, you know my feelings to be true’ she said.

Robb leaned in closer.

Their lips connected and the kiss felt like a bolt of lightning coursing through her veins. Robb gripped her tightly before his hands started roaming her waist before they latched onto her hips.

Her tongue wrestled with his, the taste of grape Dornish wine mixing with Northern brew.

Robb latched onto her breasts and squeezed them like a babe would a squeeze a toy that is soft and bouncy. She suddenly found herself on top of him, gyrating on his lap as she felt his hardness peep through his breeches.

She removed Robb’s tunic of his body and was about to take off her dress but she stilled, a modicum of sense sliding into her mind.

‘As soon as this dress comes off, there is no stopping. Are you sure you want me tonight?’ she asked him.

Robb looked at her in a booze infused daze. He nodded before taking her dress off her body and pushing her down onto the bed.

Their coupling was fast and frantic and somewhat aggressive. Though it was her who was urging him on. Wanting to see how far she could take him.

The feeling of him inside her was magnetic and Allyria screamed his name with little to no abandon.

When he had finally spilled inside her and they lay down with their chests heaving. That was only when the soberness started to kick in.

Ally didn’t dare look in his face, afraid that she would see his sober face and see the shame he would have for betraying Margaery, she just lay on his chest and fell asleep.

She wanted to feel guilty, after all Margaery had helped him with his night terrors. But the guilt felt miniscule in the feel of his arms.

It was the same feeling she had felt when Dianna had seen her mate Greywind again.

She felt whole. Whatever consequences there may be then she would face them.

**The Dragon King**

His children were restless as they ran around the courtyard with the wolves.

Rhaenerya’s dragon was perched up on the window puffing little tufts of smoke. The purple dragon was no larger than a pup but seemed to be following his daughter around.

Soon enough he would have to hand her over to the other dragons so that they may care for but for now he was content in letting the dragon sleep in their daughter’s quarters.

No one would question him because this was their castle after all.

It was a strange feeling.

Jon had lived in far better castles but this was the Red Keep. This was the castle of the royal family of House Targaryen. His family.

He had no idea how this had happened.

Over five years ago he was ready to depart to the Nights Watch to man the wall, to hold no lands and no titles. To never marry and never father any children.

And yet here he was watching his babies laugh as they tried to play fetch with five direwolves.

He was destined for one course but Rhaenys had put him into this path, almost as if fate changed its mind on the bastard of Winterfell.

Almost as if fate wanted a better destiny for him.

Jon wondered what would have happened if he had gone to the wall.

_What if?_

Though to ponder “what ifs” and “maybes” never did anyone a lick of good, considering how happy he was at this current moment.

He was brought out of his laborious thoughts when his sister came and sat next to him on a pillar stone bench.

She let out a breath of exhaustion as she watched Rhaenrya and little Robb argue over who was cheating whilst little Arya gave soft pets to Dianna.

‘There was a time when I could run for hours on end and I would still have energy. Now one hour with your children and I am already exhausted’ his sister Arya sighed.

Jon stifled a smile.

‘The babe must be taking a lot out of you’ he said. Arya gave him an alarmed glare before she looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

Jon laughed at that; she had been doing that the entire week ever since their return.

‘Your mother is not here’ he affirmed as he rolled his eyes. ‘Though I find it ridiculous that you don’t just tell her.’

Arya sighed.

‘She won’t be happy’ she said. ‘You of all people know how she feels about bastards.’

He did know and surprisingly at that moment he didn’t really care. Initially when Arya told him due to Rhaenys insistence, he wasn’t entirely thrilled but Gendry seemed an affable boy, if not somewhat harmless.

Dany had suggested they could use him to rule Storms End by giving him a sizeable force and having Arya there as someone they fully trusted.

A part of Jon was then skeptical as to whether this was what Rhaenys had been angling towards.

The end of the day he was mostly concerned about his sister.

‘Not much she can do about it. Gendry will be legitimized and your child will be loved’ he said.

She seemed hesitant and worried but that was mainly due to her worries of the babe. He had laughed when she had told him of the different name she had considered, Sandor if it was a boy due to her strange relationship with the Hound and Lyarra if it was a girl, after their grandmother.

‘I just fear that I won’t be a good mother’ she said nervously.

He knew that fear all too well; when Rhaenerya was born he often feared that he would be a terrible father.

‘You will be a great mother. You are kind and strong’ he replied.

She leaned into him as he offered her his embrace.

‘Thank you’ she said. ‘I am so glad you’re the King. I can get away with so much shit now and no one can call me out on it.’

He smiled at her as they watched little Arya approach them.

His daughter beamed at the both of them, with her mother’s smile, as she ushered the brown wolf towards them.

(Father, Dianna is tired and doesn’t want to play) she babbled in cutesy Valyrian as Allyria’s wolf lay down and whined.

Jon scratched the wolf by the jaw wondering if he should call his cousin.

(Did she communicate that with you?) He replied.

Little Arya nodded with her purple eyes as she moved her dark curl that was blocking her view. Older Arya just stared at the both of them in confusion not understanding what they spoke of.

Jon had often wondered about his children’s strange gifts and how they could often do things that most people would be amazed at.

(She is carrying my wolf; she is reddish brown like Dianna) Little Arya clarified.

(What do you mean?) He asked her in confusion.

(Ghost is your wolf and she is carrying mine) his daughter stated whilst pointing at Dianna’s belly.

Jon took a closer look at her multiple teats and it was only then that he realized that the belly was swollen.

‘What are you guys talking about, not all of us can speak that language?’ Arya asked the both of them in annoyance.

Jon grinned looking at the six teats, knowing that Greywind had put six pups there. He wondered why Robb and Allyria weren’t there.

‘Guess what you, Margaery, my wife and Dianna have something in common’ he said to Arya.

She looked at him as if she had no idea.

‘All of you are pregnant with wolves’ he said.

After putting all his children to bed, he made his way to their chambers only to find it empty.

Jon asked the Unsullied where his wife had gone and they had told him that she had gone to the throne room.

He quickly made his way there and when he arrived he ordered the guards to stay outside the room.

That was when he saw her standing before the iron throne with her hand held out as she touched it.

His footsteps took her out of whatever trance she seemed to have been under.

She smiled at him as she put a protective hand on her belly.

‘I thought we agreed to at least two weeks of solace before we started attending to whatever problems we have with regards to the Kingdoms. That included avoiding this room at all costs’ he stated. She had made the declaration herself when they had arrived in the Capital.

Dany gave him a sheepish grin.

‘I couldn’t resist, the curiosity’ she said. ‘And I grew bored waiting for you to return.’

He gave her a small smile whilst appreciating the hall that now had Targaryen banners plastered throughout it.

‘Sansa asked me today why is it we never came to Westeros as soon as we got the Dothraki’ Dany stated.

Jon glanced at her with a scowl.

‘Did you tell her that slavery was very much a problem that we needed to solve?’ he asked her.

There were many reasons along with that.

Dany raised her brow.

‘We didn’t know that we wanted to help the people until we reached Yunkai and Astapor, Sansa was able to piece that together, she’s a clever girl. I may have use of her’ Dany remarked as she moved down the steps to stand closer to him. She sighed.

‘Her questions made me think of Quaithe and what she warned us off’ she added with a frightened look on her face.

Jon then moved towards her and held her tightly.

‘Dany nothing will happen. No child of ours will be taken away. The sons of the harpy tried and they failed’ he said.

Dany shook her head.

‘What if it wasn’t about them Jon?’ she asked him, she looked shaken and worried. ‘What if there is another threat that will hurt Rhae or Robb or Arya or the one yet to come? What if they hurt my babies? The Wildlings in the North, this army of dead men beyond the wall. Last week anyone with Stark blood had been in pain and we still don’t know how to explain what had happened. Quaithe said that _a wolf would burn’ _she mumbled.

He attributed her fears to her being in proximity to the throne.

‘Those are your nerves talking. We are on the brink of victory and you are just worried’ he said gently.

She calmed slightly as she put her head on his chest as they stood before the iron throne.

‘I hope you’re right, I just worry that our victory will lull us to an even bigger threat. Valyria fell because they all grew pompous and didn’t heed the warnings of my namesake. Pomposity could be our undoing, it could be our trap’ she suggested.

He nodded.

‘Then the trap will fail’ he said assuredly. ‘We live, all of us. Our family, our friends, those who chose to follow us. We will go on living. Let anyone try and take this from us, whether it is our throne or our children. I dare them to come after us. We will build a dynasty so big; no one would ever touch us. Our reign will haunt those who stand against us through eternity.’

What he said must have worked because Dany hummed as she kissed his lips, happy to share in his assurance.

‘I do love it when you become a poet’ she said as her hands started exploring more of his jerkin.

He beamed back as he held her possessively.

Dany then looked at the iron throne.

‘We should burn that throne and build one for the both of us’ she suggested.

He nodded in agreement as he held her.

Dany then turned to him with a mischievous smile.

‘But let us legitimize our reign first like we did on Dragonstone on the painted table’ she said as she took his hand and guided him to the chair filled with swords

He laughed loudly as she guided him to sit on the iron throne.

She immediately relieved him off his breeches as she loosened her skirt.

The chair was uncomfortable but the feeling was enjoyable as Dany rode him like she would a stallion.

He peaked early inside her and accidentally cut himself when he held the throne too tightly whilst he released his seed within her.

Jon hissed in pain as Dany stood up and straightened herself.

Once he bandaged the cut, he gave her a searing kiss as they looked at the awe inspiring chair.

‘Is nothing sacred to you people’ Rhaenys said as she came out of the small council room on the left.

Both Dany and him jumped slightly, though Rhaenys was used to doing things of this nature.

‘Must you intrude on every moment’ Jon uttered in some annoyance as Dany laughed.

Rhaenys smirked happily.

‘I don’t know brother, must you desecrate our family history with your inability to keep it in your breeches’ Rhaenys countered.

He was ready to argue with her but Dany put a hand to his chest with an amused smile.

‘I assume you are here for a reason?’ Dany asked Rhae.

Rhae nodded with a sigh.

‘Well considering I just unearthed a traitor in our camps. I think I have a pretty valuable reason’ Rhae said as she passed the both of them and lazily slouched down as she sat on the iron throne in a way that was unbecoming of a lady.

He shared a look with Dany before staring at Rhae in alarm.

‘What do you mean a traitor?’ he asked.

Rhae sat up and stared at Dany with some hesitance.

‘Vala has been fucking Daario’ Rhae stated.

Jon shrugged.

‘And?’ he asked not understanding why this was a concern. ‘Daario is a strumpet that would entertain any trollop.’

For some reason Rhaenys laughed.

‘You might want to speak to your sister’ Rhae stated cheekily before she turned serious. ‘I have a suspicion that you might be branding Daario on his other cheek soon.’

That had confused Jon, when he had Daario branded on his arse, it was because he had tried to sneak into their chambers to seduce his wife. An action that Dany wanted him killed for but Jon had chosen the more humiliating option.

‘Is this honestly why you came here, Vala can fuck who she pleases, that isn’t of concern to us’ he countered.

Rhaenys was about to respond but Dany spoke up.

‘But I thought Valla and Greyworm were…’ Dany didn’t complete her sentence because Rhae nodded in confirmation.

‘They are and long story short. Varys and Tyrion knew and they used her to communicate with someone’ Rhaenys said.

Jon then caught on.

‘They threatened her with that information? They said they would tell Greyworm’ Dany said intuitively.

Rhaenys nodded.

‘And she fell for that’ Jon asked her incredulously whilst shaking his head.

‘She was caught in a trap Jon’ Rhaenys stated trying to placate how easily she fell for that dumb ploy of manipulation.

‘If Varys had her send a message to the Golden Company then Talos would have known’ Jon argued wondering why their spymaster wasn’t privy to this.

Rhaenys pointed her finger as if he were on the money.

‘Except they didn’t send it to Strickland and his friends. She sent it to someone in our camps’ she replied.

‘Who?’ Dany asked.

Rhaenys gave Dany a sympathetic look which irritated Jon because he wanted her to get on with it.

‘Rhae we could do without the theatrics’ he said impatiently.

Rhae shifted as she now moved close to them.

‘Jorah, the message was sent to Jorah’ Rhae stated.

Jon frowned as he clenched his fist. He never liked the old bear but his loyalty was always something he thought they could count on.

Dany on the other hand tried to steel her hurt as she looked on impassively.

‘Then we shall order Jorah to leave Riverrun and journey to Kings Landing to find out the truth’ Dany said in her queenly voice.

Jon agreed but Rhae shook her head.

‘No, he will suspect something’ Rhae argued. ‘We will deal with him when we take Winterfell.’

Jon turned to Dany to see what she thought and she nodded.

‘You okay?’ Rhae asked Dany.

Dany sighed but she nodded.

‘Looks like our week of rest is over’ Jon stated. ‘It’s time for us to rule.’

(Long live the Trigon) Rhae said in Valyrian.

**The Stag Pawn**

The weather had cooled down. Not that it mattered what with the constant freezing cold looming all over them.

Stannis would rather die here and now, his life mattered for naught.

He knelt on the floor were his daughter was skewered, there was no evidence that her throat had just been slit by the Night King.

By the man he followed, the man who he thought would be his salvation. All these men had died because of him, because of his foolishness. He watched all fifty thousand men stand firm with their bright blue eyes staring brightly at a cacophony of indifference that was their reanimation.

Right now he knelt on the icy floor next to Bloodraven watching the dead creatures and the children of the forest alike, convening and discussing something next to their queen.

Lyanna Targaryen.

She gave a hushed order to one of the children and the child walked away.

Lyanna then walked forward towards them.

Her hair seemed to be the Targaryen silver and her flesh though porcelain, didn’t look as icy as the other White Walkers. Her eyes though, her eyes were as blue as the other undead that stood eerily still around the camp.

She came close to them whilst peering off to the distance.

The same direction where Davos and Melisandre had gone.

The thought of his hand made Stannis ache, he would be crestfallen when he knew of Shireen’s fate.

She had stated that she was the daughter of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen but here she stood a woman grown. Stannis had many questions but none that he really cared to ask.

Lyanna stood next to them and her features despite the icy exterior seemed incredibly Targaryen. Stannis had never met Jon Snow as a boy but from what he had heard, the man looked all Stark.

The ice queen stared at them momentarily, a look of both pity and vindication painted over her face.

Her stare felt like shards of glass creeping into your soul.

‘How are you here?’ the hoarse voice of Bloodraven asked her.

The girl smirked, she had a regal stance that Stannis had recognized, the one he had always seen adorned on the late Queen Rhaella, wife of the mad king.

‘You’re asking the wrong questions Brynden. It doesn’t matter why I am here, what matters is that I am here’ she said.

Bloodraven gulped.

‘And why are you here?’ the old man asked.

Stannis was also innately curious as well.

‘To bring balance to this already decrepit world’ she said. ‘Like my ancestor Bran the Builder and Aegon the Conqueror, even the Night King. They believed in balance and order.’

For the first time since he had seen Bloodraven, Stannis saw a look of anger wash across his face.

‘That’s not balance, those are just men who took and wielded power for themselves’ the old man responded.

The ice queen took no offence, in fact she seemed amused by Bloodraven and his outburst.

‘You judge me as a pot when you are a kettle that was also put on the fire, is your hypocrisy not self-aware, you forget the time I came from, the future I have lived through’ she replied.

Bloodraven seemed quelled by that. Stannis could no longer ignore the ambiguity of this woman despite his tiredness and somberness.

‘Who are you?’ Stannis asked her.

She turned to him and though his memory of the she-wolf may have been rendered but he could never mistake the sharp gaze that he had once seen Lyanna give to Robert at Harrenhall.

‘I already told you…’ her response was cut off by Stannis rise in tone.

‘Yes and you can understand my confusion’ he said spritely.

She smirked, looking at him as if she recognized someone within the way he had responded.

‘I come from another future, one vastly different from this one. In that future everything turned to shit for everyone because of the man next to you. He has the gift of sight and dream telepathy. He used that to inspire events to land him on the iron throne so he could rule’ she said.

‘The problem with his plan was that I was born and I decided to use his own tricks against him’ she added with a smile.

Bloodraven finally spoke up again.

‘How? I could always manipulate events by foreseeing them and diverting people to another path but you managed to alter the past’ Bloodraven asked her.

‘I had a teacher, Shiera, I think you know her quite well. As you well know my parents are emboldened with extremely powerful magic, I have that inside me. So do my siblings. Shiera sensed my power and sought me out. I knew I wanted to change things but it wasn’t until I saw what my Uncle Bran did with Hodor, did I finally realize the power I had with my warging. I made a deal with the others, I saved aunt Rhaenys and uncle Robb and here we are.’

The air was growing thicker.

‘But why them?’ Bloodraven questioned her.

Lyanna started laughing, her laugh unnerved Stannis.

‘You think asking me questions can be a tool of distraction as you try to send visions to your next champion?’ she asked Bloodraven. ‘You think I can’t sense what you are doing? Your powers are inconsequential to mine.’

Bloodraven had looked shocked so Stannis assumed that he had been doing what Lyanna was accusing him off. The old man stiffened and sighed.

‘Then why don’t you get on with it and kill me?’ Brynden asked her.

Lyanna scoffed.

‘And show you kindness?’ she asked him patronizingly. ‘Your death will be a mercy that I will grant when I know you have suffered enough.

She then grabbed his face with both hands and Stannis saw the icy blue eyes of the ice queen go milky white as if she was showing him a vision.

Bloodraven started screaming and thrashing but Lyanna held firmly.

‘What unites people?’ Lyanna asked him as she held him, her eyes were still milky white and so were the old man’s. He looked haunted at whatever he was seeing.

‘STOP!’ the old man shouted.

‘Armies? Gold? Flags?’ Lyanna questioned him as she smiled whilst Bloodraven tried to push her off but to no avail. The man seemed powerless on his knees as Lyanna stood firm.

‘SHIERA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’ Bloodraven thrashed.

‘Stories’ Lyanna said as her smile grew wider. Bloodraven was openly weeping.

‘SHIERA GET OF HIS COCK! HOW CAN YOU FUCK THREE MEN IN MY CHAMBERS!’ Bloodraven let out a heartbroken scream.

‘There is nothing in the world more powerful than a good story. Nothing can stop it, no enemy can defeat it’ Lyanna said with a grin. Bloodraven stopped struggling against her, the old man was now crying as if he were a babe.

Stannis just stared at the both of them with wide and confused eyes.

‘SHIERA YOU BITCH. I LOVED YOU’ the old man wept.

‘And who has a better story than Bran the Broken’ Lyanna said as she let him go, her eyes turned to their normal icy blue, though normal is not how he would describe that eye color. Bloodraven remained in his trance.

Lyanna kneeled down in between Stannis and Bloodraven. She then whispered to the old man.

‘That is what I want you to be, _broken. _You altered the future to suit your fancies and ruined everyone, you ruined my parents, your own blood. My father and my mother. You declared war when you want after my family and for that I will make you and anyone and everyone who was involved in that council on that day, I will ensure that you all suffer. After all I am the princess that was promised and mine is the song of ice and fire’ tears had started to stream down Lyanna’s face but they appeared to be tears of rage.

Bloodraven was a whimpering mess as he sprawled himself on the floor.

‘Enjoy the visions of your lady love, we will speak in a years’ time when they are done crippling your mind’ she said with a smile that frightened Stannis.

A few dead men came to collect the old man and took him away as he yelled for Shiera to stop what she was doing.

Stannis watched them go and dread took his heart.

Leaf, a child of the forest came to her and told her they were ready. Lyanna nodded before turning to him.

‘What are you going to do with me? Where are we going?’ Stannis asked frantically.

The smile never left her face.

‘To the lands of always winter. I have not yet been reborn so I am not at full strength and I still need you to awaken my love, Sandor’ she replied.

Stannis looked up in a slight defiance. Lyanna put a comforting hand on his cheek.

‘Don’t worry, I am not going to kill you but you will wish you were dead. I need you for what is to come’ she said as she stood up.

Lyanna looked behind him and Stannis hadn’t realized that there were two white walkers standing behind him.

‘I will need a champion and who better than one of the greatest commanders in all of Westeros’ she said. ‘Though I will need to break you for you to fit my plans.’

She nodded to the two white walkers.

‘Beat him repeatedly on our journey to our lands, only stop when his breath gets labored. Heal him and do it again. We will evaluate when we arrive’ she said as her silhouette faded into a mist.

Stannis felt a pain in his side when he realized he had just been smacked by one of the ice men. The pain was unbearable so he closed his eyes.

But when he shut his eyes, he saw a vision, a nightmare.

Guards were carrying Shireen to a burning pyre where Melisandre stood whilst Selyse and him watched her burn and scream.

He opened his eyes only to be struck again by the white walker.

When he shut his eyes on instinct, the pain was gone but he saw the horrifying vision of his daughter being burned.

He opened them again and another smack landed on his chest.

Lyanna raised her hand.

‘You see if you close your eyes then you will see that vision but if you keep them open then you will feel my men break you apart’ she said.

Stannis stared at her as he clutched his ribs in pain.

‘Why are you doing this?’ he asked her as his eyes watered, he wished for nothing but death.

‘Because I need a champion but I have to break you first’ she said as she stood up.

When she walked away, Stannis felt himself caught between two nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write because nothing happened but quite a lot happened in terms of moving the story along.
> 
> There is a line in Suits were Harvey Specter says "So id say the balls in your court but the truth is, your balls are in my fist."  
It's a quote I love that I really wanted to work in to Tormund's Pov as he talked to Theon. Sadly I couldn't because it would make absolutely no sense despite how much I love the quote.
> 
> Lots of smut occurred between characters. If you are unhappy about that then take a deep breath and remember it's just a story and also remember that the tags weren't there for decorations. 
> 
> The events will have consequences and that unnecessary drama we love so much
> 
> Lyanna will be explained as the story goes along.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you thought.
> 
> I also wrote a completed genderswap story about Jon and Dany that you should totally checkout. And checkout my other stories if you havent already .


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 - This Is How We Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Quick Rant before you read : I am very happy for those that are enjoying a story and those who are eager for the next chapter. Your comments are wonderful and help motivate me to keep on writing. I can even tolerate some of the comments masquerading as "criticism" when they are just complaints, of which I haven't received a lot btw, so I am happy as can be.
> 
> But one thing I absolutely do not like is seeing comments like "Update it today! Tired of waiting" or "Update Now" or "Write the next chapter immediately"
> 
> There is a difference between "Update immediately!" and "Please update soon."  
The former is very demanding and somewhat entitled as compared to the latter that actually displays that you are enjoying the story and you want more.
> 
> I never complain about it because it seems like a strange thing to complain about when people want more of your story but there are better ways to indicate that and I don't like deleting comments.
> 
> Trust me nothing grates someone writing a story more than when they see that because it makes it seem as if the author is working for you and even if I am writing a chapter, I immediately want to stop because it looks like I am condoning your demands. 
> 
> So please don't do that to other writers and just tell them you like their story and are excited for more because I know majority actually mean well by it
> 
> Anyways rant over  
Enjoy the chapter. :D

** **

**A Kraken Exile**

To think that almost a year ago, she had sailed to Kings Landing with a full armada, ready to become queen of all the seven kingdoms how far things had changed, how far she had fallen.

It had all started when Theon arrived back home after being a hostage for all those years in the dreary North.

Her brother who she had loved even when he was taken away from them as children.

Her father had not cared for his return or that he was brought whole and safe from Ned Stark and barely cared to show any gratitude that his remaining son was alive. Or even to thank Robb Stark for that simple kindness.

Whilst she would never kiss the feet of the son of a man that sacked their castle, she would be grateful that her brother was safe.

That’s what she had wanted for him, despite her ambitions. She did want that for him to live a peaceful life.

To have a semblance of safety.

But Theon was like her father in many ways, trying to prove himself a worthy man by trying to do feats that they can never hope to achieve and it ended with him almost being captured by the Boltons.

How she had wanted him to leave with her and not stay in a castle where he was soon to be the biggest target for the North and be put down by the Northmen who would surely come and take his life.

Her father’s inaction was why she had rebelled against him in the end. That and the timing of her uncle’s arriving and trying to claim the Iron Islands for themselves was why she had been successful in claiming the salt throne.

All she had to do was keep her men at bay as her father and uncles battled each other. She had achieved quite a lot

And all of it had been taken away by the dragons.

Yara had thought herself successful when she managed to lodge an arrow in the hide of the red dragon when it approached Kings Landing but all it did was manage to make the dragon angry.

She knew the fight was lost long before the war had begun, no way they would be able to withstand three fire breathing dragons and she was proven right.

Rhaenys had made quick work of her fleet. Opening them up and roasting her men for them to sink in the deep water like they weren’t seasoned sailors she had travelled with.

She could imagine what a full force of the Trigon power would look like. With all three dragons and up to one hundred twenty thousand men, consisting of Dothraki blood riders, Unsullied and Second Sons.

There was no outcome in which a Lannister and Greyjoy alliance could have helped her.

But now she had a chance.

She just needed to change the mind of the feeble man who had taken the place of her brother.

‘You want to sue for peace?’ she asked him incredulously whilst holding back the bite in her tone.

Yara had to remember that Theon had been through a lot, just like she had. Whilst her pain was the loss of men that she had known as a little girl, Theon had also lost his sense of self, his pride and everything that made him who he was.

‘It’s the right thing to do’ Theon replied somewhat hesitantly as if he didn’t have faith in the idea.

At the very least it was a nice turn of pace being able to talk to him. When she had arrived a week ago, Theon had all but turned her away and only deferred to the red haired man and the blonde girl.

‘Why would it be the right thing to do?’ she asked him.

He took a breath and let his hand drift down to his crotch, almost as if he was expecting a different outcome but his wince always betraying what was now becoming his budding reality. Yara made a promise to herself to kill the woman who did this to her brother.

‘Suing for peace and asking for mercy, to spare lives of everyone’ he said.

It wasn’t the first time he told her of his plans but when he had told her, he had seemed dazed. Milk of the poppy which helped him not scream in his sleep and yell for the infamous Ygritte who had euthanized him.

Yara tried to understood his intentions despite how utterly misguided they were.

‘Theon I know you don’t want to fight but you do realize how much danger we’re in. You told me yourself that Jon Snow is no fan of yours and that the man you were close with was Robb and even now I am sure he will want your head more than anyone else. Not only have you taken his castle and his title, you let wild… free folk in the North. And your people didn’t exactly settle diplomatically. They sacked every castle from the Wall to Winterfell. This only ends in blood’ she said.

Theon was looking intently at the fire.

‘Robb and the Northerners may want my head but I can reason with Jon, when we were children he was always the most mature out of all of us.’ Her anger was starting to bubble in the surface, her patience lessening.

‘Don’t do that Theon please, they will hurt you real bad and then they will kill you real bad. I saw it with my own eyes’ she said, hoping to throw some fear within him.

Her brother all but shrugged as if he didn’t care.

‘Is it worth living when you are no longer a man’ his cold look of despondence affecting Yara more than she cared to admit.

Yara sighed.

‘I am sorry about what happened to you brother but tucking your tail between your legs is not the answer. Dying needlessly won’t bring the peace you so desire’ she prompted as she took his hand. ‘Dying won’t leave you satisfied.’

Theon pried his hand away before looking out the window at the gloomy skies that somehow brightened the dark grey room which was usually given to the Lord of Winterfell.

‘Satisfaction is not in my nature Yara’ he stated.

‘Surrender is not in mine’ she responded in kind.

Theon sighed and Yara took it as a moment to reel him in, like the fish she would catch on her small boat as a child, all she needed was bait.

‘They have more men, so much is true. They have battle crazed Dothraki who are eager for blood, they have disciplined Unsullied who could hold any force back and now they have remnant armies from the Kingdoms they have taken. Along with three fire breathing dragons, our odds of survival are slim if we face them head on in battle.’

She paused, a part of her slightly wondering if maybe Theon had the right of it. Hearing the mass they possessed, perhaps it was the most logical way. But Yara knew war wasn’t that straightforward, a clink in the armor could crumble a knight if a pressure point was hit.

‘But you have a hundred thousand Wildlings; you have mammoths than can trample their Dothraki horde and formations that they would set. And as for the dragons, we have giants.’

Theon shook his head.

‘Maester Aemon, Grenn and Ed have probably told them about that. They will be ready, Jon and Robb know the North better than I do, they know Winterfell better than I do, we would just be wasting lives’ he said.

Yara’s frustration had boiled over.

‘Theon we can make them bleed, you don’t understand…’ her angry demonstration was cut off by Theon who had seemingly snapped.

‘No it’s you who doesn’t understand Yara!’ Theon placated with a shout, it’s the first time she had seen him raise his voice in the week that she had arrived. He sounded more like the old Theon.

‘Do you know why the Free-Folk crossed the wall in the first place, it wasn’t to wage war against the North to settle some old score. They wanted to settle as further South as they could because they fear what is beyond the wall.’

His statement had taken her off guard.

‘What do you mean. What’s beyond the wall?’ she asked him.

Theon gulped and she saw fear, not the limpidness and whimpering he had portrayed from his castration but a fear that put him in a dazed trance. He never had this fear when he spoke of the Targaryens or the Starks who would be seeking him out for their revenge. This fear seemed almost traumatizing

‘There is a threat, an army of dead man who were killed once and cannot be killed again. I saw them Yara, I saw a man sacrifice a baby to them. Mance, who was King before me, sacrificed one of the Wildling girl’s babies to appease them. And their sights may not be turned to Westeros but one day they will and we need to be ready. I lost sight of that with my selfishness and my passions but…’ he didn’t finish as he trailed off as he looked out the window once again.

Yara knew she wouldn’t get to him today but she could try a different approach.

‘A war will be fought here either way Theon but you are the King here. All I ask is you give me permission’ she said.

Theon glanced up at her, his hand had gone down to his crotch area again and like before, he winced with disappointment.

‘Permission for what?’ he asked.

‘To help prepare your men, should what I fear come to pass. “Rather safe than slaughtered,” I would say’ her voice was softer and she noticed that Theon responded to that.

The door to the room opened and she saw the blonde haired girl, Val, walk into the room. A hand to her belly and a suspicious look in her eye as she watched the two of them

Theon turned from Val and looked back at her before he nodded.

‘You have my permission’ he said.

Yara smiled and began to walk out the room, Val staring at her curiously.

‘I have another request’ she said as she turned around. She would have told him earlier but remained hesitant because she hadn’t considered how damaged her brother would be when she arrived.

‘What’s that?’ Theon asked.

‘Before that bitch Rhaenys wiped out my fleet, I had planned to escape with the Lannisters to a silent contact of mine in Essos. The plan failed, I assume Tywin did something stupid and told someone else of our plans because we were ambushed by the Martells. I managed to jump ship before they could get me and I found my way to the contact’ she said.

She had Theon’s attention as Val made her way to the bed.

‘This contact of mine was meant to be my safe haven as I tried to look for you. The Targaryens may run Essos but they pissed some people off along the way. This man is one of them and he has considerable force. In fact, like your Free-Folk they have something in common, he has men who were chased out of Westeros as well’ she added.

‘He’s the one who brought me here and has been hiding under the guise of transporting Stannis, for some reason the Stag went beyond the wall with fifty thousand men and after what you told me, I don’t think we will be seeing Stannis anytime soon. But I believe if you met with this man who helped me and allowed his forces to camp with the Free-Folk, then your bargaining power would climb to the mountains’ she finished. A force large enough to challenge the Targaryens.

Theon and Val stared at each other curiously.

‘Who is he?’ Theon asked.

‘Harry Strickland’

**The Lord of Winterfell**

Robb had been dreaming of this day.

The day he would finally be able to dull out justice to his enemies. Joffery’s fate would be determined today and Robb would be the one to take his head, if all went to plan.

Roose was also bloody and bare in his cell looking half the man that Robb knew him to be.

This should have been a day of solace and peace.

Instead it was filled with dread as he watched the naked Dornish girl look at him expectantly with a smile.

‘Gods what have I done?’ he muttered as he realized what he had transpired, much to his horror. ‘We shouldn’t have done this.’

Robb gestured between them.

Allyria only smirked, her calm only unnerved him.

‘That’s what you said for the first four times you fucked me. If you say it a fifth time then I will start to take offence’ she said with a playful smile. ‘Unless this is your way of foreplay.’

Robb shook his head with watery eyes.

‘Ally this is serious, I am betrothed to Margaery and I love her. Last night I let the ale get the best of me’ he said.

Those words didn’t please his sister who merely frowned.

‘I know how you feel about her, we have a connection remember. I also know how you feel about me so let us not pretend that our actions were a cause of a drunken mistake’ Ally stated as she stared at him.

Her hair flowed down onto that exotic skin and her dark eyes were as inviting as they always were, somehow appearing greyer and more violet.

He felt as if he were under the spell of a mage with how intoxicated he felt whenever he stared at her.

When he stared at those plump lips that were all so inviting.

Robb shook his head, snapping himself out of it. This had happened three times already and every time he found himself buried inside of her, nursing her screams as she came undone in his hands.

‘You may be right, but what I did is not. I have to leave’ he said as he shuffled to put on his clothes.

Ally stared at him in confusion.

‘These are your chambers’ she argued with some mirth.

The cheer in her eyes halted him.

She looked like the happiest girl in the world.

Had he done that for her?

Did he mean that much to her?

He certainly wanted her to be happy. He loved her and even he would admit that it’s a love that was different from that of Sansa and Arya.

But he had seen the same look in Margaery’s eyes and it had scared him, frightened him because she had not seemed like the type of person to feel that way about someone else.

‘I have to tell Margaery’ Robb stated.

It was the only decision that felt right to him.

Allyria shook her head at him and it surprised him.

‘I have to Ally. She needs to know what I have done and perhaps her avoiding me since I have returned is what is best’ Robb remarked. ‘Because now she can be free of me.’

The words hurt him.

He didn’t want her to be free of him but did he truly have the right to dictate what should be happening. He had lost that right by dishonoring her with Allyria, even Ally herself deserved better.

Though it was hard to think straight when Ally was biting her lip like that in thought. She had bit her lip like that when Robb had teased his cock in her cunt by rubbing it there slowly.

His mind was slipping back to that dark place but luckily Ally snapped him out of it with her angelic voice.

‘That’s your honor talking, that’s our father talking. Do not tell her about this’ she said, her voice deeper than usual.

Ally did not look like a Stark in the slightest but her voice almost mirrored Arya in how she prodded him.

‘Honor is all I have Allyria, I let my passion get the better of me and took you both. I deserve to be alone. Maybe it’s my penance for Talisa, maybe it’s why I keep fucking everything up’ he said.

Ally had a pained look on her face as she covered herself in the silk sheet on the bed. She grabbed Robb’s face.

‘Don’t do that; don’t punish yourself for loving someone else. Yes this isn’t ideal but it’s happened and the only thing that can be done is to deal with it’ she said as she caressed his cheek. Robb leaned into her scent.

Gods she smelled so good. Ally had a look in her eye as if she knew something about Margaery that he didn’t.

‘Now we can deal with this your way, where you go and confess what you did and everything goes to shit or you can wait and sit back. Let me handle Margaery’ Ally stated.

Robb gave her a look of concern.

‘Ally I don’t want you…’ she silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

‘Don’t talk’ she hummed. ‘Just let it be. Go back to your betrothed and be with her, we will handle it. We will figure it out’

Robb felt comforted in that.

‘Do you trust me?’ Ally asked her.

Robb felt their imprint now brighter than ever and he nodded.

‘I do’ he said.

After breaking his fast, he went to check on his sisters who were absent from the meal. Arya had been conspicuously avoiding not only him but their mother as well.

Today was the day they got justice for their family and yet not a peep from her.

He arrived at Arya’s door but the unsullied posted there informed him that Arya hadn’t been sleeping there at all and that they were only there to guard Sansa.

A torrent of concern filled his mind wondering where on earth his sister would be sleeping.

Though Robb suspected that he knew the answer, one that made him ball his fists in annoyance.

He had spoken to Gendry on a few occasions and he hadn’t really minded the lad. His mother on the other hand despised Robert’s son.

Harry the heir had approached them wanting Arya’s hand. The boy had fallen for her wildness.

Despite the fact that mother wanted them to consider Northern marriages, she was pleased enough with the offer. Though he knew she was just trying to get Arya away from ‘the bastard’ as she called him.

Thoughts that she would share with him discreetly because she knew Jon would not act kindly to her displeasure of Gendry.

His thoughts were brought to a halt when he saw the door to Sansa’s room opening. Mayhaps she would know where Arya was.

Robb immediately regretted that line of thought when he saw who came out.

Seeing Daario exit from Sansa’s room whilst straightening his shirt was one thing but seeing Sansa drag him back by the collar before kissing him playfully as if they were lovers was a whole other thing.

‘I take it I pleased you well my lady?’ Daario asked with a smile that sickened Robb. If he had a blade then he would cut off his head there and now.

Sansa surprisingly grinned, the brightest he had seen her grin ever since she had returned to them on Dragonstone. She looked more like the little girl who would smile whenever he brought her a flower.

Their foreheads playfully touched.

‘Yes you did and I expect you back tonight, that’s a command from your Lady’ she giggled as she played with his hair by twisting strands of it on her finger. ‘Now go before someone sees you.’

Sansa grabbed his crotch playfully. Daario smiled and groped Sansa’s bum through her gown in a way that made Robb want to knock out his teeth especially when Sansa let out a girlish yelp. He went on groping it aggressively and Robb had never felt more sickened than he had in that moment as they kissed.

The sellsword turned to his right to pass Arya’s door but screeched to a halt when he saw the murderous expression on Robb’s face.

‘Leaving so soon?’ he asked Daario.

Sansa looked startled.

‘Shit, not again!’ Daario said as he leaned back.

Daario’s face looked down and he seemed to be cringing his face, almost as if he expected Robb to punch him in the face which Robb wanted to. It made Robb wonder if this had happened before.

‘If you’re going to hit me then aim for the chest. Leave my face out of it’ Daario pleaded with his hands raised.

Robb assessed the two of them, ready to lambast Sansa, who surprisingly had steeled her face and looked ready to argue back at him.

He then thought of where he had been in the morn and knew he had no right to lecture her.

‘Sansa you were married to House Lannister, an enemy house. If you’re going to be frolicking around with random men at least be more discreet about it and have the decency to sneak him out before the hour of the rooster. A random bannermen could have been passing by or worse it could have been mother or Trystane.’

Though he had noticed that Trystane had been keeping his distance from his sister.

Sansa nodded mostly in surprise, expecting more of a chastisement from him.

‘Be more discrete’ he said as he turned away from her.

‘I’m surprised; I thought you would not be happy about this’ she said softly. ‘I assumed you would lecture me as the smart brother in my family.’

Robb shrugged not knowing how to respond.

‘You have no smart brothers. Get ready, we are having a council meeting today’ he said

Sansa studied him unsurely before giving him a nod.

He took a stroll around the keep and even went to visit little Robb, Rhae and Arya as they played with Missandei.

The three of them would be unaware towards justice being rolled out today. He left when a fight broke out between little Robb and Rhae. Leaving the little children to squabble amongst themselves.

Robb had expected Allyria to be gone from his room the moment he arrived. Now that he had played with the little children, all he felt was regret after what they did last night. Ally was his sister just like Sansa was sister. Just like little Robb and Rhae where brother and sister

When he entered his large chamber, he heard someone making noise in the balcony and he assumed it to be Ally.

Now more than ever he wanted some distance from her.

‘I am not in the mood right now’ he stated but he was surprised to see Margaery being the one to walk into the main part of the room.

She gave him a sheepish smile as she looked at him longingly.

Robb couldn’t meet her warm smile so he turned away and looked elsewhere. He didn’t need to turn to know that Margaery looked crestfallen by his hesitance.

‘I’m sorry’ she said and that made Robb turn in surprise.

‘I promised you that I wouldn’t play games with you, I promised to be there for you after you lost so much. It’s just that when I saw you holding Roose Bolton with a rope, when I saw the look you had in your eye, the way you were so pleased. I remembered the life I would have had with Joffery, having to act pleased whenever he would beat someone. Many things don’t shake me but the thought that my soul mate would even be like that, someone I care for, someone I…’

There was a pause as she looked at him with a frightened gaze. Robb felt pinned to the spot. Margaery steeled her eyes as she sucked in her breath.

‘Someone I love’ she continued as she looked at him hopefully. ‘Because I love you Robb Stark. I fell for you on our boat ride to Dragonstone all those moons ago and I am sorry that I thought for even a second you were like Joffery, you are not.’

He had felt both joy and pain at her revelation, guilt spanning in his mind.

‘Margaery I…’ he said but she stopped him.

‘I love you Robb and I am with you always. Today you will watch as those who hurt your family get their justice. Those who conspired to kill your wife and your child, will get their justice and I am with you, I am sorry I wasn’t earlier.’

The love in her eyes could melt him; he didn’t know what he had done to deserve her.

But here she was.

‘Margaery last night when you weren’t here, I did something. Allyria…’ she put a hand to his lips to hush him.

‘It matters not to me’ she replied as she caressed his hand. Gods she smelled so wonderful.

‘Do not dismiss this Margaery, you deserve far better than me and rather you know now’ he said.

She turned her gaze at him.

‘Do you love me Robb?’ she asked him. ‘Answer me truly.’

In his confused mind that was one certainty he knew for sure.

‘I do, I love you more than you know’ he said softly.

Margaery smiled.

‘Then that’s all that matters to me’ she said as her lips met his as she kissed him slowly. ‘That’s all that will matter to our child.’

**The Dragon Queen**

Kings Landing was quiet, eerily quiet.

When her brother always described the massive and clandestine city, their home. She always imagined it to be a roaring and raucous place. Though perhaps she was projecting what she thought of Viserys and not the city itself. Of how he spoke of the Red Keep and their benevolent father.

Lies.

Those are the words Viserys would spew. She shouldn’t dwell on them or be shocked at the differences of what his fables spoke of and what was a reality.

Dany perhaps held on to those words, those lies that Viserys would sprout because she felt an inkling of guilt when she took his life from him.

But Viserys had threatened Rhaenrya who was still perched in her womb at the time, if it were a choice between her babies and her brother. She would always pick them.

But fate had a funny way of dealing.

Dany had been fortunate enough to see her children hale and safe.

‘…your grace’ Missandei said as she shook her out of her thoughts.

Dany hadn’t realized she had been in lost in thought as she stared at Missandei who was holding a tearful Arya.

Rhae stood in the corner with a scowl and Dany remembered why she had gone in a trance.

Robby was behind her, clutching her skirt with a small sniffle.

She used to do the same when she would hide behind Ser Darry when Viserys would snap at her for no reason.

‘I’m sorry Missandei. I was lost in thought’ she said before turning around and picking up Robb who held her chest and planted his silver curls underneath her chin.

Missandei nodded as she continued to explain.

‘Princess Rhaenerya called Princess Arya stupid and Prince Robb grew irate at the insult’ Missandei stated her tale.

It was a thing with the two of them, twins that had stolen something from both Jon and her. Robb and Arya would constantly tease each other. Robb always enjoying the fact that he had mastered Valyrian before his sister despite the two of them being only three name days. But when push came to shove, they always protected each other.

‘The arguments spiraled from there with Princess Rhaenerya striking Prince Robb’ Missandei finished.

Dany had only arrived to bring her babies so that they may break their fast but she had happened upon the site of crying and mean faces.

She had almost wanted to call Jon but relented because Rhaenerya had a way of sweet talking her “precious Kepa” into doing anything she wanted.

Rhae on the other hand looked unapologetic. Her grey eyes shining with mirth.

Her purple dragon Lyarax hung by her feet, named after her grandmother, Dany’s good mother and good sister. A popular name considering how she clutched the small swell that wasn’t visible due to the larger sizing of her dresses.

The dragon was the size of the cat but soon she would have to start lying with the other dragons that had taken residence by the open pit on the alcoves of the city.

Lyarax coiled by her daughter’s feet protectively as she pouted with anger.

‘Now Rhae, why would you hit your brother?’ she asked.

Dany kneeled down to be on her level, whilst being conscious of the life inside her.

‘He had it coming’ Rhae spat, her grey eyes squinting like Jon whenever he felt annoyed or overwhelmed.

Dany wanted to laugh but instead stifled and put on a stern expression.

‘Now Rhaenrya Targaryen, I did not raise a cruel girl who hits her brother’ her tone was unimpressed and stern.

‘But he started it, he said our little sister was evil and would cause you and Kepa pain, when the time comes’ Dany turned to Arya, her purple eyes looking at anyone but her as she twirled her toe on the floor.

To say she was confused would be a mild summary. If there was one thing Dany was sure of, it was the fact that Arya Targaryen was the sweetest angel who ever was. Arya would constantly heal wounded insects, she would never cause them pain. Dany had thought that Rhae was arguing against the both of them but it seemed she was arguing for Arya.

‘Robb why would you call Arya evil?’ she asked him.

Robb wiped his eyes on her dress.

‘I wasn’t talking about Arya’ he said with a low voice.

Dany had more questions wanting to know which sister Rhae was referring to but was interrupted by Ser Barristan who came to inform her that the meeting was starting.

She released a sigh before kissing Robb’s head. She turned to Rhae who looked somewhat apologetic. That was a difference from whenever Viserys would strike her.

‘You will apologize to your brother at once, we do not strike family. You are the oldest and should know better. Whatever Robb said, he didn’t mean it. So no more fighting, are we understood?’ she asked Rhae.

Rhae didn’t reply and instead looked elsewhere.

(Are we understood?) She asked more forcefully in Valyrian.

Rhae nodded and gulped, a part of Dany felt bad for her tough tone but a little discipline never hurt anyone, in fact it was needed. Lest their daughter grow spoilt and cruel. Jon would certainly never be stern with any of his princesses. He would accuse her of being the same with Robb, though Dany never thought it to be true.

She entered the council room and found everyone standing. The only two people that were sitting were Jon and Rhaenys.

Jon had on a slim grey cotton coat with a silver dragon stitching. Rhae was wearing a white dress that was the same design as Dany’s blue. Both their dresses were bare at the back and only covered the bottom half of their wastes, whilst the front exposed their midriff.

Dany took her seat next to Jon who was tapping his fingers and scratching Ghost who sat underneath the table.

‘We’ve been waiting for some time’ Rhaenys moaned.

Dany rolled her eyes at the girl before straightening her posture.

‘My apologies’ she said.

Jon chuckled.

‘The kids?’ he asked.

She nodded and indicated they were fine. She turned to Rhae who had her feet up on the table and thankfully had the decency to wear under clothes that wouldn’t leave her bottom exposed to the room.

‘Why are you so grouchy?’ she asked her.

Rhaenys peeled her head back and stared at her with a strained face, Dany figured out why.

‘Had dinner with Allyria and decided to go chat with our blood riders. Young Quavo told me that he could outdrink me and I am never one to resist a challenge’ Rhaenys said whilst nursing her temples and showing the room why that had been a bad idea.

Though only her voice indicated the hangover, Rhaenys herself looked flawless. Dany sometimes wondered if her niece knew how gorgeous she was, sure she had confidence but that only added to the breathtaking nature of her beauty.

When she had first came to them in Pentos after they had finally found shelter from years of running. Viserys had tried to do anything and everything to bed their niece, even telling her that he was a dragon and that she should kneel before him and take his cock. That was the first time Dany had seen anyone raise a hand to her brother.

Dany smiled that day knowing she had a companion such as Rhae, despite her quirks; she loved her niece to the moon and back.

She turned to the room that was adjourned and noticed that most of them were still standing, in the dubbed council room where many hands had served previous kings of her blood.

Jon nodded for them to take a seat and it made Dany smile because it hadn’t been done purposefully. She was sure that Jon probably didn’t order them to stand in the first place. His presence just demanded it of them.

When she had first met Jon he had been timid and quiet. The first time when she truly saw him expose his dragon was when Viserys had shouted at her.

Now he used the quiet stoic nature to intimidate others into submission, much to the prodding of both her and Rhaenys.

She glanced at the table; on the left side sat the Starks, Robb sat silently and he kept sparing glances towards Margaery who sat on the opposite of them with her Tyrell family. His gaze would slyly wander to Ally who stayed standing next to Daario, though when Robb’s eyes looked at Daario, they narrowed.

She caught the exchange and Daario just hunched his shoulders innocently before grinning, that was when her gaze sought the other member on the Stark side on the left side of them. Sansa sat straight her ladylike posture being presented but she sat too straight, almost relaxed with an air of confidence that one could attribute to desires being satiated.

In other words, she looked well fucked.

Her gaze caught Sansa’s and she flushed into the color of her hair that she might have shape shifted into Rhaegon, with how red she had gotten.

Arya on the other hand looked slightly bored, a surprise considering how the girl pled for the Lannisters to meet their due.

Catelyn Stark sat behind her children, no doubt not wanting to draw attention to herself. Jon had offered her an olive branch but the Lady was still wary of Jon.

And Dany was absolutely fine with it. She was now experiencing how Jon had felt growing up in her castle.

The Tyrells were all here, from the head of House Tyrell, Mace, who seemed every bit of an oaf as described. And the descriptor herself sat opposite her indicating the true head of House Tyrell.

Willas kept staring to where Allyria and Daario stood with a longing gaze but Dany then realized his eyes were seeking Ashara. Lady Dayne had been busy helping her prepare the castle and gather the personnel. It was somewhat surprising but then again, Ashara once lived here when she attended to Rhaenys mother.

Loras stood behind his family like a guard but he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Garlan seemed slightly timid, an action he had been known to show whenever Jon, Rhaenys or her where in his presence.

It had happened after they put the Lannister and reach men to the torch. The Martells decided not to attend, a boon for them.

Margaery kept trading looks with Robb Stark her eyes going dreamy whenever Robb would look at her.

‘Shall we begin?’ Dany posited.

The room grew quiet and everyone straightened to attention.

Jon cleared his throat and Dany felt Ghost move towards her lap as he nuzzled her stomach.

‘The city has been taken, our men are now patrolling the streets, and the people are still hesitant considering…’ Jon gestured with his hand.

She knew what he was referring to; Rhaenys had all but wiped out the faith along with the hundreds of thousands of sycophants that worshipped them.

A part of her wished she would have been there, to handle things differently.

Most of those people clung onto that faith because it was all they had, it wasn’t their fault that their religious leaders were using them as a shield to wield power.

‘But they will come around when they realize the fighting within the Capital is over’ Jon continued. ‘Now our main focus is to consolidate the issues within the other Kingdoms.’

Dany beckoned for Talos to step forward, their spymaster who had been adjusting to their new surroundings and trying his best to grow his spy network throughout the entirety of Planetos.

‘Mereen has just successfully conducted its second election with a new council made up of different factions. The fighting was at a minimum which is a positive’ Talos stated.

Dany nodded happily.

She was in no mood to fly to Essos, whilst she appreciated Mereen, her baby was sapping her energy and she routinely needed to reserve her strength.

‘What of the North?’ Jon asked.

The Starks looked as attentive as ever.

‘My reports at White Harbor report that no trade has occurred. The Wildlings have camped by Winterfell but it is very likely that they await your presence’ Talos remarked.

Jon sighed.

‘We need to be at full strength and we will need all our forces, including the Tyrells’ Jon said pointedly to the Highgarden clan that sat opposite them.

Olenna shifted prudely in her seat but said nothing. Her grandson on the other hand had questions.

‘Your grace, I saw what your dragons could do with little resistance at the Reach. Are our forces really necessary?’ Garlan asked Jon.

Jon narrowed his eyes at the Tyrell man.

‘They have up to a hundred thousand men’ Jon replied.

Garlan gestured frivolously despite his family giving him warning looks to leave it be.

‘You have over one hundred and twenty thousand men along with fire breathing dragons’ Garlan stated, ignoring the looks around the room.

Jon turned to look at Robb and Willas as if wondering why Garlan was speaking to him on this matter.

‘Our goal is to win this battle easily, it won’t be easy if they have just as many men and not to mention Giants’ her husband stated.

Garlan snorted.

‘Giants, you truly believe that your grace?’ Garlan asked with a smile. ‘And even so, does it matter. You have dragons.’

The smile immediately vanished when Garlan finally read the room.

‘You’re right it doesn’t matter because you bent the knee to me and I am telling you that your forces will be needed, just as my forces will be needed, just as the Northern forces that are camped by Riverrun will be needed’ Jon then turned to both Mace and Olenna. ‘You have been pestering me about your marriage to my brother and yet you are hesitant to deploy your men to a house you will be tied to?’

Mace ardently shook his head.

‘Of course not your grace, my son is just inquisitive, that’s all. We would be honored to fight’ Mace said.

Dany didn’t much like the Lord, he seemed so eager to please. One gaze from Jon and he was muttering like a fool.

‘What’s our timeline with the North, when should we leave?’ Rhaenys asked both Jon and her.

Jon turned to look at her, a question brimming in his eyes. He wanted to know when it would be best to leave since she was pregnant.

‘No more than a fortnight, the sooner we end this war, the sooner we can all go to our homes and start forming our council’ she stated.

The council statement was also unnecessary but she said it so that they could leave it be. They hadn’t made a decision yet on who would do what because they needed to win the war first.

‘Alright moving on, the Riverlands?’ Dany questioned.

Jon moved forward on the makeshift map that was put on the table as he moved the pieces about.

‘The Northern forces along with the Dothraki are camped there for now. A few of the Northern Lords are here along with a few more arriving, to swear fealty and see justice be had on the Lannisters. Edmure Tully has bent the knee so we can successfully say we brought them into the fold’ Jon answered.

Having the Riverlands on board made it much more pleasant, they were more grateful now that the Twins were naught but rubble.

‘So we have Dorne, the Reach and the Riverlands along with the Crownlands. The North is pending, what of the Iron Islands Talos. Any word on Yara Greyjoy and where she absconded off to?’ Dany questioned.

Talos shrugged.

‘My birds have been silent as of late. Best case scenario is that she drowned at sea’ Talos replied.

The answer put none of them at ease.

‘And worst case scenario, she is alive and finding a way to plot against us’ Rhaenys said as she rubbed her fingers together. Her face was scrunched in irritation before she blinked back. ‘Make sure to find out where she went, I don’t care if you need sailors to go to the exact spot where we captured Tywin and Joffery.’

Talos nodded making sure to note it down on his quill.

Daario piped up and looked at the three of them.

‘Wouldn’t it be safe to assume that she would seek a safe haven with this Theon Greyjoy?’ Daario asked.

Jon had made that assumption; in fact he was almost certain she was there since Oberyn and Nymeria and the rest of the Volantene and Redwyne Fleet couldn’t find her.

‘It’s a good assumption if she survived but I am more concerned about where they were going and if she actually made it to that destination’ Jon replied.

The question was up in the air.

‘No use on dwelling on it now, the next kingdom is the Westerlands’ Dany stated.

All heads shot up when she said that.

‘Lady Genna Lannister or is it Frey? Not two houses you would want to be a part of currently… Well she wrote back and pleaded for mercy for her son Emmon Frey, the only one of her sons who survived Lord Bolton’s torture after he took the twins. Along with mercy for her nephew Jaimie Lannister and Joffery Baratheon. Her niece Cersei and Myrcella Baratheon’ Talos recited as he put down the parchment.

‘Her demands are as fat is she is’ Olenna snorted before eyeing them and wondering what their verdict was. ‘I do presume all of them will be meeting their end?’

There was eagerness in Olenna’s eyes and a part of her wondered what grudges Olenna held against the Lannisters. Though Dany knew that the Queen of Tarts was still understandably upset about her family almost being led to ruin by the hands of Tywin.

Tywin was the one who had brokered a deal with Randyl, a liege lord of the Tyrells who would have sacked Highgarden if it weren’t for their intervention, now the man was destined for the wall. Tywin had also betrothed Cersei to Willas initially before deferring to Loras who was their hostage.

Whilst those were reasons to be alarmed, being incensed to call for murder was not exactly what the Tyrells should demand.

If any family should be incensed it should be the Starks. Though one Stark member was eyeing Jon with pleading puppy blue eyes.

Rickon looked like he wanted to burst in tears.

‘Logic would dictate that they meet their ends but apparently we are not following that course’ Rhaenys said from behind Jon.

Jon let a small smile as he stared at Rhae who shrugged at him. ‘Though I fear logic will be overrode by sentiment.’

Dany turned to the guards to go and bring them in before looking at Rickon.

‘We promised we would hear them out but we will do it in front of council we can trust’ along with the Tyrells, she wanted to add.

It was the best they could promise Rickon, whilst Dany’s instinct was to burn them all besides Myrcella, she would admit that Jaimie had gotten under her skin by commenting about her mother.

The people in the room caught on as to what was happening when she had spoken to Rickon.

Robb looked at Jon before asking what the room was thinking.

‘We’re trying them now?’ Robb asked.

Jon nodded.

The doors opened and four figures entered. The Tyrells shifted their chairs to sit on the right hand side of the table. Allyria offered Margaery a seat and Dany did not miss the way that Margaery held her belly protectively as if Allyria would stab her.

The Lannisters stood by the far opposite of the table with the Targaryens staring at them.

Myrcella stood to the far edge on the left of the table, making sure she was close to the Starks as possible. Rickon meant to stand and join her but Arya put a hand on him to stop him.

Behind Myrcella stood Cersei, who stood tall and proud despite the worried glances she shot to her right.

Because to her right stood Jaimie Lannister. He looked dirty and disheveled his beard thick, grimy and unkempt like he had just fought a battle. Though to his credit Jaimie didn’t look afraid, like his twin, Jaimie stood firm.

The person that didn’t stand firm was Joffery who stood to Jaimie’s right and was shivering like poodles that got shaved by rich magisters in Essos.

‘Lady Stark’ Jon said and Dany watched as Catelyn and Sansa raised their heads like meerkats at the mention of their names despite the fact that he was obviously addressing Myrcella, it was even more amusing considering Arya didn’t look up at all.

‘My brother Rickon has made a case for you; he says you are nothing like your family. My wife and my sister inform that Princess Arianne has vouched for you as well and since you are now a Stark, your life will be spared but I hear you want to vouch for them…’ Jon gestured to the other three.

Myrcella did well to hide her nerves and looked into Rickon’s eye before steeling herself. The look had caught Dany off guard. She had known that Arianne and Myrcella were intimate and assumed they were in love, she had also known that Rickon had fallen for her but she hadn’t considered the possibility that Myrcella had fallen for Rickon as well.

‘I thank you for your mercy, your graces and yes I am here to plead for the lives of my family’ she said.

Olenna twisted in her chair with an amused smile.

‘And you think either of these three are worth saving my dear, each and every one of them has done something to earn their death’ Olenna then turned to the three of them. ‘Not that I mean to dictate this sentencing and speak out of place, I defer to your judgment but as someone who has lived in this castle with them, believe me when I say that if the seven hells has a holy trinity of evil, then you’re looking at them.’

Rhaenys snorted at that but her snort didn’t grab Dany’s attention, the look on Cersei’s face did.

Her mouth seemed to be twitching and trembling with an uncontrolled and unbridled rage and she looked like she wanted to claw out Olenna’s eyes. Though Cersei turned to Myrcella who despite her silence, Myrcella might as well have told Cersei to stay calm with the look she gave her. Cersei put her arms close to her belly and she relented and stood in place.

When Myrcella was assured that her mother wouldn’t make an outburst, she turned back to them.

‘My family, House Lannister and House Baratheon alike have done something to wrong every house here and many other houses. I apologize as far and true as I can for what they have done but their crimes are not ours and those that have been committed were in service of our family’ Myrcella said before looking to her mother.

‘My mother was forced to marry Robert Baratheon because my grandfather willed it so; he wanted the next King to be a Lannister. My mother had no choice in it, considering who my true birth father is, I think we can all attest to that much.’

The glances shared across the room were comical. Rhaenys put down a tray and counter whilst loudly pouring wine into her cup and taking a plate of grapes as everyone looked away from Myrcella and looked at her at the sudden and noisy interruption.

‘Oh forgive me’ Rhaenys said as she put the cup down. ‘I like fine wine with my theatre, go on Myrcella. You were telling us that your uncle is your father.’

Myrcella wasn’t perturbed by that and Dany had to smile considering that was something both her and the golden haired girl had in common with regards to their parentage.

‘It is true, we all know it to be true but is that truly a crime? You want to slaughter a woman for their passion?’ Myrcella asked. ‘I would hope that with your family restored dear Sultan that the Targaryens wouldn’t frown on brother and sister relations.

Both Jon and her moved their heads back with shock and intrigue. It’s not many people that could clap back at Rhaenys with sound and astute judgment whilst doing it gracefully. The Starks weren’t impressed though and Robb was clear to speak on that exact notion.

‘Passions are not a crime though your family sought to punish my wife and child for it. And for that my sympathy is skewed both for and against you. Though your true birth is the reason my father was arrested by your mother and promptly lost his life’ Robb spat in kind.

Jon and Robb may have looked completely different but their Northern twang sounded the same whenever they got angry.

Though Robb differed from Jon since his voice could be more burly. The serious nature of his statement did nothing to distract the look of wanton lust from Ally and Margaery who stared at Robb a little longer than intended.

Rhae noticed this along with her and they both stared at Ally with a raised brow.

‘Arresting your father was not an action taken likely’ Cersei’s voice finally rose up from everyone. ‘Your father was an honorable man but his honor would have meant the death of my children, Robert would have killed them, my father would have done the same and demand that I produce a legitimate heir, even if Robert had to rape me for it.’

Her green eyes then pierced on Rhaenys.

‘My children would be dead, just like Aegon. Do you know what Robert did when my father presented your brother’s head to him and when he brought the innocent child who had been slaughtered like chattel in your place, he smiled. Grinned from ear to ear like a babe with sweets. You expected me not to imprison Eddard Stark after knowing what he would do?’ Cersei asked.

Her voice was measured but Dany knew Cersei had reeled both Jon and Rhaenys in. Aegon was a trigger for Rhaenys and Ned Stark was one for Jon.

Cersei then turned to Robb once again.

‘Your father admonished Robert for what he did to those babes but that was all he did, I am not blaming Ned Stark for being honorable, in fact a man who wasn’t honorable would have gone straight to Robert instead of warning me of his actions but nevertheless I was protecting my children. Perhaps if Ned Stark had taken the throne and held it when he came to Kings Landing, instead of giving the crown to Robert. Things may have been different’ Cersei then looked at Jon. ‘Mayhaps your birth would have let him be regent and not let a drunken fool punish the whole realm.’

Dany had to give it to Cersei, she was good. Whereas Jon and Rhae would not have given any thought to Cersei, her words were good enough to rattle them.

Though one person in the room wasn’t perturbed, Olenna snorted disgracefully.

‘Oh my dear, your tongue is as vile as your imagination’ Olenna commented. ‘You say you did it to protect your children and yet that toilet brush next to the brother you fucked to produce him indicates otherwise.’

Cersei flexed her jaw but remained calm.

‘If my punishment is being a daughter to Tywin and marrying Robert, two things that weren’t in my control then what of you Lady Olenna, you willingly wanted to marry your granddaughter to my son and yet you aren’t on trial. Your son isn’t on trial for his inaction during the rebellion even though his men would have helped the Targaryens win the war. Or is it only those of us who were left in the well that have to suffer for choices not of our control. Even Ned Stark, he supported Robert despite who he was, would you demand his death like you do mine, it would hamper your plans of marrying into their house’ Cersei replied.

Olenna gave the brightest smile that Dany had ever seen her have.

Cersei turned to the three of them.

‘If I am a monster for being a mother then so be it but all I ask is mercy for my children’ she said.

Dany looked at Jon who seemed to have an unreadable gaze. Olenna was having none of it.

‘She pleads for mercy and yet if the situation was in reverse I assure you that she would not grant it’ Olenna replied.

Myrcella chimed in.

‘And if that is a fault you find in my mother then surely mercy should be granted as an example. You’re deeming my mother evil because she would ‘supposedly’ slaughter the lot of you if the roles were reversed and yet here you are wanting to do the exact same thing?’ Myrcella asked.

Olenna seemed to have no tart for that.

Dany smiled and she started to appreciate what Arianne saw in the girl, a hidden intelligence that wasn’t obvious in first glance. Sansa had the same intelligence as well and all of them seemed to have this weird mother like connection to Cersei. Perhaps Cersei could sniff them out and smother them before they took root and outwitted her.

‘And what of your uncle or father?’ Jon asked Myrcella.

‘My father’ Myrcella said resolutely, something shone in Jaimie’s eyes, Dany wondered if that was the first time Myrcella had acknowledged who he was in front of him. ‘Same as my mother, was only doing his duty to his family and circumstances weren’t in his control.’

‘Was he?’ Dany asked. ‘Because growing up with my brother, we had a fantasy regarding your father. To deal with him the way he dealt with my own father.’

The Kingslayer did not look away and stood straighter even.

‘The queen is right Myrcella’ Sansa said. ‘He attacked my father in the streets of Kings Landing and I have heard rumors that he threw my brother out of window and crippled him.’

Myrcella was stymied by that, she probably had no idea about that detail.

‘You want me to apologize for that?’ Jaimie asked and looked Dany straight in her eyes. ‘Everything I did, I did for my family. Your father was an evil man who wanted to burn down every man, woman and child. I had to watch him time after time and what he did to your mother… I will not apologize for ending your father’s life’

Jaimie sunk back in his teeth as if the pain was overwhelming, that familiar pang for the mother she never knew was making its way into her heart, had her father done to her mother what Viserys did to her, Dany gathered that he might have been crueler. Jaimie looked at House Stark but his eyes stared intently at Catelyn.

‘But I do have an apology for what I did to Bran Stark, the fault is all me. He saw me with my sister and I feared what would happen. Cersei pleaded for me not to do it but I pushed her out of the way before I pushed him out the window’ Jaimie stated and for some reason Dany could tell that he was lying. From what she had garnered of the two, it seemed Cersei was the one who controlled their relationship. ‘If you want to punish me for something then punish me for that.

Catelyn’s face was blank and inscrutable, Robb seemed to be muddling his fingers. Sansa seemed to want to say something but her gaze caught Cersei who had been studying her intently and Sansa immediately relented. Arya had a murderous look on her face, though that reaction had been painted there ever since the Lannisters entered the room

Jaimie then turned to Rhaenys.

‘Along with you princess Rhaenys, for failing to protect your brother and your mother. Your father wanted them to stay on Dragonstone but Aerys was having none of it. He wanted them in the Red Keep along with me, to keep my father at bay along with your father, when I killed him I thought the evil would stop but instead my father’s men got to your family and for that I am sorry’ Jaimie said as he gulped trying to fight his tears.

Rhae true to form didn’t emote, she said nothing just like the Starks who stared blankly at the Kingslayer.

‘And what of your brother, Lady Myrcella?’ Jon asked her.

The room had forgotten about Joffery who was shaking nervously like an addicted drunkard who had been denied booze for over a fortnight.

Myrcella shared a look with her brother and Joffery’s eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

Myrcella seemed to be wrestling with something as she looked down before turning to them.

‘My brother…he’s um…’ Myrcella hesitated before she took a breath and started speaking resolutely. ‘My brother is an evil man your graces. Your mercy should not extend to him. He is cruel, he is vain, and he is a coward and a murderer. He has committed countless atrocities that would fill a maesters theology.’

‘He ordered the deaths of so many innocent people from my good father, Lord Stark to my Septa. He ordered my Septa to be slaughtered because she corrected Joffery when he mispronounced the word “granted” as “granite.” At the time he didn’t know of his true parentage but he ordered for all of King Robert’s bastards to be killed, a kinslayer of over thirty babes. He ordered a toddler brawl and had countless people beaten. Like the mad king Aerys, my brother is vicious, cruel and evil.’

The room was silent as they all looked at Myrcella.

Joffery’s eyes had widened in shock and betrayal, Jaimie looked at the floor and Cersei was trying her best not to look towards Joffery.

Dany was scrambling for something to say, Jon as well. Daario who had leaned on the wall looked at her for permission before looking at Myrcella.

‘Forgive me your grace but I am sorry I can’t just brush past that, Lady Myrcella did you just say toddler brawl?’ Daario asked, his tone barely hiding his fascination and amusement.

Myrcella however did not share the sellsword’s amusement and looked at Dany with sad eyes.

‘The cook in our castle…your castle, had twins who were almost of the same age as Prince Robb and Princess Arya. Joffery had gone down to the kitchen and the twins were there. My brother’s voice had been breaking and the twins giggled at that whilst eating a cookie. My brother didn’t take kindly to that and had them thrown in a cell together and starved, with only one cookie thrown in there every once in a while so that they may fight for it.’

The looks of disgust were plain on the faces of everyone.

Daario nodded at Myrcella’s explanation looking as if he regretted asking in the first place before looking at them.

‘Kill it with fire’ he said as he leaned back on the wall.

Jon agreed and looked at Cersei.

‘Do you agree with your daughter’s assessment of your son?’ Jon asked her.

Cersei clenched her jaw and seemed to be fighting tears but she nodded.

‘I do’ she said hoarsely.

Jon then turned to Jaimie.

Jaimie nodded.

Joffery looked as if someone burnt his home to the ground, though ironic considering he had probably done that to countless others.

Cersei looked as if she were stabbed when she made the admission. Joffery’s look of betrayal quickly boiled to anger as he shuffled in his chains.

‘How dare you’ Joffery growled with a hoarse whisper as he stared at his family.

The whole room stared at Joffery whilst Jon indicated for the guard to come.

‘How dare you speak of me. How dare you speak at all. I always knew the lot of you were nothing but an ungrateful and spiteful little bitch. I should have drowned you in your tub when you were a babe’ Joffery spat as he looked at Myrcella before turning to Cersei. ‘And I should have never listened to you, you’re nothing but a whore, a weak and stupid whore. You wanted me to marry the Stark dog then the bitch Rose before you let me wed Greyjoy bitch and her fish pussy, do you know what she did to me? You are all worthless, I am the only true Stag here.’

Joffery’s bout of defiance came to an end when their unsullied soldier Mouse-Cock stepped forward to take him away.

Joffery flinched but didn’t put up much of a fight, he looked at his mother again, this time he didn’t have any aggression. Only fear.

He started wailing as the guard dragged him away.

‘MOTHER!’ Joffery shouted.

‘DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY’ he yelled as he started wailing against the guard.

Cersei kept flinching like she was stabbed. Dany felt a swill of sympathy as a mother, imagining Robb being taken from her.

‘IT’S DARK IN THE CELLS, MOTHER PLEASE. DO…’ Joffery was dragged out the room.

Myrcella held her mother’s hand before turning to them.

The rest of the room did the same as they waited for their verdict.

Jon turned to Rhaenys asking what she thought was the best course. Rhaenys looked at Ser Barristan before nodding solemnly to herself.

‘Initially I would have counseled for mercy, I would have insisted that you be allowed to go to Casterly Rock to live in peace. And only when you were content and happy, give or take a year or so when you were relaxed. When all thoughts of House Targaryen were gone from your mind and you thought yourself safe, then I would bring my dragon and descend upon Casterly Rock and turn you all to ash’ Rhae admitted as she looked at Myrcella.

Myrcella herself looked terrified but did not blink. Rhae held her gaze but relented and sighed when she saw Missandei in the corner.

‘But in this case I will defer to my King and Queen, I trust their judgment’ Rhaenys stated.

Jon looked at the three Lannisters in front of them and he looked at his Stark family before turning to her.

‘What should we do with them my Queen?’ Jon asked her.

Dany took account for the events of the day. Her thoughts swirling to Viserys earlier in the day, wondering what he would be like as King.

But she didn’t need to wonder.

From how Jaimie had described her father, Viserys had seemed similar.

‘Lady Myrcella you are innocent of all crimes and you are known as Lady Stark as my husband has stated and a Stark you shall remain. Any child of yours may or may not be titled to Casterly Rock. Though who shall rule the Westerlands will be a separate conversation’ Dany said.

She turned to Cersei.

‘As for you Cersei, I have a hard time believing you were not willingly complicit in all your son’s atrocities and things that occurred during your reign as Queen. Your body should probably be rotting next to Tywin’s by the city gates…but your actions saved Rickon, someone very dear to my husband and for that your life may be spared. But your punishment will be serving the Silent Sisters for a period of five years, less if the Septa sees your obedience and loyalty to the crown as absolute. If successful you will be granted to return to your daughter and any grandchildren that she may have.’

There was relief painted on Myrcella’s face and terror painted on Cersei even though they tried to hide it. That satisfied Dany somewhat even though she could see from the gazes of the Starks and Tyrells that they wanted Cersei dead.

For some reason, it invigorated her even more.

Dany then looked at Jaimie Lannister.

‘As for you Jaimie Lannister, your punishment will not be so lenient. My father was an evil man and I hold no ill will for it but in the eyes of my allies you are not innocent. As soon as it is feasible you will make your way to Castle Black were you will swear yourself to the wall, rescinding all claims and titles. All the Generals of the Lannister Army that raised arms against us will meet the same fate including your sellsword friend who acted as your second in command. The only one who will not receive the same fate are Ser Meryn Trant and Ellyn Payne, their deaths are all but assured and my dragons are hungry for them. As for Joffery, his death is all but certain and Lord Stark will have his right to take his head as was agreed upon when we first met.’

She nodded for the guards to usher them away.

There weren’t any truly unhappy faces, though there weren’t any jubilant faces.

Myrcella left and Rickon followed her out, leaving the previous occupants in the room.

They discussed menial topics after that before reaching for the last one.

‘The Stormlands, your grace’ Talos announced. ‘A Lord Jon Connington, a man who claims to be a friend of your house has taken Storms End with a small force that consists of the Brotherhood without Banners. He said that he is eager to heed your summons and answer the call of the true rulers of Westeros. He even claims that he found a loyal man who can hold the Stormlands for you’ he said.

Jon shared a look with Arya.

‘Who ever this Jon Connington fellow found won’t be necessary but write to Connington nonetheless and summon him to the Capital’ Jon stated.

Talos nodded.

‘You plan on making the bastard smith a legitimized Lord?’ Olenna questioned.

Arya didn’t take kindly to that.

‘I take care of how you speak, that bastard smith is my betrothed and the father of my child’ Arya snapped.

All the Starks, most particularly Catelyn widened their eyes in surprise.

‘WHAT!?’ they all shouted

Hours later, Jon joined her on the balcony looking out the city.

‘Did the Starks finally calm down?’ Dany asked him with a giggle when she saw the tired expression on his face.

Jon growled before taking a seat.

‘The wedding shall take place in a week’ Jon stated.

Dany hummed as she looked over the city again.

‘Let me ask you a question, when Joffery was screaming at Myrcella and his mother. Did he remind you of someone?’ she asked him.

Jon smiled as he took a seat next to her.

‘The almighty Viserys Targaryen’ Jon muttered and she hummed in agreement.

‘You saw it to huh?’ he affirmed and she all but nodded.

‘Though I will say from what I have seen of Joffery he seems less willing to strike anyone. Viserys never shied away for backhanding me for my “insolence”’ she recalled.

Jon said nothing, he was used to her tales of abuse and he knew there was nothing he could say, no hug he could give, no threat he could make to a long dead man.

‘I wonder what he would make of all this. He would probably be irate at us not burning them alive the moment we won and cause more problems as he consumed our thoughts’ Jon said after a stretch of silence.

Dany leaned back in the chair absent mindedly stroking her belly.

‘This was actually the second time today that he had consumed my thoughts’ she commented.

Jon stared at her curiously.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked.

She twirled her mother’s ring.

‘Rhae hit Robb’ she said, as she recalled her morning. Jon squinted his eyes in the way that he did when he heard something troublesome. He seemed to have more questions he wanted to ask her.

‘Why?’ was all he asked.

She shrugged whilst also at a loss.

‘Boggles the mind, they have been acting strange, the three of them. Have you noticed? Ever since we were on Dragonstone’ she said.

Jon had noticed it as well from the way he nodded.

‘They will tell us in due time. Children love their secrets’ he replied.

She shook her head, her motherly instincts wanting to smother their strange behavior out of them.

‘But our children aren’t normal children; they can do things and see things’ she muttered.

Jon took her hand in comfort but he knew her way too well to know that she would not be placated, not in such a fashion.

He sighed.

‘If there is one thing I know about children, specifically our babies, it’s the fact that they want to appear strong, you being all Mother of Dragons on them, won’t please them’ he said as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded somewhat hesitantly.

‘I will go check on them and admonish Rhae for hitting Robb’ he said.

Dany smiled as she lay back in the chair.

She heard a distant roar from Rhaegal in the sky, being able to distinguish him from his brothers.

Dany rubbed her swell.

‘Perhaps you will bring a sense of calm around here my little Lya’ she said as he whispered to her babe.

**The Sultan**

Rhaenys walked with Ser Barristan in silence.

A rare sight for the both of them considering the harsh words she had traded with him in the past.

Today had been an exhausting day, more exhausting than she cared to admit.

When she arrived at her chambers, she turned to Barristan who seemed to shuffle uncomfortably.

‘Sultan, you did well today when you deferred to your King and Queen’ he said as he stood straight.

Rhaenys turned to him.

‘I always defer to them. I trust them’ she replied.

Barristan nodded.

‘I know but you showed rationality and reason when you showed mercy to your enemies, I know you wanted nothing more than to kill them’ he said.

Rhae sighed.

‘Well you know me Selmy, I would rather remove a weed from the garden, root and stem than cut off its leaves before it grows and seeks its power and revenge, like the Harpy in Mereen. But it seems as if everyone desperately wants to stop fighting and I am feeling magnanimous’ she said in a tired tone.

Barristan smiled before his face became gravely serious.

‘He got to you, didn’t he?’ Barristan asked her.

She didn’t respond and Barristan didn’t need to clarify who “he” was.

‘He squired for me, you know. He was this bright young lad when I met him. He never liked being a Lord but he did like being a knight. I was angry when I heard what he did to King Aerys but then I remembered that young boy who was named to the Kingsguard by Aerys, the boy who smiled at the fact that he had beaten the man he squired for in terms of being the youngest Kingsguard in history… It’s ok to admit you don’t hate him as much as you feel that you need to, I have felt the same’ Barristan stated.

‘Because you deserve to not feel angry’ Barristan added.

Rhaenys just stared at him, it had been awhile since Barristan had spoken to her like a daughter.

‘Goodnight Ser Barristan’ she said.

‘Sultan’ he bowed.

Rhaenys entered the room and started to unclasp her dress, though she halted when she saw Missandei lighting candles. There were rose petal thrown all over the floor near the table where dinner was prepared.

‘Are we celebrating something?’ she asked Missy with a hesitant smile.

Missy smirked before walking towards her and putting her arms around her.

‘Yes we are’ Missandei said as she caressed her. ‘Five years ago to this day.’

Rhaenys looked at her in confusion but then her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

_She was out of wine and Rhaenys wanted more. Though she had held back her drinking, the only reason she did was because of the bundle in her arms._

_Her little Rhaenerya. Jon and Dany had named their daughter after her._

_Rhae loved the little girl and would admit that someone new had stolen her heart._

_The pain that Doreah left behind was now fading whenever she would brush those soft silver curls. She even adored those grey eyes that would assess her with curiosity whenever she babbled happily._

_She was rocking the babe when the tent opened._

_Jon and Dany entered and her brother immediately rushed to little Rhae who was squirming when she saw Dany, most likely she knew that she was about to be fed._

_‘I looked out the tent and saw Astapor rise in smoke. I assume the plan worked?’ Rhae asked._

_Dany gave her a cocky smile._

_‘It went accordingly’ Dany stated._

_Jon gasped in mock outrage._

_‘She’s underselling it Rhae’ Jon remarked. ‘You should have seen her, she fooled all of them.’_

_Rhae smiled, she had been tempted to join them but a part of her felt compelled to stay here and guard the babe should something go wrong._

_‘Well at least we now have the Unsullied. Along with the Dothraki, it means that we have enough man to conquer Westeros twice over’ Rhae stated._

_Jon nodded eagerly and she knew why._

_They had heard that Robb Stark had been waging war against Tywin Lannister in the Riverlands and he was eager to join him. Though Rhae was less sure about that._

_‘I don’t think we should’ Dany stated._

_‘What do you mean?’ Rhae asked her._

_Dany sighed._

_‘After seeing all those little girls chained and punished with no freedom of their own. I can’t just leave them’ Dany stated before looking at her. _

_She understood as much, though Barristan would never tell her the full story with Doreah, she would never forget the place that she had bought her from._

_‘You’re right, we need to end it’ Rhae agreed._

_Jon seemed to want to say something but kept quiet and reluctantly nodded._

_‘So did you both give the commands to the Unsullied or did Dany do all the talking?’ she asked them both with a laugh._

_Jon smiled and rolled his eyes whilst bouncing little Rhae._

_‘Dany did the talking, I don’t trust my Valyrian’ he chuckled._

_Dany leaned towards him and kissed him before giving little Rhae a kiss on the forehead. The sight made Rhae’s heart yearn. She would never have that, never again._

_‘We will fix that, now that we have a teacher, we should probably bring her inside, I want her close’ Dany said._

_Rhae looked at Jon in confusion._

_‘What are you two talking about?’ she asked._

_No one answered her question but Dany re-entered the tent and Rhaenys tracked back._

_The brown skin girl looked at her with hesitance but it was enough to shake Rhae into silence._

_Dany introduced her to little Rhae who giggled excitedly when Missandei gave her a hesitant touch. When little Rhae erupted into fits of laughter, Missandei then gave her a real smile._

_She was beautiful when she smiled._

_The Naathi then turned to her._

_‘Missandei this is my niece, Rhaenys Targaryen. Although the people in Qarth call her Sultan because she beheaded their men with ease’ Dany stated._

_Missandei bowed and gave her a small smile._

Rhaenys laughed as she recalled the memory.

‘Of course how could I forget’ she said as she kissed her. ‘The day we first met.’

Missandei leaned into her and Rhaenys breathed her in.

‘I love you Rhae’ Missandei said softly.

Rhae smiled before giving her a deep kiss.

‘I love you as well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new fic that I am posting soon, focusing on Billionaire Jon and Dany who are a married power couple and are estranged from their families that shunned them.
> 
> I will also be updating Red Keep some time this week(I think). The chapter is written.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and comment and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 - To Be Or Not To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies.
> 
> Doodle here with another chapter. This chapter has been ready for quite some time but I wasn't happy with it and I constantly had to rewrite certain things.
> 
> It's also almost been a year since I started this story and considering how much has been written, I think it's made decent progress.

**The Princess Who Was Promised**

_Quaithe or Shiera removed her shoal revealing her features. _

_She had a bracelet with a red ruby that shined brightly and glimmered in the dark candlelight of the ship._

_Lyanna noticed that they had similarities, their silver hair and their porcelain skin was of one accord. Though her eyes were blue and Lyanna’s were grey like her father._

_‘You’re awake’ Shiera commented, her voice was husky and raspy, something Lyanna found curious. A nod was her only response._

_Shiera gave her a small smile before her face became serious._

_‘How is your cousin?’ Shiera asked. _

_Lyanna grimaced as she thought about Sandor. In some moments he was fine and in other moments he was plagued with a melancholy from his recent bout of morning sadness._

_‘His mother is dead, he is doing as well as expected’ she replied sharply._

_Truth was that they were both reeling from the loss. Aunt Arya had raised them both and now she was gone. Gone because of her, gone because of who her parents were and that by rights all the kingdoms that they profited from were hers by rights and they wanted her gone. Some of those people were family._

_Lyanna would never forget the faces she had seen when her Aunt Arya took her last breath, there was a large contingent of armed knights with shining armor and a raven tinted as their sigil. Her uncle’s sigil._

_Her aunt was a formidable fighter so she wasn’t felled by a large group coming for her, no, she had been felled by trusting them. By trusting family._

_Just like her father had trusted family, all the while that family had been betraying him and her mother. Her aunt had accepted their parlay with grace and she would not forget the look of betrayal on her face nor the pained look that the tall blonde female knight had when she stuck the blade in her heart._

_‘You feel anger and sadness’ Shiera commented after her sharp response._

_Lyanna huffed._

_‘What do you know of it?’ she asked._

_Shiera gave her an empathetic look._

_‘More than you know my dear, though your suffering is more magnified than my own’ Shiera stated._

_Lyanna regarded her._

_‘My aunt died because of me? Didn’t she?’ Lyanna asked the woman._

_Shiera nodded. And Lyanna felt her heartache. Why did people keep dying on her? _

_She had been marked for death the day she was born and it was worse because it was her family that was hunting her._

_‘Why are they hunting me, I don’t care about the bloody six kingdoms or the North’ she stated._

_‘It’s your blood my child and who you are’ Shiera responded in kind. ‘And those people aren’t your family, maybe your aunt, the queen in North remains who she has always been but I suspect the raven sent her on a horrible path to ensure the worst of her would come to light. Your enemy isn’t House Stark but the Three Eyed Raven, my former love Brynden. He was a complicated man, whose heart I broke too many times and I fear his heart became sullen.’_

_Shiera stood up and began crushing herbs that Lyanna could smell from here._

_‘That is why you are here and why I am helping you. You have power Lyanna Targaryen. You have the blood of the mother of dragons and the king of crows. Your magic is even greater than any deity I have ever seen and we can defeat the man that caused this.’_

_Lyanna stared at her for a moment._

_‘How?’ she stated._

_Shiera gave her a full smile._

_‘Knowing what you know now have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you could change things. What if your parents survived? What if you had siblings? What if your parents took back the throne and you were born?’ Shiera asked her._

_‘What ifs mean nothing to me unless they are possible’ she replied but Shiera gave her a look indicating that they may be possible._

_‘What if they were?’ Shiera asked her. ‘**What if**?’ _

_Lyanna regarded her._

_‘Then I would make it so’ she said determinedly._

_Shiera nodded as if that was what she wanted to hear._

_‘Then Asshai is where we shall go’ Shiera stated._

_Lyanna gave her a confused look._

_‘I thought we were going to the Stormlands to seek refuge under Sandor’s father’ Lyanna remarked._

_Shiera shook her head. _

_‘Lord Gendry and his marriage to the Queen in the North has borne fruit to children. One of your cousins will inherit the kingdom of the North and the other will be Lord of the Stormlands. He will choose his trueborn sons over his bastard’ Shiera stated._

_Lya was glad Sandor wasn’t there to hear it._

_Her anger rose knowing the person she cared for most in this world had to endure all of this._

_It was an anger that kept her for weeping for her mother who died birthing her and was labeled after the Mad Queen even though the real Mad Queen was the woman who had put the wildfire there in the first place and made the whole city ignite unintentionally._

_An anger that made her ball her fists as she thought of her father who fought to defend the realm, a realm that disrespected his memory, disregarded his wife as soon as his corpse could no longer be resurrected. How the family he chose to protect didn’t return it in kind when it came to his own daughter and his own nephew._

_She heard the sobs from Sandor’s room and knew that he was weeping again for his mother and she felt the need to rush to him._

_Though before she left she turned to Shiera._

_‘If what you say is true and we can go back and defeat Brynden in the past for his wrongs then I want it to be made clear that those who have committed wrongs shall suffer the same fate. Those that sided with the Three Eyed Raven and my bitch aunt. From Davos Seaworth to Brienne of Tarth. All of them will meet a fate that is less than human because it is more than they deserve’ her hands were shaking with an unbridled rage._

_She must have looked fierce because she saw Shiera slightly grimace at her gaze and Lyanna took a few deep breathes._

_‘Then when we arrive we shall explore the true strength of your power’ Shiera stated._

_Lyanna nodded before turning towards Sandor’s cabin as the ship swayed._

_When she opened the door she found Sandor camped by the bed with his hands by his chest._

_Aunt Arya always stated that while Sandor inherited the eyes of his father with the ocean blue depths, Sandor looked more like her father. Something that made him more endearing to Lyanna._

_He looked up with sadness etched on his face._

_She rushed to him and held him._

_‘Open your mind to me’ she said._

_They had connection, one she couldn’t understand. One that the shamans in Braavos had called ‘imprinting.’_

_Sandor opened his mind and Lyanna wretched at the feelings of pain and the image of his bloodied mother lying in the arms of a sorrowful Brienne as she pulled him away so that they could escape._

_She started to rub his head to ease his pain trying to instill a vision that would make him happy._

_‘I know you’re sad you ask yourself what makes you happy? What do you wish to see? Ask yourself **What if**?’ she said softly. ‘Give in to your imagination. Something you wish to be real and we can live in that vision.’_

_Sandor sniffled but the image of Aunt Arya dissipated and instead Lyanna saw Arya walking in a blue dress holding roses and walking towards a bulky man with eyes that were just as blue as Sandor towards a heart tree. By the heart tree stood a man with auburn hair, dressed in Stark clothing and a wolf by his side. Lyanna did a double take when she saw a man with black curls, dressed in all black with an embroiled dragon on his vest as he escorted Arya towards the heart tree. Father. _

_She would constantly have visions of her father and mother but it always brought her up short seeing them._

_The man smiled and Lyanna knew that Sandor was imagining the wedding of his parents wishing it were real and Lyanna smiled and hugged him even more tightly._

_Maybe it could be real._

_What if?_

**The She-Wolf of Winterfell**

Arya hissed once again as her hair was pulled.

‘Sorry, your hair is not as long as it should be for it to be braided’ Sansa muttered as she straightened her hair into a single braid before huffing and throwing in the towel. ‘You know what I think you should let your hair go loose.

Arya turned to her in surprise.

‘You do?’ she asked hesitantly.

Sansa gave her a small smile as she caressed her hair, hair that was now reaching her shoulder, a far cry from years ago when it had been cut to make her look like a boy. A vast difference from her sister and her long auburn locks.

‘Don’t sound so surprised, it’s your wedding day’ Sansa replied with a coy smile. ‘You can appear in whatever you want.’

Arya smirked before she turned bashful. There was a sound on the far side of the room and Allyria came in holding a dark blue dress.

‘Say what you will about Essosi people but when it comes to the seamstresses, they’re unrivalled with their efficiency of crafting and making dresses’ Ally stated as she put down the dress.

It was Sansa’s turn to become bashful. Arya didn’t mind Ally’s presence one bit, given how her Dornish sister was always around Rhaenys, the woman she served as an apprentice. Rhaenys had actually made it easier for Arya for the two of them to know each other better. It made her appreciate Rhaenys more.

And Arya would admit that she liked her Dornish sister a lot. They shared many interests, interests that Sansa would probably turn her nose at. But the inverse was that Ally and Sansa shared many interests as well.

But there came the duality of Allyria, Arya suspected that Sansa and Ally could actually be good friends, a sister that Arya could never be. She would probably appreciate these wedding preparations more than Arya herself.

Arya tried on the dress and felt ridiculous. Almost like a baby goat being pampered for a ball. She snorted at her appearance in the long looking glass.

‘You look beautiful Arya’ Ally said with a genuine smile. Sansa nodded with a silent squeal even though her smile was very evident.

‘Thank you’ she muttered shyly, not knowing what to do with all this wary praise that despite it sounding earnest, she felt it was fake. It was no stretch that both her sisters were beautiful so their compliments sometimes felt patronizing, like a scholar applauding a simpleton for completing a simple sum.

Ally and Sansa shared an awkward nod before Ally dismissed herself by hugging her and giving her a kiss that was so reminiscent of their father and Sansa came to brush her hair for what was the hundredth time.

‘You know, you could get to know her. She’s really nice and unlike me, she actually likes this nonsense’ Arya stated as she gestured to the room.

Sansa had a distant look but concurred with a sigh.

‘I know and I will, I just get shy around her. I mean she’s our sister, she’s this whole other side of our family I had never considered’ Sansa muttered, her voice was weary.

Arya nodded in understanding. It was a lot to swallow, their new reality.

Five years ago she would have been sitting in a corner sulking watching as Sansa was being attended to by other ladies as they fawned over Joffery. How different those times were.

Now Jon was king and she was getting married. Their family had been through hell and back but she was here and she was happy. Sansa bit her lip as if there was more she wanted to say.

‘Have you noticed the way she looks at Robb?’ Sansa questioned.

Arya nodded, she had seen the way her sister looked at her brother and even more worrying how sometimes he would look at her. She would never forget the vision she had whilst she was in the Vale when she saw Greywind and Dianna mating.

‘She’s in love with him’ Arya stated as Sansa took slow brushes.

Sansa frowned.

‘And he’s in love with her I think’ Sansa stated, her voice sounded deeper now. Arya had noticed that her voice would change octaves from time to time. At some points she would sound like the annoying little lady that Arya had known and other times, her gaze would become commanding and her voice deeper.

‘I don’t like Margaery but with her being with child and their wedding taking place the moment Winterfell is taken. I don’t like the tryst that’s going on. We lost everything because of his infatuation before’ Sansa added, her frown not disappearing.

Arya shot her a look through the mirror.

‘We lost everything because of the Lannisters’ she corrected whilst glaring at Sansa to tread lightly when she spoke in such a way, Sansa’s eyes flashed and she immediately nodded as she remembered herself. ‘And nothing will happen this time because Jon is around.’

She didn’t know how to interpret the expression on Sansa’s face, perhaps it was jealousy or admiration.

‘He has everything doesn’t he? He has a family, a crown, an army. He has power’ Sansa stated with a wistful look. ‘Not to mention his queen, I used to think Cersei was the ideal queen and I wanted to be her but Daenerys is something else. She has all the power, a man who loves her and she has the love of her people’

There was something distant in Sansa’s tone; Arya was unsure again whether it was jealousy or admiration, perhaps both.

Sansa shook her head and smiled at her as if it were a wistful thought of another reality.

‘You really do look beautiful Arya’ Sansa stated as she eyed her up and down before gently caressing her belly lovingly, an intimacy that the both of them never used to have bur now that things had changed and her sister was softer and more relaxed.

Arya smiled at the little bump that was slightly peaking now, though one would have to be extremely observant.

‘I’m sure you will be three times the beauty when you and Trystane marry’ she said.

Sansa gave her a pert and unreadable smile as she nodded something Arya didn’t miss. The cutesy attraction they had on Dragonstone had come to a halt and more surprisingly, her sister didn’t react in her screechy annoying way like she did when Joffery ignored her during their first time here in the Red Keep, a similarity that she had with their Aunt Lysa. No in fact Sansa was calm and content, almost glowing.

‘Thank you for this’ she said.

Sansa nodded.

‘Was either mother or I and I think the past week has shown that neither of you can have a conversation without screaming each other to death’ Sansa said and Arya immediately frowned.

The goodwill that she had built up with her mother since returning had all but evaporated when it was announced that she was to wed Gendry and that she was pregnant with his babe. Her mother had screamed herself hoarse.

But Arya had made up her mind and she would do this.

She loved Gendry, as stupid as he was.

There was a knock on the door and Sansa opened it for Jon to enter.

He smiled down at her; he was going to walk her to the Godswood whilst Robb officiated the ceremony. Whilst in all technicality it should be the other way round, she was much closer to Jon than Robb. And much as she loved him, Robb was going through his own drama and she knew he didn’t highly consent to this union but Robb loved her enough to understand what was best for her and he understood what it was like to lose a love so easily because of precedent.

‘Look at you’ he remarked with a smile. ‘Looking like a baby goat in silk.’

Arya smiled, Jon always knew the perfect thing to say. Sansa on the other hand shook her head at their brother though she didn’t voice her opinion, she was still weary of Jon and didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

In fact it seemed Sansa was more friendly with his wife than Jon himself.

‘Shall we’ he said.

Arya gave him a bright smile before grabbing his hand.

Sansa gave her a kiss on the forehead before giving Jon a curtsy.

‘She’s weary of you’ Arya stated as they made their way out of her chambers.

‘I suppose she is’ he replied stiffly.

Arya sighed, her family was back together but there was still a feeling of unease about them, a lack of cohesion and innocence that was lost in Winterfell. A bad sign considering the battle they were about to fight in the North.

‘She thinks that you hate her’ she stated as they made their way down some stairs. ‘Do you?’

Jon regarded her for a moment.

‘I don’t’ he replied in a clipped tone.

‘Mayhaps you believe that but she doesn’t and it makes her uncomfortable. I understand you may feel some resentment towards her but she was a child Jon’ Arya replied.

Jon frowned slightly.

‘Arya I have done nothing to her and I’ve been more than courteous. I can’t pretend to be this big loving brother because we never had that relationship. And it’s hypocritical to ask that of me because if I wasn’t King and I didn’t have the power that I had, I have a strong suspicion that she wouldn’t want me to play that role. I’m not hearing it’ he said.

Arya sighed once again. She had never been close with Sansa and a small part of her agreed with Jon but her family wasn’t a bonded unit, sometimes it felt as if the only reason Jon was doing all this was because of familiarity and not love. Something that hurt her.

Jon had noticed her silence.

‘Look I love Sansa just as I love the rest of you, she will always be my sister. I will always hold the fond memories of her as a sweet little babe before she started listening to your mother and became distant. But just cause you love someone doesn’t mean you have to like them’ he said as they opened the back door to head outside.

Arya nodded.

‘I know’ she said hesitantly. ‘I just want our family to be bonded again, divided we fall and united we stand.’

‘I agree and we are united’ he said. She disagreed, they weren’t a cohesive unit for the coming fight.

‘Are you nervous for the ceremony?’ he asked her.

She shook her head. She was more worried about the babe in her belly. The swell creating a small and detectable bump.

‘Not really, Gendry and I have already fucked. I remember the first time we did it in the Vale, his cock hurt like the di…’ Jon cut her off before she started explaining.

‘I don’t need to hear all that’ he said.

She smiled at his grimace.

‘You have three children Jon, one day you will be doing the same for little Arya as well’ she replied with a cheeky smile.

Jon shook his head but smiled nonetheless.

‘Don’t remind me, if it were up to me, I would make sure that she stay away from other boys with her twin brother being the only exception’ he muttered.

She giggled as they made it to the courtyard and she could see the audience that was in attendance. It was odd; Jon and her growing up were the least likely out of all of them to ever get married and have children, now here they are.

They made their way to the heart tree, a pitiful little thing that didn’t hold a candle to the one in Winterfell but she didn’t mind when she saw the nervous face of her bull as he kept his down trying not to cower in her brother’s presence

All the wolves lay on their bellies lazily on the roots of the weirwood looking content to be in a pack once again.

Robb stood next to Gendry garbed in Stark furs despite the fact that it wasn’t that cool.

‘Who comes before the old Gods?’ Robb yelled out.

Jon squeezed her arm.

‘Lady Arya of House Stark’ Jon’s voice rang louder, his eyes then shifted to her soon to be husband.

Gendry lowered his eyes slightly cowering at both her brothers and their northern rogue postured.

‘Who claims her?’ Jon asked.

Gendry’s eyes met hers and a steely resolve settled within him as he straightened and imitated her brothers.

‘Gendry, of House Wat… Baratheon. Who gives her?’

‘Jaehaerys Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm’ Jon said before releasing her hand to him.

Gendry took it and she smiled at him.

The rest was a blur as they said their vows; she only remembered admitting that she would take this man and Gendry doing the same.

The feast was upbeat as they sat in the hall at the head table next to Jon and Dany. Gendry felt slightly uncomfortable but she squeezed his arm in reassurance.

Dany noticed his unease and kept conversing with him which made matters worse as he stuttered nervously when spoke to the Queen.

Many people came to wish them well. Rhaenys gave her a congratulatory pat before stealing Jon away because the Khals wanted a drinking contest with both the King and the Queen, though the queen refused due to both of them being with children.

Robb gave her a kiss on the forehead and shook Gendry’s hand despite the fact that Greywind was growling at her husband the entire time he spoke the words.

Rickon gave her a hug and oddly enough Myrcella gave her one as well. Arya didn’t much trust the Lannister girl, due to her close affiliation and affection for her mother and how she was using her brother as a way to shield what was left of her family against justice

The Dornish contingent became absent as well with only Arianne staying behind and having a discussion with Myrcella like they were two old friends.

Realizing she couldn’t enjoy the wine, Arya made her way to her chambers whilst everyone was deep within their cups.

In the hallway she bumped into her mother who looked as if she were waiting for her.

‘You weren’t there at the ceremony’ she said stiffly.

Her mother gave her a sad smile.

‘I was, I just made it so that you wouldn’t see me, I didn’t want to cause any theatrics with my presence’ her mother replied, her blue eyes shining with some happiness as she regarded her in a dress.

Arya gave her a sincere smile as she indicated the direction in which she was heading.

‘I saw you leave the hall and I assumed you were preparing yourself for the bedding…’ her mother stated with a slight blush as they entered her chambers.

Arya snorted at her mother’s unease, being in the presence of Sandor for the past year or more had certainly made her less chaste and more crass when speaking of unseemly topics.

‘There’s no need, a babe grows inside me’ she replied.

Her mother nodded with a hint of a frown forming on her lips, that same shine of disapproval she had earlier.

‘And this Gendry, he’s good to you?’ her mother asked.

She nodded somewhat surprised that she managed to say his name without spinning into a fit of hysteria as she had this whole week.

‘He’s a big dolt who would never think of harming me’ she said rather fondly.

Her mother gave her a tentative smile.

‘I’m not happy about this union and what it represents, it goes against all my beliefs and I hate that it goes against my beliefs. But I love you more than my own beliefs. Whatever disagreements we may have and whatever you may think of me, trust my love for you is true and that I have only ever wished happiness for you’ her voice was earnest as she spoke and sat by the bed.

Arya willed the traitorous tear that planned to leak out of her eye back as she hugged her mother.

‘I know’ was her response and she felt some elation as her mother placed one hand on her belly.

They made mundane small talk before her mother departed and she waited on the balcony thinking back on all the craziness in her life. Thinking of her family and the bond they had lost but one that they could rebuild, one that could be stronger.

Or one that could be so easily shattered once the fighting in the North starts. Jon never cared for Theon and vice versa. Perhaps cooler heads would prevail if Robb could mediate and get Theon to surrender but Robb was even more enraged with the man their father fostered.

She knew a small part of Robb still cared for the Greyjoy but Jon didn’t hold such qualms, nor any love to preserve Winterfell should he be pushed, it’s something that she had picked up on that the rest of her family hadn’t.

Gendry came in the room hours later, looking a little worse for wear as he drunkenly staggered to the bed. For a brief moment he resembled his father but then the apologetic smile he gave her as he lay in the bed made the image disappear quickly.

‘I’m joining the Sultan when she flies North’ she said determinedly, ready to hear him protest what an awful idea that was.

Gendry blinked twice and nodded.

‘Ok’ he said which drew Arya back slightly.

‘That’s all you’re going to say?’ she questioned.

Gendry scrunched his nose.

‘I could ask you to stay but you would refuse stating you want to fight to secure your home and if I tell you we are married then you will only scream that you aren’t my property. And if I point out that you’re pregnant you will then go on and tell me that the Queen is pregnant as well then I will argue that the Queen has a dragon and then you will tell me that you are the Apprentice to the Sultan and she has a dragon… so I was just saving myself some time’ he explained.

Arya smiled now.

‘You’re becoming less of a stupid bull, I don’t like that’ she said.

Gendry sidled up to her, his blue eyes shining like the water in the Sapphire Sea.

‘What you don’t like is that I know you so well and since I know you so well, I won’t stop you. I just ask that the both of you come back in one peace.’

He rubbed her belly with a fond smile. He had been doing that ever since he found out, as he cradled their soon to be child, _their little Sandor_, if her suspicions and gut were correct.

‘We will’ she said as they reveled in their quiet moment as husband and wife before she looked up.

‘But you understand why I need to go. My family isn’t as strong and as bonded as it once was before and as different as they may be now, I know Jon, Theon and Robb to their core. I worry that Winterfell will cease to exist if I don’t intervene.’

Gendry nodded in understanding

**The Dragon King**

Jon felt a swill of irritation that he had to do this but they had to get it out of the way.

Tomorrow they would be disbanding a part of their army to meet up with those camped in the Riverlands before there was a full march North.

Tonight had been a celebration, one of significance given that his favorite sibling next to Rhaenys had just been wed with a child on the way.

How very different from where they were six years ago when neither considered children let alone the thought of marriage itself a possibility.

And yet here they were.

And as much as he would like to stay in the hall and enjoy the festivities, he made his way to the nearby abandoned alcove in the cells.

Varys had been brought to Kings Landing even though they were informing others that he was still in his cell in Dragonstone. A ploy of course.

Bringing him to Kings Landing was another obstacle altogether because the man knew this castle the way a married woman would know their rich their husband’s cock. Dany had anticipated that Varys would find a way to worm out of his cell and try to escape so she devised that they let him do just that.

Lessen the tight security he was placed under, just enough for him to scheme and plot. It would be an easy way to flush out those in league with him.

And put names to this plan he had been hatching from the moment his Blackfyre nephew was born.

Jon passed the cell of the various prisoners. He heard a haunted scream from Gregor Clegane yelling for his grandmother and grandfather not to molest him, something that gave him pause before he bided his way and continued down the dark cells.

He passed Varys cell and the man was still inside but given Greyworm’s detailed reports from his man, the man always preferred to leave his cell when dusk was at its peak and no doubt with a wedding he would try and make his escape tonight.

Low and behold he reached the last cell gate and he saw the door was rusted and the bars weren’t hinged properly so entering the cell was easy as well as escaping. Something they would need to fix.

The cell was in the far corner and Jon assumed that the room used to be an exit before it was transformed into a cell because of overcrowding. There was a secret entrance that Varys had probably made use of in the past when visiting prisoners he wanted to persuade to his will.

There were hushed voices that spoke and Jon knew who they were.

‘I thank you for your assistance Prince Oberyn, your nephew will be happy for your help and as for you Lady Shae, you will be heavily compensated. Tyrion would see it as such’ Varys stated from the outside.

Jon sniggered, the plan was rather desperate from the spider but Varys had to try everything within his power to escape. Unlucky for him was that Rhaenys had convinced Oberyn and his whore to lull Varys for information. Making Oberyn pretend that he found Jon as an insult on Elia’s memory, which was partly true in some sense but not enough for Oberyn to be a senseless moron that would wage a war against dragons. Shae was to play the scorned lover for the now late Tyrion Lannister.

The woman did seem slightly pained when Rhaenys informed her that Tyrion died at the hands of dark sister but the expression washed away when they stated their compensation for her should she prove useful.

The rusted door to the cell opened. ‘… Now this spider must bid you goodbye and crawl elsewhere to create a web for the dragons. Goodbye for now.’

Varys turned only to find unsullied guards with their spears at the ready. Ghost stood next to him almost towering over him.

‘Leaving so soon?’ he asked with mock reverberating in his voice. ‘And here I thought we were getting along swimmingly.’

Varys had a look of surprise before he turned to look at Oberyn and Shae. The Spider was smart enough to know that he had been had.

Jon nodded for the two to make their exit as he wanted to speak to Varys alone.

He indicated for Varys to take a seat on the chair that was placed in the cell. Jon nodded for his men to stand guard whilst Ghost lay on his feet protectively.

‘I suppose you have known about my plans to escape this whole time’ Varys said with a hint of resignation, his mouth pouting with failure.

Jon smiled as he leaned back in the chair enjoying the site perversely.

‘Don’t beat yourself up about it. You might have been successful had it not been for my gnawing paranoia to have you watched from a distance. You should applaud yourself though, there was a chance that Oberyn would have actually helped you. He doesn’t like me much’ Jon stated.

Varys crossed his arms.

‘I’m afraid applause is something that shall be fruitless considering my prospects. Will I be burnt or beheaded?’ Varys asked him, his composure returning.

Jon shrugged.

‘That’s up to you. Death can be a kindness. I can easily put you out of your misery, you will feel zero pain or you can go out like your former council members. My sister made quite a show of making Pycelle and Meryn Trant suffer. I think you would prefer that your death be less drawn out’ he suggested with a raised brow.

Varys shifted back in his seat.

‘And what would I have to offer for me to earn the mercy of a painless death?’ Varys asked.

Jon raised his hands in supplication.

‘Information on the Golden Company of course and any more webs you have spun, like Jorah’ Jon said with gritted teeth.

There was a flash of amusement in the bald man’s eyes.

‘I see you’ve finally made that connection’ Varys replied.

‘How long had you been using him as a pawn against my family?’ Jon asked.

Varys shrugged seemingly ambivalent to his circumstances.

‘At first he was a means to an end, a spy I could use to appease Robert and his never ending thirst to seek vengeance on your father but the man turned tail and ended up following your cause. He fell in love with your wife’ Varys replied.

Jon knew as such.

He had never been content about having him within their council, not entirely trusting Ser Jorah or his machinations and in the end he was proven right and the man’s end would be one for the ages.

‘Tell me about the Golden Company Varys; I know you had Tyrion convince one of my healers to send a raven to Jorah, who probably sent a raven to them. Judging by the corpses that now reside in the cells in Dragonstone, it appears your cohorts wanted to see that you were free, your sister I presume’ he stated.

The spider studied him but remained silent.

‘Look around you Varys, your plan failed. Your nephew, the pretender, he’s dead. We have taken Kings Landing and all of the kingdoms will be under our thumb in a few moons. You’ve lost, spare your men from your stupid schemes and we can end things amicably’ he added. ‘Tell me about the Golden Company.’

Varys shifted slightly before straightening himself.

‘Your grace why did you and your family come back to Kings Landing from Essos?’ Varys questioned.

He looked at him with some surprise.

‘What?’ he asked Varys.

‘Why did you return, from what I’ve heard, you built an empire in Essos, one so powerful that you were untouchable there, yet you come to a war-torn country to rule when you could have lived the rest of your days in a valley of plenty’ Varys answered.

Jon leaned forward on his chair.

‘My brother sent me a raven and I heeded his call and I decided it was time to take back what was ours’ he said.

Varys gave a small smile.

‘Indeed, you did what you had to do for your family as I do mine, no matter if it has been depleted or if it is non-existent. Revenge shall be my only outcome.’

Jon sniffed.

‘Death will be your only outcome after long bouts of torture’ he said, looking at Varys as if he were a fool.

Varys still didn’t stop smiling.

‘I have been tortured before, cut in ways that would make you long for death. I had never suffered such an evil till your wife fed my nephew to me. So do your worst, kill me or torture me, I will be here till I see your end.’

Jon nodded before clapping his hands. The man’s resolve was somewhat impressive in a foolhardy way. Oddly enough he remembered a proverb Ned Stark once told him when he was a boy about trying to endear to men who had nothing to live for.

_It’s easy to threaten a man but threats are never guaranteed even if you have the power to do so. If you want a man to leave a castle amicably, you don’t threaten to burn the castle down. You give him a coat and make him feel warm until he yields to you peacefully._

How stupid he had thought the words were but at the moment he found them more endearing than he would care to admit.

‘Alright, fair enough. You’re free to go’ he said.

Varys eyes widened.

‘What…?’ he said breathlessly.

Jon smiled before turning to one of his unsullied guards.

(Make sure you escort Lord Varys and give him some food and coin allow him a ship to depart) he said in Valyrian.

The guard was coming forward to escort him out much to Varys disbelief who looked more like a worried child now as he held his hand in protest.

‘Wait! Why would you let me go, I’m your enemy?’ Varys asked.

Jon gave him a chastising smile.

‘Aye you are my enemy but I have many enemies, but I only take them seriously when they are threats. You’ he chuckles dismissively as he stares at Varys ‘are not a threat, Harry Strickland nor his wife, your sister, aren’t a threat. You think I’m frightened of the Golden Company. Varys we were in Essos for more than five years taking city after city and your precious Golden Company were always hiding from me. I have faced the Dothraki, the Harpy and the Lannisters, I am not afraid of some pussy paltry force but if you are confident that you will see our ends then go ahead and seek them out. My Dothraki are always eager for sport’ his voice as deep and dark as the cell.

Varys shot his eyes to Ghost who never blinked once before gulping.

‘You don’t fear more bloodshed’ Varys whispered.

‘You people keep confusing me with Ned Stark and that is your folly, bloodshed is an ally of mine, it’s mine. Just like the throne is mine Varys but by all means walk out that door and go to them, I will be happy to make each and every one of you meet your maker’ he snarled.

Varys stared at him for a silent moment.

‘I understand you want to seek revenge Lord Varys but you will lose. Tywin Lannister is dead along with most of his army, if he can’t beat us, realistically who can?’ he asked him and decided to put the hammer in the nail. ‘And when you do lose, your sister…’

He didn’t finish the thought as fear shone in Varys eyes. Fear that he recognized, if Rhaenys, Arya, Allyria or hells even Sansa were in this position, he would relent as well.

‘If I tell you everything about them, will you spare my life and hers?’ he asked.

Jon gave him a blank face.

‘Maybe’ he said.

Varys blinked sharply.

‘Then how can I be sure you won’t end my life as soon as I inform on them?’ Varys asked.

Jon shrugged.

‘Same way I’m sure you don’t have much of a choice’ he said evenly.

Varys contemplated for a long moment before nodding.

Jon then ushered the guard to bring in wine with a pointed look to indicate it was time and he poured for both of them and gave it to Varys. Varys took a sip but Jon didn’t.

Varys then began to divulge everything whilst Jon listened attentively making sure to ask questions of each and every general they could exploit if need be.

The bald man was sweating profusely whilst he spoke.

‘Thank you Lord Varys’ he said.

Varys nodded whilst wiping a trickle of blood that slipped from his nose whilst Jon stood to leave and opened the door.

‘You fed me poison didn’t you?’ Varys asked him as he opened the cell.

He turned around to see the man staring at him.

‘I didn’t, my sister did’ he said.

Varys smiled begrudgingly even though Jon could see the horror he was trying to hide with his face.

‘A timid death considering the Sultan’s proclivity of dramatic killings’ the spider responded.

Jon agreed.

‘You cooperated and besides you did save her life all those years ago and led her to Ser Barristan’ he said.

Varys grimaced.

‘A mistake on my part’ Varys said. ‘I had hoped he would take her to the Martells but he didn’t trust me.’

Varys hummed a lazy breath, his eyes were now blood red.

‘I suppose this as much mercy, I could have hoped for’ Varys stated before regarding him. ‘Many people assumed you would be like Ned Stark, that was their folly and mine as well.’

He made it back to their chambers and he saw Dany sitting by the fire. Her hair was loose and she wore a silk nightgown that did little to hide the bump she was caressing. Even after being together for so long, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

‘Did Varys tell you what you need to know?’ she asked.

He nodded as he took the seat beside her.

‘He did, he died under the impression that I will consider sparing his sister’s life’ he said whilst looking into the flames.

Dany’s gaze never left the flames as she caressed her belly.

‘Then he actually had a modicum of common sense then’ she replied.

Jon leaned forward towards the fireplace and placed a pile of wood inside to replace the chunk that had been burnt into nothing but an ember charcoal.

‘We can’t do much about that as of now, our focus should be firmly set on the North now’ he said as he covered his face with his hands.

‘So much is true but we didn’t make it this far by ignoring threats that rear their heads at opportune moments’ she said and he quietly agreed.

Dany put a hand on his spine and rubbed his back gently.

‘All this will be over soon and perhaps we may finally know some peace and quiet’ she said.

Jon smiled at the fantasy.

‘Given our past conquests I suspect that the trouble is only just beginning’ he muttered before turning to her. ‘I presume it would be foolish of me to ask you to stay behind and man the fort due to your condition?’

Dany gave him a glare.

‘It’s a good thing you’re not foolish then’ she commented.

Jon grinned at her sharpness. It was hard to believe that once upon a time she was just a sweet and gentle girl. While Rhaenys used the word meek, Jon never said as much because he knew the fire that stirred within his wife even back then.

Their youngest daughter, little Arya was much the same and it made his heart beat stronger as he braced his wife with a smile.

‘How’s about I take you to bed?’ he asked her.

Dany smiled as she nodded.

‘You sure? Am I not too heavy for you?’ Dany questioned him with a teasing tone.

He kissed her plump lips reveling the joy on her face.

‘Never, both my girls would never be too heavy for me’ his voice was sappy but he was happy and excited whenever he looked at the small bump. Even though he had Rhaenerya and Arya, he was excited for another.

‘Girls huh? So you’re confident in our little Lyanna?’ she asked him.

He nodded enthusiastically before kissing her and dropping down to her belly and giving it a tentative kiss.

‘I will meet you soon my precious dragon’ he said as they moved away from the fireplace.

Unbeknownst to the King and Queen, the flames sparked slightly and if one were to look closely they could see a shape of eyes staring fondly at its parents.

**The King Who Ran**

Joffery was placed before him, his eyes trembling with fear.

Both Arya and Sansa stood near him, their gazes downcast and hateful. This was the same spot that their father had been before his life was taken.

Now justice was being disbanded and Joffery’s head would be placed on a spike on the city walls for them to be picked by the crows.

This is what his war had been for, why he had marched south in the first place.

But all he had gained and loss was not worth it even when Joffery’s lifeless head fell to the ground. Not even Cersei’s pained cry into Myrcella pleased him. Nor the Kingslayer flinching in his chains.

Some ease of contention but it couldn’t ease the ache that had formed in his despaired soul. He hated being so melancholic but he just couldn’t help it.

Robb did find some comfort in the coming battle.

Comfort stemming from the fact even though he would be fighting the man he once called brother. He would be fighting for his home and either he would die in pain or be settled in peace.

That brought a semblance of calm to his person.

And he contented himself with that as he held the Valyrian steel blade that was gifted to Joffery by Tywin when he wed the Greyjoy Queen.

The blade had crafted from Ice and now split into two. The other was being held by Brienne of Tarth, given to her by Jaimie Lannister who wanted it to be used to protect either of the Stark sisters. As Lady Brienne had told him.

He didn’t know how to react to that, how to feel with regards to that. He could tell mother was somewhat touched by it which bought some semblance of anger as he remembered the role she played in freeing him in the first place and how it weakened him during the war of the five kings.

But it was no good living in the past.

The future was what he would focus on.

‘What are you thinking of?’ Margaery asked him with a raised brow.

Robb smiled at her.

‘The journey ahead. One more battle before all the wars are done’ he said.

Margaery smiled, that intoxicating one that stirred his loins to the point that he wanted to feast on her body once again.

‘Queen Daenerys was just hosting the summit of Stormlanders, Connington and this brotherhood without banners who have chosen to make their trek north with the rest of you’ she said as she gave him a light peck on the lips.

So much was true. They had arrived with one of Stannis Baratheon’s bastards, one who was older and more groomed to be the Lord of the Stormlands. The boy’s disadvantage was that he didn’t steal Arya’s heart.

Jon trusted Arya and oddly enough the Sultan trusted her.

Whilst Gendry was the ruler in name, Edric Storm was allowed a holdfast if he helped hold the Stormlands until Gendry was ready to take his place. A placating offer and one hard to argue considering they didn’t have enough power to challenge the rule of the Targaryens.

The Stormlands were the last troubling kingdom.

With most of the Lannister army either wiped out and it’s survivors, those being generals, sent to the wall. Jaimie Lannister would be joining them on their journey, before him and his compatriots were sent to the wall once Winterfell was taken.

Gemma Frey, an aunt to the Lannisters and her son had pledged their fealty. Succession with regards to the Westerlands hadn’t been divulged to him. The most likely candidate would be any child Rickon and Myrcella had but Robb suspected that neither the Queen or Sultan wanted House Stark to have that much dominion.

Now though, the focus was the Wildling problem and in this most of their forces had marched North. The Knights of the Vale had imprisoned his aunt Lysa and she would be sent to the Silent Sisters, Lord Royce would be Lord Protector until his cousin was ready to take his place as Lord of the East.

‘That’s good’ he replied.

Margaery let out a sigh.

‘Is everything alright, you’re more melancholic than usual’ she said.

He gave her a weak smile.

‘I’m sorry I’m such a sad sack, I just can’t wait to take Winterfell so that I may never have to journey South ever again’ he said.

Margaery walked towards him, her hand on the small swell of her belly.

‘Our babe shall be happy for it and I am excited to stand in front of the heart tree to say my vows and finally be yours’ her voice became hesitant. ‘Unless it’s not what you want?’

Robb regarded her oddly before palming her face and giving her a deep kiss.

‘Why wouldn’t I want you?’ he asked her.

She held his palm, looking like she had a lot more to say.

‘I’m just making sure, it’s not every day I marry someone as pretty as I am’ she said.

That got a smile out of him.

‘Could say the same for myself’ he replied and she giggled. For a moment he felt like the young Lord of Winterfell who would one day take his father’s place and was able to charm any lady as the heir.

Margaery gave him that lopsided smirk of hers before giving him a goodbye kiss before they would be reunited again. A reunion that would most likely be their wedding.

A nervous flutter flittered in his heart, one that he quickly buried away.

Though when he arrived at his horse to depart, the flutter made its presence known. Allyria gave him an indecipherable look before nodding at him.

‘We’re going to ride hard for the trident with the remainder of the forces from Dothraki to the Reachmen and join with the remainder of the men we left encamped by the twins when it burned. Jon, Dany and Rhae will accompany us soon enough’ she said.

Robb nodded.

‘Did you say goodbye to our sisters and Rickon?’ she questioned.

‘I managed to see Rickon off. I said my goodbyes to Sansa and Arya yesterday, I would rather not make the mistake of finding them in their beds with other strange men’ he said as he bristled at the idea.

Ally finally managed a breathtaking smile.

‘Gendry is not strange… wait you said men as in plural? Sansa?’ she questioned.

He nodded.

‘The sellsword Naharis’ he said after her enquiring gaze.

Ally held in her laughter when she saw the stern look on his face.

‘That’s definitely interesting. Mayhaps he was ensnared by the captivating looks of a Tully looking wolf, those can be especially tricky’ she said with a teasing smile that made him uneasy.

Robb didn’t know how to respond.

‘Judging by your silence and the fact that Margaery hasn’t been extremely passive aggressive towards myself I assume you didn’t divulge what we did to your intended’ she said.

Robb shook his head.

‘She’s pregnant Ally. I will not be unfaithful to her ever again. Not with you, no matter how I feel. No matter whatever plan you have to speak with her’ he replied.

He expected many reactions as he saw random prisoners being chained and put on horseback, he noted Jaimie saying goodbye to a tearful Cersei and Myrcella who watched from a respectful distance before the guards escorted them back.

Allyria sniggered as if he were a foolish child lying to himself.

‘And if you truly meant to break from me, you wouldn’t need to tell me all that, you’d just do it. Now get saddled and let’s lead these men as we were tasked to do.’

**The Onion Knight**

Standing on the edge of the wall, Davos peered out at the beauty of it. The North had a landscape that many would die to see. He wondered what went through Bran’s mind when he built it. And he wondered how he built it.

Magic was the easy answer. Once a word he would scoff at, as a boy from flea bottom those that believed in the practice of magic were nothing more than deluded fools.

But he had become a learned man under Stannis and witnessed things that defy all happenstance.

Eastwatch was being manned by the force Stannis left behind, all of them taking and heeding his orders as Davos was trying to organize food.

A few shipments would be coming but not enough to sustain them during the war and troubling news came from the realm.

The Targaryens had taken Kings Landing with the Lannisters defeated. Davos would have preferred it had it been the other way round because for Tywin to defeat the dragons, it would mean a large size of his force was wiped out and it would make it easier for them to march on and pick them off.

The same could not be said in reverse. The Targaryens were too strong and they had all the advantage all that stood in their way from claiming all kingdoms was the North.

It was strange that Davos hoped that the Wildlings would make a dent, he was cheering for people that he would oft consider as enemies. A regular occurrence lately under Stannis.

Which brought him to his next worry, all this meant nothing until Stannis returned with the majority of their forces.

A sick feeling twisted over him as he entered the common room of the castle by the sea.

On the table he found Melisandre, Jojen and Meera. They had caught up with the Reeds who decided to wait by the castle due to the Wildling presence they would encounter on the Kingsroad.

Meera looked withdrawn and distraught having found out the news about Bran. Melisandre and Jojen had an air of uneasiness about them as well.

Melisandre sat close to the flames growing ever more silent.

‘Any word on Stannis’ she said to him, her red hair matching that of the flames. She had stopped calling Stannis her king, he had noted.

He shook his head and she sighed sadly.

‘My flames have gone quiet, they do not speak to me. They only tell me to flee, they say that whatever is coming is not something to be trifled with’ she said.

Davos didn’t know how to respond that.

Surprisingly it was Jojen who spoke up as he set aside the porridge set up for them.

‘That’s because something has awoken’ Jojen stated in a monotone voice.

‘Who?’ Meera asked as she held herself in a protective bundle.

‘I don’t know, it’s a feeling that the Old Gods are trying to warn me about. They also tell me to flee’ Jojen said.

Melisandre eyed him curiously before standing up and walking over to him. Meera got up defensively and held her blade up.

‘If you go near him, I will skewer you’ Meera snarled.

Melisandre eyed the girl with a bored look and Davos was ready to intervene.

‘I am not your enemy girl. Brandon Stark’s death was not of my own accord but of Stannis’ she said.

The mention of his name made Meera flinch.

‘Let her be Meera’ Jojen stated.

Meera relented but the glare stayed firmly in place.

Melisandre gave a weary glare to Meera before proceeding to were Jojen sat.

‘I only believe in one god, the true god Rhllor and my god did not tell me to burn Brandon Stark’ she said more softly.

Davos had never seen the woman express guilt before and he found the expression slightly unsettling if not sympathetic. Meera was understandably not placated.

‘No but your promised prince did and wasn’t he chosen by your precious Rhllor or am I misquoting your words’ Meera snarled.

There was no reply to that, only shame as she walked to Jojen.

‘You say your Gods don’t speak to you anymore?’ Melisandre asked him.

Jojen nodded.

‘They used to give me visions, well the Three Eyed Raven used to give me visions but I get nothing now, it’s as if something changed’ Jojen replied.

Melisandre regarded him with wary look.

‘I’ve been going through something similar but my God, the one true God. He hasn’t warned me of anything, only the warning for me to go east and stay there’ she said.

Jojen pursed his lips. ‘Mine as well, I only worded it in such a fashion because I believe we should be worried. I have seen visions of you on Dragonstone with Stannis my lady and whilst I saw you as my enemy as you burned down ancient weirwood trees of my Gods, the message you preached was not too different from why we sought out Bloodraven in the first place…’

‘To stop the Long Night and eternal darkness’ she finished.

Jojen nodded.

Davos noted there was something unspoken going on between the two of them, a mental conversation conferring to something that made the mood of the room shift in to one of coldness.

The old sailor was not fond of that, secrecy had shrouded his king and had made him send Davos far away from where he can council him.

‘This darkness you both speak of, I’ve heard you preach it nigh on constant and I am not so much a fool to believe that you a foreign priestess and you an heir of a prestigious house would come to the same conclusion of these “others” but if that is true then it means Stannis is currently out there working in your favor’ Davos stated.

For the first time while being in the room Jojen shook his head.

‘The Night King wouldn’t be defeated by a force that small, I wish I could know more but my visions have abandoned me’ Jojen stated.

‘So have mine, I only have the warning’ Melisandre stated hesitantly.

Jojen then regarded Melisandre and there was a spark as the two of them came to the same conclusion.

‘It won’t work, I don’t believe in your false gods’ Melisandre said.

The boy merely shook his head.

‘I don’t need your belief just your magic and mayhaps we can see what’s being hidden’ he said. ‘I actually have an idea.’

It took almost an hour as they situated themselves near the heart tree by Eastwatch, this one was more impressive than the ones he had seen on Dragonstone.

The idea was for them to pray near the gods. Melisandre would pray by the logs that Davos had just set on fire and Jojen by the heart tree.

Meera had wanted no part in it, only wanting an assurance from Davos that Melisandre would not do anything untoward against Jojen.

It was the only reason why he was still there. That and penchant part of curiosity.

Melisandre prayed and Jojen did the same. Melisandre babbled in valyrian on the burning logs whilst Jojen kept silent with his eyes closed.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened whilst Davos would constantly throw a log to make sure the flames didn’t die out.

His patience ran thin but then the weather changed, randomly, a snowstorm started spinning where they stood.

Davos knew it was time to go back inside and he was ready to usher the two fanatics back inside before the flames on the log spark and burst so brightly that it made him rear back.

Something was happening and it wasn’t natural. The snow that swirled around him in conjunction with the fire that burned bright, two impossibilities that made Davos yell out for the two that were still in prayer.

‘WE NEED TO GET THE FOCK INSIDE!’ he bellowed.

But the two of them were motionless.

He edged closer and was standing in front of them as they both stood side by side. Jojen by the tree that fluttered with snow and Melisandre by the log that burned brightly.

‘OPEN YOUR FOCKING EYES, CANT YOU SEE!?’ he shrieked louder as he worried that they couldn’t hear them through the snow that whistled like a kettle and the fire that kept burning bright.

He was ready to yank them but then their eyes opened.

‘I see a traitor’ Melisandre stated, her eyes were the same color as the flame but her voice was strange.

‘That is what I see Davos Seaworth’ Jojen added, his eyes were as white as the snow that fell on their feet.

What in the bloody hell was going on?

Jojen and Melisandre then walked forward towards him in unsettling unison as if they were one. Their eyes hadn’t changed. Melisandre only showed the flickering flames and Jojen’s were pure milky white as white as Northern snow.

‘I’ve been waiting for some time for this, to see you and all the other fucking traitors be put to justice’ they both said in unison.

Davos could only look at the two of them in shock.

‘Huh?’ was all he could bellow.

But both Jojen and Melisandre smiled.

‘It took some doing, a lot of magic and a lot of pain but I’m here now’ the smile on both faces grew wider.

This wasn’t Melisandre or Jojen but something else.

‘Look I don’t know who you are…’ he was cut off by both of them.

‘Oh but I know who you are Ser Davos Seaworth. You stood in a castle leagues from here as Melisandre brought my father back to life. Then you clung to him, knowing he was your best ticket out because that’s all my father ever was to all of you. A savior to do your bidding but a bastard who means nothing to you once you all profited’ the voice was angry now.

‘Because that’s what you told him when he came back for him to clean up as much of the shit as he can. To clean up everyone’s shit, to be your king when it suited you until he gave his life and that loyalty wasn’t reciprocated to any of his blood. No instead you bent the knee to the broken king, to a Stark whose mind was infiltrated by Bloodraven. You became his Master of Ships’ they said.

Davos glared at them in confusion.

What the fuck are they talking about?

‘And your ships were used to hunt down my aunt, my cousin and I. And you did get my aunt but you didn’t get us. We planned for our vengeance, Tyrion is dead, so is Samwell, they had to die because they were too clever to stay alive to muck up my plans. But you’re still here, Brienne is still here, Bronn is still here, my aunt Sansa is still here and all the other traitors’ they said.

Davos could only stare dumbfounded.

‘I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what you’re talking about’ he muttered.

A monotone chuckle left the both of them.

‘You will’ they said. ‘But I’m not going to kill you now, not yet. You see I want you to suffer Davos. You swore all this loyalty to my father just like you did Stannis but how come when it came to his daughter, Shireen, you fought for her. You never fought for me, you let them hunt me. Which means you never considered my father your true king’

Davos was alarmed by the words, the mention of Shireen set him off.

‘What do you know about the princess?’ he asked them both, ready to clobber them.

‘I know I had a choice between her and Stannis but I chose her because I knew it wound you and now I will tell you this, I am giving you time to go home. To your wife and the rest of your brood, I want that for you, I want you to spend time with them before I rip each and every one of them apart as I bathe in their blood and when you see all of them join Shireen into the abyss then I will end you.’

Davos was breathing loudly not knowing what to make of her words, a pulsing fear of what happened to the sweet girl who taught him how to read. She couldn’t be dead, this had to be a trick.

‘You should have killed me that day Davos, instead of letting Arya flee with me as my mother bled out near Drogon after he was shot down when she birthed me. You thought you did me a mercy but your pathetic morality that only exists to serve your own interests, mmm’ they hummed.

‘What day? What are you talking about? How do you know Shireen and what did you do to her?’ he asked them both, his voice strained.

Both Jojen and Meera chuckled.

‘…it’s coming, the blood will be on all your hands, the fallout of all your good intentions as you played the game of thrones. I’m coming for you. For all of you and you will know it to be true when the song of ice and fear brings you misery and when I, “Lightbringer” brings the light that is your end.’

He stood there in silence as both Jojen and Melisandre collapsed to the floor. The snowstorm stopped and the fire burning from the log evaporated.

Meera dashed past him to Jojen screaming for him to wake up but Davos could only focus on his heartbeat hammering like a Norvos drum.

He looked towards the North knowing he needed to speak with Stannis. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. Whatever it was, said that Shireen was dead but she couldn’t be. If things were dangerous then his King would send her back.

But_ what if _she is.

Melisandre and Jojen then woke up looking dazed and confused. Meera cradled Jojen as if he were a newborn babe.

‘What happened?’ Melisandre asked him.

Davos couldn’t get his mind right, his fear that Stannis or Shireen could have fallen but they couldn’t. Stannis had up to fifty thousand men defending them.

But perhaps something happened. Whoever spoke to him, spoke with rage, an anger indicating that it knew him.

_What if it got to them?_

_What if Shireen was dead?_

_What if?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> A few things happen. keeping with the theme of flashbacks, we get one from a very interesting character that explains some things that happen. I want to reiterate that the whilst the world Lyanna grew up in shares similarities with season 8, the two aren't the same. Dany never went mad, Jon died during the Battle of Winterfell. And while Bran became King and Sansa became Queen, they didn't just get it because the plot demanded it, it was more due to their scheming and Bloodraven's careful plotting and them seizing the moment when every powerhouse was dead. Basically characters weren't cartoonishly stupid. So just keep that in mind.
> 
> Varys is gone now and everything is set up for the battle in the North.
> 
> Lyanna showed herself to Davos and it shows some scope of how powerful her magic is and how worried people should be.
> 
> We have a couple more chapters before part 1 comes to an end. There will obviously be a time jump before we delve and go into Part 2 that will now focus more on Lyanna. I would have put it in the tags but that kind of defeats the point of it being a twist. I am curious to know if you think I should split it or if I should keep it as one story. 
> 
> I am super excited for the next chapter.
> 
> My next update will be River in Reverse later today, depending on my mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading


End file.
